


Home to Me

by K_AudreyLeto



Series: Somewhere In Between Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 188,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Between was about the small moments, the in between moments. Meet Me Halfway was about the challenges of loving while living apart and what it took to meet each other halfway. This is about what happens when they're finally together, finally home. Featuring: Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sawyer, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Brody, Sugar, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and some new characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Moment Returns Again

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will alternate between book/author quotes, and song lyrics so that it combines the themes from SIB and MMH. Also they will still be in the same format of the school year even though they are no longer in school; it’s just easier for me that way so each year will go from June to June and I’ll do my best to make it not confusing because there will only be 6 to 7 chapters each year; also the chapters are shorter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, anything mentioned, any songs, quotes, or books used.

_ “It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them.” _

_ \--Ralph Waldo Emerson; Emerson in his Journals _

/

Rachel  held onto Quinn’s arm as they followed their group of friends and family into  Beth’s Hideaway. It wasn’t officially open as there  was  still  a  load of work to do before it would be ready. However it was just as good a place as any to celebrate Rachel’s Broadway debut; and subsequent  engagement.

Engagement .

She still couldn’t believe she was- finally- engaged to Quinn  Fabray. 

She knew way back in high school that Quinn wanted to marry her someday because Quinn told her so; but she also knew that Quinn was waiting until her Broadway dreams came true because even though she wouldn’t have; Quinn didn’t want to stand in the way by having Rachel promise herself to her…

Not until now.

When her dream was coming true.

And her other dream was beginning again.

Once everyone was piled into the room and Sawyer was behind the bar pouring champagne into glasses while Puck was handing them out; he stopped in front of Rachel and Quinn holding glasses out for  each of  them to take.

“I’m so proud of you Rachel,” he said sincerely and she pulled him into a hug. They held each other tight and both knew that this was a small goodbye and another small moment in their lives. 

All of their lives were going to be very different now that their lives were finally beginning and they’d see less and less of each other.  Rachel thought back to Quinn’s valedictorian speech where she talked about how they’d grow up and apart. Rachel knew that Noah; as well as everyone in the room with her would always matter in her life and would always be important to her.

But she also knew that they wouldn’t be in her everyday life as much as they had been over the course of the last eight plus years.  She would miss them.

But it was exciting… this new chapter, and she looked forward to every single second of it.

Once Noah pulled out of the hug he turned to Quinn and smirked. She took the glass from him with one hand and tugged him into a hug with the other. As he hugged her back he thought about how much having these two girls- women- in his life had changed his life in the most spectacular ways.

He thought about how they were standing in a building that he owned, as the love of his life made everyone drinks. He thought about how the people that saved his life in high school were-mostly- still around him.  And tonight they all were here.

He thought about how his daughter was not only in his life; his bar was named after her. He hugged Quinn tight as he thought about all that they had shared together.

Including loving the same woman.

In very different ways.

“I’m proud of you Q,” he whispered and  felt her nod. She was hugging him just as tightly as she let the events of the evening sink into her brain. She knew things would be different from this moment on but just like always… every moment returns again in time.

So even though it would be different.

It would remain the same… at least in some way.

“Alright enough of the gay love fest,” Santana bellowed. “I want to hear Berry make a speech  about how awesome we are.”

“How awesome we are?” Kurt wondered and Santana looked at him with a  well duh expression, and she nodded.

“Uh yeah,”  she snapped with an eye roll.  Rachel merely laughed and looked over at Quinn with a wink before she made her way to the stage. Once on the stage,  she looked around at all of her friends. Mercedes and Sam were cuddled in the corner with his arm draped over her shoulder and Rachel thought about junior prom and how Mercedes just wanted a boy to dance with who would tell her she was beautiful.

And she  certainly found that in Sam.

Her eyes then moved to Artie who sat next to them and she hoped the boy who put his own fears and  disappointments aside in order  to help Quinn with her injuries… she hoped he would one day find a girl that loved him for all that he was in spite of the awful hand that life had dealt him.

She then looked over at her new but still very good friend Brody as he stared longingly at Sugar; there was a part of her that thought nothing good would come of this but then she saw the way that Sugar was looking back at him and she realized that maybe\- just maybe Sugar Motta was the one for him. Maybe she always had been… which  would explain  why none of his relationships had ever worked out. She winked at Sugar who giggled.

When her eyes landed on Tina she couldn’t help but beam at the girl. Tina was the single most unselfish person Rachel had ever known and if it wasn’t for Tina she may have never made it to NYADA. She thought back to how Tina convinced her to go after Carmen  Tibideaux and ask for another chance. 

A chance that she got.

A chance that saved her dream .

And then her eyes darted to the boy- the man- that had loved Tina completely and unconditionally for  almost as long as she and Quinn had loved each other. She thought about how Mike put his own dreams and desires aside without even a second thought  after Quinn’s accident and not only helped keep her grades up but also helped her walk.

She would never forget Michael Chang and how he chose his friends over everything else time and again… just like they all did.

They really were the best people she had ever known. She winked at her smiling friend and her eyes moved to Kurt and Blaine. She loved them both like brothers and knew that their  relationship was very much like her own with Quinn. They fought for it, and they proved that  sometimes love is enough. She winked at Kurt and that was when her eyes landed on Finn Hudson.

There were times- many in fact- over the course of the years in high school where she wanted to beat the shit out of him.

And she did a few times.

But then he grew up and became a man and as she looked at the man standing before her in his full Army uniform she knew that it was all worth it.  Everyone has to forge their own path along this journey of life.

Her path was forged beside Quinn.

And Finn’s was a bit more difficult but here he was still standing beside her; just like he did many times over the years as her male lead.

And this time; he finally understood that friendship was all they were ever meant to have together.

Her eyes landed on Noah again; as he was hugging Sawyer close to himself and she could only grin. She knew that Noah deserved the kind of love that she and Quinn had found… and she was so happy that he did find it. He was so in love with that girl and Rachel would always be happy and grateful to Sawyer for loving him back just as much.

Then her eyes moved to Santana and Brittany who were in a similar position, and she smiled. For all of Santana’s garbage she knew without a shadow of a doubt that without this girl in her life she would not be standing here today, so she put up with all of Santana’s garbage because she knew.

She just knew… that was Santana's way of loving her back.

And Brittany, she thought back to freshman year and how Brittany was the very first person to be nice to her in high school. She hadn’t forg otten that and she never would…  Brittany with her quiet acceptance of everyone and everything.

And also how she gave Rachel the courage to stop being afraid of Quinn and talk to her.

Of course it took a whole other year before that happened… but that is another story all together. 

Then she found her parents… all of them.

Rachel thought that growing up with two fathers made her special; and it did. But what young Rachel Berry didn’t know was that having four dads and two moms might actually be better… and make her  even  that much more special. 

Paul was new to this family but he was every bit as important because he was the man that made her mother happy. Shelby was staring at her with love, pride, and adoration in her eyes. Rachel winked at her mom and then moved over to Richard and Judy. 

Richard was more of a man and more of a father than Quinn’s actual father had ever been and she was proud that she would one day call him her father-in-law; and Judy… well there wasn’t much to say about her except that she was just an incredible woman, mom, and mother-in-law. 

She loved them all.

And that was when her eyes met the loving eyes of the two men who had done  everything in their power to get her to where she was standing and she felt like she could burst with the amount of love she had for them. And she knew they felt the same way, she could see it in their eyes.

Then her eyes landed on Quinn.

And then, there  really  were no words… 

Because there were literally not enough words to describe how Quinn made her feel but if she had to choose only one… she’d pick… home.

Quinn was home.

She always had been, and she always would be.

“We don’t have all fucking day Berry!” Santana shouted breaking her out of her thoughts. “Stop staring at us and talk… or sing,” she made a gagging motion as she said that.  “Be cause you always have to sing every- fucking-  thing." Rachel giggled.

She hadn’t intended to sing but that was actually a really good idea and she knew exactly what song she wanted to sing.

“I just wanted to thank you all for being here for me today. It means the world to me that you put your lives on hold, and some of you took a trip across the country just for me,” she felt the tears coming on but held them back. “I love you all so much and even though things are going to change and we’ll start to see less and less of each other as the years pass,” she could see that everyone was now fighting the tears as well. “I want you all to know that every moment returns again in time, and this isn’t goodbye because goodbye isn’t something we’ll ever say to each other… as least I won’t,” she bowed her head and wiped the tears away.

She didn’t have to see everyone to know that most of them were wiping tears away as well. When she looked back up she smiled.

“And now as per request from my good friend Santana,” she heard Santana groan. “I’m going to sing for you all… technically speaking this  is meant to be a love song, and it does pertain to Quinn and I… but aside from the love it’s about how I feel for all of you… because there are many different forms of love.” Santana may have been grumbling but once Rachel started to sing- without music accompaniment- she stopped grumbling and just basked in the moment.

A small moment.

A big moment.

A moment that would have to be cherished because once upon a time she would see these people every single day of her life, sometimes three and four times a day, and now it may be days, weeks, months… and even years before she would see some of them again.

And suddenly she was just as emotional as Rachel was as she sang.

_ I can't remember when you weren't there _  
_ When I didn't care for anyone but you _  
_ I swear we've been through everything there is _  
_ Can't imagine anything we've missed _  
_ Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do _  
  
_ Through the years, you've never let me down _  
_ You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found _  
_ I've found with you... Through the years _  
_ I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made _  
_ And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you _  
_ Through the years _  
  
_ I can't remember what I used to do _  
_ Who I trusted, who I listened to before _  
_ I swear you taught me everything I know _  
_ Can't imagine needing someone so _  
_ But through the years it seems to me _  
_ I need you more and more _  
  
_ Through the years, through all the good and bad _  
_ I KNOW how much we had, I've always been so glad _  
_ To be with you ... Through the years _  
_ It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away _  
_ As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you _  
_ Through the years _  
  
_Through the years, when everything went wrong _  
_ Together we were strong, I know that I belong _  
_ Right here with you... Through the years _

_ I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out _  
_ I've learned what life's about, by loving you _  
_ Through the years _  
  
_ Through the years, you've never let me down _  
_ You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found _  
_ I've found with you... Through the years _  
_ It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away _  
_ As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you _  
_ Through the years... _

* * *

Once the song was over  and everyone had cried.

The party really began.

Rachel found Brody and Sugar who were locked in an embrace; Quinn caught up to her and they stared at their friends. After a few uncomfortable minutes where it appeared that Brody and Sugar had no intentions of stopping Rachel finally cleared her throat and Brody pulled out of the kiss.

Well he tried to, but Sugar cupped his cheek and pulled their lips back together.

“Really Sugar?” Rachel was annoyed. It was not only obvious by her tone but also by her  hand on her hip. But this time the kiss did end when Brody laughed into the kiss and Sugar pulled away.

“Oh please Rachel… you and Quinn never once cared if anyone was around all through high school so shut it!” She shouted and Rachel huffed and then looked at Brody with pleading in his eyes.

“Really Brody? Her?!” He laughed and hugged Sugar tighter. 

“Really  Rach," he told her and she knew he was already falling for the girl he only met a few hours prior.

“Okay,” she said with an exaggerated huff. “But please be careful I-”

“Oh fuck off Rachel… I know I annoyed you a  lot by teasing you about Quinn but I am a good person and I-”

“I know Sugar,” Rachel cut her off this time and Sugar looked up at her. “I meant that for both of you,” she waited to see if Sugar was going to interrupt her again. When it  was clear she wasn’t going to; she continued. “I think you’re great Sugar… despite you  always  hitting on my girlfriend-”

“ Fiancée, ” Quinn spoke up and Rachel looked at her with giddy excitement in her eyes and  even let out a little squeal. “Sorry continue.”

“Sugar you’re great and a much better choice than anyone that he has  ever dated,” she saw Brody frown and Sugar’s smile widen. “But you’ve known each other for only a few hours… all I’m saying is Brody,” she met his eyes. “You have a  tendency to fall hard and fast,” her eyes moved to Sugar. “And you… well you’re kind of nuts,” Sugar giggled. “All I’m saying is please just take your time, and get to know each other because really… now that I think about it. You guys would be great together.”

“Thanks Rachel,” Brody said with love.

“Yeah thanks Rachel.”

“And plus… with him, maybe you’ll stop hitting on my girlfriend.”

“ Fiancée ,” Quinn cut in again with a dopey grin on her face.

“Right  fiancée,”  Rachel yelped and Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss. Sugar rolled her eyes and got off Brody’s lap.

“This is exactly what I was talking about Rachel,” she said with a grumble and walked away; Brody followed.

Quinn and Rachel continued to make out.

/

As the night wore on Rachel wasn’t drinking too much as she had a show the next day.

And she got excited all over again every time she thought about it. Every week for the  foreseeable future she would be lighting up the Broadway stage to packed crowds.  


It was overwhelming.

And incredible… and  a dream come true.

And then her eyes met Quinn’s across the room and she thought about the other dream that was also coming true.

“Hey,” she heard Finn’s voice behind her and it broke her out of her  thoughts.

“Hey,” she said with a grin and pulled him into a hug. “Have I told you how happy I am that you’re  here? ” He nodded.

“Yeah only like a few thousand times,” he replied  with his signature grin. “But it’s cool  Rach, there was no way I’d miss this.”

“What are you going to do until you have to leave again?”

“I don’t know… I was thinking maybe you could show me around New York… until you have to leave for work that is,” she was nodding before he even finished talking.

“I’d love that… so tell me Finn what have yo u been doing since we last met? W e haven’t had a chance to talk much.”

“Well I got married.”

“What?!” She shouted which effectively caught everyone’s attention and all eyes landed on them as Finn held up his left hand. And yup there was a ring on it. 

“What the fuck?!” Santana shouted as she rushed over and grasped Finn’s hand.  “Who the fuck married you?” She said and watched as hurt crossed his face. She smiled realizing how mean that jab sounded. “I-I mean who um… who is she?”

“Yeah Finn, and don’t you think this is something that maybe you should have led with,” Rachel reprimanded.

“Well I uh… I thought nothing was more important than you on this day,” he told her and she smiled while Santana crossed her arms over her chest, waiting- not so patiently. 

“That’s true,” Rachel said with a lip bite that had Finn flashing his dopey grin. “ But seriously Finn why’d you wait so long… this is big.”

“I just,” he shrugged . “We were celebrating you… a- and Quinn too.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and for a brief second Rachel saw the boy he used to be, but it was brief and then before her stood the man he had become. 

The wonderful man he had become.

“Okay well… tell me everything,” she tugged his hand toward the center of the room so that everyone could hear; as they were all interested.

“It’s about fucking time,” Santana said following them.

“We met on base,” Finn began. “Her name is Gena, and  we met in basic training, she’s in the Army too, well she was…" he said and didn’t notice that everyone was giving him strange looks as to why he said that. “Anyway, we hit it off right away.”

“Yeah right,” Santana cut in and Finn blushed. He always hated how well Santana knew him. 

“Okay well she didn’t like me at first because I wouldn’t take no for an answer,” he waited for Santana to laugh but was surprised when she didn’t. He met her eyes and she knew what he was  thinking so she just shrugged; and he continued.  “But one day she was getting yelled at pretty hardcore by our D.I. and I saw her fighting tears and taking the punishment.  Later on, as she was running I caught up to her.” He shrugged again and could see that everyone was riveted. “I just ran alongside her and didn’t say anything. I wanted her to know that I was there for her even if it was just company. A few weeks later, I was  the one doing the  running after getting yelled at and  this time  she joined me. We didn’t say anything but I knew she was returning the favor.”

“Aww ,” Rachel cooed and Quinn smiled at her girl.

“Shut it Berry,” Santana waved her off and Rachel smirked at the fact that Santana was genuinely interested in the story. “Continue  Finnocent." He smiled at one of Santana’s many nicknames for him; he kind of missed hearing them.

“After that was when I shot myself,” he heard Santana sniggering but ignored it. “When I returned she wanted to know what had happened and why I  disappeared. I asked her if she  was worried about me. When she answered with a smile, I asked her out again. This time she said yes-”

“Aww,” Sawyer and Quinn said at the same time. Santana curled her lip and Finn just smiled at all of his  amazing friends. He really did miss them sometimes… most of the time. “We’ve been dating ever since and last Christmas I asked her to marry me, she said yes, and we were married New Year’s Eve on base.”

“But why?” Puck’s voice rang out and Finn looked at him.

“Because I love her.”

“Yeah man I got that… but what I meant was why the rush,” he met Finn’s eyes knowing there was more to the story. “Why not wait until you’re discharged in a few months and have a big family wedding?”

“Because in the Army, you live for today… you never know what tomorrow will bring,” Finn said and could tell that everyone bought it.

Well almost everyone.

“Bullshit,” Puck shouted and saw Finn’s face blush. 

“What?”

“I call bullshit… there is more that you’re not telling us.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about man.”

“Puck,” Sawyer tried to stop him on whatever mission this was but Puck gently pushed her off.

“It’s cool babe,” he told her and stepped away from her; closer to Finn. “Earlier you said she’s on leave of some sort. So what is it bro?”

“Yes you did… you said she’s was in the Army with you, so why isn’t she anymore?”

“She’s pregnant okay,”  Finn blurted out.

“What?”

“Oh MY GOD!!”

“That’s so great Finn,” Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel said respectively; which was pretty much the  consensus of the room. Puck held out his hand and Finn  looked at him oddly before he  shook it.

“Congrats bro… and word of advice, never… ever be ashamed of your kid.”

“I’m not… I-I wasn’t I just-”

“You what  Finnessa?" Santana cut off his stammering.

“I just didn’t want you guys to think I only married her because she’s pregnant… I mean I love her, and I wanted to marry her, I was just waiting for the right time and when she told me she was pregnant I knew it was the right time.”

“And why’d you think,  we’d think less of you?” Sam wondered.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I…”

“You stepped up as a man to take care of your child Finn,” Quinn told him taking his hand in to her own. “There is nothing about that, that you should be ashamed of,” he smiled his dopey grin at her and they had a moment where they were sharing the same thought.

T his wasn’t the first time Finn stepped up when there was a child involved.

“You’re going to be an  amazing father Finn,” Quinn told him before pulling him into a hug.

“I agree,” Rachel said and hugged them both.

“Same mentality… so yeah, it might work.” Santana said catching Finn’s eye over Quinn’s shoulder. She mouthed the word  congratulations  and he nodded accepting Santana’s way of doing things.

They celebrated each other well into the night before Rachel finally told everyone she needed to get home and get her beauty rest.

“Yeah you’ll need all the help you can get,” Santana shouted as she and Quinn exited. Once  they were in the taxi on the way home, Rachel let her tired body finally relax against Quinn.

“Tired?”

“Mm,” Rachel hummed. Quinn rested her head against Rachel’s head. “But don’t worry babe I’m not too tired to let you  congratulate me properly and to celebrate our  engagement with what  we do best,” Quinn giggled.

“Rachel, I wasn’t asking because I want sex.”

“You so were,” Rachel said with a giggle and Quinn blushed bright.

“Did not?”

“Did too… face it babe you’re a sixteen  year old boy with a hard- on sometimes,” Rachel said and to that Quinn pushed her off. “Hey,” she whined but Quinn was already crossing her arms over her chest with her lip out in a pout.

“I take it back… the engagement is off,” Quinn grumbled  and Rachel gasped. Rachel knew she didn’t mean it so she continued teasing her.

“No it’s not… I have the ring.”

“I’ll say you stole it.”

“You wouldn’t,” Rachel tried and then she saw Quinn’s fierce HBIC glare land on her and she was instantly turned on.

“Try me,” Quinn growled.

“Baby,” Rachel moved closer and tried to tug Quinn’s arms out of their crossed position; but Quinn didn’t budge. So instead she rubbed as much of her body against Quinn’s as she could  in the tight back seat of the taxi. She leaned close to Quinn’s ear and felt the girl shudder at her words. “I didn’t say your teenage boy boner was a bad thing,” Rachel then cupped Quinn’s hot and very wet center; and Quinn let out an involuntary moan. “In fact your sex drive is one of my favorite things about you,” she started to rub circles over Quinn’s clothed center. As Quinn’s breathing became ragged she started to suck on her neck.

“O-O-One o-of your… um… favorite things?”

“Mm hmmm,” Rachel dragged out the moan.

“What else?”

“Hm.”

“What else is your favorite… oh  fuck," she whispered as Rachel continued to slowly set her on fire with her words and her fingers. 

“There is your ass.”

“Mm.”

“And those  loooooong fingers,” Rachel continued as Quinn’s hips started to jump under her manipulations. 

“Mmmm… oh fuck,” she whispered again. If they didn’t get to their apartment soon she would be coming… probably very loudly in the back of this taxi; Rachel knew this… but that didn’t stop her one bit.

“Also the fact that you want to spend your life with me baby,” Rachel said sweetly and met Quinn’s eyes. Quinn finally opened her arms and pressed her lips against Rachel’s.

And Rachel muffled  most of her moans when Quinn fell apart.

And the driver didn’t know at all.

At least they didn’t think he did.

* * *

After having sex all over the apartment; including Quinn finally getting her wish of eating Rachel out on the kitchen counter that she had been denied for so many years after her  cockblock of a mom walked in on them.

They finally collapsed into the bed.

Both of them were exhausted beyond belief; they knew they should be sleeping as they had a big day the next day. It would involve  having breakfast with all of their parents before sending  Quinn’s mom and dad, and Rachel’s dads back home on a plane. They also agreed to spend some time with Finn before he had to get back.

They found out that he was going to be discharged in the fall and would be home in time for the birth of his son.

They were tired, they had a full day ahead of them, but they were  both still thrumming with arousal and excitement over what happened during the  course of the day and as Rachel cuddled close to Quinn to listen to her heartbeat slowly going back to  its normal speed; she knew Quinn’s mind was on overdrive as it often was.

“What are you thinking?”

“That today was one of those big moments,” she said and Rachel lifted her head so that they could see each other. “We always talk about the small moments, the ones that are in between the big moments… and those are my  favorites. But there is something to be said for the big moments as well,” Rachel could do nothing but smile at that.

“I know what you mean.”

“I mean, you performed on Broadway tonight Rachel,” she said with bewilderment and astonishment and for the first time all day, Rachel felt it.

Like really felt it.

She had made it.

She was a Broadway actress.

“I know,” she said giddily. 

“When I saw your name up in those lights baby… on that fucking street-”

“The greatest street in the world,” Rachel cut her off and Quinn could only nod.

“When I saw your name I felt like crying… you’ve made it baby and I’m so glad it’s me that gets to be the one on your arm… I’m glad I get to be the one that watches it happen. I’m so proud of you Rachel.”

“I’m so in love with you Quinn,” Quinn sucked in a breath and pressed her lips to Rachel’s in a kiss that said so much more than  I love you. When she pulled out of the kiss she pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m so in love with you too Rachel,” she felt Rachel nod. They stayed that way for several moments; both just reveling in the other’s touch.

And knowing that there was no greater feeling in the world than this.

After several moments of comfortable silence Quinn pulled back, looked deep into those eyes, and spoke.

“What are you thinking?” 

“That I want to start planning the wedding right away,” Rachel said and watched as Quinn’s eyes lit up and a smile took over her face.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah Quinn… I mean we will have to wait a while because of Broadway and stuff but yeah I  want to plan this… I am so ready to be your wife,” with that Quinn kissed her deeply, sweetly, and quickly.

“Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray ?"  Quinn wondered and Rachel nodded wildly.

“Yes Mrs. Quinn Berry-Fabray,"  and with that Quinn was kissing the hell out of Rachel again. And even though she knew that they’d be dead tired with all that they had to do the following day. Rachel couldn’t bring herself to stop kissing Quinn.

She had never been able to resist Quinn.

And she hoped that would never change.


	2. I Was Made For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to address something that was brought up by a reviewer; I was asked what I am going to do about Finn and since 90 percent of this story was already written when Cory sadly passed away I decided that since this is fic; and since I don’t follow canon anymore; I don’t have to change it the way Glee unfortunately does because of the awful and tragic loss of Cory. I am going to give Finn the ending that I was originally going to give him. So in this AU story Finn lives happily ever after.

_ “You are my best friend, and you are where my heart is. And I know at the  day’s end, I get to come home to you.” _

_ \-- John Michael Montgomery; “Home to You” lyrics _

/

Rachel  and Quinn didn’t intend for their wedding planning to become the least of their worries. In fact right after they got engaged they were both very excited to move forward as soon as possible. They had every intention of starting to plan the wedding they had always dreamed of; but life got in the way.

Between Rachel’s hectic schedule which could only be matched by Quinn’s own crazy days. They were both so busy that they barely had time to talk;  never mind plan a wedding. They didn’t intend to push it aside but it happened anyway. 

It was as if each new day got them further and further away from what they wanted to be doing…  as far as their personal lives were concerned anyway.  Professionally they were both happy,  and thriving, and loving every second of it; which unfortunately caused their personal lives  to pay the price.

In the past this kind of struggle to find time for each other would have also created drama and insecurity; and  both girls were fighting against those fears because honestly by now they knew better. If there was one thing that Rachel and Quinn were finally confident in; it was that they would make it through any and  everything.

They were made for each other.

They also both knew that this distance wasn’t anything that either of them  was doing wrong; it was just the circumstances of the moment.

They were busy.

They were busy in the best ways possible as each of their careers  were soaring.

Rachel was shining on Broadway just like she… and everyone else… always knew she would. During the months following her debut on the stage she had been getting nothing but rave reviews for her role as Evita and she was singing to packed houses for eight shows a week.

It was thrilling.

It was perfect.

It was her  dream come true.

But it was also incredibly draining; and it was taking a toll on the equally  important plans for her wedding. She and Quinn were doing their very best to make sure that it wasn’t also taking a toll on their relationship… and so far they were winning that battle; so far  they were on solid ground.

As solid as they have always been.

And that made it easier to be so busy and consumed with  their professional  stuff.

Quinn was also extremely busy at the moment. 

She was not only filming her show which had been successfully picked up by a major network; but she was also working on another screenplay that she hoped would get sold and made into a film.

So it seemed that whenever Rachel had any free time; Quinn didn’t and vice versa.

So the wedding planning became the furthest thing from their minds.

It was sad and both girls knew it but at the moment there was nothing either of them could do about it; except let it happen.

/

Quinn was sitting in the living room with her laptop on her lap and she was typing away furiously. Her screenplay was very close to being finished and she just wanted it done so that she could edit it, get a copyright, and try to sell it. She also wanted it done so that it would be one less road block on her road to planning her wedding.

She just wanted to be married to Rachel already.

To be her wife.

And as if on cue; Rachel stormed into the apartment and threw her purse clear across the room before letting out an angry growl.

And Quinn soaked through her panties.

In that moment; she was reminded of the first time that she and Rachel made love. When Jesse St.  Fuckhead had made Rachel so angry that she stormed into her bedroom and threw her backpack across the room; leaving Quinn just as turned on then as she was right this second.

And  Rachel looking just as hot as she did on that day.

And then Quinn was fantasizing about that day.

Rachel noticed this and fought a smile. She growled again which effectively snapped Quinn out of her daydream. 

“Sometimes I really fucking hate men,” Rachel screamed and Quinn arched her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side; meeting Rachel’s eyes.

“Only sometimes babe?” She teased and was met with Rachel’s annoyed glare. “Okay relax baby… I was just teasing,” she quickly saved her document before she closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She got to her feet and approached  Rachel who was already beginning to calm down. She stopped inches away from the girl and placed one hand on each bicep. She felt Rachel relax instantly; but she saw in her eyes that she was also incredibly turned on.

“So tell me why you hate men?” Quinn wondered but as she waited for Rachel to answer she knew that whatever had upset her was suddenly the furthest thing from her mind.  A fact that was proven a moment later when Rachel  was pushing her back toward the couch. “Babe  wh-" her words were cut off when Rachel pushed her and she fell back to the couch. “What is-” Again her words were lost in her throat because  Rachel was now hovering over her.

“I want you Quinn,” she husked and Quinn’s mouth went dry.

“H-H-Have me,” she stammered as the arousal spread throughout her body; from her finger tips to her toes. And then Rachel’s mouth was on hers,  all thoughts went straight out of her mind, and she could only focus on Rachel’s mouth…

And  Rachel’s tongue.

And Rachel’s hot body all over her.

Then she felt Rachel’s fingers tugging on the tie to her jogging pants.

“Oh fuck,” Rachel moaned out loud when her fingers came in contact with Quinn’s hot, wet,  center.

She had been having such a shit day.  Her co-star was being a first class asshole for the entire day and she was pretty sure that it showed during the performance; she  had hoped that no one noticed, and it seemed as though no one had; at least as far as the audience was  concerned.

The show’s producer’s however…

Well t hey were a different story.

Both she and her co-star had gotten pulled aside backstage and were told that if they couldn’t get along with each other better than one or both of them would be recast. This made her panic and she needed to fix it as soon as possible. So as soon as the producers left them alone Rachel had turned to co-star and offered her apologies for anything she might have done. But instead of accepting her offer of truce, her co-star curled his lip and walked off the stage.

So in short; sometimes she really hated men.

But with Quinn quivering beneath her she forgot all about her bad day, all about her co-star, and her sometimes distain for men was suddenly the furthest thing from her mind.

“Baby,” Quinn moaned. She was getting impatient; Rachel had been teasing her for a few moments too many and she just needed to feel her. Rachel took this as a way of teasing her even more.

“Yes baby,” she said casually before pulling her lip between her teeth and nibbling gently. 

“Please touch me,” she said with a slight whine and Rachel’s lips curled up into a naughty smirk.

“But I am touching you Quinn.”

“Please Rachel,” Quinn begged and covered Rachel’s hand with her own. Rachel was rubbing very slow  circles with her fingertips over Quinn’s clit but if she didn’t feel those fingers inside her soon she was going to scream. She tried to push Rachel’s hand lower and she let out an audible sigh of relief when Rachel didn’t stop her but instead let Quinn guide her hand over her wet and swollen core. Rachel moaned when Quinn pushed her finger as well as  her own finger deep inside herself.

“Oh fuck!” Quinn said loudly and then sucked in a deep breath. She used her own hand that was still covering Rachel’s to push both of their index fingers inside herself. It was an amazing feeling.

New… very new.

But amazing nonetheless.

And after a few minutes of this Quinn was coming loud and hard around the two fingers inside of her.

“That was…” Rachel began but stopped to watch Quinn’s body still shaking with an intense orgasm. “That was fucking hot babe,” Rachel tried again and Quinn giggled; she was still coming down from that amazing high but Rachel was right.

It was outstanding.

“We should do that more often,” Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

“We should do that to you,” Quinn finally could speak and Rachel nodded. “No… like right now,” Quinn finished and again Rachel smiled evilly and nodded. It took Quinn another few moments before she could feel her legs; but as soon as she could she flipped Rachel back against the other side of the couch.

Rachel gasped at Quinn’s sudden movement as she felt herself falling to the other side of the couch but any fear of the sudden movement was gone as Quinn hovered over her.

“You need to feel this baby… it is so good,” Quinn promised and then she took Rachel’s hand and slid both of their index fingers through Rachel’s center over her clothes. Rachel quivered at the manipulation. That was all Quinn needed to see.

She all but ripped Rachel’s skirt and panties off and then grabbed her hand again. This time when their fi ngers went through Rachel’s center, they both moaned at  the wetness they found there.

“Oh wow Quinn,” Rachel hummed as her eyes rolled back.

“It  gets better,” Quinn promised again before she  pushed their fingers into her.  


“Oh my fucking wow,” Rachel said as her hips bucked at the feeling. “It’s… it’s…”

“I told you,” Quinn said and Rachel’s lust filled eyes locked on hers.

“Kiss me,” Rachel demanded.

“Always.”

And then she kissed her.

Rachel  slid  her free arm around Quinn’s neck and held on for the ride as Quinn used both of their fingers to bring her to ecstasy  and like always.

It was perfect.

* * *

“So tell me,” Quinn cooed as they lay tangled together on the couch; hours and many  orgasms later. “Why do you hate men?”

“Huh?”

“Before… when you came home… you were upset,” Quinn tried to remind Rachel of why she was so upset earlier. She saw as Rachel finally  remembered.

“Oh… yeah right, um… it’s just Keith,” she saw Quinn’s eyebrow quirk up. Quinn knew that Keith was her co-star and that he was kind of a pretentious jerk, and she also knew that Quinn’s protective instincts were kicking in right now and that made her smile. “He… he um, he’s just been being a real dick lately and I don’t know why.”

“What’s he doing exactly?”

“Nothing really mean or anything, he is just treating me like I don’t or didn’t deserve this role and it’s starting to affect our performance.”

“Oh no,”  and Rachel nodded.

“Yeah… I mean the audience didn’t notice but the producers did and they spoke to us about it after the show. They said if we couldn’t get along they would have to replace one or both of us.”

“Oh god!”

“Yeah.”

“What’d you do?”

“I tried to talk to Keith about it but he just walked away,” she saw worry spread on Quinn’s face and it warmed her heart to know that this was  seemingly  happening to Quinn too. She loved that they shared everything. 

“I’m worried Quinn.”

“Well,” she took a deep breath. She didn’t really know what to tell Rachel about this so she went with her gut. “I mean what can you do, you tried and he didn’t respond well… it’s not your fault.”

“Yeah I know but-”

“But nothing baby,” Quinn cut her off. “You’re amazing and no one deserves this role more than you do and I’m sorry that for so me reason Keith is butt hurt  over you getting it," Rachel giggled at that. “But I don’t like that it’s affecting you like this,  he’s not worth it.”

“No… but the show is.”

“Okay, then go out there and put your feelings of worry aside and just perform. Pretend he’s Finn or something,” Rachel giggled again. “No seriously, how many times were you annoyed with Finn  during our performances in glee,” she saw Rachel’s smile widen and a slight nod. “Just go out there and perform the way Rachel Berry know how and the producers will see that the problem lies with him.”

“Yeah but I don’t know what I did to make him mad.”

“Who  cares?”

“I do,” Rachel said sadly and Quinn frowned.

“I know baby,” she cupped her cheek and forced Rachel to meet her eyes. “What I mean is… you have always had people hating on you and resenting you… sometimes it was even our friends,” Rachel nodded knowingly. “And now that you’re a big Broadway star, it’s going to start happening more and more often.” Rachel nodded again. “So just look at it that way, he’s jealous of you for whatever reason and you need to go out there and prove that he has a reason to be,” Quinn finished with a smug grin and that alone caused Rachel’s to smile her megawatt Rachel Berry smile.

“I love you,” she said simply and this time Quinn’s smile widened.

“Yeah well… I love you too. I mean I was made for you,” Rachel nodded again because well  Duh\- of course she was.

“And I was made for you,” Rachel told her and Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips. It  was meant to  be  sweet, it was meant to be chaste.

Instead it was very heated and  lust filled. Rachel pulled off of those amazing lips for a moment to meet those equally amazing eyes.

“Make love to me Quinn.”

“Always,” Quinn promised before crashing their lips together again.

And like always… she did.

* * *

Quinn was waiting at the restaurant  for Santana; who had called  and asked her to join her for lunch; to which of course Quinn agreed. When Santana finally arrived she sat down across from a glaring Quinn.

“Look I’m sorry okay… I couldn’t get out of bed today.”

“Santana it’s noon!” 

“Oh whatever Q! I mean it’s not like you and Berry even know us anymore,” she saw Quinn’s glare soften and a small pout cross her lips  but she continued anyway. “I mean ever since you bitches  got yourself a nice fancy apartment all to yourselves you fucking forgot where we all live.”

“Santana, you know it’s not like that.”

“Do I?” Santana glared and Quinn met her eyes. She could see that maybe Santan a was teasing her a bit but the underlying truth was that she- and maybe everyone else too- felt neglected by her and Rachel. “I mean you and Rachel have never done this before but I don’t know,” she shrugged before  continuing. “Maybe you don’t need us anymore.”

“Of course we still need you… we need all of you.”

“Look all I’m saying is that it doesn’t seem like it anymore. I mean after you proposed things took off for you guys. I mean Rachel’s fucking owning Broadway and you’re filming this  TV show…  a fucking television show Quinn! And…” she took a deep breath. “It’s like you guys don’t have time for the little people anymore.”

“We barely have time for each other San,” Quinn told her honestly and saw Santana’s eyes lighten up a bit at those words. “I mean it’s a struggle, but I promise that we’re not ignoring you or anyone else on purpose… we’re just ridiculously busy,” Santana nodded.

“Yeah I get that… I mean it sucks, but I get it.”

“What about this? How about I promise that Rachel and I will make time to hang out with you all once a week,” Santana scoffed.

“I don’t give a single fuck about the rest of those losers all I care about is me Q… and I needs my best friend,” Quinn giggled.

“Okay… I get it, how about we make time once a week for our friends and you and me, we  make  sure we have a lunch date once a week,” she saw Santana’s smile widen and knew she had made her best friend happy.

“That sounds good,” she nodded. The waiter arrived at that moment and took their orders; once he was gone Santana met Quinn’s eyes. 

“But really Q… things are okay with you and Rachel right?” 

“Yeah,” Quinn nodded but then she shrugged.

“You’re lying…what’s wrong?”

“No, I mean yeah…  things are fine with Rachel and me,” she saw Santana arch her eyebrow. “No they are… things are fine with us. It’s just that… the wedding plans have sort of stalled  out; well actually they have sort of died out completely. I mean we don’t even mention them anymore and I’m  just worried that maybe Rachel  doesn’t want to marry me now."  


“Well that is the stupidest thing you have ever worried about.”

“San-” Quinn started with a whine but Santana cut her off.

“No,” Santana shook her head. “Just no… I mean I thought you and Berry were finally done with all of your fucking worrying about losing each other once you promised yourselves to each with that ridiculous sign of ownership, otherwise known as an  engagement ring.” Quinn  shook her head with a laugh at her friend.

“Look I know it’s ridiculous Santana, but it’s to the point where I’m almost afraid to ask Rachel about the wedding plans because I’m afraid of what she might say.”

“And don’t you think that maybe  Rachel is thinking the same thing?” She saw Quinn mulling her words over and knew what she was thinking. “I mean you and the hobbit practically share the same brain,” Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. “So I’m certain that she is probably just as freaked the fuck out about this as you are.”

“You’re probably right.”

“There is no probably here Q… I mean you and Rachel pride yourselves on having the healthiest fucking relationship I have ever had the displeasure of witnessing but seriously you two need to get the fuck out of your own heads sometimes, and just talk to each other. I mean isn’t that what you two do best… besides rubbing against each other at the most inappropriate times of course,” by now Quinn was full on giggling, and also feeling better about the wedding stuff.

This is why she loved that Santana was her best friend.

Because Santana just got her.

Better than anyone ever…

Except for Rachel of course.  


“You’re right,” she said and Santana held her hand up and wore an  of course I am expression. 

“I knew you’d get there Q… you always do,” Quinn smiled at her for a few moments before she spoke again.

“And I am sorry if Rachel and I have been too busy lately, but I do promise we will make a conscious effort to remember that we have such an incredible support system at our  disposal should and when we need it.

“Damn right you do,” Santana smacked her hand on the table. “Now enough about you… let’s talk about me.”

“Okay,” Quinn agreed; but just as Santana was about to start talking about the gig she had the other night Brittany came running over to them.

“Guys…  Oh my god!” She sat down next to them and caught her breath before speaking again. “I have been looking all over New York for you… well not all over because New York is fucking huge but I have been looking everywhere  I could think of…  and I couldn’t find you and then Rachel told me that you were meeting here for lunch and-”

“Breathe babe,” Santana cut her off and saw her girlfriend’s adorable mouth spread into a blinding smile.

“I got the best news today.”

“You’re pregnant?” Quinn teased and she held back a giggle when Santana’s head whipped around so fast she may have gotten whiplash.

“Don’t ever fucking say that again  Fabray!" Quinn laughed harder.

“No not that,” Brittany said calmly as if that was something that could  actually happen. “Better,” she looked between her two oldest friends and couldn’t control her elation.  After a few moments of this Santana couldn’t hold in her patience any longer.

“Well what is it?” She shouted… she didn’t mean to shout she was just anxious. Luckily Brittany understood how she was feeling and didn’t get her feelings hurt  by the shouting; she only smiled wider.

“My agent just called and I got offered the  choreographer job for this year’s Academy Awards show.”

“Oh my god,” Quinn shouted at the same time that Santana got to her feet.

“Baby,” she said and then pulled Brittany into a tight hug. She could feel that Brittany was shaking with excitement; and that made her pride swell even more. When she pulled back a bit she met those sparkling blue eyes with her own. “I’m so proud of you Brittany.”

“Thank baby,” Brittany managed to say before Santana’s lips crashed into her own. Quinn ignored her friends making out by pulling out her phone. She tapped out a quick text to Rachel.

From Quinn:  Hey babe Brittany just got some amazing news; I was wondering if you wanted to go out to celebrate with Santana and Brittany after your show tonight??

She only had to wait a few moments for Rachel’s answer.

From Rachel:  That sounds wonderful, I’m in. What was Britt’s news??

From Quinn:  She got offered the choreographer job for this year’s Oscars.

Quinn laughed when Rachel replied.

From Rachel:  What!!?!  Quinn that is amazing. Maybe she’ll win an Emmy.

Quinn had to read that text twice before she  remembered that the Emmy  Award’s are given for choreography. 

“ Hm ,” Quinn hummed quietly to herself wondering if Brittany new that. Another text from Rachel broke her out of her thoughts.

From Rachel:  Are you going to the show tonight or are we meeting somewhere after it?

From Quinn:  I’m going. You know I watch you perform as often as I can.

/

Rachel read the text as she leant against the bar of  Beth’s Hideaway and replied.

From Rachel:  I know :) Sometimes I just like to make you say it.

From Quinn:  I love you.

From Rachel:  I love you back  xoxo

“Yo' Jew babe, are you going to help or not?” Puck’s voice brought her out of her  head and she looked up at him.

“Yeah Noah,” she said softly and was tucking her phone away when another text from Quinn came through.

From Quinn:  See you later beautiful xx

From Rachel:  Later ;)

She tucked her phone away and slipped the work gloves back on her hands. She lifted a  2x4 onto her shoulder and walked toward Noah.

If only her co-star could see her now.

“What’s Quinn up to?” Puck said knowing without asking who  Rachel was talking to.  


“She was telling me that Brittany got a really awesome job and that we’re going out later to celebrate.”

“Oh nice… what’d Brittany get?” He motioned for  Rachel to hold the board that he was working on. She did and he grabbed the hammer and started to hammer in some nails as they talked.

“She’s going to choreograph the dance numbers at the  Academy Awards this year.”

“No way,” Puck said with shock and  pride as his mouth dropped open; Rachel nodded.

“She did… isn’t it great Noah?”

“Yeah… and  she could win an Emmy,” Rachel’s mouth dropped open in surprise this time.  How in the hell did Noah  Puckerman know that? She shook those thoughts away and was just happy that he did; it  didn’t matter how.

“Yeah wouldn’t that be great?”

“Hell yes,” he held his hand up and Rachel gave him a high five before she shook her head at the fact that Noah would always be a little boy at heart.

And it was wonderful.

“So is anyone invited to join the celebration?”

“Yeah… I mean I don’t see why not,” Rachel answered  honestly.  


“Good,” he stopped hammering and met her eyes. “I feel like I never see you guys anymore.”

“Noah, I am here as often as I can be helping you,” she reprimanded.

“No I know… I didn’t mean just you, I meant everyone. I feel like I never see you guys anymore; especially Quinn.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t mean that like it sounded,” he continued; seeing the guilt spread across her face. “I know you guys are busy and dealing with your own shit… I am too,” he held his hands up motioning to the  half-done club that surrounded the m and she smiled. “I guess I just miss it sometimes, you know?”

“Yeah,” she said sadly because she did know. They all knew that once they graduated college and got involved in their careers that things would change between them.

It was just sad.

It’s one thing to know it… another to live it.

“I miss you all too… I just feel like I  am being swallowed by my career right now,” he looked up to see that she was frowning.

“Is it not everything you thought it would be?”

“No it is… it’s everything I thought it would be and more. It’s just sometimes, especially right now. I feel like it’s all I have.”

“You have Quinn.”

“I know.”

“And you always will,” he continued.

“I know,” she  bit her lip and met his eyes; he could see a sad, fearful look in her eyes.

“You do right?” S he arched her eyebrow in confusion. “You and Quinn… you guys are good right?”

“No, no,” she waved her hand. “We’re fine… it’s just we have all but stopped planning our wedding. We’re both putting our careers ahe ad of our wedding and  it’s fine. ” 

“But?” He waited because he knew there was more to it.

“But… I’m just worried that one day we’re going to put our careers ahead of each other and I never want that.”

“Rach," he said and  put the hammer down. He moved over,  and leaned against a nearby saw horse; crossing his arms over his chest. “I get that… I do.”

“But?” This time she waited.

“But you and Quinn  are fine… you’re always going to be fine… because there is no love greater than the love you two have for each other…  and that is coming from a guy who  is hopelessly in love with the girl of his dreams.” Rachel couldn’t fight the smile those words  brought. Noah always did understand what she and Quinn had.

Better than anyone else.

Except for her and Quinn obviously.

“This is just an adjustment,” he shrugged. “You’ll get through it, I have no doubts.”

“Yeah neither do I,” Rachel agreed. “It’s just nice to hear someone else say it,” he  stepped closer and pulled her into a hug.

“You want to plan your wedding, plan it. Because the Rachel Berry I know wouldn’t let anything get in the way of what she wants… not even her  life long dream come true.”

“Quinn’s my other dream come true.”

“Of course she is,” he said and stepped away. “Now come on… let’s finish this wall before you need to leave to go get  glamorous.”

“I am always  glamorous Noah."  


“I know babe… I know,” he picked up the 2x4 that she had brought over and walked toward the wall. Rachel followed.

And she was feeling better.

And she was ready to talk to Quinn about their wedding planning.

* * *

After spending the night partying with their friends Rachel and Quinn had  drunken sex all over their apartment before finally making it to the bed where they had one last round before cuddling against each other.

Rachel was so glad she had the next day off and could sleep in; for the first time in a long time. 

After a night of drinks and good times with the best people she knows she would need to rest and relax.

But she had no intention of wasting her whole day.

No she had a plan.

“Quinn,” she called softly.

“ Hm ,” she felt Quinn’s tired voice hum against her ear as the girl spooned her from behind. 

“I want to start working on the wedding planning again… starting tomorrow,” she felt Quinn smile  against her shoulder. “I-If that’s okay?”

“That is perfect babe,” Quinn whispered and pressed a few soft kisses to her shoulder. Rachel then turned in her arms and cupped her cheek.

“I am so sorry if I let work get in the way of us.”

“It’s okay… we both did it,” Quinn assured her and could tell that Rachel was on the verge of tears. “But I want this… I want to make the time to work on it, even if it’s only an hour a day.”

“I want that too,” Rachel said with a slight hiccup.

“I just don’t want it to get lost in the shuffle as our worlds become busier and busier.”

“Quinn  Fabray, you are and have always been the most important thing in my life and no matter what;  I want you to know I put you first… I’m putting us first.”

“Me too,” Quinn said before leaning down and capturing Rachel’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I was made for you Rachel.” She smiled when Rachel giggled sweetly.

“Well that is good because I was made for you too Quinn,” with that Quinn kissed her again and pushed her back  against the bed; and  then  hovered over her.

“You were amazing tonight by the way,” Quinn said after breaking the kiss. 

“I’m amazing every night,” Rachel teased.

“Right, how could I forget,” Quinn pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “You are the most arrogant girl I know. ” 

“Con- fuck- confident, Quinn,”  Rachel stammered as Quinn’s lips moved lower and  Quinn’s mouth closed  around her hard nipple.  Rachel fisted Quinn’s hair and held on as Quinn nibbled and bit her nipple and then turned her attention to the other one. 

“Arrogant,” Quinn mumbled before she moved to her other breast and Rachel wanted to argue she really did but… with the way Quinn’s tongue was flicking her she couldn’t think clearly she just dropped her head to the pillow and held on for the ride.

After a moment Quinn  released her nipple and moved ever so slowly down her  body leaving soft pecks along the way. Once she was nestled between Rachel’s thighs where she belonged she looked up at the best view in the world. 

A smiling, lust ridden, turned on, and completely hers Rachel Berry.

“What?” She said with a smirk playing on her lips.

“You know damn well what Quinn,” Rachel said and tried to push Quinn’s head where she needed her most; but Quinn fought it. “Come on baby,” Rachel whined. “ Show me how amazing you are. ”

“I am pretty amazing aren’t I?”

“And I’m the arrogant one,” Rachel smirked.

“Well you have your thing,” Quinn’s eyes landed on her wet sex. “And I have mine,” she said before covering Rachel’s center with her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Rachel moaned and her head fell to the pillow again; her eyes rolled back, her fingers twisted in Quinn’s hair and she bucked her hips into that amazing mouth.

Quinn was arrogant.

But she had every fucking right to be.

Her mouth was made for Rachel… just like every other inch of her was.

“Oh god baby… you’re so good, make love to me,” Rachel said between pants.

And Quinn did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song The Story by Brandi Carlile.


	3. Listen to Yourself

_ “When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat.” _

_ \--Chuck Palahniuk; The Invisible Monster _

/

Rachel  was pressed against the railing of the balcony off of her and Quinn’s bedrooom. It wasn’t as public as the balcony  that overlooked Times Square but it was still very public.

And it was the middle of the morning.

But with Quinn on  her  knees in front of her and slowly- annoyingly so- removing her panties she just couldn’t bring herself to stop the girl. Even though anyone with a view of their apartment could now see her naked ass.

She hoped that no one could tell who she was from this angle and then she shook her head at that ridiculous thought.

And then Quinn’s mouth was on her and all thoughts were completely gone from her mind and she gripped the railing of the balcony.

Then the doorbell rang and Quinn didn’t stop, then it rang again… and again Quinn didn’t stop.

However on the third ring…

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Quinn shouted and got up off of her knees and wiped her mouth. She looked back at Rachel whose expression was a cross between agonizingly turned on and innately pissed off. “I’m sorry baby,” she whispered before the doorbell rang for a fourth time and Quinn threw her hands in the air.

“FUCK OFF!!!” She shouted across the apartment at the offending door ringer. “I will be there in a minute!!!” She screamed before going into the bathroom to wash her face. If that bell rang one more time\- she thought-  and then she chose not to finish that thought.

Luckily for the bell ringer he didn’t ring it again because he heard Quinn bellow. Once Quinn was cleaned up; she made her way to the door and opened it to see a sheepish looking Kurt standing before her.

“Whatever I interrupted I’m so, so… so sorry,” he said as he took in her aggravated appearance. “I just really need to talk to Rachel."

“Yeah well I needed to do what I was doing too… how does it feel to need Kurt?” She said pinning him with a fierce glare. 

“Quinn,” Rachel reprimanded as she entered the room. “There is no need to be rude, Kurt obviously didn’t know what we… what you… wh-what was-”

“Please for the love of Barbra don’t finish that sentence Rachel,” Kurt said and with that Quinn giggled and met her friend’s still nervous eyes.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Kurt,” she relented  and he nodded.

“Yeah well I’m sorry that I… you know,” he blushed and  this time  Quinn nodded. Rachel walked over to her friend. Sure she was slightly annoyed with him for interrupting wh at he interrupted and wh en he did so;  but she could tell that something big was weighing on his mind.

“What’s going on?” 

“I just… oh my god! So many things happened today that I don’t even know where to start.”

“Start at the beginning Kurt,” and that was when he walked into the living room and started to pace the floor. Rachel followed him and then once Quinn shut the front door she joined Rachel on the couch where they both watched Kurt pacing in front of them. He still hadn’t said anything and they were- not so- patiently waiting for him to get his thoughts together.

“Kurt!” Rachel shouted. She had never been any good at waiting for things. Quinn rubbed her shoulders. 

“Baby, give him a minute.”

“Okay,” he finally spoke and he also stopped pacing. He stood in front of his two most trusted friends; besides Blaine and he could feel the panic setting in again.  “So what do you do when everything you always thought you wanted to do with your life was no longer what you want… or at least you don’t think it is and then something you always enjoyed but never thought about doing; not seriously anyway is presented to you… gift wrapped, and in your lap?” He took several breaths after that because he had been channeling Rachel and he said the whole speech in one breath. Meanwhile both Quinn and Rachel sat stunned.

“Wait,  what?” Rachel asked.

“Don’t make me say all of that again.”

“You don’t have to say it all again,” Quinn told him. “Maybe just elaborate a bit.”

“Okay,” he ran his fingers through his hair which both girls found odd since Kurt never  messed with his perfect hair. Then  he sat down in the chair opposite the couch where they were sitting. He took a deep breath and explained the whole story.  “So Sugar came over to my place about a week ago and asked me to help her with something for work,” Quinn nodded. This was starting to make a little more sense as she and Rachel both knew that Sugar worked for Vogue; she had gotten the job shortly after graduating from  the  School of the Art Institute in Chicago. “So I helped her  and I thought it was the end of  it,  but no… no, no, no boy was I wrong,” he was on his feet and pacing again.

“What are you freaking out about Kurt?” Rachel asked and got to her feet as well. “I mean just tell us.”

“Okay,” he puffed out a heavy breath and sucked in another one before he started another Rachel Berry-esque rant. “So she apparently gave me all of the credit when her bosses asked her about the outfits that she had placed together for her project and when she did that they asked to meet me.”

“Oh my-” Rachel began with an elated smile on her face but Kurt cut her off as he continued his rant.

“So they brought me in and offered me a job on the spot as a fashion consultant for one of their firms.”

“Oh my god!” This time it was Quinn and she was on her feet. 

“You have to do it Kurt,” Rachel told him.

“I know, I know,” he ran and his fingers through his hair again met her eyes. “But it’s not that simple Rachel.”

“And why not?”

“Because …” there was a very long pause before he continued. “W hat about Broadway?”

“Oh,” she frowned. She knew all about Kurt’s Broadway dreams.

They were very much like her own dreams.

“But this is  Vogue. Fucking Vogue!”  He shouted and his voice squeaked at the high pitch. Quinn held back a chuckle.

“Look Kurt… I know you love Broadway, I get it… but no one loves fashion as much as you do,” he nodded. “Even Sugar and she went to school for it.”

“I know but what about my NYADA education… my father will kill me.”

“Kill you for working for Vogue … yeah I doubt that,” Quinn said.

“And seriously Kurt your dad doesn’t care what you do, he only cares that you’re  happy.”

“Okay you’re right but…” he started pacing again. “But what about Blaine?”

“What about him?” Rachel asked the question that she and Quinn were both thinking.

“Oh right… I didn’t tell you,” he met first Rachel’s and then Quinn’s eyes. “The job is in Paris.”

“Oh, ” they said simultaneously.

“That changes things huh?” Kurt asked rhetorically and saw both  girls’ happiness for him wane a bit.

“Look Kurt,” Rachel finally spoke after several minutes of silence. “Listen to yourself… only you know what is the right choice and if the right choice for you is to go to Paris then you just have to give Blaine a choice of his own.”

“I can’t leave him,” Kurt said.

“Then say no,” Quinn said and in that instant they both- actually they all- knew that the choice had already been made.

In his heart  anyway.

“It’s like a coin toss Kurt,” Rachel said bringing his attention back to her. What Quinn just said to you was basically a coin toss,” she told you to not choose Paris and you were devastated by the idea. It’s like when you throw a coin into the air to make a choice and you’re hoping for heads because that is the choice you want to take.” She could see the realization on his face. “Flipping a coin is never about making a choice it’s about confirming the choice you have already made,” he smiled sadly and nodded. She could see his eyes swimming with unshed tears and suddenly felt bad that he had to make a choice like this.

Both choices were wonderful.

And she couldn’t ever imagine having to choose between Broadway and Quinn.

So she understood. S he pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back.

“Listen to yourself Kurt… and you’ll make the right choice,” she felt him nod into her neck and his tears seeping into her shirt. Quinn walked away to give them a moment of privacy as Kurt fell apart in her arms.

When he had calmed down Quinn returned with a box of tissues and handed it to him. He let out a humorless chuckle and took it.

“Thanks Quinn,” he smiled warmly at her and then directed his eyes back to Rachel. “Thank you both.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” Quinn wondered and he shook his head no.

“About this choice no… but I’m taking Rachel’s advice. I’m going to go home and lie in my bed, and listen to myself. I’ll make the right choice, I know I will… but either way neither of the choices will be easy.”

“I know,” both girls said at the same time and this time Quinn pulled him into a hug.

“You' ll do the right thing Kurt .”

“Thanks,” he said and pulled out of the hug. “Thank you both so much and I’m sorry for interrupting what-” he stopped talking when Quinn- thankfully- waved her hand to show it wasn’t a big deal. Kurt leaned over and kissed Quinn’s cheek before he leaned over and kissed Rachel’s.

“I um… I’ll call you tomorrow,” he said before turning and leaving the apartment. Quinn looked at Rachel and could tell that the girl was clearly stunned.

“Are you okay?” It took Rachel a moment to register what Quinn had just asked but once it did she turned and looked at her.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine… I just… wow!”

“I know… it’s going to be a tough choice either way.”

“Yeah that and… I’m really going to miss him.”

“He didn’t choose yet Rach.”

“Yes he did,” she told Quinn. “You saw it, I saw it… when you said to say no he looked like he got punched in the stomach. The choice has been made he just needs to justify giving up Blaine for his career.”

“And you think Blaine won’t follow him there?”

“You think he will? ” Rachel wondered.

“I don’t know, but I do know if it was you… I would,” Rachel smiled at that and it was in that moment that she realized that Kurt and Blaine were a lot like her and Quinn and then her smiled turned into a frown.

“But I wouldn’t let you give up your career and life’s passion for me,” Rachel said with a frown and Quinn stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist and pulled her closer. 

“What if Kurt is more important to Blaine than anything else… I mean Blaine deserves to flip the coin too, doesn’t he?” Rachel nodded. 

“Of course he does… I just hope Kurt gives him that choice.”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Rachel said after thinking for a moment. “Aw,  I’m really going to miss them.”

“Me too,” Quinn said and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. And Rachel held on for dear life as they both let the realization that two of their best friends would probably be moving  out of the country. 

* * *

It was a month out from the presentation of the Academy Awards. Santana and Brittany would be leaving in a week; along with Brittany’s dance team; to fly out to Los Angeles for the show and the preparation for it.

But right now  Brittany was hard at work on some of the final rehearsals for the show’s dance numbers. While she was hard at work, Santana was sitting in the audience. They weren’t in the theater where the show was to be held but she would be.

In a month’s time she would be sitting amongst Hollywood’s heaviest hitters as they all watched Brittany’s amazing talent and dedication.

But for now she was happy that she was the one getting to see it; and she was watching with pride as the dancers worked on the steps of the routine choreographed and taught to them by the only girl she had ever loved.

It was interesting to sit and watch as the routine came together; knowing that she would also get to see the final and finished performance; along with the rest of the Hollywood elite as well as the millions of people watching all around the world.

In short; Santana was beaming with pride for her girl.

“UGH!!!” Brittany’s annoyed grumble broke her from her thoughts. “You guys suck… SUCK! Now get out of my face,” she screamed at all of the dancers who looked at her with an  array of different expressions ranging from shocked to frightened. When no one took even a single step… or even a breath; Brittany let out another frustrated puff of air. “MOVE… go, please for the love of my sanity go take five,” she finally begged  but they still didn’t move and that caused the HBIC in her to come out in full force. “GO. AWAY!!!!” She bellowed, and finally they all scurried away.

Santana was laughing by this time and when the dancers were all gone from the stage; she got out of her seat and joined Brittany on said stage. 

“Babe… they were doing fine,” Santana tried to reason with her but when Brittany’s angry glare landed on her she cowered and decided that shutting up as quickly as possible was her best course of action.

“Yeah… yeah they were fine,” Brittany finally said after calming down quite a bit. “It’s just that I am feeling the pressure,” she took a heavy breath. “It’s a lot of pressure and I don’t think I can handle this, I mean it’s the Academy fucking Awards!”

“Of course you can handle this Brittany, you were born for this,” she said and Brittany smiled sweetly at her. Then Santana stepped closer, gently wrapped her arms around her waist, and pressed herself against her. “Listen to yourself  babe; you know yourself, and your instincts better than anyone. So listen to your heart and what your instincts are telling you and you will shine.”

“Thanks San… but-”

“No buts, you’re brilliant Brittany… especially  when there are dance steps involved.” Brittany blushed slightly and Santana’s smile grew wider at the sight. “Look inside  yourself and you will find that there are not that many people who know the art of dance as well as you do. Follow your gut and you can’t fail, I believe in y-” her words were cut off by Brittany’s  lips pressing against her own in a heated kiss. When  Brittany’s tongue entered her mouth it took everything she had inside her to pull out of the kiss.

But she had to.

“Babe-”

“Why’d you stop?” Brittany cut her off with a whine and Santana could see that her eyes were still shut tight and her head was still angled to the side. Santana chuckled internally at the adorable sight.

“Because I thought we could take this somewhere more…” she trailed off and looked around the room; when she looked back at Brittany she saw those amazing blue eyes- that she constantly got lost in- locked on her. “Private,” she finished lamely as her voice cracked a bit under Brittany’s taunting gaze.

“Listen to yourself baby…  I mean big bad Santana  Lima Heights Lopez is afraid that someone might hear her.”

“No,” Santana said with her signature snark. “I’m just afraid that someone might hear  you and ruin this big break of yours,” Santana said arrogantly  with a wink  and Brittany merely giggled.

“Challenge accepted,” Brittany  told her before reaching  for Santana’s hand; Santana took her hand and interlocked their fingers. “We have five minutes… do you think you can get me screaming in that amount of time?”

“Challenge accepted,” Santana repeated her words and then she led Brittany off the stage and into a nearby dressing room.

And she did scream.

And it took just under five minutes.

Santana did always love winning.

And Brittany was completely fine with that… as it was always incredibly beneficial to her.

When she finally got back to work; she was much calmer, much more patient, and she took Santana’s advice and listened to herself.

This worked, of course.

And- of course- Santana continued to beam with pride as she watched her amazing girlfriend do what she was born to do.

* * *

When Blaine got home from work he found Kurt sitting on the living room couch with his head in his hands. He pulled his  messenger bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the floor by his feet. He walked toward Kurt and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

He wasn’t sure why.

But he had a feeling that whatever was going on in Kurt’s head would change his life.

He had no idea how right he was.

“Kurt,” he said softly and when his boyfriend’s tear stained face locked on his he let out an audible and pained gasp. He rushed over and sat next to Kurt. “What is it babe? What happened?”

“I got some really exiting, but incredibly terrifying news today?”

“Is- Is it Burt?”

“No,” Kurt waved his hands and watched his boyfriend’s face relax a bit… not much but a little bit. “No, it’s nothing like that… it’s not even bad news, it’s great news actually but it could and will change everything if I do it.”

“Okay Kurt you’re freaking me out here… can you  just say it,” Kurt could see that this was scaring Blaine so he decided to tell him quickly and  explain later; kind of like ripping a  Band-Aid off.

“I got an amazing job offer to work for Vogue-”

“Oh wow!” Blaine cut him off excitedly.

“In Paris,” Kurt finished lamely and watched the realization settle on Blaine’s face.

“Oh,” was all he said and then it was  quiet for several moments as both men let the realization of what this meant for their relationship sink in. “S-So, so what… I mean…” Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. He was trying to be supportive but being a little confused and a lot sad was really messing with him.

“Look Blaine,” Kurt started but Blaine held his hand up and he stopped talking.

“I’m just confused Kurt… c-can you explain more?” Kurt nodded and then started to explain.

“Do you remember when I helped Sugar with her project for work,” Blaine nodded. “Well her bosses really liked my work, wanted to meet with me, and offered me a job as a fashion consultant in Paris… I know it seems a bit unrealistic and insane but that is exactly how it happened.”

“A-And that is amazing Kurt but um… what about Broadway, don’t you want that?”

“I did… I mean I do,” Kurt took a deep breath and when he felt Blaine’s hand cover his own he knew that his amazing boyfriend was honestly just confused and not angry in any way. “Look Blaine, I  have thought about this a lot over the past few days and what I realized is I have always loved fashion just as much as performing,” Blaine nodded with a slight smile on his mouth. “Maybe this is a dream that I didn’t even realize I had… and it’s literally a dream come true.”

“Well if this is what you want Kurt I won’t stand in your way… but um, what about us?”

“That is where my reluctance lies… I have pretty much made up my mind as far as work goes. I love Broadway, but I have never had the same kind of love and dedication that Rachel has for it… and we both know that she has what it takes; while I don’t.”

“But you do-”

“I don’t,” Kurt cut him off shaking his head. “Talent like mine is a dime a dozen on Broadway and yes I have the talent to shine but I don’t have the drive. And that is what it takes,” Blaine nodded. He wasn’t exactly agreeing with Kurt but he was showing that he understood. “And as far as us,” he turned and faced Blaine fully. “I will never stand  in the way of your dreams either Blaine.”

“But-”

“No wait… just listen,” when it was clear that he had Blaine’s full attention he spoke again. “Do I want you by my side as I conquer Paris… absolutely;  but do I want that at the expens e of your own dreams and your own passions… never,” he could see the tears swimming in Blaine’s eyes.

“But what about us?” Blaine’s lip was quivering.

“I’ll wait for you forever Blaine,” Kurt answered and he was now crying right alongside his boyfriend. 

“Wh-When d-do you have to tell them ?”

“Soon,” was all Kurt said.

“Do I have the same amount of time to decide?” He asked with tears in his eyes and pain in his voice. Kurt nodded.

“You have as much time as you need Blaine… listen to yourself… listen to your heart and then decide. And even if I leave and you decide in a month or year from now,” Blaine nodded. “I’m always going to be yours Blaine but this is something I can’t say no to,” Blaine nodded again and tears  overwhelmed him. Kurt pulled him into a tight hug; knowing exactly how he felt and how he himself struggled with this decision; even though his mind was pretty much made up the moment he was offered the job.

“I love you Kurt,” Blaine said through tears and into Kurt’s neck.

“I love you too Blaine… you are the man of my dreams and that won’t change no matter how many miles are between us.”

“It won’t change for me either,” and with that he cried harder, and Kurt held him tighter.

And even if this meant goodbye.

Kurt knew without a shadow of a doubt that it would not be for good.

If Rachel and Quinn could handle long distance for four years so could he and Blaine… and he knew they could handle it for as long as it took.

He was  Blaine’s and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

Or ever.

* * *

Puck was hard at work painting the walls of  Beth’s Hideaway when Sawyer walked in and stopped in her tracks. She just stood leaning against the bar with her arms crossed over  her chest  while  she watched Puck work.

She had never fallen so quickly and so hard for anyone as she had fallen  for this man and even though it was one of the  scariest things to think about she knew that this is the life… and this is the man she wanted to spend her life with. 

It was inevitable.

It was fate.

It was what she had always wanted for her life; even though she’d never admit that out loud. 

When Puck noticed her leering he let out a loud chuckle; effectively breaking her out of her thoughts and her eyes landed on him. 

“What?” She asked with a bite in her tone and  he  merely laughed more.

“Like what you see?” He waggled his eyebrows and she shook her head no.

“Not when you act like a caveman,” she shot back and walked closer to him. “But normally… yes very much,” as she got closer he hopped off the ladder and  swept her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away from the hug, only to meet his eyes. “This place looks amazing Noah,” his smile got wider.

“You think?”

“I know… all of your hard work is showing and this place is going to be amazing… just like you are.” He let out and audible sigh and her eyebrow lifted. “What?”

“I just love you, is all.”

“Well I just love you too,” and then his lips were on hers. After a sweet, albeit extremely heated kiss he  pulled back and met her eyes.

“And you think this is the life for you?”

“Of course,” she was confused and he could tell by her tone; so he elaborated. “I mean when I met you Sawyer, I promised you a life of rock and roll fortunes as our band made it big and now… I’m a bar owner… are you sure this is the life you want to share?”

“Listen to yourself Noah,” she said and he was confused now. “You say that like it’s a bad thing… owning and running a successful business these days is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“No I know… I just meant that  when we met I thought I was going to be the next big thing in the rock world… and how do you know it’s going to be successful?"  


“Well first of all,” she toyed with the short hairs on the back of his almost bald head. “You are going to be the next big thing in the rock world… it’ll just be in the form of a night club owner that has a packed house every night,” his smile widened. “And second of all I know it’s going to be successful because i t’s you running it … and I’d put my money on you every time,” with that he crashed his lips into hers in a much more passionate kiss this time.

He couldn’t believe his luck in finding this incredible woman.

This is the woman he thought he’d never find even though Quinn and  Rachel always promised him that he would.

And boy were they right.

And as if on cue; he heard the very familiar sound of his two  best friends as they made fun of him.

“That’s gross Puck,” Quinn’s voice sounded from behind them.

“Yeah you should keep that behind closed doors bro,” Rachel teased as well. As Puck pulled out of the kiss he looked over at  them.

“This from the two people who could never… and probably will never be able to keep their hands off of each other long enough to find somewhere private.” Rachel and Quinn both laughed. “I mean how many times did you two fuck in the bathrooms at McKinley?”  Both girls blushed at the question because the number was far too high to even try to think of.

“Yeah and shut up because we were behind closed doors,” Sawyer added. “You two barged in here like you own the place,” Sawyer winked to show that she was teasing;  as if  Rachel and Quinn didn’t know that already, but she wanted to be sure.

“We came here to help you bitch,” Quinn shouted.

“Yeah we figured we’d help paint and then maybe christen the bathroom again,”  Rachel said with a wink at Quinn. “I mean  painting is such an  aphrodisiac isn’t Quinn?”

“It sure is babe,” Quinn told her as her mind went back to the time that she and  Rachel painted her bedroom at her  apartment with Santana and  Brittany. And then again when they painted in their own apartment.

“That’s fucking gross you two,” Santana’s voice broke Quinn out of fantasy land and she and Brittany entered  the hideaway.  “Keep that shit to yourselves,” she turned her attention from Quinn and Rachel to Puck and Sawyer. “And if you two start rubbing on each other Britt and I are so out of here… and you bitches can paint this shit all by yourselves.”

“No one said you had to help Satan,” Puck shot at her.

“Fuck you Puckerman,” Santana shot back and Puck could only grin.

Some things never changed.

And he hoped they never would.

He walked over to Santana and handed her the paint roller he had been using.

“I ain’t fucking touching that,” she shouted and he looked at her with a confused expression.

“I thought you were here to help?”

“Yeah by offering my opinions… not by  actually working… Britts and I leave next week for sunny L.A. and maybe we won’t come back.”

“You’ll come back,” Quinn said and Santana only acknowledged it with eye roll and then she looked at Puck again. “Anyways… I’m getting my body ready for the sun and the sand. So no… I won’t be working.”

“Oh right… I should’ve known,” Puck said sarcastically.

“Yes… you should have.” 

A few moments later; Tina and Mike entered followed closely by Sugar and Brody, and then Kurt and Blaine. 

“We came to help,” Tina said taking off her jacket and Puck smiled at all of his friends as they each grabbed a paint roller or brush and got to work on helping him.

He was so grateful to these people back in high school.

And now he was even more touched by them… these are the greatest people he could ever hope to know; and he hoped he would know them forever.

“What are you thinking babe?” Sawyer’s voice came from beside him as she watched him take in the sight of all of his friends helping.

“How lucky I am,” he answered  honestly and she  smiled because  s he just knew.

/

Quinn was painting around the doorframe when Rachel approached her.

“I’m going to miss him,” Rachel said leaning up against the ladder.

“Miss who?” Quinn wondered and looked at her girlfriend; who was looking adorable with paint smeared across her cheek.

“Kurt,” with those words Quinn’s eyes drifted over to where Kurt was sitting at the bar taking a break and as he sipped on his water Quinn could see what Rachel was talking about; then her eyes drifted to Blaine and she could see a sadness hidden behind his smile as he joked around with Mike.

“M-Maybe he  hasn’t decided yet,” she said hopefully even though she knew he already had.

“Come on Quinn… he’s practically already gone,” Rachel said sadly and Quinn nodded. “I mean I am so happy and proud of him but what will our lives be without Kurt and Blaine in them?” Quinn nodded sadly.

“They’ll never be gone… not really,” she said and this time Rachel nodded knowingly. “But how do you know Blaine is going… I mean look how  sad he is?” Rachel did look because she  already knew.

“Which is why I know he is going… there is no way that he is not following Kurt to wherever his heart leads him.”

“But what about Blaine’s dreams?”

“I don’t know Quinn… but I do know that there is nothing that would stop me from following you to Paris if I was faced with not having you here.”

“Not even Broadway?”

“Not even Broadway,” Rachel said flatly and Quinn’s stomach filled with butterflies. 

“Well there is nothing that wouldn’t keep me right by your side either Rachel Berry,” Quinn told her  as she pulled her  closer; she  held her tight as their eyes drifted to the boys in question.

“Kurt’s heart is already in Paris… but a part of him will die if Blaine stays here,” Rachel said.

“And Blaine’s heart is with Kurt and a part of him will die if he doesn’t go with him,” Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

“When did the future become a threat?”  Rachel wondered and she felt Quinn shake her head.

“ I don’t know baby… I don’t know.”

They both  felt for their friends as they struggled with the choice they were faced with.

And both were silently thankful that it wasn’t a choice they had to make.

Or would ever have to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Welcome to Wherever You Are by Bon Jovi


	4. Caught in Your Gravity

_ “You’re like a Sunday morning, pleasing my eyes. You’re a midsummer’s dream, under a star soaked sky. That peaceful easy feeling; at the end of a long, long road. You’re like coming home.” _

_ \-- Lonestar; “You’re Like Coming Home” lyrics _

/

Rachel  was in the kitchen making some popcorn for all of their guests when Quinn came up from behind her, wrapped her arms around her  waist,  and rested her chin on her  shoulder.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey,” Rachel cooed lovingly,  leaned her head back against Quinn’s shoulder and just took in the feeling of having her favorite girl in the world pressed against her.

“Are you excited?”

“Are you kidding me, Quinn? How long have we been dating?” Quinn giggled at Rachel’s question and the fact that she seemed completely appalled that Quinn would even ask that. But otherwise she didn’t answer, and after a few moments Rachel continued. “Anyway in all the years you have known me, how excited do I get for the Oscars?”

“About half as  excited as you get for the Tonys,” Quinn replied with a giggle and Rachel merely shrugged.

“Yeah well that goes without saying… but seriously Qu inn, you have been to my family’ s Oscar parties you know how I feel about award shows.”

“I know,” Quinn  agreed before she leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek. “But I meant the fact that we get to watch Brittany’s hard work… one of our best friends, choreographed the dance numbers of the show, and that is very exciting.”

“I know,” Rachel shouted with glee and then turned in Quinn’s arms. “I am so very excited and also  incredibly nervous for her… but I know she will do brilliantly and I am so… so proud of her.”

“Me too,” and with that Quinn  leaned over and kissed Rachel and just as the kiss started to get more intense they heard someone clear their throat behind them. The kiss broke and both girls looked over at Kurt who was standing there; looking a bit scared.

“They um… they said the dance number would be on after the commercial break,” he said and Rachel squealed. She looked back at the microwave and the popcorn that was still popping. Quinn smiled at her.

“Go on,” she told Rachel. “I’ll be in as soon as this is done,” Rachel squealed again and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.  And then she was gone. Kurt smiled at Quinn before turning to follow Rachel. “Hey,” Quinn said softly and he turned back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said softly but she saw through that in an instant. And he knew she saw through it.

“Are you really?” It was a simple question but it held so much weight. 

“Yeah… I mean,” he sighed and then took a deep breath before continuing. “I mean, Blaine is still unsure of what he wants and I don’t want to pressure him at all but it’s starting to drive me crazy.” He could see Quinn nodding and knew she understood. “I mean Vogue gave me a few months to move and start a new life in another country… I guess I just hoped that Blaine wouldn’t take the entire few months to decide, you know?”

“Yeah I know… but maybe you should talk to him.”

“I can’t,” he said quickly. “I mean, I can’t rush him on this; that would be unfair and I feel that I am already being unfair. I’m asking him to choose between his two greatest loves… that is not fair and  I did it anyway.”

“I know… and I understand your guilt over this… but all I’m saying is that if this was me and Rachel, there wouldn’t even be a choice.”

“And maybe there isn’t for Blaine either,” Kurt told her. “Maybe he just needs a little time to figure that out… and he deserves that time.”

“You’re right, he does… but you’re allowed to be frustrated with waiting… and you shouldn’t feel bad about that. You deserve to be worried Kurt,” Quinn  turned toward the now finished popcorn. She emptied the bag into the bowl and when she turned back to Kurt she could see that he was thinking her words over.

“Look, all I am saying is that you being frustrated isn’t something to feel bad about and if you need to talk about it with someone that isn’t Blaine, you can talk to me,” she passed by  him and as she did she heard him quietly whisper.

“Thank you Quinn.”

“Always Kurt,” she replied before walking into the living room just as the show had begun again. Kurt  followed behind her. 

Quinn  watched as he took his seat next to Blaine. She could see that Blaine seemed just as stressed and worried as Kurt was.

She hoped that they would come to a decision soon.

For both of their sakes.

And then she felt Rachel tugging her arm and pulling her to sit next to her as the dance number began and they all watched with bated breath as an original Brittany S. Pierce dance number was performed on the Academy Awards  show  and they were all beaming with pride when it was over.

And it was perfect.

Quinn’s phone beeped a few minutes later.

From Santana:  Did you see that?? Did you fucking see that brilliance??

From Quinn: I did and I’m so proud of her. Please tell her that we all watched it and we’re all so proud.

From Santana:  Will do. After this we’re going to the after party and I might get to meet some celebrities. They’re  fucking everywhere dude. Meryl Streep walked by me  earlier and I almost passed the fuck out.

Quinn laughed when she read that and she saw that Rachel was looking at her so she showed her the text; Rachel laughed too.

From Quinn:  I don’t blame you. But go enjoy your time there and celebrate Brittany the way she deserves.

From Santana:  Oh I will :p

From Quinn:  Something tells me you meant that in a naughty way.

From Santana:  Oh Q… you know me so well ;) talk to you bitches later. I’ma go get my drank on.

From Quinn:  Okay and ew.

From Santana:  Fuck you Fabray!

With that Quinn put her phone away, cuddled with Rachel, and watched the remainder of the show with her family.

And it was wonderful.

And just like always she was caught up in Rachel’s gravity.

But there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

* * *

Brittany was backstage, congratulating all of the dancers on their amazing performances when her phone beeped. In fact, it beeped four times. She ignored it briefly in favor of talking to her dancers.

“You guys were amazing, I am so proud of you all and I couldn’t have asked for better work… thank you all so much.”

“So I guess we don’t suck anymore,” one of the male dancers teased and she rolled her eyes knowing he was teasing but she still felt the need to apologize.

"I’m sorry again about that I-”

“Relax Brittany,” one of the female dancers cut in. “We were just kidding. We knew that was just frustration on your part. You’re an amazing teacher and we  couldn’t have done this at all  never mind as well as we did, without you,” Brittany’s eyes were  full of tears at those words  and she was engulfed in a group hug by the entire group of dancers.

“Excuse me,” a male voice behind them had the dancers backing away from Brittany and when they did she saw that it was one of the producers of the show. All of the dancers scurried off at the sight of him. “Was it something I said?” He asked with a chuckle and Brittany laughed as well.

“No they’re just… well yeah, maybe you scared them a little,” she was nervous and he could tell so he quickly told her what he had  come to talk to her about.

“Well there is no reason to fear me, I’m harmless,” with that she let out another humorless chuckle and  he  decided to put her out of her misery. “Okay well I don’t know why you’re so worried I just came back here to tell you that your work was brilliant and your dancers were flawless.”

“Thank you sir,” she said with a huge grin.

“We would be happy to have you back next year if you’re willing,” she nodded her ascent before he even finished talking. “Well okay, we will be in contact with your manager sometime in the near future.”

“Okay,” she managed to stammer out and the man smiled. As he turned to leave he looked  back and met her eyes.

“Oh and Miss Pierce,” she looked up at him.

“Hm.”

“I think that routine  was brilliant, flawless, and award winning, ” and with that her smile grew even bigger than before. He left her then and she practically floated to the dressing room.  W hen she got there she pulled her cell phone out and read her four texts in the order they had come in.

The first one was from Santana.

From Santana:  I am so fucking proud of you baby and I am so proud that I get to be on your arm today… and  every day. I love you!

She smiled and opened the second one.

From Mom:  Your father and I have never been more proud of you baby.

She smiled again and read the third one.

From Quinn:  Everyone is here at me and Rachel’s house and we just watched the show. So I speak for everyone when I say that you were amazing and incredible and we are so proud.

Her smile widened. She loved her friends so much. She opened the last one and it was from Quinn again.

From Quinn:  Oh and Rachel said that she sees and Emmy in your future  and even before she wins one.

Brittany laughed at that and then she replied to each text saving Santana’s for last.

From Brittany:  Thanks mom and tell daddy I love you both so much.

From Brittany:  Thank you Quinn and please thank everyone and tell them that I wouldn’t be here without them… literally

From Brittany:  I wouldn’t be here without you Santana. And I mean that in every sense of the word. You saved me, time and again. I am caught in your gravity baby and there is nowhere else I’d rather be. I love you too.

A moment later she sent another one.

From Brittany:  On the next commercial break meet me in the ladies room where you can properly congratulate me ;)

It wasn’t even a second later when she received replies from everyone… all at once.

From Mom:  We love you too.

From Quinn:  We’re a family and that’s what families do, they save each other.

She knew Quinn was referring to her thanks to them for helping her graduate because it was true she wouldn’t be there without every single one of them.

And the last text was from the only person she had ever, and would ever love.

From Santana:  I’ll be there and if you get there first, don’t start without me.

She laughed again and tapped out a reply.

From Brittany: I make no promises ;)

And she did get there first.

But she didn’t start without her.

* * *

Rachel was going out of her mind.

She was trying to listen to what the wedding planner was telling her but the man was speaking so quickly that she was having a hard time understanding him.

She was having a hard time.  


Rachel Berry … was having a hard time understanding someone that was talking way too fast. And that fact alone was blowing her mind, also it was distracting her. Another thing that was distracting her was the fact that Quinn was not there.

She understood- of course she understood- Quinn was at work filming her television show  which was set to premiere as  a mid-season replacement  after another show had been cancelled. It would air six episodes and if it did well the network was going to air the rest of the episodes the following season. So basically they had six episodes to sell themselves as a worthy show. And Rachel was nervous about that as much as Quinn was.

But then again she wasn’t worried about Quinn herself.

She always knew the girl would shine in the spotlight; just like she always had.

And then the wedding planner was calling her name and she snapped out of her thoughts of Quinn.

“Did you hear me?”

“Uhhh… I uh umm…” she stammered because the answer was yes; she had definitely heard him. But was she listening? Not so much… and even if she had been, could she understand him?

That was a defining NO.

So instead she stammered and stumbled over her words and was so thankful… more thankful than she had ever been when Kurt’s voice rang out in the crowded coffee shop.

“How’s it going Rach?” He asked  as he sat down next to her;  and she finally breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt would  help; Kurt would  hopefully understand this guy’s incessant and way too quick talking habits.

Kurt had understood her for years- after all.

And in this moment she was so glad she had texted Kurt for help.

And then the guy started to talk again and again she panicked  because i f the look on Kurt’s face was any indication; he couldn’t understand this guy either.

Oh for fuck’s sake-  she thought.

“I’m sorry sir,” Kurt cut the  incoherent mumbling man off. “But Miss Berry is not going to be in need of your services after all.”

“What?”

“Um, what?” The man and Rachel asked at the same time and consequently it was also the first thing she understood from him since meeting him.   


“Yeah um… she will gladly pay your for your time today but we have decided to go in another direction.”

“But-”

“Thank you for your time,” Kurt cut him off again. And with the appalled man got to his feet, grasped his belongings and stormed out of the café in a huff. It was very Rachel Berry-esque and Kurt giggled at that.

“Um, excuse me,” Rachel said and he could tell she was angry. His laughing stopped and his smile all but disappeared. “What was that Kurt?”

“Look you don’t need him.”

“Don’t I?”

“No you don’t… you couldn’t understand him anyway,” Rachel couldn’t argue with that. In fact she was calming down quite a bit. She switched seats and took the seat the  wedding planner had been sitting and faced Kurt.

“Okay so what then? I mean I can’t plan a wedding Kurt… I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“No you wouldn’t… but do you know who would?”

“Who?”

“Me,” he said flatly and Rachel couldn’t fight the smile that idea brought to her face. He was right; he was the perfect choice. Her mind immediately  flashed back to Burt and Carole’s wedding and what an amazing job Kurt did putting that together; and with a  meager budget at that. She and Quinn would have much more to spend as both of their careers were currently thriving. 

But then all of her excitement suddenly vanished.

“But… But Kurt, you’re leaving.”

“I know,” he was still just as excited as he was when he first told her.

“But how are-”

“Rachel… I don’t leave for a couple months. I can help you come up with a plan. And power point,” he saw her eyes light up as soon as he said those words and he held back a laugh. “We will have everything planned out to perfection before I leave and then you and Quinn will just have to follow the steps by the deadlines given,” her smile grew as he talked so he continue. “And if you run into trouble I will only be a phone call away…  more than happy to help,” she nodded.

“And I will also find a suitable replacement planner to help deal with the day to day crazy Rachel that I am sure you will become,” she shook her head and beamed at him.

“I’m going to miss you so much Kurt,” she battled the tears that were threatening to escape.

“I know,” he covered her hand with his own. “I am going to miss you too. I’m going to miss everyone but this is a dream come true… and it was a dream I didn’t even realize I wanted until it was  laid at my feet,” she nodded her head.

“Yeah I know that feeling,” she said as she thought back to the first time she saw Quinn, and then to the first time she spoke to the girl. She had always been in love with her  but she  never thought that dream would come to fruition until that fated day when Quinn revealed her own feelings.

Don’t stop believing \- she thought with a wistful grin.

She shook her head and focused in her friend who was going to  help her as much as possible up until the day he would be leaving to move  an ocean away; and suddenly she was sad. To fight those feelings she asked Kurt about the one thing she knew was still weighing on his mind.

“And Blaine,  has he-” she stopped talking when he shook his head no. 

“No,” he told her  honestly and she could see that it was definitely something that was heavy on his mind and in his heart. “I mean I get it… it’s huge but it’s driving me insane. He’s not even really talking to me about it and I wish he would you know.”

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded. “H-Have you asked him?”

“No, because I don’t want him to think I’m pressuring him. I just wish I knew where his head was at?”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” She asked and he shook his head no again.

“No, I appreciate the thought Rachel but I don’t want him to think I sent you… and he knows us both so well that he would know,” she nodded in agreement. “No, I just need to be patient and wait for him and hope for the best. I mean, worst case… he doesn’t go, but that doesn’t mean we have to  break up right?”

“Right,” she told him. “I mean look at Quinn and I… we did it. It wasn’t easy but we did it,” she was trying to keep the negativity out of her voice so that he wouldn’t go to that place but she knew he did anyway.

She could see it.

“But you and Quinn could at least visit every other weekend,” she didn’t say anything.

She didn’t have to.

They were both sharing the same thought. Which was that if Kurt went to Paris alone it would most likely be the end of relationship with Blaine. 

Kurt shook his head and wiped his tears.

“Enough about me… let’s talk about this wedding,” Rachel’s smile widened. She was happy to try and get Kurt’s mind off of Blaine even if it was only for a few hours. “Where do we start?”

“You tell me… you’re the expert,” and with that his smile appeared again and they began looking through wedding magazines for ideas of where to start.

And it was kind of wonderful.

A few hours without any worries.

A few hours… for two old friends to re-connect again.

It was perfect.

/

“Hey Quinn… thanks for meeting me,” Blaine  said as he handed her a cup. She sat across from him at the Starbucks near the studio.  “I know you’re busy right now and-”

“It’s fine Blaine,” she cut him off. She could tell he was worrying and the last thing he needed right now was to add more stress onto himself; he was stressed enough. “We get breaks, it’s fine.”

“Okay,” he said quietly and then the next few minutes were filled with nothing but silence as he thought about what he had wanted to ask her. She waited patiently because the last thing she wanted to do was push. So instead she just sipped her coffee and waited. 

Finally he spoke.

“How do you know what the right choice is?” He didn’t have to elaborate any further  for her to know what he meant. She smiled and covered his hand.

“You just know,” he met her eyes. “I know that seems a bit cliché and kind of like a cop out,” he nodded as that was his first thought. “But it’s the honest truth. You just know Blaine. Look, it’s  actually very simple.”

“There is nothing simple about this,” he cut her off as he felt the stress rising again. “I mean I have done nothing but stress out about this decision since Kurt told me. I mean I even lost some hair in the drain of the shower this morning. This is the single most stressful thing I have ever had to think about… and there is nothing simple about that.”

“Okay,” Quinn said realizing that maybe she worded it wrong and tried a different approach. “Look I didn’t mean the decision was simple,” she told him and when he looked up she knew she had his full attention. “I meant the concept is.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“It means... you need to imagine both choices.  Put your mind into a position where you have chosen your career over Kurt, and then do the same with the choice being Kurt over Broadway… and then decide from there.”

“I’m  confused.”

“In each scenario, you have to live without something that is important to you right?” He  nodded. “Well which one can you see yourself being happy without having and then the choice will be obvious,” she watched as his mind played over her words. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

“Thanks Quinn.”

“No problem,” she got up from her seat. “I have to get back… I hope I helped.”

“You did… thank you.” He said and he got up to hug her. Once she was gone he sat back down. From the doorway Quinn watched him as he  continued to think  about what she had told him to do.

And he didn’t know it yet.

But she did.

She knew his choice from the moment she told him; she could see it on his face.

And she sure would miss him.

Both of them.

* * *

The next day all of Kurt’s  worries flew out the window as Blaine found him at home after work.

“Hey,” he said carefully having seen the look on Blaine’s face. He looked adorable- albeit a bit crazy- but still very adorable. 

“Hey… listen I’m sorry for shutting you out Kurt I just needed to-”

“It’s okay I understand.”

“I talked with Quinn and she helped me see things-”

“It’s fine Blaine… you don’t have to decide right away we have time and I can wait.”

“But I have-”

“Blaine.”

“Stop interrupting me,” Blaine said with a low frustrated groan.

“Sorry,” Kurt said with fear in his tone. He could feel a slight panic washing over him. This was the moment he had been waiting, and begging for, and suddenly he felt like he wasn’t ready to hear Blaine’s choice.

Maybe he never would be.

Blaine could see the panic in Kurt’s eye and decided to end his worrying.

“I’m caught in your gravity Kurt,” he said with his voice trembling and Kurt stepped closer to the boy of his dreams who somewhere in between it all became the man of his dreams. “I have been… ever since that day you walked down those stairs at Dalton and though I didn’t know what it was in that moment, I knew you had changed me. There is no amount of fame and fortune that could or would ever compete with that.”

“Oh god Blaine,” Kurt began and then the tears overwhelmed him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer. Kurt draped his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to tell you  this, I just wanted to be one hundred percent sure and that I wouldn’t wind up resenting you if I followed my heart.”

“And you won’t?”

“No,” Blaine said proudly and Kurt could tell that he meant it; but he still wanted to be sure.

“And how can you be sure?”

“It’s simple  actually… I pictured my life on Broadway as a successful male lead but without you in my life,” Kurt nodded. “And then I pictured myself in Paris with you and not performing on Broadway.”

“And?”

“Well in only one of those scenarios I was giving up the only thing that I couldn’t live without and that certainly wasn’t  Broadway.”

“Oh god,” Kurt said again and the tears slid down his cheeks.

“I can see myself living happily without Broadway Kurt… but I cannot see myself living happily without you.” With that Kurt kissed him. It was deep, it was passionate, and it was full of love and desire and when the kiss broke Blaine knew he had made the right choice.

Because never once had performing filled him with as much joy as kissing Kurt did.

And so the choice was easy.

In fact, it had never even been a choice at all.

“Are you sure though?” Kurt’s voice broke him out o f his thought and he met theb  beautiful eyes of the man he loved. He nodded once. “But Blaine I know you say you won’t resent me but-”

“There are no buts Kurt… this is my choice and I know it’s the right one because it’s making me happy… if I chose Broadway… a choice that doesn’t even  guarantee my happiness I would’ve chose wrong.”

“But what are you going to do?”

“I’ll find something… you found a dream come true that you didn’t even realize was what you always wanted right?” Kurt nodded. “Well maybe Paris is where I’ll find mine too.” 

“I love you,” Kurt said happily and dreamily. He was going to get everything his heart desired and the feeling was overwhelming.

The best kind of overwhelming though.

“I love you too,” Blaine whispered before he kissed him. And as they kissed both men knew that the right choice had been made.

They weren’t sure how they knew.

They couldn’t explain it, they could only feel it.

Like gravity.

* * *

The week ended much like it had begun.

Everyone was scattered around Rachel and Quinn’s living room. But this time Brittany and Santana were there as well.

And this time, they were celebrating Quinn.

Her television show was about to premiere and she was so excited and thrilled to be surrounded by such amazing people as they once again gathered to support each other. She wasn’t sure exactly  when or  exactly  how the glee club had become a family.

But they ha d.

And she was  once again,  so glad for that fact.

The popcorn bowls were on the table, everyone had a beer in hand, and Quinn leaned against the doorframe between the living room and kitchen...  and watched them all. 

Her friends.

Puck, Sawyer, Brody, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina,  Santana, Brittany,  and Rachel… always Rachel.

They were all here.

And the friends back home and all over the country were in her heart and she knew they would be watching too.

She knew without a doubt.

“Hey are you okay?” Rachel’s soft voice brought her back to the present and she smiled and nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine,”  she said with a contented sigh. “I’m just thankful for you all.” Rachel smiled and stepped closer; wrapping her arms around Quinn’s  waist and hugging her tight.

“We’re all proud of you, you know.” Quinn nodded because she did know. “Especially me… I love you so much Quinn and I am so proud of you, and  proud  to be with you.”

“Me too baby… you’re like,” she trailed off as her thoughts ran wild. There were so many different words that she could use to describe what Rachel was to her. But one word summed them all up perfect. “You’re like coming home,” Rachel beamed at that and pulled Quinn into a heated kiss.

After a moment, Rachel stepped out of her embrace and tugged on her hand.

“Come on… it’s time,” Rachel said excitedly and dragged Quinn over to the chair that they had been sharing earlier.

“So Q,” Santana said and Quinn looked over at her. “Are you going to be fat from the first episode?” Quinn laughed at the fact that Santana would never change.

And she’d  never want her too.

“No… my character doesn’t even find out that she’s pregnant until like episode four,” Santana nodded and Quinn knew she was thinking of another inappropriate question.

“Okay so does she know she has a raging lady boner for other ladies from the beginning or not?”

“Pretty much from the moment she sees the girl of her dreams,” she answered and then her eyes locked on Rachel’s as they once again  relieved that amazing moment from their past. The first of many small moments they have shared, and will continued to share.

The sound of Santana’s scoff brought them out of their staring contest.

“Wait so what you’re telling me is… this show is basically recounting you and Berry’s relationship.”

“Pretty much,” Quinn said with a giggle.

“Oh for  fuck’s sake, wasn’t once enough?” Santana shouted with a grumble while Quinn just laughed. Once the show began everyone was quiet as they did in fact start to relive the journey that she and Rachel made together.

And it did make for great television.

Like she always knew it would.

And everyone was glued to the television as the episode played out… even Santana.

It was in that moment that Quinn knew her labor of love was a success.

And she didn’t need the ratings to know that… she could feel it.

And then Rachel leaned her head back and whispered in her ear.

“Small moments,” two words that brought the biggest smile to Quinn’s face.

“Another of many,” she replied and kissed Rachel’s cheek before they both turned their attention back to the screen; where they became just as enthralled with the show as everyone in the room was.

Just as the rest of the world was.

Small moments indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Everything is Different by Stellar Kart.


	5. Taking Different Roads

_ “Home wasn’t a set house, or a single turn on the map. It was wherever the people who loved you were, whenever you were together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you can take with you for your entire life, wherever you may go.” _

_ \--Sarah Dessen; What Happened to Goodbye _

/

Rachel  and Kurt were going crazy with the wedding planning; it was one of those rare nights where they all had the night off. Well besides Kurt who had given notice to his show that he would be leaving and they had replaced him.

So Kurt spent his  nights packing for Paris and his  days helping Rachel with the wedding plans; and tonight she was off as well. 

But she wasn’t the only one. This was a very rare night indeed; as not only Rachel but Quinn, Santana, Sawyer, Puck, and Sugar were all off of work. And they were all over at Rachel’s house watching from the living room while Rachel and Kurt sat across the room in the dining room; sorting out the wedding plans.

Kurt rolled his eyes because- of course- Rachel was extra crazy today and everyone that was gathered around the  living room were all laughing quietly  as they watched the two of them.

Rachel on the other hand hadn’t even really noticed what was going on with everyone else as she was stuck inside her own head.

“Hey Q,” Santana’s voice called from across the living room to Quinn who had been intently watching Rachel. She was helping with the wedding planning- well she wanted to anyway- but every time she tried to help she either got yelled at by Rachel,  by  Kurt, or by both of t hem. So she decided  that she would sit idly by and wait; for if and when either of them needed her for something.

It was safer that way.

But when she heard Santana calling her she turned her attention to her friend and she  met her eyes.

“Are you sure you want to marry Berry?” She cupped her hand over her mouth and  spoke barely above a whisper. “She’s a little fucking crazy!”

“I heard that Satan,” Rachel’s voice chimed from the other room and Santana’s eyes bulged out. 

“How the fuck did s he hear that?” Santana said in the same tone .

“I heard that too,” Rachel’s voice chimed again and Santana sat back against her chair in amazement… also slight fear. “And I might not be so CRAZY,” she shouted the word. “If my  fiancée  who supposedly loves me  so much was  actually HELPING!” She screamed the last words and Quinn hopped to her feet.

“Whipped,” Puck whispered and Quinn turned to smack him but saw that Sawyer was already doing it. She turned back and scurried  over to the other room.

When she appeared in the dining room; Rachel rolled her eyes at the sight of her.

“Oh now you suddenly want to help,” she said with an attitude.  “Now! After I scream at you.”

“Rachel all you do is  scream at me,” Quinn said and when Rachel turned and glared at her she became a little frightened. 

So did Kurt.

And so would anyone who had to see that look on Rachel’s normally sweet face.

“And I-I-I-” Quinn stammered.

“Hm, did you hear that?” Kurt asked to no one in particular. “That sounds like my cue to leave,” and then he was gone, and so were the rest of their friends; leaving Quinn alone in the dining room with a very angry Rachel Berry.

Rachel wasn’t yelling anymore.

She wasn’t doing anything  actually… except staring at  Quinn with her arms crossed and a terrifying look of pure hurt mixed with an equally terrifying look of rage.

“Look I’m sorry okay I didn’t mean that the way it sounded I-”

“All I do is scream at you,” Rachel repeated her words. “All I do is scream at you?” She shouted now and Quinn looked to her feet. It was true; if it wasn’t her it was Kurt and Quinn  understood… she really, really did. She knew how stressed out that this planning was and she wanted to help but she was being shut out.

And she was being shut out in the form of getting screamed at by Rachel at every turn.

And she knew Rachel knew it too.

But she also knew that there was no reasoning with Rachel right now.

So instead she kept quiet.

“Oh, so you’re going to say nothing,” Rachel yelled again and it was then that Quinn heard the front door open and close and she knew that all of their friends were making an escape.

“What should I say Rachel?” Quinn asked as her own anger was starting to flare. “It doesn’t matter what I say; it doesn’t matter what I do… you’re still going to scream at me. It doesn’t matter that you’re virtually shutting me out of the planning of my own wedding because every time I offer to help you scream at me-”

“Quinn I-”

“And when I don’t offer you scream at me anyway… I’m tired of this Rachel. I am tired of walking on egg shells as far as the wedding goes.  You  don’t  want my help… you  do want my help,” she was finally letting all of her pent up anger out and there was nothing Rachel could do to stop it now.  “Maybe you don’t even want me at the fucking wedding,” she finished with a scream and turned to leave.

“Quinn I-” Quinn wheeled around and Rachel’s words died in her throat.

“No! You know what… tell me when I have to be  there, tell me where I have to be… tell me what I have to wear and I’ll be there because I want to marry you Rachel, I just didn’t realize I was going to have no part in planning it with you,” and with that Quinn stormed out of the kitchen.

And when the front door slammed in her wake Rachel jumped at the sound.

And then she collapsed as tears washed over her.

Quinn was right.

She had been shutting her out.

And s he didn’t even know why.

* * *

It was several hours and several drinks with Santana later; that Quinn stumbled into the apartment. She wasn’t drunk per se… she was just a little tipsy; not enough that she didn’t care how much storming out must’ve hurt Rachel so as soon as she got the door closed; she called quietly for her.

“Rach,” she said softly. When there was no answer she knew the girl was sleeping. As she made her way over to the couch she saw her beautiful fiancée asleep on said couch; her cheeks were stained with tears and that alone broke Quinn’s heart.

Knowing she was the source of those tears.

Rather than the source of the smile Rachel usually wore.

She sat down on the couch next to her and just stared at her face. She looked at the girl of her dreams for quite  some time wondering how in the hell they got here.

She knew fighting and arguing was part of life.

And especially part of love.

She just hated when she and Rachel fought; she hated when she made Rachel sad, or mad, or any emotion other that blissfully happy.

After watching her sleep for several minutes she leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to those perfect lips.

When Rachel felt Quinn’s lips on hers it woke her up instantly and she moaned into it; she opened her eyes, tangled her fingers in Quinn’s hair, and deepened the kiss.

“Mm,” this time it was Quinn that moaned as Rachel’s tongue pushed deep into her mouth. They enjoyed the feel of each other for several moments before the memory of their fight flooded back to both of their minds; and Quinn reluctantly pulled off of those magnificent lips. “Baby I-”

“Shh,” Rachel said wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck and holding her tight so that she couldn’t move further away. “We’ll talk  later; I just need to feel you right now.” Quinn nodded and then Rachel crashed her lips against Quinn’s again. “Mm, you taste like vodka,” Rachel hummed as her lips left Quinn’s and moved to her neck.

“Yeah I uh… Santana and I… uh oh god Rach, that feels,” her words died as Rachel began sucking on her neck. 

“I love you,” Rachel said into her neck. It was mumbled and Quinn could barely hear it…  but she didn’t need to hear it to know what Rachel said.

“I love you too baby,” Quinn replied and then Rachel’s lips were covering hers again. 

And as they made love; they reaffirmed how much they both wanted this, how in love they were and always had been…

And how they weren’t and would never be taking different roads.

This was home.

In each other’s arms, and each other’s eyes.

Just like always.

/

Later, as they lay cuddled in bed having made love several times; Rachel leaned up and rested her arms and chin against Quinn’s chest.

“I’m sorry-”

“No I’m sorry,” Quinn cut her off. “I know you were just stressing out and  you’re right I should help more.”

“No you were right… I haven’t even let you help and then I yell at you when you don’t offer it.”

“We were both wrong then?” Quinn suggested with an arch of her eyebrow. Rachel nodded with a smile across her face.

“And you know that is very hard for me to admit Quinn,” she said with a teasing grin.

“I know,”  Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl’s silliness.

“And from now on you’re in on every meeting with Kurt , and you’re going to be heavily involved in any and all choices going forward… just like you should have been all along.”

“What have I gotten myself into?” Quinn asked with a wink and Rachel’s evil smirk replaced her smile.

“Oh you have no idea,” Rachel said using one of Quinn’s signature lines. “But seriously Quinn,” she lowered her eye s and smiled again. “I’m sorry.” Quinn nodded. “Shutting  out wasn’t my intention… I have just been stressed out.”

“I know… and abandoning you wasn’t my intention I was just giving you space.”

“So we’re on the same road?”

“Always,” Quinn answered. Rachel leaned over and pressed a sweet peck to those lips and then settled back down on the bed beside Quinn. It was silent for several moments; until Rachel spoke again.

And there was teasing in her tone.

That innocent but naughty sound that Quinn was so very much in love with.

“You know Quinn…” she began and when Quinn looked over at her she saw that look in Rachel’s eyes. That look of wanton desire and she became soaked. “The best part about fighting is…” she trailed off when Quinn hovered over her.

“Make up sex,” Quinn finished and Rachel nodded while wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck and pulling her closer.

“My thoughts exactly,” Rachel purred right before  Quinn’s lips collided with her own.

And they spent the rest of the night making up.

* * *

The next day found Quinn sitting in the audience of Beth’s school’s auditorium. It was time for the end of the year school play at her school and she was sad that Rachel was going to miss it because of work. But Rachel made her promise that she would record the entire show for  her  to see later.  


And of course she agreed. She had her camera in hand and was waiting for the show to start when Shelby came over and sat beside her. 

“Hey,” she said and she could tell that the woman was frazzled with nerves.

“Hey,” Shelby said and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ears. “Ugh I never realized how nerve wracking being a show mom would be,” Quinn laughed at that. 

“Well if she is anything like you… she will be a big star someday,” Quinn said honestly and Shelby met her eyes. What Quinn saw was a look of adoration.

“Thank you Quinn,” she said sincerely and Quinn smiled. “But honestly if Beth becomes a big star someday it won’t be just because of me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you serious?” Shelby asked and she was honestly confused. When Quinn still looked at her as if she had no idea what she was talking about; she continued. “Seriously Quinn… you,” she waited and shook her head when Quinn still looked confused. “You spend the  better part of your high school career performing with the glee club,” Quinn shook her head. “And the other  half as a cheerleader…  both are an art form."  


“Yeah but-”

“Yeah but nothing… and then you spent most of your college career not only starring  in  plays and movies but also writing them,” Quinn was full on blushing now. “And now… a hit television show, a movie under your belt, and another one being written… you’re a star Quinn… so if Beth has any  aptitude for this I’m pretty damn sure it comes from her genes.” Quinn was beaming now.

“Thanks Shelby.”

“And that isn’t even including Puck’s part in all of this… he is also incredibly talented,” Quinn nodded again.

“What was that I heard about me being incredible?” Puck’s voice sounded from behind them and both women turned to see him sliding into the row behind them with Sawyer right by his side. “I’m not too late am I?”

“No you’re just in time,” Shelby told him and reached back the grasp his hand. “Thank you so much for being here Puck… both of you,” she added meeting Sawyer’s eyes. And then she looked at Quinn. “All of you… it means so much to me, and it’ll mean so much to Beth.”

“Are you kidding me?” Puck asked. “We wouldn’t miss it.”

“He’s right,” Quinn added. “And I’m recording it for Rachel… she’s so upset that she has to miss it but she told me to tell Beth that she promises not to miss the next one.”

“Aw,” Shelby said reflecting on the fact that she and Rachel had come such a long way since she first contacted her and then subsequently panicked. “Well Beth will understand, she knows that Rachel is busy being a big, big star… her words not mine,” at that both Quinn  and Puck beamed with pride over the fact that their daughter was a huge fan of Rachel.  


“She also knows that her Mama Quinn is also a big  star… and Auntie Britt and Daddy  Noah sings loud music… all her words,” Puck laughed at that. 

“She’s just…” he trailed off as he tried to find the words and only one summed it up. “Perfect.”

“Yeah she is,” both Shelby and Quinn said at the same time. In a tone that was full of pride and unconditional love. The kind of love only a mother would understand.

Just as the curtain rose, Paul entered and sat beside Shelby.

“Sorry I’m late,” he whispered and kissed her cheek. “Traffic was insane.”

“It’s okay,” Shelby whispered and looked at the man of her dreams. This is what she always wanted. She just wanted someone to share all of Beth’s moments with… and she was so glad she  had  found him.

Quinn on the other hand fumbled with the video camera and  Puck leaned over her shoulder.

“Don’t fuck it up Q… or my Jew babe won’t give you any  of the p-”

“Puckerman!”

“Noah!” Both Quinn and Sawyer reprimanded him before he could finish and he just chuckled and sat back in his seat to watch his baby girl shine.

And she did.

Brilliantly.

And  Quinn got it all on video.  


And she knew Rachel was going to love every second of watching as Beth; danced, sang, and acted her way across that stage flawlessly.

Later on when they watched the video together along with all of their friends Quinn knew that not only was Rachel beaming with pride over what a good singer Beth already was but so were Puck, Sawyer,  Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Tina. 

And as Beth danced across that stage she knew that Mike and Brittany were beaming with pride. 

And as she said her lines better than any other kid up there she was a very proud mom.

Not like she wasn’t anyway.

But watching her future triple threat in her very first production had her buzzing with thoughts of a future for Beth that was very Rachel Berry- esque.

And there was no greater thought than that.

* * *

Beth’s Hideaway was just about finished with the renovations and would be ready to open for business in about a month or two… but right now it was definitely in good enough shape for a private party.

A sad party.

But also an incredible one.

Tonight the gang would celebrate Kurt and Blaine as they would be getting on a plane for Paris late the next day; and no one wanted to do this… but they  wouldn’t want to say goodbye to their friend in any other way.

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Sawyer, and Puck had spent the entire day getting the place ready for the party and now was the time. Kurt and Blaine knew that they would be attending a goodbye party but they had no idea who would be there. 

As everyone arrived Rachel squealed when Mercedes and Sam entered the building.

“Nice place Puckerman.” Mercedes signature snark had them all turning their heads and Rachel squealing as she walked over to them. 

“Oh my god you guys… you made it!” She hugged them both.

“Yeah we wouldn’t miss it Rachel,” she told her. “And we brought someone along,” when they stepped aside Rachel  squealed again as Artie rolled into the room.

“Oh my Barbra! Artie! I had no idea.”

“Yeah these guys kept it a surprise for me because I wasn’t sure I could make it until the last minute. After  they all hugged and greeted Mercedes, Sam, and Artie;  they  went back to finishing up the last minute details.

Rachel was setting up the karaoke machine when another voice from her past had her wheeling around in shock, amazement, and maybe a little bit of love.

“Did someone order a big brother?” Finn’s voice broke everyone out of their duties and they all stared at him. But more shocking than seeing Finn standing there was seeing the baby that was wrapped up in his arms and the woman standing beside him.

“Oh my Barbra… Finn!” Rachel shouted as she headed over toward him. This was supposed to be a surprise for Kurt and Blaine and instead it felt like it was a surprise party for her. “What are you doing here?” As she got closer so did everyone else.

“Burt… he told me all about what was happening here and I decided there was no way my  brother was leaving the country without me saying goodbye  to him… so we booked the flight and here we are,” he looked over at his wife. “Everyone… this is my wife Gena,” they all smiled at the woman and Santana held back a comment. “Gena, this is everyone,” he said and she giggled and then he introduced them all by name.

“It’s nice to meet all of you… Finn talks of you guys like family so it’s great to put faces to the names.”

“Gena isn’t going to stay for the party she’s going to take the baby back to the hotel and we’re  taking Kurt and Blaine out to dinner tomorrow before they leave but first I wanted to introduce you all to my son Jonathan,” with that Rachel melted and took the baby from his arms.

And as she stared into the face of the son of Finn Hudson she had never been more proud of the boy- the man- that was once the biggest pain in her ass.

“He’s beautiful Finn,” she said handing the baby to Quinn who took the baby and then smiled up at Finn.

“Excellent job Hudson,” she told him and he shot her his sideways grin. After the baby was p assed around to everyone…

And  yes even Santana held him. 

The last person to hold him was Puck; and as he handed the now giggling baby to Finn’s wife; he smirked at his friend.

“He’s fucking incredible dude,” Puck held out his hand and Finn shook it with a wide smile.

“Thanks bro.”

“I am proud of you man.”

“Okay, okay enough of this gay- man- love fest,” Santana chimed in. “This party needs to get started or  Snix is about  to be unleashed on y’all and as you know… that ain’t pretty.” Both Finn and Puck joined everyone as they laughed at Santana.

She really would never change.

Finn turned to his wife and kissed her and then he kissed his son on the forehead.

“Sleep well buddy,” and Rachel who was the closest could see the little boy’s smile widen as he looked at his dad.

Wow… Finn Hudson is a dad.

And as she looked at him; she could see an inner happiness.

He was born for this and she damn sure going to tell him so.

“Okay babe,” Finn addressed his wife and then he kissed her. “See you later,” she nodded.

“Yeah and have fun,” she winked and Rachel didn’t miss the way the woman looked at him. She was  so happy for her friend as that was the way she always looked at Quinn. “It was  nice meeting you all,”  Gena addressed the room and then waved with her free hand as she left. Once she was gone Finn looked back at his friends and the first one he locked eyes on was Rachel Berry.

“I’m so proud of you Finn,” she told him and watched him beam at her words.

“Thanks Rach,” he pulled her into a hug.

“I have a question,” Santana’s voice brought them out of their moment and all eyes were on her. “Why is your wife so pouty Finn; is it because you have a limp dick?” Finn just laughed at that and stepped closer to her.

“I have missed you too Santana,” he pulled her into a hug.

“Ew, gross…  make it stop,” Santana fought the hug. They were all watching and laughing  at  the exchange between Finn and Santana that they missed Kurt and Blaine walking in.

“Hey guys,” Kurt said and they all wheeled around and screamed surprise but it didn’t have the same effect.

But somehow it was just as perfect as if it  had happened the way they intended.

Especially when Kurt saw Mercedes and the squealing began as they hugged like school girls.

/

Several hours, and many drinks later the gang was having a blast as they all talked and drank, and showed their love the way families do.

It was brilliant.

It was amazing.

And it was sad.

And as Rachel stood off to the side reflecting on the fact that next day she would be saying goodbye to one of her best friends… well two of them.

“Hey,”  she heard Quinn’s voice and looked up to see her approaching. She  shot her a sad smile. “Don’t be sad baby… not until tomorrow anyway.”

“I know… I know, it’s just… I-” she stammered.

“I know,” Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist and pulled her closer. “I’m going to miss them too,” she kissed Rachel’s foreheads.

“It’s just… we’re taking different roads… we all are and I get that; it just really sucks that Kurt’s road is taking him and Blaine so far away.”

“I know,” Quinn pressed their foreheads together and just listened to the sound of Rachel’s  breathing. She wasn’t looking forward to the next day either. Luckily Puck’s voice broke them out of their sad moment and they focused on celebrating tonight and  being sad tomorrow.

“Hey everyone,” Puck called over the mic and the chattering died down. “As you all know this place will be opening  sometime within the next few months and we will have a grand opening officially… but unofficially I couldn’t think of a better way to kick off the grand opening of my night club than by celebrating two of the best and bravest men I know… so here is to Kurt and Blaine… congrats dudes,” he held up his beer and everyone followed suit. “It sucks that you guys are leaving but we all  know it’s to make  better lives for yourselves and we are all so fucking proud and happy for you, to know you, and to be considered family by you,” both Kurt and Blaine nodded and  fought the  tears in their eyes. “And if I cry I’m fucking kicking your asses.” With that they laughed.

“So without further ado… may I present Rachel Berry doing what she does best.” He hopped off the stage and Rachel got up there. 

“Kurt… Blaine… we all wanted to  do  something special for you to say goodbye and wish you luck and there is no other way for us to that than to do what we do best,” Kurt laughed knowing a song was about to happen. “So in the tradition of the New Directions... I organized  a boys against the girls sing off,” Kurt hung his head laughing because of course she would do that. “So I ask all of my fellow female glee clubbers to join me on the stage.” Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar got up on stage.

“Blaine… Kurt… this one is for you,” she paused to wipe a tear out of her eye. “With love.”

The music began and Puck joined them on stage with is guitar in hand accompanying them as they sang.

[Rachel]

_ I'll be right here where you need me _  
_ Anytime just keep believing _  
_ And I'll be right here _  
_ If you ever need a friend _  
_ Someone to care and understand _  
_ I'll be right here _

[Quinn]  
_ All you have to do is call my name _  
_ No matter how close or far away _  
_ Ask me once and I'll come _  
_ I'll come running _

[Mercedes]

_ And when I can't be with you, dream me near _  
_ Keep me in your heart and I'll appear _  
_ All you gotta do is turn around, _  
_ Close your eyes, look inside _  
_ I'm right here _

[Santana]  
_ Isn't it great that you know that _  
_ I'm ready to go wherever you're at _  
_ Anywhere, I'll be there _

[Brittany and Sugar]  
_ All you have to do is call my name _  
_ No matter how close or far away _  
_ Ask me once and I'll come _  
_ I'll come running _

[Tina and Sugar]  
_ And when I can't be with you, dream me near _  
_ Keep me in your heart and I'll appear _  
_ All you gotta do is turn around, _  
_ Close your eyes, look inside _

[All]  
_ I'm right here _  
_ Whenever you need me _  
_ There's no need to worry _  
_ You know that I'm gonna be _  
_ Right here _  
  
_ Ask me once and I'll come _  
_ I'll come running _  
_ And when I can't be with you, dream me near _  
_ Keep me in your heart and I'll appear _  
_ All you gotta do is turn around, _  
_ Close your eyes, look inside _  
_ I'm right here _  
  
_ Oh, yeah, yeah _  
_ I'm right here _

When the song ended both Kurt and Blaine were in tears as they hugged each girl. Kurt might have held  on  a little longer, and a little tighter as he hugged both Mercedes and Rachel.

But that was okay.

Everyone understood.

Again they were broken out of their bubble by the sound of Puck’s voice.

“As sweet and touching as that was girls… this is a competition after all and now it’s time for us guys to put you ladies to shame,” they all laughed at competition they were having. “Gentleman… please join me,” Puck said grasping his guitar again and waiting as Sam and Mike helped Artie on  the stage, followed by Finn.

“Alright… Blaine, Kurt you guys are amazing. You are who you are and you don’t change for anyone but yourselves and we all love you,” Kurt felt more tears stinging his eyes but he fought it. “So in the tradition of one of Mr.  Schue’s stupid  ass  ideas we’re going to break tradition… just like you two do… just like we all do… and we’re going to sing a song that is very far out of our comfort zones… well for most of us anyway.  This song sums up perfectly how we feel about you two and about everyone in this room.”

“And so what… if it’s from a kid’s movie,” Finn added and everyone in the room chuckled.

“Exactly,” Puck said and started to play the music that was unfamiliar to most of them but as they sang the words everyone in the room had to agree that it was perfect.

[Artie]

_ We are, we are _  
_ Not your ordinary  fama-family _  
_ But we can all agree that _  
_ We are, we are _  
_ Close as close can be _

[Sam]  
_ So it don't matter what it looks like _  
_ We look perfect to me _  
_ We got every kind of lover _  
_ We're so lucky indeed _  
_ They can keep on talking _  
_ It don't matter to me cause _  
_ We are, we are family _

[All]  
_ We are are are are (We are are) _  
_ We are are are are (We are are) _  
_ We are are are are (We are are) _  
_ We are, we are family, family, family _  
_ We are, we are family _

[Finn]  
_ So what? _  
_ We don't look, we don't act _  
_ We don't walk, we don't talk _  
_ Like you do _  
_ So what? _  
_ If we hang just a hang and no shame _  
_ We both do what we want to _

[Mike]  
_ Cause we come from everywhere _  
_ Searching for ones to care _  
_ Somehow we found it here _  
_ We found us a home _

[All]  
_ We are, we are _  
_ Not your ordinary  fama-family _  
_ But we can all agree that _  
_ We are, we are _  
_ Close as close can be _

[Puck]  
_ So it don't matter what it looks like _  
_ We look perfect to me _  
_ We got every kind of lover _  
_ We're so lucky indeed _  
_ They can keep on talking _  
_ It don't matter to me cause _  
_ We are, we are family _

[Sam and Artie]  
_ Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange _  
_ But really they make us stronger _

_ And no one would replace not a thing _  
_ Mother or father _  
_ Cause we... _

[Finn and Mike]  
_ Cause we come from everywhere _  
_ Searching for ones to care _  
_ Somehow we found it here _  
_ We found us a home _

[Puck]  
_ We are, we are _  
_ Not your ordinary  fama-family _  
_ But we can all agree that _  
_ We are, we are _  
_ Close as close can be _

[All]  
_ So it don't matter what it looks like _  
_ We look perfect to me _  
_ We got every kind of lover _  
_ We're so lucky indeed _  
_ They can keep on talking _  
_ It don't matter to me cause _  
_ We are, we are family _

[All] (Artie)  
_ (Family) _  
_ (We are, we are) _  
_ We are, we are family _

When this song ended; Kurt and Blaine were in tears again… but so were Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany. 

“Oh my god you guys,” Brittany said. “That was amazing… I think you guys win.”

“Hey don’t go that far,” Rachel interjected as her competitive nature took over. Meanwhile Kurt just laughed.

Once everyone was once again hugged and thanked. Kurt and Blaine took the stage and Kurt was holding Blaine’s hand.

“Go ahead,” Blaine whispered.

“What about you?” 

“This is  your big chance… your big break,” he told him. “This is about you babe, and I am here to support you like I always will.”

“Gosh I love you, Blaine Warbler,” Kurt said with a wink and Blaine chuckled.

“And I love you teenage dream,” and Kurt swooned and then crashed their lips together.

After a hot albeit brief kiss; Kurt walked over to the microphone.

“Hey guys,” he wiped the tears out of his eyes. “That was incredible and I can’t thank you enough for the party, the beautiful songs, and the amazing glee club competition but I am afraid to say there is no winner,” there were grumbles heard… mostly from Rachel.

“There was no way to choose, I couldn’t… you all love me and Blaine and there is no way to express how much we love you back. They guys were right we are family… and girls we will always be there for you as well,” he wiped the tears out of his eyes and continued. “There is a song I would like to sing for you all now and it’s special and perfect and it sums up everything in my life until now and for the future ahead… and I would like nothing more than to share it with my family.”

The music began with Blaine  singing background vocals;  and  Rachel smiled the moment she heard it and as Kurt sang about his past and his future all the couples held each other close knowing that tonight they could celebrate as tomorrow they said goodbye to two loved ones.

 _ Grew up in a small town _  
_ And when the rain would fall down _  
_ I'd just stare out my window _  
_ Dreaming of what could be _  
_ And if I'd end up happy _  
_ I would pray (I would pray) _  
  
_ Trying hard to reach out _  
_ But when I tried to speak out _  
_ Felt like no one could hear me _  
_ Wanted to belong here _  
_ But something felt so wrong here _  
_ So I prayed I could break away _  
  
_ I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _  
_ I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky _  
_ And I'll make a wish _  
_ Take a chance _

_ Make a change _  
_ And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _  
_ But I won't forget all the ones that I love _  
_ I'll take a risk _  
_ Take a chance _  
_ Make a change _  
_ And breakaway _  
  
_ Wanna feel the warm breeze _  
_ Sleep under a palm tree _  
_ Feel the rush of the ocean _  
_ Get onboard a fast train _  
_ Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will) _  
_ And breakaway _  
  
_ I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _  
_ I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky _  
_ And I'll make a wish _  
_ Take a chance _  
_ Make a change _  
_ And breakaway _  
  
_ Buildings with a hundred floors _  
_ Swinging around revolving doors _  
_ Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but _  
_ Gotta keep moving on, moving on _  
_ Fly away, breakaway _  
  
_ I'll spread my wings _  
_ And I'll learn how to fly _  
_ Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye _  
_ I gotta take a risk _  
_ Take a chance _  
_ Make a change _  
_ And breakaway _

_ Out of the darkness and into the sun _  
_ But I won't forget the place I come from _  
_ I gotta take a risk _  
_ Take a chance _  
_ Make a change _  
_ And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway  _

When this song ended; they all cried and hugged… and then they partied the night away the only way they knew how.

With lots of booze, lots of singing, lots of fun…

And lots of love.

/

The next day as Rachel and Quinn led Blaine and Kurt toward security  at the airport;  they were all fighting tears. And as Rachel and Blaine said goodbye Kurt and Quinn did the same.

“Here,” Quinn handed him a bag.

“What’s this?” 

“Just open it,” she said and when he pulled one of her favorite books out of the bag he smiled back at her.

“Peter Pan?” He questioned as he opened the front cover and saw a quote in  Quinn’s handwriting  and underneath the quote was a personal message from her.

_ “Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.”--  J.M. Barrie. _

After reading the quote he read Quinn’s  personal  message.

_ This is one of my favorite books because it’s about not growing up and never letting the child inside your heart die. Good luck in all you do but please don’t ever grow up. _

_ With love, Quinn xo _

As he looked up at her and his eyes filled with tears there is so much he wanted to say… there were so many things,  but none of them were coming to him at the moment.  A ll he managed was a meager,

“Thank you,” before tears engulfed him and as Quinn held him he hoped she knew anyway; it felt like she knew.

S he knew.

After they hugged Quinn stepped away from him to give Rachel a moment with her friend and she went to say goodbye to Blaine.

“Take care of him.”

“I will,” Blaine promised.

“And take care of yourself.”

“I will,” he repeated. “We promise we’ll be back for the wedding and until then don’t stop believing Quinn,” with that she felt tears of her own. “Sometimes loving the same person your whole life is difficult but it never stops being worth it,” she shook her head because she knew and pulled him into a tight hug.

“God I’m going to miss you guys.” 

“We’ll miss you all too,” they were both full on crying and Rachel and Kurt were watching them from where they stood.

“God they’re such girls huh?” Kurt teased.

“I refuse to cry Kurt because Quinn was right this isn’t goodbye.”

“No it’s not,” he said fighting the battle with the tears and losing but it was okay because Rachel was losing her own battle with them. “We’re just taking different roads Rachel,” she nodded. “Home doesn’t always have to be a set house or a place on the map… home is where your heart is… and I will always have a home here, with you and the rest of the glee club.”

“You will,” she was full on crying now. “Dammit, I said no tears,” she chastised herself as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I have been changed by you,” he whispered and they both gave in to the tears. And when the tears were gone and he was standing beside Blaine looking at Rachel who now had Quinn at her side he smiled.

It was right.

It was the way things should be.

“Looks like we finally got it right, didn’t we Rachel Berry?” He said and she nodded. She felt Quinn hold her tight. “See you around,” he winked and as Quinn and Rachel watched them walk toward security they both let out sighs of exhaustion.

“I’m going to miss them,” Quinn said and Rachel hummed. She didn’t need to answer for Quinn to know that she felt the exact same way.

“Hey Rachel,” Kurt’s voice called across the room. “I almost forgot… I found you a new wedding planner.”

“Who?” She shouted back.

“You’ll see,” Kurt said with an evil wink before he turned away and that was how Kurt Hummel  walked out of her life.

Not for good of course.

But leave it to Kurt to make a dramatic exit .

But then again she wouldn’t have it any other way.

And now she was left to wonder who the hell Kurt left her with for the planning.

Something told her this wasn’t going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Love Will Tear Us Apart by Joy Division. 
> 
> The song the girls sang was Right Here by Miley Cyrus. 
> 
> The song the boys sang was We Are Family from the movie Ice Age 4. 
> 
> And the song Kurt sang was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.


	6. I Found My Way

_ “I used to walk along the opposite side of the road, and made others get out of my way. I used to think I could sit and wait for the times, but they won’t come until I meet them halfway. I’m halfway home and I’m on my own. I’m halfway there and I don’t care, I don’t mind.” _

_ \-- Jason Mraz; “Halfway Home” lyrics _

/

Rachel  and Quinn were walking down 6 th Avenue very early on a Sunday morning; Rachel had to go get ready for her show in a couple of hours but they both wanted to spend the morning walking.

When Rachel first suggested this to Quinn while they were in college she couldn’t wait for it to happen but as life started to take over they never found the time to do it; so she was more than surprised when Quinn woke her up before the sun had even risen and dragged her into the shower.

She was grumpy about it at the time; but now she was so happy; as she strolled along the near empty street with a coffee in one hand and Quinn’s hand in her other.

It was so perfect.

She leaned her head against Quinn’s arm as they walked and she was on top of the world.

“This is just wonderful baby,” she said after a few moments of just enjoying the feeling and she heard Quinn let out a sweet giggle.

“It sure is… I mean I have my girl, my coffee, and this beautiful city.”

“Mm,” Rachel signed contentedly.

And then her phone rang and she grumbled.

“Seriously,” she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Why did I even bring this?”

“You insisted,” Quinn told her with a smirk. They had discussed this before leaving because Quinn suggested that they leave their phones home but Rachel stomped her foot, cited that they should bring at least one of the phones, and pouted.  So Quinn gave in; and now she was trying not to laugh as her girlfriend was once again pouting and stomping her foot.

The phone however- had stopped ringing at this point.

“Seriously!” Rachel yelled. And just as she was about to tuck her phone back into her bag it started to ring again. She growled and looked at the phone’s caller ID. “Sugar?” She asked confused and looked at Quinn with an equal look of confusion.  “Why is Sugar calling me?”

“I don’t know babe.” Rachel shrugged and just as she was about to answer it… it stopped ringing; and the growl Rachel let out that time had Quinn laughing.

“It’s not funny Quinn.”

“It kind of is,” and with those words Rachel shot her a glare that was equal to her own. This time when the phone rang; Rachel immediately took the call. 

“What?”

“Hey Rachel!” Sugar’s bubbly voice came over the line and for some reason that made Rachel  even  more annoyed. 

“What. Do you want. Sugar?” Rachel grumbled and paused in between the words but either Sugar completely missed the anger in her tone or she didn’t care.

Rachel wasn’t sure.

And she didn’t think she’d ever find out.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something and I-”

“Do you not realize the time?” Rachel cut her off with anger; and again Sugar either missed it, or she ignored it.

“Yeah!” She said with glee. “But I know you of all people are up this early. Early bird and all that,” with that Rachel tuned her out as the girl started rambling incessantly. Sugar’s enthusiasm was something that  Rachel normally liked about the girl;  but right  now it was driving her crazy. 

“Sugar,” Rachel  cut off her  rambling as she tried to be less angry, more patient, and find out why  Sugar had called to begin with. 

“Yes Rachel,” Sugar teased.

“What did you call for?”

“Oh right… about that,"  Rachel again tried to be patient but was failing miserably as Sugar paused. Luckily she spoke again before Rachel could yell at her again. “Before  Kurt left he asked me to…” and before Sugar even finished the sentence Rachel felt her heart beating faster, and a slight panic take over. Kurt wouldn’t do that to her.

Would he?

She thought back to that day in the airport  exactly one month ago; and the evil look in his eye.

He would.

A fact that was confirmed a second later as Sugar finished her sentence.

“… take over his duties helping you plan  your wedding, and Rachel I am so excited.”

“You’ve got… to be… kidding me?” She asked with disbelief and that caused Quinn to look at her girlfriend with worry in her eyes. Rachel quickly shook her head to let Quinn know it  w as nothing to worry about.

Not really.

“Look Rachel I know that sometimes I like to tease you but I promise you that Kurt made the right choice in choosing me to help you… I won’t let you down.” She waited a few moments and when it was clear that Rachel wasn’t going to say anything she  continued. “It’ll all work out wonderfully, I have so many ideas, and I have a feeling that once the shock wears off you will be thanking Kurt.”

Again it was dead silence on the end of the line as Rachel continued to stare incredulously at Quinn with all words  alluding her at the moment.  


With the  exception of a few choice words for and about Kurt fucking Hummel.  


But  she  said nothing.

Again Sugar continued.

“Well okay Rachel… I’ll contact you again once the shock wears off but I promise it’ll be okay and I won’t let you or Kurt down,” again silence. “Okay bye.” And with that the line went dead and Rachel slowly pulled the phone away from her ear.

“Babe?” Quinn questioned as worry was starting to get to her. Rachel’s eyes finally focused in on her again and she shook her head. “What happened?”

“T-That w-was Sugar… and apparently she’s… she’s going to be our new wedding planner,” Rachel said still stunned and Quinn laughed.

She laughed.

She fucking laughed.   


Rachel’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“Seriously Quinn… there is nothing funny about this.”

“Oh…  oh… wait; you’re not kidding,” Rachel shook her head no. “What! Is Kurt drunk?” Quinn's anger was now boiling over.

“I don’t know but I’m about to find out,” Rachel started dialing Kurt’s number. “What time is it in Paris?” She asked but before Quinn could answer she shook her head. “You know what… I don’t really care,” he deserves this phone call now. “Hopefully he is at work in the  middle of a meeting or something.”

“Babe, if he’s working he might not answer.”

“Well I have his work phone number too,” Rachel said evilly and walked away. Quinn found Rachel’s dark side quite hot and she took a moment to revel in it before she jogged to catch up to Rachel.

Kurt did kind of deserve her wrath right now.

And she was going to enjoy every second of watching it happen.

* * *

It was a few days later and  Rachel was going to head to Puck's club’s opening night. She had the night off from her show for personal reasons so that she could be there for her best friend. She arrived early so that she could help him with the last minute details before the opening officially began.

And what she saw melted her heart. 

She saw Beth sitting on a bar stool sipping a drink that she was positive was a Shirley Temple while Noah leaned across the bar as they talked. Rachel couldn’t hear them and she didn’t want to intrude but when she entered; Puck saw her and waved her over.

As she got closer she heard Beth talking.

“So why does this place have my name on the sign?” Puck giggled at her question before he answered.

“Well because I needed a name for the place that meant something to me and sweetie you’re one of the most important people in my life.”

“I am?”

“Yes… you are.”

“Cool,” she said and continued to sip her drink. When Beth saw Rachel she stopped drinking  and smiled up at her. “Rachel… dada Noah said that he named  this place after me because I’m important.”

“I heard,” Rachel  replied before leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

“And dada Noah made me this awesome drink,” she continued and Rachel smiled.

“That is awesome… would dada Noah make me one too?” She met Puck’s eyes and he smirked. 

“Sure thing,” he said before quickly making Rachel the drink. When he slid it over to her she pulled out her wallet. 

“How much?” She asked and  he chuckled before he waved her off.

“Seriously Rach?” She nodded adamantly. “It’s on the house.”

“Well that is no way to make any money Noah,” she reprimanded. “With a business sense like that… this place will go under within a week,” he laughed knowing she was teasing but then she placed a crisp one dollar bill on the bar and looked at it and then back at her.

“Rach-”

“Please take it Noah… I would like the honor being able to say I was the first paying  customer to this place once it becomes an iconic place for people to stop by when they visit New York City,” he smiled at her and took the dollar bill. He put it in an envelope with the intention of framing it and hanging it on the wall. 

“That drink costs more than a buck though  Rach," he teased and she smirked.

“Well that’s all you’re getting… I mean isn’t there a family discount,” she winked and he nodded once.  A smirk playing across his lips as well.

“I love you Rachel Berry.”

“I love you right back.”

“Ew,” Beth said with a giggle and soon as  Rachel started  tickling her the sound of her giggling was filling up the room. Both Rachel and Puck swooned at the fact that Beth laughed just like Quinn.

After helping Puck with some last minute things-  with the help of Beth of course\-  Rachel could tell that Puck was nervous as it got closer to opening.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he started wringing his hands nervously. “I just um… I feel like I’m going to throw up,”  and just as the words left his mouth he ran for the bathroom.

“Noah!”

“Watch Beth,” he mumbled before he disappeared around the corner. Rachel felt so bad for  him but she turned to look at Beth.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Dada Noah has a tummy ache?"   


“No he’s okay… he is just nervous.”

“Oh like that time I felt sick in my tummy before I had to sing in the play.”

“Yeah sweetie… just like that,” she told Beth as the door opened and Shelby entered. Both Rachel and Beth seemed elated to see her. 

And both girls smiled.

“Mommy!” Beth hopped off the stool and ran to her.

“Hey monkey,” Shelby said as she hugged her daughter. “Did you have fun with Puck and Rachel?”

“So much fun mommy but I don’t want to leave… I want to stay and watch Dada and Mama Quinn, and Rachel, and Auntie Santana singing.”

“You can’t baby,” Shelby told her and Beth frowned. “They don’t allow little girls into bars.”

“I’m here right now,” she said sarcastically and Rachel had to withhold a laugh because not only did Beth look exactly Quinn… sometimes she sounded exactly like her too.

“Yeah but it’s different because it’s not open yet.”

“Well that’s stupid.”

“Beth!” Shelby said with authority and Beth had the smarts to look frightened.

“Sorry Mommy,” she said with a pout and a shrug. “I just wanted to hear them sing.” 

“I know baby, and I’m sorry… but maybe they can sing for you again another day,” Shelby said as Puck re-emerged from the bathroom. Shelby took one look at him and she instantly felt bad for him. “Nervous?”

“Yeah,” he said rubbing his stomach. He walked over to the bar, grabbed a beer, and took a  long drink. It was several moments later that he finally said. “I think I’ll be okay now… but hopefully I don’t throw up on stage.” He looked over at Beth and saw her pouting.

“What’s wrong Beth?”

“Mommy said I can’t stay and hear you sing.”

“Well I’m sorry sweetie but you can’t be here, it’s for adults only.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she pouted again and waved him off. He laughed and looked at  Rachel and the shared the same thought.

Mini Quinn.

“But what about this… how about we make a video of all of us singing and then I’ll come over tomorrow and we can watch it together? ”

“Yeah?” She asked as her eyebrows  rose in excitement.

“Yeah,” he promised and with that Beth looked at Shelby.

“Can he mommy? Please can he?” When Shelby nodded Beth pumped her fist.

“YESSS!!!!” She shouted. A moment later Quinn entered and as soon as Beth saw her she ran to her.

“Mama Quinn!” She shouted and an elated Quinn squatted down to greet her; Rachel watched the exchange with adoration. Puck stepped closer to the two  women as Quinn and Beth walked back over to join them. 

“Shelby,” he said and she met his eyes. “If there is any way possible I’d like you to be here tonight… can Paul-” 

“I already planned to be here,” she answered before he could even finish his question. A huge grin formed on his face.

“Awesome,” he  held his hand up for Beth, who gave him a high five. He then squatted in front of his little girl. “I’m going to sing a song for you tonight kiddo,” her smile widened and it’ll be on video for you to watch as many times as you want… forever.

“Awesome,” she hugged him tight and Shelby, Quinn, and Rachel all watched as once again this tiny little girl brought Noah Puckerman to his knees.

Literally.

* * *

It was about an hour later and the place was filled. Puck was off to the side of the stage as his band was sett ing everything up  for the performances. And he was pacing.

It was Quinn who noticed this time; and she approached him.

“Gonna puke again?”

“Really Quinn… you weren’t even here so please don’t be mean to me right now,” she smiled and patted his shoulder.

“You’re going to be amazing.”

“How can you be so sure?” He asked with his signature smirk.

“Because you promised a certain and incredible little girl a night to remember,” she said and with that his smirk turned into a full on smile. 

She was right. 

“Now just breathe and get y our ass up there.” He nodded with a chuckle.

As Quinn walked away Sawyer approached. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he told her and then started taking a few deep and steadying breaths.

“I’m not worried,” she said sincerely and he met her eyes.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you have never once let me down Noah… and tonight is no different.”

“Thanks babe… but this,” he motioned his hands around the packed room. “This… this night, these performances… they’re going to make or break this place, they’re going to make or break me.”

“Again Noah, you don’t disappoint… especially when you want something this badly,” she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Now get your ass on that stage and make everyone cry,” he giggled and suddenly he felt more confident than ever.

It’s amazing what a kiss from the right girl could do for a man’s confidence \- he thought.

As he jumped up on the stage he let the fear go.

And as he took another look around the packed room he smiled knowing they were all there to support him. His eyes landed on where his friends sat and he thought-  some more than others.

He  took a nother deep breath to steady his nerves.

“All right everyone,” he said into the microphone and the crowd quieted down to listen to him. “I’d like to welcome you all and thank you for being here for the grand opening of Beth’s Hideaway.” He waited as a thunderous round of applause happened. “Now as you all know I have pimped this place on the idea that my band  Noah Loca will be the house band but there will be different bands every weekend night,” the crowd cheered again. “Along with open  mic night  every Wednesday night… and Karaoke every Thursday night,” the crowd cheered again. “We are looking to help discover some hot young talent and that ladies and gentleman will start tonight,” again he waited until the cheering quieted down. “But that will be later on… now I would like to take a moment to share my own personal feelings about this bar with a few words and then a song.”

At those words Quinn took out her camera and started to record the rest of this for Beth. Nearby Rachel and Shelby watched with bated breath. And  sitting near them… was all of Puck’s friends…

Family. .

Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and Finn  had  once again made the trip and Kurt and Blaine were listening via speakerphone on Rachel’s phone.

“This place is called  Beth’s Hideaway because it is named after my daughter Beth,” the crowd awed as he continued. “She’s only seven, well almost eight actually so she couldn’t be here tonight but this performance is being recorded for her to watch tomorrow and hopefully for many years to come.” He looked over to where Quinn was standing with the camera knowing that it was zoomed in on him he winked.  


“Beth… I hope that in five or ten… or twenty years from now you watch this and know how proud I am to be your father and how proud I am of who you are little girl… you coming into my life changed me and I wanted to name this place after you because you were the first thing I ever did right, and I hope this club is as much of a success, a pride, and a legacy of mine as you are baby girl, I found my way… and I found it because I wanted to give you a reason to be proud of the man I am… proud to call me your dad,” again the crowd awed. Puck laughed and addressed them again.

“So to all the patrons of  Beth’s Hideaway and to my little girl… I promise all the songs that will be performed on this stage won’t be as cheesy and sentimental as this one… but I couldn’t think of a more perfect song to be performed as the very first performance on this stage.” He started to strum his guitar and the rest of his band followed suit. “Beth, this one is for you.” He  again  winked at the camera before singing.

 _ In my daughter's eyes I am a hero _  
_ I am strong and wise and I know no fear _  
_ But the truth is plain to see _

_ She was sent to rescue me _  
_ I see who I wanna be _  
_ In my daughter's eyes _

Quinn could feel an overwhelming emotion coming over her as Puck sang those words because they not only rang true for him, they rang true for her as well. She felt a tear slide down her cheek but kept her hand steady… there was no way Beth was going to miss this.  
  
_ In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal _  
_ Darkness turns to light and the _  
_ world is at peace _  
_ This miracle God gave to me gives me _  
_ strength when I am weak _

_ I find reason to believe  _  
_ In my daughter's eyes _

This time it was Shelby that was crying as she listened to Puck pour his heart and soul into that song and she knew that giving Puck and Quinn a chance to get to know Beth was the best thing she could’ve done… for all of them.

_ And when she wraps her hand _  
_ around my finger _  
_ Oh it puts a smile in my heart _  
_ Everything becomes a little clearer _  
_ I realize what life is all about _

Finn stood in the crowd watching and fighting tears of his own because he certainly knew that feeling. He knew and finally understood what it meant and felt like to be a father.  
  
_ It's hangin' on when your heart _  
_ has had enough _  
_ It's giving more when you feel like giving up _  
_ I've seen the light _  
_ It's in my daugter's eyes _

Rachel was balling like a baby as she held the phone up for Kurt and Blaine to hear and as the next verse started she started to cry more.

 _ In my daughter's eyes I can see the future _  
_ A reflection of who I am and what will be _  
_ Though she'll grow and someday leave _

_ Maybe raise a family _  
_ When I'm gone I hope you see how happy _  
_ she made me _  
_ For I'll be there _  
_ In my daughter's eyes _

When the song was over there wasn’t a dry eye in the house including on stage where both Sawyer and Puck were crying. 

Once the cheering had died down a bit; Puck looked into the camera one last time and smiled. 

“I love you Beth,” he said and then Quinn stopped recording and put the camera away until it was time for her and Rachel to perform. Meanwhile Puck was talking to the crowd again. “Thank you all for supporting that… and this club,” he tipped his beer to the audience. “Now it’s time to rock,” he shouted before starting a rock song on his guitar.

In the audience Quinn walked over to Rachel who was still on the phone with Kurt. She was screaming because she couldn’t hear him.

Why she was screaming because she couldn’t  hear; Quinn would never know.

But  Rachel was as adorable as always.

“No Kurt! That was wrong I’m never going to forgive you!” She covered her ear and tried her best to listen before she started yelling again and Quinn didn’t have to hear Kurt to know that Rachel had cut him off. “NO KURT!! She will ruin everything!!” It was another moment and she was about to yell something else when she felt the phone being pulled out of her hand; she turned to see Sugar there and she growled.

“Ooh is that Kurt? Sorry Rachel we need to talk,” and with that Sugar left the club with Rachel’s phone in hand. Rachel turned to see Quinn and Brody standing there.

Both wearing looks of fear.

“Really Brody… really?! HER!!” Rachel was outraged.

“Look Rachel she and I have been dating  for  over a year now and I love her-”

“Ugh gross!” She cut him off and he only smirked.

“Really Rachel… she’s not that bad, you know her and deep down you don’t  despise her as much as you’re acting like you do. She’s actually really sweet and kind and-”

“Shut up Brody you’re giving me a toothache,” she said and he smiled because she was finally 

calming down and being rational. “Did you know she hit on Quinn all the damn time?”

“And you too,” Brody pointed out to which Rachel hummed and shrugged. “And you know she did that all in good fun, so tell me why are you so angry about this?”

“I just-”

“And before you answer remember that Sugar has a degree in fashion and currently works for  Vogue where she is in contact with a lot of people that could make this wedding of your spectacular… and add to that she is so excited to help you because you Rachel,” he held up his hands and did finger quotes. “And I quote… were the first person that was ever truly nice to  her  just because you wanted to be… and she would do anything for you,” he saw that Rachel was now feeling a bit guilty over her actions. “So now tell me why Sugar helping you would be so bad?” He waited and she was quiet for several moments.

“I guess it wouldn’t be so bad,” she finally admitted.

“Well then why are you so angry with her when she hasn’t even told you any of her ideas yet?” Again it was quiet for several moments. 

“I guess I’m just still a little mad at Kurt, for leaving,” Brody nodded because he already knew that. “And for the way he sprang this Sugar thing on me.”

“Yeah that was kind of me an… and also hilarious,” he told her and saw her smile and then she  laughed. She couldn’t help but laugh because now that her anger was gone it actually was pretty funny and very much something Kurt would do… just to get her going.

“Thank you Brody,” and then he hugged her.

“Um… Rachel,” Sugar’s sweet voice sounded from behind her and she stepped out of Brody’s arms just enough to look at her.

“Yes Sugar.”

“Please get your dirty little hands off of my man,” she said still just as sweet as usual. Rachel laughed.

“Oh please… I don’t want your man,” Brody acted  offended but neither girl even paid him any mind; eventually he just shrugged as his best friend and girlfriend talked.

“And now  you know exactly how I felt  every time you would stake your claim on Quinn,” Sugar said with attitude and Rachel laughed.

“Oh please, you flirted with Quinn on purpose just to get a rise out of me.”

“Yeah that was kind of fun.”

“And plus you did, and still do think Quinn is hot,” Sugar  merely  shrugged.

“And you too,” she promised and Rachel blushed.

“And look, I’m sorry for the dreadful way I reacted when I found out that you were going to help me with the wedding. It’s just that Kurt kind of threw it at me and I wasn’t sure you’d do it justice, but I was wrong and I look forward to working with you.”

“Oooh I’m so excited,” Sugar said and pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m going to call the zoo,” she said and Rachel’s eyes popped out of her head… and then Sugar was gone again.

And still with Rachel’s phone.

And Brody followed her like a smitten puppy dog.

It would’ve been cute if Sugar just hadn’t pushed her right back into panic mode.

“What did you just get us into?” Quinn’s voice came from behind her. 

“I have no idea,” Rachel told her and rested her head against Quinn’s shoulder as Quinn’s arms slipped around her waist. She decided that she wouldn’t worry about it until the next day.

Tonight she was going to have fun.

And as she cuddled close to Quinn they watched Puck and Sawyer  as they  finished their set; and the crowd  loved every second of it.

* * *

Later, after Quinn and Rachel had performed a song, followed by Mercedes and Sam.  Noah Loca did another set and then it was time for Santana to perform.

She had been quiet all night because she was nervous and everyone knew that so they  had given  her some space. She was currently pacing the floor on the side of the stage as she waited for Puck to introduce her. Brittany approached with a glass of water in hand.

“Here you go babe,” she handed her the drink and Santana took it with a smile and sipped it slowly. “I know you’re nervous San, that is obvious… and please don’t take this wrong but I don’t understand why… I mean it’s not like you’ve never performed before.” She handed the glass back to Brittany, smoothed out her dress, and then met those incredible eyes.

“I know… and I can’t really explain it. I just I feel like this is different. I feel like tonight is going to change everything for me, and that is terrifying,” Brittany nodded. “I mean I found  my way, I found my niche. Amy Winehouse songs have always been the most comfortable songs for me to perform, and they have always been some of my best.”

“I agree.” Brittany told her and Santana nodded.

“I just never realized that it was because those are the kind of songs and the kind of style I should be singing. That is my strong suit and what I will need to do to succeed,” again Brittany nodded. “And knowing that is really, really scary… especially when I feel like today is the day it’s all going to change for me.”

“Alright,” Puck’s voice came over the microphone and Santana and Brittany both turned their attention to him; along with everyone in the audience.  “Noah Loca will be back with one more set to wrap up the night very soon,” the crowd cheered. “But before that I have one more  special guest for you tonight… up next is a girl I have known since she beat me up on the playground in elementary school,” there were laughs heard. “Now she is a  very, very good friend of mine… please put your hands together for Miss Santana Lopez,” the crowd cheered and Brittany grasped Santana’s hands.

“Break a leg baby, you got this and if today is supposed to change your life then go blown them  away… Lima Height style,” with that Santana let out a nervous chuckle and felt her fears leave her.

She was ready.

She was confident.

And she took that stage without one single fear… she had found her way and it was time to show that to everyone.

“Hello everyone,” Santana greeted the audience. “I’m going to change it up tonight with a cover of an Amy Winehouse cover,” she winked at the band and the music began. 

Everyone in the audience who knew Santana knew she would kill  it  on this song; but they were all very surprised because even though she was comfortable with Amy Winehouse songs. This one was not something she would normally sing.

But to hell with normal.

Because as soon as she started to sing; they all knew that Santana had found her sound,  her style,  her niche…

Her way.

And it was both brilliant and beautiful.

_ Tonight you're mine completely _

_ You give your love so sweetly _  
_ Tonight the light of love is in your eyes _  
_ Will you love me tomorrow? _  
  
_ Is this a lasting treasure _  
_ Or just a moment's pleasure? _  
_ Can I believe the magic of your sighs? _  
_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _  
  
_ Tonight with words unspoken _  
_ And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah _  
_ But will my heart be broken _  
_ When the night meets the morning star? _  
  
_ I'd like to know that your love _  
_ Is love I can be sure of _  
_ So tell me now, cause I won't ask again _  
_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _  
_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _  
_ Yeah  _

As the crowd cheered Santana thanked them and left the stage where she was immediately pulled into the arms of her awaiting girlfriend. And then all of her friends found her and each  congratulated her and told her how brilliant her rendition of the song was.

And all Santana could think of was that she felt like today had already changed her; and would change her whole future.

And  she  was right because in the audience was someone  else  that was blown away by her rendition of that song, and by her amazing talent.

She certainly had found her way.

And the man… that  she  had  just impressed was the man that was going to change her life and make all of her dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song You Can’t Stop the Beat from Hairspray/Glee Cast.
> 
> The song Puck sang was In My Daughter’s Eyes by Martina McBride. 
> 
> The song Santana sang was the Amy Winehouse cover of the Shirelles song Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow.


	7. Waiting All My Life

_ “I felt my lungs inflate with the onrush of scenery; air, mountains, trees, people. I thought- this is what it is to be happy."  
_

_ \--Sylvia Plath; The Bell Jar _

/

Rachel  was going insane.

Or at least she felt like she was going insane.

She knew Sugar had the best of intentions and things over the last month or so had be good… well not bad anyway. But this girl was going to be the death of her. If it wasn’t for Quinn and her infinite patience she was sure that she would’ve already killed Sugar.

Twice.

Right now; they were currently at a dress shop and Rachel was trying on dresses. She really… really needed Quinn right now but Quinn couldn’t be there for this.

Quinn couldn’t save her right now.

She was on her own and it was maddening.

She was also a bit jealous of Quinn because she was doing her own dress shopping but she was doing it with Santana; and even Rachel knew that the fact that she was jealous that she wasn’t with Satan “Snix” Lopez meant that she was going crazy.

“Heeeeyyyyy!” Sugar’s nails on a chalkboard voice rang through the room and Rachel cringed. 

How the hell did she end up in this situation?- she thought.

And then she saw the look on Sugar’s face as she stared at her and she  remembered why. Because even though the girl was  annoying, and a pain in the fucking ass; she was still just trying to help.

Rachel swallowed the cuss words that were about to fall out of her mouth and she fixed her show smile into place.

“Hey,” she tried to say with the same enthusiasm and failed miserably. But luckily Sugar didn’t  even notice. She just smiled and stepped closer. When she got closer she grasped Rachel’s hands.

“You look gorgeous,” and this time Rachel’s real smile took over her face.

“Thanks Sugar,” she said sincerely. 

“D-do you… do you like this one?” Rachel nodded and Sugar could tell she liked it but wasn’t crazy about it. “But you want to keep looking.”  She said more than asked.  Rachel nodded again; more emphatically this time. “Okay well let’s go find some more choices,” as Sugar turned to leave Rachel held her hands tighter forcing the girl to face her again.

“Sugar,” she said with regret in her tone. “I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate your help even though sometimes it doesn’t always seem like it… and I wanted to apologize for being so mean.”

“It’s okay,” Sugar waved her off. “I know you appreciate me because you’re still letting me help,” she winked. “And as for you being mean… well I’m used to that,” Rachel’s mouth fell open at her words but Sugar merely skipped away.

A few moments later Rachel changed into her own clothes and followed Sugar back out into the store.

/

“Q… let me see it already,” Santana grumbled from her chair in the dressing room as she filed her nails. She had been waiting patiently for Quinn to finally exit the dressing room  and show her the damn dress. Quinn was taking forever and  she was starting to lose her patience. Just as she was about to start cussing; the door opened, and Quinn stepped out.

It took Santana a minute to remove her jaw from the floor. 

She had never in her life seen Quinn… or anyone for that matter look as gorgeous as her best friend did in this moment.

And she told her so.

Of course- she did it in her own Snix way.

“Damn Q… Berry is going to drop her panties when she sees you in this… not like that’s anything new,” she went back to filing her nails and Quinn rolled her eyes and turned  away from her to look in the mirror.

“Seriously Santana… can you ever not be a bitch?”

“Hm m… no.”

“But it looks good?” Quinn asked facing her again and Santana could tell that she was really nervous and  completely serious; so she dropped her act and got to her feet.

“Quinn, it’s perfect… you look amazing.”

“Really?”

“Yes really,” she told her and watched as the worry left Quinn’s face and an anxious excitement take over. “This is the dress isn’t it?” Quinn merely nodded.

“It fucking figures… first one you try on is the one you fall in love with,” Santana said and then realized a c ute irony.

Not that she would  ever  admit  that  it was cute. 

“Kinda like Berry.”

“Huh?”

“You fell in love with the first one you tried on,” Santana teased with a wink and Quinn scoffed.

“Oh San,” Quinn lightly pushed her best friend. “ You always have to ruin it after you say something nice … but that was actually sweet, ” Santana didn’t say anything she just smiled. Quinn turned back around and looked at herself in the mirror and as Santana watched her friend revel in the moment she couldn’t help but be proud that she would be the one standing next to Quinn as she promised herself to Rachel.

Even though she had already promised herself to Rachel years ago .

“Hey how do you think Rachel is doing?” Santana asked as her thoughts turned to Rachel who was dress shopping as well. “You think she has killed Sugar yet?” Quinn laughed.

“No not yet,” Quinn faced her again. “I texted her a few minutes ago and asked that same question.” Santana laughed.

“What’d she say?”

“ She said not  yet,” Quinn told her. “I’m going to go change out of this and then buy it.”

“Okay… and you’re sure , right ?”

“This is the one.” Quinn confirmed with a nod.  


“Well okay then… get dressed and t hen you can take me out for coffee. ”

“Why do I have to buy?”

“Pain and suffering,” Santana told her with a wink and Quinn chuckled. “I mean it’s the least you can do after making me suffer through this experience. ”

“Yeah because sitting on your ass while I tried on one dress was so painful huh?”

“You have no idea,” Santana told her and Quinn shook her head.

“Okay… I’ll buy you a coffee, ” Santana pumped her fists. “But not because you deserve it, but because I am an awesome person.”

“If you say so,” with that Quinn disappeared into the dressing room and Santana went back to filing her nails. Before  Quinn emerged in her clothes  she shot Rachel a quick text and  just as they were about to leave to buy the dress Brittany came running into the room.

Santana was worried by her girlfriend’s appearance; but that worried disappeared soon after she spoke.

“Guys, I just got the most amazing news,” Brittany said excitedly. 

/

Rachel was trying on her fifth dress when she got a text from Quinn.

From Quinn:  Found the perfect dress babe, now I’m going to coffee  with Santana. If you finish soon you should meet us.

Rachel grumbled as she read that. Figures Quinn would be already done. She grumpily tapped out a reply.

From Rachel: Thanks baby but at this rate I’m never going to find one and after this I have plans with Brody.

The reply was instant.

From Quinn: Okay then I’ll just see you later. Good luck and remember you’ll be beautiful no matter what.

As soon as she finished reading it; Sugar came running into the room.

“I found it… I found the perfect one, this is the one Rachel I know it,” Sugar said  with so much excitement that Rachel felt it too and as she looked at the dress she thought that maybe… just maybe Sugar was right.

A fact that was proven ten minutes later when Rachel was staring at her reflection in the mirror… of the perfect dress that she will wear as she marries the perfect girl.

And she had Sugar to thank.

For so many things actually.

* * *

Both Santana and Quinn were waiting with bated breath for Brittany to share her news with them, and a moment later she finally told them.

“I just got off the phone with my agent and he informed me that later today when the Emmy Award nominees are announced; my name will be on the list for Outstanding Choreography,” she said it all in one breath and there was one, two… beats of silence before both Santana and Quinn erupted with cheer.

“Brittany that is so great!”

“Fuck yeah my baby is going to win an Emmy,” Santana shouted before she pulled her into a heated kiss. 

Quinn- feeling like a third wheel took a few steps back to give them time to share in the moment-  took a seat and pulled out her phone. 

From Quinn:  You were right.

She waited for a reply and watched as Santana and Brittany were now hugging and she knew that Santana was  congratulating her.

Which brought a smile to her face.

Santana was always her best self whenever  she with Brittany; or talking about her, or thinking about her… it was very much like how she was with Rachel.

It was like Santana was waiting all her life for that girl.

And she certainly knew that feeling.

Her phone beeping brought her out of her thoughts.

From Rachel:  Of course I was.

Quinn laughed as she read it but before she could reply; another text from  Rachel came through.

From Rachel:  But what was I right about this time?

From Quinn:  About Brittany and her  choreography of the Oscars.

She knew that was all the clue Rachel needed. 

From Rachel:  Omg she is nominated for an EMMY!!!!!

Quinn laughed at  Rachel’s obvious enthusiasm.

From Quinn:  Yes she is!! I was thinking of bringing her and Santana to an early dinner to celebrate; before our date with Beth.

From Rachel:  That is a great idea baby.

From Quinn:  Okay I’ll finalize the plans with them and tell you where to meet us.

From Rachel:  Or you could pick me up at NYADA in about an hour. It shouldn’t take Brody and I too long to visit everyone.

From Quinn:  Okay babe, see you then xx

From Rachel: xoxo

When Quinn looked up from her phone she saw her two best friends glaring at her… Well one of them was; Brittany was just smiling.

“Can you get out of Berryland long enough to buy my Emmy nominated girlfriend coffee? Also me too,” Santana asked  and Quinn got to her feet.

“Actually Rachel and I wanted to take you guys to  an early  dinner to celebrate how awesome Brittany is,” she glared at Santana as she said it.

“Aw, thanks Quinn,”  Brittany said sweetly.

“That’s cool but your ass still owes me coffee… pain and suffering remember.”

“You should be buying me coffee San,” Quinn told her as she led her friends toward the register to pay for her dress.

“And why is that?”

“Because there is no greater pain and suffering than being your friend,” Santana made a loud gasping sound and Quinn looked back to see that the girl had stopped in her tracks.

“I-I’m hurt Q.”

“Oh please,” Quinn rolled her eyes and paid for her dres s. As they were leaving Santana started talking again.

“So it’s painful to be my friend huh?”

“Only when you’re a pain in the ass,” Quinn told her and that made Santana smile. “Which is-”

“All the time,” Brittany finished for her and Santana’s mouth dropped while Quinn giggled.

“Okay now I’m really hurt.”

“Oh please,” it was Brittany that said it this time. And with that Santana crossed her arms and pouted. Brittany draped her arm across Santana’s shoulder and felt the girl try to jerk away from her; but she held tight. “Relax baby, I was just teasing… you know you’re still my best girl.”

“I better be your only girl,” Santana grumbled but she stopped pouting.

“You are,” Brittany said simply.

And Santana swooned.

And Quinn laughed… sometimes she was just as evil as her best friend.

And when Santana glared at her she laughed harder.

* * *

Rachel and Brody were walking toward NYADA. They had decided that they wanted to go see some of their former teachers and reminisce. Rachel was hoping to see Cassie as they haven’t really talked or seen each other since graduation.

“I wanted to thank you Rachel,” Brody said as they approached the school.

“For what?”

“For giving Sugar a chance and really letting her help you with this,” he said sincerely;  Rachel  could see that her good friend was very much in love with Sugar; and she smiled.

“Yeah well she drives me absolutely nuts most of the time… but I know her heart and she really is a great friend, she always has been,” he nodded. “And she also drives me absolutely nuts,” she repeated and he laughed.

“Yeah,” he said dreamily and Rachel’s smile widened. “She’s just…” he trailed off and she knew he was thinking about her.

“The girl you have been waiting for,” she finished for him and he met her eyes; after a moment of reflection he nodded.

“Yeah I kind of have been waiting all my life for her.”

“Aw, Brody that is so sweet,” she fawned and he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay… enough about me; let’s talk about you.”

“Ooh one of my favorite subjects,” she teased.

“How is Quinn?”

“Ooh my other favorite subject,” she squealed and he chuckled. He had always hoped he’d one day find the kind of love that Rachel and Quinn had and he still wasn’t sure that if what he and Sugar had was as real, and true, and lasting as what Rachel had with Quinn… but he  certainly  hoped so.

What they had was something everyone should aspire to have.

“Oh. My. Fucking. Barbra!” Rachel’s voice  called out-  which was mixed with both shock and  appall- had him pushing his thoughts away in favor of what had happened and when he looked over at her he saw that she was staring into Cassie’s dance room. What he then saw in the room  was that Cassie was kissing some guy.

He couldn’t figure out why that would upset, or shock Rachel so he asked.

“What’s wrong?”  But it was useless as she just shook her head and continued to stare at the sight before her. When the man pulled off of Cassie’s lips, and turned to leave, a smirk crossed his mouth as he walked toward them.

Brody was still confused.

Rachel was still shocked.

And when the man spoke it was clear to Brody that Rachel knew him and it was only then that Brody recognized him as Rachel’s co-star from  The Glass Menagerie.

Looking as stunning as ever Rachel,” Jesse said and Rachel was still dumbst ruck by what she had just witnessed.

“Jesse… what… how… what-” she stammered as she searched for the words to help he r understand what was happening.   


It was one thing for Cassie to have dated her mom while they were in college but to now be making out with her former non-boyfriend slash adversary slash royal pain in the ass. This she couldn’t wrap her head around.

“Can’t explain… I  gotta jet,” he said with his signature snark. “Gotta go get ready for my role of Drew in  Rock of Ages," he smiled down at Rachel as he toyed with the strap of his messenger bag. With that she finally found words.

“Wow Jesse… that is great,"  she paused as her thoughts swirled in her head; and then she smiled again. “T hat role is kind of perfect for you actually,” she could see him smiling.

His real smile.

Not his show smile.

And that warmed her heart…  no matter how much the thought of him and Cassie creeped her out.

“Yeah I know it is,” he said  and there’s his arrogance\- Rachel thought. “But you know what Rachel,” he leaned closer. “So is Cassie,” he winked and Rachel knew  that whatever was happening between him and Cassie;  was real for him and that made her feel a little better about the weirdness of it.

But only a little.

“I’ve been waiting all my life for her,” he said and with a nod toward Brody  and then  he was gone. And Rachel was left still stunned.

“Rachel Berry and Brody Weston,” Cassie’s voice caught Rachel’s attention. “To what do I owe this honor?” Brody  smiled at her and walked into the room ; Rachel followed.

“We thought we would come by to see how you are doing,” Brody said before he hugged her and then they both looked at Rachel.

“Seriously  Cassie… Jesse St. James?” S he finally found her voice.

“Wait you know him?” Rachel nodded her answer and Cassie huffed loudly and crossed her arms. “Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know every person I have ever fallen for?” She was ironically just as stunned as Rachel was.

“They were co-stars in  The Glass Menagerie,” Brody tried to help and he watched as realization crossed her face.

“I knew he looked familiar.”

“I also knew him in high school,” Rachel added.

“You did?”

“No fucking way!” Brody and Cassie said at the same time. Rachel answered both of them with a nod. 

“Seriously what is in the water in Ohio?” Cassie asked with annoyance and it actually caused Rachel to laugh. “Tell me Rachel, was your high school actually a lab where they mass  produced talented little drones… that were meant to be sent out to New York to try and dominate via Broadway song?” Now Rachel was full on laughing as the shock began to wear off.

“But seriously what is with the talent that comes out of that state,” Rachel shrugged and she watched as an appalled look crossed Cassie’s face. “Oh shit, you didn’t date him did you?” Rachel laughed again. “Oh gross you did," Cassie continued with her lip curled.

“No… well not really,” Rachel finally answered.

“What the fuck kind of answer is that?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Well uncomplicated it… use your words Berry.”

“Okay,” she took a deep breath as she tried to think of an easy way to explain her tumultuous relationship with Jesse St. James. When she realized there was no easy answer she just started from the beginning and when she was done both Cassie and Brody looked just as shocked and appalled as she was when she entered the dance room.

“Wait…so Jesse knows your mom?”

“Yeah she was his show choir’s coach,” Rachel rep lied and Cassie shook her head . 

“Well as weird as our interconnecting lives are Rachel, we’re just going to have to deal with it because I like him,” Rachel smiled at that. “And there is no way I am giving him up…  that boy has got an amazing-”

“Yeah um… don’t need to know,” Rachel cut her off.

“Voice,” Cassie finished and then winked. “What’d you think I was going to say?”

“I  don’t know and I don’t care,” Rachel waved her hands nervously at the thought. “But I’d be willing to bet money that you weren’t going to say  his  voice.”

“Yeah well you’re right,” she winked again and Rachel gagged.

“Gross.”

“So let’s get to why you’re really here… to talk about me.”

“And haven’t we been?” Rachel teased. 

“Shut it!” Cassie shouted and Rachel laughed. As the three of them talked she was able to put the images of Cassie and Jesse out of her mind.

Although that didn’t last very long because after leaving NYADA she met Quinn outside. And as soon as Quinn was out of her taxi Rachel started to ramble.

“Hey baby,” Quinn leaned over and kissed her.

“Quinn, you are never going to guess who Cassie is dating, go ahead try,” she waited a half a second. “You’re not going to.”

“So then why bother, just tell me.”

“Jesse,” Rachel answered and it took Quinn a moment to realize who she was  referring too.  
“St. Assface?” Rachel nodded. “Wait St. Assface is dating Cassie?”

“Yes Quinn.”

“How do you know?”

“I unfortunately saw them.”

“Ew gross,” Quinn said with a curled lip.

“Right,” Rachel agreed as they started to walk down the street toward the restaurant they were meeting Santana and Brittany at. 

“Upside though… I think those two are the only two people who could make the other happy… they’re both so self-”

“Obsessed?”  Rachel finished for her.

“Yes… exactly.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right Quinn… but I just don’t think I will ever get over the sight of Jesse and Cassie.”

“It’s gotta be better than the sight of Cassie and your mom,” Quinn said and was met with Rachel’s glare.

“Seriously Quinn?”

“What?”

“I had almost gotten those disturbing images  out of my memory.”

“Sorry,” Quinn  looped her arm through Rachel’s. “However, this presents the perfect opportunity to distract you,” she winked. 

“I love the way you think Fabray.”

“I know baby, I know,” Quinn told her before kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

The four girls were in the middle of having dinner and in the middle of listening to Santana go on and on about how proud she was of her girlfriend. They all were proud but Rachel and Quinn were kind of sick of listening to Santana’s incessant  bragging so Rachel dropped a bomb that would hopefully shut her up.

“Hey guess who my former dance teacher is dating?”

“Who?” Brittany asked with genuine  curiosity while Santana said nothing.

“Jesse St. James,” Rachel answered and it was Santana that almost spit her wine everywhere. 

“No fucking way!" She shouted.

“No it’s true… I saw it,” Rachel told her and she started to laugh. As she was laughing her phone  rang and she was still laughing as she took the call.

“Hello,” she said and covered her other ear as it was somewhat loud in the restaurant. It didn’t take her long to realize it was her manager on the other end of the line. “Wait! What?” She asked and then was listening contently again.

It was then that the other three girls became concerned because they couldn’t tell by her tone if the phone call was good news or bad news. 

“Um… hold on one second, I can’t hear you… let me go outside,” she said and then got to her feet.

“What is it San?” Brittany asked.

“My manager,” she answered and pressed a sweet kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “You might not be the only one we’re celebrating tonight,” and with a wink she left the restaurant. Brittany looked at Rachel and Quinn who were wordlessly encouraging her to follow Santana.

A moment later she did.

And when she was gone, Rachel turned to Quinn.

“I doubt that she’ll want to continue having dinner with us once that phone call is over,” Rachel said and Quinn  arched her eyebrow in confusion. “If  it’s good news, and it seems like it was, she’s going to want to take Brittany home and… celebrate there.”

“True.”

“And we’re done with dinner anyway… what do you say we skip dessert and go home for a  different kind of dessert?” Quinn giggled at Rachel’s innuendo.

“One track mind  Berry.”

“I learned it from you,” she said and Quinn could only shrug because that was probably true. 

“Okay, let’s go see how that phone call went and then go have some fun before our date with Beth.”

“Mm,” Rachel moaned and then got the waiter’s attention. “Check please,” she said with a quiet desperation that Quinn found utterly adorable.

And insanely sexy.

/

Once they got outside they saw Santana and Brittany hugging and Santana was crying. Both Rachel and Quinn felt their hearts drop and fill with dread.

They thought it was good news.

T hey met each other’s eyes and saw fear looking back. 

Luckily the dread was short lived because when Santana saw them; her face broke out in a huge smile to accompany her tears. 

“Santana,” Rachel said with a mixture of concern and confusion.

“I just… that was…” she took a deep breath because the tears were overwhelming her again. “That was my manager and he um… fuck,” her hands were shaking and Rachel and Quinn waited patiently for her to settle her nerves. “He just said that a record company executive at  Sony  saw me perform at Puck’s club opening and they want to meet with me.”

“Oh wow!”

“Santana that’s so great,” Quinn and Rachel said together.

“Yeah he um, he said that they seem really interested in my voice.”

“Oh I’m so proud of you Santana,” Rachel said and hugged her tight.

“Thanks Rachel… I mean we don’t know anything for sure yet but-”

“Oh come on Santana, this is it… I can feel it,” Rachel told her as she backed out of the hug and Quinn took her place.

“I told you so,” Quinn whispered and all Santana could do was giggle.

“Thanks guys,” Santana said as Quinn released her from the hug. “I don’t mean to be rude but I kind of need to wrap my head around this… do you guys mind if Brittany and I take off?” 

“No, not at all… we have plans anyway,” Quinn replied.

“Oh yeah right, big night with the little girl,” Both Rachel and Quinn nodded  and were  wearing big dopey smiles.

“Yeah,” Rachel said  dreamily. “I just hope she likes it.

“A night out to see a Broadway show with you two, she’s going to love it,” Santana promised. “But um… call us tomorrow and maybe we can celebrate.”

“Sure thing,” Quinn said. Both girls  congratulated her and hugged her again. And after they watched Santana and Brittany disappear into a taxi; Rachel looked at Quinn.

“You do realize she is going to have to thank Noah, if this works out for her?” 

“Oh yeah,” Quinn said and Rachel looped her arm through Quinn’s as they started to walk down the street. “Can I be the one to remind her that it was  Puck?”

“Sure.”

“Yes!” Quinn shouted and pumped her fist. Rachel laughed at her childishness. It was silent for a few beats as they walked down the street  toward Shelby’s apartment. With all of the excitement of Santana’s big news; they did really have time for the dessert they had hoped for.

But there was always after the show.

/

“Do you think Beth is going to like Wicked?”

“I think she is going to love Wicked… I mean if she is anything like me, that is.” And Quinn just laughed because of course Rachel would say that.

And of course Quinn had to agreed.

But ironically enough, Beth was very much like Rachel… and Quinn loved it.

* * *

Rachel was almost as excited as Beth was as they walked into the theater and Quinn  loved every second of it. As Beth asked question after question Rachel answered them with equal amounts of enthusiasm and excitement.

And Quinn watched with pride.

And love.

And adoration.

After the show was over Beth convinced Rachel Quinn to buy her an ice cream; originally Quinn said no because it was late but once she had not only Beth’s pouty face, but also Rachel’s pouty face to deal with she folded.

Because she was whipped.

She  also  saw the future before her eyes.

Knowing that once she and Rachel had  children; and they had her wrapped around their little fingers... she would never win again.

But somehow she was okay with that.

When they brought Beth home and got the evil glare from Shelby for bringing  her daughter home hopped up on sugar.

Quinn tried to reason with Shelby that it was Rachel and Beth’s combined pout s that forced her to give in… Shelby only laughed and wished her luck once  she and Rachel started a family.

Quinn frowned because she definitely knew what she was in for.

/

As she and Rachel cuddled into bed after a very fun but also very long day Rachel snuggled into her side. It was quiet for a few moments as they both settled down to the sound of the other’s  heartbeat.  


“So I didn’t get to ask with all of the craziness of this afternoon and evening,” Quinn began and Rachel tilted her head up to look at her. “Did you find a dress or are you still searching?” Rachel’s face broke out into a huge smile and she nodded.

Yeah… actually it was Sugar that found it,” she added. “But it’s perfect Quinn, you’re going to love it.”

“I feel the same way about my dress,” Quinn told her.

“Was it the first one you tried on?”

“Yeah,” Quinn nodded and felt her face blush; Rachel annoyed with that let out a huff. Quinn  knew that she wasn’t really mad but she couldn’t help but grin like a fool. “It was just so perfect, and so me, and I knew that I had found the one and didn’t  have to keep looking,” Quinn was so happy that it pushed Rachel’s annoyance away.

“Kind of like me.”

“Huh?”

“You kne w you found the one and didn’t even have to keep looking,” she repeated Quinn’s words. “Just like with me,” and then Quinn laughed. “What? What’s funny?”

“It’s just  that, Santana pretty much said the same thing… it’s like you two share a brain.”

“Ugh ! N ever say that again Quinn,” Rachel curled her lip and Quinn laughed harder. And then Rachel lightly slapped her arms which led Quinn to start tickling her. 

And then a wrestling match ensued.

Ending with Quinn over powering Rachel and holding her hands above her head as she hovered over her.

“I can’t wait to marry you  Quinn,” Rachel said dreamily. Quinn melted and released her hold on Rachel’s arms. As soon as her hands were free she wrapped them around Quinn’s neck and pulled her closer.

“I know what you mean… it seems like I have been waiting my whole life to marry you Rachel.”

“Then why’d you wait so long to ask me?” Rachel teased with a wink.

“And then you ruin it.”

“Kiss me,” Rachel demanded and like always Quinn did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Falling for You by Colbie Calliat.


	8. Worries Pass You By

_ “I don’t wanna be afraid. I wanna wake up feeling beautiful… today; and know that I’m okay. Cause everyone’s perfect in unusual ways. So you see, I just wanna believe in me.” _

_ \--Demi Lovato; “Believe in Me” lyrics _

/

Rachel  and Quinn once again found themselves entertaining everyone at their place as they again watched Brittany at an award show. This time she was being recognized for her work during the last show at the annual Emmy Awards.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat as her category was announced and when her name was announced the room was filled with a mixture of cheering and shouting. Rachel was silent as she stared at the screen where Santana and Brittany were gripping each other’s hands; both  clearly  nervous as hell. 

And both looking extremely beautiful.

She had never been more proud of her friends.

“And the Emmy goes to…” the announcer called and Rachel sucked in a breath. She could tell that she wasn’t the only one. “… Brittany S. Pierce,” the man said and again the cheering was intense. 

Quinn had never been more proud of Brittany in her life, and when the screen shot to the girl she held back a chuckle because it looked like Santana was going to pass out.

It was hilarious.

But then she was pulled back into the moment when her best friend Santana Lopez kissed her girlfriend, in front of all the people at the show; not to mention the millions of people currently watching  from all around the world.

And all she could think about was how much has changed.

Santana was the same girl who didn’t want to admit her feelings for Brittany out of fear of how others would react.

And Quinn was proud.

As Brittany made her way to the stage to make her speech all of her closest friends;  quieted down and listened.

/

In the audience, Santana finally took a few deep breaths. It felt as though she had been holding her breath all night and she could now  breathe a sigh of relief. It was finally over; and  Brittany was the winner.

Her girl was a fucking Emmy Award winner .

And Santana beamed with pride as Brittany took the stage and was handed the award. And then Santana found that she was again holding her breath as Brittany started to talk.

“Hello,” Brittany said into the microphone. “I just wanted to thank a few people because without them there is no way I would be standing here. First and foremost I have to thank my parents who supported my dreams in every way imaginable. Even when my dream was to be a unicorn trainer,” the members of the audience laughed and Brittany laughed too.  “So to mom and dad… thank you for always believing in me and supporting me; and for convincing the owners of that horse farm to put a fake horn on the horses whenever I went for riding lessons.”  Again there was laughter. 

“I have to thank Stephen, Greg, and Cathy at my dance company for taking a chance on me when no one else would. I have to thank some of the greatest friends any girl could have as I would literally not be standing here if it wasn’t for them. In fact I wouldn’t have graduated  high school;  if it wasn’t for them… so to my high school glee club, I love you guys… every single one of you. And lastly, I have to thank the girl that never stopped believing in me. She always stood up for me and never backed down, she loved me and supported me even when she was afraid  of what it all meant.  So to my girlfriend Santana,” she met Santana’s eyes and held up the Emmy. “This wouldn’t have happened without you loving me so completely. I love you baby,” she wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. “Thank you,” and with that she turned and let the announcers guide her off the stage.

In the audience Santana was crying like a baby.

And at Rachel and Quinn’s house… everyone else was right there with her.

/

After getting off the stage and going to the press room to answer a few questions Brittany had finally arrived at the bathroom where she knew Santana would be waiting. The girl had sent her a text asking  to meet her in there but she hadn’t even had a chance to read it.

She just knew.

As soon as she walked in she saw Santana leaning against the counter and it took her breath away.

“Sorry…. that took longer than I thought.”

“It’s fine,” Santana said and waved her over. Once Brittany was within inches Santana looked at the amazing trophy still clutched in her hand. “Wow,” she whispered and Brittany’s face broke into the biggest smile.

“I know right,” she said and offered it to Santana who took with a look of pure adoration on her face. As she looked over the beautiful trophy and the engraved plate on the bottom that read :

_ Brittany S. Pierce _

_ Outstanding  Choreography _

“Wow,” Santana said again and Brittany’s huge smile turned into a smirk as her thoughts became naughty. There was something insanely hot about when Santana was so proud of her that she was speechless.

“You’re so hot Santana,” she husked.

“Me,” Santana squealed. “Look at you babe… so successful, so beautiful, so graceful, and so talented,” Brittany blushed slightly under the compliments. “I mean I should be thanking god that I not only get to date you… but that you love me.”

“I’m the lucky one baby, ” Brittany said and leaned closer. As soon as thei r lips touched Santana moaned; and  pulled her tighter with her free hand as the other one was still clutching the Emmy.

“Mm,” Santana hummed against her lips. “I,” kiss. “Want,” kiss. “You so bad-”

“Mm, me too,” Brittany hummed after breaking the kiss. And then she dragged Santana into the bathroom. When Santana was pressed up against the wall she started to feel like maybe having sex in the bathroom at an elegant award show was a bit childish…

And a bad idea.

Brittany’s lips were fast at work on her neck and Santana was arching into it. Her mind may have been protesting a bit, but her body certainly wasn’t. 

“Babe… uh oh god,” she tried and failed as Brit tany started to suck on her neck. “Do-Do you think… is it,” she was stammering so Brittany stopped her ministrations knowing that Santana would never get the words out with her doing what she was doing. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong… I just I feel kind of like a teenager.”

“I know… it’s awesome,” Brittany said with the cutest grin.

“So it’s not like bad or uncouth of us to be going at it like teenagers in the bathroom at a fancy award show?”

“No it’s hot… so let your worries pass you by” Brittany winked and Santana instantly felt better. “Don’t worry babe… this is just keeping us young and not boring,” Santana laughed at that. “Now  congratulate me properly.”

And Santana smiled.

And then she did.

By the time they got back to their seats for the rest of the show; Brittany felt thoroughly  congratulated and no one was none the wiser about what had taken place in the ladies room. 

And Santana’s worries were gone.

At the after party, they spent the night dancing, and drinking without a care in the world as Santana celebr ated her amazing girlfriend whom she had never been more proud of.

* * *

Sawyer was staring down at the stick for as long as she could remember. She knew she had been in the bathroom for quite  some time and that Noah was probably worrying a bit…

O r a lot.

But she just couldn’t stop looking at the stick and what it all meant.

Finally she was broken out of her trance when she heard Noah banging on the door.

“Sawyer just come out already… we’ll deal with it and it’ll be fine okay,” he was up set. She could tell by the tone of his voice. It was desperate and worried… and maybe a little bit  anxious as well. “Look, there is nothing to be worried about I promise we’ll fix this together.” The knocking was  happening again. “Please just come-” his words died in his throat when she finally opened the bathroom door. "Hey it’s going to  be okay. We’ll work it-”

“I’m not pregnant… thank god!” She cut him off and watched his face as he smiled. But before he smiled there was a slight frown and she knew that there was a part of him- and she was  certain it was  a big part of him- that was thoroughly disappointed and wanted this to have happened.

“Look Noah I-”

“It’s fine babe,” he walked away. Or he tried to walk away. He got two steps away from her when she grabbed his arm and he let her turn him around. 

“It’s not fine Noah… you’re upset,” he looked to his feet before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “Baby,” she said with sympathy and tucked her finger under his chin forcing  their eyes to meet. “Do- Do you really want this?  Because I think we’re not ready… I mean  The Hideaway just took off, we’re not financially set… I mean we still have to pay my dad back for this apartment and-”

“It’s fine babe… I said it’s fine,” he pushed her hand off and tried to turn away again but she stood her ground and wouldn’t let him. 

“It’s not fine Noah... talk to me or his is going to become a bigger problem than it already is,” and this time when he tried to step away she let him because she knew he was just trying to get his thoughts together.

“Okay,” he said finally  after several moments of silence hanging between them. He  took a seat on the couch. When he motioned for her to join him she did; willingly. “Would I have planned it now? No… you’re right about that… we have a lot going on right now and a kid would be an issue that we’d have to work out. But I was willing to work it out.”

“I know.”

“And not only was I willing… I wanted it,” he smirked and she fell a little bit more in love with him in this moment. “I know we hadn’t talked about it and it certainly wasn’t planned but when you came to me and told you thought you were pregnant it took everything in me not to come home that night with a rock and roll onesie or something,” she chuckled humorlessly and was suddenly looking forward to one day having kids with this man.

“But then you just said you weren’t pregnant… and thanked god, and my whole world just crashed around  me a little bit-”

“Oh Noah,” she said  sympathetically and he shook his head no.

“No look, it’s not something we have discussed ever because I just assumed like an idiot that you’d want kids and that we’d get there eventually but now the realization that I have to choose between the idea of never having another child… or losing you and my head is  spinning. I just don’t-”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” she cut him off again. “What makes you think that I don’t ever want kids?”

“You do?” He asked with his eyebrows raised and hope in his voice.

“Of course I do Puck,” she said with a grin. 

“B-But you were relieved and…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

“I was relived because we’re not ready… we’re just getting our lives together babe and I didn’t want the added pressure of adding a child to that right now,” she saw his smile widen.

“So you do want kids someday?”

“Yes… of course I do. I have seen you with Beth and I can’t wait until I see you with a child of our own… a little Puck.”

“Or a little Sawyer.”

“Oh well good luck to us if we end up with one of those,” he laughed and he felt his fears leave him. “So let your worries pass you by Noah… when and if we’re ready we will have  a kid, maybe two,” she winked at him,  patted his leg, and got to her feet. “I’m going to make dinner… what do you want?”

She walked into the kitchen without waiting for his answer but what she didn’t know was that he was worried again. He was stuck on the words that had just left her mouth.

When and if we’re ready.

If…

And the panic was back. 

She didn’t really want kids…  she would just have them for him and he wasn’t sure he was going to let that happen. He knew that if he did she would one day resent him and the kids.

His mind was spinning again.

“Hey babe,” she called ducking her head back into the room.

“Hm,” he finally pulled his mind off of his whirling thoughts to look back at her. 

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Oh it,” he got to his feet and walked toward her. “It doesn’t matter babe… I gotta get to work,” with a quick kiss to her lips he was out of the apartment and t hat set her mind spinning with worried thoughts. 

He had the night off.

Where was he really going?

* * *

Quinn was waiting at a table in the Starbucks  where  Santana worked. She was meeting her there for her break because Quinn was on break from filming  and  Santana  had  asked if they could meet because… in her words.

I never see your ugly face anymore.   


Quinn merely laughed at her friend and agreed to meet her. 

When Santana was finished with the last customer in line she told one of the people she was working with that she was taking  a break; she grabbed the two coffees that had been made for them and joined Quinn at the table.

“So bitch, how goes it?”

“You tel l me… you  wanted to meet me remember?”

“Oh yeah, why was that again? You  annoy me,” Santan a teased and Quinn laughed.  “But seriously… how are things? I fe el like I never see you anymore.”

“I know… we’ re all so busy, but how are things going with you?”

“They’re slow,” Santana answered. “I mean I met with the record company and they seemed to like me but I don’t know what the problem is?”

“Have you recorded a demo for them?”

“No, but I am this week; so hopefully that will help them in the decision making. I’m not sure honestly, I’m not sure how this all works so I’m just going with the flow.”

“Yeah me neither,” Quinn said with a shrug. “And Brittany… how is she doing being a big time award winner.”

“She’s amazing Q,” Santana said with a dopey grin that resembled her own smitten grin.

“Yeah her speech made me cry.”

“Oh me too… it also made me hot for her and want to rip her clothes off.”

“Ew, San… TMI.”

“Says the queen of TMI,” Santana shouted. “But seriously I want to help celebrate Britt this weekend so whatta ya say we round up the nerds and party at Puckerman’s lame ass club?”

“Sounds good Santana,” Quinn told her with a laugh knowing that Santana was just teasing and that she was as proud of Puck as they all were. The she remembered something. “Hey you do realize that once you sign that record deal  it’s Puck you’re  going to have to thank right?”

“And why the fuck would I ever do that Q?”

“Because he asked you to perform at his club’s opening and that was when the record guy saw you,” Quinn told her and watched with  amusement as realization dawned on Santana’s face. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she groaned. “Maybe he’ll forget like I did and I won’t have to.”

“San,” Quinn said with a disapproving tone.

“Oh calm your tits Quinn, of course I’ll thank the ass,” she said crossing her arms over her chest and Quinn laughed again. “Maybe I’ll buy him something.”

“That would be nice.”

“Yeah but what do you buy an overgrown child who owns a nightclub?”

“I don’t know,  but we’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah maybe we can get him a lobotomy or something.”

“Be nice Santana.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… so how are the wedding plans coming?”

“They’re coming along… I mean yeah,” she trailed off and Santana smiled at her friend knowing that marrying Rachel was literally  a dream come true for her.  “It’s a little  nerve-wracking and intense sometimes but then I see Rachel smiling and I feel the worrying pass me by.”

“You’re so fucking lame Quinn!”

“Oh whatever Santana… we’ll see how lame you are when it comes time for you to get married,” she watched as Santana curled her lip in disgust.

“Ugh… no way! I mean I love Britt more than anything but I’m leaving the thought of crazy ass wedding ideas to yo u and the shrimp,” Quinn’s laugh this time was one that Santana knew as her patronizing chuckle . “What?”

“You’ll get married.”

“No I won’t.”

“Will too,” Quinn said.

“What are you twelve?”

“Says the twelve year old, who still calls Rachel  by  names other than Rachel.”

“Oh whatever,” Santana waved her hand. “So has  Rachel killed Sugar yet?”

“Haha… not yet,” Quinn laughed and so did Santana. They continued to chat for another few minutes before Santana had to go back to work; Quinn stayed  to finish her coffee before getting back to her own job.

And they were both sad that sometimes life got in the way of them being able to hang out; and sometimes they were both twelve year olds when pouting about that fact.

But they both knew even with time and distance their friendship would always remain  intact.

* * *

Rachel had gotten the text from Puck as soon as she got back to her dressing room after the show and  in it  he asked  her to meet him on the roof of  The Hideaway. She didn’t have to hear his voice or see him to know that something was bothering him. She quickly sent him a reply before she shot a quick text to Quinn as well.

From Rachel:  I will be there in about a half hour.

From Rachel:  Noah needs me so I’m going over to The Hideaway to see him. I’ll see you soon.

Once she was changed and was heading out her phone beeped; she pulled it out and read the text.

From Quinn:  Cool. I’m actually going there as well. I was waiting until you got home but Santana wanted us to meet her and Brittany there to celebrate her Emmy win.

From Rachel:  Okay baby. I’ll see you soon xx.

From Quinn:  xoxo

/

As soon as the taxi  pulled up in from of Puck’s bar;  Rachel quickly paid the driver and was on her way up to the roof.  Once  she got there she saw him. 

He was standing, not close enough to the edge to scare her, but still  very  close.

She had already been scared anyway because he hadn’t answered her text.

“Noah,” she called to him and he looked back. What she saw was his signature smirk mixed with  a heart wrenching  sadness in his eyes and she instantly knew something was wrong. “What’s  wrong?”

“I think Sawyer and I are over.”

“What?” Rachel’s tone was a cross between shocked and appalled. “There is no way… that girl loves you Noah,” she saw him shake his head and let out a humorless chuckle. “Unless,” she trailed off and waited until his eyes met hers. “You didn’t do anything stupid did you?”

“Not this time.”

“A-And did she?”

“No… it’s nothing like that Rach.”

“Then there is no other way that I could see it being over. That girl loves you,” she  repeated and  saw him laugh again.

“And I love her… but sometimes Rach, sometimes love just isn’t enough. You know… not everyone is as lucky as you and Quinn. I mean not everyone falls for a girl that wants the exact same life as you do.”

“I’m confused Noah.”

“Welcome to the club.”

“Can you p lease stop talking in circles … and just tell me what happened?”

“What always happens Rach, I fall for girls who either don’t love me or don’t want a family with me,” it was then that it all became clear and her heart broke for her best friend. She knew how much Noah was looking forward to being a father and having a family with Sawyer.

“Oh,” was all she could say.

“Yeah  oh,” he took a swig from the beer she didn’t even know he was holding.

“Well how do you know this… I-I mean w-what happened?”

“We had a pregnancy scare and she basically told me.”

“Basically?”

“Yeah basically!” He shouted and then instantly regretted it when he saw the look on her face.

“You know what Noah, I’m here because you asked me to be,” she started to walk away. “But if you’d rather have a pity party.” 

“Fuck,” he whispered and then jogged to catch up to her. “I’m sorry Rach,” he said rounding on her and she stopped in her tracks. All the anger left her when she saw the hurt behind his eyes.

“What happened Noah?”

“Well she told me she wasn’t pregnant and I was happy, I mean I was a little sad… can you imagine a little Sawyer running around?” He smiled at the thought and then so did Rachel and she  nodded. “But then she said… thank god.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah and then when I asked her about it she said she  did  want kids just not right away.”

“Oh,” Rachel repeated with a much happier tone. 

“But after we talked about it, she said  if and when we have kids… she basically confirmed that she  actually  didn’t want them.”

“Maybe she didn’t mean it that way.”

“How else would she mean it?”

“I don’t know… maybe it was a slip of the tongue, maybe she didn’t mean it like that… I don’t know I’m not her. Did you ask her why she said that?” He shook his head. “Well maybe you should before you assume you guys are done.”

“Yeah,” he said sadly.

“What did you do after she said that?”

“I left and came here,” he looked over and saw that she was glaring at him.  “I know; running is never the answer."

"Maybe you should call her?”

“Noah,” Sawyer’s voice sounded from behind him. They both looked back.

“Or not,” Rachel said softly and then  saw that Puck’s eyes were on her.

“Did you-”  he started; but  she shook her head no before he could even ask the question.

“I’m going to leave you two alone,” Rachel said and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek.  She smiled at Sawyer as she passed her and saw that the girl was returning the sentiment. In that moment; and the tears Rachel saw in her eyes… told  her  all that she needed to know.

Noah was  still safe with this girl.

With that she left them alone.

Once Rachel was gone; Sawyer and Puck were standing and staring at each other. Both not talking because both weren’t sure what to say. Finally after a few moments Sawyer stepped closer and practically threw her body at him in a hug and he hugged her back.

“I’m sorry for leaving.”

“I’m sorry for whatever I did and said to make you leave,” she said and they continued to hug for several minutes which felt like hours to them both.

They had both been afraid that it was over.

“What did I do?” Sawyer questioned as she pulled out of the hug.

“You said if.”

“Huh?”

“You said if,” Puck repeated. “You said if and when we have kids… which sounded to me like you don’t want them.”

“Oh honey,” Sawyer circled her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry… I literally just said that without any meaning behind it. It was like a figure of speech.”

“Really?”

“I promise… I love you so much Noah and there is nothing I want more than- when the time is right of course\- to have babies with you, and I’m sorry for making you think otherwise.”

“You said babies… you want more than one?” He asked softly and watched her nod. 

“Yeah… I want two or three,” with that his smile spread across his face. “But Noah, please don’t run away anymore. If I say or do something that hurts you, unintentionally or not, you have to talk to me about it.”

“Okay.”

“Running away from your problems doesn’t solve them, trust me on that… I know.”

“I know,” he leaned down  and kissed her. “And I’m sorry;  it won’t happen again,” with that she smiled.

“Let your worries pass you by Noah, because I want everything with you,”  at those words he grinned like a fool. The smile on his face made her so happy she pulled him into another kiss; which quickly became heated.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Puck and Sawyer finally returned from the roof; and joined the gang that was crowded around the table. When they arrived Rachel locked eyes with Noah and saw him wink at her; that was enough for her to know everything was okay.

“I’ll be right back,” Puck said and kissed Sawyer on the cheek and then he was gone. Sawyer leaned closer to Rachel.

“Thanks for being there for him.”

“You’re welcome,  but you don’t have to thank me…  I always will be,” she smiled and Sawyer nodded.

“I’m glad he has you.”

“You have me too,” Rachel promised. “You have all of us… if you ever need anything, just because we were Noah’s friends first doesn’t mean we’ll always take his side. I mean sometimes he’s an ass.”

“Sometimes,” Santana called from Rachel’s other side; having only heard that portion of their conversation. Both girls ignored her and continued their conversation. Santana shrugged and went back to celebrating her girl.

“Yeah well this time I was the ass, ” Sawyer told Rachel who nodded .

“Well we’ll have no problem pointing it out to you whenever you are,” Sawyer smiled and nodded. “See you didn’t just get a group of friends with us… you got family and we’re not afraid to tell you when you’re an idiot.”

“Well I’m an idiot often.”

“Yeah you are,” Quinn said coming closer and wrapping her arms around Rachel  from behind.  Rachel responded by leaning into Quinn’s touch.

“Fuck you Quinn.”

“No thanks,” Quinn said to her friend and she leaned  her head  down and kissed Rachel’s cheek. “I missed you, how was the show?”

“I missed you  too baby... and the show, was good?”

“Were you brilliant?”

“Always,” Rachel replied, Quinn smiled, and Santana gagged in the background. 

“Can we um… get back to what is important here…” Santana said gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Which is my amazing girlfriend and not you two?” She directed that at Quinn and Rachel and was answered with Quinn’s middle  finger in her direction. 

Santana just laughed.

“My thoughts exactly,” Puck said as he returned with a tray full of shots.  Santana grinned at him as he passed the shot glasses around to everyone that was there. “I’d like to make a toast to Brittany,” he winked at the girl in question and she smiled in return.

“To the first of many awards,” he held his  shot  glass up and everyone followed suit. “I think we all knew that Brittany was going to have a  dancing career. But I don’t think any of us could’ve predicted that she would become  an award winning choreographer.  Congrats Brittany we are all so proud.”

“Thanks Puck,” Brittany  reponded before  they all took their shots.

“And all your drinks tonight are on the house,” Puck said and Santana cheered. “Her drinks Santana,” he continued. “Brittany’s… not yours.”

“Eh, what’s hers is mine.”

“You wish,” Puck said and the two got into one of their famous brother/sister arguments. Meanwhile, Quinn could only laugh at the two of them. And then she felt Rachel turn in her arms and start to nuzzle her neck.

“Mm,” Quinn hummed enjoying the feeling.

“Baby,” Rachel husked and met her eyes. What Quinn saw was desire. “Do you want to get drunk and have dirty drunk sex all night long when we get home?” Quinn moaned at the question and then winked.

“Why wait until we get home,” Quinn told her.

“Fuck… I  love how you think,” Rachel groaned and then pulled Quinn away from the group.

“You two are fucking disgusting,” Santana shouted after them. “We’re supposed to be here to celebrate  Brittany; we’re not here for you two to get your fuck on… in the bathroom… which is apparently the only way you know how.” No one understood why she was still yelling because Quinn and Rachel were gone.

“It’s okay baby...  as long as they’re happy, I’m happy, ” Brittany told her and Santana melted.

“Well as long as you’re happy I am,” and with that Brittany pulled her into a kiss.

/

Meanwhile in the bathroom; Quinn was pressed against the wall near the hand dryer and Rachel was sucking on her neck; leaving her mark.

“Baby… stall… now,” Quinn demanded. Rachel pulled off of her neck with a smirk before pulling her into a stall.

“I miss fucking you in public bathrooms Quinn,” Rachel husked as she slipped her hand up Quinn’s skirt and over her currently soaking wet panties.

“Well then get to it,” Quinn demanded and Rachel growled.

And then she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Hold On by Wilson Phillips.


	9. Up High in That Stormy Sky

_ “Just when you think it can’t get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can’t get any better,  it can.” _

_ \--Nicholas Sparks; At First Sight _

/

Another year has begun and the wedding planning was in full swing; Rachel was finally at ease as the wedding was a little over a month away and almost everything was set; the only thing left to handle were little things.

She was happy as she and Quinn had just returned  back  home from visiting their families for the holidays. They had returned the day a fter the  new year had begun; immediately getting back into the wedding planning and finally everything was settled.

And  Rachel was relaxed.

So relaxed that she slept in for the first time in ages.

And thankfully it was her day off from her show; so Quinn didn’t bother her when she noticed that Rachel was still sleeping. She knew that the girl had been so stressed, so on edge throughout the entire wedding planning nightmare; and now she was getting some much needed rest.

But the longer Quinn looked at her beautiful, sleeping fiancée… the more and more aroused she became. It was then that she decided to wake Rachel up anyway,  and to do it  the best way she knew how.

She hoped Rachel was going to be receptive rather than grumpy because of being woken up. As she inched closer to her sleeping girlfriend she felt Rachel let out a contented sigh, and the girl’s legs fell open.

It was as if she knew what Quinn was planning and was setting her worries at ease.  Again as she often did; Quinn wondered if her girlfriend really was a bit psychic.

She shook those thought from her head as they didn’t matter at this moment; all that mattered was Rachel and making her feel good. She deserved it after all of these months of putting up with Sugar’s nonsense. They were both very grateful for Sugar’s help; but sometimes the girl pushed them both- Rachel more so- to the edge of reason with her nonsensical ways.

But now she would make Rachel forget all about that.

She settled herself between the girl’s legs and looked up at her face; she was still very much asleep. And Quinn was so grateful that on most nights she and Rachel both slept naked; it made for easier  access during these morning wake up calls. 

She lowered her head to Rachel’s center and licked a line through her slit; causing the girl to jolt out of sleep. Quinn laughed gently before she started to lick and suck on Rachel.

Rachel’s eyes popped open the second she felt Quinn’s tongue on her and a smile overtook her face.

Mm\- she thought- it had been such a long time since she had gotten woken up like this.

And she definitely missed it.

She put her hand on the back of Quinn’s head and opened her legs even further; urging her on… and it worked as Quinn’s tongue moved faster, harder, and deeper.

“Oh baby… that’s that’s,” Rachel was at a loss for words as Quinn worked her over.  Quinn slid her tongue through Rachel’s wetness and loved it just as much today as she did the day they first did this.

“That’s what babe,” Quinn pulled back to tease her and Rachel responded in kind as her hips jerked forward. 

“Quinn please,” she whined and watched a full blown smile spread  across Quinn’s beautiful face. She knew Quinn was giving in.

Sometimes she loved that Quinn was whipped.

Quinn wanted to tease her… she really did. But there was something about the way Rachel begged that always had her  aching for more. So rather than tease Rachel, and ultimately torture herself as well; she decided to give them both what they wanted.

Also she was whipped.

She winked at  Rachel before lowering her head and she felt those fingers twirl in her hair as Rachel held on for the ride. She started to slowly draw circles on Rachel’s clit with her tongue slowly building the girl up; in fact she was going so slow that she could feel that Rachel was becoming slightly frustrated… as well as extremely wet.

So she was still getting her wish as she gently teased the girl with the tip of her tongue.

“Baby,” Rachel whined and tightened her grip in Quinn’s hair; which in turn cause a moan to fall fro m Quinn’s busy lips; which in turned cause Rachel to shudder as her orgasm approached. “Oh fuck yeah,” Rachel started to circle her hips against Quinn’s lips and Quinn responded in kind. She sucked  Rachel’s clit into her mouth and slowly pressed two  fingers at the girl’s opening. When she started to fuck her hard, and deep… just the way Rachel liked it; Rachel began to ride her fingers and Quinn just let her. 

It was so hot, and erotic.

And she sucked her clit as Rachel rode her fingers to orgasm.

“Oh fuck! Quinn!” She screamed as her body started shaking through her orgasm. Quinn never let up on the thrusting, or the sucking as she pulled that  throbbing clit into her mouth while Rachel came hard all over her fingers.

Once Rachel’s body collapsed to the bed; Quinn released her clit and was now gently licking at it while she slowly  pulled her fingers out.

Eventually she let her head fall to Rachel’s thigh as she caught her breath and Rachel did as well.

“Mm,” Rachel moaned when she felt Quinn finally moving; and she moaned again  when she felt the girl leaving kisses along her body as she moved up. Once she was hovering over her Rachel cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Rachel moaned a third time when their lips met and she tasted herself on Quinn’s lips; and then on her tongue as the kiss deepened.

When the kiss broke she opened her eyes to see her smirking girlfriend… looking smug. But it was okay; she was allowed to be smug. That girl had always, and would always know what to do with her  mouth… and if she needed to be smug about it; Rachel was  completely fine with that.

But she was- of course- going to tease her about it.

“Feeling pretty good about yourself huh?” Quinn’s smiled widened and she nodded.

“Uh huh,” she hummed and Rachel couldn’t fight the smile. A happy, smiling, and satisfied Quinn had always been her favorite Quinn.

And speaking of satisfied…

“What did I do to deserve a  wakeup call like that?”

“You don’t have to do anything Rach, you know I love it,” with those words she licked her lips and it instantly turned Rachel on again; and  Rachel  needed to have her. 

Quinn gasped when she felt Rachel’s fingers sliding through her slit and she moaned; and then she met those mischievous brown eyes… and she wordlessly challenged to girl.

Rachel merely winked.

“Mm, my turn,” and with that Rachel thrust her two fingers deep inside Quinn, although she still remained very gentle and Quinn let out a thrilled sigh.

“Oh god Rachel… so, so…”

“So what?”

“So good,” Quinn finished with another sigh and then she started to grind her hips on Rachel’s complacent fingers.   


“That’s it baby… ride me,” Rachel husked and that was when Quinn sat up fully and started to ride Rachel’s  fingers; and Rachel…

Well Rachel watched.

Quinn’s just as hot as ever body  bouncing up and down swallowing her fingers on each downward thrust and then choking them, before slowly lifting again.  Rachel could feel another orgasm building up as she watched Quinn swallowing her fingers; and her breast s bouncing with every movement.

It was beautiful.

It was erotic.

It was just plain hot.

Meanwhile Quinn could feel her orgasm building as her walls tightened around Rachel’s fingers with each thrust. 

“Kiss me,” Rachel begged and when Quinn fell down on her fingers again she let her body fall forward; capturing Rachel’s lips all in one fluid motion. Then she started to circle her hips as they kiss ed .

It was when Rachel’s thumb pressed against her swollen clit she exploded in an incredible orgasm that lasted several minutes; before her tired body fell backwards and off to the side.

She could  vaguely hear Rachel giggling as stars exploded behind her eyes.

“Wow,” she felt herself say but her body was still buzzing. She felt Rachel’s fingers pull out of her and it sent her into an aftershock tha t lasted another several moments .

It was amazing.

Once her body had calmed down she felt Rachel pulling her into a more comfortable position and she went willingly as her limbs were still jellified.

Again she heard Rachel giggle.

“Our  wakeup calls are always epic,” Rachel whispered before  she  placed a kiss on her lips. It was then that Quinn opened her eyes and finally looked deep into Rachel’s eyes; a lazy contented smile on her mouth.

“They sure are… I love you.”

“Oh Quinn, I love you too… so much,” Rachel told her and then found Quinn’s lips pressing against hers, and Quinn’s tongue sliding into her mouth; and she welcomed them both very willingly.

After kissing for quite some time; Quinn pulled back,  cupped her cheek, and just stared at her beautiful girlfriend.

“What are you thinking?” Rachel wondered. Quinn shook her head once and grinned.

“In less than a month you’re going to be mine Rachel Berry.”

“I already am yours…  have been for over nine years now,” Quinn’s smile widened.

“I know,” she said with a chuckle as if she knew a secret that no one else would ever know. “Lucky me.”

“No lucky me… I know that there have been some rough times and there will be more stormy skies as we move forward with our lives; but I promise to always hold my head up high and never give  up on us… or you.”

“Those sound a bit like vows… is this a preview?” Rachel chuckled but shook her head no.

“No way, you know I can do way better than that,” Quinn nodded. “And you deserve the best.”

“I already have the best… I have you.”

“Ooh you smooth talker you,” Rachel winked. “You know, you keep talking like this and you might just get lucky.”

“I already am lucky,” she repeated and Rachel swooned.

“Kiss me,” Rachel demanded and Quinn complied.

And like always with these girls.

Kissing led to more.

* * *

Tina rushed into the emergency room; Rachel was on one side and Quinn was on the other. The three girls had gone out to lunch when Tina received a call from Mike.

He said not to worry; which is exactly what she was doing.

He had told her that  there was an accident during  rehearsals and she needed to meet him at the hospital. The entire taxi ride over Tina was gripping Rachel’s hand with a force she disn't even realize she had; Rachel didn’t complain though. She had constantly leaned on Tina and was happy to finally be able to return the favor. She hated that this was  the reason why  Tina needed her; but she was more than willing to be there in any way Tina needed.

As they rushed over to where the nurse had directed them; Tina quickly pulled back the curtain and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mike’s face.

“Hey,” he said softly and both Rachel and Quinn watched the relief spread throughout her body.  They also didn’t miss the brace that was currently on Mike’s left leg; and both immediately worried about their friend’s career… and the possibility that his dreams may be over.

“What happened?” Tina asked as she looked over his body and her eyes settled on the brace that was currently on his leg.

“I think it’s broken… I mean I’m sure of it,” he said and none of them missed the pain in his tone; and the defeated look in his eyes. 

“H-How… I mean what-” Tina was stammering. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing. She didn’t want to discourage Mike any more than he already was. She just needed to know what happened. 

“I-I was doing this dance move and I don’t know,” he watched her face drop in a pout and he frowned as well. “I honestly don’t know what happened next. I either stepped wrong, or twisted wrong. But the next thing I knew… I heard a crack, felt a blinding pain, and was on the ground. Everyone crowded around me and when one of the dancers tried to touch it… I stopped her and told someone to call an ambulance…  I knew; I just knew it was bad.”

“Oh Mike I’m-” Tina tried and he shook his head.

“Let’s not be sorry until we know more okay?” He asked and she nodded. It was a few moments later that the doctor came and Rachel and Quinn had to leave.

Once they were out in the waiting room; Rachel instantly started  pacing.   


“Quinn… this is bad right, I mean that,” she pointed  in the direction of where Mike was . “That was bad right?”

“Yeah baby… I’m pretty sure that was bad.”

“You think,” Rachel stopped pacing and she faced Quinn. They both knew she was about to say the words that they all had been thinking but no one  had the guts to say out loud yet. “I mean… do you think he’ll ever dance again?”

“I’m not sure babe,” Quinn shrugged. “But I am fairly certain that his career is at least on hold and his job on  Billy Elliot is now finished,” Rachel  instantly felt her heart break for her friend and  she felt Quinn wipe away a tear that she didn’t even know had escaped her eyes.

“What’s he going to do… Mike has only ever wanted to dance?”

“I don’t know Rach… but if anyone can bounce back from something like this it’s Mike Chang,”  Rachel nodded. “So let’s not worry about it until there is something to worry about.”

“Okay.”

It was a few minutes later when Tina came out of the room and broke down in tears; Rachel caught her before she fell to the ground and held her as she cried. Meanwhile Quinn  was rubbing Rachel’s back silently letting the girl know that she had her; if she needed her.

And Rachel knew… it was Quinn’s strength that was giving her the strength to hold Tina together.

After Tina had calmed down and was able to talk she explained what had happened.

“He… he um, broke his leg in two places.”

“Oh wow,” Rachel said in a combination of shock and surprise.

“Yeah they’re um… they’re putting a cast on it now and then I can take him home but,” she trailed off and started to cry again.

And again Rachel and Quinn waited patiently as the girl got herself together.

“He um… he asked the doctor if he’d ever dance again.”

“And?” Quinn tried to be patient but this was what they had all been worrying  about.

“The doctor said he wasn’t sure… they won’t know until it heals,” Tina told them. “But he’ s already giving up… I can tell; I can feel it. ”

“A-Are you sure… I mean he might just be processing,” Rachel tried and saw a glimmer of hope in her  friend’s eyes.

“I mean maybe… but I have never seen Mike looking this defeated before,” Tina said before the tears started again.

It was about an hour later when Mike was finally released and was in a wheelchair.

“Like my new ride?” He asked with a smile on his face but all three girls could see the fear behind it. Mike was about to face an incredibly  stormy sky.

And all three girls hoped he would still be the same man when and if he  found out he  wasn’t going to be able to dance again.

Mike could see Tina, and he could tell she was on the verge of tears again. He pulled her into his lap and she squeaked.

“Mike don’t… I could hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me,” he said with a grin and Tina forced herself to smile back. He looked up to see that Rachel and Quinn were both just as worried as Tina was and he pushed his own fears and negative thoughts  aside.

“Hey guys c’mon … this,” he pointed to the cast that went from his foot to just below his knee. “This is nothing… you guys have seen, and  have  been through way worse,” he tried but could see that they weren’t buying his act.

He looked at Tina again and saw that no one was.

So he tried again.

“Does this mean I’m out as your best man Quinn?” He asked and that time it worked, they all stopped looking at him like he was a victim and she shook her head no.

“No of course not Mike… you’re still my best man… I-I mean if you can I-”

“Of course I can,” he cut her off. “And I’ll still be honored.” With that Quinn smiled and he saw that Rachel and Tina were as well.

And maybe- just maybe- they were all buying his act .

But they weren’t.

“Come on guys… we’ll get through this,” he said and rolled past them. “Now come on… I hate hospitals,” he rolled away and Tina followed. As Rachel and Quinn followed Tina; Rachel looped her arm through Quinn’s arm and leaned close.

“Is he really okay?”

“No,” Quinn answered matter-of-factly and she saw Rachel’s face drop into a pout. “But he will be… I’ll talk to him, and I’m going to offer him the same support he offered me after my accident. It’ll  help.”

“Are you sure… h-how do you know?”

“It helped me, when he did it.”

“Okay.”

“He’ll get through this, he just needs to hold his head up high and we’ll help him make  it  through this stormy sky,” Rachel couldn’t fight the small smile Quinn’s words had caused.

Quinn had always been great with the words.

“I’ll help him see that even if he never dances again, that it still could be worse,” Quinn said as she thought back to those dark days when she worried she may never walk again and how her friends; supported her, and loved her, and helped her through.

And how Mike was one of the biggest supporters, and how he literally caught her every time she fell.

This was her chance to return the favor and she would be dammed if she was going to let him get swallowed by the dark thoughts.

“He’ll be fine,” Quinn promised herself more so than Rachel… but Rachel nodded  because she believed her.

If anyone could convince him that things  could be worse.

It would be Quinn.

And with the help of his family he would get through this.

* * *

Santana was in the middle of making a latte when her phone rang. She normally always had her phone shut off at work; but since she was awaiting a call from her  manager she left it on.

As she looked at her phone she almost dropped the coffee she was making when she saw that it was him.

She handed the half made coffee to her co-worker.

“Here,” she passed the cup to him. “I’m going on break.”

“In the middle of an order,” the kid asked with an attitude and Santana sneered at him.

“Yeah,” she snapped and walked into the back room to take the call.  “Hello.”

“Hello Santana,” her manager said into the phone and there was something in his tone that told her he was giving her good news. Her thoughts on that were confirmed a moment later when he spoke again. “I have some really good news for you.”

“Okay,” she said as her nerves battered her stomach and she pulled her lip in between her teeth and waited patiently. It was barely a second before he spoke again but to her it felt like an eternity.

“I’m going to need you to come down the Sony offices at your  earliest convenience.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to need you to sign some papers,” he said with a laugh and Santana felt her stomach drop… in a good way… 

I n the best way.

“Wait what?”

“Really Santana?”

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to fucking  s pell this out for me,” she shouted as she  felt her excitement building.

“Santana, the record company wants you to come down here and sign a record deal,” he said bluntly and she  squealed, Rachel Berry style.

She may have even jumped up and down.

“Oh my fucking god! You’re not fucking with me, are you Rick?”

“I’m not fucking with you Santana, congratulations on being signed to a record deal,” he heard her squealing again and he laughed. “Now get your ass down here and sign these papers.”

“ You can damn well bet I’ll be there in five fucking minutes.”

“Santana, it’s a ten minute taxi ride from your work, without traffic.”

“Trust me  Rick; I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“W ell okay, see you then ."   


“Rick?”

“Yeah,” she heard his voice and was happy he hadn’t hung up yet.

“Thanks dude,” he laughed again.

“No need to thank me,” he told her . “You did this… if you want to thank anyone … you need to thank the owner of the club that booked you, ” her mind instantly went to Puck and she groaned internally.

Oh for fuck’s sake \- she thought.

She thanked  Rick again and then ended the call. She stared at her phone for several minutes before she tapped out two texts.

From Santana:  Hey baby, get ready to be swept off your feet tonight because your girlfriend is now a signed recording artist.

From Santana:  Hey Q; guess fucking what?? You were right, I’m awesome.

She laughed after she sent it. Both girls immediately replied.

From Brittany:  That’s so great San, I’m so proud of you.

From Quinn:  I don’t recall ever saying you’re awesome but I do like being told I’m right, especially from you. But what exactly was I right about?

Santana laughed and tapped out a reply to both girls before exiting the backroom of Starbucks. As she did this she was pulling off her apron. The boy she had ditched was staring at her with astonishment as she tossed the apron at him.

“I quit assholes!” She shouted before she stormed out of Starbucks... ready, willing and  finally able to start living the life she had always dreamed of.

She had held her head up high… and it was finally paying off.

* * *

Quinn was standing outside of Mike’s apartment when her phone beeped again; it was another text from Santana.  


From Santana:  I just got a call from my manager, I did it! I got a record deal. I’m so happy Q; can you meet Britt and  me at the Hideaway tonight to celebrate?

As she was reading it she got another text from Santana and laughed as she read it.

From Santana:  And I suppose you can bring the hobbit too ;)

Quinn laughed and replied to Santana telling her how proud she was of her and would love to celebrate with her. And as she tucked her phone into her pocket her smile left her.

It was amazing that Santana’s dream was coming true.

But it was sad that Mike’s may be ending.

She and Rachel had decided to help Tina and Mike the same way they both had helped them through the aftermath of her accident; so Rachel invited Tina out to lunch and Quinn was dealing with Mike.

She knocked once and heard his sullen voice.

“It’s open,” he called  and she entered the apartment that he and Tina had once shared with Kurt and Blaine. As she walked closer she saw that he was sitting in his boxers with no shirt on and watching  a  television talk show.

Oh god- she thought. She had never seen Mike this down and she hoped she could help. It had been a few days since his accident and Tina said he was becoming more and more depressed with each passing day.

/

“So how is he, really?” Rachel asked in between bites of her salad.

“He’s… he’s Mike,” Tina responded in between bites of her own food. “He is hurting but pretending to be fine. He’s shutting me out and I am just worried that he is giving up on his dreams before he even knows the extent of the damage.”

“Yeah… well I have no doubt that you’ll work through it.”

“But how,” Tina asked. “He won’t let me see how scared he really is… he doesn’t realize that I know him… better than anyone else and I can see through it.”

“Call him on it,” she said and Tina rolled her eyes.

“Like it’s so simple.”

“I’m not saying  it’s simple Tina,” she told her and could see that Tina was definitely listening. “Do you remember what you said to me after Quinn’s accident?” She knew Tina was recalling the moment and when the girl nodded she continued. “Do the same thing, don’t let him hide… don’t let him pretend, call him on his shit… and you two will work through it.”

“You’re right,” Tina agreed after a moment.

“I often am,” Rachel said arrogantly before biting into her food again; and Tina laughed. 

Which  had been her goal.

Of course, she also wanted to offer advice on how to help Mike; but mostly she wanted to make Tina laugh; and she  was happy she  had.

She knew her tag team  effort with Quinn would be their best chance at helping their friends; and she knew that if anyone besides Tina could make Mike open up; it would be Quinn.

So after offering advice, she just wanted to make Tina happy and forget… even just for a moment to hold her head up high during this stormy sky. 

And it worked.

/

“Hey,” Quinn called before she walked around the couch to sit with Mike.

“Hey,” he said with a half-smile. “Here to fulfill your obligatory best friend duty and take pity on me?”

“Come on Mike you know it’s not like that.”

“What’s it like then?”

“I just wanted to be here for you and maybe return the favor-”

“And there it is…” he slapped his hands against his legs in defeat. “Yout know Quinn, I reached out to you back then because I wanted to not because I felt I had to… so you can save your concern.”

“Well that’s not fair,” she said and he could tell his words had hurt her. He hated that he did  that… he hated that he kept doing that to Tina as well, he was just so angry.

“I’m sorry I-”

“No Mike there is nothing to be sorry for… but you need to know that I am here as  your  friend, because I love you… not because I pity you.” She watched as he nodded and she knew he believed her. “I hate that this happened to you, and I understand the anger… I mean trust me on that,” he let out a humorless chuckle because if anyone understood; it was Quinn.

“Yeah I know.”

“And I’m not here out of obligation because you helped me, so I should help you. I’m here because you not only helped me Mike, you saved me,” she watched as h is eyes lit up and they landed o n hers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said with an honest smile . “You weren’t the only one, as Rachel, and Santana, and my mom, and Artie all saved me… you all saved me in a different way but you Mike… you put your own dreams aside for mine… for  me,” she could feel herself choking up as the memories flooded her senses. “You not only helped me study and stay caught up on my grades you literally caught me every time I fell while I was trying  to walk again.” She watched him blush.

“Yeah well, that’s what friends are for,” he said nonchalantly.

“Exactly,” she told him and watched realization cross his face.

“I’m sorry Quinn,” and with that his façade crumbled around him.

“No need to apologize… family always forgives,” she told him. “You’re going to be fine Mike, I have no doubts… you just need to hold your head up  high and fight for your dreams,” he nodded and then silence engulfed them as tears fell down his cheeks. 

Quinn saw them, but she pretended she didn’t.

“What if…” he sobbed.  “W-W-What if… I  can never dance again?” He finally said- out loud what everyone knew was his biggest fear.

“Well that is a worst case scenario and I doubt it will come to that.”

“But what if it does?” 

“You’ll find another dream,” she said honestly and he scoffed.  “I’m serious Mike, dancing does not define you… it’s a part of you and I understand that… so maybe if you can’t ever dance again, you’ll teach others to do it,” she watched his eyes light up at the prospect.

“You think?”

“I know,” she said confidently. “You taught me to walk again,” she saw him nodding as the  realization that his dream of dancing isn’t what makes him the man he his.

“Thanks Quinn,” he said  simply after another long silence.

“You’re welcome,” it was quiet for several moments before Quinn spoke again. She wanted to try and get Mike out of the house. “Hey what do you say you join us tonight at  Beth’s Hideaway to celebrate?”

“Celebrate what?”

“Santana’s record deal,” she told him and watched as the man he had always been emerged in spite of his current sadness.

“Oh my god! That’s so amazing,” he said  with glee and she saw  the light  returning to his eyes. “I’d love to… but Tina… I need to talk to her.”

“She’ll be there.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll get Rachel to bring her there to meet us,” Mike’s smile widened.

“Tag team huh?” Quinn laughed and they both thought back to how Tina and Mike had done the same thing for her and Rachel all those years ago.

“Family,” Quinn told him before  he pulled her into a tight hug. He was  already feeling a lot better.

* * *

Santana walked into  The Hideaway.  She wanted to get there before anyone else did; because she didn’t want anyone else to see what she was about to do. She walked over to the bar where Puck was cleaning some glasses.

“Yo’ Puckerman,” she called and he looked up at her. “Can we talk?” 

“Sure Satan, what can I do for you?”

“Not here… can we go somewhere more private?” He looked at her wearily.

“Should I be nervous?”

“Ha! Maybe,” she teased and he motioned for her to follow him into the backroom and into his office in the back. He closed the door behind them and turned to her. As soon as he did that he felt her body crash into his and hug him tight.

“A-Are you okay Santana?” He immediately dropped the act and hugged his friend.

“Yeah,” she pulled out of his hold. “I’m great actually…  and  I have you to thank.” 

“Wait, can you  sat that again? But let me record it,” he winked and she flipped him off. “Now that is more like it,” he saw her laughing for a moment and then  she got serious again.  “But seriously what did I do?”

“You took a chance on me,” she could see that he was confused. “You gave me a gig on your club’s opening and there was a record exec in the audience,” she paused  because she could see the excitement in his eyes. “And you are looking at Sony’s newest recording artist.”

“Oh my god!” He shouted and pulled her into another hug; this time he lifted her off of her feet and spun her around. She couldn’t do anything but hold on and laugh. When he put her down, he met her eyes. “I am so proud of you Santana.”

“Thanks and…” she trailed off and handed him a bag. “It’s not much but I knew you’d appreciate it,” he opened the bag and pulled out a six pack of beer. It was ironically funny because he owned a bar, but she knew his favorite kind of beer.

“It’s perfect Santana,” he leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Yeah well once I sell my first couple million records I would like to invest in your club,” she saw him arch his eyebrow. “Not as partner… as an investor… in your dream,” she told him and his smile widened.  


“That sounds perfect… will you sign your cd too,” she nodded with a giggle. “I’ll hang it on the wall next to Rachel’s signed playbill, Quinn’s signed script, and Brittany’s signed  dance shoes.” Santana’s smiled widened.

“I’d love to.”

“Cool… now let’s go celebrate,” he led her back out to the bar where all their friends awaited including Mike on his crutches looking far less defeated and holding his head up high.

And as they all partied the night away they all knew there would be a lot of ups and downs over the years but there was one thing they’d always be able to count on during the stormiest of skies.

Each  other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Hanging on For Dear Life by MMC.


	10. We're On Our Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The wedding ceremony words; came from a sample of same sex wedding vows that I found on the internet. I take no credit for the words; I just changed a few things to fit my story.

_ “You’re more than a  lover; there could never be another; to make me feel the way you do. Oh we just get  closer; I fall in love all over; every time I look at you. I don’t know where I’d be, without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense; you’re my best friend."  
_

_ \-- Tim McGraw; “My Best Friend” lyrics _

/

Rachel  was getting antsy; the wedding was the next day and Quinn would be leaving very soon to go spend the night with Santana and Brittany and they wouldn’t get to see each other again until that magical moment.

And it was terrifying.

And exhilarating.

And the moment she has waited forever for.

Their parents had all arrived earlier in the day and they went out to dinner but now was the time she was going to have to say goodbye to Quinn; and she knew it was silly that she was feeling a bit sad and upset about it. 

But Quinn was not only the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with; she was also her best friend and it made her a little sad that on this the night before her wedding she wasn’t going to be spending it with her best friend.

“It’s going to be okay,” Quinn said and Rachel spun on her heels to see her gorgeous fiancée walking toward her with a  backpack slung over her back.

“I-I know,” Rachel shrugged  and tried to show nonchalance; but Quinn knew her better than anyone else. When Quinn slipped her arms around her waist; and pulled her closer Rachel knew that she knew what was really going on. Which she confirmed a moment later.

“I don’t want to spend the night away from you either Rach,” she said and watched Rachel’s eyebrows rise.

“You don’t?”

“Of course not,” Quinn leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rachel’s lips. I’d much rather stay here with you cuddling and talking about how tomorrow is the day I have been waiting for since shortly after we started dating.” Rachel’s smile widened. “But we both need this time away to get ready without the added distraction of worrying about each other.”

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed with an audible sigh. “Yeah, I know… but I just don’t want to,” she stuck her lip out and Quinn thought she looked ridiculously adorable with her pout and practically stomping her foot.

“We can text,” Quinn offered and saw the pout vanish.

“We can?”

“Yes… as much as you want,” with that she leaned down and captured Rachel’s lips in a hot kiss. Rachel snuck her hands  around Quinn’s neck, pulled her closer, and sucked Quinn’s bottom lip into her mouth. It had the desired effect as she felt Quinn moan into her mouth. As the kiss started to deepen Rachel felt Quinn shove  her away gently; leaving her wanting more.

“Quinn!” She whined.

“Sorry baby… but if you kept kissing me like that I would never leave.”

“Uh yeah, I know… that was the point,” Quinn giggled at those words and stepped back into Rachel’s arms. She pressed a kiss to Rachel’s forehead and then held her tight. 

“Tomorrow I’m going to be Mrs. Quinn Berry- Fabray,” she whispered and felt Rachel smile into her neck.

“I know,” Rachel replied and pulled slightly out of the hug so that she could look into Quinn’s eyes. “Berry sounds good on you,” Rachel winked.

“Berry feels good on me too,” Quinn teased. 

“Mm,” Rachel kissed her again. A moment later  when the doorbell rang;  Rachel grumbled. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“Saved by the bell,” Quinn giggled and Rachel shot her a dirty look. “What? I was just teasing.” Then the  doorbell rang and Rachel shouted.

“Fuck off!” She yelled and Quinn shook her head.

“You and Santana are cut from the same cloth,” with that Rachel shot her another dirty look. “Keep it up and you’ll be marrying yourself tomorrow.”

“Yeah okay,” Quinn rolled her eyes but when she  saw another glare from Rachel, she swallowed audibly. “Shutting up now,” she bit her lip and  Rachel couldn’t help but smile at Quinn’s adorableness. She  eventually turned to the  door and pulled it open. 

The squeal that came out of her mouth a moment later when she saw Kurt and Blaine standing before her; caused Quinn to jump.

“You’re here,” Rachel cooed pulling Kurt into a hug.

“We wouldn’t miss it,” he said into her shoulder and as she pulled  out of the hug she slapped him on the shoulder.

Hard.

“ Ow … what was that for?”

“You know damn well what it was for,” she glared and crossed her arms over her chest. When the confusion on his face made it clear that he had no idea what she was talking about she continued. “Sugar,” was all she said and he was laughing. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,”  Rachel rolled her eyes effectively ignoring him;  and turned to greet Blaine as Kurt stepped into the apartment to see Quinn standing there. “What are you doing here?” He asked shocked.

“It’s nice to see you too Kurt,” she said and his shocked look turned into a smile. 

“I-I didn’t mean that I just meant you two shouldn’t see each other the night before and-”

“Relax Kurt,” she told him with her hand up. “I was just leaving.”

“Oh,” he said  and then his slight frown turned into a full blown smile. “You look gorgeous,” he  winked and then was enveloped in a hug. 

“You look just as good as ever Kurt,” she told him as they stepped out of the hug. “How are you?”

“I’m great,” he said honestly and she could tell he was doing  well. As she greeted Blaine she could tell they were both doing very well. “Paris is the best thing for me,” Kurt continued.

“Yeah, he has found his true passion,” Blaine said with nothing but love in his tone.

“And you?” Rachel wondered.

“I seemed to have found my calling as well,” he  answered honestly. He  then saw her nodding and motioning to  continue and he laughed because he really did miss her… 

He missed  all of them.

He and Kurt often talked about how the only bad thing about living in Paris was missing these guys… their family.

“I um… I am a vocal coach at a prestigious music school over there,” he said with a slight blush and both Quinn and Rachel could see that he was truly happy with his life; and that leaving Broadway behind was definitely not a regret.

And it wasn’t.

He  honestly loved what he was doing.

And he got to be with Kurt as he did it.

“That is so great,” Rachel said and Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Santana.

From Santana:  Get off of Berry! You have plenty of time to ride her once you’re married! Get your ass here… NOW!  


Quinn laughed and tapped out a reply before tucking her phone away.

From Quinn:  Calm your tits San, I’ll be there soon.

“I gotta go guys,” Quinn told them. “But we’ll catch up tomorrow at the reception,” both Kurt and Blaine hugged her and then went into the living room to give the girls a minute.

“We’re on our way huh?”  Rachel asked.

“We sure are,” Quinn promised with a wink. “Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray,” she saw Rachel’s smile widen. “I like how that sounds.”

“I like how Fabray sounds on me too,” Rachel agreed and then Quinn was kissing her. It was chaste, and beautiful, and perfect. 

And when Quinn’s lips left hers she was grinning.

“See you tomorrow babe, and remember… if you need me I’m only a text away,” Rachel nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible,” Quinn said with a wink and then Rachel was kissing her again. When she finally pulled herself out of the apartment she pulled out her phone again and saw that there was another text from Santana.

From Santana:  Fuck you Q!

Quinn just smiled and looked forward to the night ahead of her and what she was going to get to do the next day.

Marry her best friend.

The girl of her dreams.

And the only woman she has ever loved.

* * *

Once Quinn was gone, Rachel went back to the living room and caught up with Kurt and Blaine  about  all that they had been up to. A while later Tina, Brody, and Puck  joined  them  and Rachel looked around the room.

“How in the hell did I end up with all the guys? No offence Tina,” she said as she thought about it; Quinn was with Brittany, Santana,  and Sawyer.

“Because you’re a bro… babe,” Puck said and Rachel couldn’t fight the smile that came across her face.

“Yeah that’s cool.”

“Plus Mike is with Quinn,” Tina said. “So you don’t have all the guys.”

“And Sugar will be here soon,” Brody added.

“Ugh!” Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes; while Puck, Brody, and Kurt laughed at her.

/

Quinn was standing in the back of the room next to Mike as a stripper danced in from of Santana, Brittany, and Sawyer.

“So… why is there a stripper here?” Mike asked Quinn as he leaned on his crutches.

“Because Santana was pissed that Rachel and I had a combined bachelorette party and we wouldn’t allow her to get us a stripper.”

“Oh,” he said with a nod. “But didn’t you guys go to a strip club?”

“Yeah but I wouldn’t let Santana buy me a lap dance,” Quinn shrugged. “I don’t know I guess this important to her,” they could hear Santana and surprisingly Sawyer cheering the girl on. 

“You’re a good friend Quinn,” Mike patted her on the shoulder. “Are  you  nervous for tomorrow?”

“A little… but I am just so ready to be Rachel’s wife, you know?” He nodded with a silly grin across his lips. 

“Yeah I know,” he smiled at the thought  also because  he wanted to marry Tina just as much; but he wanted to wait until her dream of singing on a Broadway stage came true; and that his own dream was coming true and right now, with these crutches, that was definitely a long way off.

But he still wanted it.

And he always would.

“So does Rachel know about the stripper?” He asked trying to stop himself from letting the fear and sadness win again.

“Oh shit!” Quinn she said and pulled out her phone. Mike laughed and continued to watch the girls fawn over the stripper.

From Quinn:  Hey baby, there is no reason for me to tell you this as it doesn’t matter other than full disclosure.  But um, Santana got a stripper.

The reply was instant.

From Rachel:  WTF!!!

From Quinn: Relax baby, I am paying her no mind other than watching Santana, Brittany, and ironically enough Sawyer drool over her. I am busy talking to Mike. I just didn’t want to keep it a secret.

From Rachel:  Okay and I trust you; but I’m going to kill Santana.

From Quinn:  Thought you might say that ;) Love you  xoxo

/

Rachel was sitting on the couch stuck between Sugar and Kurt as they yammered on about fashion. When the last text from Quinn came through.

She smiled and replied.

From Rachel:  I love you xx

With that she tucked her phone away but not before Puck teased her about it.

“Seriously bro,” he called her attention. “You two can’t go one day apart without talking to each other?”

“She was just telling me that Santana got a stripper,” she saw  Puck's mouth drop. “So that I wouldn’t be mad if I found out later.”

“Aw, man… I want to be at Quinn’s party… it seems way more fun. I mean what do we  have,” he motioned to Kurt and Sugar. “We got the  happy twins orgasming over the latest Marc Jacob trends…  this party sucks.”

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed. “You’re here and Sawyer is over at Santana’s apparently drooling over a hot woman,” she heard him choke on his beer.

“Are you kidding me?” He got to his feet and pulled out his phone.

“C’mon bro… you can’t go a day without talking to each other,” Rachel shot his own words back at him and he smiled slyly as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

“Okay fine babe… but what do you suggest we do, to make this party better?” He saw Rachel flash her own evil grin.

“You tell me… you’re the big rock star slash bar owner… you tell me,” she challenged and it only took a few  moments for him to clasp his hands together.

“Alright, everyone on your feet… we’re going out tonight,” he said.  “Rules are… Rachel can’t get drunk but she is going to do one shot with me," he winked at her. “But other than that we’re going to show her a good time before she gets herself hitched.”

“What are  we  doing?” Tina wondered as she led the group one by one out of the apartment.

“It’s Rachel… what do you think we’re doing?” He asked and waited. When no one answered he continued. “Karaoke… duh,” he said and heard everyone grumble in agreement; meanwhile Rachel was wearing the biggest megawatt smile.

“And that is why you’re my best man, Noah.” 

And he could do  nothing but grin like a fool as he followed her out.

* * *

The next day was a whirlwind for the girls as they each had their hair and makeup done. And then into the dresses and off for pictures separately.  They’d be taking pictures together after the ceremony.

By the time they both arrived at the wedding they were exhausted. Rachel was in one room and Quinn was in another.

They still had yet to see each other.

And it was annoying.

Because as it got closer and closer; they both became more and more nervous.

“Are you ready?” Shelby asked Rachel as she stood in her gown staring at her reflection in the mirror.

“As I’ll ever be mom,” she took a deep breath. Shelby stepped behind her and met her eyes through the mirror

“I am so proud of you Rachel,” Shelby told her. “And so proud to be your mom. ”

“We have come a long way huh?” Rachel said and saw that Shelby was bordering on tears.  She turned to face her.  “Don’t cry yet mom, it’s early.”

“I know,” and Rachel hugged her as a knock was heard on the door.

“Come in,” Rachel called and saw her dads enter the room. 

“Did someone order fathers of the bride?” Leroy asked as he took in the sight of his gorgeous daughter. Hiram followed and he too gasped at the sight.

“Rachel you look,” Hiram was already on the verge of tears and  Rachel waved her hand in front of her dads.

“No… no tears… not yet,” she said waving her hand in front of her face  to stop the tears from falling. It was then that she was pulled into a hug by Leroy, and Hiram joined them a second later.

“I love you baby girl,” Leroy whispered into her ear and again she fought the tears.

/

Meanwhile , in Quinn’s room she was pacing back and forth. There was a knock on the door and she looked up.

“Come in,” she said and saw her mother enter.

“I have a little girl who  wanted to see you,” she said as Beth came running into the room.

“Mama Quinn!” She shouted and Quinn leaned over and hugged her. “You look like a princess.”

“So do you baby,” Quinn said pushing the tears aside. “Are you ready?”

“Yup,” Beth said with a nod. “I’m  gunna be the best flower girl ever.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Quinn took her hand and led her over to her mom and Judy took Quinn’s other hand.

“Are you ready?” Judy asked her and Quinn took a deep breath and slowly blew the air out… and then she nodded. “Alright, let’s go get married,” she winked and saw that Quinn was battling nerves.

But she had no doubt that Quinn would shine the way she always does.

* * *

The wedding was being held at the same hall as the reception so one room was set up  for the ceremony and  another was  for  the reception.

Quinn and Rachel exited the rooms at the same time led by their parents and Beth; they joined all of their wedding party in the lobby outside of the room and as soon as their eyes locked they both felt at ease.

And finally home.

“Wow,” Rachel whispered as she stepped closer to Quinn.

“Wow… right back,” Quinn agreed and reached for her hand. “You look…” she trailed off because there were no words to describe just how amazing Rachel looked. 

“Mm, you too Quinn,” was all Rachel said and then Sugar was yelling about taking their places. 

“Places everyone, places,” she shouted and Kurt came over and kissed Rachel’s cheek. She smiled and turned to him.

“You’re not mad right?”

“About?” 

“About Sugar being a bridesmaid instead of you,” she said and he giggled.

“Not at all… I wasn’t sure if I could make it and you needed to have a solid plan, I get it.” He told her with a shrug. “Besides Sugar earned her place beside you at this wedding.”

“Yeah she did,” Rachel agreed because it was true. 

“Break a leg,” he whispered and winked before taking his place at Brittany’s side. The music started and the  officiant took her spot at the front of the room. Shelby was the first to walk down the aisle led by Blaine. Once they were seated Beth walked down the aisle tossing the flowers as she went. 

A few  awes  were heard as she did this. She took her seat beside Shelby.

Next down the aisle was Brittany led by Kurt; she stood on the end on the right side of the room and Kurt took his seat beside Blaine. Next Sugar was led by Brody; and Sugar stood in the same position as Brittany but on the left side, and Brody took a seat.

Next was Tina and Mike; Mike stood next to Brittany on her right; and Tina stood next to Sugar. Puck then led Santana down the aisle and Santana stood to Mike’s right and Puck to Tina’s left.

The music changed to the bridal march and Rachel locked eyes with Quinn one last time. 

“We’re on our way,” Rachel said and Quinn smiled. 

“We are,” Quinn replied. And then Rachel winked and blew her a kiss before Judy led Quinn down the aisle. Rachel watched from the back of the room as everyone got to their feet to welcome her. Once they reached the end Quinn took her spot beside Santana and looked back to watch Rachel.

And watch she did.

She watched as again everyone clapped for Rachel  who  was led down the aisle by her dads. It was a beautiful sight and it took Quinn’s breath away.

Which often happened where Rachel was concerned.

Rachel took her spot between Noah and Quinn and locked eyes with the girl of he dreams one last time before they both faced the  officiant.  


This may have been a  big moment.

But it was all the small ones leading up to this that Rachel and Quinn were both thinking about just before the woman spoke.

“Rachel and Quinn, we are gathered here together to witness the love and respect that you have for each other. Rachel and Quinn,  are you entering into this marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” they both said at the same time. And when the  she started to talk again both Rachel and Quinn could feel the nerves bubbling just below the surface; but they were good nerves.

The best nerves.

“Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. The little things are the big things,” both Rachel and Quinn as well as most of their guests smiled at that  line.

The small moments .

“It is never being too old to hold hands.  It is remembering to say  I  love you at least once a day.  It  is never going to sleep angry.  It is at no time taking the other for granted;  the courtship should not end with the honeymoon,  it should continue through all the years.” Both girls could hear sobs behind them and both knew it was Santana… and Tina.

And Puck.

“It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives.  It is standing together facing the world.  It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.  It is doing things for  each other, not in the attitude  of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy.  It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.  It is not expecting one person to wear a halo, or the other to have the wings of an angel.  It is not looking for perfection in each other.  It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor.  It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.  It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.” Quinn could feel that Rachel was on the verge of tears because of these  beautiful words, and she was as well. 

“It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.  It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal.  It is not only marrying the right person, it is being the right person.” 

And that was  it; Rachel lost it with the tears.

But she did  manage to remain quiet as the tears streamed down her face.

“Marriage also bestows enormous private and social advantages on those who choose to marry. Marriage is at once a deeply personal commitment to another human being and highly public celebration of the ideals of mutuality, companionship, intimacy, fidelity, and family… because it fulfills yearnings for security, safe haven, and connection that express our common humanity.  Marriage is an esteemed institution; and the decision whether and who to marry is among life’s momentous acts of self-definition.”  Rachel took a moment to wipe the tears from her face. She knew she was going to have to speak soon.

“Rachel and Quinn;  please face  each other and repeat after me.”  The woman waited as Rachel and Quinn faced each other. They decided during the rehearsal that Rachel would go first; Quinn saying:  she always had made the first move. To which Rachel laughed and agreed.

“Quinn…  I come here today to join your life for  years; I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years.”

“We are many things to each other, may only those best qualities continue to shine. And may our bond continue to grow stronger," with each sentence the woman said Rachel repeated.

“ Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we m ay encounter together.”

“ I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in y our heart from this day forward.” When Rachel was done Quinn was sobbing. Santana subtly passed Quinn a tissue and Quinn was grateful as she wiped her face; and prepared to speak.

“Quinn, repeat after me.” The woman said. 

“Rachel, I come here today to join your life for years, I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years.” She watched as Rachel’s face lit up with her  Quinn smile and that was all Quinn needed.

“We are many things to each other, may only those best qualities continue to shine.  And may our bond continue to grow stronger,” Quinn did as Rachel did and repeated the officiant word for word.

“Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter  what we may encounter together.”

“I vow here today that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward,” when Quinn was done she let out an audible sigh. She had been so worried she would mess the vows up; but in true Quinn  Fabray form… she nailed it.

“A t this time Rachel and Quinn each wanted to share a personal vow to each other,” she turned to Rachel. “Rachel,” she placed Rachel and Quinn’s hands together and Rachel took a deep breath before speaking.

“Quinn,” she began with a smile. “As everyone who knows you knows; you are a book lover,” Quinn chuckled. “So in the tradition of small moments, I found a passage from a book that speaks to what I feel for you today.” She reached back and Noah handed her a small  note card; she took another deep breath before continuing. 

“And when her lips met mine, I knew I could live to be a hundred and visit every country in the world, but nothing would ever compare to that single moment when I first kissed the girl of my dreams and knew that my love would last forever.” With that Rachel handed the note card back to Noah and then took Quinn’s hands again.  She could see the tears building at the surface and she could feel Quinn’s hands shaking within her own.

And she could see the love in Quinn’s  eyes that had always been only  for her.

“Now Quinn would like to share something with you all,” the  officiant prompted and Quinn  turned and took a note card from Santana who she could tell had been crying like a baby.

“Rachel,” Quinn sighed and then took a deep breath before continuing. “I think it’s funny how similarly we think and we didn’t even realize it this time. And while you chose to quote a book, which was beautiful by the way. I chose to quote a song,” Rachel giggled. “Because while I may be a book nerd, you my love are a music nerd,” she paused as they listened to the  joyous laughter of their friends and family.

“You're not alone, together we stand.  I'll be by your  side; you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end; there's no place to go, you know I won't give in.  No I won't give in. Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.  Just stay strong, because you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.  There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do.  There's no other way when it comes to the truth.”

No words needed to be spoken after Quinn quoted the song that Rachel and the glee club sang to her when she needed them the most; Rachel immediately knew why Quinn chose this song to include in her vows; and it was to tell her that she would never forget what Rachel did on that day, and would always be there for her in the same way.

And Rachel may have fallen deeper.

She mouthed the words  I love you and saw Quinn return the sentiment.

“May we have the rings,” the  officiant said and Santana and Tina handed Quinn and Rachel each the rings. “Rachel  repeat after me,” she said and Rachel nodded before doing as she was told.

“Quinn…  what I have to give you is  the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry,  and to  join your laughter with my own. Will you take this ring, and be part of my life forever?”

“I will,” Quinn said as she battled tears and Rachel slipped the ring on her finger.

“Quinn repeat after me,” Quinn nodded and did.

“Rachel…  what I have to give you is  the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry,  and to join your laughter with my own. Will you take this ring, and be part of my life forever?”

“I will,” Rachel said and she was crying, and she sighed contentedly as the only girl she ever loved slipped the ring onto her finger.

“Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings. The  wedding ring is a symbol of the vows taken here today…  a circle of wholeness, perfect in form.  The unending circle of a ring is a sign of fidelity, the pledged faithfulness of a couple to each other. These rings mark the  beginning of an unending journey together filled with wonder and surprises, laughter and tears, celebration and joy. May these rings glow in the warmth and happiness of you both today.”

“There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears or laughter. Whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your jour ney begins today; Rachel and Quinn. If there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today. It is only love which can make your marriage a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage will endure.”

“Rachel and Quinn,  as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other. You have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple. So,  by the powers vested in me  by the state of New York, I pronounce you are now married,” Rachel let out a little giggle and Quinn thought it was the cutest thing ever.

And s he may have fallen deeper.

“If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so,” the woman  concluded but she clearly didn’t know Rachel and Quinn as their bodies were already pressed together. And the crowd cheered wildly as Quinn cupped Rachel’s cheek and brought their lips together in the sweetest of kisses.

When they parted the  crowd of friends and family; were still cheering as Quinn looked deep into Rachel’s eyes.

“I love you Mrs. Berry-Fabray,” she husked.

“Oh wow,” Rachel breathed out. “I love you right back Mrs. Berry-Fabray,” and then they kissed again and they both felt it.

They both felt what they always felt when together …

Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Somewhere in Between by Adam Wheatley.
> 
> The quote Rachel used in her vows was from the book Dear John by Nicholas Sparks.
> 
> The song Quinn quoted in her vows was Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.


	11. It's You That I'm Running To

_ “I knew you were the one when I realized your smile was my heaven, your laugh my favorite song, and your arms my home.” _

_ \-- Steve Maraboli _

/

Rachel  made her way into the bathroom followed closely by Quinn. They had just walked back down the aisle as a married couple.

Finally.

And they had to go take pictures while the guests made their way to the reception which was in the same location that  the wedding was. So they snuck off to the bathroom for a moment alone. As soon as Quinn was in the room; Rachel felt herself being pushed back against the door they just walked through and within seconds Quinn’s lips were on hers.

“Mm… Quinn,” Rachel moaned into the kiss trying to break it but Quinn wasn’t having it; instead she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Rachel’s mouth and finally kiss her properly.

“Mm,” Rachel moaned again but this time there was no protesting. Instead she circled her arms around Quinn’s neck being careful not to mess up her hair and she deepened this kiss.

/

Out in the courtyard the wedding party waited along with the photographer.

“So um…” the photographer began as he looked around. “Where… I mean where are the brides?” 

“Your guess  is as good as mine,” Puck answere d with a shrug knowing full well where Rachel and Quinn were …

And what they were doing.

“Ha!” Santana laughed and that was all she said. Everyone cringed as soon as they heard her because they figured she would start bitching about what they all knew their friends were doing but they were all very surprised to see that she merely laughed.

And then she looked at her nails as they waited.

/

Quinn’s lips were now on Rachel’s neck and her hand was trailing up Rachel’s thigh; Rachel knew she had to put a stop to this.

She didn’t want to.

Like… at all.

But she knew she had to.

“Quinn baby… we,” she arched her neck back. “Oh wow,” she was getting lost in the feeling  but a moment later she came to her senses again. “We… we can’t-” she finally managed to say and was interrupted by Quinn’s groan as she reluctantly pulled off of her neck.

“Why can’t we?” Quinn whined. “You are finally  my wife,” they both smiled at the sound of that. “And I just want to have my way with you.”

“We- We have guests,”  Rachel was stammering with the way Quinn was looking at her.

“Fuck them,” Quinn leaned in to kiss her again and this time Rachel stopped her. “Baby,” she whined again.

“Quinn, I want this as much as you do, but we can’t,” now Rachel was whining and that snapped Quinn out of her Rachel Berry induced daze.

Rachel Berry-Fabray.

“How about we make a deal,” Rachel offered and saw her wife’s eyebrow lift. “How about after the reception we make out in the limo,” she waggled her eyebrows and Quinn had always found that the most adorable thing.

Well one of the most adorable things.

And she had always been powerless against it.

“Okay fine,” Quinn said with an exaggerated huff. “Let’s go get this monkey show on the road,” she stepped away from her and Rachel giggled.

“You’re such a boy sometimes,” Rachel told her as checked herself in the mirror; and Quinn followed suit.

“I know,” Quinn said defeated. “But you love me.”

“I know.”

/

Santana was now filing her nails, and everyone else was scattered about. They were all a little annoyed with Rachel and Quinn; because they were waiting outside and it was fucking February. 

In New York.

But none of them would say so; they all knew how happy the girls were and wouldn’t begrudge them this time alone  for anything.

Even though it was cold.

“Sorry,” Rachel’s voice broke them all out of their thoughts and they all looked up to see Rachel talking to the photographer and Quinn behind her. “We had  a um… a slight problem with the reception that we had to handle.”

“It’s fine,” the photographer said but none of them missed the sound of Santana laughing. “Let’s just um,” he looked over at Santana laughing. “Um… go over here,” as they all followed the photographer; Santana leaned closer to Rachel.

“Sooo, the problem with the  reception,” she used finger quotes as she said the word. “Did the solution involve Quinn’s lipstick on your neck, or was that just a happy bonus,” Rachel immediately reached for her  neck where Quinn had been kissing and covered it. “Relax dork,” Santana laughed again. “I was just testing you… and you failed. Your neck is fine,” she walked away when she heard Rachel growl.

After finally finishing the pictures, they were all slightly annoyed, tired, and hungry as they stood outside of the hall waiting to be announced by the DJ.

* * *

“Attention everyone,” they heard the DJ say and then the room quieted down.  “If I can have your attention it is time to announce the wedding party,” there was cheering heard before they quieted down again.

“Please welcome Rachel’s mother Mrs. Shelby Corcoran-Bennett escorted by usher Blaine Anderson,” the doors opened and they entered to cheering and they took their seats.

“Next up Rachel’s fathers Mr. Hiram Berry and Mr. Leroy Berry,” he said and again the crowd cheered as Rachel’s fathers entered and took their seats.

“Please welcome Quinn’s mom Mrs. Judy Fabray-Sutton escorted by Quinn’s stepfather  Richard Sutton.” Again the crowd cheered.

“Flower girl Beth Corcoran escorted by her step-father Paul Bennett,” this time to  accompany the cheers were also several awes at the sight of Beth.

“And now for the wedding party,” the DJ spoke once Beth and Paul took their seats. “Please welcome bridesmaid Brittany S. Pierce escorted by usher Kurt Hummel,” he paused for the cheering. “Bridesmaid Sugar Motta escorted by usher Brody Weston… maid of honor Tina Cohen-Chang escorted by best man Mike Chang… and finally maid of honor Santana Lopez escorted by best man Noah Puckerman.” Once the cheering died down again and everyone was seated the DJ spoke one last time.

“And now please help me in welcoming for the first time as wife and wife… Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray, and Mrs. Quinn Berry-Fabray,” the cheering hit a new high as the two brides entered to room and took their seats at the front of the room. 

Shortly after everyone was seated dinner was served; and as Quinn and Rachel started to eat and chat idly the annoying tapping of silverware against the glasses had them both rolling their eyes. After their kiss; Quinn winked at her.

“I hope you’re ready to kiss me a lot,” Quinn whispered. “Because our friends and family are the most annoying people I know,” Rachel giggled and nodded.

“I know, and I’m always ready to kiss you.”

“Good answer,” Quinn said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

And then the annoying tapping again.

“Oh this is going to get old really quickly.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Rachel demanded.

“Always,” Quinn promised.

* * *

After dinner the DJ’s voice came over the speaker again.

“Okay ladies and gentleman at this time we would like to welcome the best men and maid s of honor up to the front to make their speeches. And in the tradition of ladies first please welcome Quinn’s maid of honor Santana Lopez.” Rachel and Quinn turned and smiled over at Santana as she made her way up to the stage.

“Hello everyone,” she said and then swallowed her nerves a bit. “When Quinn asked me to be  her maid of honor I thought… well I thought  duh, I mean why  wouldn’t she… I’m awesome,” everyone laughed. “But seriously, who else would she ask because Quinn and I have been friends since the first week of high school when that girl walked into my life. But in all honesty I was honored, when she asked.” She wiped a tear out of her eye and so did Quinn.

“When Quinn and I met we hit it off instantly and not long after that I knew that she had a soft spot for Rachel Berry… it took her another year to finally get her head out of her ass,” again she paused as the crowd laughed. “But I knew then that Rachel was the one for her because Rachel was the one she was always running to,” her eyes locked on her friends. “So instead of a boring ass speech about what you two mean to me and each other we all thought we would do Rachel Berry’s wedding justice and sing about it,” Rachel laughed at that because of course there would be singing at her wedding.

And it was  amazing that Santana was the one making it happen.

“When we graduated high school Quinn made a speech that still resonates with me to this day… and I know I’m not the only one… and I also know that everything she said in that speech she learned from Rachel,” at those words Quinn looked at Rachel. “So to Quinn and Rachel… may you always cherish the somewhere in between moments because those my friends are the lasting ones… here’s to you,” again Santana wiped the tears away as the music began.

And this time she wasn’t the only.

_ Somewhere in between the earth and the sky  _  
_ Somewhere in between a tear and a smile  _  
_ Somewhere in between hello and goodbye  _  
_ That's where I gave my heart to the love of my life  _  
  
_ Now we're on our way  _  
_ To God knows where  _  
_ We'll know when we get there  _  
  
_ You're the faith that I'll believe  _  
_ You're the song that I will sing  _  
_ You're the summer, winter,  fall, and spring  _  
_ And I'll see you there  _  
_ Somewhere in between  _  
  
_ Somewhere in between the highways and the trails  _  
_ Somewhere in between the roses and the nails  _  
_ Somewhere in between the darkness and the day  _  
_ That's where I found you, here in the grey _

_ And we're on our way _

_ To God knows where  _

_ We'll know when we get there  _  
  
_ You're the faith that I'll believe  _  
_ You're the song that I will sing  _  
_ You're the summer, winter,  fall, and spring  _  
_ And I'll see you there  _  
_ Somewhere in between  _  
  
_ I'll see you there  _  
_ I'll see you there _

/

When the song was over there was not a dry eye in the house; including Santana. She took her seat and the DJ spoke again.

“Wow… that was incredible,” he paused for a moment before continuing . “Please welcome Rachel’s maid of honor Tina Cohen-Chang, and Quinn’s best man Mike Chang.” As Tina and Mike made their way to the stage she helped him maneuver his crutches and when they got up there Tina spoke first.

“Hello everyone… when Rachel asked me to be her maid of honor I was proud to do it; Rachel has always been one of my biggest fans and I feel the same way about her. The love she shares with Quinn is true, and rare, and what we should all  strive to have.” Her eyes met Rachel’s and they shared a moment. “I thank you Rachel for asking  me  to be by your side on this day as you and Quinn  start this new beginning of another life,” she handed the microphone to Mike, and he took it with a smile.

“Quinn and I have always had this amazing friendship… we lean on each other and we pick each other up when one is down; and aside from my love for Tina it’s the most beautiful thing in my life.” His eyes locked on Quinn’s and they shared a knowing smile. “I’m not sure where our friendship began Quinn but I’m glad it did because you lady are the best person I know… and Rachel is right there with you. I hope that no matter where this journey takes the both of you… every moment returns again. So to Rachel and Quinn… may you always meet  halfway.”

And on cue the music began.

[Tina]

_ In a lifetime _

_ Made of memories _  
_ I believe _  
_ In destiny _

[Mike]  
_ Every moment returns again in time _  
_ When I've got the future on my mind _  
_ Know that you'll be the only one _

[Both]  
_ Meet me halfway _  
_ Across the sky _  
_ Out where the world belongs _  
_ To only you and I _  
  
_ Meet me halfway _  
_ Across the sky _  
_ Make this a new beginning of another life. _

[Mike]  
_ In a lifetime _  
_ There is only love _  
_ Reaching for the lonely one _

[Tina]  
_ We are stronger when we are given love _  
_ When we put emotions on the line _  
_ Know that we are the timeless ones _

[Both]  
_ Meet me halfway _  
_ Across the sky _  
_ Out where the world belongs _  
_ To only you and I _  
  
_ Meet me halfway _  
_ Across the sky _  
_ Make this a new beginning of another life. _  
  
During the instrumental solo; Tina and Mike locked eyes with Quinn and Rachel and could see that there was nothing but love and family looking back at them.

[Tina]  
_ Meet me halfway _  
_ Across the sky _  
_ Out where the world belongs _  
_ To only you and I _

[Mike]  
_ Meet me halfway _  
_ Across the sky _  
_ Make this a new beginning of another life.  _

Again when the song ended the room was full of sobbing and there was more to come. The  DJ wiped his eyes and pulled the mic to his mouth.

“Wow… okay,” he said with a watery chuckle. “This is a sentimental bunch,” a few laughs were heard. “And finally please join me in welcoming to the stage Rachel’s best man Noah Puckerman,” Puck made his way to the stage and took the mic from the DJ.

“Thanks,” he told him and then turned to look at his two favorite girls.

Well two of the four.

“Rachel and Quinn,” he sighed and a smile spread. “Rachel, Quinn, and I sure have been through a lot together and I am the happiest man alive to not only be standing here today having witness their union but to also have been asked to be a part of it." He looked at Quinn. “Quinn and I had a very interesting start to our friendship but I wouldn’t change it for the world… and Rachel… my bro… my Jew babe,” she giggled and he looked at her. “All I have ever wanted for you Rachel was this kind of happiness, and love, and dedication… and you have always and I know will always continue to get and share that from and with Quinn,” he saw both of them nodding. 

“I love you both so much and I not only wanted to sing a song to you… I also wanted it to be  the song you chose for  your first dance,” he watched both of their mouths drop and he winked. “So would you all please join me in welcoming to the dance floor for their very first dance as a married couple. My best friends Rachel and Quinn Berry-Fabray,” as they made their way to the dance floor all they could think was that their best friend singing their first dance is way better than a recording.

“Ladies may you always find a home in each other,” he winked again. Then he picked up his guitar and began strumming.

_ Isn't it funny how the roads just pass us by _  
_ Isn't it crazy how we never get it right _  
_ Time is wasted on money and money wasted on lust. _  
_ Treat her like a lady and she'll never get enough  _

_Cause' it' s you that I'm runnin to baby _

_ It's you that I'm feelin for lately and _  
_ It's like a pain that never goes away _  
_ And it always starts today _  
  
_ Cause you are home to me _

_ Cause you are home  to me _  
_ Cause you are home to me _

_ Cause you are home to me _  
  
_ Isn't it perfect how the memories feel the same _  
_ Isn't it amazing how the song remains unchanged _  
_ Time is wasted on money and money wasted on lust _  
_ Treat her like a lady and She'll never get enough _  
  
_ Cause' it's you that I'm runnin to baby _  
_ It's you that I'm feelin for lately and _  
_ It's like a pain that never goes away _  
_ And it always starts today _

_ Cause you are home to me _

_ Cause you are home  to me _  
_ Cause you are home to me _

_ Cause you are home to me _

During the guitar solo Rachel lifted her head from Quinn’s chest and met her eyes.

“I love our friends,” Quinn could only nod as she was overcome with emotions and barely holding it together; but she did manage one thing.

“I love you,” and Rachel beamed.

“Well that goes without saying babe,”  she winked and then  pulled her into a kiss that continued throughout the remainder of the song.

_ Cause' it's you that I'm runnin to baby _

_ It's you that I'm feelin for lately and _  
_ It's like a pain that never goes away _  
_ And it always starts today _

_ Cause you are home to me _

_ Cause you are home  to me _  
_ Cause you are home to me _

_ Cause you are home to me _

_ Cause you are home, cause you are, cause you are _

_ Cause you are  home to me _

When the song was over Rachel and Quinn were making their way back to their seats; when they heard a very familiar voice behind them.

“Not so fast,” Leroy said and they both turned to face him. It didn’t take the girls very long to understand that it was time for the father daughter dance and the sight of them without Richard was confusing Quinn because when they planned the wedding it was to be a three way dance with Rachel, Hiram, and Leroy and Quinn was going to dance with Richard. ”

“Dad…what,” Quinn started but he waved her off.

“Richard and I discussed this and we decided that it should be me,” he winked. 

“But… Rachel,” she tried again and again he cut her off.

“I have been Rachel’s dad her whole life; and I always will be… but tonight, in this moment and for this dance…  I am your dad Quinn.” With that her smiled widened and then the DJ’s voice came over the speaker again.

“Ladies and gentleman it is now time for the father daughter dance,” he said and as the music began Hiram held out his hand to Rachel and Leroy to Quinn. Both girls met each other’s eyes briefly before they started to dance with their fathers.

It was perfect.

“Did you plan this dad?” Rachel asked Hiram as they started to dance; he shrugged.

“I may have,” he winked at her. “I know Richard loves Quinn but Leroy is her dad, you know,” Rachel nodded. “I mean those two have always been annoyingly close.”

“I know,” Rachel giggled. “But you are too you know,” he shot her a half smile. “Quinn loves you as a dad too and just as much as she loves daddy.”

“I know that… and your daddy and I have a plan for that as well,” he told her. “But this moment… this needed to be between Quinn and Leroy,” Rachel nodded and looked over at Quinn who was happily smiling and chatting with her daddy and Rachel knew her dad was right.

This is the man that was meant to dance with Quinn on her wedding day.

And she was so grateful to her dads for thinking of it.

/

“So was this you or H?"  Quinn wondered knowingly.

“It was his idea,” Leroy admitted. “But you know… I’ve always loved you like a daughter Quinn,” she nodded because she never once doubted that to be true.

“I know… and I love you like a dad, dad.” She teased and he chuckled. “But I love H too… and I don’t want him to feel left out.”

“No worries, we have a plan.”

“And what’s that?”

“You’ll see… now shush, I am dancing with my daughter and I would  like to  do that now,” Quinn smiled, lowered her head to his chest and looked over at Rachel. When their eyes met the same spark that always existed between them was shining through.

And just as bright as it had always been.

She loved that fact that because of loving Rachel she stopped running.

Well she stopped running away from things and started to run towards them.

Towards her.

When the song ended the girls started to head back to the table.

“Not so fast,” Leroy said again and motioned to the DJ who smiled and spoke into the mic.

“At this time, Rachel’s fathers have requested that  other couples join them on the dance floor as they take part in a second father daughter dance,” he shrugged. “Two fathers, two daughters… two dances,” he said quoting Leroy and the crowd laughed as several couples joined the four on the dance floor.

“May I have this dance Quinn?” Hiram asked holding out his hand and Quinn gladly took it. While Leroy met Rachel’s eyes.

“What do you say baby girl,” she took his outstretched hand and as the music played she danced with her daddy. 

“I love you daddy,” she said and held him tight.

“Oh I love you too Rachel.”

/

“Thank you for this H,” Quinn said as she danced with her other father. “I love you and Leroy so much and I can’t thank you enough for giving me the kind of father daughter dance every girl deserves.”

“You’re welcome… but you’re not just any girl Quinn, you’re special,” she saw the hint if mischief in his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” But before he could answer she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“May I cut in?” Richard asked with his hand outstretched and her mom standing next to him. She looked between Hiram and Richard and grinned. She took Richard’s hand and Judy danced with Hiram.

“Our girls are so beautiful,” Judy said to him and he nodded.

“They sure are, and a perfect couple at that.”

“There’s no argument here,” Judy agreed as they  continued their dance.

Because there really was no  argument.

* * *

After the cake was cut and eaten it was time to toss the bouquets. All the single girls lined up behind Rachel and Quinn  but before they could toss them Rachel saw Kurt standing off to the side and she could tell he wanted to be over there so she winked at him.

“Get over there Kurt,” she said and he didn’t have to be told twice. Once they were all in  position Rachel went first.

Kurt pouted as the  bouquet flew right over his head and landed in Sugar’s hands.

“Oh gosh!” Rachel said when she saw who caught it.

“Oh shit!” Brody said from his seat at the table.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Santana bellowed in his ear having refused to go up there. Quinn hid her smile at the fact that Brody was panicking especially when Sugar ran over and plopped in his lap.

“Baby… I caught it,” she said and he raised his eyebrows in a combination of panic and terror. “Now you have to marry me.”

“Oh god,” he whispered.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Santana continued behind him. And then Sugar kissed him and he forgot what he was worried about.

When Quinn threw hers Kurt was happy to have another chance, but again it flew over his head and was caught by Brittany.

“HAHAHAHA-HA!” It was Brody returning the favor as Brittany skipped happily over to where they were.

“Oh fuck no,” Santana said with panic in her tone.

“Baby,” Brittany greeted with a smile.

“Oh fuck off,” she whispered to herself happy that Brittany didn’t hear her. And then Brittany was on her lap. 

“Now we can get married too,” Brittany said.

“Fuck you Fabray!” Santana shouted before Brittany kissed her. 

/

Quinn and Rachel were slow dancing when  they heard Santana shout. Quinn looked over at where her friend was.

“Did she just say-”

“Yeah she did,” Rachel cut her off. “But I’m going to choose to ignore it, and focus on us… and this moment.”

“Not exactly a small moment huh?” Quinn asked as she ignored the thing with Santana and focused on her girl…

On her wife.

“No but even during huge moments like these… it’s the small  moments that make it so special.”

“Hm, like what?” Quinn wondered. She didn’t ask because she didn’t know; she asked because she loved when  Rachel talked like this.

“Like all of our closest friends singing to us rather than boring speeches,” Quinn smiled at that.

“Or like… what  my dads did.”

“Or  like,  almost sex in the bathroom,” Quinn teased.

“Or the making out that will be happening in the limo,” Rachel teased her right back. “But seriously, the moments like the way Beth looked as she walked down the aisle… how beautiful your dress is… the way my hair looks… small moments.”

“Small moments,” Quinn repeated. “I am so glad that I found you Rachel, for all the obvious reasons but also because in finding you I stopped running from my fears and started running toward  what makes me happy. You know that song had it right… it’s you that I’m running to.”

“It’s always been you that I’ve been running to,” Rachel agreed and Quinn nodded. “And it’s always been me for you,” Quinn nodded again. “You just didn’t always know it.”

“No, I always knew it… I just felt like I didn’t always deserve it.”

“You deserve it all Quinn Fabray.”

“Um excuse me… it’s Quinn Berry-Fabray.”

“Oh right.”

“Finally,” Quinn  added and Rachel swooned. 

“Right finally… and you know what I  finally  get to say?” She emphasized the word finally. 

“What?”

“That Quinn Fabray is  my wife… that I Rachel Berry  am married to  the  Quinn Fabray and she is my wife.”

“Always babe… always,” Quinn promised and again Rachel swooned. “But it’s Rachel Berry-Fabray.”

“Oh right,” Rachel said with a playful lip bite. 

“Fabray sounds good on you.”

“Mm, Fabray feels good on me too,” Rachel teased and Quinn licked her lips at that thought. “Want to sneak out and have sex in the bathroom?” 

“Uh yeah,” Quinn said as if that was the stupidest question ever. “But we can’t.”

“Why not?” Rachel whined.

“Because we have to  continue with the monkey show.”

“Kiss me,” Rachel demanded and as usual Quinn did as she was told.

* * *

“Hey Rach,” Rachel heard him say as he tapped her on the shoulder. She wheeled around and smiled at the sight of Finn Hudson standing before her.

“Hey Finn… I am so glad you could make it.”

“Yeah me too,” he told her and flashed his still adorable dopey grin. “I just wanted to say hi before we left,” he motioned to his wife  Gena who  had their son Jonathan asleep in a stroller.

“Oh right,” she looked between the two. “And again thank you both so much for coming.”

“It was a lovely wedding, and you two are a lovely couple,” Finn’s wife said and at those words Quinn walked over to them. She looked back at Finn. “I’m just going to take him to the car… take your time sweetie,” she said and Finn smiled, rubbed her back,  and leaned down to kiss her.

“Thanks baby,” he told her as he handed her the car keys and then he watched her leave. When he looked back at Quinn and Rachel he smiled. 

“The wedding was amazing and you two are,” he took a steadying breath. “Well you two still are just as gorgeous as ever… and still just as perfect for each other.”

“Thank you Finn,” Quinn said honestly. “It means a lot to us that you could make it.”

“I just,” he stuffed his hands into his pockets and both girls saw the boy he once was still inside the man he had become and it was actually cute. “I just hate that we’re not all still together you know,” both girls nodded. “I mean I love my life, and Gena, and of course John… and I wouldn’t change any of that for the world but I just miss it you know. The love, the friendships, the family… it’s great that you two, and Tina, Mike, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar all still have that… but I miss it sometimes. I miss you guys sometimes,” he said sadly.

“We miss you too Finn,” Rachel told him. “And even though some of us are apart we’re still family,” he let out a humorless chuckle. “I mean we’re a family that is spread throughout the  country and beyond… but we’re still here…  at the big moments for each other.”

“I know… I guess I just miss the small moments, you know?” He said and both girls nodded glumly. “But anyway I don’t want to bring you down on your wedding. I just wanted to say congratulations and you both are gorgeous, and stunning, and I hope you always remain this happy with  each other… but I don’t have any doubts that you won’t.”

“Thank you Finn,” Quinn said and hugged him and then Rachel did. Once he was gone Rachel turned to her wife.

“Baby?”

“Yeah,” Quinn’s eyes met hers.

“Can we make an effort to at least try to get everyone  together… at least once a year?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Quinn told her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Quinn reassured her. “Let’s do it… even if it’s just you, me, and Finn… we’ll try,” and that was when Rachel attacked her with kisses.

* * *

Once everyone started to leave  Rachel and Quinn changed out of the dresses and then said their goodbyes. Once they were finally in the limo Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

“I am never getting married again.”

“You’re damn right you’re not,” Rachel said and as the car started to move toward the airport  Rachel climbed into Quinn’s lap and straddled her.

“What are you doing?” Quinn wondered but didn’t stop Rachel from what she was doing.

“Making good on my promise,” she said before crashing their lips together. As Quinn opened her mouth for Rachel’s  persistent tongue she felt like a teenager again.

Which often happened when  Rachel was kissing her like this.

But feeling like a teenager again was never a bad thing when you start dating  Rachel Berry at sixteen years old. In fact, her teenage years may have been the best of her life- with a few bumps along the way of course-  but she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“What are you thinking?” Rachel asked pulling out of the kiss noticing that Quinn was distracted. 

“Just how lucky I am to have found you, and to have you.”

“Well then stop thinking about it… and just  have me,” Rachel teased with a wink and Quinn swooned.

Like she would ever say no to that.

“Yes ma’am,” Quinn husked and pulled Rachel into a searing kiss that held so much love for the past, so much hope for the future… and so much passion in the moment.

Another small moment, courtesy of Rachel Berry.

Er, Rachel Berry-Fabray.

And limo sex was something they haven’t tried yet.

And soon enough Rachel could cross that off her bucket list.

It was going to be an amazing honeymoon; and an even more amazing life together.

Not that it wasn’t already.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Home to Me by Josh Kelley. 
> 
> The song Santana sang was Somewhere in Between by Adam Wheatley. 
> 
> The song Tina and Mike sang was Meet Me Halfway by Kenny Loggins. 
> 
> And the song Puck sang was Home to Me by Josh Kelley.


	12. I Look at You

_ “And through all I’ve been blessed with, I feel certain I’m where I’m  supposed to be, welcome home."  
_

_ \-- Carole King; “Welcome Home” lyrics _

/

Quinn and Rachel had once upon a time discussed taking an East coast road trip for their honeymoon; but when it came time to plan said honeymoon neither girl wanted to spend two weeks in a car, driving, and dealing with all of the frustrations that road trips tend to  entice when they could be sprawled out on a beach somewhere and having lots of sex.

So instead they decided to be extremely cliché and take a two week resort vacation at an  all-inclusive resort in Cancun, Mexico.

Once arriving there and having their bags brought to their room Rachel fell to the bed exhausted; it had been such a long day and knowing Quinn she would have something planned for her that would sweep her off her feet; but she needed a few moments to rest.

“Wow… today has been a day,” she said with a heavy sigh and Quinn plopped down on the bed next to her.

“A good day… right?”

“The best,” Rachel said meeting her eyes. “Today I got to marry my best friend,” Quinn’s smile widened. “And the only girl I have ever loved,” she gently pushed her hand on Quinn’s back urging her closer.

“And the only girl I ever will love.”

“Damn right,” Quinn said to her and moved to hover over her. As Quinn leaned down to kiss those delectable lips Rachel yawned and Quinn pulled back with a pout. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Rachel said quickly having seen the look on her face.

“Married one day, and you’re already bored.” 

“Never,” Rachel tugged her closer. “I’m just tired is all… but I’m good, let’s try again.”

“It’s okay babe… we don’t have to, we have two weeks and-”

“Quinn Fabray!” Rachel said with authority. “It was a yawn, and it’s not stopping me from making love to my amazing wife on the night of our wedding.” Quinn’s pout quickly turned into a smile. 

“When I look at you Rachel… I forget anything and everything bad that has led me to this moment because when I look at you, I know it was all worth it.”

And Rachel swooned.

And suddenly she wasn’t tired anymore.

“And it’s Quinn  Berry-Fabray, thank you very much,”  Quinn finished.

“Yeah that is going to take some getting used to.”

“Yeah well you better get used to it quick  because it’s my name now and I’m not giving it back.”

“Good,” Rachel said and fisted her hand into Quinn’s shirt  pulling her closer. When their lips pressed together all thoughts of being tired flew out the window and both girls were just feeling.

All of the small moments that led them here …

T o their wedding night.

And all the small moments still to come.

“When I look at you,” Rachel said breaking the kiss and meeting those hazel eyes. “All of my dreams come true… I am so happy and proud to be your wife Quinn,” she saw a smile cross those perfect lips. “And I want you to make love to me all night long.”

“Always Rachel,” Quinn  leaned in for a kiss and Rachel teased her by pushing herself back onto the bed. When Quinn let out a small growl Rachel couldn’t help but giggle.

She also became instantly turned on.

Sometimes it still amazed her that even after all these years she was still turned on by the smallest things that Quinn does. The look in her eyes, the growl on her lips, and the slightest touch of her fingertips.

And speaking of fingertips; as Quinn moved over her she trailed her fingertips up Rachel’s jean clad thigh and slipped it up her shirt. As those cool fingers gently caressed the skin of her abs and up over  her bra clad breasts. Rachel was brought back in time.

Back to her bedroom in Lima; back to  the first time Quinn’s fingers slid under her shirt; and she was so grateful that almost ten years later she was still the girl that Quinn Fabray loved.

And still the girl that Quinn Fabray was hot for.

“Baby,” Rachel whined and Quinn smirked.

“We have all night… there is no need to rush,” Quinn husked  as she pushed the shirt up and lowered her mouth. When she closed her lips around Rachel’s nipple through the bra she heard a sound that she was very familiar with.

And still very much in love with.

And still turned her on more than ever… maybe more.

The sounds that Rachel Berry makes when she is worked up are still some of the greatest sounds that Quinn as ever heard. She laughed internally when she felt Rachel’s back arch off the bed and as the girl reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

“Off,” Rachel growled and Quinn did as she was told. As soon as she  removed her lips from  Rachel’s nipple the bra was gone and she lowered her mouth again; this time she moaned at the taste of Rachel’s hot flesh.

It was then that she felt the tugging of her own shirt and again fought a laugh at Rachel’s impatience.

“Baby,” Quinn tried to sound frustrated while  in reality she was completely turned on by Rachel’s neediness. As soon as she was away  from Rachel’s nipple and again hovering over the girl; Rachel had her shirt up around her neck. 

Quinn pulled back and rested on her heels as she took the  shirt off  completely.

“The bra too,” Rachel demanded and when she saw the challenging look in Quinn’s eyes; she added. “Please.” Quinn giggled and took her bra off as well. When she saw Rachel’s eyes widen with lust she couldn’t help but become even more turned on.

“Rachel,” she began  but Rachel quickly cut her off.

“When I look at you Quinn, I am instantly brought back to the teenage girl that was always so shocked, and proud, and lucky to be on your arm… and that hasn’t changed for even one minute,” Quinn smiled and lowered her body onto Rachel’s again.

“I feel the same way,” she said and then  Rachel cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. It was then that the rest of their  clothes were removed at a  frantic rate.

Shoes, socks, jeans, and  panties went flying all over the room as the desire over took the need to go slow. However,  once they were naked  completely Quinn again found her patience.

“Baby,” Quinn said pulling off of Rachel’s body just far enough away to clear her clouded, and  lust filled mind. “This isn’t a race.”

“I know,” Rachel panted. “I just… I can’t… I can’t help it, I just want to make love to my wife,” and with those words Quinn felt herself become even more wet than she already was.

“I know… me too,” Quinn said. “But we have two weeks to fuck like the teenagers we used to be… but tonight,” she panted. “Tonight,  I want to make love… just like we did the first time.”

“Okay,” Rachel agreed  and again pulled Quinn so that she was hovering over her. This time when their lips came together it was much less needy, much less desperate.

And  filled with nothing but  love and adoration.

Rachel opened her mouth and felt Quinn slide her tongue against her own and the sensation sent a surge straight to her clit. She loved their hot and heavy make out sessions; like in the limo on the way to the airport.

And again in the limo on the way to this resort.

But there was nothing better than the kind of kissing she and Quinn were currently doing. It was slow, it was building, it was passionate.

It was everything.

And it had always turned her on like nothing before.

“Quinn,” Rachel panted again as she pulled out of the breathtaking kiss  but Quinn’s lips were already working their way down her neck. “Oh baby… oh mmm,” she was rendered speechless as Quinn began to suck on her neck. “I-I need you,” she finally  managed to say.

“I need you too,” Quinn said against before she pulled off of that delectable neck and looked deep into her eyes. 

“Same time,” Rachel said and Quinn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before nodding. She slid her hand between their sweaty bodies and felt Rachel doing the same. When her  fingers came in contact with Rachel’s wet core; she felt Rachel’s on her own hot center.

“Oh god,” she moaned when Rachel slid two fingers into her. Rachel moaned as well because there was no greater feeling in the world that the feeling of being inside Quinn. A moment later she moaned again when she felt Quinn’s fingers filling her.

They had always had an amazing sex life but nothing in the world felt as good as it did when they made love like this.

Rachel could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she tried to hold them in because she didn’t want Quinn to think  anything was wrong but in the end she couldn’t fight it. And the tears spilled from her eyes.

“Baby,” Quinn stopped her thrusting at the sight before her; but Rachel shook her head no.

“It’s fine… I just…” she shook her head again. “I just love you so much,” she said and Quinn was about to pull out but Rachel shook her head again. “No! Don’t stop… please don’t ever stop,” and with that Quinn started thrusting again. She was matching Rachel’s own thrusting and with each pass they were bringing each other closer and closer to the edge.

“Please don’t cry,” Quinn begged.

“I can’t help it… they’re happy tears Quinn, I just feel so safe, and loved, and honored when we make love like this,” she said in between breathless pants. “And when I look at you hovering over me, making love to me… I just can’t help but  feel all the love you have for me, ” and Quinn nodded.

“I  have so much love for you,” Quinn said simply with a heavy breath; and then she threw her head back as her orgasm reached  its peak. Rachel saw this and pressed her thumb against Quinn’s clit; sending her over the  edge of  ecstasy.

Seeing this; and seeing the  veins in Quinn’s neck bulging out and her eyes roll back; coupled with Quinn’s still pumping fingers Rachel fell straight into a toe curling orgasm of her own.

After several  moments of intense shaking Quinn collapsed on top of  her; as they both caught their breath. 

Once Quinn could move her limbs again she rolled off of Rachel.

It was another few small moments of blissful silence.

“That...” Rachel  breathed out. “That… will never… get old,” and with that Quinn laughed.

“I know right,” she said with a giggle between  her own  heavy breaths.

“But now I’m all gross… and sweaty,” Rachel told her. Again silence  engulfed them. “And I need a shower,” she finally finished.

“Ooh can I join you,” Quinn asked and  Rachel rolled onto her side and smiled at her wife. 

“I hoped you would ask that,” they stared into each other’s eyes for several beats; just reveling in the pure joy of love.

“Okay…” Rachel finally said. “Let’s go,” she sat up and Quinn giggled.

“Y-You go… I’ll meet you there,”  Quinn told her and Rachel giggled.

“Lazy,” she said and slapped Quinn’s ass causing the girl to squeal. “Okay, but if you take too long I’m starting without you.”

“Okay,” Quinn replied with an eye roll that Rachel didn’t see. She listened to the sound of her wife’s feet pattering into the bathroom and then she heard her squeal  joyously.

“Ooh Quinn,” Rachel called from the bathroom. “There is a Jacuzzi tub,” Quinn  smiled at her excitement. “And it’s big enough for two,” she added and then Quinn’s mind went wild and suddenly she was no longer tired; she hopped to her feet and joined Rachel in the  bathroom.

Where they made use of that Jacuzzi tub.

Several times actually.

In fact, over the course of their two week honeymoon they managed to have sex in just about every inch of that hotel room.

They also didn’t get out  as much as they had planned to actually enjoy Cancun.

But neither girl cared very much; the sun was overrated anyway.

And as far as Cancun… 

There was always their first anniversary.

But then again…they probably wouldn’t l eave the hotel room then either.

They were lost in each other.

Like they always were.

And there was no greater feeling than the feeling of finding a home in the eyes, and arms, and heart of the girl you love.

* * *

“Q!” Santana banged on the door. “Berry!!” She banged on the door again. “Open the fucking door!” It was several moments later when Rachel tugged a robe on and tied it closed just before she opened the door. When it opened she saw Santana standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and Brittany standing behind her smiling.

“Gosh Santana!” Rachel said with frustration. “I mean it’s like 8 in the morning and we’ve been  back one day. What the hell do you want?”

“I um...” she pushed past  Rachel and stormed into their apartment. “Where is Quinn?”

“She’s sleeping,” Rachel huffed. “It’s eight in the fucking morning.”

“Look I’m sorry Rachel it’s just… we um… Brittany and I…” she was stammering and Rachel was starting to see that she was really worked up about something. “Well… we got married.”

“What?!” It was Quinn’s voice that sounded from the doorway rather than Rachel’s and  both Quinn and  Rachel looked over at their friends. Brittany was still smiling like a fool; and Santana was currently pacing.

Rachel and Quinn’s eyes met and they knew they needed to calm Santana down.

“Wait… what?” Rachel asked and walked over to the couch and fell onto it, as disbelief washed over her. Quinn joined her a few moments later.

“Isn’t it great?” Brittany asked  with excitement; as she  bounced over and sat in between them. “San, is freaking out about it because it was last night but I know she’ll stop freaking out soon and be happy… just like I am,” Rachel smiled at Brittany’s happiness and hoped that she was right. Meanwhile Santana was still pacing.

“So um… how-how did you um,” Quinn stammered; not knowing exactly what to say.  “W-Why… are you- ”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Q,” Santana shouted and stopped her p acing. “Speak in full sentences! ”

“If you’re so freaked out about being married, why did you do it?”

“Because I asked,” Brittany answered simply with a shrug. “And deep down she wanted to…  she’s just scared right now,” Brittany said knowingly.

“Okay but…” Rachel began and  as she looked between the two women;  she could see that Santana was in fact swooning over Brittany. She  knew that she was happy about this and just having a little bit of panic over being married. “H-How did you guys um… do it?”

“We eloped,” Brittany answered proudly and Rachel withheld the urge to say  well duh.  


“Okay… and were you  drunk San?” Quinn wondered knowing full well she had to have been.

“Maybe… a little,” she heaved a sigh and plopped down in a chair across from the girls. She took a deep breath and got ready to recount the story.

“Okay so as you guys are well aware Brittany caught Quinn’s bouquet and from that moment on all she talked about was that we were going to get married next. And of course that made me panic.”

“But that is just her nerves… I know that Santana has wanted to marry me as long as you and Rachel  have wanted to get married,” Brittany said to Quinn; who smiled in spite of herself. When she looked back at Santana she could see her friend staring at her as if she was a traitor.

“Are you going  to let me tell the story or not?!" Santana shouted and immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt in Brittany’s eyes. 

“Don’t be  mean Santana,” Brittany whispered and the tears  that  were welling in her eyes made Santana melt. 

“I’m sorry baby… I just… I need…”

“I know,” Brittany cut her off and smiled over at her wife. “I know you’re just processing and are mean whenever you’re scared… but nothing is different except now you’re my wife,” and with those words Santana’s smile spread across her face.

And both Rachel and Quinn saw that this was in fact what Santana has always wanted  eve if she was currently extremely panicked about it.

“So please enlighten us as to what happened?” Quinn asked again and Santana sighed again before starting the story.

“It all started when  Brittany caught the stupid bouquet,” she glared at Quinn as she said it as if Quinn purposely threw it to Brittany; Quinn just rolled her eyes.

“So Man Candy was laughing at me and I guess I deserved it because I had laughed at him but whatever,” she rolled her eyes.

/

_ Brittany had bounced over to me and  landed in my lap; and then she smiled at me and you all know that whenever that happens I am a goner. She started talking about getting married but all I could focus on was Man Candy and his stupid cackle. _

_ But luckily for me Brittany quickly dropped the subject and we had fun at the rest of the wedding. The next day however she mentioned it again… and this time I sort of blew her off. _

“You didn’t blow me off you shouted at me and ran away,” Brittany cut off her story. She looked over at Quinn and Rachel. “You know how she gets all defensive when she feels cornered.” Both girls nodded their  ascent and Santana grumbled.

“Are you going to fucking let me tell the story?” She shouted and Brittany withheld a giggle. 

Santana was always so adorable when she  was stressed out.

“Yes baby,” Brittany told her and she started to tell the story again.

“So I felt bad for shouting at her and I decided to take her out to dinner that night.”

/

_ Everything was fine for the next few days or so and then she mentioned it again. _

_ “Baby, I don’t understand why marrying me is such a bad idea,” Brittany told me and this time I knew to tread lightly as I didn’t want another fight. _

_ “It’s not that I don’t want to marry you… it’s just that it’s soon and we’re a little young,” I told her gently and this time her anger flared. And as you guys know when Brittany is mad it’s scary. _

_ “We’ve been dating one and a half years less than Rachel and Quinn,” she shouted. “And we’ve been fucking even longer,” now she was screaming and I knew I was in trouble so I just stood there with my mouth closed, not even thinking about talking as she yelled. “And they had no problem sealing their love in the greatest way possible.” And with that she stormed out.  And I was left alone with my thoughts. _

_ And when she didn’t return that night I knew I was in real trouble. I had gotten a text from Tina saying that she was safe and staying the night at their place; so at least I didn’t have to worry about her. _

_ And that was when I thought about it; and realized that she was right; there was nothing stopping us… and there was no reason to be scared. _

_ It took one more day for her to come home and then another two before she spoke to me.  _

_ It was morning and I was getting ready to go to the studio to start recording and she stopped in her tracks and met my eyes. _

_ “I love you San,” was all she said and then she left. As soon as the door closed I knew that she was what I wanted for the rest of my life. I wanted to hear her tell me that  every day for the rest of our lives. _ _And I knew I needed a romantic way to fix what I had done. _

“Awwwwwwww,” Rachel’s drawn out squeal  interrupted her story and  she  groaned. But the look on Brittany’s face as she and Rachel both awed over her romantic nature made her forget her anger.

But only briefly.

“Are going to let me finish the story Berry… or are you going to continue to be annoying?”

“Sorry,” Rachel answered with a slight pout and when Santana still only glared at her she continued. “Please continue.”

“So it was the middle of the week and I spend the rest of the week planning the romantic trip I was about to take her on.”

/

_ When I picked her up at work on the Friday; I could tell that she was surprised and happy.  _

_ “ Where are we going?” She asked and I only smiled and winked. _

_ “You’ll see,” I told her and with that I brought her out to dinner and then I took her for a walk through Central Park. When we got to the Bow Bridge I dropped to one knee and she gasped. _

“It was so romantic guys,” Brittany cut her off and Rachel squealed again. Meanwhile Santana met Quinn’s eyes and saw that her best friend was silently teasing her… but not in a mean way.

She knew Quinn was truly happy for her.

“And then what happened?” Rachel asked and that was when Brittany started to tell the story.

/

_ She dropped to one knee and I gasped. _

_ “San, what are you-” _

_ “You were right Brittany… you always are; and what I realized was that there is no one in this world that I’d rather spend the rest of my life with that you, will you marry me?” _

And with that I dropped to my knees too. I know that the people in the park probably thought we were crazy; but I didn’t care.

All I cared about was that the girl of my dreams was finally asking to be mine forever. And the next day we were married. Santana had already filed all the paperwork.

“I was pretty confident she was going to say yes,” Santana cut off the story and suddenly felt better as the panic once again left her.  Brittany noticed this and got to her feet.  She walked over,  sat back down on Santana’s lap, and circled her arms around her neck.

“We were married exactly two weeks after you guys,” she said before crashing her lips into Santana’s.

“Oh,” Quinn said with her signature snark. “So you’re copy cats,” and with that Santana flipped her the middle finger without ever breaking the kiss. Quinn merely laughed and looked at Rachel.

She was so happy for her friends and knew that  Rachel felt the same way.

“Wait… so you guys got married yesterday?” Rachel asked; Brittany broke the kiss, and met her eyes.

“Yes… isn’t it great.”

“Yeah,” Rachel said dreamily.

“But then… why the hell are you panicked again and banging on my door at eight in the morning?” Quinn asked with her gaze directed at Santana.

“I don’t fucking know Q,” she yelled. “I just freak out when I think about it … like I’m married… I’m married!!” And  they could all see the panic in her eyes again.

“Relax dude ,” Quinn cut her off. “That just means that you’ll always have Brittany by your side,” and at those words Santana started to relax again.

“Come on San,” Brittany got off her lap and held out her hand. “Let’s go have more sex… that’ll keep you relaxed.” Santana quickly took her hand and let  Brittany pull her to her feet. “And now Rachel and Quinn can get back to having sex,” she said  with a wink in Rachel and Quinn’s direction before  she led her wife out  of the apartment.

“Don’t talk about them fucking, Britt… it’s gross,” and Brittany laughed.

“Bye guys… thanks for the help.”

“Yeah bye,” Santana said as she followed Brittany out leaving Rachel and Quinn’s head spinning. Once they were gone there were several moments of silence before Rachel spoke.

“Did- Did that just happen?”

“Afraid so,” Quinn got to her feet and held out her h and; in the same way Brittany ha d. “Come on let’s go back to bed… I need more sleep,” and much like Santana; Rachel popped to her feet and took Quinn’s hand. “We’ll deal with them later.”

“Quinn we have to get them an awesome wedding gift.”

“I know,” Quinn grumbled and as she and Rachel cuddled back into bed she couldn’t help but think that  marrying Brittany  was probably the smartest thing Santana has  ever done.

And Rachel was right they  did need  to get them an awesome gift.

And then she looked at her wife and  at her smiling face.

“What?”

“Nothing… just when I look at you… I feel home,” Quinn told her and then Rachel’s lips were on hers and suddenly sleeping was the last thing on her mind. 

* * *

For their  wedding gift; Rachel and Quinn got  them tickets for a weekend getaway in Atlantic City; and tickets to a show there. But they also took them out to dinner.

They also invited Mike and Tina along because Quinn was still very worried about her best friend and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was in much better spirits as he talked about a new job he had gotten; as they ate.

“So wait,” Rachel asked him. “You’re teaching dancing,” he nodded. “But how… I mean I know that you’re no longer on crutches but I thought you still couldn’t dance.”

“Well no… I can’t,” he said somewhat sadly and Rachel felt bad  but when he spoke again she saw…  actually they all saw a different and new passion in his eyes as he talked about his new job. “I can’t do any dance steps until it’s  completely healed but I have this walking boot and  I  can stand without need ing crutches and it helps with the little kids,” the smile on his face was all Quinn needed to see to know he was doing well.

“You’ll dance again,” she said as a statement rather than a question and he nodded with a smile in his eyes.

“I know, the doctor told me last week that he doesn’t see any permanent damage and as long as I don’t dance on it before it is one hundred percent better than I will have no problem dancing again… which is the best news ever,” he said before taking a swig from his wine glass.

“Lookout Broadway… Mike Chang is on his way back,” Brittany said  supportively and he shook his head no.

“Actually,” he began then sipped his wine again before continuing . “I think I’m going to stick with this.”

“Why… are you scared?” Santana asked bluntly.

“Santana,” Tina chastised but Mike put his hand over hers.

“It’s okay Tina,” he said and looked back at Santana. “No,” he told her honestly. “I’m not… I still love and miss dancing  every single minute,  but I think my injury was a blessing in disguise.”

“How do you mean?” Quinn wondered.

“I just…” he trailed off. “I  mean I was devastated when I got hurt and thought I would never find a way to be in the dance world again but then I found this job.” He paused as a smile overtook his face. “I mean nothing… nothing,  has ever filled me with as much joy as I get teaching children how to dance,” all of the girls smiled at that.

Yes, even Santana.

“I mean the look on their faces when they nail the dance step… it immediately brings me back to what I felt when I learned you know,” he saw them all nodding. “I mean I always loved helping Mr. Schue and Brittany with choreography and I think…  I think,” he paused again and swallowed audibly.  “I think I may have found my calling in teaching. I’ll always love dancing and will always continue to do it… but dancing on a stage  comes nowhere close to the thrill I get when I watch a kid nail the dance steps that I taught them,” he finished with a huge smile across his face and Quinn just looked at him.

He knew that all of his friends were proud and happy for him but he knew Quinn just got it; they shared a knowing smile and then Mike looked over at Santana.

“So  tell me… how  did you wind up married?” He  asked with a teasing tone and Santana rolled her eyes.

“Oh fuck off,” everyone laughed. “All of you,” she got to her feet and stormed away. Brittany got to her feet to follow her; while everyone  continued to laugh.

“She’s just still a little worried.”

“She’ll get over it Britt,” Tina told her. “She’s happy… we can all tell,” with that  Brittany’s smile widened.

“I know,” she agreed  before following her wife to the ladies room where she planned to make her forget her worries.

At least for a little while.

* * *

Later that night as Rachel and Quinn got dressed for bed they were still chatting about Santana and Brittany.

“So do you think Santana will  ever stop worrying,” Rachel wondered as she finished brushing her teeth and walked back into the bedroom where she saw Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed in her sleep shorts and bra.

“Quinn,” she said trying to get her attention and when there was no response she tried again. “Quinn… are you okay?” She asked stepping in front of her wife. Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and smiled up at her wife.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Where did you go just now?”

“Oh I was just thinking,” Quinn replied nonchalantly to which  Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Clearly… what were you thinking about?”

“It was nothing,” Quinn got to her feet and was about to finish changing but Rachel blocked her path and wouldn’t let her by.

“It’s not nothing Quinn… tell me what you were thinking?”

“I… I just-” She stammered.

“What?” Rachel was really getting worried now.

“It’s not… it’s too soon… just forget I said-”

“No Quinn, please just tell me,” Rachel begged.

“I… I-I  want a baby,” she blurted out.

And Rachel’s mouth fell open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus.


	13. This Is Our Fate

_ “This moment will be just another story someday.” _

_ \-- Stephen Chbosky; The Perks of Being a Wallflower _

/

Rachel’s mouth was still hanging open. Her thoughts were running rampant through her mind as  it  went over and over what Quinn just said.

“Rach, are… are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she finally said. She also finally closed her mouth. It was quiet between them for several moments.

“Did-Did you hear me?” Quinn finally asked to which Rachel nodded.

“Y-Yeah I did… and um,” she trailed off and Quinn could tell she was panicking. She felt her stomach drop as the thought that Rachel didn’t want kids… or at least wasn’t ready was going through her head.

“You don’t want kids,” she blurted out as words were faster than her thoughts. But it was  those words and the devastation on her  face that snapped Rachel out of her stupor. She moved and  sat down next to Quinn facing her.

“Of course I want kids,” she said and saw Quinn’s whole expression change before her eyes. 

“Okay… but you’re less than enthusiastic here and I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Quinn told her honestly  and then looked at her lap .

“Quinn look at me,” Rachel requested and within a few seconds Quinn’s shining hazel eyes were on her. She could tell that her wife was on the verge of tears so she spoke quickly. “Honestly all I am thinking is that I would love to start a family with you,” those words had Quinn’s fear assuaged; at least for a bit.

“But,” she said knowing Rachel well enough to know there was more.

“But… and this doesn’t mean I don’t want this baby,” she covered Quinn’s hand with her own and  smiled at her. “My first thought was that we just got back from our honeymoon and it just seems a little soon,” she saw Quinn nod and then when the girl didn’t say anything she swallowed hard. “W-What are you thinking?”

“Just that I am ready… and I know it’s a little soon but Rachel we have been together for almost ten years now and I just want to start a family with you,” she saw her wife smiling. “And it seems like now is the perfect time. I mean, my show is done filming and we won’t be filming again for several months and even then my character is pregnant so…” she trailed off  with a shrug  when she saw Rachel nodding. “And I don’t know I just… I’m just… ready.”

“Okay.”

“But if you’re not,” Quinn started and saw that Rachel was shaking her head no. “No listen… if you’re not ready yet we can’t do it because you will wind up resenting me and our baby and-”

“That would never happen,” Rachel cut her off.

“Rach-”

“No you listen, I could never resent you…  and I especially could never resent a perfect little angel… I just, I don’t know… I guess I just wasn’t prepared for you to say that,” Quinn nodded glumly and looked at her lap again. Rachel reached over, tucked her finger under Quinn’s chin and forced their eyes to meet. When Quinn looked deep into Rachel’s eyes she smiled.

And she smiled because she could tell that Rachel wanted this too.

“This is our fate Quinn,” she said softly. “Back when you were pregnant with Beth, and you were struggling with whether or not to keep her… all we talked about was one day having a family… and now is the time.” Quinn’s smile widened but there was still something holding her excitement at bay.

“Are you sure?” Rachel nodded wildly.

“Let’s have a baby,” she whispered and that was all it took for Quinn’s excitement to boil over. She cupped the back of Rachel’s head and pulled her into a scorching kiss that Rachel felt all the way to her toes.

She loved making Quinn happy.

And she loved it for several reasons… the least of which was because of the way Quinn was kissing her and the most of which was the fact that she was going to have a baby with her.

It was amazing.

When the kiss ended Rachel pulled back and looked into Quinn’s dazed eyes, and the dopey grin that was across her mouth and she may have fallen even deeper in love with the woman she has already been insanely in love with for  the better part  of her life.

“So um…” Rachel began not exactly knowing how to ask what she wanted to ask.

“What?”

“Are we um… are we still going to ask Noah,” Quinn raised her eyebrows. “To b-be the donor?”

“About that,” Quinn said with a bit of hesitance in her voice,  and this time Rachel’s eyebrows became arched.

“You don’t want Noah?” Rachel asked.

“It’s not that I don’t,” Quinn said before letting out a loud sigh. She got to her feet. “Just-Just hear me out okay.”

“Always,”  Rachel told her and with that Quinn started to pace in a very Rachel Berry-esque fashion and it made her want to giggle. She withheld as Quinn was obviously concerned about something.

“When we discussed asking Noah to be the donor… it was partly because he was feeling so down on himself, and partly because we love and trust him,” she saw Rachel nodding. “And at least for me it was partly because I wanted our child to be  related to Beth.”

“Okay.”

“But that doesn’t matter now because he  or she will be related to Beth;  because of me… but even if you were the one having the baby he or she would still be related to Beth; because even though there is no biological connection we,” she paused her pacing at met Rachel’s eyes. “We have never really cared so much about that right?”

“Right,” Rachel agreed while grinning like a fool; and then Quinn was ranting again… and she found it irresistibly adorable. 

“I mean Mike is like the brother I never had, and Santana is the pain in the ass step-sister that none of us even wanted,” Rachel giggled. “And Finn… well Finn is the big dopey cousin that no one wants to hang out with sometimes but we love him anyway.” Rachel was now full on laughing. “Do you know what I mean?”

“Of course I do,” Rachel got to her feet and stepped closer to Quinn. She placed her hands on Quinn’s hips and tugged her closer. “ Noah is going to be this kid’s family regardless if he is the donor or not.”

“Right?”

“And that is fine Quinn.”

“It is?”

“Of course baby,” Rachel told her. “But I’m just curious as to why you don’t want Noah now?”

“It’s not that I don’t want him… well maybe it is a little,” she could see the confusion on Rachel’s face so she continued. “I mean… I have thought a lot about this,” Rachel nodded because that was more than obvious. “And back in high school when we talked to Noah about this; things were so different… now there are other things to factor in.”

“Like?”

“Like Sawyer for one,” Quinn said and saw Rachel nod as realization was dawning on her. “I mean she loves us but how would she feel if Puck was connected to us for life?”

“But Beth,” Rachel tried.

“Yeah but Beth was here before Sawyer was.” Rachel nodded. “Look I’m not saying that Puck is out as a choice I just…” she trailed off and looked away.

“What?” Rachel asked drawing her attention back to her.

“It’s not that I don’t love Puck because I do.”

“But…” Rachel waited.

“But I want our kid to be just  ours… I don’t mind him being in the baby’s life as an uncle  or godfather or something…  but I want every single decision made for and about our child to be ours and only ours,” and with that Rachel swooned as she fully and completely understood.

“Quinn that’s-”

“Look please don’t be mad I just-”

“I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”  And the confused look on her face made Rachel swoon again. 

“No… I get it,” Rachel told her. “And now that you put it that way, I want that too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah I want our baby to be ours, and no one  else’s,” she said and was promptly kissed by Quinn.  Once the sweet kiss ending, Rachel looked deep into her wife’s eyes before she winked.

“And it’ll be fun picking an anonymous donor,” the smile on  Rachel’s face as she thought about it was all Quinn needed to know.

“And when you’re ready to have a baby… we might be able to use the same donor,” Quinn told her. “I mean assuming that whomever we choose donated enough.”

“And then our children would be biologically related.”

“Right.”

“Then we’ll have to add  that to the list of qualifications the donor must meet,” Quinn giggled at Rachel’s wording. She knew there would be spreadsheets, and power points involved in the planning of their child’s conception. 

But Quinn couldn’t help but love the idea of that.

This is their fate; and she would n’t have it any other way.

“I love you Quinn,” Rachel said almost stealing the thought from her head.

“I love you too,”  Quinn replied with a smile on her mouth and love in her heart. And then Quinn’s mouth was on hers and that was all she needed to feel to know that everything was going to work out exactly the way it was meant to.

Fate.

“So,” Rachel said pulling out of the kiss. “How are we going to tell Noah?” And with that Quinn’s face  dropped from a brilliant smile into a sad frown.

“It-It was my idea… so I’ll tell him,” Quinn offered.

“Absolutely not!” Rachel  told her adamantly. “We made this decision together and we will most certainly be telling him together,” Quinn’s smile was back. “But Quinn… this is going to break his heart,” Quinn nodded knowingly. “So… how are we going to tell him?”

“I don’t know,” she said defeated. “But we’ll figure it out… we always do.” Rachel nodded because Quinn was right.

“But let’s not worry about Noah right now,” Rachel stated and saw Quinn’s eyes brighten right before her eyes. “We decided to start a family today and I think it’s time we celebrate.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” Quinn asked in her teasing tone.

“I say we get started on trying to make this baby,” Rachel said unclasping Quinn’s bra; as the girl still didn’t have a shirt on.

“Babe… we can’t, we don’t have the necessary…” she trailed off because she didn’t want to gross Rachel out; especially not with the way she was caressing her breasts at the moment. “…Um, stuff… to um… do that.”

“Shh,” Rachel hummed as she lowered her head. “We can pretend,” she husked  before pulling Quinn’s hardened nipple into her mouth.

“Mm… okay,” Quinn threaded her fingers through Rachel’s silky hair and gave way to the feelings Rachel’s mouth was creating throughout her body. “Pretending sounds good,” she said before Rachel’s hands slid down over her ass and she backed her into the bed.

And they pretended to be trying for a baby.

Over and over again… all night long.

* * *

“Hey guys,” Sawyer greeted Rachel and Quinn as they entered the apartment she shared with Puck. “What’s up?”

“There is something we need to discuss with Noah… and you too,” Rachel added. “Is he um… is he here?”

“Yeah,” it was Puck’s voice that answered as he walked out of the bedroom pulling a tank top over his head. “What’s going on?” He asked and he could see that both girls looked nervous.

And slightly upset.

“Is it Beth?”

“No, no… she’s fine,” Quinn said quickly and watched relief spread throughout his face. “It’s just something that Rachel and I decided to do and it… well it concerns you.”

“Okay now you have me freaked Q,” he said to her.

“Come on,” Rachel said  taking Puck by the hand and leading him over to the couch. Sawyer locked eyes with Quinn and Quinn could tell she was searching for answers; and she didn’t give her any. She just followed behind Rachel and Puck.  Sawyer followed too.

Quinn felt bad that what they were about to say was going to hurt Puck; but she also had no idea if Sawyer even knew about this and she hoped it didn’t cause any problems with them.

“Look,” Rachel began having watched Puck sit down on the couch before she started to pace. 

“I don’t really know how to say this so I’m just going to say it okay,” she said and he nodded.

“Remember back in high school when Quinn and I asked if you would be the sperm donor for our baby?” He smiled and nodded; while Sawyer looked on… and judging by the look on her face; Quinn could tell that this was the first time she heard of this.

And she could also tell  she was not happy about it.

“Wait…what?” Sawyer cut in.

“It’s-” Rachel began but was cut off by Puck.

“Wait… so you guys are ready?” Puck hopped to his feet smiling. “That’s so awesome, when do we start?”

“No, wait… Noah you-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sawyer cut Rachel off this time and Rachel’s eyes landed on Quinn. 

This was so not working out the way it was supposed to. When no more words were spoken Sawyer walked straight toward the front door and left the house; slamming the door behind her.

Both Quinn and Rachel looked over at Puck who seemed a bit upset by what Sawyer was feeling but he was also too excited to worry about her right now.

“Oh, she’ll come around don’t worry guys… I’ll talk her into this,” he said with the biggest grin on his face.

“Noah,” Rachel said softly and he could tell just by her tone of voice that he had misunderstood. 

“Wait… you still want me to be the donor right?” When neither girl answered but both looked at him with sorrow in their eyes he didn’t need words; he just felt it. “Oh wow,” he collapsed to the couch as the realization that no one in his life wanted to have kids with him settled over him.

Noah,” Rachel came around and sat on his side while Quinn sat down on the other side. “Look, a lot has changed since high school and while we definitely meant it at the time we just,” she stopped because she didn’t want to say the wrong thing and hurt him anymore than they already had.

“It’s cool I get it, I’m just not good enough,” he said dejectedly.

“Well that’s not true,” Quinn spoke for the first time since they got there; and Puck looked up at her.  “I mean; no offence Puck but this decision has almost nothing to do with you.”

“Quinn!” Rachel shouted.

“No listen,” Quinn said looking from Puck to Rachel and back. “I know that sounded harsh but I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well then how did you mean it?” Puck asked her.

“I just meant that there is no need for you to feel bad, or not wanted, or not good enough because this decision that Rachel and I came to had nothing to do with whether or not we thought you would be a good man to be in this child’s life.”

“It didn’t?”

“No… Puck, we know you’re a good man, and we know you’re a great father… your relationship with Beth proves that,” Quinn saw him nodding his head. “But for this… for our baby,” she looked back at  Rachel and knew that they were back on the same page. “We want him or her to be ours… and only ours.”

“And you think I’d get in the way of that?”

“We know you wouldn’t mean to,” Quinn said and he nodded. “But we also know how fiercely you love… we know you would feel an obligation to this child as it’s father and honestly, and please don’t take this as a knock on you… but Rachel and I don’t want our child to have a father.” He nodded in understanding. “We want our child to have two mothers, and no say whatsoever from the sperm donor.”

“And we know you would respect our wishes Noah,” Rachel continued where Quinn left off. “But at what  expense?” He nodded again. “It would break your heart to have another child in this world that you wouldn’t get to raise.”

“I get it,” he said with a heavy sigh. “It makes sense,” he was pouting but both girls knew he understood  completely. “Can I as a question?”

“You can ask whatever you’d like,” Quinn told him.

“Can I still be the kid’s uncle or whatever ?” Both girls smiled.   


“Of course,” Rachel told him  with a giggle. “You can be the cool uncle who takes him or her on fishing trips.”

“Cool.”

“Even though fishing is a barbaric sport that hurts and kills innocent fish,” Rachel started to rant while Puck just giggled. “But our child will be free to choose whatever life he or she wants… so I guess fishing is okay as long as the kid likes it.”

“Yeah just don’t bait our kid with the hook, like you did to Sam that one time,” Quinn said and Puck erupted into laughter. 

“I won’t,” he said and felt Rachel’s hand cover his.

“Are you okay really?” He nodded.

“Yeah… I get it,” he told them. “Things change and I really do understand why you want the donor to be anonymous… it just sucks.”

“I know,” Rachel said sadly.

“I mean you guys were my last chance at being a dad again,” he said and Quinn furrowed her brow.

“That is not true,” Rachel chastised. “Sawyer wants to have babies with you.”

“No she doesn’t.”

“I was there Noah, after the pregnancy scare… she wants to, she just doesn’t want to  right now," she said and he nodded.

“Yeah but…” he trailed off and got his thoughts together. “I mean does she really?” He asked himself more than  he was asking  them; but Quinn answered anyway.

“What do you think?”

“I think she would… eventually… give in and have kids with me, because she knows how much I want that but,” he looked up and met Quinn’s eyes. “I mean, at what  expense to her.”

“You think she doesn’t ever want kids?”

“I’m pretty sure,” he said with a shrug.

“Yeah well you’re wrong,” Quinn told him adamantly. 

“And you know this how?”

“Because I saw her face when Rachel started to talk to you about this… Rachel was watching you Puck but I was watching her and let me tell you she was hurt.”

“Yeah because I didn’t tell her.”

“Yeah maybe a little, but take it from me… she was more hurt that you were so ready, willing and able to have a kid with someone other  than her,” he tilted his head as if she were crazy.

“Yeah but it’s you guys.”

“Even so… that look was pure pain over the fact that her boyfriend wanted to father a child with someone other than her.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Quinn told him and it only took a moment for him to realize that she was right.

“Shit… I gotta go guys,” he said grabbing his coat.

“Noah wait,”  Rachel called and he quickly turned back. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine… I promise,” he opened the door. “Now I have to go find Sawyer and tell her she is the first and only girl I want to have kids with,” with that he ducked out of his own apartment and Quinn turned to Rachel.

“That went-”

“Ridiculously bad,” Rachel finished for her and then she leaned back against the couch; and Quinn followed suit.

“Yes but… it turned out okay,” she saw Rachel nodding out of the corner of her eye.

“ For us,” she said and then looked over and met Quinn’s eyes. “Not so much for Sawyer and Puck.”

“They’ll be fine… I’m sure of it,” Quinn said hopefully.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because she is the best thing to ever happen to Puck; so how could it not be okay,” and Rachel cuddled closer to her. “She is his fate, just like you’re mine.”

“Aw… you with the words Quinn,” Rachel sighed happily. “Want to make out on Noah’s couch?” Quinn giggled.

“I’d love to but I have a lunch date with Santana,” Quinn replied and saw Rachel’s smile turn into an evil smirk.

“Ooh can I go?”

“Sure but…” she trailed off noting the look in Rachel’s eyes. “Wait … w hat do you have planned?”

Oh nothing,” she shrugged and got to her feet. She reached for Quinn’s hands and pulled her to  her feet as well. “I was just thinking about the fun I’m going to have when I tell Santana that we’re going to start trying for a baby and about how Brittany might react when we tell her.” Quinn smirked evilly.

“You’re devious,” she said with a devilish look in her eye.

“Oh and you’re not,” Rachel challenged. “Your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree just now when I suggested it.”

“Well that’s because teasing Santana is fun.”

“It certainly is,” Rachel said pulling Quinn out of the  apartment and closing it behind her.

/

“Well it’s about fucking time you got here Q!” Santana said as Quinn and Rachel joined her at the café table she was sitting at. “And did you have to bring the midget, I mean can’t you bitches go anywhere without each other?”

“Sure we can,” Rachel told her sweetly. “But torturing you is more fun,” Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn laughed. “And plus we have some news.”

“Oh shit what?” Santana asked with panic in her tone and again Quinn saw that devious look in Rachel’s eyes as she looked over at her.

“You tell her Quinn.”

“No you,” Quinn replied.

“You tell her, because I want to tell Brittany.”

“Well somebody better fucking tell me,” Santana chimed in and again Rachel smiled deviously. 

“Rachel and I,” Quinn began and winked at her wife before looking at Santana again. “Are going to start trying to have a baby,” they both watched as Santana’s mouth fell open but no sound escaped.

“Yeah,” Rachel chimed in. “And is Brittany at work because I really want to tell her.” Rachel was already dialing  Brittany’s cell number when Santana knocked the phone out of her hand and it hit the table with a thud.

“You are not fucking telling her shit!! There is no way you’re putting that idea into her head… I’m barely ready for marriage and you two pull this shit,” both girls were laughing and that pissed Santana off even more. “I hate you both.”

“San, Brittany is going to find out eventually,” Quinn tried to reason but Santana shook her head no.

“Well not fucking today!” She shouted.

“She’s not going to want to start a family,” Quinn tried again to reason with her. “Her career is in full swing right now and she knows yours is just getting started,” she could see Santana relaxing but she was still freaking out. “And yeah Brittany is impulsive and lives for the moment but she wouldn’t  be so lax about something this big.”

“Are you sure… because she was pretty lax about getting married?”

“Yeah but that was just putting a seal on the deal you two already have together, ” Santana nodded in agreement because she was right. “But  adding a baby is a huge life altering thing and I’m sure she’s not ready for that,” she didn’t notice that during her speech Rachel had started to panic.

“Oh shit Quinn,” Rachel said and it was then that she noticed her wife having a small freak out. “It is a life altering thing… and-and what if-what if we’re not as ready as we thought we were.”

“Rachel we are,” Quinn said but was cut off by the sound of Santana laughing. She looked away from her freaked out wife and glared at her best friend who continued to laugh.

“Well that blew up in your face didn’t it Q?”

“Fuck you,” she shouted at Santana before turning her attention back to Rachel and she managed to calm her down.

With no help from Santana; who continued to laugh.

* * *

Puck found Sawyer on the roof of  Beth’s Hideaway where she found him last time they fought about having kids. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked out into the city. There was a light rain falling but she didn’t care.

“Sawyer,” he said softly and she didn’t even turn to face him.

“What do you want?”

“I want to talk,” he said walking closer.

“Why don’t you go talk to the women you’re starting a family with,” she said with pain in her voice and in that moment he knew that Quinn was right.

She was hurt more than angry.

“Babe,” he reached for her but as soon as his hand touched her she pulled away as if she had  been burned and when she looked at him he could see the red puffy circles under her eyes.

“Just because I said I wasn’t ready to have kids yet, didn’t give you free reign to go have babies with your lesbian best friends,” she said through tears. “I want to be the only woman to have your babies,” she shouted and he smiled. His smile pissed her off even more. “And I know you have Beth… I just mean now,” she was full on crying now and he stepped closer and pulled her toward him.

She kept her arms crossed and tried to fight him but she was losing the battle with her tears and fighting him off was too hard.

“I mean I want to be the only girl you raise a family with,” she finished  and when she looked up at him she saw his stupid smile again.  “Stop fucking smirking at me Noah Puckerman or I will kick you in the balls so hard you won’t be fathering anyone’s baby!” With that he laughed hard and it set her anger off even more as  she shoved him off of her and he stumbled backwards. When he stepped closer she tried to punch him but he caught her hands easily.

“I’m not laughing at you,” he said.

“Then why are you fucking laughing?!” She shouted.

“Because you are the most adorable thing when you’re mad,” she calmed slightly under his sweet words. “And because you’re going to get your wish.”

“Huh?”

“Rachel and Quinn came over tonight to tell me that even though in high school they asked me to be a donor… now that they’re actually ready to be moms they want the donor to be anonymous.”

“Oh,” was all she said as his words floated around in her head.

“Yes… and now that I know you want to have a family with me, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“No,” he said sweetly and she finally and completely relaxed in his arms. “I didn’t think you wanted kids Sawyer so when they first got there and started talking I thought that this might be my only chance.”

“Oh,” she said again. “But Noah, we talked about this… I told you I want them just not now and-”

“No… I know,” he cut her off. “But I guess there was a part of me that thought you were only agreeing because you knew it’s what I want ed. ”

“I have never and will never lie to you Noah… I want a baby with you,” she saw his smile widen. “Several perhaps,” and his smile widened more. “Just not right now,” she reassured him and he leaned down and kissed her.

It was sweet.

It was loving.

It sealed their fate.

And Sawyer swooned.

“And I better be the only girl you have kids with from this moment on,” she demanded after the kiss broke.

“No worries babe… you’re the only one,” he winked. “This is our fate, you were my fate… you are the woman I have always been searching for and the fact that you want me the same way… and you want a family with me the same way I do, just makes me happier.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me Sawyer Bishop.”

“Ditto,” she told him before pulling him down into a hot; and heated kiss; as the rain started to pour around them. 

But neither seemed to care.

* * *

“Ooh Quinn, how about this one?” Rachel showed her laptop to Quinn as they both sat in bed with their laptops open in their laps; Quinn read the screen.

“Athletic and artistic; he’s a struggling artist who has donated a lot because he needed the money. He graduated from Columbia in the top of his class,” she shot Rachel a smirk. “Oh, and he is a trained dancer and an accomplished singer.” She looked over at Rachel again. “He sounds too good to be true.”

“Oh yeah because no kid of ours would be athletic, artistic, smart, and can dance and sing,” she shot Quinn a smirk of her own. “I mean if you looked at either one of us on paper we would seem  too good to be true, as well.”

“Well that’s because we are,” she said with a wink and Rachel giggled. 

“But seriously Quinn… I like this one, he meets all the characteristics,” she looked over at Quin n and smiled. “And he has brown  hair and hazel eyes,” she saw Quinn smiling. 

“Okay we’ll put him on the short list but I just don’t think we should go with the first one we  see,” again Rachel smirked.

“Baby… you went with the first one you saw several times,” she said and Quinn couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Well okay… you’re right.”

“As usual,” Rachel teased and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“But can we still keep looking… just in case there is a better choice?” 

“Yes we can,” Rachel agreed. “But I don’t think there is a better choice than Mr.  brown hair, hazel eyed rugby player who majored in  visual arts at Columbia University while also participating in local productions that honed his skills in singing and dancing… he seems brilliant.”

“Rach,he graduated in the top of  his class from Columbia but yet he’s a struggling artist,” Quinn said with a snort. “He doesn’t sound too brilliant to me.”

“Yeah well maybe he cares more about art than education… I mean we cared more about arts than education.”

“Rachel, that is the biggest load of crap ever… I  graduated valedictorian and you graduated top ten. And in college we both graduated at the top of our respective classes… so don’t give me that.”

“Yeah well I graduated at the top of my class from a college of the ARTS!” She shouted it and her passion only turned Quinn on. “And I graduated high school in the top because I was a perfectionist not because I cared more about school than glee club… I mean come on Quinn, you know better than that… the only reason I was so focused on school was so that I could get into the best  college of the ARTS that there is,” and with that Quinn gave in.

"Okay… maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe?” Rachel  challenged.

“Okay fine you’re right, Mr. Rugby, Columbia, art boy sounds perfect for us right down to the fact that he donated a lot and we could use the same donor for both of our children but Rachel this is our kid,” Rachel melted under Quinn’s own passion. “This isn’t some choice we  should make based on the first donor we like… I’m not saying  no  to this guy… I’m just saying we shouldn’t limit our options,” she saw Rachel nodding.

“You’re right.”

“I’m sorry what?” Quinn teased cupping her ear; and Rachel laughed.

“I said you were right,” she  repeated for Quinn’s benefit and Quinn’s smiled widened.

“As usual.”

“Arrogant,” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Confident,” Quinn responded and Rachel bit her lip and looked at her amazing wife.

“Okay we’ll keep this guy in our back pocket but keep looking,” Rachel agreed and Quinn nodded.

“I love you.”

“I love you,” Rachel repeated and soon both girls were back to their search.

“Ooh Rach, look at this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song I’m Yours by Jason Mraz.


	14. Everything I've Ever Dreamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain some information on Cryobanks and sperm donation as well as insemination. Now admittedly I know nothing about this stuff so I’m going with the bit of research I did. I’ll be as vague as possible so I don’t make any mistakes on how this process works but I didn’t want to skip over it completely.

_ “So many times, it happens too fast. You change your passion for glory. Don’t lose your grip on the dreams of the past; you must fight just to keep them alive.” _

_ \-- Survivor; “Eye of the Tiger” lyrics _

/

Rachel  and Quinn waited in line at the record store. They knew that being Santana’s best friends  meant that  they didn’t have to wait in a line full of screaming fans; but they also knew that this would mean so much to her.

So they did it.

In the month since Santana’s album debuted it shot straight to the top of the charts; which was largely due to her first single quickly becoming the number one song within its first week. And it was quickly becoming the song of the summer; it was constantly playing on the radio and critics were touting her as the next Amy Winehouse... which of course was of the highest of compliments to Santana.

When they made it to the front of the line both girls couldn’t help but beam with pride for Santana; who was once worried she’d never make it. And now she was sitting in a record store  in  New York City signing CD’s for her fans.

It was her dream come true.

When she looked up to see who was next in line she couldn’t fight the smile or the giggle that came out of her mouth.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Oh my Gahd!” Rachel over exaggerated. “Santana Lopez just spoke to me,” she teased and Santana merely rolled her eyes.

“Fuck off Berry or Snix will go all Lima Heights,” Rachel giggled and slid her copy of Santana’s  CD across the table toward her.

“I’m so proud of you Satan,” she told her and saw Santana’s smile return.  I t seemed as though she was reflecting about all they had gone through together.

“Yeah well it’s everything I’ve  ever dreamed of,” she said grinning  and saw both of her friends nodding. “And I certainly couldn’t have done it without you two,” both Quinn and Rachel gasped mockingly.

“Us?” Quinn said with a teasing tone.

“Yeah  you… asshole,” Santana said with a wink. “If it wasn’t for your weird obsession for a midget with a horrid fashion sense, I never would’ve joined glee club,” Quinn nodded knowingly and Santana looked over at Rachel.

“And if it wasn’t for your constant nagging about being prepared for every performance no matter how  insignificant, I wouldn’t have had the discipline to make it in this business… so yeah… I mean obviously it wasn’t just you two; it was the entire band of singing loser; but without it… I literally wouldn’t be here,” Rachel giggled.

“Yeah well, you’re welcome Santana… and could you please address that to Rachel Berry-Fabray future Tony winner  to  whom I could not have done this without.”

“Rachel, the Cd isn’t that big,” Santana  said and Rachel laughed again. Santana opened her  marker and signed first Rachel’s and then Quinn’s… before she pushed the CD’s back to them. “Now get your asses out… I have real fans to tend to,” she winked and Rachel and Quinn stepped aside. 

“Drinks tonight at  the Hideaway,” Quinn suggested before she moved aside.

“Definitely… and thanks again,” she waved her hands in front of her. “For this.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Rachel told her with a wink. And as they stepped aside, Santana called the girl that was behind them up to the table and the girl had to be no older than ten.

“Oh my god!” The girl squealed. “You’ re so beautiful!"  


“ Thank you sweetie… so are you,"  Santana told her and they heard the girl squealing and knew that Santana was just reveling in the feeling.

And they were happy for her.

This was in fact everything she had ever dreamed of and they were both so happy to be a part of it. 

As they walked out of the store they both read the message  that  Santana had written  to them.

_ Q, you don’t have to be related to be family. Thank you for all that you have and continue to do for me. This success is not just mine  but yours as well. I love you, _

_ xo Santana Lopez-Pierce _

Quinn wiped a tear out of her eye. Most of the time Santana was a bitchy pain in the ass but then she would do things that reminded everyone how much she cared and how loved and protected they were by her. Meanwhile, Rachel was also crying over what Santana  had written.  


_ Rachel, this literally would not have happened if you hadn’t have  unknowingly taught me to be a better singer, a better friend, and a better person. Thank you for always overlooking the bitch in me to see the real me; this success is not  just mine but yours as well. I love you. _

_ xo Santana Lopez-Pierce _

Rachel was also wiping a tear out of her eye as she and Quinn started to walk down the street; Quinn noticed this and draped her arm across her wife’s shoulder.

“Fucking Santana huh?” She said leaning closer to Rachel’s ear.

“Yeah,” she said with a watery giggle and wiped her face again. “But it’s why we put up with all of her bullshit, right babe?”

“Exactly.”

“Did you hear that little girl that was fawning all over her?”

“Yeah… it was sweet.”

“Yeah,”  Rachel wiped her face clear of all the tears again. “If she only knew  Snix... she’d be terrified,” and with that Quinn laughed.

* * *

As Rachel and Quinn sat in the office of the Cryobank both of their nerves were wreaking havoc on their stomachs and Quinn felt as though she was going to throw up. When the representative entered the room they both pushed the nerves aside and  greeted her with a smile.

“Well hello again Mrs.  and Mrs. Berry-Fabray,” the woman whose name was Angela greeted them again. They had met with her a few months ago when they first decided to start looking for donors.

“Hello and please it’s Rachel.”

“And Quinn,” Quinn added.

“Okay,” Angela said as she took her seat behind her desk. “So I see that you are here today because you have chosen a donor.”

“We have,” Rachel said excitedly and Quinn beamed at her beautiful wife.

“Well how exciting,” Angela greeted and looked up their file on her computer. “Oh wow, this gentleman sure is impressive,” she looked away from her computer screen to meet the two sets of  ecstatic eyes that were looking back at her. She was genuinely happy for them as she looked back to her screen and read the donor’s credentials out loud. “Athletic and artistic; graduated from Columbia first in his class… a trained dancer and an accomplished singer… wow,” as Angela read his file Rachel couldn’t help but be smug over the fact they finally decided on the first guy that appealed to them.

She tried to hide her arrogance over having been right that he was the one.

She tried… but she failed.

Quinn however just rolled her eyes and looked back at Angela.

“Okay ladies and did you consult your physician about how many vials you’d like?”

“We have?” Rachel told her.

“Okay good,” she loome  d briefly at her computer and smiled at what she saw. “And it seems as though this gentleman has donated a substantial amount so that should be of no concern.”

“About that,” Quinn said gaining Angela’s attention once again. “We’d  actually like to buy all or as many vials as we  can,” Angela smiled and interlocked her fingers together.

“You’d like to have more than one child then?” She asked knowingly and both  women nodded.

“Yeah we want two and Rachel is going to carry the second one so we’d like our children to be biologically related.”

“Okay,” Angela nodded. “And you’re aware that you can sell back any unused vials once your family is complete.”

“Yes ma’am,” Rachel said beaming and again Quinn looked  enamored as she stared at her wife.

This was her dream come true.

Just like Rachel was.

“Well okay,” Angela got to her  feet.  “Let me just get your paperwork and we can get you on the road to the family you’ve dreamed of,” with that Angela stepped back out of the office and Rachel’s eyes landed on Quinn.

“Are you excited?”

“Yeah baby, I mean this…” she trailed off and reached for Rachel’s hands; which Rachel gladly gave her. “This… you… a family, it’s… it’s everything I’ve ever dreamed.”

“Mm, me too.”

“I love you and I can’t wait to be pregnant with our baby,” Quinn said and leaned over. Rachel met her halfway. 

“I love you right back angel,” Rachel whispered before crashing their lips together.

* * *

Once they had the  extra  vials locked away in storage and knew that no one else could have that particular donor’s sperm; Rachel and Quinn took the vials over to Quinn’s doctor for their appointment the next day.

Once they were done with that they were headed back home for a quiet afternoon together before Rachel had to go to work. As they were getting into a cab; Rachel got a text message.

From Brody:  Hey if you’re not busy I’d like to take you and Quinn to lunch. I have some news.

Rachel read the text and showed it to Quinn; who shrugged.

“Want to go… or would you rather go home and cuddle?” Rachel asked and Quinn smiled. She would like nothing more than to just spend the day cuddling. 

“Mm, both please,” Quinn said with a lazy grin and Rachel laughed. “Say yes, we do need to eat and then we can go home and get our cuddles on.”

“Okay,” Rachel agreed and replied to Brody; and then told the driver where they were going.

When they got there ten minutes later; they saw that Brody wasn’t alone… he was with Sugar and Rachel rolled her eyes at the sight of the girl.

“Baby… be nice,” Quinn told her. “You love Sugar.”

“Yeah I do,” Rachel relented. “I just don’t like her most of the time,” Quinn giggled. “But it’s fine."

“Good because she is who Brody chose and if you love Brody you have to-”

“I know baby… and I don’t hate Sugar, I love her like you said. I just have the overwhelming desire to punch her in the face most of the time.” Quinn laughed at that.

“Kind of like how I used to feel about Finn.”

“Right,” Rachel agreed. “And how you still feel about Jesse,” with that Quinn let out a grumble; Rachel smiled at her adorable wife and tucked her hand through Quinn’s arm as they walked into restaurant where Brody and Sugar were waiting for them.

As they approached they saw the two of them talking quietly and the look in each of their eyes was really sweet; and intimate… and for a moment the girls felt as though they were intruding but then Brody must’ve seen them out of his peripheral because he pulled his eyes off of Sugar and looked at them.

“Oh hey guys,” he waved them over and the girls walked over and joined them at the table. Once they were seated and had placed their lunch orders; Rachel’s patience had run  its course.

“So… um, why’d you guys want us here?” She asked and saw Quinn shaking her head at her bluntness.

Whatever.   


Brody however, just chuckled. He was used to Rachel’s impatience and found it utterly endearing.

“We wanted you two to be the first to know that  Sugar and I are-”

“Oh god you’re getting married,” Quinn cut him off and they both laughed and shook their heads no.

“No we-”

“Oh Barbra! You’re already married!” Rachel cut him off this time.

“No!” Brody answered with a mixture of shock and fear in his tone. “We are soooooo not ready for that,” with that Sugar was shaking her head.

“Oh… well  he’s  not ready for that anyway,” she said shooting him a quick wink. “But it’s okay I don’t mind waiting.”

“Yeah you’ll want to make sure you’re both ready or it’ll never work,” Rachel told her and Sugar agreed.

“I know… I mean I know he’s going to marry me someday,” she smiled at her hot boyfriend. “I can wait while he figures it out,” both Quinn and Rachel melted at Sugar’s  sentiment and they were both  silently happy that Brody finally found a girl that was going to treat him right.

Even if it was Sugar.

“So then… what’s the big news?” Rachel asked and Brody’s smile broke into a huge grin again.

“We’re moving in together,” he said happily meeting Sugar’s eyes.

“Oh wow that’s awesome,” Quinn told them sincerely.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks,” they said at the same time. “And he’s bringing me home to Montana to meet his family,” Sugar added.

“Oh wow,” Rachel said with slight shock. She knew from her friendship with Brody that he was a little bit of a Mama’s boy and loved and cherished his mother’s opinion more than anyone  else’s.  


So even if Brody wasn’t yet ready to commit to a marriage; she hoped Sugar knew just how important him taking her to meet his mother was.

How special she was to him.

And Sugar knew.

“That is really wonderful you guys,” Rachel replied and was truly happy for them. “And I know your family is going to love Sugar.”

“Aw Rachel,” Sugar cooed and Rachel shot her a nervous glare.

“What?”

“You do love me,” she said in that sickeningly sweet tone that she had.

“Yeah but… you’re still annoying.”

“It takes one to know one,” Sugar shot back and both Brody and Quinn laughed.

Well they both laughed until Rachel shot Quinn a nasty look and Quinn- as whipped as ever- swallowed loudly and immediately stopped laughing.

“So did you guys go get a signed Santana Lopez-Pierce CD yet?” Quinn asked quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah we did,” Brody responded. “And she signed mine,” he used finger quotes as he told them what Santana wrote. “Leave it to you Man Candy to date a woman named Sugar but I wouldn’t change a  thing about you. Stay great bro." Both Quinn and Rachel laughed at that.

“Yeah she signed mine with,” Sugar also used finger quotes.  “Thanks for giving me the chance to star in my own glee club which was great but it led me home; where I belonged.” This time Rachel and Quinn smiled as they thought about how much the New Directions really did mean to Santana.

To all of them actually.

The New Directions was the launching pad for all of their dreams coming true.

“But congrats guys,” Rachel said meeting Brody’s eyes. “I am really happy that you both have found your person,” both Brody and Sugar smiled at her words.

“Yeah well he’s everything I'be ever dreamed of,” Sugar admitted and Rachel who was looking at Brody literally saw him swoon.

And it was the cutest thing.

“Also he’s  super-hot too,” she continued and both Quinn and Rachel curled their lips.

“If you say so,” Quinn said with a disgusted look on her face. Brody looked from Quinn’s disgusted expression to Rachel’s appalled one.

“You’re both soooo gay,” he said with a laugh.

“I know.”

“I know,” they said at the same time but they were both wearing very proud smiles of their own. Rachel looked at Quinn and was silently asking if it was okay to tell their friends their own big news.

And Quinn wordlessly gave her answer.

And Rachel loved that they knew each other so well; that they could communicate without words.

“So… not to try to  outdo your news or anything because seriously you guys we’re so happy for you but…” she trailed off and covered Quinn’s hand with her own before continuing. “We have news of our own and you guys would  actually be the first we’ve told… I mean Brittany and Santana know but  they don’t yet know the latest development,” and as Rachel rambled on Quinn could see that Brody and Sugar were waiting for her to get to the point.

“Just tell them babe,” Quinn cut her off and Rachel beamed her megawatt smile.

“Quinn and I just went to the Cryobank,” she barely had the words out and Sugar squealed and covered her  mouth. “And we’re going to the doctor tomorrow to get inseminated. ”

“Oh my god,” Brody said and got to his feet while Sugar continued to squeal. “That is so great you guys.” He walked around the table and hugged Quinn first and then Rachel.

“Thanks,” they both said as he hugged them.

“So who is…” Sugar trailed off. In her excitement over their news she didn’t want to say this wrong but luckily Quinn caught on to what she was trying to say and took her off the hook.

“I’m going to carry this one,” she answered  Sugar’s unasked question and saw that the girl was bouncing in her seat.

“That is going to be one good looking kid,” Sugar said and heard Rachel growl under her breath;  she laughed and  met the  girl’s fierce glare. “Oh relax Rach, the kid you’d have would be gorgeous too… I’m just saying,” and with that Rachel relaxed.

“So why you?” Brody asked Quinn. “I mean is it because Rachel is on Broadway right now or… I-I mean I’m just curious,” he was stammering nervously as he asked because he didn’t want to offend his friends.

“Yeah that and because I’m just ready,” Quinn answered. “The time is right for me and honestly I have wanted to have a baby with Rachel ever since I was pregnant with Beth,” she saw both of her friends nodding and then continued. “There were times during that pregnancy that I seriously considered keeping her and raising her with  Rachel… but we were kids, the timing was wrong and everything worked out the way it was supposed to.”

“Yeah,” Sugar agree d.

“And now I’m just… I don’t know, I’m j ust ready,” she was glowing. Rachel met Quinn’s eyes and their love shone through.

Their love could be seen from space.

It always had been.

“Well I am so happy for you guys,” Brody said and looked from Rachel’s beaming face to Quinn’s and knew that they were going to be perfect parents. He held up his water glass. “To new beginnings.” Rachel, Quinn, and Sugar all smiled and followed suit.

And after they toasted each other’s great news; they enjoyed an incredible lunch.

Surrounded by incredible people.

* * *

Later that night at  Beth’s Hideaway; Quinn and Rachel shared their news with the rest of their friends.

“Aw… I want a baby too,” Brittany squealed and Quinn caught Santana’s glare but otherwise no one said anything about that.

“So are you gonna use a turkey baster or…” Puck started to say but stopped when he saw that each one of his friends were staring at him. “What?”

“No,” Rachel told him. “We’re going to the doctor tomorrow.”

“Oh gross,” Puck said as he thought about what that entailed. Everyone else just laughed at him.

“Hey Puckerman,” Santana called his attention to her. “Can I have a word with you?” He nodded and walked over to her. She pulled him into the office as everyone else watched with  curiosity.

“What was that about?” Rachel wondered.

“Not sure,” Sawyer said.

“I know,” Brittany told them and then was quiet. Once she noticed that everyone was staring at her and waiting for her to continue she smiled. “Oh, I can’ t tell you though.”

About ten minutes later; all of their questions were  answered.  


“Excuse me ladies and gentleman,” Puck’s voice came over the microphone. “Today the house band has a very special guest… she made her debut right here on this very stage and in the audience that day was a record  executive that signed her to a record deal shortly after that performance.” He paused as the crowd cheered. “So if you were in that audience that day you got to witness greatness before anyone else… I mean except for me and my family who have gotten to witness her greatness many times over,” he looked over at Santana and winked.

“So tonight for one special song… please welcome Sony recording artist and future Grammy nominee Santana Lopez-Pierce,” he said with enthusiasm and the crowd went wild. The cheering got even louder as Santana walked over to the microphone. After giving her the ovation she deserved the crowd quieted down.

“Thank you all so much,” she said and they cheered again. “I…” she waited for them to become quite again before she continued. “I… wanted to come up here and sing a song for you all today because today was my first ever record signing,” the crowd cheered again. “And today everything I have ever dreamed of came true,” they cheered again. “And like Puck said I couldn’t have done it without that performance… I couldn’t have done it without him,” she winked at him as she said that.

“And in all honesty…  I couldn’t have done it without any of them. I couldn’t have done it without Q, my sister from another mister,” Quinn laughed. “Or Rachel the girl that annoyed me  just  enough to motivate me into getting to this place… or Tina who always put everyone else’s dreams ahead of her own, and they’re going to happen  one of these days for you too,” Tina smiled. “I would not be here without Mike’s constant  guidance,  teaching and support, or Puck’s incredible strength in holding us all together when the chips were down… they were all leaders, every single one of them and they each taught me how to be who I am today.” The crowd cheered again.

“I couldn’t do this without any of them… but I wouldn’t be where I am without the love and support of my amazing wife Brittany,” her eyes landed on her wife.  “She was patient, and kind; and supportive… even when I didn’t deserve it; especially when I didn’t deserve it… and she loved me anyway.  She always loved me anyway. I love you baby and I wouldn’t be in this position without you… without any of you.”

“So this song… is for you… all of you, because you always believed in me and I want you all to know that I believe in each of you with the same amount of love,” she nodded to the band and then looked over to where her friends were all standing.

 _ When there's a dark storm on your horizon _  
_ And you think you can't get through it _  
_ Just put your hand in my hand _  
_ And I'll show you how to do it _  
  
_ When the future looks uncertain _  
_ You can count on me to be there _  
_ And when your heart and soul are  hurting _  
_ Just look and you'll see me there _  
  
_ Just follow where I lead _  
_ I'll give you what you need _  
_ A love that's always true _  
_ And someone who believes in you _  
  
_ So when you're searching for that rainbow _  
_ I will help you find it _  
_ And when a mountain stands before you _  
_ I will help you climb it _  
  
_ Just follow where I lead _  
_ I'll give you what you need _  
_ A love that's always true _  
_ And someone who believes in you _  
  
_ It's time to come alive _  
_ Your moment has arrived _

_ I'll bring out the best in you _  
_ We can have it all _  
_ No, we will never fall _  
_ Looking down from our celestial view _  
  
_ Just follow where I lead _  
_ I'll give you what you need _  
_ And I'll tell you something else _  
_ You'll start believing in yourself _  
_ It's an easy thing to do _  
_ When you have someone who believes in you _

_ Just follow where I lead _  
_ I'll give you what you need _  
_ And I'll tell you something else _  
_ You'll start believing in yourself _  
_ It's an easy thing to do _  
_ When you have someone who believes in you _  
  
_ Someone who believes _  
_ Someone who believes _  
_ I'm someone who believes _  
_ And you've got someone who believes in you _

When the song ended; everyone was in tears… including Santana.

And most of the audience.

But that didn’t stop them from cheering like crazy.

Santana wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a humorless chuckle.

“Thank you all,” she said before bouncing off the stage and into the waiting arms of her loving wife… who promptly pulled her into the bathroom.

When they emerged a while later; Santana was thanked by all of her friends… some of them- mainly Rachel and Tina- were still crying.

But as they celebrated each other, and enjoyed each other’s company they were all brought back to the moments that brought them here.

The small moments.

The somewhere in between moments.

The lasting moments.

* * *

It was a few months after first discussing children and about a month after that night at  the Hideaway that Quinn’s period was late and both she and Rachel were anxiously awaiting the timer. The pregnancy test sat on the bathroom sink in between them as they waited for the results.

They were both so hopeful.

And in this moment; both not very patient at all.

And they were the longest minutes ever.

When the time finally buzzed Quinn’s shining eyes landed on Rachel’s nervous ones. It  was another few beats of silence before Quinn finally spoke.

“You look at it,” Quinn said and Rachel nodded. She got to her feet and looked down at the pregnancy test with all the hope she could  muster.  


And then all that hope crashed around her as she saw the little minus sign on the stupid stick; she let out a disappointed sigh and that was all that Quinn needed to know.

She didn’t have to ask.

She didn’t have to see the disappointment in Rachel’s eyes for her own disappointment to flood through her and she got to her feet.

“Well it’s not like it’s the end of the world,” she said fighting tears and walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Rachel tossed the stupid stick into the trashcan before washing her hands and following Quinn out into the bedroom.

“Quinn,” she said softly and saw her wife turn to look at her with tears streaming down her face. “Baby,” she said softly and walked over to her she circled her arms around Quinn’s waist and held her close. “Hey, it’s okay… the doctor said it doesn’t always happen on the first try which is why they said to get a few vials.”

“I know,” Quinn said through her tears and was moving her hands in a defeated motion. “I mean logically I know that but I just… it fucking sucks,” she pulled out of Rachel’s embrace and started pacing. Rachel watched with worry.

“I mean I wasn't even trying and I got pregnant the first time I ever had sex, and the only time I had sex with a guy,” Rachel shook her head and winced at the thought. “And now that I want a baby with the woman I love… nope,” she slapped her hands to her legs and dropped onto the bed. She let out a sad laugh and Rachel walked over.

Rachel dropped to her knees and looked up at Quinn’s sad expression.

“I know it sucks baby… but this is not the end.” Quinn nodded because again she knew logically that this wasn’t the end of the world for them… this was only their very first try.

“I know,” Quinn stuck her lip out in a sad pout and Rachel fought every single instinct to lean up and kiss Quinn’s sadness away; she knew that kissing it better wouldn’t work this time. “Having a family with you Rachel is everything I’ve ever dreamed… everything I have wanted since I was sixteen years old.”

“I know.”

“And I just want it to fucking happen already.”

“I know baby,” Rachel repeated. “But we’re not giving up are we?”

“No,” Quinn said but was still pouting. 

“Okay then,” Rachel got off her knees and pulled Quinn into a standing position. “We’ll get it right,” she said and for the first time since the stupid pee stick crushed their spirits Quinn smiled.

And she smiled because of Rachel’s words.

She may have been a  wordsmith but Rachel always knew the exact right thing to say… at the exact time Quinn need to hear it.

“Get it right,” Quinn repeated with a smile and Rachel nodded; a smile gracing her lips as well.

“We’ll try again next month and the month after that… and every month until we have a baby on the way… until we get it right.” And with that Quinn pressed the sweetest of kisses …

To the sweetest of lips.

She circled her arms around Rachel’s neck as the girl gripped her waist again. After kissing her she pressed their foreheads together and let her eyes flutter closed.

“I love you so much baby,” Quinn told her.

“I love you too Quinn,” she said and then pulled her head back so that she could see those eyes that were shining with unshed tears. “We’re going to have to be strong because this may not be easy… in fact it might be the hardest thing we’ve ever done.”

“I know.”

“But I’m ready for it.”

“Me too,” Quinn promised. “But I can’t promise I won’t fall apart like this every time we see a minus sign.”

“I know… but I promise I will take care of you every time,” Quinn smiled at her amazing wife. “But hopefully this will be the only time we have to go  through this.”

“Yeah,” Quinn said with an exhausted sigh. She was  tired; it had been a trying day full of hope, nerves, and total disappointment.

But as always Rachel was by her side.

Holding her together, like always.

“Come on baby,” Rachel said stepping out of her arms. “Let’s get some rest,” with that Quinn nodded and as Rachel took care of her; the way only Rachel knew how she knew that everything would be okay.

Because everything happened for a reason.

And when it was the right time… they would in fact get it right.

Like they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman. 
> 
> The song Santana sang to her friends was Someone Who Believes in You by Air Supply.


	15. Forever United

_ “Love is like the wind; you can’t see it, but you can feel it.” _

_ \-- Nicholas Sparks; A Walk to Remember _

/

Quinn was really glad that the weather was still extremely nice though it was early October; because if it wasn’t  she was going to have to come up with a new plan for today. But luckily for her they were experiencing a bit of an Indian summer. 

It was nice.

It wasn’t overly hot or anything but it was a perfect cool fall day so that she and Rachel would be completely comfortable. 

She was walking down Broadway on her way to the  Theater where Rachel’s show was playing; so that she could pick Rachel up and although it was her day off from  her show she still went in to work because she wanted some extra  rehearsal time . Her co-star had stopped acting like a first class douche when Rachel hauled off and slapped the shit out of him one day; and has shown her nothing but respect ever since but they still struggled with  their chemistry, so Rachel tried her best and worked extra hard on her own scenes and solos… and it worked.

Rachel shined bright night after night in the role.

And Keith her co-star was pale in  comparison.

But Rachel wasn’t trying to outdo him; she was just trying to be the best she could be; which is why she was often found in the theater on her days off; rehearsing.

And that was where Quinn found her and what she found was her wife on the stage of an empty theater singing her heart out; and just like every other time… she was blown away.

She was brought back to high school and all the times she found Rachel alone in the auditorium singing her heart out. So Quinn took a seat and just watched her girl work.

Rachel knew Quinn was there; she saw her when she walked in and the sight of her incredible wife  gave her a reason to sing to an audience; even if it was an audience of one.

If Quinn was the only person she would ever sing to; she’d be happy with that.

When her song  was over she heard Quinn clapping as she rose to her feet.

“Thank you, thank you.” She said with a giggle and a bow.

“That was amazing baby,” Quinn was still clapping and Rachel waved her over to the stage. And when Quinn got to the front she stopped but Rachel continued to wave her up.

“Come up here.”

“Oh… but I can’t… that my lady is a Broadway stage, and I am nowhere talented enough to be up on such a stage,” she teased and Rachel rolled he eyes.

“Quinn Fabray! If you don’t get your ass up here within the next second I’ll never kiss you again,” Rachel crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in a pout as Quinn managed to get up on the stage as quickly as possible. As soon as she was within touching distance Rachel reached for her and when her hands closed around the front of Quinn’s dress she pulled her into a scorching kiss.

“Mm,” Quinn moaned and slipped her tongue through Rachel’s open lips deepening the kiss as her hands slid around Rachel’s waist and tugged her closer. After several minutes of good old fashioned making out. Rachel pulled back and looked into Quinn’s eyes.

“Happy anniversary,” Rachel said and Quinn grinned like a fool. But then she wanted to tease her wife.

“Anniversary?” She questioned with her eyebrow arched. “But baby we got married in February,” she winked and again Rachel rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe I have been putting up with you for ten years,” Rachel said and felt more than heard a small squeal come from Quinn.

“Ten years, can you believe it?” Quinn said as she reflected on their time together. She thought about that day back in  sophomore year when she asked Rachel to be her girlfriend, she thought about their first date, and their first kiss, and their first time… and every other small moment in between those major ones.

“I love you Quinn,” Rachel said and it brought Quinn out of fantasy land.

“I love you right back babe,” Quinn told her and ducked her head to capture Rachel’s lips in a sweet kiss. It was meant to be sweet anyway…

It was meant to be chaste.

It was meant to be quick.

But then Rachel twirled her fingers through Quinn’s hair and started to play with the short hairs at the base of her neck and Quinn was a goner. She slipped her tongue back into Rachel’s mouth and slid her hands up the girl’s back. Rachel accepted Quinn’s tongue and arched her body into the girl that had been her whole world for the last ten years.

And hopefully for the next eighty or so years ahead of them.

Sure living to be over a hundred was a lofty goal but she was Rachel Berry after all.

“Mm,” Rachel hummed and reluctantly pulled out of the kiss; Quinn fought it but she released the girl from her loving hold. “We have to stop.”

“Why?” Quinn said with a mixture of a whine and grunt.

“Because I was about to push you down on this stage.”

“And that is a bad thing, why?”

“Because this is a Broadway stage... where I work,” she added when Quinn’s eyebrow arched and she knew she was going to still challenge why it was a bad thing. But when Quinn arched her eyebrow again she knew there was no way to win this.

“And I must say again… this is bad, why?”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Rachel offered. “Let’s go into my dressing room and I’ll fuck you into the wall.”

“Now we’re talking,” Quinn said as she  practically pulled Rachel off the stage.

“However,  I  do  hope you have more than a quick fuck prepared Quinn.”

“I do,” she said simply.

“Because it’s our tenth anniversary and I want to be romanced.”

“You will be,” Quinn said pulling her into the dressing room, closing the door, and leaning against it.

“Now get to work,” Quinn winked.

“Oh yeah because this is romantic,”  Rachel said with another eye roll but she was still stepping closer and pressing her body against Quinn’s.

“You love it,” Quinn  challenged and Rachel didn’t say anything she just pulled her lip into her mouth and nibbled on it, and she nodded as she trailed her hand up and under Quinn’s dress.

“Fuck me,” Quinn purred and Rachel’s panties soaked through. There was something highly erotic about Quinn’s sweet, sultry voice making demands like that in just above a whisper.

And of course Rachel did as she was told.

/

On the couch in Rachel’s dressing room; both girls were lying there trying to catch their breath and giggling at the fact that even now… all these years later they were still very much like the horny teenagers they had once been.

“Wow,” Rachel breathed out. “That was…”

“It sure was,” Quinn finished for her when the girl paused to take another breath. “Happy Anniversary baby.”

“Mm… indeed,” Rachel agreed. She knew that an impromptu quickie against the wall… and on the floor… and on the make-up table… and on the couch; of her dressing room wasn’t what Quinn had planned for their anniversary so she knew that this was just the beginning of a great day.

Because she knew Quinn.

And s he knew it would be perfect.

“We’re forever united baby,” Quinn said softly as she played with Rachel’s hair.

“I know… I got you to marry me,” at that Quinn laughed.

“Well yeah, but that wasn’t what I meant.

“What’d you mean?”

“Just that we have been dating longer than most married people have even  known each other. I mean it’s kind of an amazing thing these days that I married the one and only girl I have ever loved,” she felt Rachel smile against her arm and then she felt the  pierce of Rachel’s eyes on her. She looked down to meet them. “We’ve always been forever united, and I hope we always will be.”

“It’s not a hope Quinn, it’s an inevitability,” she said with a wink and saw Quinn’s smile widen.  “I mean, even  during the  most trying times, we still loved each other just as completely as we do now… and we did then,” Quinn nodded as her thoughts went back to those five weeks during junior year where she and Rachel had broken up, and then to all the tough times they had during college and she smiled again.

Rachel was right they were still just as crazy in love now as they had ever been… and it would only get better.

“Well I’m glad you feel that way,” Quinn said and Rachel’s eyes widened in wonder over what Quinn was going to say next. She was sure it had something to do with Quinn’s plan for their anniversary. “Because I am hoping that after today we will be forever united in another way.”

“How do you mean?” Rachel asked with excitement and she sat up fully and turned to face Quinn.

“I just um…” she could no longer fight the smile and she couldn’t hold back her plan anymore. “We have an appointment with the doctor,” when Rachel realized what she was saying a smile crossed her lips as well. “I want to try again baby.”

“Really?” Rachel asked with  a mixture of excitement and trepidation. “ I-I mean the last two  times we… and you got upset and didn’t want to and-”

“I know but… I’m ready,” Quinn cut off her stammering. “I think the time is right and,” Quinn shrugged. “I-I don’t know I just feel really good about it today,” and with those words and the  confidence exuding from Quinn eyes Rachel believed her.

She was suddenly very hopeful that today would be the day.

It had to be.

“Okay… if you’re sure,” Rachel said and Quinn nodded again.

“I’m sure… now please stop holding back,” and Rachel shook her head over how well Quinn knew her and she let out a small chuckle.

“Okay,” she said with excited eyes and an even more excited tone.

“And then after our appointment… I’m taking you out on a date Rachel,” Quinn promised and for the millionth time on this ten year journey she had been on with Quinn; she swooned.

“Ooh a baby and a date… I am one lucky girl.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Quinn said with love and desire in her eyes. Rachel leaned over and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Again… it was meant to be sweet.

But it quickly escalated and after making out heatedly for several minutes Rachel pulled off of those lips breathlessly.

“What time is the appointment?”

“We have enough time,” Quinn said panting and pulled Rachel back against her into another heated kiss… which quickly led to another hot sex romp on the couch of Rachel’s dressing room.

Sometimes still feeling like the kids they were when they started dating was wonderful.

* * *

And a little over an hour later they were at the doctor’s office.

Quinn was sitting on the exam table  with her hands folded in her lap; she was nervous about this and even though she had a good feeling… she wasn’t sure she would be able to handle it if she didn’t get pregnant again this time. The last time it was a negative result she had lost all hope and told Rachel she didn’t want to try anymore.

That was until the other day when she felt the time was right.

And with their anniversary a few days later… she knew  now was the time.

She just hoped it  w as a real true feeling in her gut and she wasn’t just romanticizing it.

And as the nerves battled her stomach she tried to hide it from Rachel because she didn’t want Rachel to think she didn’t want this, or  that  she wasn’t ready… because she was, she was just worried and she hoped Rachel could tell the difference.

Rachel could tell.

Rachel  was dealing with her own nerves over what was about happen…  hopefully.

And she was dealing with those feelings by pacing back and forth across the somewhat small room; and when the doctor finally arrived in the room she threw her hands into the air.

“Fina-fucking-ly,” she  shouted. “I’m sorry did we call you away from a very important golf game or something?”

“Rachel,” Quinn chastised but the doctor merely laughed and waved it off.

“It’s fine  Quinn,” he said. “I’m used to her by now,” he looked over at Rachel. “How are you,” she nodded and was still pouting. “I know you’re nervous but I feel good about this.”

“You’re not the only one,” Quinn said with a hopeful smile at him first and then she looked over at her sullen wife; still wearing her hopeful smile and Rachel melted.

All pretense of anger gone and was replaced with the same hopeful look; she looked back over at her doctor.

“I’m sorry  Dr. Williams; I guess sometimes I forget my manners.”

“It’s cool Rachel, I am used to you,” he teased and she smiled knowing that the man was just teasing. “But really, I know how nerve wracking and stressful all of this is,” she nodded and he looked away from her and back to Quinn.

“Are you ready?” She nodded nervously as she felt the butterflies in her stomach and within seconds Rachel was at her side and holding her hands. The doctor merely smiled.

“I understand today is your anniversary?” He asked and Rachel’s eyes widened. She looked over at Quinn who was smiling like a fool and she knew she must have told them when she made the appointment.

“Yes sir,” Rachel said.

“Ten years today,” Quinn continued and Dr. Williams smiled as he looked between them.

“Well let’s see if we can make it a memorable one huh?” He suggested as he got the supplies ready. 

“Yeah,” both girls said simultaneously and their eyes met.

What they both saw was hope, the same hope they had when they first decided to do this.

And somehow they were sure that today would be the day that they would be forever united.

Not like they weren’t already.

* * *

“Where are you taking me?” Rachel begged Quinn to tell her  as they were getting into a taxi. They had stopped back home for a quick shower.

Well it was meant to be quick… but once Rachel joined her in the shower it took much longer.

And then they still had to shower.

“You’ll see,” Quinn said pulling Rachel into the taxi. She had a backpack at her feet and they made a quick stop to Rachel’s favorite vegan  restaurant for some take out.

As the  taxi got them closer to JFK; Rachel started to wonder if they were going on a trip but she quickly shook those thoughts from her mind because Quinn knew she had a show the next day, and the day after, and so on.

But when the taxi parked outside of a beach Rachel knew exactly what Quinn was up to and she again… swooned.

“Baby,” she cooed as Quinn paid the driver and led Rachel over to a spot on the beach. 

“I know it’s not the same as the airport at home… but it’s the best I could do.”

“It’s perfect,” Rachel told her as Quinn pulled a blanket out of her backpack and settled on the sand. She patted the spot next to her and Rachel sat down. As Quinn started to open up the take out containers she could feel more that see Rachel’s loving eyes on her.

“What?”

“How did you know that there was a place that we could sit and watch planes taking off and landing here in the middle of New York City?”

“Well it’s not exactly the middle but I know what you mean… and to answer your question, there is this little thing called the internet Rachel,” she saw Rachel roll her eyes at the sarcasm. “And I wanted to make this day as special as possible.”

“Well you did… it’s perfect,” Rachel told her and they started to  eat while quietly enjoying  each other’s company.

Well as quietly as they possibly could with the roaring sound of jets flying in and out of the airport in all directions above them.

But still it was perfect.

And Rachel was just as in love with this girl today as she had ever been.

And she told her so.

“I’m so in love with you Quinn,” she said softly but Quinn heard her and beamed.

“I’m still so very much in love with you too baby,” Quinn told her and pushed the empty food containers away and nudged Rachel closer. When Rachel moved to sit in between Quinn’s open legs Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s stomach and held her tight.

“This is the best date ever,” Rachel said softly.

“Even better than our first?” Quinn teased.

“Well…” Rachel trailed off as she thought back to the day. 

“When you kissed me, I knew… I just knew you were it for me,” Quinn whispered before she pressed her lips gently behind Rachel’s ear and felt the girl shudder underneath her hands.

“Yeah well, I had to kiss you…” Rachel looked back and deep into those hazel eyes that had always been and would always be home. “Or it never would have happened,” she said with snark and  Quinn giggled.

“Yeah you’re probably right.”

“Probably?” Rachel asked with her eyebrows arched.

“Kiss me,” Quinn demanded and Rachel did. And much like their first kiss both girls felt desire, attraction, lust, and love in that kiss.

But mostly love.

And as they watched the sunset over the horizon as the planes continued to take off and land they knew that the simplest things were always the most memorable.

The small moments.

* * *

After Quinn’s whirlwind date they finally arrived home and Rachel gasped at the sight before her. The entire living room was full of gardenias; and Rachel turned to look at Quinn.

“How… how did you-”

“I have my ways.”

“Noah and Santana?” Rachel asked and Quinn shrugged.

“Yeah pretty much … t hough I’m sure Sawyer and Brittany helped.”

“Of course,” Rachel agreed and stepped closer. “Today has been amazing Quinn thank you,” and with that she kissed her passionately. But before it could escalate Quinn pulled out of the kiss.

“It’s not over yet,” Quinn said.

“I know… I was trying-” Quinn cut her off with a giggle.

“No, I mean… there is more date before the mind blowing love making.”

“Oh,” Rachel said stepping back. “Today was perfect Quinn, what more could there be? ”

“Your gift,” Quinn said simply and Rachel sucked in a breath.

“Oh yeah,” she was already walking toward their bedroom. “I got you a gift too,” she said and when she returned a few minutes later with a bag in her hand she saw Quinn standing there in nothing but a white lace nighty and she felt her pulse pound.

In addition to her third pair of soaked panties.

In one day.

“Wow,” she breathed out as Quinn walked closer, grasped her wrist, and led her over to the couch. “Is this my gift, because… wow,” Quinn giggled.

“No… well yeah,” she corrected. “But I’m not the only thing you’re going to get to unwrap today,” and with that Rachel moaned. And then Quinn reached to the table behind her and pulled a small box out of her bag. She looked back at her amazing wife and handed the box to her.

Rachel was beaming as she took the box and then it was not even three seconds before she was tearing into the wrap and noticed it was a Tiffany’s box.

“I can finally afford Tiffany’s,” Quinn said having noted the look in Rachel’s eye as she saw the box; and then Quinn was filled with excitement when she saw Rachel’s eyes light up at the sight of what was in the box.

Rachel reached into the box and pulled out the beautiful charm that said Mommy on it; and her mouth dropped open.

“Quinn, it’s-” she tried to say beautiful but she lost it with tears. 

“I figured since Beth already calls me Mama… I would be Mama and you’d be Mommy,” Rachel nodded as tears streamed down her face. 

“It’s perfect,” Rachel finally said as she reached for the charm bracelet that Quinn got her all those years ago and that she still wore to this day. It started with three charms but over the years Quinn kept buying charms to add to it.

She got her a graduation cap charm when they graduated high school. She got her a train charm on one of their anniversaries during college. She got her the theater masks charms when she graduated from NYADA.  She got her a custom made  Evita charm when Rachel won her first role and she got her a double wedding band charm for when they got married.

And this was the perfect addition to her bracelet.

Just like a baby will be a perfect addition to their lives.

“I-I love it… and I love you.” Rachel said through her tears. Quinn smiled and wiped them away. “Here,” Rachel dropped the bag with Quinn’s gift onto her lap and Quinn giggled. As she opened her gift Rachel wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and watched with rapt attention. 

Quinn pulled a book out of the bag and she laughed.

She laughed because some things never changed.

But this book… this was different than any other book that Quinn had ever seen.

Because it was her own words.

“Rachel,” she said with surprise and adoration. “How did you…” she trailed off as she ran her fingers over the front cover and the title of the very first thing she wrote.  Just Over the Brooklyn Bridge; the play she wrote in college.

“It’s the first thing you’d ever written,” Rachel said and saw Quinn look at her. “And before you say it I know you added a lot to the first play but that was Professor’s Tate’s words mostly,” Quinn nodded. “But this… this was all you and Quinn… it was amazing and beautiful and perfect.” Quinn was crying now but she had no words.

She had no idea how Rachel had printed and bound her play into book form.

And she didn’t care.

It was amazing.

As she flipped through the book and saw her words coming to life again she cried harder; but they were good tears… happy tears.

And as she flipped through it she saw Rachel’s handwriting and stopped. She opened the front cover and saw what Rachel wrote.

_ “The person born with a talent they are meant to use will find their greatest happiness in using it.” _

_ \--  Johann Wolfgang von Goethe _

And then underneath the quote was Rachel’s own words. 

_ You’re a writer, you were born to be a writer, and this… the very first thing you have ever written; which I may add- was made into a movie- was and is brilliant.  Just like you are, I know you love acting too but please don’t ever stop writing the worlds needs your words Quinn, so…  I think you should do more of that. I love you, I believe in you, and I would love to… I don’t know maybe one day star in a movie you wrote. _

_ Love always, Rachel xx _

When  Quinn  looked up and met her eye; the tears were shining bright.

“How did you know?”

“Know what?” Rachel asked knowingly.

“That I have been wanting to write another screenplay.” 

“Because I know you Quinn,” Rachel said with a slightly arrogant tone. Better than anyone I might add,” and Quinn let out a watery giggle.

Because there was nothing in the world more true than that.

“Thank you baby,” Quinn held the book to her chest. “It’s perfect,” she said before leaning over and kissing Rachel… innocently with nothing but love, but as Rachel kissed her back it became full of passion.

But still with a whole lot of love.

As the kissing grew more passionate Rachel pulled Quinn into her lap and suppressed a moan as her hot as hell wife straddled her; wearing nothing but a sheer white nighty and a matching white thong. Quinn cupped both sides of Rachel’s face as she pushed her tongue into Rachel’s mouth and moaned as she felt Rachel’s tongue slide against her own.

She moaned again when she felt Rachel’s hands slide up and cup her braless breasts. 

“Mm yes,” Quinn hummed as she pulled out of the kiss and arched her head back. Rachel took the opportunity to close her mouth around Quinn’s stiff nipple causing another tremulous moan to fall from her wife’s incredible lips. “Mm, more baby,” she begged and Rachel  released her nipple.

“What do you want?” 

“Your fingers,” Quinn said looking back into Rachel’s eyes and what she saw was a glimpse of mischief. Rachel didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly slid her hand between them and pushed aside the flimsy piece of cotton that was meant to be underwear. Quinn moaned and moved her hands to Rachel’s shoulders as Rachel pushed two fingers into her.

“Aw fuck baby… so good,” Quinn moaned as she started to circle her hips; slowly riding Rachel’s fingers. Rachel attached her mouth to  Quinn’s other nipple and felt Quinn’s left hand twist into her hair; holding her in place. While Quinn’s right hand continued to dig into her shoulder. The feeling was sublime and it was turning Rachel on more and more as Quinn slowly… agonizingly slowly, rode her fingers.  


“I want,”  Quinn mumbled in between moans and  Rachel pulled off  of her  nipple and met her dark, lust filled eyes. “I mean I need to…” she trailed off as she got lost in Rachel ’s gaze.

“What baby… you can have whatever you want.” Rachel told her.

“I need to taste you… I want to lick you baby,”  Quinn continued to bounce on her fingers. “Will you let me?”

“Yes,” Rachel said as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge just from Quinn’s words, and Quinn’s tight walls choking her fingers. “B-B-But… oh fuck,” Rachel panted.

“But what?” Quinn asked as she started moving faster and harder… pushing Rachel’s fingers deeper.

“I-I want you to finishing  fucking yourself on my fingers baby, I want you to come,” she finished and Quinn nodded. 

“Oh fuck Rachel, you’re so hot… so deep… fuck me baby,” with that Rachel started to use her hips to thrust her fingers up into Quinn’s hot tight core. “K-Kiss me,” Quinn begged as she bounced on Rachel’s fingers. Rachel cupped the back of her head and brought their mouths together as her fingers continued to push up into Quinn; while Quinn also slammed her hips down impaling herself over and over again.

“Oh god… oh Rach… YES!!” She screamed as she came over Rachel’s hand. After catching her breath she let her tired body fall to the side and off of Rachel. 

Rachel giggled at the sight before her but Quinn always did have an amazing recovery time and before she knew it she was on her back and her pants and panties were off. 

“Wow,” Rachel said is shock. “You’re hungry,” she teased as Quinn lowered herself between Rachel’s wide open legs. And when Quinn looked up at her through the tops of her eyes she almost lost it right there at the look Quinn was giving her.

It was a mixture of love and lust.

Heat and desire.

Passion and unconditional want.

“Oh you have no idea,” Quinn purred before lowering her head completely and thrusting her tongue deep into Rachel’s soaked core.

“Oh shit… fuck,” Rachel’s hips bucked off the couch and Quinn’s left hand held her hips down while her right starting pressing light circles against Rachel’s stiff clit. “Oh wow,” Rachel said and never once took her eyes off of Quinn who had no intention of looking away either.

It was so intense.

So hot… so personal.

And it was everything that she and Quinn had always shared, and felt.

It was them being how they always had been, and always would be… 

Forever united.

And then Rachel came with a scream of Quinn’s name  all the while fighting the urge to close her eyes. She finally looked away when she was coming down from her high and Quinn was lightly  licking  up the mess she made.

Once Rachel’s breathing had regained normalcy Quinn slid back up her body and hovered over her.

“Ten years together…”

“And the orgasms are still just as mind blowing as ever,” Rachel finished for her while Quinn chuckled lightly.

“Well yeah but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“What were you going to say?” Rachel asked hugging her girl close to her body.

“I was going to say ten years… and still just as in love as ever.”

“Aw,” Rachel said as she swooned  but her urge to tease Quinn was too great. “You’re so cheesy baby.” With that Quinn huffed and tried to push off of her  but Rachel tightened her grip and wouldn’t let her move. “But what do I always say?” Quinn smiled.

“That cheesy Quinn is your favorite Quinn,” Rachel nodded. “Just like arrogant Rachel is my favorite Rachel.” 

“Confident Quinn… how many times do I have to tell you?” Quinn slipped off of Rachel and moved behind her to cuddle.

“As many times as it takes over the next ten years and for the rest of our lives because I will never, not believe that you are the most arrogant person I know.” Rachel let out an audible pouting sigh and Quinn giggled harder. “I love you more because of it though.”

“Nice try with the words Quinn… but they’re not going to help you this time,” she continued to pout. 

“Are you sure?” Quinn nuzzled her ear. “Because there is no one else in this world that I would rather be with for the rest of my life that the amazingly talented, incredibly beautiful, insanely sexy… and perfectly arrogant Rachel Berry- Fabray.”

And Rachel smiled in spite of herself.

Damn her… and her  dammed way with words.

“Okay.”

“Okay, I’m forgiven?” Quinn pushed and felt Rachel nod. “Oh good,” she felt Rachel relax in her arms and knew that sleep wasn’t far off. “I love you Rachel and happy anniversary.”

“Indeed,” she said sleepily and right before she dozed off Quinn heard the words that always… always brought her home. “And I love you.”

And that was all Quinn has ever and would ever need.

Rachel’s love.

She fell asleep a few minutes later with thoughts of the family they would have; hopefully soon… to fill her dreams.

/

Both girls found themselves once again standing in their bathroom; once again a pregnancy test sitting on the counter; and once again they were being tortured by the tick tock of the fucking kitchen timer as the  seemingly endless minutes ticked away.

How in the fuck could  a few minutes really last that long?

I t’s only minutes… not hours.

But as each of their hearts pounded in their chests it sure felt like hours.

And then it happened.

DING .

Hazel eyes locked on brown and both girls felt the overwhelming urge to be sick sweep through them but they fought it.

“Want me-” Rachel began but stopped when she saw Quinn shaking her head.

“No… I-I need to,” she reached for the stick and her hands were shaking wildly. Rachel only nodded and waited as Quinn looked down at the stick. She couldn’t tell by the expression on her face if the news was good or bad.

She couldn’t tell by the sigh that Quinn let out if they were pregnant or not.

She couldn’t fucking tell.

And as Quinn just stared at the stupid stick Rachel’s patience ran out.

“W-What d-does it say?” She stammered and as Quinn’s eyes met hers and she saw that they were swimming with tears she felt her stomach drop to her toes.

“It says…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson.


	16. Sweet Little You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the cliffhanger I dropped last chapter; it’s not picking up where it left off. As that happened in early October and this chapter starts in December; however the results of Quinn’s pregnancy test will be revealed in this chapter. Sorry about this but when I have to do time jumps it becomes a little difficult. I do hope you like how I have it play out.

_ “Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain. ” _

_ \-- Rob Thomas; “Little Wonders” lyrics _

/

Santana was glued to the edge of her seat as the Grammy nominees were announced and when it came time for the Best New Artist category; everyone heard her suck in a breath.

Everyone was gathered around the television to watch the nominations as they were announced. Santana had  invited them all over after her manager called and said it was a sure bet that she would be nominated. She flat out refused to believe him until she heard it herself. But she still needed support; hence why everyone was there.

She told them all that if she didn’t get nominated they would still party because in her words  I am still awesome… and after we party the night away, I’ll go find my manager and kill him.

And they all laughed  as  she was obviously joking… they hoped.

But here they were all crowded around the television as the names were called and then they heard it  the nominees being announced.

“And last but certainly not least… Santana Lopez-Pierce.” The room erupted with cheers and Santana collapsed back against the couch; as it all sunk in. 

She was a Grammy nominee.

And Rachel was the first to hug her as Brittany was still jumping up and down. After hugging her Rachel sat down next to her still stunned friend.

“Are you- Are you okay?” She asked and Santana shook her head.

“T-That um… happened right. I mean they just said my name right?”

“They did, and  Santana I am so pro ud of you,” Rachel told her. Her words  seemed to snap her friend out of her stupor and she looked over at Rachel with wide eyes.

“I’m a Grammy nominee.”

“You are,” Rachel said proudly and then both girls gasped as Brittany literally jumped into Santana’s lap.

“Baby,” she grabbed Santana’s face and kissed her hard. “I am so proud of you my award winning wife,” Santana smiled at the praise. 

“I’m just  nominated,” Santana told her but she couldn’t fight the grin.

“Ah,” Brittany waved her hand nonchalantly. “Give it a couple of months,” and with that Santana laughed because Brittany was right. And then she kissed her.

Rachel got to her feet and saw Quinn standing there. When Santana pulled out of the kiss she looked over at her friends.

“It’s happening Q.”

“I know,” Quinn said with a nod. “Like I always told you it would.”

“Yeah whatevs,” Santana brushed her off but she knew Quinn was right. She had believed in her… they all had and now her dreams were coming true.  “Come on bitches,” Santana got to her feet. “We needs ta celebrate.”

“I thought we were going to do that here,” Mike asked.

“Nah… here is boring,” Santana  led  the group out of the room. Santana’s phone rang and she smiled. “It’s my mom,” she said. “Go ahead… I’ll be there in a minute,” once they were gone she held the phone to her ear.

“Mami,” she said into the phone. “Papi,” and then her smile widened as her parents congratulated her on all that she had done.

After promising them that she would be home for Christmas this year; she left and met her friends at  Beth’s Hideaway where they partied the night away.

And no one noticed that Quinn wasn’t drinking.

* * *

Rachel  and Quinn had decided to spend the holidays back home in Lima with their families; and they weren’t the only ones. Santana and Brittany made the trip, as well as Mike and Tina; and Sawyer and Puck… and after returning from Montana; Sugar asked Brody if he’d like to spend the holidays in Lima and meet her family. He agreed, of course.

Luckily, this was one of those magical years where Christmas fell right smack in the middle of Hanukkah; so the girls were happy to get to share both of these holidays with their families. And Quinn’s sister Frannie was even able to make the trip.

She hadn’t been around much… basically since right after Quinn graduated high school as she was in Europe working but she was back in the states now and home for the holidays. The only people in their lives th at weren’t going to be there were Shelby, Paul, and Beth but that was okay because they had plans to spend New Year’s Eve with them.

There were a few things that Rachel and Quinn needed to discuss with their parents and this would be the perfect time for it; and they had the perfect plan to do it.

It was Christmas Day at the Fabray-Sutton house; and after spending all morning giving, receiving,  and opening gifts it was time for dinner. Judy and Leroy were cooking and Rachel and Quinn offered to set the table.

And this is w here they would make their move .

As they set the table they put a small wrapped box at each person’s plate and they brought  each dish out to the table. It couldn’t have worked out better as no one but Rachel and Quinn had seen the table until Leroy announced that dinner was ready and everyone made their way into the dining room.

As everyone piled in and they noticed the gifts sitting on each place setting except for the ones that Rachel and Quinn were standing near they all looked around at each other with confused expression; it was Hiram that spoke.

“What’s going on girls? I thought we did the gifts already.”

“W-We did but um…" Rachel tried but her excitement was too great and she paused to get herself  in check. Quinn noticed this and continued for her.

“It’s just a little something that Rachel and I wanted to do for you all… it’s just a little gesture,” she shrugged. “Now come on… open them.” And as each member of their family opened their gifts Rachel and Quinn tried to take in all of their expression.

Each gift was exactly the same thing; a simple Christmas ornament, nothing fancy… but the surprise was that each one had a personalized message  inscribed  on it.

When Hiram opened his; he gasped… and he pulled the small frosted glass ball out of the box and covered his mouth as he saw what was written on it:

_ Saba  
_

His eyes landed on the girls as the sounds filled the room; and smiles came across everyone’s faces.

Leroy held up an ornament that read: 

_ PaPa _

Richard’s read:

_ Grandpa _

Frannie’s read:

_ Auntie _

And Judy was stunned into silence as she stared at the ornament in her hand bearing the title: 

_ Grandma _

“Mom,” Quinn’s voice broke through her  thoughts and she looked up to meet her daughter’s eyes.  “Mom, are you okay?”  And that was when Judy lost it with the tears.

“You’re pregnant,” she said getting to her feet and Quinn nodded with tears threatening to fall from her eyes and match Judy’s own. In a moment Judy was on the side of Quinn and Rachel. “Oh sweetie I am so happy for you,” she hugged Quinn and then looked over at Rachel. She cupped Rachel’s cheeks in her hands.

“Oh you two are going to be the best moms a kid could ask for.”

“Thanks Judy,” Rachel said before the woman leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then she again turned to Quinn and smiled. It lasted a split second and then her hand was on Quinn’s belly. 

“H-How far along?” She wondered and Quinn smiled. “We’ re um… a little over 11 weeks,” Quinn said and Hiram gasped. It was the first sound he had  made since  he  first opened the box.

“And you waited this long to tell us,” he reprimanded and got to his feet.

“Yeah Dad, we’re sorry about that,” Rachel  began but the  smile on his face showed her that he was only teasing; however  she continued anyway. “We just wanted to make sure because we were worried and-”

“It’s fine sweetie, I was only teasing,”  and with that he pulled her into a tight hug. “I am so proud of you Rachel,” he whispered.

“Thanks dad.” He released her and stepped closer to Quinn. He put one hand on her belly and the oth er around her shoulder.  “You know Quinn… you have been making my little girl happy for well over ten years now.”

“Yeah,” she said  cautiously not knowing what he was getting at.

“And of course as father that makes me happy,” she nodded.

“Yeah?”

“But today… with this news, you have made me so happy… and not just as a father, or a Saba,” he said using the Hebrew word for grandfather. “But as a man… thank you for loving Rachel  so  perfectly as you do, and thank you for this,” he rubbed her belly as he said it. 

“Well it wasn’t just me,” she said and locked her eyes on Rachel. “We both did this… and she loves me back the same way dad.”

“Oh I know… I know,” he  was no longer focused on Quinn but rather her belly. 

“Daddy,” Rachel’s concerned voice broke everyone out of their bliss and they all turned to face the man that was crying into his hands. 

“I’m fine,” he shook his head, removed his hands from his face, and that was when they all saw big bad Leroy Berry crying like a baby.

“Aw daddy,” Rachel rushed over to him,  draped her arm across his shoulder and leaned close to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah baby,” he said with a whiny tone and then wiped his face. “I just can’t believe how far you and Quinn have come and how grown you two are,” his eyes darted over to Quinn who was  absentmindedly rubbing her belly. He looked at the woman she had become and flashed back to the sixteen year old pregnant girl that he wrapped in his arms that day on the doorstep of her father’s house and told her everything would be okay.

If only he had known then just how okay everything  actually would be.

And h ow that very same girl… now a woman; is wildly successful, married and still insanely in love with his Rachel and now they have a baby on the way.

Oh, how far they have all come \- he thought.

“Dad,” Quinn moved over just as Leroy was getting to his feet. As soon as she got close enough he enveloped her into a tight hug and Rachel instantly knew her daddy was just fine.

Leroy, on the other hand was now crying into Quinn’s neck and Quinn was soothing him with a gentle rub to his shoulder.

“You’re happy right Leroy, I-I mean… this is good news,” it wasn’t a question exactly but he knew she was trying to make sure he was happy about this. He pulled away from her shoulder and cupped her cheek with his hand.

“I am so proud of you Quinn,” he said sincerely and without purpose but to Quinn those seven words literally took her breath away.

It was all she ever wanted to hear from her own father as she grew up.

But she knew as time went on that she didn’t need Russell’s approval… and she still didn’t; but this man.

This man .

He was the man she spent the last ten years trying to make proud and she knew he was… she knew he always was … but she still loved the sound of the words. 

Leroy reached over and pulled Rachel into the hug.

“I am so very proud of the both of you,” Rachel giggled. “And I’m going to be a grandpa… well PaPa,” he corrected loving the sound of the name Quinn and Rachel had chosen to call him. Because with a family as confusingly perfect as theirs they needed come up with many different names for Grandpa as there was four of them.

“Congrats PaPa,” Hiram’s voice said as he also joined the hug,” Leroy laughed and welcomed his husband into the circle. As Judy, Richard, and Frannie looked on. 

“Is there enough room for us in there?” Judy’s timid voice asked and Leroy boomed laughter.

“Yeah sure Grandma, ” Leroy said to her and looked over at the other two. “Come on Grandpa Richard, Aunt Frannie… get over here.

And that was how the Berry,  Fabray, Sutton family ended up in a huge group hug on Christmas day as they all celebrated the pending addition to the family.

Once they broke the hug apart and everyone took their seats they began eating dinner but the only topic of conversation was the little gift of joy that would be here in early July. 

“So have you um... thought about names?” Judy wondered and both Quinn and Rachel shook their heads.

“No, we haven’t really thought about it much.”

“Oh,” Judy said.

“Well you need to get on that… July will be here before you know it,” Hiram told them and every single one of them was beaming from ear to ear.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Richard asked.

“We don’t really care,” Rachel said honestly and saw Richard roll his eyes.

“I know, I know,” he told her. “But you have to be leaning one way or the other right?” And with that Rachel’s mischievous smile crept up her lips.

“Well… I mean when I have a baby I want a girl, and since Quinn already has a girl I hope it’s a boy,” she said and looked over at Quinn. When Quinn caught sight of Rachel’s beaming smile she melted and flashed her own dopey- Rachel induced\- smile.

“Y-Yeah I-I want a boy too,” Quinn said. “Because Rachel is right, I have a girl already and also I would like nothing more than  to someday have  another little Rachel Berry running around this world,” Rachel’s smile spread impossibly wider. “I mean doesn’t the world need that? ”

“I’m not sure the world could  handle that,” Leroy teased and Rachel shot him an evil glare. “I’m just saying baby girl,” he had his hands raised in defeat and then Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back at her wife.

“And while we haven’t thought about names we did decided that since I’m carrying it Rachel will pick the first name and I will pick the middle,” Quinn said and Judy’s smile widened.

“That’s a wonderful way to do it,” Frannie spoke up for the first time and Quinn looked over at her sister. Quinn had been worried about her sister’s reaction because she still had her religion and while she was nothing like Russell in regards to homosexuality and religion Quinn was still worried how she’d react… but then her sister’s smile widened and all of the worry left her.

“I am so happy for you baby sis,” she said to a beaming Quinn.

“Thanks Fran,” Quinn told her.

“I think if it’s a boy you should call him Leroy,” Leroy said.

“Or Hiram.”

“Or Richard,” Richard said quietly and when all eyes landed on him he shrugged. “I mean it’s just a suggestion,” and with that the conversation flowed from the baby to what Quinn and Rachel were up to… and  everything in between.

* * *

The day after Christmas; Santana wanted to celebrate herself again and she wanted to do it with a girl’s night out.

And luckily for them Mercedes and Sam were in town for the holidays as well so they could all be there.  They were currently at Rachel’s favorite Karaoke bar and she was itching to sing but tonight was Santana’s night and she and Quinn had a night of their own planned where they were going to tell all of their friends their news.

But not tonight.

Tonight was about Santana.

Or it was supposed to be.

“Congrats Santana,” Mercedes said as she picked up a shot glass from the round that Brittany had just bought the group. “I am so happy and proud of you.”

“Thanks Mercedes,” Santana said with a slight blush. “To Santana… Grammy’s best new artists,” they tapped their shot glasses together and everyone took their shot. 

Well everyone but Quinn.

And this time  around  someone  did notice.

“Why aren’t you drinking Q?” Santana wondered.

“I-I uh… I don’t feel good,” Quinn stammered but as usual Santana saw right through it. 

“Bullshit,” she said sitting up and looking deep onto her best  friend’s eyes. “What’s up? You don’t want to celebrate me?” 

“N-No I-I just don’t want to drink,” Quinn stammered and Santana’s smile changed into  an evil smirk. “Why not Q?” She pushed and Quinn looked at Rachel.

They had wanted to tell their friends in a different way.

But there was no use; Santana had already figured it out.

Quinn saw Rachel nodding and she knew Rachel was in agreement.

“B-Because I’m… pregnant,” she announced and Tina who had been taking a sip of her drink spit it across the table getting Santana wet.

“Fucking hell!” She shouted and Tina covered her mouth.

“Sorry Santana,” she said quickly but was already looking over at Quinn and Rachel. In fact everyone was, even Santana who was also wiping her shirt with  a napkin. There were several moments of silence .

But then cheers erupted.

“Guys that is just amazing,” Tina said getting up.  Rachel and Quinn got up as well and everyone else did as well. Tina pulled them each into a hug .

“Thanks Tina,” they said simultaneously.

“Wow girl,” Mercedes said as Tina stepped away from Quinn to hug Rachel. Mercedes put her hand on Quinn’s belly and smiled up at her. “This is going to be one cute kid.”  Quinn smiled at that. “I mean I’m sure you chose a donor that looks like Rachel and is  hell a annoying,” she teased with a wink in Rachel’s direction.

“Actually the donor has dark hair, but hazel eyes,” Quinn said and Mercedes nodded with interest.

“We wanted a guy that possesses features that we both have so that we can use the same donor when Rachel has a baby,” Mercedes nodded and they heard Santana scoffing.

“Oh great, so this  kid is going to be  annoying  and bitchy.”

“Yeah just like any kid you’d have San,” Quinn snapped back.

“Ooh ouch,” Santana teased but she pulled Quinn into a big hug. “I am so happy for you,” she said through tears and it was then that they all knew she was drunk.

“How much have you had to drink Satan?” Rachel wondered and the girl shot her a dirty look.

“I am not drunk okay… I’m just happy,” she wiped a tear away stormed back to her seat crying. Rachel withheld the tears and Sawyer approached her friends.

“Hey guys,” she took Quinn’s hand in one of hers and Rachel’s with the other. “I am so happy that you got your baby. I felt like such a dick because I didn’t want Puck to be the donor and I don’t like feeling like a dick… I mean I like dick…” both Quinn and Rachel winced as Sawyer continued to ramble. “…But I don’t like to feel like one, you know. I am just so happy for you guys that you got your dream without the help of my man. I want his babies all to myself except for Beth of course,” and as she continued to ramble Quinn smiled over how much she reminded her of Rachel sometimes.

“So… how much have  you had to drink?” Rachel repeated the question to Sawyer that she asked Santana.

“A little,” she said and then chuckled. “A… lot,” she stepped away and went back to the table as Sugar made her way toward the girls.

“Might I suggest you name the baby Sugar,” she teased with a wink and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“What if it’s a boy?”

“He could be a drag queen,” Sugar suggested. “No?” She continued and both Rachel and Quinn shook their heads no.

“No.”

“I mean he can be a drag queen if he wants,” Rachel said. “But there is no way I am naming my son Sugar.” Sugar merely shrugged.

“Well here’s hoping it’s a girl then,” she reached for  Rachel’s hand. “But seriously I am so happy for you guys,” she pulled Rachel into a tight hug and then Quinn was next. After the hug she lowered her head to Quinn’s belly.

“I can’t wait to meet sweet little you… Sugar,” Sugar said to the baby and this time when Rachel rolled her eyes she was also smiling.

There was no way their baby was going to be called Sugar.

After spending a bit  more time celebrating with the girls; Rachel and Quinn left to go tell the guys. They had intended to tell them all at once but since Santana kind of spilled the secret they wanted to tell their guy friends as soon as possible.

Which was easier than they thought it would be.

/

Quinn’s car pulled up in front of Puck’s house and they knocked once.

“It’ s open,” Puck called to the door and the girls walked in to see Mike, Sam, Brody, Artie, Finn, and Puck sitting around the living room drinking beers and playing Xbox.

Quinn smiled at the sight.

Because even though they were all grown up; and these guys were men now… she would always see them as the boys that they used to be. And sitting around Puckerman’s house eating pizza, drinking beers, and playing video games was just about as high school as it gets.

And she smiled.

Rachel was smiling too and when their eyes locked they both knew they were sharing the same thoughts.

Small moments.   


“What brings you two over here?” Puck asked bringing them out of their thoughts. “I thought you girls were out for  a night filled with  estrogen and chick flicks?” Quinn laughed out loud at that because while these guys  were sitting around Puck’s house the girls had been out a bar doing body shots… some of them off of each other.

“We wanted to tell you guys something,” Rachel said trying to gain their attention but they were men…  uh boys.  


And there was a video game happening.

“Can you please shut that off Noah… this is a big deal,” he turned and looked at her and could tell by the look on her face that it was in fact very important.

He just didn’t know if it was good important, or bad important.

He quickly turned the television off and all of the guys were looking at them with rapt attention; and Quinn smiled.

There they were… the men …

The men she loved, and needed, and couldn’t wait to tell this  news to.

“A-Are you guys okay?” Mike asked with concern in his tone.

“Yeah Mike we’re fine,” Rachel assured him. “Great actually.”

“Ooooh-Kay,” Puck drew the word out and all eyes were  on him. “So what’s the deal then you have  me worried here, babe?”

“Okay,”  Rachel began but looked over to Quinn to make sure it was okay for her to tell them. Quinn nodded and she continued. “Well Quinn and I wanted to tell you this when we were  all  together but tonight when we were out with the girls; Santana sort of… well she accidently ruined it.”

“Figures,” Puck said with an eye roll.

“Hey she didn’t mean to,” Quinn defended her friend but she knew Puck meant nothing by it other than teasing.

“And anyway… Quinn and I wanted to tell you guys that we’re… that  she’s… that we’re… pregnant,” gasps, squeals, and cheers were heard as Puck was the first to get to his feet. He walked over and pulled Rachel first, and then Quinn  each  into a tight hug.

“I am so thrilled for you guys,” he said sweetly.

“Thanks,” Quinn told him.

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed and she was then pulled into a tight hug by Finn.

“This is so wonderful Rach,” he said into her ear and she nodded into his arm. “ Congratulations .” While Finn and Rachel hugged; Quinn felt a tap on her arm and she turned to look at Mike who was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

“Well done Fabray,” he said and she laughed.

“Thanks Mike,” she barely got out before she was being tugged into a tight hug by him. After everyone gave their congratulations Puck challenged Rachel to a video game battle.

Which of course she won.

And then he challenged Quinn… who also won.

But as they were playing Rachel decided to call Kurt and tell him the great news. She knew it was really late… or really early actually but she couldn’t wait another second and she hoped he didn’t get mad at her for the hour.

As the cheering in the room got louder she stepped out onto the porch. 

“What,” Kurt’s tired voice came over the line.

“I am so sorry for calling at this time Kurt I just-”

“What is it? Are you okay? Is it Quinn?” His voice was filled with concern.

“No, we’re fine… everything is fine, great actually,” she said and she could almost hear his eye roll.

“Then why in the name of Barbra are you calling me at,” he paused to look at his watch. “Oh god Rachel do you know what time it is?”

“Yes.”

“Then what-”

“Quinn’s pregnant,” she blurted out.

“Shut UP!” He yelled into the phone and she started laughing. “Blaine wake up,” she heard him saying. “Rachel is on the phone and she has the best news,” and Rachel continued to laugh and enjoy the sound and feeling of their friends investments in their wonderful news.

It was just wonderful.

* * *

Rachel was lost in thought about the moment that Quinn told her what the results of the test were and she remembered watching Quinn's expression change from a cautious one to an ecstatic one. Rachel didn't even have to hear Quinn say the words  I'm pregnant  for her to know what that stick read. But she still got butterflies when ever she thought about how amazing those two words sounded when Quinn did say them.

"Hey," Quinn said breaking Rachel out of her thoughts;  as she joined Rachel out on the front step of Pucks house. “What are you doing out here it ’s freezing?” She wondered but sat down next to her.

“It’s nice… it’s home,” was Rachel’s answer and Quinn merely smiled before she dropped her arm around Rachel’s shoulder.

“It sure is,” Quinn agreed.

“I called Kurt.”

“Oh, and how was it?” Quinn asked with trepidation in her voice.

“Well after he got done yelling at me about what time it was he was  ecstatic … both he and Blaine said they hope the baby has my hair color but your eyes,” Quinn giggled. “And I didn’t even bother to correct them that there is no way that could happen, I mean not biologically anyway,” Quinn nodded. “But in their defense they  were asleep when I called.”

“I love you,” Quinn said simply and Rachel smiled at her wife.

“Everyone is so happy for us baby.”

“Did you doubt they would be?” Quinn asked with  curiosity and Rachel shook her head no.

“Well no, of course not. I just… everyone is genuinely happy for us, and excited… I mean my daddy cried,” Quinn laughed.

“Yeah well they love us, they’re family… and  Rachel it doesn’t take much for your daddy to cry,” this time Rachel laughed.

“Yeah that’s true,” Rachel looked at her, leaned closer and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “I love you too,” she said against her lips and Quinn smiled. “Come on,” she got to her feet and pulled Quinn with her. “Let’s go home. ”

/

And when they got home and were cuddled into Rachel’s old bed Quinn was looking around the room that she practically grew up in; and she marveled at how her life had come full circle.

It was in this very room that she told Rachel she was pregnant the first time and she thought she would lose her. And now she was married to her, and starting a family with her.

It was amazing.

“I love you Quinn,”  Rachel said and rubbed her belly. “And I love sweet little you,” she said before pressing a kiss to Quinn’s teeny, tiny barely there- but still there- baby bump.

“We love you right back,” Quinn said and when Rachel cuddled back into her side she reveled in the love she was still so lucky to have.

“Quinn,” Rachel said into the silence.

“Hm.”

“What do you think about Noah?” 

“Well he’s an ass most of the time but I still love him, why?” Rachel was now laughing and she pushed up on her hands to meet Quinn’s eyes. “No… I-I meant,” she trailed off and swallowed audibly. “If it’s a boy,” she finished and awaited Quinn’s reaction with bated breath. When Quinn’s smile spread across her mouth she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“I like it.”

“You do?” Rachel was making sure. 

“I do… I love it actually,” Rachel’s smile widened. “And it’s kind of funny because I was thinking about the middle name tonight too.”

“Oh yeah,” Quinn nodded. “What is it?”

“Michael,” Quinn said and Rachel’s smiled widened as she thought about Mike. Quinn’s best guy friend, Quinn’s best man, and the man who not only helped her graduate valedictorian but he was  also  pivotal in her walking again as quickly as she had after the accident.”

“It’s perfect.”

“Noah Michael,” Quinn said it out loud and knew it was perfect. 

It sounded perfect.

“Noah Michael Berry-Fabray,” Rachel corrected and Quinn’s smile widened. Rachel rested her head back on Quinn’s shoulder. “Now we just need to come up with a girl’s name.”

“Hmm,” Quinn began after a few moments . “Brittany?”

“No,” Rachel shook her head. “I mean I love Brittany but… no,” Quinn couldn’t help but agree. “Ooh how about Tina?”

“No,” Quinn said shaking her head. “It’s not right,” they weren’t trying to offend any of their friends but those names weren’t right.  “Sugar,” Quinn  teasingly  suggested and Rachel growled.

“Sue? ”

“Bite your tongue Rachel Berry.”

“Uh… It’s Berry-Fabray,” Rachel corrected. 

“It sure is,” Quinn said with desire in her voice and she pulled Rachel into a kiss. And as they kissed both girls forgot about names for a moment.

And got lost in each other.

Like always .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Baby Mine by Alison Krauss.


	17. A Dream So Real

_ “That which is dreamed can never be lost; can never be undreamed.” _

_ \-- Neil Gaiman; The Wake _

/

It had been a crazy whirlwind trip home… telling their  families, and their friends about the wonderful news but there was still one more person to tell… well three actually.

When they got home from Lima they spent New Year’s Eve with Shelby, Paul and Beth and they planned to tell them the same way they had told the rest of their parents.

“Mama Quinn,” Beth ran over to Quinn and hugged her. And with  as many times as Beth  has done this over the years Quinn swore she would never tire of the feeling. She bent over, caught Beth in a big hug, and spun her around; while  Rachel took her coat off and was greeted by Shelby and Paul.

“Hello Rachel… how was the trip home?”

“It was amazing,” she said looking over at Quinn who was wearing a smirk and Shelby knew the girls were hiding something.

“What?  What’s going on, you’re hiding something,” as she said that Beth ran to Rachel and tackled her in a hug while Quinn removed her coat. Shelby waited as patiently as she could but then she lost it and asked again. “What is going on, you two?” And that was all the girls could take.

“We wanted to give you and Paul something… you know for Christmas,” Rachel finally said and Beth looked up at her.

“I want a present too,” she said and Quinn smiled down at her little girl. 

“Your presents are right out in the hall,” she said and Beth was out the door in two seconds flat. When she returned she was dragging a huge bag full of gifts with her; and an equally huge smile was  adorning her face.

“Can I open them Mommy… please,” she begged and Shelby nodded. Paul helped Beth carry the bag into the living room where Beth started to tear furiously through the packages; the three  women followed them into the room.

“Okay spill,” Shelby finally said and crossed her arms over her chest. That was when Rachel pulled two small boxes out of her bag and handed them to Shelby and Paul.

When the gifts were opened; they had a very similar reaction to that of Quinn’s mom, Richard, and Rachel’s dads.

Shelby squealed when she pulled out her ornament and it read:

_ Nana _

And Paul was grinning from ear to ear when his read:

_ Pepere _

“Wait,” Shelby said and when she looked up she didn’t even have to ask to know that is was true… Quinn was glowing. “How far along?” She walked over and placed her hand over Quinn’s belly and smiled down at Rachel.

“About twelve weeks,” Rachel answered and Shelby pulled her into a hug. 

“I am so proud of you Rachel,” she said and Rachel smiled into her shoulder.

“Thanks mom,” she said and Shelby  released her. “So is Nana okay? Because since Beth already calls Judy grandma we figured you would be Nana.”

“Nana is fine… I’m far too young to be a Grandma anyway,” she answered and Quinn looked at Paul.

“And is Pepere, good for you? We know  you’re French  Canadian,  so we figured-”

“It’s perfect,” he said with a slight crack to his voice. “I’m so happy you’re including me.”

“Of course… you’re family,” Rachel said with a beaming smile. “You’re the man who made my mom’s dream so real… so you’re stuck with us.”

“I couldn’t be happier about that,” he said with a blushing smile. “Although I am a little young to be a grandfather,” they all laughed.

“What about Beth?” Shelby asked with her eyebrow arched.

“What do you mean?” Quinn wondered.

“I mean… what does Beth call the baby,” it was then that it all seemed to get really confusing. Before this they never really thought of their family as anything but a little complicated but with Rachel  and Quinn having babies it could  get quite confusing for Beth.

“How about we let her decide,” Quinn suggested.

“Good idea,” Shelby said and looked over at her little girl who was almost ten and definitely not stupid. “Beth come here,” she called and Beth looked away from her new toys and walked over to where her mother was standing.

“Beth… Quinn and Rachel have something very important to tell you,” she said and Beth looked at Quinn and then to Rachel.

“Okay,” she said and waited while the two  women got their thoughts together. Quinn spoke first.

“Beth… Rachel and I are going to have a baby,” Quinn said and then held her  breath while  Beth  stared  at her. It lasted only two seconds but it was the longest two seconds of her life.

“So I’m going to have a baby sister or a baby brother,” Beth said and just like that the question was answered. Quinn heaved a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, I mean… if you want to consider the baby your brother or sister that’ s fine,” Rachel told her.

“Well isn’t it?” She asked with a cocky tone that sounded ridiculously like Quinn and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Well in our family it’s a little more complicated than that.”

“What do you mean?” Beth questioned with her eyebrow arched and Rachel cursed her for being so damn smart; while also being incredibly proud.

“Um… well Quinn is your Mama right?”

“Because she is my biligical mom.”

“Close biological,” Rachel corrected. “And Shelby is your Mommy because-”

“She adopted me,” Beth finished for her.

“Right,” Rachel said and then looked around to make sure she wasn’t crossing any lines. When it was clear she wasn’t, she continued. “And Shelby is my mother biologically so that would mean that you and I are sisters,” Beth tilted her head to the side and looked at Rachel like she was crazy. “So if you wanted you could be this baby’s aunt.” Beth pursed her lips in thought and it was several moments before she spoke again.

“No, I want to be a big sister.”

“Well okay,” Rachel clapped her hands together. “It’s decided then.”

“Beth,” Shelby said and her daughters hazel eyes landed on her. “Are you confused?”

“No,” she shook her head. “You’re Rachel’s mommy and you’re my mommy. And Quinn is my Mama and she’s Rachel’s wife… but since I always think of Rachel as like another mother like how Paul is another  daddy then that would mean I’m going to be a big sister right?” Shelby giggled and nodded.

“Right.”

“Can I go play again Mommy?” Beth asked.

“Yes,” Shelby said and once Beth was back with her toys she smiled at Quinn and  Rachel. “Kids always uncomplicated things that us adults make so complicated.”

“I know right,” Quinn laughed.

“And are you sure she’s not somehow related to Rachel because she sure does ramble like her,” Shelby teased.

“Yeah well Rachel talked to her a lot when I was pregnant,” Quinn teased as well and Rachel pouted, crossed her arms, and huffed before she stormed away and started to play with Beth.

Quinn and Shelby watched and then Shelby turned to Quinn.

“I’m proud of you too Quinn,” she whispered.

“Thanks Shelby,” and then they both watched as their favorite girls played.

* * *

The weeks following the holidays were pretty simple; Quinn started to work on her screenplay and she went to Rachel’s show every night. Since her  television  show was on hiatus at the moment; she had lots of free time and she spent most of it  either writing or  watching Rachel perform.

Most people would be sick of watching the same show night after night; but Quinn would never tire of watching Rachel on a Broadway stage…where she was living her dream. 

They  had all been  patiently- or not so patiently- waiting for the Grammy Awards; and when it came time for the show to air…  they were all in front of the television watching.

Quinn was sitting next to Rachel as they watched the show. She knew that all over town and all  over the country;  the rest of their friends were also glued to their seats watching this and it saddened  her a little to know that things were changing and they were no longer watching these moments together.

They were no longer experiencing them as a group.

But that’s real life and that is what happens… sad or not, people grow apart  a little  as their lives and their dreams begin to take shape.

So even though it was a bit sad it was also incredibly beautiful.

And it’s not like they don’t still see each other, or hang out… and it’s definitely not like they’re growing so far apart that they’re not family anymore.

Because that’ll never happen.

It’s just that they’re not in high school anymore… or even college.

They no longer feel the need to do every single thing together and that’s okay.

And as Quinn sat back with her girl on her arm all she could think about was how happy she was; and how proud she was of Santana.

/

Santana was sitting nervously in her seat as they announced her category. She felt Brittany’s hand slide into her own. She remembered when they were in opposite positions and she was the one supporting a very nervous Brittany and was so grateful to her wife for returning the favor. 

“The nominees for Best New Artist are…” the announcer said and Brittany’s grip on Santana’s hand tightened. When they called her name she looked into the camera and smiled all the while the nerves were battling her stomach and she felt as though she was going to pass out.

Just breathe Santana \- she told herself and she focused on that. 

And it worked.

/

Both Rachel and Quinn sucked in audible breaths as The Best New Artist category was announced. 

And both felt their stomach’s drop with anxiety as Santana’s name was called.

“And the Grammy goes to…” the male announcer said and everyone was on the edge of their seat as they waited patiently for the female announcer to open the  envelope.  


She smiled and leaned closer to the microphone.

“Santana Lopez-Pierce,” she said with a chuckle and both Rachel and Quinn let out sighs of  relief and pride.

/

“Santana Lopez-Pierce,” the girl’s voice was echoing in Santana’s ear as she sat there still staring at the stage as if nothing happened. When the camera zoomed in on her and she heard a few chuckles from the people around her she snapped out of her stupor.

When her eyes met Brittany’s she knew that this wasn’t a dream.

Well it was but this was a dream so real.

And she shook her head.

“You did it baby,” Brittany said grasping her hand and squeezing it with love. “Now go up there and show them how fucking awesome you are.” With that Santana leaned over and crashed her lips against Brittany’s and the crowd around them cheered. Within seconds she was on her feet and walking up to the stage.

/

Once again Rachel and Quinn were on the edge of their seats. Rachel more so… one of her closest friends had just  won a Grammy… a fucking  Grammy Award and she felt nothing but pride for her.

And she couldn’t wait to hear what Santana had to say about it.

“Thank you everyone,” she said with a heavy breath. “I know we only have a few moments to thank everyone we have ever met in our  entire  lives,” the crowd laughed and at home so did Quinn and Rachel. “First of all I want to thank the  Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences for this amazing recognition. I’d also like to thank my label Sony for taking a chance on a girl they saw performing at night club opening; and  of course  my manager Rick. My familia Mami, Papi, Abuela… I love you all so much.” She took a deep breath and focused on the crowd and hopefully the right camera. “But there is a group of people that I literally would not be here without and it is way too many people to explain individually what you did to get me here, but it doesn’t matter because you all know already. So to Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Sugar, Brody, Sawyer and even Finn… thank you all so much. To Mr. Schue, Ms. Corcoran, and Coach Sylvester, it literally was an honor to be taught by you… and to my wife Brittany,” her eyes locked on Brittany who was smiling back. 

“You are my life… my dream come true, my soul mate,  and my best friend… and there isn’t a dream more real than that. I love you Brittany… I love all of you, and thank you so much,” and with a tear in her eye and a slight nod of her head; she walked off the stage.

And finally took a real breath.

Her dream had really come true.

A dream so real.

* * *

Rachel sat back against the couch and smiled at the television screen.

“Wow,” she said with a sigh.

“Wow what?” Quinn asked and she had been looking over at her for a few moments since Santana’s speech. 

“Santana is a Grammy winner,” she said with an almost disbelief- but not in a bad way- tone to her voice.

“I know.”

“And Brittany is an Emmy winner,” Rachel continued while Quinn merely nodded.

“I know,” she repeated.

“I thought I would feel differently about this.”

“What do you mean?” Quinn wondered with confusion.

“Just… I mean,” she shrugged. “I knew I’d be happy for them, and proud of them, and all of that… which I am,” Quinn was nodding because it was obvious that she was. “But I thought… I guess I thought I’d be a little more jealous than I am.”

“You’re not?” Quinn aske d with a bit of disbelief because she thought Rachel would be jealous too… not enough to begrudge her friends of any of their successes.

But a bit jealous all the same.

“No… I’m not,” Rachel said as if she herself was having a hard time wrapping her head around her own selflessness. “I mean I felt like this when Brittany won her Emmy and I thought it was just because it’s Brittany; and Brittany deserves all the happiness and love and success in the world. And I don’t mean that Santana doesn’t but… I really thought that my competitive nature would kick in this time and I’d feel at least a little bit of resentment and jealousy.”

“And you don’t,” this time it wasn’t a question as Quinn smiled at her wife.

“No,” Rachel sighed with a chuckle at the end. “Not at all, I am just happy. Genuinely, one hundred percent, completely happy for her.”

“Wow… look how much Rachel Berry has grown,” Quinn teased.

“I know right,” Rachel said meeting her eyes.

“But in all seriousness  Rachel, you need to give yourself more credit… because you have always been selfless.”

“Yeah I know, but even when I’m being selfless there is usually a selfish reason behind it… even if it’s that the person’s happiness means my happiness, there is still an edge of selfishness there.”

“I guess so… but you’re looking at it all wrong Rachel,” Quinn told her. “You need to think of it positively. Other people being happy makes you happy… that isn’t selfish, it’s just right… it’s the right thing to feel, and the right way to be.” Rachel smiled at her wife.

“Wow… Quinn Fabray the voice of reason and positivity,” Rachel teased right back.

“I know right,” Quinn repeated Rachel’s earlier words and they both relaxed into the couch.

“We have to do something nice for Santana to show her how proud we are.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel shrugged, and then they both started to think about it.

“Ooh how about a honeymoon vacation for her and Brittany… they didn’t have one,” Quinn suggested and Rachel’s smile widened.

“You’re a genius Quinn.”

“I know,” she said and Rachel curled her lip.

“And I’m the arrogant one.”

“You said it,” and with that Rachel lightly pushed her and Quinn giggled.

* * *

Rachel was standing next to Quinn as Quinn was lying on the exam table in the doctor’s office. It was some kind of weird fate… or kismet that they conceived their child on the ir dating anniversary and they were finding out the sex of the baby on their first wedding anniversary. Rachel gripped Quinn’s hand as she looked down at her wife lying on the table.

“So is this better than what we did last year on this day?” Rachel questioned with teasing in her tone.

“Um no…” Quinn trailed off and looked at her as though she were crazy. “Last year, I got to marry you, and kiss you, and dance with you, and then have sex with you all night long,”  Rachel smiled at Quinn’s annoyance. “And this year  I’m fat and laying on this uncomfortable table, about to get probed.”

“Quinn you’re not going to get probed,” Rachel was full on laughing now. “It’s an ultrasound.”

“Whatever.”

“I was just teasing… and  all I meant was that today we find out what we’re having,” and with that Quinn’s annoyance vanished and was replaced with a dopey grin.

“Well when you put it that way,”  she winked at her wife.

“And you’re not fat… you’re beautiful,” Quinn’s smile widened. “And gorgeous… and sexy.”

“Okay now I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying… you’re just as sexy and desirable as ever,” Quinn rolled her eyes. “And when this is over we’re going home and I’m going to make love to you for the rest of the night,” Quinn’s eyebrows rose at the sound of that.

She was always hot for Rachel.

But pregnant it was heightened like one thousand times; and she was hot for Rachel with in seconds. 

She  remembered feeling that way when she was  pregnant with Beth too; but she and Rachel weren’t having sex yet… at least for most of that pregnancy and it was so frustrating.

But with this  pregnancy she didn’t have to worry because Rachel was always available sexually and took great pleasure in helping Quinn out.

“Mm, sounds perfect,” Quinn husked, Rachel leaned over to kiss her, and just as the kiss was becoming heated they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Rachel pulled away and they both saw the ultrasound technician standing there and she was  blushing.

Quinn growled at her but Rachel’s hand was back in hers and that instantly calmed Quinn down.

“I-I’m sorry Mrs. Berry-Fabray,” the young technician said having caught sight of Quinn’s glare.

“It’s okay,” Rachel told the girl and continued to rub Quinn’s hand in soothing circles. 

“Okay,” the girl pulled the machine over to the table and got everything ready . A s she started to  procedure she turned on the monitor and both girls gasped at the sight of the baby before them, and the sound of its heartbeat. Tears were welling up in Rachel’s eyes as she looked at their beautiful baby.

“D-Did you want to know,” the technician asked looking back at Quinn and Rachel. “The um… sex of the baby,” Rachel nodded emphatically and Quinn smiled first at her over excited wife and then at the tech.

“Yes we do,” the girl smiled and pointed to the screen. “You’re having a boy,” she finished and Rachel squealed and clapped. Quinn was overcome with a different kind of emotion because while she would have been happy either way. 

She really wanted a boy.

Her dream came true… a dream so real.

“Baby,” Rachel cooed and looked at Quinn. “We’re having a boy,” Quinn could only nod as tears slid down her cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Quinn husked. 

“And listen to that heartbeat,” Rachel continued and saw the technician nodding. “It’s so strong.”

“You’re right, this little guy has a very strong heartbeat,” she said and saw how thrilled both girls were. “Congratulations moms,” and then  she continued with the exam.

And Quinn couldn’t help but smile at the girl; who did in f act change her whole mood.   


* * *

They were all gathered around  Beth’s Hideaway in celebration of Santana once again. And as the partied roared on Rachel got a really good idea and when no one was looking she pulled Puck to the side.

“I want to sing a song,” she said. “Can you make that happen?”

“Of course bro… but um, what are you singing?”

“It’s a surprise, just make it happen Noah,” she told him and his smirk spread across his lips.

A few moments later; everyone else was hanging around the couple of tables that were reserved for them when Puck’s voice over the speakers had them paying attention.

“Sup everyone,” he called and waited as it quieted down. “I have a special treat for you tonight ladies and gentleman… for one song only; per her request… please help me in welcoming Broadway  star, my Jew bro, and best friend… Rachel Berry-Fabray,” the crowd cheered as Rachel took the microphone from him and all eyes were on her.

Especially Quinn’s as she wondered what the hell her wife was up to.

“Thank you Noah,” Rachel said to him before he hopped off the stage and Rachel looked to the audience.

“Hello everyone… today is the one year wedding anniversary for myself and my amazing wife Quinn,” the crowd cheered and Rachel focused in on Quinn. “Thank you Quinn for all of the years we have been together and thank you for making my dream come true… a dream that is so real.” She saw Quinn smiling at her and then she looked back at the whole audience. “But it’s also a special day for another reason, Quinn and I went to the doctor today and found out the sex of our baby,” again cheers were heard. “And I would like you all to  witness, as I sing for the very first time to my baby boy.” She turned back and whispered to the band. 

Where Quinn was sitt ing she had the entire two tables of their friends staring at her; and she nodded with a grin.

“It’s a boy,” she  confirmed. A few moments later the opening chords began and shortly after that Rachel started to sing. 

_ 6lbs and 9oz. looking up at me _  
_ Like I have all the answers _  
_ I hope I have the ones you need _  
_ I've never really done this, now I know what scared is _  
  
_ Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong _  
_ Other times I'll let you just find out on your own _  
_ But that's when you'll be growing, _  
_ And the whole time I'll be knowing _  
  
_ You're gonna fly with every dream you chase _  
_ You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay _  
_ Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there _  
_ You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good _  
_ We just have to believe things work out like they should _  
_ Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me _  
_ You're gonna be _  
  
_ I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through _  
_ some of my mistakes  
_

 _ Lord knows I'll be trying, oh to give you what it takes _  
_ What it takes to know the difference _  
_ Between getting by and living _  
  
_ ‘Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way _  
_ Just know you'll have to live with all _  
_ the choices that you make _  
_ So make sure you're always giving way _  
_ more than you're taking _  
  
_ You're  gonna fly with every dream you chase _  
_ You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay _  
_ Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there _  
_ You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good _  
_ We just have to believe things work out like they should _  
_ Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me _  
_ You're gonna be _  
  
_ Someone's everything _  
_ You're gonna see _  
_ Just what you are to me _  
  
_ You're gonna fly with every dream you chase _  
_ We just have to believe things work out like they should _  
_ Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me _  
_ You're gonna be _  
_ Always loved by me _

When the song ended… the crowd; including all of their friends went crazy and Rachel jumped off the stage and was pulled into a scorching kiss by her amazing wife and  the cheering seemed to increase.

Quinn laughed against Rachel’s lips over their public display of affection. 

“I want you,” Quinn husked and Rachel became instantly turned on. “Right… this… second .”

“Mm.”

“Happy Anniversary,” Quinn said as she dragged Rachel toward the bathroom.

“Indeed.”

“Oh…okay,” Santana called after them loud enough for them to hear her. “So we’ll just wait here then,” she saw Quinn wink at her before they disappeared into the bathroom. “Horny bitches,” Santana grumbled quietly for only  her self to hear.

“Well since we can’t toast Rachel and Quinn on their little boy,” Brody said bringing the attention to him as he got to his feet. “Let’s toast to someone else who has had a pretty awesome month,” he locked eyes with Santana. “Here’s to my favorite mean girl,” he winked and she couldn’t help but smile. “Congrats on your awesomeness,” he held up his glass and she laughed. Everyone followed suit and they all shared a toast in honor of  Santana’s amazing accomplishment.

And when Rachel and Quinn finally emerged from the bathroom; they toasted them as well. 

* * *

The next day Rachel and Quinn found themselves sitting in front of Rachel’s laptop and they were having a video chat with Rachel’s and Quinn’s parents.

“We wanted the four of you all together as we told you this news,” Rachel could see in her fathers’ eyes that they knew what this was about and she was pretty sure that Quinn’s parents knew as well but none of them said anything as they waited for the girl’s to speak again.

“Dad, Daddy… Judy, Richard… congratulations you’re going to have a grandson,” Rachel said and they all erupted into cheers. Quinn and Rachel watched as their parents all celebrated.

“So… do you um,” Judy said while still smiling like a fool. “Have you put any thought into names?”

“We have,” Quinn said and could tell that they were all waiting for her to continue but sometimes Quinn can still be evil… and she just waited.

“And,” Leroy was the first to lose his patience.

“We were thinking about Noah,” Rachel said and heard a collective awe from Judy, Hiram, and Leroy.

“Oh… Noah will love that,” Leroy said and Rachel couldn’t help but agree.

“Yeah and I came up with Michael for a middle name,” Quinn added and Judy gasped.

“Oh Quinnie,” she said covering her chest with her hand. “That is so wonderful and Michael is such a good boy.”

“I know.”

“And he was so helpful to you after your injury,” she continued while Quinn nodded.

“I know.”

“Have you told them yet?” Hiram asked and both Rachel and Quinn nodded. 

“No… we need to figure out how exactly to do it.”

“And we’re going do it in a way that will make them cry,” Quinn said with evil in her tone. 

“Quinn-” Both Rachel and Judy reprimanded at the same time. While both Quinn and Leroy just laughed.

“That’s my girl.”

“Be nice, the both of you. ” Rachel said to her daddy and her wife. “W e are going to tell them in a way that they will know how much they have touched our lives and-”

“And they’re going to cry,” Quinn cut her off.

“Well… yeah, probably.” Rachel agreed. 

“So tell us everything Quinnie,” Judy said and Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“The donor… tell us about him, what is he like?”

“What does he look like?” Leroy asked.

“Is he smart?” Hiram wondered.

“Is he musically or artistically inclined?” Richard added. Rachel and Quinn laughed at their incredibly inquisitive parents but were more than happy to answer their questions as they were  grateful to have such a wonderful support system in place.

“Yes,” both girls said together.

“Yes to which question,” Judy asked.

“To all of them,” Quinn responded.

“Um…” Leroy said meeting Quinn’s eyes. “Mine wasn’t a yes or no question.”

“Right,” she said and looked at Rachel because she knew Rachel wanted to answer this one.

“Well he is athletic with brown hair but light eyes,” Rachel told her daddy.

“Damn,” he said. “I was hoping the kid would have your eyes baby girl.”

“He could,” Quinn said and they all looked at her like she was crazy. “I researched it before I agreed to go with him,” now even Rachel was staring at her with shock and amazement. “Two hazel eyed parents can have a brown eyed kid… in fact they can have any color as long as it is in the genetic  makeup somewhere along the line, and since brown eyes are a  very dominant color in most  families the chances are good,” Rachel smiled at Quinn.

“Aw, damn Quinn… it’s so hot when you talk all scientific,” Quinn giggled.

“Ugh gross,” Leroy said.

“Uh yeah girls… that is not the kind of talk parents want to hear from their kids,” Hiram said with his lip curled. Judy and Richard just laughed.

Some things would never change with these girls.

Not that they’d ever want it to.

“Sorry dad,” both girls said at the same time.  And with that they began to have a conversation with their parents about everything from Rachel’s show, to the ultrasound.

And when Rachel and Quinn went to bed that night Rachel pressed her face to Quinn’s stomach and sang the same song she sang at the club and Quinn was sure she could feel him moving.

“He loves it babe,” Quinn told her;  and when Rachel’s brown eyes looked up at her she fell in love all over again.

For the millionth time.

And that is a dream so real.

And it had literally come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Hold the Dream by Firehouse. 
> 
> The song that Rachel sang to Quinn and their son was You’re Gonna Be (Always Loved By Me) by Reba McIntyre.


	18. Burning So Bright

_ “Smart moves, mistakes, big breaks, heartaches; they’ve all made me who I am today. I’ll keep going on. One door closes another door opens.” _

_ \-- SheDaisy “Another Door Opens” lyrics _

/

Quinn was upset; she wasn’t devastated or anything but she did in fact get pretty upset over the news her manager had just informed her of. Her show; which was currently on hiatus, was not being picked up by the network for another season. He said it was something about the network not liking where the writing was going, and she was just convinced that it was because the network was the most conservative network out there; and they didn’t like the gay aspects on the show.

She figured that show would’ve done much better had it gotten picked up by a different network; but there was nothing she could do about it. And she wasn’t even really mad at the network; because they did take a chance on her and her pilot when no one else would; and they did help in getting her name out there and  recognizable.

And everything happens for a reason.

When one door closes another opens and all that so she was trying to stay positive in the light of this rejection.

She was sad however because her character was finally going to get to be happy and now that would never happen; the network wouldn’t even give them half a season so that they could wrap it up for the fans… which sucked.

She felt bad.

She felt like a failure.

But mostly she was sad for the fans  that loved the show and would never know how it would’ve ended. She was trying not to think too much about it and she was  occupying her time and energy  into  redecorating their former spare room slash study. They had been slowly but surely converting it into a nursery; as their little boy would be there before they knew it.

Rachel came bouncing into the room in a good mood as always- well mostly always- and she could instantly tell that something was bothering Quinn.

“What’s wrong baby?” She asked as she walked up behind her and placed a sweet kiss to her bare shoulder blade while her hands slid through Quinn’s arms and around her- now very- prominent baby bump. Quinn leaned her head against Rachel’s shoulder and turned her head to the side so that she could meet Rachel’s eyes.

“It’s not a big deal,” Quinn lied but Rachel could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

“Baby,” there was concern in her tone and Quinn recognized it right away. Rachel moved around Quinn so that she was facing her. “What is it…  it's not-” she cut herself off as she ran her hands over Quinn’s belly again.

“No, no, no, Rach,” Quinn waved her hands wildly before placing them over Rachel’s. “He’s fine, I’m fine… we’re both great,” she watched Rachel exhale a loud breath of air.

“Oh thank Barbra,” she patted Quinn’s belly lovingly. “That’s my strong little guy,” and for the first time since she had  got ten the call; Quinn smiled. And then Rachel’s eyes were back on hers. “And there is my strong and perfect wife,”  Quinn wiped at her eyes even though no tears had fallen. “But what’s wrong?”

“I um… I just got a call from my agent,” she began and Rachel’s mouth fell open in a silent  oh. “A-And he said that the show wasn’t being picked up next season.”

“Oh,” this time it wasn’t silent.

“And I-I know it’s not that big of a deal or anything but I just,” she threw her hands in the air in a defeated manner. Then she stepped away, and began pacing… Rachel Berry style. 

And Rachel watched and listened with intent.

“I just feel like a failure, you know I…” Quinn trailed off and Rachel saw this as an opportunity to get her thoughts in.

“Quinn, you’re not-” and then Quinn cut her off.

“And I know what you’re going to say… that I’m not a failure, that it wasn’t my fault, that the network just wanted to go in a different direction,” she could see that Rachel was nodding her agreement. Rachel withheld a laugh because Quinn knew her so well; because Rachel was going to make every single one of those points.

“But I poured my heart and soul into that script and then I did the same thing with my role; and it just pisses me the hell off.”

“I know baby and I get it… and all I can say is that maybe if the network had kept you on as a writer instead of that idiot who couldn’t write his way out of a spelling bee… it wouldn’t have been cancelled.” Quinn was giggling now.

And  Rachel loved when Quinn laughed.

“I don’t know…  it seemed doomed from the start,” Quinn said to her even though she was already feeling better.

“I’m telling you Quinn, it’s that airhead writer they hired,” but now Quinn was no longer laughing; instead she was staring at Rachel.

At her wife.

Her lifeline.

Her best friend.

And she smiled.

“I guess now I have more time to work on a screenplay,” Quinn tried to be positive and saw that it had an effect on Rachel.

“There’s my girl.”

“Yeah maybe this is a blessing in disguise,” Rachel nodded as Quinn  talked and she could see a fire in Rachel’s eyes that she was very familiar with and it gave her tingles. “What?”

“When you talk like this… all positive and happy; it just does things to me.”

“Everything about me does things to you Rach,” Quinn said teasingly with a mock eye  roll.

“True, but there is nothing like Quinn Fabray burning bright with passion and determination…  and that makes my panties drop.” And Quinn  let out a small moan.

“Well far be it from me to stop you,” Quinn challenged and Rachel took her hand.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said dragging Quinn into their bedroom. Not that Quinn minded being dragged.

She was always hot for Rachel.

But being pregnan t heightened that exponentially.

And she had never been  happier that Rachel was just as much of a  horn dog as she was.

* * *

Tina had just gotten off the phone with her agent and she was still shaking as she got out of the taxi in front of Mike’s work. After  paying the driver; and walking toward the front door of the dance studio; she needed to take a minute to calm herself down.

But that moment she took was futile because as soon as she saw Mike working on a dance step with a little girl she felt the excitement wash over her again and she ran toward the room he was in.

“Mike!” Tina came barreling into Mike’s dance class; he had been showing a little girl how to perfect a dance move. His leg  had healed perfectly and he  was completely fine; better even. His  doctors told him he was as good as new and could get back on stage as soon as he wanted. But when it came to a choice between dancing at  Carnegie Hall or the joy of teaching.

It was no contest.

Watching a little kid  pick up on a dance move; he himself had taught them was the most thrilling feeling in the world to him, so he decided to stay at his job.

His dream.

He had found his calling.

He didn’t even miss dancing on stages because this is what he was meant to be doing.

When he heard Tina screaming his name he was alarmed at first but the moment he saw the elation on her face he knew there was nothing to be worried about.

He could also tell that something big… something wonderful had happened with Tina so he took his eyes off of his amazing girlfriend for a moment and looked down at the little girl.

“Go practice that move a few more times by yourself and after I talk with Tina, I’ll be back over to help.”

“She’s pretty,” the little girl teased him and Mike blushed slightly. 

“She sure is,” he replied and his eyes were back on a now swooning Tina. The little girl giggled and ran off to do as Mike had instructed.

“What’s up T-” he started but before he could finish Tina was kissing the hell out of him. He could hear the  oohs  and  ahhs  from all the little kids around them; but at this moment he didn’t care.

“Tina what-” kiss. “What-” kiss. “What’s going on?” He finally got the question out when Tina pulled away from him.

“I just got the best news ever Mike.” He waited and when his patience wore out he waved his hands animatedly.

“And!?”

“I just got a call to audition for  Chicago!” His smiled widened. “On Broadway!” She finished and his mouth fell open briefly in shock and awe before he swept her into his arms and spun her around.

“Oh my god Tina! I am so, so, so, so proud of you,” as he put her back down; she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered his head to capture her lips with his again.

And again the  oohs and  ahhs were heard. This time the kiss broke because Tina was laughing at the kids. 

“Alright you guys,” Mike looked around at all the kids who were staring at them. “Get back to the steps you’re practicing,” a few giggles were heard but they did as he asked. He turned back to Tina.

“Dinner tonight,” he suggested. “To celebrate you… I’m cooking,” she nodded with a wide grin.

“Okay but… seriously Mike, no chicken feet.”

“That was one time Tina… one time! And it was meant to be a joke.”

“Well it wasn’t funny,” he hung his head and she leaned in and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll let you get back to work,  I’m going to go search for the perfect song to audition with.”

“Okay,” he nodded with a silly smitten grin; she leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Aww, the first little girl said in a singsong tone from behind them;  and  Mike chuckled.

“Stop it you,” he was looking at the little girl who was still giggling.

“Bye babe,” Tina said and then kissed his cheek.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” she winked and with that she left.

She was proud of herself too.

And as she left; Mike watched her leave and he had never been more in love with her than he was in  this moment.

* * *

Rachel felt bad for Quinn and knew that after their night of making love that she was feeling better but that didn’t stop her from feeling bad for her; so she made her breakfast. She made pancakes and bacon and presented it to Quinn in bed before she had to leave for an important meeting with her agent.

“Rach what-” Quinn said sleepily when Rachel woke her up with a gentle kiss to the lips; and the smell of bacon wafting into the air woke her up fully. “What’s this?” Rachel shrugged.

“Just thought I’d do something nice for my wonderful, perfect, amazing wife,” Quinn laughed as she continued. “And did I mention hot?” Quinn shook her head no.

“No, I don’t think you did,” she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yeah well she’s also extremely hot,” Rachel winked and Quinn pulled her into another kiss but Rachel stopped her before it could get too heated.

“I-I can’t,” Quinn pouted at that. “I have a meeting with James today.”

“For?” Quinn asked as she began eating her bacon.

“Not sure… he didn’t say  what it was in regards to; he just said he needed to meet with me and that it was important.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“I’m going with hopeful.”

“Yeah that sounds better,” Quinn said before devouring her bacon and Rachel laughed at her wife’s passion for that slaughtered pig. “Break a leg,” she mumbled and pursed her lips for a kiss. Rachel shook her head no with her lip curled.

“Um no… not with that bacon all up in your mouth,” Quinn pouted again and Rachel leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I’ll let you know how it went.”

“Okay,” Quinn mumbled again as she continued to devour her bacon.

/

Rachel  me t James at Starbucks and when she found him waiting at a table she could see that he was smiling and she immediately felt better.

“What’s going on James?” He didn’t answer he just merely pushed a cup of coffee toward her. “Thanks,” she waited another moment and then her patience wore out. “What’s going on? You’re  smiling so I know that they haven’t closed my show, so what is the deal?” He smiled wider.

He always enjoyed her impatience but this time his own patience was wearing thin. When he first signed Rachel to his agency she told him her life goals and they were. She wanted to play  Evita, Funny Girl, and Laurie from Oklahoma before originating a role on Broadway. 

Two out of three isn’t bad.

And he couldn’t wait another second to tell her.

“I just got off the phone with someone that is very interested in you for a role that I think you will be very interested in.”

“But I am already in a role that I have dreamed of and can you stop talking like Dr.  Suess and just tell me what it is.” He laughed at that.

“They are going to be running a revival of Funny Girl…” she gasped and he paused to chuckle slightly. “On Broadway and the director is very interested in you for the role of  Fann -”

“Oh my Barbra!” She shouted and he laughed harder.

“Well yeah,” he continued to laugh as the shock wore off and the news really started to sink in.

“Yes, yes, yes… a million times yes!” She shouted and James just continued to laugh at his crazy client. “Whatever you have to do, do it,” she told him and with a nod he pulled out his phone and made a few phone calls to ensure an audition.

Meanwhile she pulled out her own phone and texted Quinn.

From Rachel:  Oh my Barbra!! Quinn you are not going to believe what just happened.

From Quinn:  Tell me.

From Rachel:  When I get home, I need to see your face.

From Quinn:  Well get here then.

And as soon as the audition was set; she did go home to Quinn.

/

When Rachel returned home Quinn was sitting in the living room furiously typing away on her laptop; Quinn was startled when Rachel burst into the apartment.

“Quinn!” She shouted into the apartment before noticing that Quinn was sitting right in front of her.

“You scared the shit out of me Rachel.”

“Sorry… but I… Oh my gosh Quinn, I have the best news,” she plopped down next to Quinn and started to catch her breath. 

She may have run home from Starbucks.

“Okay?” Quinn waited not-so-patiently as Rachel caught her breath. “The meeting went … well? ”

“The meeting went amazing,” Rachel finally said and at that Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel’s adorable face; and Rachel swooned for a moment.

“And?” Quinn was losing her patience.

“James told me that there is going to be a revival of Funny Girl coming to Broadway…  Funny Girl Quinn!!!” Quinn giggled at her excitement. “And I was their first choice.”

“That is amazing baby,” Quinn kissed her again and Rachel could see the pride exuding from her eyes.

Rachel had always been the shiniest star of them all.

And now her star was burning  so  bright.

Brilliantly bright.

“I’m so proud of you baby,” Quinn said and pulled her into a kiss.  Rachel responded in kind and when the kiss was over Quinn looked into her eyes.  “So when is the audition?”

But it was then that Rachel popped up to her feet and started pacing.

“Shit, what am I going to sing?” The panicked look in her eyes, and the pacing had Quinn fighting giggles.

“You’ll figure it out.”

“Quinn!” Rachel whined. “This is the biggest moment of my career, I can’t blow it!” 

“You’ll figure it out,” Quinn repeated  confidently and that confidence in her had Rachel calming down.

It also had her becoming incredibly turned on.

It surprised Quinn when  Rachel attacked her with kisses; but those have always been the best kind of surprises.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were cuddled up on their couch; it was one of their shared days off and they were taking full advantage of it. So, as if on cue- Santana’s phone rang out and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the blaring sound.

“Oh fucking hell,” she shouted before she retrieved it. “What?” She grumbled into the phone without even looking at who was calling. She could hear Brittany giggling at her annoyance as she waited for whoever had called her to speak.

“Nice to hear from you too Santana,” her manager Rick’s voice rang out and she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever it is… it can wait Rick, I’m with my girl for the first time all week.”

“Oh okay,” Rick replied nonchalantly. “So that fact that I just booked you an eight week tour; opening up for  Pink,” Santana’s mouth dropped open as he continued. “Is something you don’t care to know.”

“SHUT UP!”

“Okay.”

“You’re serious,” she waited patiently for a few moments before she waved her hands dramatically even though he couldn’t see her. “Well…”

“Um… you told me to shut up,” Rick said and again Santana rolled her eyes.

“Rick,” she huffed in annoyance. “Is this for real or are you just dicking me around?”

“I assure you Santana, that I am not dicking you,” they both shuddered at the mental images and Rick spoke quickly to push those odd thoughts away.

“If you’re up for an eight week tour, the spot is yours.”

“Oh my god!” She got to her feet as the weight of his words finally sunk in. Brittany watched with a mixture of excitement and worry on her face. “This is fucking incredible,” Santana said and Brittany felt the worrying leave her.

She wasn’t sure what was happening.

But she knew it was good.

It was good because  Santana was burning bright.

Brittany was so lost in thought about all that Santana had accomplished in such a short time that she didn’t even hear Santana end the call.

“Baby!” Santana’s excited voice finally broke her out of her thoughts.

“Good news?”

“The best… that was Rick and he asked me if I wanted to go on  an eight week tour opening for Pink,” Brittany’s mouth dropped open.

“Can you… I-I mean do you think you can get the time off to come with me?” Brittany nodded. “I mean even if it’s only for a few of the weeks.”

“I don’t think my bosses would have a problem with that.”

“It’s happening Brittany.”

“I know.”

“I mean I know I’m a Grammy winner and all but Milli fucking Vanilli won a Grammy,” Brittany snorted laughter at that. 

“But theirs got taken away.”

“True but they still won it.”

“Don’t make light of winning a Grammy San, it’s amazing … and truly an honor. ”

“Yeah I know it is… and I’m not trying to make light of it, but it was luck. And this…  this is  opening for Pink… PINK!!” She took a deep breath. “This is  like; I don’t know… a dream come true.”

“I know it is,” Brittany pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you Santana.”

“Thanks baby,” Santana said before Brittany covered her lips in a hot kiss. And in this moment Santana had never been more proud of herself.

* * *

Mike stood in the wings of the theater stage and watched as Tina was fretting. She paced back and forth in a way that brought all of the uncanny similarities between her and Rachel to the surface.

“I-I can’t do this Mike,” she said and waved her hands frantically. “I-I can’t do this… I’m not ready,” Mike gripped her biceps and  smiled down at her.

“You’ve never been more ready for this Tina.”

“I can’t… I can’t do it… I can’t play such an iconic role Mike.”

“Yes. You. Can.” He enunciated each word to drive his point home.

“Mike…”

“Tina…”

“Mike seriously-” Tina began but he cut her off again.

“No listen to me Tina… and really listen. This is the part you have been waiting for. I mean come in Tina, it’s perfect for you and you can do this.”

“I can… I can do this, can’t I?” She could feel the  confidence building and Mike’s pride in her went through the roof; he nodded.

“You can do anything…  now  go out there and own it.”

“Are you sure I picked the right song?” She asked with worry.

“It’s the perfect song,” he promised and then she cupped the back of his head and kissed him passionately.

“I love you Michael Chang.”

“I love you right back baby,” he told her and watched as she walked onto the stage to her bright future.

/

“Are you sure I picked the right song?” Rachel asked as she paced back and forth backstage.  Quinn watched her; hiding the smirk over how many times she had seen Rachel like this and then answered the question.

“It’s the perfect song.”

“Are you sure?” Rachel stopped pacing and when Quinn nodded she started pacing again.

“Rachel you’ve got this… you’re already a Broadway star. This is just the next step.”

“You’re right.”

“ Naturally, ” Quinn said in a Rachel Berry mock tone and Rachel rolled her eyes. “Now go out there and kick some ass,” she winked and Rachel smiled and walked out onto the stage.

/

“Hi, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang; I’m auditioning for the role of Roxie Hart…  and I’ll be singing…”

/

“Hi my name is Rachel Berry- Fabray; I’m a uditioning for the role of Fannie Brice… and I’ll be singing…

/

“These Dreams by Heart,” they both said at the same time in different theaters in opposite ends of Broadway.

Mike was ringing his hands nervously from his seat; now in the audience as Tina began singing.

_ Spare a little candle  _  
_ Save some light for me  _  
_ Figures up ahead  _  
_ Moving in the trees  _  
_ White skin in linen  _  
_ Perfume on my wrist  _  
_ And the full moon that hangs over  _  
_ These dreams in the mist  _

/

Quinn sat in awe as Rachel sang the hell out of the song and she knew the show runners were impressed; so she let her own fears go and once again watched her girl light up the stage.

_ Darkness on the edge  _  
_ Shadows where I stand  _  
_ I search for the time  _  
_ On a watch with no hands  _  
_ I want to see you clearly  _  
_ Come closer than this  _  
_ But all I remember  _  
_ Are the dreams in the mist  _

/

Both girls belted out the chorus.  


_ These dreams go on when I close my eyes  _  
_ Every second of the night I live another life  _  
_ These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  _  
_ Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away  _

Mike was sitting behind the show runners so he couldn’t gage how well they thought she was doing but if it was his choice… he’d choose her in an instant.

Maybe he was biased.

But he didn’t care.

_ Is it cloak and dagger  _  
_ Could it be spring or fall  _  
_ I walk without a cut  _  
_ Through a stained glass wall  _  
_ Weaker in my eyesight  _  
_ The candle in my grip  _  
_ And words that have no form  _  
_ Are falling from my lips  _

/

Rachel knew she was doing well as she hit the chorus again.  
  
_ These dreams go on when I close my eyes  _  
_ Every second of the night I live another life  _  
_ These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  _  
_ Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away  _

/

When Mike saw one of the show runners nodding he knew he wasn’t the only one who liked it.  
  
_ There's something out there  _  
_ I can't resist  _  
_ I need to hide away from the pain  _  
_ There's something out there  _  
_ I can't resist  _

/

Quinn was confident that Rachel would be getting a call back if not being offered the role on the spot.   


_ The sweetest song is silence  _  
_ That I've ever heard  _  
_ Funny how your feet  _  
_ In dreams never touch the earth  _  
_ In a wood full of princes  _  
_ Freedom is a kiss  _  
_ But the prince hides his face  _  
_ From dreams in the mist  _

/

As Tina hit the chorus again she knew she had already nailed this; she just needed to finish. She could tell that she had impressed the show runners as well. Her smiling boyfriend sitting behind them only furthered her confidence; and she belted.

_ These dreams go on when I close my eyes  _  
_ Every second of the night I live another life  _  
_ These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  _  
_ Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away  _

/

And again on both sides of Broadway; both girls hit the chorus one final time to end the song and seal their dreams.

_ These dreams go on when I close my eyes  _  
_ Every second of the night I live another life  _  
_ These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  _  
_ Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away _

As the song ended they both were confident that that had done well; and they were both right. 

Within the next couple of days they had both gotten a call back and shortly after that had both won the roles.

* * *

The gang found themselves once again celebrating their collective accomplishments at  Beth’s Hideaway  for a night of drinking- except for Quinn- dancing and fun.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving,” Quinn whined while she talked with Santana at the bar as they ordered drinks for everyone.

“It’s for two months Quinn… relax,” Santana grumbled because whenever she really thought about it she knew she was going to miss everyone so much… even though it was  literally only two months. “Don’t worry… I’ll be back in time for the birth of the demon Berry,” Quinn rolled her eyes. “I-I mean  the  demon Berry- Fabray," she corrected.

“Shut up San, and hug me.”  Quinn pulled a reluctant Santana into a tight hug. “I’m just going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Santana finally admitted.

“Ooh group hug,” Brittany shouted from behind them before the girls felt Brittany’s body collide into theirs as she joined the hug. Santana and Quinn just laughed and hugged her back.

/

Tina walked over with her drink while everyone else was either ordering drinks or dancing and she sat down next to Rachel who was sitting alone.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” she said to her smiling friend.

“They are… and congratulations to you as well Tina,” Rachel said honestly. “Your star has always been burning so bright and it’s a shame Mr. Schue never took advantage of it.”

“Yeah well, everything happens for a reason right?” Tina replied and Rachel nodded. “It taught me how to be a team player and immense patience. I paid my dues and now I’m starring on  Broadway,” Rachel smile because Tina said the word differently than she ever had before. And Rachel knew that feeling all too well.

It’s like they were in on a secret that no one else knew.

“And in  Chicago,” she said that differently too and Rachel’s smile widened because she knew exactly how Tina felt.

“I know,” Rachel squealed.

“And the Rachel Berry is  finally playing the role that she has been talking about since they day I met her and hasn’t shut up about since,” Tina said with love and pride and Rachel giggled.

“I know,” Rachel squealed again and this time Tina laughed at her silliness.

“I love that it's not just me,” Rachel began. “I love that every single one of us is successful in one way or another,” Tina’s smile widened and she nodded; then she got lost in thought and Rachel could tell. “What?”

“Huh.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Oh nothing… I was just thinking back to when everyone said you were selfish, remember that?”

“Yeah.”

“Boy how wrong we all were ?”

And Rachel nodded again.

Because they were wrong; and it was great.

“I am so very impressed with you Rachel… I mean I always have been, but this… you’re a trailblazer for this odd little family we have,” Rachel bit her lip and listened. “I mean you always have been but this… this is a dream come true for you and I am honestly so  happy for you.

“Thanks Tina… but it’s not just me,” Tina cocked her head to the side in confusion. “I couldn’t have blazed any trails if I didn’t have the love and unconditional support of each and every one of you… and other than Quinn and my dads no one has supported me  as selflessly as you have Tina,” Tina smiled proudly. “And no one deserves what you’ve earned more than you.”

“Thanks Rachel.”

“Of course… I mean  it’s Roxie.”

I know,” Tina squealed this time.

“In Chicago," Rachel was now having fun with Tina’s glee.

“I know.”

“On Broadway.”

“I know,” Tina said for a third time and this time she sounded very much like Rachel and once again their  similarities were right there on the surface.

And they were burning so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. 
> 
> The song that Rachel and Tina both sang at their auditions was These Dreams by Heart.


	19. Making Music

_ “Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home."  
_

_ \-- Matsuo Basho _

/

Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were at the airport saying goodbye as Santana was about to go out on the ro ad for her tour with Pink .

Brittany was going with her for the first two weeks and then she’d join her again for the final two weeks. 

“Neither one of you bitches had better not miss the birth of my son… got me,” Quinn said trying not to get choked up but it was a futile effort as tears were already swimming in her eyes.

Stupid pregnancy hormones.

She had been so emotional lately and it was annoying the shit out of her.

“Or I’ll kick both of your asses,” she finished lamely; she  was trying to be the former head bitch that she used to be but it wasn’t effective when the words came out followed by a sob.

“We won’t miss it Quinn,” Brittany assured her as she took her by the hand. “We will be there… we promise,” she saw Quinn smile and  then  she looked over at her wife.  “Right San?”

“Yeah Q, we promise… unless you have it on a day that I’m performing because then you’re shit out of luck.”

“First of all Satan, he’s a he… not  an it,” Santana shrugged as Rachel shouted  at her. “And you will be there no matter what! Because Quinn needs you there, and Quinn wants you there… so you bet your sweet ass you’re going to be there for your best friend; even if it means I have to go up on that stage and drag your ass off of it… got it?” Santana’s mouth fell open.

“Got it,” she whispered while nodding.

“Good,” Rachel huffed and blew out a breath of air.

“Wow! Daddy Rachel is scary,” Brittany said which of course made Rachel laugh. “But don’t worry San is going to miss you too,” she assured a now smiling Rachel. Santana scoffed but didn’t say  anything. Brittany pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

“See you soon.”

“Yeah,  take care Brittany,” Rachel told her and she  could see  out of the corner of her eye that Santana and Quinn were hugging.

“I’ll be back in time… I promise,” Santana told her before pulling out of the hug.

“But what if I go into labor early?”

“I’ll come back Q, you’re family and there is no way I’m missing this,” she said adamantly and Quinn felt overcome with emotions.

Again with the stupid hormones.

And she started to cry again.

“Oh fuck off with the water works,” Santana waved her hands. “Or I’m going to start too.”

“Why… are you drunk?” Rachel said moving over toward them and trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Fuck you hobbit!”

“Nope, definitely not drunk,” Rachel said to Brittany more than Santana. Brittany stepped between Quinn and Santana before both girls started to cry… it was bad enough that Quinn was crying.

She hugged her tight.

Meanwhile, Santana surprised Rachel when she turned and hugged her. Rachel was caught off guard but hugged her back; albeit slightly awkwardly.

“Take care of her.”

“I always do,” Rachel promised and she felt Santana nod before she pulled back. “Take care of yourself San.”

“Will do shrimp,” she winked and then waited as Brittany said whatever she was saying to Quinn. Once Brittany joined Santana; Rachel and Quinn waited until their friends were past security.

“What was Brittany saying to you?”

“Oh it was nothing,” Quinn told her but could see that the girl was very curious and knew she would stop at nothing to find out what Brittany had said. “She was just giving me advice on how to channel my emotional hormones into something else.”

“Oh like a hobby or something?”

“Yeah… or something,” Quinn finished with that teasing tone of hers and Rachel felt herself becoming turned on.

Quinn’s husky voice had always been able to do that for her.

“Wait you mean…” she trailed off because Quinn was already nodding. As they left the airport and got into a taxi; Rachel was thrumming with arousal.

And so was Quinn.

Quinn always was actually… another side effect of the stupid pregnancy hormones.

“Let’s go home,” Quinn growled as Rachel nearly fell into the taxi in her haste; Rachel could do nothing but nod as Quinn told the driver the address.

And that may have been the longest taxi ride ever.

And not just the distance.

But when they got home the payoff was so worth the wait.

* * *

Sawyer was thrilled when Puck asked her to sing solo at  Beth’s Hideaway when one of the acts for a weekend night dropped out but she wondered why he didn’t just want  Noah  Loca to step in.

When he explained that  Noah  Loca was the house band; the customers  saw them  perform all the  time, and he wanted to feature an artist. He even said that maybe she would be discovered the same way Santana had been.

At the time she shrugged him off and told him that getting signed to a record deal was a pipe dream that she never thought would ever come true and that running this club with him was all she’d ever want or need… and she meant it.

But he said well we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.

She shrugged that off as well; thinking nothing of it. 

But now was the time;  they were here, they were ready for her to perform, and she knew that there was a least one if not more than one record executive out in that audience. She also knew that Puck was behind it.

And as she paced back and forth beside the stage; all of the thoughts over the past few weeks were running rampant in her mind- why did Puck do this? Did he not want her around? Or was he just  trying to make her dreams happen?

And she couldn’t help but be a little bit excited over the prospect of maybe landing a record deal. She was so lost in thought she didn’t even notice that Puck was standing behind her until he spoke.

“Hey,” he said softly and she nearly jumped out of her skin and then turned  to face him.

“You scared me,”  and he was nodding; it was obvious that he had done that. He stepped closer.

“Sorry about that,” he stopped within inches of her and slid his arms around her waist. “What were you thinking?”

“Oh… so… many things,” she said with a chuckle.

“Like?” He pushed and she tried to hold back but all of her fears were on the surface now and she just couldn’t hide them anymore.

“Oh like… why you really put me up to this, when the hell you called those record execs that are out there, and why exactly you don’t want me to run this place with you?” He could see that she was on the verge of tears.

“Hey, hey… I never said I don’t want you to help me with this place.”

“No but you-”

“Look,” he cut her off and her eyes landed on him. “When we met I told you that I wanted to have a band that toured the country and made million dollar records,” she nodded. “And I didn’t exactly promise you that life but it was implied that  that was what would happen… and you wanted it too.”

“Yeah but Noah-”

“Wait let me finish,” he said and she nodded. “And then the idea for this place happened and I knew it was my dream come true just like I knew  you were my dream come true,” she smiled at that. “But I never really checked if running a night club  was your  dream come true.”

“It is,” she told him.

“Is it?” He asked with his eyebr ow arched. “I mean is it really? You  wanted to be making music Sawyer, that is what you told me you were passionate about and I know you love running this place with me… but this was a dream I didn’t even realize I wanted so how could it have been a dream you wanted.”

“It wasn’t but you are… and so is everything we have together.”

“But… why  can’t you have  both?” He suggested and saw her raise her eyebrows; he knew he had her full attention. “Why not at least put yourself out there, the same way Santana did and see what happens.” He could practically see her thinking about it.  “I mean if it doesn’t work out then maybe running this place with me; was your destiny… but what if it does work out?” 

“Noah-”

“What if you can have me, and this place… and a record deal too,” he could see that thought was making her happy. But then she shook her head and he saw all the hope leave her face.

And that made him sad.

“Making music isn’t and will never be more important to me th an making a life with you,” and  he couldn’t help but smile.

“I appreciate that babe, more than you’ll ever know… but what I’m saying is what if it doesn’t have to be a choice you have to make, what if… I mean what if you can have both?”

“Yeah but I’d have to tour,” she sounded defeated.  


“And we did long distance while you were in college… we could do it again.”

“You want a family Noah.”

“And there will be plenty of time for that,” he shot  down her second argument. “Look Sawyer… what are you so afraid of?”

“That I’ll put myself out there and no one will want me,” she finally revealed her true fears. “I mean at least not knowing doesn’t break my heart.” She looked down until she felt his fingers on her chin lifting it so that he could look into her eyes.

“And never taking risks means never knowing how wonderful life  really  is,” he said and she chuckled.

“Did you just quote someone?”

“Probably,” he shrugged. “But I  actually think I read that on a fortune cookie once,” and with that she laughed. “Sawyer,” he said softly and she met his eyes again.

“You can do this.”

“And what if they hate it?”

“Then they hate it and you can stay here and run this place with me, get married, have babies, and grandbabies,” she chuckled at that. “And continue to make music for us and only us,” his ideas had her grinning like a fool. “But what if they love it?” And with that she  nodded.

“What if they love it?” She repeated his words and he could see that her  confidence was back. 

“You got this babe,” he turned toward the stage to go introduce her.

“Noah,” she called and he looked back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said with a grin and hopped up on the stage. Once he was gone  she started to pace again; but this time it was out of nervous excitement rather than dread, and as Noah watched her from his spot on the stage he smiled at the sight.

There  were so many similarities that made Sawyer a lot like Rachel… especially right now with the pacing. And there were a lot of things that made her a lot like Quinn… like right now with the fierce determination. 

But what he loved most about Sawyer were the things that made her unique.

The little wrinkle above her nose when she was angry, the way she waved her hands animatedly when she was passionate about something… good or bad, the way she looked right before she fell asleep, the look in her eye when she was doing something she loved…

And the way she loved him.

Truer, deeper, better, and more real than any love he had ever known. This girl saved him; many times in fact and now it was his turn to return the favor… even if  that meant saying goodbye to her while she went off and made her own dreams come true.

He knew she would return to him.

He knew she loved him as much, as passionately, and  as completely  as he loved her.

And there  was no greater feeling in the world than that.

/

“Ladies and gentleman,” Puck’s voice sounded over the speakers. All of the customers, as well as  Rachel and Quinn… along with Mike, Tina, Brody, and Sugar all looked over at him. He had told them what his plan was for Sawyer and they were all there to support her.

Rachel thought what he was doing was amazing.

And  it  showed how much Noah  Puckerman had grown; he was putting her dreams ahead of his own, and that was a beautiful thing.

“Please welcome to the stage… the lead singer of  Noah  Loca in her first ever solo performance... and be prepared to be amazed,” the crowd cheered;  none more loud than their friends. “My band mate, my business partner, my best friend… and the love of my life… put your hands together for Miss Sawyer Bishop,” the crowd went wild as most of them were familiar with Sawyer’s talent.

In the crowd sat Santana’s  manager Rick along with a few  other music execs that Noah had called to witness this.

When Sawyer got to the stage Puck handed the microphone to her.

“Break a leg babe,” he whispered.

“I love you,” she whispered back and a smile spread across his face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“I love you too, now go sing the hell out of this song,” she chuckled and he made his way off the stage. 

“How are you all doing?” She asked and the crowd cheered. “I’m about to bring us back a few years with one of my favorite songs, from one of my favorite bands,” she looked back at her band mates and found it kind of funny that even though this was supposed to be a solo performance; there was  Noah  Loca to back her up like they always were. She winked at the drummer. “Hit it,” and when the music started she let all of her fears go.  


And sh e sang  the hell out of that song.

_ The sky glows _  
_ I see it shining when my eyes close _  
_ I hear your warnings but we both know _  
_ I'm  gonna look at it again _  
  
_ Don't wait, Don't wait _  
_ The road is now a sudden sea _  
_ And suddenly, you're deep enough _  
_ To lay your armor down _  
_ To lay your armor down _  
_ To lay your armor down _  
  
_ Well, you get one look, _  
_ I'll show you something that the knife took. _  
_ A bit too early for my own good _  
_ Now let's not speak of it again... _  


_ Don't wait, Don't wait _  
_ The road is now a sudden sea _  
_ And suddenly, you're deep enough _  
_ To lay your armor down _  
_ To lay your armor down _  
_ To lay your armor down _  
  
_ Don't wait, Don't wait _  
_ The lights will flash and fade away _  
_ The days will pass you by _  
_ Don't wait _  
_ To lay your armor down_

_ To lay your armor down _

_ To lay your armor down _

_ To lay your armor down _

_ To lay your armor down _

When the song was over the crowd went wild and none louder than Puck; when Sawyer thanked the crowd and jumped off the stage he was the first person she wanted to see. And as soon as she was close enough she reached out, cupped the back of his head, and pulled their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Mm,” he moaned into the kiss and Sawyer took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

“Whoa.”

“Hot,” Mike and Tina said at the same time.

“Gross.”

“Knock it off,” Rachel and Quinn said right after them. And with that Sawyer started to laugh which effectively ended the kiss. She didn’t take her eyes off of her amazing boyfriend though.

“I can’t thank you enough for that Noah, and if that is virtually the end of me making music then that’ll be enough.

“It won’t be,” he said confidently.

“But if it is… it was enough, it was perfect, and you are the perfect man for me,” and with that she kissed him again.

“Ugh, gross stop it… you’re making my baby sick,” Quinn said and again Sawyer pulled out of the kiss.

“What’s the deal Q? If Santana isn’t here, you have to be the bitch?”

“Yeah… pretty much,” she shrugged. “I mean it was always kind of our deal,” Sawyer giggled. “Also you really were grossing out my baby,” and with that everyone laughed. “But seriously dude that was incredible and if you don’t get at least acknowledged by a manager then they don’t fucking deserve you.” 

“Thanks Q,” Sawyer said.

“She’s right you know,” a voice sounded from behind them and when the turned they saw Rick- Santana’s manager- standing there. “You were amazing,” he told her.

“Thank you.”

“And on behalf of my management team,” he handed her a card. “I’d like to sign you to our firm.”

“You’re saying you want to be my manager.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Rick told her and that was when she hugged him. Rick laughed and locked eyes with Puck.

“Hey do you have any more hot ladies that I can listen to so they’ll throw themselves at me?”

“Maybe… and back off buddy, this one is mine,” Puck told him and saw Rick hold his hands in the air as Sawyer backed out of the hug.

“Relax dude, I was just joking.” He looked from Puck to Sawyer. “I’ll see you in the office Monday.”

“Yes sir.”

“Stop with the Sir… call me Rick,” he told her and she nodded. “Or as your friend Santana likes to call me… ass hat,” with that everyone laughed.

“Don’t worry about that Rick, that is how she shows love,”  Sawyer told him and he nodded knowingly. “The first time I met her she called me bitch,” he laughed again and with that he was gone and Sawyer was again looking at Puck.

“You did this,” she told him and he shook his head no.

“You did… I just set the scene.”

“Aw, how romantic,” Rachel said and then she was gone and all eyes were on Quinn and Rachel as Quinn dragged Rachel into the ladies room.

“Must be the…” Sugar started.

“Pregnancy hormones,” Tina finished and they all nodded.  


* * *

Quinn was amazed with herself; it had been a little over a month since she started her screenplay and it was already done.

She couldn't believe it was complete;  but  since she wasn’t working,  and all Rachel was doing right now  was working… she had nothing but time.

Rachel’s hands were full; she had given her  Evita show runners the news that she would be leaving and finishing up her remaining shows; as well as rehearsing for her new show; and still trying to take care of her pregnant wife as much as she could.

And Quinn appreciated it.

But it seemed that whenever Rachel had a few hours; or even a day off that time was spent sleeping; or supporting their friends in their  endeavors. Quinn hadn’t yet had a chance to tell her that the script was almost  done, never mind complete, or that  it was being shopped around by her agency.

But tonight would be that night.

Rachel was done with  Evita; having performed her very last show for her very first Broadway run and it was sad; but the gang had all come to the show to support her the same way they had with her opening night show.

And she loved each of them for it.

It wasn’t all of her family but it was most of them and that was all that mattered. The ones that couldn’t be there still showed support with cards and flowers and Rachel was surprised that she even got flowers from Santana; with a card that read.

Sorry I missed the final show shrimp but you can bet your ass I’ll be there for the debut of the next one. Congrats Rachel. I love you .    \-- Santana

And she was right; because a few weeks later when  Funny Girl premiered Santana was there as well as Kurt and Blaine and her dads… and it was perfect.

As Quinn and Rachel got into the taxi after celebrating the night away with their friends  at The Hideaway; Quinn leaned over Rachel’s ear and husked.

“I want you so bad right now,” and it took Rachel no time at all to feel chill bumps spread throughout her body and settle between her legs.

“Sounds perfect.”

“I have some news that I need to share with you.”

“Is it good news?” Rachel’s worried eyes landed on her and she relaxed when she saw Quinn nodding. “What is it?”

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

“Tell me now… and why are you waiting so long,” Rachel persisted.

“It’s big news… but not bigger than Rachel Berry ending her first Broadway stint to  star in her favorite role ever… it just compliments your big day.”

“Tell me Quinn.”

“I will when I have you naked and spread open below me,” Rachel moaned. “Or above me,” she husked and they heard the taxi driver clear his throat and shift uncomfortably in his seat. Rachel blushed bright and Quinn merely smiled.

/

It was two seconds after they got into their apartment that Rachel found herself being pressed against the door; with Quinn pressed against her.

It had been so long since they had done anything like this… even with Quinn’s constant need for sex lately; it had still been quite some time since she was pressed against any kind of wall; save for the times in the bathroom at Noah’s bar.

And she had to admit she missed it.

“Quinn, mm…” she trailed off as Quinn’s lips worked their magic on her neck. “Please tell me your news before I turn into a quivering pile of goo,” she felt Quinn’s laugh vibrate against the skin of her neck and that only turned her on even more. “Oh fuck,” she moaned and then Quinn was gone and she instantly regretted asking Quinn about her news.

“Remember how I was going to write a screenplay?”

“Huh?” Rachel asked confused as her senses slowly came back to her. And when Quinn asked her the question again she understood this time. “Yeah… do you… do you need help… roleplaying again?” Rachel bucked her hips into Quinn’s thigh and Quinn withheld a giggle. “Maybe this wasn’t a good time to tell  Rachel this but there was no turning back now.

And there is nothing sexier than celebrating good news with lots of sex.

“Not this time baby… I just wanted to tell you that it’s done,” and with that Rachel’s eyes popped open. 

“Done?”

“Mm hmm,” Quinn hummed and pressed a quick kiss to Rachel’s top lip as her mouth was open in surprise. “And it’s being shopped around by the agency as we speak.”

“Oh my… wow… baby,” Rachel felt nothing but pride for her girl. “B-B-But why… I mean why,” she was stammering as Quinn was again kissing her neck. “Why is  this the first I’m hearing of this?”

“Because baby, you’ve been so busy… and when you were home all you were doing was resting… so I waited until tonight,” Rachel nodded in understanding. She had been busy and she loved Quinn for putting her first.

For always putting her first.

“And I waited until tonight so that we could both celebrate together.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” Rachel husked.

“And I want to spend hours eating you out,” Quinn said matter-of-factly as if she were asking for the weather and Rachel’s mouth fell open again, and again she felt herself becoming wetter and wetter.

“But since I’m huge, and fat, and gross-”

“You’re not… you’re perfect, and gorgeous, and carrying our baby; and there is nothing more beautiful than that.” Quinn’s smile widened.

“Well thanks… but I want you Rachel, I want you right this fucking second,” she growled and Rachel was pretty sure her panties were completely drenched  at this point but she didn’t care. “And I want you on my face,” she dragged her toward their bedroom and Rachel went very, very...

Very willingly.

* * *

Puck was sitting on the roof of  The  Hideaway strumming his guitar when Sawyer walked through the roof door.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he turned to face her. “I’m great,” he said rather unconvincingly and she walked closer.

“I knew this was going to  happen Noah,” she said sadly and he shook his head no. 

“I’m not mad babe… this is what I wanted for you,” he told her honestly and she could tell he meant it. “I mean I would have rather it have been you getting a record deal but a small indie tour around the country is just the kind of publicity you need to get a record deal.”

“But it takes me away from you, and our business, our friends… a-and our life,” she was getting teary eyed. 

“Only for the summer babe and then you’ll be here with me and hopefully recording an album.”

“I love you Noah,” she said and he smiled. “I love you for doing this and for putting aside your own  wants and needs for the sake of my dreams… but what if this destroys us?”

“It won’t,” he told her and there was a fire in his eyes that made her believe it too. “We’re going to be stronger than ever when you get back… you’ll see.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he said nodding. “I love you Sawyer, more and better than anyone I have ever cared about in my life… you make me a better man and there is no one else for me, so we have to make it.”

“We do?” She questioned with a smirk.

“Yup, there is no other choice,” he flashed his smirk and she melted. She pressed her body against his  and then pressed their lips together.

“Really… really?” Quinn’s annoyed voice sounded behind them and they broke the kiss laughing. When they turned around they saw Rachel and Quinn, Tina and Mike, as well as Brody, Sugar, and Brittany.

“Hey guys,” Sawyer said. “I hear a celebration is in order.”

“We thought that was for you,” Brittany said. “I mean a summer tour that’s awesome,  and Santana sends her best wishes."   


“Thanks Brittany… but it’s not just me,” Sawyer explained. “I mean, Quinn finished her script and knowing her it’s probably already sold and halfway to production,” Quinn rolled her eyes with a grin. “Rachel and Tina are ab out to kick Broadway’s ass ,” she winked at the two of them. “And…” she trailed off trying to think of anything  else that might be going on.

“And my daughter is about to turn ten years old,” Quinn said as the realization hit her. Of course she knew that Beth’s tenth birthday was a little less  a month away but in this moment; it was like the actual  realization hit her.

“Wow Q… you’re old,” Sawyer teased and Quinn flipped her middle finger. 

“Holy crap!” Puck yelled. “It’s been ten years,” this time Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Really Noah… you forgot how old your daughter is?”

“No… I mean, no of course I didn’t, I guess it just didn’t sink in,” Quinn nodded knowingly and Rachel laughed at the two of them. “We  gotta do something.”

“Like what?” Quinn wondered. “I mean I’m sure Shelby has a plan.”

“Yeah but I’m sure she’ll accommodate us… or let us have a different party,” he said.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. It was quiet for several moments. 

“We could have like a treasure hunt,” Tina suggested.

“Or a pub crawl,” Sugar said and all eyes landed on her.

“She’s ten,” Rachel said with  annoyance in her tone. Sugar merely shrugged. “Ooh I know… we could have a  birthday extravaganza… like I did for Quinn and-”

“NO!” Everyone said at the same time but all Rachel heard was Quinn’s voice and she shot her a sad look and stuck her lip out in a pout.

“Okay maybe,” Quinn folded and when Rachel’s smiled widened, everyone grumbled, and Quinn didn’t care that she had always been and would always be completely whipped.

And again everyone grumbled because they knew Rachel had won.

And then Rachel turned her fierce eyes on all of them.

“And do tell me what is so wrong with mak ing music with your friends huh?” S he waited and when no one said anything she continued. “I think it’s a perfect way to celebrate Beth and I think she’ll love it.”

“I agree,” Quinn said and everyone glared at her.

“I agree too,” Puck told them. “Rachel’s right… making music is what we do, it’s how we came together as friends and family, it’s the tie that binds us… and Beth loves music just as much as we all do,” he could see that is speech was getting to everyone.

“Wow  Puckerman that was fucking lame,” Santana’s voice sounded behind them and everyone smiled at the sight of her. Brittany ran over and threw herself into her wife’s arms kissing her all over her face.

“What’s the deal?” Puck asked  once Santana and Brittany rejoined them. “I thought you were out being a badass with Pink?" He asked and her smile widened.

“Yeah I am… but there is a couple of days  every couple of weeks for Pink… and me  I guess  to rest our voices and I promised the midget and  asian one that I’d be here for their first shows,” Santana told them.

“You do love me.”

“Fuck you!”

“And you love me too,” Tina said adding fuel to the fire.

“Oh fuck off… the both of you.”

“We really missed you San,” Quinn said and Santana smiled at her before she shot her a dirty look.

“Yo u’re not going to cry are you Q?” And  Quinn rolled her eyes. They were all surprised when Puck started to strum his guitar and when all eyes landed on him he saw that they were all smiling.

“What… it’s about making music right,” he said with a wink to his amazing girlfriend and she nodded. And when they started to sing everyone slowly joined in.

And that was how they had an impromptu jam session on the roof of a bar in the heart of New York City.

Oh how proud Mr.  Schue would be if he could see them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song On the Road Again by Willie Nelson.
> 
> The song Sawyer sang was Don’t Wait by Dashboard Confessional.


	20. There Is Only Love

_ “Through the years, you’ve never let me down. You turned my life around. The sweetest days I’ve found, I’ve found with you… through the years.” _

_ \-- Kenny Rogers; “Through the Years” lyrics _

/

Rachel  and Quinn were lying side by side in their bed. It was early in the morning and they had a big day ahead of them. Today was Beth’s tenth birthday party and Shelby had agreed to let them sing a few songs to her during the party; which of course made Rachel happy.

Which in turn made Quinn happy.

But as they looked forward to the day ahead of them they both couldn’t help but  look back at the last ten years… they had gone by so fast.

“Hey,” Quinn’s voice brought Rachel out of fantasy land and she looked over at her. “What are you thinking?” Rachel let out a small giggle and turned on her side so that she could fully see Quinn… who was still lying on her back but looking over at Rachel; she was absentmindedly running her hands over her big belly.

“I was just thinking about the last ten years and how fast they went by,” Quinn nodded knowingly. Even though sometimes it didn’t feel like it had gone so fast;  it  actually had. “I mean I still remember the day you told me you were pregnant with Beth.” Quinn smiled.

“Yeah and I thought you were going to hate me and never be my girlfriend.” Again Rachel giggled.

“Like that would’ve happened,” she reached over and ran her hand across Quinn’s belly and Quinn moved her own hands away so that Rachel would continue. “ I was insanely in love with you.”

“Was?” Quinn teased with her eyebrow raised.

“Haha, I just mean that we weren’t even dating yet and I was already yours Quinn,” she watched as huge grin spread  across Quinn’s mouth . “And I have never stopped since.”

“Me neither,” Quinn assured her. “I was so worried that telling you that I was pregnant would end what we had before it even started.”

“I know you were,” Rachel told her. “I know you so well Quinn, even then I knew you.” Quinn turned  slightly so that she could  see Rachel better and Rachel let out a chuckle  at how difficult moving was for her very pregnant wife.

“Keep laughing Rachel because this is going to be you someday soon,” Quinn said as she finally got onto her side and let out a strangled breath.

“I know.” Rachel knew not to push Quinn too far and she resumed rubbing Quinn’s belly.  She resumed their conversation about Beth.  “I just wish you didn’t have to face it alone.”

“I didn’t… I had you, my beautiful, amazing, loving, and wonderful girlfriend,” she winked and Rachel’s smile widened. “Well soon to be girlfriend, at that time.”

“I know you had me for the pregnancy and stuff but I meant I wish you didn’t have to face the other stuff alone you know… the part where you took the test, the fear you must’ve felt… I just- I just wish I could’ve helped with that a little bit.”

“I wish you could have too, but god I was so afraid of telling you anything. I was more afraid to tell you than I was to tell my parents.”

“Why?”

“Because with you I had more to lose,” Rachel looked at her like she was insane and then she elaborated. “I mean what if… what if you had reacted badly and ended things with me.”

“Okay,” Rachel said cautiously as she played along. 

“I mean  my heart would have been shattered but also  what would I have done if I didn’t have you and your dads when my dad threw me out… I mean where would I have gone?” Rachel nodded knowingly.

“Santana’s,” she suggested and this time Quinn nodded.

“Yeah, I mean I know they would’ve taken me in and made me feel at home and all… and that is probably where I would’ve ended up going had it not been for you but as lovely as Santana’s parents are, and as wonderful as they would’ve been to me… they weren’t family; and literally from the first moment I moved in with you; before that actually, from the moment they drove you to my house to pick me up I felt at home. I felt like I was surrounded by family… more than I had ever felt with my own family and that was everything Rachel. I know I wouldn’t have made it through my pregnancy in one piece; both physically and mentally… and emotionally;  had it not been for you and your dads.”

“Yeah well we loved you… we all already loved you Quinn,” she winked. “Especially me,” and again Quinn’s smile widened. “I knew in that moment when you told me that you were  pregnant that there was nothing I wouldn’t ever do for you… and I would stop at nothing to always make you smile.”

“I love you,” Quinn said wistfully.

“I love you right back,” Rachel promised. 

“I still can’t believe it’s been ten years… that my little girl is ten years old.”

“I know.”

“That sophomore year was ten years ago.”

“I know.”

“ It just went by so fast,” Quinn continued.

“I know,” Rachel repeated for a third time. “And every single second of it has been wonderful,” Rachel said and when she saw that Quinn was arching her eyebrow. “Except for those five weeks junior year,” she corrected.

“And Jesse St. Fuckface.”

“And Russell,” Rachel countered.

“And that bitch Paige who thought she could touch what was mine,” Quinn nearly growled at the memory  of Sawyer’s college friend;  and Rachel may have become slightly turned on that Quinn still got just as angry about that as she had back then.

“Okay so it hasn’t  all been perfect,” Rachel told her and saw that Quinn was shaking her head.

“But it has… I mean yeah those bad times sucked… I mean some of them really sucked,” Rachel shook her head in agreement. “But they were just moments… small moments that hurt so bad at the time but only proved to strengthen our love that much more.”

“You’re so cheesy Quinn,” Rachel teased and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Like you’re any less cheesy,” Rachel giggled and moved so that she was leaning against Quinn and trying like hell to push her onto her back but Quinn was resisting. 

“What are you doing? You saw how much of a pain in the ass it was for me to get onto my side… and I’m comfortable.”

“Yeah well I promise you Quinn that you will like what I am doing… so hush and lie back,” Quinn pouted but did in fact lie on her back.

“You’re kind of bossy.”

“I know.”

“And hot,” Quinn  continued.

“I know.”

“And arrogant.”

“I know,” Rachel repeated with a devilish tone as she settled low in between Quinn’s legs and looked over at her pantie clad center. “I love you Quinn… and through the years the only thing that remained was love… so through the good and bad times there is  only love and  that makes the memories worth remembering.”

“And I’m the cheesy one,” Quinn said but then  Rachel’s mouth was her and she moaned loudly. Rachel smirked as she watched Quinn’s eyes roll back and her head fall against the pillow.

“Thought you see things my way,” she whispered as her eyes peered over Quinn’s covered but still very wet center. She then pushed the panties aside and pressed her  mouth against that hot flesh, eliciting another loud moan from her amazing wife. As she licked at Quinn’s arousal and brought the girl to a screaming orgasm she felt herself becoming wetter and wetter knowing Quinn would gladly return the favor.

And loving every minute of her life with this woman.

She had never been happier, or more proud of the way she reacted when she found out about Beth… ten years ago.

Ten- freaking- years .

But then Quinn’s hands were on her head, Quinn’s fingers were digging into her scalp and she  forgot all about her trip down memory lane  and focused on her task at hand… uh mouth.

And Quinn did in fact return the favor.

* * *

Shelby had decided to have Beth’s birthday party at a hall she rented out and Beth invited several people from school to her party. Normally Shelby would just throw Beth a little party at her house with a few of Beth’s friends from school but this was her tenth birthday; this one was kind of a big deal so Shelby made sure to make it a big deal.

Because it was.

When Rachel had approached her about maybe doing a karaoke thing she was apprehensive at first because she was afraid that the kids from Beth’s school would pick on her about the adults singing to her but when Rachel told her that the kids would be able to take part in karaoke themselves Shelby agreed.

She was currently watching as Rachel was setting up the karaoke equipment with Puck; Quinn waddled over to where she was standing. 

“Not much has changed with those two over the years huh?” Quinn said and Shelby looked at her  to see that she was watching Puck and Rachel fight over which plug went into which hole. Shelby chuckled and looked back at them.

“Yeah they’re still just two high school kids sometimes,” Shelby agreed before she looked back at Quinn. “Not much has changed with you either,” she said with a wink and Quinn arched her eyebrow.

“How so?”

“I remember the first time I met you Quinn… you were just as pregnant as you are now,” Quinn laughed at the thought. “And you came into my workplace and told me to stop messing  with Rachel’s head,” Quinn nodded. “It was in that moment that I knew you were perfect for my daughter.”

“Yeah and then you stepped up to be the mom Rachel needed,” Shelby nodded. “It was then that I knew you were perfect for my daughter,” Shelby couldn’t fight that smile as both women’s eyes drifted over to Beth where she was giggling with a few of her girlfriends while they looked across the room at the boys.

“Oh god… is that already starting?” Quinn asked with a slight growl as her mama bear instincts kicked in; Shelby nodded her answer. “She’s ten!!”

“Yeah… I know,” Shelby grumbled and the two women shared a moment of discontent over how different kids were these days than when they were kids.

“I wasn’t boy  crazy at ten… I was book crazy,” Quinn said and Shelby couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” Quinn questioned when she heard the woman laughing at her.

“I-I’m sorry Quinn, but I mean were you ever  boy crazy” She emphasized the word. “And I mean… you’re still book crazy,” she continued and then laughed again.

“Well okay,” Quinn shrugged and rolled her eyes. “So maybe that was a bad analogy but seriously I never once thought about stuff like that when I was her age.”

“Yeah me neither,”  Shelby agreed.

“Just don’t tell Puck or he’ll freak,” Quinn said.

“Or Paul.”

“Or Santana,” Quinn continued and Shelby laughed.

“And please don’t tell Rachel,” Shelby said and Quinn laughed.

“I know right.”

“Don’t tell me what?” Rachel’s voice came from behind them and neither woman had noticed that she left the stage and was now behind them as they watched Beth.

“Oh Rachel,” Shelby said.

“Hi babe.”

“Don’t tell me what?” Rachel pushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh it was nothing sweet-,” Shelby tried but Rachel wasn’t having it.

“Don’t tell me what, Quinn?” Her eyes were now boring into Quinn’s and in that moment Shelby felt really bad for Quinn; and instantly understood how and why the girl was so  whipped\- so to speak.

“Just that,” she stammered as Rachel continued to glare at her; she stepped aside so that Rachel had a clear view of Beth. “Just that… it seems that Beth is a little boy crazy… already.”

“What?!” She asked with astonishment; but at those words Rachel focused in on Beth and her friends and Rachel dropped her arms in defeat. “B-B-But she’s ten!”

“I know.”

“I know,” Quinn and Shelby said at the same time.

“We can’t tell Puck,” Rachel finally said once the feeling of anger and dread passed over her.

“I know,” again both women said at the same time.

“Or Santana,” Rachel continued and this time Quinn and Shelby’s eyes locked and they shared a smile; knowing that even if their family was a bit odd and hard to explain it was wonderfully big, and perfect.

And everything a little girl like Beth needed.

Everything, everyone needs actually.

/

Once the shock of the boy crazy ten year old sank in and wore off Rachel was ready for her gift to Beth. She had already worked everything out with Puck, Quinn, and Shelby and now it was time for the gift so she made way to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

“Attention!” She said and most of the kids and adults in the room looked over at her. “Attention ladies and gentleman, big and small… it is now time for Beth’s family to  give her their gifts,” her eyes landed on Beth. “And don’t worry sweetie, you’re getting actual gifts too but if you could please sit here,” she motioned to the seat directly in front of her and Beth sat down in it; all the other kids in the room took the seats that were all around her.

“I know that listening to adults sing is not exactly your idea of a good time kids but I promise it’ll be quick and then the karaoke machine will be all yours,” she paused as all the kids cheered. “You can pick songs and I will tell you when it’s your turn to come up and sing okay?” Again the kids cheered and she waited. When it quieted down she continued again.

“As some of you may know, but probably don’t… Beth is lucky enough to be surrounded by a lot of very talented people and four of them are going to sing to her today,” it was then that her eyes landed on a very excited looking Beth. “As you know sweetie music is kind of our thing in this family,” Beth nodded. “And  there is a few things that we wanted to say to you because today is a special birthday, you’re only ten once… and we wanted to make it special; the best way we know how… okay?” When Beth nodded she continued.

“Okay so up first are the people who brought you into this world,” she winked at Beth. “Quinn and Noah,” the kids cheered as Quinn and Puck took the stage.

None louder than Beth.

“Beth,” Quinn began and wiped a tear out of her eye. “I know I’ve told you this before but giving you up for adoption was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life… but I had to, I had to make sure that you would have the life that I couldn’t give to you, but baby there was never a time that I didn’t love you…  I have always wished for your happiness, and I always will. I love you little girl, so please for your MAna's sanity just stay a little girl as long as you possibly can okay?” Beth nodded and looked over at Puck who was already crying like a baby.

“Beth… you are the best thing I have ever done in my life, and like Quinn said we loved you then and we love you now… there was never a moment when we didn’t love you and we hope you know that, and never forget it.” She nodded again and then the music started. Puck strummed his guitar along with the beat.

[ Puck]

 _ I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand. _  
_ You felt so good in it; no bigger than a minute. _  
_ How it amazes me you're changin' with every blink. _  
_ Faster than a flower blooms, they grow up all too soon.  _

_ So let them be little, _  
_ 'Cause they're only that way for a while. _  
_ Give 'em hope, give them praise, _  
_ Give them love every day. _  
_ Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle, _  
_ Let 'em sleep in the middle, _  
_ Oh, but let them be little.  _

[Quinn]  
_ I never felt so much in one little tender touch. _  
_ I live for those kisses, your prayers and your  wishes. _  
_ And now you're teaching me how only a child can see. _  
_ Tonight, while we're on our knees, all I ask is: Please, _

_ Let them be little, _  
_ 'Cause they're only that way for a while. _  
_ Give them hope, give them praise, _  
_ Give them love every day. _  
_ Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle, _  
_ Let 'em sleep in the middle, _  
_ Oh, but let them be little.  _

[Puck]  
_ So innocent, precious soul _

[Quinn]  
_ You turn around, and it's time to let them go.  _

[Both]  
_ So let them be little, _  
_ 'Cause they're only that way for a while. _  
_ Give them hope, give 'em praise, _  
_ Give them love every day. _  
_ Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle, _  
_ Let them sleep in the middle, _  
_ Oh, but let them be little.  _  


_ Let them be little. _

When the song was over both Puck and Quinn were crying as they got off stage and were nearly tackled in hugs by their beautiful little girl.

“I love you Mama,” she said as she hugged Quinn.

“I love you so much baby,” Quinn said against her hair and hugged her not so little girl right back. When Quinn released her, Beth pulled Puck into a hug.

“I love you Daddy,” she said and Puck started balling as he hugged her back.

/

Once the hugging was over and Beth was back in her seat…

And Sawyer was consoling a still crying Puck in the back of the room; Rachel took the stage again.

“Well okay that was super touching… and made me cry like a little baby,” she said locking her eyes with her amazing wife. “But as they say on Broadway, where I work by the way,” Quinn giggled at her  shameless plugging of herself… to ten year olds.

“The show must go on… so up next is me,” she looked over at Beth. “When your Mama was pregnant with you I was there,” she saw Beth nodding. “I know what you’re thinking little girl and you’re right you have heard this story a million times, but I am a drama queen and I love the drama of it all,” Beth rolled her eyes and Rachel was again blown away by the girl’s similarities to Quinn.

“I was there from the very beginning and I loved you and your mama through it all, the good and the bad, and because of that I felt as though Quinn and Noah weren’t having a baby… I felt like I was too; I was even in the delivery room,” she saw that Beth was now smiling. “And I have never once loved you any less than I did the day I held you for the first time, or even since the day I found out about you. I love you Beth… you were my little angel then and you still are… so this one, my baby girl, is for you,” she winked and then the music began.

 _ May the sunlight find your face _  
_ Even when the rain does fall _  
_ And get back on your feet again _  
_ Every time you slip and fall _  
  
_ And keep your heart wide open _  
_ And always taking in _  
_ And even when it's broken _  
_ Be strong enough to fix it up again _  


_ Oh little baby girl _  
_ Sweet little baby girl _  
_ Be strong in this great big world _  
_ Oh little baby girl _  
  
_ And I hope your hands are steady _  
_ And never need to make a fist _  
_ And I hope that when you're ready _  
_ You get one never ending kiss _  
  
_ And I hope that deep inside of you _  
_ There's a sweet eternal song _  
_ And I hope the words are pretty _  
_ And that you'll always sing along _  
  
_ Oh little baby girl _  
_ Sweet little baby girl  _  
_ Be strong in this great big world _  
_ Oh little baby girl _  
  
_ And I hope your friends are many _  
_ And that your laughter's always loud _  
_ To help you when you're lonely _  
_ And pick you  if you fall down _  
  
_ And may your eyes shine bright love _  
_ And learn to see the light _  
_ And take the time to listen _  
_ Decide yourself what's wrong or right _  
  
_ Oh little baby girl _  
_ Sweet little baby girl _  
_ Be strong in this great big world _  
_ Oh little baby girl _  
  
_ Oh little baby girl _  
_ Sweet little baby girl _  
_ I wish I could hold your hand in this great big world _  
_ Oh little baby girl _

The whole time Rachel was singing Quinn was swooning; and apparently so was Beth because when she got off the stage she was also nearly tackled by the little girl.

“Thank you so much Rachel,” she said into her hair. “I love you,” and Rachel reveled in the little girl that very well could have blown her life apart but instead became family. When Rachel pulled back she cupped Beth’s cheek.

“I know our relationship is sort of complicated but-”

“You’re like a mom to me Rachel,” Beth cut her off. “Just in case you’re ever confused as to how I  feel… I know it’s complicated but… you were the person that saved my Mama when she needed someone the most and that is why you’re also a mom to me; even though I don’t call you that.”

“And you were the person that saved my Mom my when she needed it the most,” Rachel told her as her eyes drifted up to a watching Shelby. Beth smiled and hugged her again. When the hug was over Beth made her way back to her seat and Rachel hopped back up on stage. And she was wiping the tears off of her face.

“We have one more song for you all and then the stage will be all yours,” she said and waited as all the kids cheered. “Up next i s the woman who raised Beth to b e the amazing little girl that she is and will also continue to raise her to become an amazing woman, pleas e welcome to the stage… Beth’s Mom ,” all the little kids cheered as Shelby took the mic from Rachel. 

“I have been introduced onto many stages in my lifetime but never have I been introduced as Beth’s mom… and I kind of love it,” her eyes landed on Beth. “Being your mom has been the greatest gift. When I made the decision to adopt it was the best decision I ever made… but when I chose a little girl who was already a part of my other daughter’s life I had no idea that it would change me,” her eyes drifted to a watching Rachel; who was standing with Quinn on one side and Puck on the other.

And it was perfect. 

“Because not only did I get an amazing little girl; I got a whole family,” she  fought the tears and then  winked at Rachel before she  looked back to Beth. “I love you monkey… and I always will.” She winked  again  and the music started.

 _ Time it was I had a dream _  
_ You're the dream come true _  
_ And  If I had the world to give _  
_ I'd give it all to you. _  
_ I'll take you to the mountains _  
_ I will take you to the sea _  
_ I'll show you how this life became  _

_ A miracle to me. _  
  
_ You'll fly away _  
_ but take my hand until that day _  
_ So, when they ask how far love goes _  
_ When my job's done, you'll be the one who knows. _  
  
_ All the things you treasure most _  
_ Will be the hardest won _  
_ I will watch you struggle on _  
_ Before the answers come _  
_ But I won't make it harder _  
_ I'll be there to cheer you on _  
_ I'll shine the light that guides you down _  
_ The road you're walking on _  
  
_ You'll fly away _  
_ but take my hand until that day _  
_ So when they ask how far love goes _  
When my job's done, you'll be the one who knows.  
  
_ Before the mountains call to you _  
_ Before you leave this home _  
_ I want teach your heart to trust _  
_ As I will teach my own _  
_ But sometimes I will ask the moon _  
_ Where it shined upon you last _  
_ And shake my head and laugh and say _  
_ It all went by too fast _  
  
_ You'll fly away _  
_ but take my hand until that day _  
_ So when they ask how far love goes _  
_ When my job's done, you'll be the one who knows. _

Again the song ended and again Beth was up and out of her seat. Rachel, Quinn, and Puck watched on as Beth and Shelby hugged in a way that proved to all three of them that they had made the right choice ten years ago.

Not that they ever doubted it.

There was a lot of a pain the day that Quinn and Puck gave their baby girl to Rachel’s mom and in the days and months that followed; but there was also a lot of love.

And at the end of the day; there is only love.

Shelby pulled away from Beth and the kid went back to her seat as Shelby made her way over to the other three watching.

“That was beautiful Shelby,” Rachel said.

“Yeah well it was meant for you too… I love you both so much,” she looked over at the smiling faces of Quinn and Puck. “Hell I love all of you,” as they chatted the kids started chanting we want to sing, over and over…

And over again.

So Rachel got up to the stage and told them all to start picking songs to sing.  And that is how for the rest of the party Rachel played DJ for a group of ten year olds while Quinn watched in awe. And  Rachel watched proudly as those kids butchered some of the greatest songs ever written.

Well most of them butchered the songs.

Beth… was wonderful.

She did have amazing genes after all… also incredible  tutelage from her mother.

And Rachel.

No one really ever knew what to call Rachel in regards to Beth.

But it didn’t matter what she was called all that mattered was that there was only love.

Always.

* * *

Rachel walked into  Beth’s Hideaway, and saw that Noah was already drinking with Brittany and she laughed to herself.  They were all so damn co-dependent.

After Beth’s birthday party; the girls went home and on the way Quinn discovered she had gotten a voice mail while at the party and as it turned out there was a production company out in LA that wanted to buy her script. 

But because she was  way  too pregnant to fly she had to go down to her agent’s office and work on  negotiations via  a  conference call. And once that was done they had to work on how much creative control Quinn would have over filming if any… and that was taking time.

And when Quinn was home Rachel was at work; so needless to say even though Quinn was in the same city and came home every night they were still barely seeing each other… for the last week anyway.

And she knew that she wasn’t as bad off as Brittany and Puck were but still she wanted to sulk with them; and when she called Noah he told her to come join them for their weekly night of drinking and sulking.

“Hey Rachel,” Brit tany greeted. “Why are you here;  your girlfriend didn’t up and leave you?”

“My wife and no she didn’t, I just-”

“Oh shit!” Brittany cut her off. “Right, shit… Santana is my wife too,” Brittany giggled. “Sometimes I forget,” she said before downing her shot. “But I’m sorry you were talking.”

“I just-”

“She can’t hang because Quinn is busy right now being a  big shot Hollywood writer and she’s missing her,” Puck cut Rachel off this time as he taunted her. Luckily for him she knew him well enough to know he was teasing. “She doesn’t know what we’re going through.”

“Oh I don’t,” Rachel’s head whipped in his direction. “Because I believe I do, I mean it was me who dealt with four years of being apart from Quinn… four fucking years Noah!” 

“Whoa babe,” he said lifting his hands. “Calm yourself… I was just kidding.” He poured her a shot and slid it across the bar to her. “Take that and cool off,” he said and she stopped pouting long enough to do the shot.  Once she finished her shot there was another one waiting for her. She looked at Noah with her eyebrows arched and fire in her eyes.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Just trying to get you caught up,” he shrugged. And she  laughed and downed that shot as well; only to see a third one waiting.

And three hours later when Quinn stopped by  The Hideaway to get her she was drunk off of her ass.

“Puck!” Quinn scolded at the sight of her drunk wife.

“Qwwwwuinnnn!” Rachel slurred as she hopped off her stool; tipping it over, and rushed over to Quinn. Quinn  caught her  before she could fall into her.

“Hey baby,” Quinn said trying desperately to show that she was angry which was incredibly hard to do with Rachel looking so freaking adorable.

“Heeeeyyyyyy,” Rachel reached up and started petting Quinn’s hair. “You’re so pretty.”

“Thanks.”

“And I’m so lucky that I’m the one that gets to kiss you.”

“Aw,” both Puck and Brittany said at the same time; Quinn giggled at her drunk en friends.

“And love you.”

“Aw,” the two said again and this time Quinn rolled her eyes.

“And fuc-”

“Rachel!” Quinn cut her off and Rachel only giggled and looked back at Noah and Brittany.

“No  aw, that time suckers… that’s right I get to do that too,” she said and Quinn shook her head as Puck and Brittany giggled like twelve year old boys.

“Come on baby I’m taking you home,” Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

“To fuc-”

“Rachel!” Quinn scolded again and Rachel sniggered. Quinn glared at Puck as she pulled Rachel out of the bar. “I’ll deal with you tomorrow!”  She said to him and  Rachel wagg ed her finger at Puck; mocking Quinn slightly.

But  Quinn wasn’t mad.

How could she be when Rachel was so cute.

Once they were safely in the taxi on their way home Rachel cuddled into Quinn’s side and let out a loud groan.

“Quinn… I don’t feel so good.”

“Yeah, wait until tomorrow,” Quinn laughed and Rachel dropped her head onto Quinn’s shoulder and looked up at her.

“Baby, don’t pick on me,” she whined.

“Okay… when we get home, I’ll take care of you.”

“You will?” Rachel’s eyes brightened.

“Always,” Quinn said and watched a smile form on her sleepy face.

“I love you,” Rachel hummed as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. 

“And I love you.”

“Did you get it?” Quinn heard Rachel whisper.

“Get what?”

“Everything you wanted,” she said quietly.

“Yes,” Quinn answered. She knew that Rachel was talking about the  negotiations for the movie but Quinn couldn’t help but think about her whole life and how she had gotten everything she had ever wanted.

The girl of her dreams, the career she always dreamed of, the chance to keep Beth in her life,  a baby on the way, and love.

Always love.

There is only love; and through the years she had gotten more love than she could’ve dreamed of and it was perfect.

“That’s good,” Rachel mumbled and  then she snored… and Quinn laughed. She knew that Rachel was happy for her. And she knew that Rachel would celebrate her script being sold; in her Rachel way that always makes Quinn feel lucky to be loved by her.

But that would be tomorrow of course.

When she was alert, and awake… and  hung over.

Quinn grumbled at the thought and then she shrugged.

They’d get to celebrating eventually.

And they did.

And as always Rachel made it perfect, and wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Meet Me Halfway by Kenny Loggins. 
> 
> The song that Puck and Quinn sang to Beth was Let Them be Little by Billy Dean.
> 
> The song Rachel sang was Baby Girl by Will Hoge.
> 
> The song Shelby sang was The One Who Knows by Dar Williams.


	21. You're My Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of respect I felt I needed to write this author’s note. When I first planned and wrote this chapter it was well before Cory’s death and when I planned the baby’s birthday I did it in honor of my girlfriend’s grandson whose birthday is July 12th and since I literally counted back forty weeks for when Quinn got pregnant it was too late to change it. I meant no harm as like I said before this was written months and months before it happened.

_ “It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight.” _

_ \-- Vladimir Nobokov; Lolita _

/

Rachel  had decided to make Quinn breakfast knowing that her wife could go into labor any second. She was due the next day  and she was bitchy, tired, whiny… and bitchy.

And Rachel wanted to do something nice for her.

She remembered  back to  when Quinn was pregnant with Beth and aside from the occasional grumpy morning Quinn was actually very pleasant for her entire pregnancy. But unlike last time… this time Quinn was a bitch… not the whole time, but definitely recently. Especially the last few days; so Rachel knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was going to happen soon.

She also remembered that  last time  during Quinn’s occasional bouts of bitchiness the one thing that worked was bacon; so that is why she got up very early and decided to make her girl breakfast in bed.

Quinn was slowly waking from her sleep when Rachel came into the bedroom carrying a tray with eggs, French toast and bacon… along with juice and decaffeinated coffee. She laughed internally as Quinn started sniffing; while still half asleep and once  she  caught a whiff of the bacon her eyes popped open and she looked over at her wife.

Quinn was roused from her sleep with one of her favorite smells and as her eyes popped open she was greeted with one of her favorite sights… Rachel.

And Rachel with bacon was even better.

“Hey,” Quinn said sleepily as she tried to adjust and move into a sitting position. After several attempts and a few cuss words Quinn was finally sitting upright and Rachel was able to put the tray down in front of her. “Baby… what’s this for?”

“Just for you being you,” Rachel said sweetly and Quinn swooned. 

Yup, she still swooned; even all these years later.

“And I know you’ve been stressed out with the… with the…” she trailed off because  she didn’t want to wake the sleeping giant- so to speak- but it was too late.

“With the being too fat to move,” Quinn finished for her and Rachel cursed herself for her stupid stammering.

“No baby, you’re not fat,” Rachel took a seat beside her on the bed and saw that Quinn was rolling her eyes. “You’re pregnant… it’s normal.”

“I don’t think it’s normal to be this fat,” she said before tearing into a piece of bacon and Rachel had enough tact and of course brains in her head to not make a comment about how she was eating. She just kept her mouth shut and let Quinn talk.  “I mean,” she continued muffled as she talked with her mouth full. “I wasn’t this fat for Beth… or this hungry.”

“Well you were a teenager when you had Beth,” Rachel said and instantly wished she could take the words back. They were still hanging in the air- if it were a cartoon she could pull them out of the air and stuff them back into her mouth… but this wasn’t a cartoon.

This was real life.

And this was Quinn she  had  just said those words to.

And as she looked at her wife who  had hurt and anger in her eyes,  she thought-  One of  these days I’ll learn.

“Oh so now I’m old too,” Quinn said the words Rachel knew she was going to hear. “I’m old and fat.”

“No of course not baby,” Rachel tried but Quinn was giving her a dirty look. “Quinn please don’t be mad at me I-” she stopped talking when Quinn put her hand on her stomach. “What… What is it?”

“My  water just broke,” she said.  Rachel’s mouth dropped open and she hopped up off the bed like it was on fire. She looked down at the clearly defined wetness on the bed and it took her body a few minutes to catch up with her brain.

Which was going a mile a minute.

And then she caught up and she headed for the door.

“We need to call 911… or boil water or,” and with that she was gone.

“Or call my doctor,” Quinn said as she continued to eat her bacon.

“Right call the doctor,” Rachel said from the other room. 

“Tell him that my water broke and we’re on the way to the hospital,” Quinn shouted across the apartment; and again went back to her bacon.

“Right okay,” Rachel said walking back into the room carrying the phone. “What are you doing?” She said when she saw the sight before her; Quinn looked up to see her shocked expression.

“Eating?” Quinn said it as a question because wasn’t it obvious what she was doing?

“Quinn you need to get up, and get dressed.”

“I know… but I also need to eat this bacon,” she stuffed another piece into her mouth.

“Quinn!” Rachel shouted and rolled her eyes but at the same time the call connected. “Yes um… D-Dr.  Williams please,” she said into the phone and walked back out of the room. If Quinn wasn’t going to panic neither was she.

That  attitude lasted all of twenty seconds.

Twenty seconds later; Quinn was just finishing up her last piece of bacon when  Rachel came storming back  into the room.

“Okay enough of this Quinn… we need to go, you need to get dressed, and we need to get a taxi before I have a goddamn nervous breakdown,” she was at her wits end.

And Quinn just giggled.

“Calm down Rachel,” Quinn told her as she struggled to get out of the bed. Rachel was there in an instant to help her and Quinn’s heart swelled at the action.

“I wish I could,” Rachel told her as she got Quinn to her feet and helped her get dressed. “I don’t understand why you aren’t freaking out.”

“I’m sure I will be,” Quinn promised. “Just please don’t break up with me if I get mean in there,” she asked and this time Rachel swooned.

“Baby,” Rachel cooed. “ I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay.”

“And also, I’ve seen you get mean… it’s not that scary,” and that earned her a glare from Quinn HBIC style; but Rachel certainly wasn’t scared.

A little turned on.

But definitely not scared.

“You don’t scare me Quinn… you never have,” she said. “Now let’s go,” she grabbed the back pack that had clothes for Quinn and the baby in it and she nearly shoved Quinn out the door.

* * *

“How is she doing?” Santana asked as she finally arrived into the waiting room where Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Rachel’s dads, and Quinn’s mom and Richard waited.

“She’s doing okay,” Brittany said and heard a few grumbles behind her. “I mean health wise she’s fine… but she is very, very, um…”

“Bitchy,” Kurt finished for her and Brittany nodded.

“Yeah that.”

“Yeah well m aybe all she needs is her  bff," Santana said and walked toward the room that Brittany had pointed to. When she opened the door she saw Quinn sitting up on the bed and Rachel was beside her.

Rachel was holding a wet cloth to Quinn’s head and trying to feed her ice chips.

“I don’t fucking want ice chips… I want a fucking hamburger!!” She shouted and Rachel curled her lip in disgust. 

“Well you can’t have one right now,” Rachel told her and Santana heard Quinn growl. 

“Hey bitches,” she said as she walked  into the room and that was when she saw Quinn’s fierce glare land on her.

“Well look who finally showed up.”

“I’m here  ain’t I?” Santana said with a bite to her tone and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Santana… my water broke yesterday… I have been in this hospital for eighteen fucking hours… and you finally showed up,” Santana could tell she was upset and she said the only things she could think of.

“Yeah but you still haven’t shit out the kid yet, right? So I didn’t miss anything,” she was trying to make light of it but that only pissed Quinn off even more.

“That’s not the fucking point!” She screamed and tried to get up but Rachel held her down.

“Baby,” Rachel said sweetly but Quinn ignored her and continued her rant.

“If this kid wasn’t the biggest fucking pain in my ass… and I mean that quite literally… he would have already been born and my so-called best friend would have missed it,” and Quinn knew she had crossed a line when she saw the hurt in Santana’s eyes. She tried to take it back but it was too late.

“Oh I’m sorry if the world doesn’t stop for you Q… I’m sorry that my tour with Pink… with fucking PINK isn’t as important to you as it is to me, and I’m sorry that I didn’t know ahead of fucking time that you were going to go into labor early when I happened to be all the way across the fucking country in the middle of a fucking concert.”

“San,” Rachel tried but stopped when Santana held her hand up.

“No Rachel, you don’t have to tell me to behave for Quinn’s sake, or on Quinn’s fucking behalf, because I’m gone,” and with that Santana left the room in tears. If she had looked back she would’ve seen that Quinn was in tears too.

“Do you want me to,” Rachel was going to ask if Quinn wanted her to go after Santana but Quinn was shaking her head no; so she left it at that. Quinn and Santana would work it out eventually. She was just sad that they were fighting on the day that Quinn and Rachel’s son was going to be born.

/

Santana stormed out of the delivery room and into the waiting room; she walked right by all of Quinn’s family and friends and out of the building. Brittany looked around at all the confused faces and she followed her wife. 

She caught up to her near the front door.

“What happened?” She called and Santana turned around.

“Nothing happened… I left my tour behind to come here and get yelled at by my best friend for  not being here sooner… fuck her.”

“San-”

“No Brittany no… I swear to god if you take her side right now,” Santana was angry and upset. That much was obvious but Brittany knew exactly why Quinn was so upset and she needed for Santana to know as well. 

“This isn’t about sides San,” she said softly and could see that her wife was calming down. “I know that Quinn hurt you in there, that much is obvious… but baby she is really stressed out right now and she’s worried,” Santana’s eye brows lifted at those words.

“Worried? Why worried?” Brittany could hear the panic in her tone and she needed to set her straight.

“Nothing bad has happened,” Brittany told her and she released a heavy sigh and then calmed herself down enough to listen to what her wife was saying. “Quinn is just… well she’s Quinn; you know if things don’t go the way she expects or wants them to go then she starts to worry and get stressed out. And the doctor’s told her that she needs to stop stressing out because that isn’t good for the baby.”

“Okay,” Santana said and she could feel the anger leaving her. “But I mean  you said everything is okay,” Brittany nodded. “So  then what is the deal with the kid?”

“Nothing,” she shrugged. “He’s just taking his time. “I mean it’s nice and warm inside there… why would he want to  leave?" Santana shuddered at the  imagery.  


“Gross Britt… never say anything like that ever again,” Brittany giggled. “But Quinn said something about eighteen hours,” Brittany nodded. “Why is it taking so long?”

“I don’t know… I just know that her water broke but she didn’t go into labor  for real  until like six hours ago and it’s not even the tough labor yet. Quinn is just worried and stressing herself out… and being mean. She wasn’t just mean to you Santana… she’s been really mean to Rachel and the nurses… she even threw a bedpan at an orderly.” At that Santana giggled.

“She just needs to calm down before things do start going wrong.”

“And I didn’t help,” Santana rested her hands on her hips now feeling really guilty about her fight with her best friend.

“No… but you didn’t know any of this either.”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I’m going back in there.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea San,” she could tell that Brittany was worried too. “I mean  more stress could mean really bad things and-”

“I promise I won’t stress her out,” she winked and Brittany knew she wouldn’t.

When Santana again walked into Quinn’s room she was greeted by a similar sight. Rachel was still patting he head with the cloth but this time Quinn was n’t grumbling and she was taking Rachel’s offer of ice chips.

“Hey,” Santana said softly and both girls looked over at her. Quinn’s eyes locked on her own  and they both knew it was okay.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time. And just like that everything was fine.

Until Quinn’s fingers nearly ripped at the bed sheet below her as she clenched her fist into them. 

“Fucking Christ,” she said through her teeth. 

“What?” Rachel asked with worry in her tone and Santana rushed to her side.

“G-G-Get a nurse… some-something is happening,” and with that Santana was out of the  room and Rachel was  staring at her amazing wife.

Fear and love crossing her face at the same time.

“W-What is it?”

“I don’t know baby,” Quinn grunted and fisted the sheet again. “OW fucking Ow!!!!” She shouted and that was when the nurse entered followed closely by Santana.

“What’s wrong?” The nurse asked Quinn as she pulled the sheet up to see what was happening.

“I-I-I don’t know but it’s not good right? Something is wrong isn’t it?” Quinn was scared and her trembling voice alone had both Rachel and Santana worried. Luckily those worries were short-lived because when the nurse spoke again both Quinn and Rachel smiled.

“Nothing is wrong sweetie,” the nurse told her. “You’re just crowning.”

“What the fuck is that?” Santana asked from behind them and they all laughed. “What?”

“It means the baby is about to be born.”

“Like right now? Ugh… gross,” Santana jumped as far away as fast as she could and again the nurse laughed. 

“Not right this second,” the nurse assured Santana. “Let me page the doctor,” she walked over to the phone and paged Quinn’s doctor. 

“But why does it… fucking hell,” Quinn winced in pain again. “Why does it feel different than last time?”

“Every baby is different sweetie… he might be positioned a little differently,” she said moving between Quinn’s legs again to check on h er again. “Or maybe he’s kicking … it could be anything.”

“Ooh a little soccer player,” Rachel said with a grin.

“Not now Rach,” Quinn grumbled and Rachel shrugged. The nurse looked over at Santana and gave her a saddened smile. 

“I’m sorry dear but you’re going to have to leave.”

“Gladly,” Santana said holding her hands in the air and moving away from the bed as fast as she could. At the door she looked back at Quinn and smiled. “Break a leg dude,” and with that she was gone and the nurse was laughing. A moment later the doctor came in.

“So are we ready to have this little guy,” he said in a cheery voice and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“I was ready eighteen hours ago,” she dead panned and the doctor smirked taking the position the nurse had just been in.

“Ha! Too bad he wasn’t,” the doctor joked but it fell on deaf ears.

No one was amused.

He just laughed to himself.

“Tough room.”

/

“AHHHHHH!! Fucking FUCK!! Seriously Rachel… why did I let you do this to me?” Quinn screamed in between pushes. 

“I didn’t do it I-”

“I mean why did I let you talk me into this?”

“It was your idea,” Rachel said and then she was met with Quinn’s fierce glare and she thought about maybe just letting Quinn blame her for this but then Quinn spoke and Rachel could only laugh.

“Then why the fuck didn’t you talk me out of it!!!” She shouted and Rachel put the cool cloth back to Quinn’s head.

“Because you want this,” Quinn glared again.  “You want to be mommies with me and you want to watch our little baby boy grow,” Quinn’s glare turned into a grin and then another contraction hit her. 

“Oh god fuck!” She yelled.

“I see the head,” the doctor exclaimed and Rachel look over at him and then back at Quinn.

“Okay baby… you’re almost there,” Rachel wiped her forehead again.

“ I don’t want to do it anymore,” Quinn whined.

“I know you don’t but it’s just a little longer… you’re doing so  well.”

“I love you,” Quinn whined and a smile spread across Rachel’s face.

“I love you too angel,” Rachel replied.

“One more big push Quinn,” the doctor told her and Quinn looked at Rachel with pleading eyes.

“One more baby… you can do this,” Quinn nodded as sweat poured down her face, she squeezed Rachel’s hand tight; and then she pushed. And when she couldn’t push any more she heard more than felt that the baby was out.

Because what she heard was the sweet sound of her baby crying.

And his lungs sounded good.

She let her head flop back against the bed and she let her eyes flutter closed.

“You did it baby, you were great,” she head Rachel and then she felt her lips press against her temple. 

“He sounds good,” Quinn said softly.

“Yeah he does.”

“He sounds like Rachel Berry’s son,” Quinn said with a tired giggle. 

“Because he is,” Rachel said with a wink.

“Here is your little boy,” the nurse said and then she was handing a little bundle of blue blanket to Quinn… and Rachel beamed with pride as she watched Quinn take the baby and stare down at him.

“He’s beautiful,” Quinn said taking her eyes off of her little angel and looking over at her goddess of a wife.

“Of course Quinn… he looks like you,” Rachel said.

“But he has your eyes,” Quinn told her. “At least so far,” it was then that Rachel finally took notice of her baby boy with light blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes.

“Oh wow!” Rachel exclaimed. They knew there was a possibility that the baby could have brown eyes as the donor had a history of brown eyes in his family but she didn’t get her hopes up.

But now it didn’t matter.

Her baby boy had her eyes and she hoped with all her heart that they wouldn’t change.

“So does little Mr. Berry-Fabray have a name?” The nurse asked.

“Yeah,” Quinn said with a yawn and then she looked back at her baby. “Noah,” she said to him more than to the nurse.

“It’s beautiful,” the woman said and Quinn only nodded; still not removing her eyes from the miracle in her arms.

And Rachel was right there with her.

/

As soon as they took the baby away to run all the tests and get him cleaned up Quinn passed out… like literally passed out and that was when Rachel ducked out of the room to share the news with their friends and family.

As soon as she was out of the room Santana was there.

“Is… Is she- is he-”

“They’re both okay, and they’re both beautiful,” she answered and there was a collective sigh heard around the waiting room.

“Can we see them?”

“Not yet,” Rachel told her. “Quinn is sleeping and the baby is with the nurses getting checked out… but soon,” she told them.  The crowd of their friends dispersed as some went to get food, others coffee; and the rest just relaxed back in the waiting room.

Santana however, just stared at Rachel.

“You did good shrimp,” she said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… you kept that crazy bitch sane enough to get through this,” Rachel giggled at that.

“And you… are you and Quinn-”

“We’re good,” Rachel  challenged that with a knowing look. “We are… we’ll talk and it’ll all be good, I promise.”

“Okay,” Rachel said letting out a heavy sigh and finally letting the events of the day wash over her. Santana could tell.

“Congratulations Rachel,” she said softly and Rachel smiled at her friend. “You’re going to b e an amazing mom.”

“Thank you,” Rachel said with a tired smile and that was when Santana pulled her into a hug; and Rachel gladly collapsed into her embrace.

* * *

Several hours later…  Quinn was awake,Noah was in her arms, and she was in a private room. Rachel poked her head inside.

“Are you two up for some visitors?” She asked and Quinn nodded with a smile on her face. She knew their friends and family had been there earlier and then went home while she rested. She knew that they were anxious to see her, meet the new addition to the family, and she couldn’t wait for them to meet him as well.

“Hey,” Quinn greeted them all as her mom, Richard, Hiram, Leroy, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Rachel all piled into the room. Sawyer was still on tour. 

And it was a good thing she had a private room.

“Hey little guy,” Judy said as she hovered over Quinn’s arm to get a closer look at the boy.

“Do you want to hold him mom?” Judy nodded furiously and Quinn handed the baby over to her.

“Oh, he’s just the cutest little things ever,” she squealed and looked down at her grandson.

“What’s his name Q?” Santana asked realizing that no one knew yet what the kid’s name was. Quinn’s eyes landed on Rachel who nodded.

“Well, we wanted to name him something that meant something special to us both,” she said and then everyone in the room looked over at them.  “And we agreed that since I was having  him Rachel  would pick the first name, and I would pick the middle name.” They could see that everyone was waiting for the announcement and Rachel couldn’t wait any longer.

“So we decided on… Noah,” Rachel  blurted out  and saw Puck’s eyes open wide as he looked back and forth between the two girls. 

“And his middle name is Michael,” Quinn continued and they watched as Mike’s eyes popped the same way Puck’s had.

“Really?” Puck aske d and Rachel nodded.

“Quinn,” Mike said and he was clearly touched.

“Look guys,” Rachel said looking between to two still very stunned men. “We wanted him to have a name that was special. And Quinn and I have a lot of special men in our lives but the two of you are our best friends,” she finished and then gasped when Puck’s body collided with her own in a tig ht hug; she could feel that he was crying as he hugged her.

By now the baby had been passed around to all the grandparents and was being handed to Mike; who was still staring in shock at Quinn. When he felt Tina tapping his shoulder he looked over and saw the little boy.

“Here Mike,” she said. “Hold him… he’s gorgeous.” Mike smiled and took the baby.

“Hello there Noah Michael Berry- Fabray," He grinned at him.  “It’s very nice to meet you mister,” and then the baby smiled- or it looked like he smiled- and Mike melted. A nd in that moment Mike decided he definitely wanted one of these… maybe more.

“Tina can we h ave one?” He aske d looking over at her and saw that she was grinning from ear to ear.

“Someday Mike… someday.”

“Good,” he  said with a huge grin; and then he passed the baby to Kurt who squealed at the sight of him. Mike turned his attention back to Quinn and he smiled.

“Thank you Quinn, it’s an honor.”

“You’re welcome Mike,” she said with a wink. Once Kurt and Blaine were done squealing over him; Puck was next in  line and as he took the baby  into his arms he burst into tears.

Rachel and Quinn laughed.

And so did Santana.

“Shut it!” He shouted and then he looked down at the boy in his arms. “Look kid, your moms thought enough of me that they gave you my name; and I’m not sure if I deserve that but I’ll take it… and I promise that I’ll do my best to be the kind of man deserving of this honor… and the kind of uncle that you could maybe one day want to be like. In any case; it does me proud to share my name with you little dude… and I know you’ll make me proud because you are being raised by two of the strongest, most beautiful, most amazing women I know,” he leaned over and kissed the little boy on the head before he handed him off to Brittany who had been clapping wildly.

When she took the baby she melted at the sight of him and looked over at Santana.

“Can we have one?”

“Um…” Santana trailed off and there was a bit of fear and panic in her tone. “I-I don’t think we’re ready for that Britt.”

“Not yet… but we will be,” Brittany said confidently and Santana suddenly felt fear spread throughout her  entire  body. “Here take him and you’ll be wrapped around his finger too. ”

She handed the baby to her very  apprehensive wife.

But Santana did take him and she  did melt.

Dammit- she thought-  Brittany was right.  


She was already wrapped around this little shit’s tiny little fingers.

Then she looked up at the source of this little bundle of trouble and she could do nothing but smile at the sight of her friends. Rachel was cuddled up next to Quinn and as usual they were lost in each other’s eyes.

Santana looked from them and back to the baby that they had just brought into the world and she shook her head. It had been a long and crazy road and through it all it had been Rachel and Quinn.

It had always been Rachel and Quinn.

She couldn’t even remember a time when they weren’t together, and in love… and slowly but surely getting it right.

She looked down into the brown eyes of Noah Michael Berry-Fabray and she couldn’t fight the smile. 

“You are one lucky little dude,” she whispered so that only he could hear; well she knew Brittany could hear too but she didn’t care. “Do you know why?” She looked briefly back at Quinn and Rachel and their stupid loving gaze. “Because your mommies love each other like no  other… they always have, they’re stupid about each other and you are going to be so loved, and so spoiled, and probably highly annoying but it’ll be cool because you’ll have Auntie Tana to help balance that out with a little Lima Heights training,” she winked at him and saw him smile.

Or maybe it was just gas.

Because babies that young don’t really smile.

And why the fuck did she know that?

Okay enough of this.

She took a few steps over to the bed and handed the baby to Rachel; effectively breaking the two women  out of their bliss.

For a different kind of bliss altogether.

“He’s incredible Q,” she said to Quinn and then she patted Rachel’s shoulder.

“You done good Berry.”

“But I didn’t-”

“Shh, just go with it,” Santana winked at her and then took her spot back where she had been standing.

“So Rachel,” Leroy’s voice sounded into the quiet room and Rachel looked up at her daddy. “When is it going to be your turn?”

“Bite your tongue daddy,” she  scolded and he merely giggled. “Give us a little time to enjoy this one before you want another okay?”

“Okay,” he agre ed. “I kind of like this one anyway .”

“Oh good,” Hiram dead panned as he glared at his inappropriate husband; Leroy just laughed harder.

/

A while after everyone had gone home Rachel was changing Noah’s diaper in the little portable bed and Quinn watched from her bed; with a stupid smitten grin across her mouth.

“You’re good at that,” Quinn said and Rachel looked over at her with a smile across her lips.

“Yeah well I have to be as this is going to be my job for quite some time,” she winked and finished putting the  diaper; then she wrapped him back u p. She brought him over to Quinn and placed him in her arms. 

She cuddled next to them and pulled out the birth certificate. 

“So he wanted to come a little early,”  Rachel said with a giggle.

“Yeah if you count  eighteen  fu-" she stopped herself from cursing and looked down at the baby. “Eighteen hours of labor early,” Quinn said sarcastically and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“I meant earlier than his due date,” Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

_ Noah Michael Berry-Fabray _

_ July 12 , 2020 _

_ 6 lbs. 11 oz. 19 inches _

She smiled and ran her fingers over the name and statistics and then she looked at Rachel. 

“We just need to sign it,” she said and Rachel pulled out a pen. “You go first,” Quinn told her and Rachel swooned and then she signed her name to the form. When she was done she took Noah out of Quinn’s arms and watched as she signed it.

Once it was done Quinn tucked it away with the other paperwork and then cuddled close to her girl and her baby boy.

“You’re my little angel,” Quinn said pressing a sweet kiss to her baby boy’s head. “And you’re my angel too,” she winked at Rachel.

“You’re the angel babe,” Rachel told her and then Quinn kissed her.

“I love you Rachel Berry-Fabray.”

“I love  you Quinn Berry-Fabray,” Rachel told her and then looked down at the baby in her arms. They had done  well.  


Well Quinn had  done  well.

And next it would be her turn .

But not yet… even though she suddenly felt like being pregnant is exactly what she wanted,  but  she knew now was definitely not the time and  she shook the thoughts out of her head.

She was going to wait until Noah was at least one before she let herself get excited by that idea.  


Well before she let herself get too excited by it.

“What are you thinking?” Quinn asked and Rachel smiled.

“Just about the fact that we are a family,” Quinn’s smile widened. “I mean we were Rachel and Quinn before but now we’re the Berry-Fabray family… and I like the sound of that.”

“I like the sound of that too. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Angel by Aerosmith.


	22. Right Where I Belong

_ “I can hardly wait, to see you come of age. But I guess we’ll both just have to be patient. Yes it’s a long way to go, but in the meantime… before you cross the street, take my hand. Life is just what happens to you, while you’re busy making other plans. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.” _

_ \-- John Lennon; “Beautiful Boy” lyrics _

/

Rachel  was struggling between the two sides of herself.

On the one hand she wanted nothing more than to continue playing to role that she had always dreamed of playing. But on the other hand she wanted to be home with her baby boy and her amazing wife. The last four months had been a whirlwind of emotions. 

Late night feedings took a toll on her work… not enough to be noticeable but she was Rachel Berry after all and she expected nothing short of perfection from herself. But there was also no way she was going to miss out on the fun- and not so- fun parts of being a parent. And there was also no way she was going to make Quinn do it all. 

She could handle both career and family.   


And she would.

She just needed to realize that she could be a little less hard on herself and then she would be fine; but again… she is Rach el Berry and she wanted perfection .

She was stressing herself out and she knew she needed to just take a few steps back, take a few breaths, and remember that it was all about the small moments.

Which led her to this moment… Sunday morning;  Quinn was still sleeping and she was holding a fussing Noah in the living room, trying to keep him quiet enough to let Quinn sleep a little longer. 

“Shh, shh little angel we need to let your Mama sleep,” she looked down at her little boy with his big brown eyes and remembered that it was all worth it. The stress, the frustrations, the struggling…

It was all worth it.

Because in this little boy’s eyes was right where she belong ed .

“Shh, shh… ” she tried again to settle him down and then she started to sing and just like always; it worked. He stared up at her with wonder and a small grin across his mouth that was exactly like Quinn’s and Rachel giggled.

“Oh you’re going to be a little stud just like your Mama with that grin… and that face, aren’t you?” She asked him and he started to cry again so Rachel started to sing again.

“ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful… beautiful boy, ” she sang and he settled down again. What she didn’t know was that Quinn was watching from the doorway.

And she was just as  enamored with her wife as she was that very first day.

/

Quinn had woken up to the sounds of Noah’s crying and she sat bolt upright in bed and looked around the room; he wasn’t there.

And neither was Rachel.

And then she heard  Rachel’s muffled voice trying to soothe her baby so she smiled and  lay back down. She reflected on the last four months and smiled fondly. She knew Rachel was struggling between work and home.

She knew she wanted Broadway as much as ever; especially now that she was starring in  Funny Girl.  


But she also knew that she wanted to be home as well.

She wanted the late night feedings, and the love of her baby boy surrounding her the way it was surrounding Quinn; she knew that Rachel was torn but also had all the faith in the world that Rachel would figure out a way to balance it all.

She was Rachel Berry after all.

After lying there for a few moments listening to her amazing wife trying to keep the baby quiet so she could sleep a little longer she got up.

She missed them.

And as she made her way out into the living room she saw Rachel  standing up and  rocking Noah in her arms as she quietly sang to the boy. And she smiled as her son looked up at Rachel completely lost in her.

And Quinn  sure knew that feeling.

And she watched.

After a few minutes she couldn’t take it anymore and she stepped fully into the room.

“Hey baby,” she said softly and Rachel whipped around to look at her with a look of worry on her face.

“Oh Quinn… I’m sorry I tried to keep him quiet so that you could sleep and-” her words were cut off as Quinn stepped closer and pressed a kiss to those amazing lips; Rachel moaned into it.

“It’s okay Rachel,” she said after pulling out of the kiss and opening her eyes to see a dazed look on her wife’s beautiful face. “I was up as soon as he started crying. I heard you with him, but I missed you guys,” she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and shrugged.

And Rachel smiled wide.   


Quinn was so freaking  adorable.

“Well… I have the morning off and I want to spend it with my babies,” Rachel told her. This time it was Q uinn’s smile  that  widened. “I’m all yours... for a few hours at least so is there anything you want to do?”

“Yeah… you,” Quinn waggled her eyebrows. “But I don’t think Noah is going to let that happen,” she sounded defeated and Rachel chuckled humorlessly. Oh how she wished they could be doing  that right now.

“I wish,”  there was  desperation in her tone and Quinn couldn’t help but chuckle as well.  


“But since that can’t happen with this little guy,” she leaned over and kissed his forehead.  “I was thinking… what  do you think about spending the morning the way we used to spend our free Sunday mornings?”  Rachel nodded. “Let’s introduce Noah to his first Berry-Fabray Sunday morning family ritual.” She watched as Rachel’s smile dropped.

“But it’s November babe… it’s cold.”

“Yeah?” Quinn was confused.

“He’ll be cold,"  Rachel said seriously and  Quinn couldn’t help but grin ; which in turn made Rachel pout.

“I’m sorry baby but he lives in New York… he’ll have to get used to it sooner or later.”

“Okay… later then,” she said matter-of-factly,  Quinn stepped closer and, reached up; she tucked a loose hair behind Rachel’s ear.

“We’ll bundle him up nice and warm and we won’t stay out long okay?” Quinn said and she could see that Rachel was softening on the idea.

“Okay… but only for a little while.”

“Yes.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Quinn winked. “Now come on… let’s go bundle him up and treat him to his first New York City Sunday morning walk.

“I love you Quinn,” she saw Quinn’s eyes brighten and her smile widen at those words.

“I love you,” she said softly and leaned over to capture her lips in another sweet kiss. When she felt Rachel’s tongue push into her mouth, she felt herself getting turned on and quickly pulled out of the kiss.

“Mm, no… we-we can’t,” she  saw fire in Rachel’s eyes. “S-Stop looking at me like that.”

“When he’s taking a nap?” Rachel suggested.

“You bet your sweet ass,” Quinn  told her and Rachel nodded furiously . 

As they headed off to Noah’s room to get him ready for their outing both women had their minds elsewhere.

Until Noah’s crying snapped them both out of fantasy land.

Having a kid was the most sexually frustrating thing ever.

But it was right where they belonged.

* * *

Puck was working on the set up before the club opened for the night; along with the bartenders  and the wait staff; just  like he did every single night but tonight was different.

And it was different because  when he looked up he greeted with a beautiful sight. Standing in the doorway was the girl of his dreams; whom he hadn’t seen months.

And who m he missed desperately.

“W-What what are you doing here?” He asked in shock to which Sawyer merely smiled and  stepped closer.

“This is right where I belong,” she responded.

“But-” was all he got out because as soon as she was close enough she cupped the back of his head, and pulled him into a heated kiss; it may have  even  made his toes curl. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back with just as much desire and passion.

And in that moment she knew she had made the right choice.

She knew she was home.

When the kiss ended she pulled back only far enough away to  rest her forehead against his. She could feel his heavy breath against her skin, and she could practically hear his pounding heart; as it was beating just as rapidly as her own.  


“Why?” Was all he said and she knew exactly what he was asking.

“You set me free,"  she pulled back enough to look into his eyes and she saw him nodding. “You made sure that I followed my dream without any regrets and I did… but what I found was that though I love performing; I don’t love it nearly as much without you by my side. And while I love hanging out in a nightclub night after night; I don’t love it nearly as much as hanging out in this night club. This is right where I belong Noah… here with you. This is my dream come true… and this is home,” the smile that spread across his mouth was all that she needed to know to know that this was definitely where she belonged.

But he needed to know more.

“But you once told me that you loved performing more than anything.”

“And I did… but things changed.”

“How so?”

“Do you remember that first night that we connected,” he nodded his answer because  he’d never  forget it. “I remember telling you that I loved cooking but I could never do it if someone told me  to, and the same  for everything else in my life with the exception of singing right?” He nodded again. “Well singing night after night because someone expected me to  make me love it a little less… and plus you weren’t there,” he smiled again.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure baby, here I get both… I get to perform every night, because I want  to… not because I’m expected to and plus you’re here. This is my life, this is my dream… I love you Noah Puckerman  and I want it all.”

“All of it?” He questioned and they both knew exactly what he was referring to; she merely nodded.

“All of it baby… I want to be your wife and I want to have a family with you. I’m ready to start living this life I didn’t even know I always wanted,” and with that he kissed the hell out of her.

And they remained in their loving bliss for the remainder of the night.

And it was during this night that Puck knew he was going to have to buy a ring sometime soon and he hoped his Jew babe would help him pick out the right one.

* * *

It had been a very long time since Rachel and Quinn  had been able to enjoy a night out; but tonight was a special night. Tonight was the night that Quinn’s movie was  premiering. It had already premiered in Los Angeles the week before and there was no way they would’ve been able to make that one with Rachel’s schedule and Quinn didn’t want to be away from Noah that long anyway.

But tonight was the New York  premiere and they were attending it.

And Santana and Brittany had agreed to come to their place to watch the baby; Brittany couldn’t wait as she planned on testing how Santana would handle it. She was gauging whether  or not  her wife was ready to start a family of their own.

She wasn’t even completely ready herself… not yet.

But she wanted to see where Santana was.

And plus Noah was so squishy,  and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on him.

As soon as Rachel opened the door with Noah in her arms, Brittany squealed.

“Oooh let me see,” she promptly took the baby out of Rachel’s arms and walked into the apartment. Santana and Rachel followed closely behind her.

“Are you sure you got him Brittany because Quinn and I have been taking turns catering to him while trying to get dressed… he’s especially cranky today.”

“Oh so you mean he’s especially a Berry today? ”

“Yeah I got him Rachel,” Santan a and Brittany said simultaneously . Rachel only dignified Santana’s comment with an eye roll.

“Thanks Britt,” she said  before  she rushed into the bathroom where Quinn was putting on her makeup; and the sight took Rachel’s breath away.

“Wow,” she huffed and Quinn looked over and smiled at her gorgeous wife.

“Thanks baby, you look… wow too,” she winked and went back to her makeup. “Where’s our spoiled little prince? Did he finally calm down?”

“Um no…” Rachel shook the naughty thoughts of her wife out of her head and  focused on what the girl had asked. " He’s um… he’s w-with Brittany and…” she trailed off again as her eyes landed on Quinn’s ass which looked especially spectacular in the amazing dress she was wearing. Quinn looked over because she had stopped talking and caught her looking.

“Rach,” she said with a chuckle and Rachel snapped out of her daze. “You like?”

“Mmmm," Rachel  responded to her teasing and Quinn just laughed at her frustrated wife. “You look so fucking hot and it’s been so long… I miss your mouth, and your fingers and your tongue… and your  pus-”

“Rachel!” She cut her off with her mouth gaping open.

“Sorry…" she trailed off and shook her head of the thoughts. “Gosh I feel like Finn,” she  finished and Quinn laughed. She stepped closer to Rachel and circled her arms around her waist. 

“Baby,” she cooed and that did nothing to curb Rachel’s sexual  appetite; in fact it only made her want Quinn more. “We have a whole night to ourselves… Santana and Brittany are staying the night to watch Noah and…” she leaned over and kissed Rachel’s neck; causing the girl to moan and quiver at her touch. “And I rented a hotel room,” she husked into Rachel’s ear. When she pulled back she saw her wide brown eyes nearly popping out and that caused her to laugh again.

“Y-Y-You did?”

“I did,” Quinn winked and then stepped away. “So tonight… you can have my  mouth, and my fingers, and my tongue…” she trailed off and started to put her makeup on again but looked back at Rachel. “And my  pus -”

“Okay Quinn… shut up!” Quinn laughed. “Or I’ll fuck you in the elevator.”

“Hm.”

“Or the taxi.”

“Mm, that sounds-”

“Or the bathroom of the theater.”

“Now we’re talking,” Quinn teased and Rachel turned on her heel to storm out of the bathroom. Quinn giggled and  finished applying her makeup. 

Sometimes she still loved to tease Rachel.

Just like she did all those years ago.

/

About a half hour later; both girls emerged from the bathroom looking amazing in their dresses with their hair and makeup done.

And they came out to a quiet baby, all curled up in Santana’s arms.

“What the fu-”

“Hey… how did you do that?” Quinn cut Rachel’s cuss word off with her question. Both girls were looking at Brittany.

“I didn’t,” she said with a shrug. “He was screaming his head off in my arms and Santana said to let her try and within a few minutes he had stopped crying and was giggling. And then he fell asleep.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Rachel said and then covered her mouth.

“Yeah… it looks like Santana is his favorite aunt.”

“It fucking figures,” Rachel said and Quinn looked at her.

“Rachel what has gotten into you today… have you and Santana switched bodies?”

“Oh Quinn, don’t wish that on me ever!”

“Please Berry,  you would kill to look like this,” Santana whispered so that she didn’t wake the baby. Quinn smiled at her best friend.

“San, you were made for this,” she said and she saw Brittany’s eyes widen and a smile spread across her mouth.

“Fuck you Q!” Again she whispered it.

“That’s what I told her,” Brittany said and all eyes were on the girl holding the sleeping baby. Santana knew in that moment that she was going to have kids with Brittany; no matter how hard she fought it.

But staring down at Rachel and Quinn’s perfect little boy she couldn’t find one single argument as to why not to have one of these.  


But she would at least try to convince Brittany to wait a year or two… or ten.

But really she hoped for two.

And then she would give her wife as many kids as she wanted.

“Well since they seem to have this parenting thing down… better than we do I might add,” Rachel said bitterly. “We should go.”

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed and looked over at her best friends. “Call us if you need us and we’ll be here as soon as possible.

“Don’t worry Quinn,”  Brittany told her.

“Yeah we got this… get your asses out and have a good time,” Santana told her friends and then locked eyes with Quinn. “And congrats on the movie dude,” Quinn smiled.

“Thanks San,” Quinn leaned over and kissed Noah on the forehead and was careful not to wake him.

“Sleep well my prince.” When she moved away Rachel took her place and kissed him as well.

“I love you angel,” she said and as they left the apartment they took one last look at their best friends and knew their baby boy was in good hands.

When they were on the elevator Quinn looked over at Rachel.

“We’re great parents baby,” she said seemingly out of nowhere.

“I know,” Rachel told her with confusion clear on her face.

“I mean… back there you said that apparently Santana and Brittany were better parents than we were and I was just thinking that yeah we’ve been a bit stressed lately but we’re amazing parents.”

“I know,” Rachel stepped closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “That was just my annoyance with Santana for being so good with him.”

“That’s a good thing though right?”

“Yeah,” Rachel said with a huff. “But it’s annoying.”

“I  agree.”

* * *

Quinn pushed Rachel into the big gest stall of the ladies room and locked the door behind them.

“W-What are you doing?” Rachel stammered and Quinn  glanced sideways at her as she hiked her dress up.

“You,” was her answer and then she dropped to her knees on the floor and she thanked god that this was an elegant theater and not some regular movie theater; the floors were  immaculate. 

But that was not her first concern.

No… her first concern was her wife.

She reached up and hiked Rachel’s dress up and could see a clearly defined wet spot on her panties; the vision alone made Quinn shake with need.

It had been so long. 

She peered through the tops of her eyes and saw Rachel looking down at her with lust in those brown eyes.

“Hold this baby,” she said motioning for Rachel to hold her dress up; as soon as Rachel’s hands replaced her own on the dress she focused back on her task. When her eyes landed on those wet panties again; she needed to do more than look.

She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Rachel’s center and licked at the panties. Rachel’s head fell back against the wall and her hand moved instantly to Quinn’s head letting the dress fall down a little.

“Oh baby,” she moaned at the very familiar feeling. It really had been a long time; and for Rachel and Quinn a few weeks was a long time.

She bucked her hips involuntarily as Quinn pulled away; but Quinn only pulled away so that she could yank the panties off of her body; and so what if she actually ripped them.

She’d buy her more.

Like she had done plenty of times before.

She looked back up at Rachel and grasped the hem of the dress that Rachel had dropped.

“Hold this please… or I’ll rip the thing off of you.”

“Mm,” Rachel moaned at the imagery but she took the offending dress into her hand and made a vow to not drop it again. When Quinn looked back at Rachel’s hot, wet, and now completely exposed core she needed her.

She leaned forward again and this time she closed her mouth over Rachel’s swollen clit and sucked it  into her mouth.

“Oh… uh… fuck,” she moaned and fought the urge to tug Quinn’s head and push her deeper. But she needed to hold the dress… she could not let go of the dress this time. She balled her hands into fists around the fabric and tried not to tear it.

It was very expensive.

Meanwhile, Quinn was in heaven as she licked at her wife’s  wetness and loved the taste of it on her tongue. She decided she wanted more so she dipped her tongue lower and with out warning pushed it  deep inside; while her fingers went to work on that swollen nub.

“Oh yeah,” Rachel tried and failed to not s cream as Quinn’s tongue delved deep into her and Quinn’s fingers moved in circles on her clit. She was going to come hard, and she was going to come quickly.

“Oh yes, yes, yes… I’m almost,” she stopped talking and sucked in a breath as her orgasm washed over her. As the stars exploded behind her eyes and she shook through the intense waves of pleasure, Quinn held her up and watched while she moved her tongue to the girl’s clit and lapped slowly; bringing her down from her high in the most pleasurable way possible. 

Once Rachel could feel her limbs again Quinn released her grip on the girl and got to her feet. She was smiling down at Rachel whose eyes were still closed and her breath was still ragged.

Rachel opened her eyes and blinked a few times because of the brightness and what she saw was her angel of a wife, with those hazel eyes shining with arrogance, and her chin shining with her own desire… and that was all she could take. She circled her  hand around Quinn’s head and pulled her into a heated kiss.

She moaned when she could taste herself on Quinn’s tongue but she was finally.

Finally …

Satisfied.

But still hungry at the same time. She wanted Quinn and she wanted her right this  fucking second.

So she took it.

And Quinn… she was stunned; one second Rachel was pulling her into a heated kiss and in the next instant Rachel was pushing her hard into the opposite wall of the bathroom stall. Quinn may have been stunned but she certainly wasn’t protesting… it had been so long.

So long .

Her dress had fallen back to her feet when she stood up but it didn’t take Rachel very long to hike it back up and when those brown eyes met her own she saw a mixture of love and lust; passion and desire; want and need.

“Hold this please,” Rachel said sweetly in that stupid naughty but innocent tone that always had Quinn wet on the spot… and this time was no exception as she took the dress in her hands and held it up.

Rachel ran one hand up Quinn’s inner thigh and then smiled up at her again.

“Open,” she said tapping Quinn’s leg…  it was a simple word. 

One little, simplement word; which normally had no sexual connotation… but the way Rachel said it, and with what Rachel was about to do, it was probably the naughtiest word Quinn had ever heard; and only turned her on even more.

If that was even possible.

And then she opened her legs a little wider; and Rachel smiled as she moved one leg in between Quinn’s. She pressed her fingers against Quinn’s panties and could feel her hard clit through  the wet fabric. She toyed with her clit for several moments; loving the way Quinn’s body reacted to her touch.

“Rach,” Quinn begged. “Please don’t tease… not now,” she said with a slight whine and Rachel knew Quinn needed her as much as she had needed Quinn so she pushed her desire to play with Quinn aside.

They could do that later at the hotel.

Now was the time for quick and dirty.

She pushed Quinn’s panties aside and slid her fingers through all that glorious wetness; that was- and always had been- all for her. She  slipped two fingers slowly into Quinn and watched as Quinn’s body reacted to it; the feeling of Quinn’s hot, wet center tightening around her fingers was a feeling she would never get tired of.

She could do this  every day for the rest of her life.

And hoped she would.

She began a slow in and out motion as she slowly brought Quinn to ecstasy while also pushing  herself closer and closer to another orgasm. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being deep inside the girl you love.

It was amazing.

It was literally indescribable.

There were no words.

“Baby,” Quinn moaned. “M-More please.”

“Fingers?” Rachel asked and watched as Quinn shook her head no and her eyes rolled back because of Rachel’s continued pumping. 

“F-Faster… please,” and with the begging something snapped  inside Rachel and she wanted- needed… to give Quinn what she wanted. And she did as she was told; she moved faster and faster bringing Quinn to a very quick but also very amazing orgasm that hat her seeing stars of her own.

As Quinn came down from her high; she shook through an  aftershock when Rachel pulled her fingers out. And when she opened her eyes she saw Rachel shoving those two fingers into her mouth and licking them clean. Rachel’s eyes opened and locked on hers as she moaned around  her  fingers.

“Mm,” she hummed and slowly pulled her fingers out. “You taste good,” she purred and Quinn felt her body shake at the sounds and sights Rachel was  providing for her.

“S-So do you,” she husked. Her voice was a little scratchy from all the sc reaming and she thanked god that no had walked in while they were going at it. Onc e Quinn could stand on her own;  Rachel stepped back.

And as Quinn cleaned  herself up she could hear Rachel giggling. She looked over at her wife  who was staring at her.

“What?”

“What is it with us… and bathrooms?” At that Quinn laughed too.

“I don’t know,”  Quinn shrugged. “It’s our thing I guess.”

“I guess,” Rachel agreed and reached for her panties.

“Never again do we wait this long again…  got it,” Quinn said.

“Quinn,” Rachel whined, Quinn looked over and saw Rachel holding up her ripped panties; and she laughed. “It’s not funny… what am I supposed to wear now?”

“Go commando.”

“Yeah because that’s classy,” Rachel pouted.

“I’m sorry baby,” Quinn said smugly. Rachel knew she wasn’t the least bit sorry but  she  couldn’t help but let the anger go. Quinn looked so adorable. “I was just so hot for you… I’ll buy you  more.”

“ Yeah but what do I do tonight?”

“You’ll be fine, and also fine,” she emphasized the word and it had the desired effect because Rachel laughed. “It’ll give me more incentive to get out of here and take you back to the hotel where I can have my way with you all night long.”

“I love  you,” Rachel told her.

“I love you too babe,” Quinn leaned over and kissed her and Rachel felt herself becoming turned on again… already. She lightly pushed Quinn off.

“Baby we can’t… I’m so hot for you and we need to get out there and watch your movie  premiere before I start humping your leg right here,” Quinn moaned at that. “Stop,” she begged and Quinn stepped  away from her.

“Too bad we don’t have our baby here huh? He is an immediate  buzz kill,” she said and Rachel nodded.  


“Come on… let’s go celebrat e what a high demand script writer you’re about to become,” Rachel  winked and led Quinn out of the stall. After they cleaned up they made it to their seats just in time for the show to start.

/

Hours later… and another sex marathon later the girls were cuddled in bed trying to sleep  but they were both missing their boy.

“Quinn,” Rachel’s voice sounded into the empty room.

“Hm.”

“Do you think you’ll be happy if you don’t perform anymore?” Quinn furrowed her brow and looked over at Rachel who was staring at her with wonder.

“What do you mean?”

“I just know that you love writing; I mean obviously you love it… that script was spectacular,” Quinn smiled at her praise. “But I know you love performing just as much and I guess what I was asking was… which  would you choose if you were forced to choose?” Quinn’s confused look went away and she smiled. 

“I do love performing and I probably always will but I can’t live wit hout words…  so even if I never got another role as an actress I’d be okay as long as I could still write.” Rach el didn’t say anything she  merely smiled.

She was trying to distract herself from missing Noah by asking Quinn that question- which had been weighing on her mind- but the distraction was short lived.

“I miss him,” Quinn’s words echoed her own thoughts and she looked over at her wife.

“Me too,” Rachel said and it was amazing that one little boy could have changed their lives so completely.

“Would it be incredibly lame for us to, um… go home now instead of staying the night here?” Quinn asked and watched as Rachel’s smiled lit up the room.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Twenty  minutes later they were checked out of the room and in a taxi on their way home. 

Another twenty minutes later; Santana nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard them come through the door.

When Rachel flicked the lights on she saw a pajama clad Santana with a baseball bat in her hand; ready to beat them over the head. They all stared  at each other  for a moment before Santana lowered Quinn’s bat  that she had in college.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She wondered, and it was clear she had been asleep; Brittany got up from the couch rubbing her eyes.

“What’s going on?” She said sleepily.

“We came home because we missed Noah,” Rachel answered both of their questions and Santana rolled her eyes.

“You t wo are so stupid,” she said and put the bat back where she found it. “But we’re not  leaving in the middle of the night because you bitches are needy,” she grumbled as she lead Brittany back to the couch where they got settled back in.

Rachel and Quinn headed for Noah’s room and they heard Santana again.

“And no fucking,” she said angrily. “No one wants to hear that, and you  had a perfectly good hotel room for that.”

“Go to sleep San,” Quinn urged but the girl was already halfway to dreamland.

Rachel and Quinn peeked into Noah’s room and watched their sleeping angel for a few  moments before they quietly crept back to their room. Once they were settled in and cuddling Rachel looked up at  Quinn.

“Were we stupid to come home?”

“No baby… we were missing him and we wanted to be here, so we came here,” Quinn pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. “We’re right where we belong… we’re home.”

“Home,” Rachel said softly as she felt sleep taking her; within a few moments Rachel was asleep and Quinn fell asleep shortly after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song First Time by Lifehouse.


	23. The Seasons of My Life

_ “You have to die a few times before you can really live."  
_

_ \-- Charles Bukowski; The People Look Like Flowers at Last _

/

Rachel  and Quinn were cuddled in bed. It was very early… probably about five in the morning but they had just put Noah back to sleep after the boy kept them up for an hour; for the third time since they put him to bed the night before and the girls were taking advantage of the moment of peace.

They both knew that they should be trying to sleep as much as  possible but they also basked  in the moments alone that they got; especially since lately they were few and far between.

“I like this,” Rachel said with a contented sigh.

“Mm,” Quinn hummed in agreement. She loved her son more than anything in the world; but sometimes she missed the carefree days when she and Rachel were very much like horny teenagers.

 A sentiment that Rachel confirmed a moment later.

“I love Noah with everything in me but sometimes I miss it you know?” Quinn nodded with a lazy smile on her mouth as Rachel pretty much quoted her thoughts. “I miss being able to fuck you against the door without a worry in the world.” Quinn giggled at that.

“Well it’s not the door… but the bed also has many advantages,” Quinn winked and Rachel felt herself become aroused. 

“Do you mean-”

“I do,” Quinn said before Rachel could even finish the question.

“Aren't you tired though?”

“A little, but Noah is seven months now… I’m kind of used to running on zero hours of sleep,” she saw Rachel’s naughty grin appear. “And I’m never too tired for you,” she  finished just as Rachel’s lips covered her own.

As Rachel deepened the kiss she moved so that she was hovering over Quinn and then she broke the kiss. She pulled back just far enough to look deep into Quinn’s eyes and she could swear she fell in love all over again.

It didn’t matter how many years, how many seasons of her life that she loved Quinn… at times like this; when it was just the two of them. And Quinn was looking at her like that… she knew she would always love this woman with the same love,  the same  desire, and  the same  passion she always had.

And that was kind of wonderful.

“What are you thinking?” Quinn wondered as she could see that Rachel had gotten  lost in thought a bit; Rachel shook her head to clear her mind and she focused in on Quinn again.

“ Honestly … I was literally thinking that I love you.”

“I love you too baby,” Quinn cooed with a devilish glare in her eyes,  she circled her hands around Rachel’s neck and pulled her closer. “Now please show me,” she begged before she pulled Rachel’s lips hard against her own and pushed her tongue past Rachel’s parted lips.

“Mm,” Rachel moaned into Quinn’s mouth as her own tongue started joined  with Quinn’s. Just as Rachel’s hand slipped under the hem of Quinn’s sleep shirt they both jumped at the blaring sound of Quinn’s phone ringing.

“Fucking hell,” Quinn said reaching for the phone before it woke up the baby; it was a futile effort however because not a moment later they heard the sound of Noah’s screeching cry through the baby monitor’s speakers.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Rachel shouted and hopped off the bed. She saw  an apologetic look in Quinn’s eye and she instantly felt bad. She smiled at her wife and winked.

“You get whoever asshole that is… and I’ll get him.”

“Okay,” Quinn said softly; her tone was also apologetic and she watched Rachel walk out of their room as she pressed the answer button on her phone.

“What?!” She shouted into the phone without even looking at who was calling.

“ Oh shit Quinn… I’m sorry,” her agent’s voice came over the line. “I was just going to leave a voicemail… I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No… you didn’t  wake me,” she said through gritted teeth; and then she took a deep breath to calm herse lf before she revealed what has actually been  interrupted. “What’s the emergency?”

“No emergency,” her agent said and Quinn could tell she was smirking without even having to see her. So she knew this call was good news. “I was just going to leave a voicemail telling you to watch the Academy Award nominations when they’re televised later this morning.”

“Why?” Quinn was sitting up now. There was only one reason why she would want her to  watch; but Quinn was far too self-conscious to believe it was that unless she had concrete proof.

“You’ll find out… just watch,” she said and then continued. “Sorry to have  woken you,” and then she was gone and the line was dead.

“Bitch,” Quinn said tossing her phone to the bed.

“Language Quinn,” Rachel reprimanded as she walked back into the room with Noah in her arms.

“Sorry.”

“Who was that?”

“Kelly.”

“Kelly… your agent?” Rachel asked with confusion as she joined Quinn on the bed. Quinn nodded,  she reached for her smiling son; and Rachel passed him to her. “W-Why is your agent calling? Is  it  a new television role… oooh or a movie?”

“No,” Quinn shook her head and stopped making goofy faces at her now laughing baby in order to look back over at her wife. “S-She told me to watch the Academy Award nominations later.”

“Why?” Rachel said as the excitement over what that meant was seeping into her tone.

“Don’t know,” Quinn shrugged. “She wouldn’t tell me why, she just told me to watch.”

“Bitch,” Rachel said  and Quinn  giggled.  


“Language Rachel,” she repeated Rachel’s reprimand and saw her wife’s large brown eyes land on her.

“Does this mean… I-I mean do you think you got nominated?”

“I don’t know,” Quinn shrugged again. “And I refuse to get my hopes up about it… it’s probably just the movie that was nominated; which is amazing in  its own right.”

“I mean yeah of course it is,” Rachel agreed. “But Quinn… imagine it.”

“No,” she shook her head wildly. “I can’t… I refuse to get my hopes up over something that is likely not going to happen.”

Okay,” Rachel agreed with a sly smile and didn’t say another word on the subject but she knew Quinn better than that; and she knew the girl’s hopes were already sky high.

She just hoped that her agent wasn’t toying with her and that Quinn herself was in fact nominated for an Oscar.

A fucking Oscar.

But she pushed those thoughts aside for now in favor of spending some quality time with her amazing wife and her incredible baby boy; who at this moment was probably the happiest little boy in the world.

And Rachel  thoroughly enjoyed the moment.

It was  the small moments after all; and a happy and giggling baby is in actuality a very small moment in the grand scheme of things but one of the simplest, most enjoyable, and most incredible moments one could ever; or would ever experience.

/

And a few hours later; Quinn, Rachel, and Noah- who was  actually asleep in his travel bed were in the  living room and  they were watching  the show where the Academy Award nominations were announced.

And sure enough the film that Quinn wrote but didn’t star in was in fact  nominated for best film of the year; and though  Quinn was ecstatic about the nod Rachel could tell that she was slightly disappointed.

That was until they announced the nominations for Best Original Screenplay and there on the television for the whole world- well at least those who were awake- to see was Quinn’s name.

_ Quinn Berry-Fabray _

_ for Broken Road _

And then Rachel was on her feet cheering- as loudly as she possibly could without making  too much noise so that she wouldn’t wake Noah.

Meanwhile, Quinn sat-still stunned- and stared at the television.

The show had already moved on to the acting nominations but she was still dumbstruck as she stared at the television.

“Quinn,” Rachel’s voice finally broke through her daze and she looked up at her wife. “A-Are you okay?”

“T-T-That was my name right… they said my name.”

“They did,” Rachel told her with a stupid grin in place and just like that it was as if the shock wore off and the happiness sunk in.

“I’m nominated for an Oscar!” Quinn shouted quietly.

“You are,” Rachel told her with glee.

“I’m nominated for an Oscar?" This time it was a question.  “And it’s for my writing,” she said and was still kind of in shock but mostly happy.

“You are a word smith baby… I’ve always said  so.”

“Yeah you have,” Quinn agreed, got to her feet and pulled Rachel into a hot and steamy kiss; and just as the kiss deepened Quinn’s phone rang out again.

And it woke Noah up.

AGAIN!

“Fucking hell,” Rachel shouted as she broke the kiss.

“Language Rachel,” Quinn teased but the haunting glare that her wife shot her had Quinn shutting up.

“I’m going to fucking burn that phone, or smash it with a sledgehammer,” she said and went to go tend to Noah as Quinn answered the phone.

“Hello,” she said having looked at the caller ID this time she knew it was Santana who had called to  congratulate her.  This of course was mixed with several insults.

And as they day wore on Quinn received many more calls of congratulations.

And it was amazing.

* * *

That night as they celebrated at  Beth’s Hideaway; like they often did whenever someone needed to celebrate an accomplishment; or even just to hang out.

Quinn was currently dancing with Santana and Brittany while Rachel sat at the bar watching them. A moment later Puck joined her.

“Hey bro,” Rachel smiled up at her best friend. “Where’s mini me?”

“Um… he’s not mini you ,” she corrected and saw that he was smirking. “He’s just named after you, I swear if my son turns out like you I will lock him up,” Puck laughed at that.

“What you do mean? He  feigned innocence. “I am the best man you know, I mean didn’t you say something like that when you told us the kid’s name?”

“Yeah and then you cried like a little girl,” she teased and watched him blush. “And yes, if he  grows up to be the kind of man you are I will be happy… but if he is anything like the teenage boy you were, I will lock him up,” she reiterated and then he laughed.

“Well I have no worries about that?” He said confidently and Rachel arched her eyebrow.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because he will be raised by the two most incredible women I know,” she smiled and saw the man she hoped her son would one day be. “I mean my mother was absent for most of my life… and I literally learned everything about women from Playboy magazine,” he saw Rachel curling her lip in disgust and he giggled.

“Well that explains why you were such a  misogynist pig.”

“And then I met this incredibly annoying and weirdly short girl-”

“Watch it bro, ” she warned.

“ … Who changed me,” he finished and was met with one of her beaming smiles. “And along with her girlfriend, they taught me what being a man really means.”

“Thanks Noah.”

“And it’s those same two girls who are now raising a boy of their own and I have no doubt that he will be a wonderful man,” they shared a smile. “But you didn’t answer my original question… where is the little guy?”

“He’s with Shelby,” he smiled at the image of Noah playing with Beth. “She was dying for some Noah time and we needed a night out, to celebrate Quinn.”

“Yeah she is pretty great,” he said and they both stared contently at the girl in question as she danced with her best friends without a care in the world. “You sure lucked out with her,” he continued and then looked back at Rachel who was no longer looking at Quinn; but instead at him.

“Oh yeah like you didn’t get ju st as lucky,” she referred to Sawyer and as if on cue they both looked over at the woman who was currently helping the bartender. She saw them looking at her and she winked at Puck.

“It’s funny you mention her because that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” he saw her eyebrow arch again and laughed to himself at just how much she and Quinn had rubbed off on each other over the years.

And then he had to shake away the thoughts of Rachel and Quinn rubbing off on each other… literally.

“Whatever disgusting thing you’re thinking of right now… better be gone from that disgusting  mind within the next two seconds,” Rachel shouted and again he laughed.

She knew him so fucking well.

“Focus Noah,” she got his attention again and when he looked at her all the naughty thoughts were gone and he only saw his best friend.

“I wanted to ask for your help with something,” he finally said and she nodded.

“Okay… with what?”

“Well,” he ran his hands over his still bald head; and her eyes followed. She loved when he shaved his stupid Mohawk off and that he continued to shave his head. He just looked so much better like that. “I-I want to um…” he trailed off and Rachel got impatient.

“You want to what?”

“I want to propose to-” Rachel’s loud squeal prevented him from finishing the sentence and he had to shush her so that Sawyer disn't  hear them.   


“Sorry… go on.”

“I want to propose,” her squeal was much  quieter this time and she covered her mouth with her hands as he continued. “And I wanted to ask you if you’d come with me to buy the ring.” She was already nodding. “You know for a woman’s opinion and all.

“Yes … a thousand times yes,” she watched as his smirk appeared again. “When do you want to go?”

“Is tomorrow good?”

“Yeah that is perfect… I’ll have Noah but I’m sure you won’t mind.”

“No way, I love seeing that little guy.”

“It’s a date then,” she winked and then they both turned to watch Quinn dancing again. 

“She’s sort of amazing isn’t she?” Puck said, Rachel scoffed, and he turned his attention  back to her.

“Sort of? She’s the  most talented person I know Puck.”

“Yeah,” he agreed and then corrected himself. “Well she’s tied for most talented person I know,” and then he saw a beaming Rachel Berry smile and those had always been his favorite.

* * *

The next day, as they shopped around for rings with the baby; they were in one store where they got several looks of disgust from people who thought they were getting married to each other, after having a baby.

And each time Rachel made a loud comment about how people shouldn’t judge and then she pulled Puck out of the store saying something about never shopping there again.

And as they walked to the next store; Rachel was ranting and Puck loved it.

“I just can’t believe that in this day and age people would be judgmental over pre-marital sex… without even knowing the truth.” And then she laughed. “Oh gosh, imagine how they would’ve reacted if they knew the actual truth. If their panties were in a bunch over thinking we were unmarried parents imagine how their fucking heads would explode if they knew that I was gay and the baby was mine and my wife’s.”

“Well at least you got married before you had him,” Puck pointed out and then Rachel laughed. 

“It just amazes me that sometimes this country is so progressive and then it’s pointed out that there are still so many people who have their  priorities ass backwards,” this time Puck laughed.

“I love you dude.”

“I love you back bro,” she said and they walked into the next ring store where they were greeted with a much better attitude.

And that was the store where they bought the ring.

And it was such a beautiful ring too.

/

Later that night, the gang was- once again- crowded around  The Hideaway as they often were on a Saturday night. This weekend’s featured band had to cancel at the last minute so  Noah Loca stepped up.

And it couldn’t have work ed out more perfectly for Puck’s plan.

“Hi y’all,” he said into the microphone right after the band had finished a song and the crowd cheered. “Thanks for coming out to support the band tonight, even though we are a last minute replacement for the band that was supposed to be featured.” The crowd cheered again.

“Noah Loca is the best band ever,” Brody screamed over the cheering and Puck giggled as he recognized the voice. In the audience, Brody looked over to see Santana leering at him with a disgusted lip curl. “What?”

“You and Puck’s bromance is so fucking gay,” she said and he merely laughed. 

“This from the gayest person in the room,” he shot back and she withheld a chuckle.

“Not true… Quinn is here,” she said matter-of-factly and he raised his hands in defeat.

“Good point,” he said and they shared a laugh.

“Fuck you both,” Quinn grumbled and she felt Rachel rubbing her back soothingly. 

“Can’t,” Brody said. “I’m not your type,” he continued and then got a bit scared when she glared at him;  luckily he was saved by Santana.

“And as for me… you couldn’t handle all of this,” she said and Quinn turned her attention to her best friend. 

“More like I would strangle you during and then I’d be arrested for murder,” Rachel snorted laughter at that and Santana and Quinn shared a caring look.

Knowing they were both teasing.

“Your friendship is weird,” Brody said and Rachel couldn’t agree more.

She had always thought that.

“Like you’re any less weird Brody… you date Sugar,” Santana pointed out, and they heard more than saw Sugar pouting and whining. Brody rubbed her back trying to make her feel better and they all turned their attention back to Puck.

Who was still talking.

“I just wanted to share something highly personal with the people who support my club night after night, making me loads of money… along with my family who are the loud ones in the back.

“Fuck you Puckerman,” they all heard Santana say from the back of the room and Puck merely laughed.

“See… family,” he  shrugged, and then  paused  to take  a deep breath as he looked over at Sawyer who was on his right. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

She had no idea what he was doing, but she took his hand and followed him back to the microphone.

“As most of you know this girl is my girlfriend,” the crowd cheered and wolf whistles were heard; those of which he was pretty sure were from Quinn and Mike.

But he couldn’t be certain.

“And over the last eight plus years she has been by my side, loving me like no one ever has… and I am here right now to share with you all as I ask her to be my wife,” there was a resounding and collective gasp heard throughout the room.

But none louder than Sawyer’s as she watched her boyfriend kneel before her.

She covered her mouth with her  hand  as he started to speak again.

“Sawyer,” he took a nother deep breath trying to steel his nerves. “I love you with everything in me and if you let me I want to me the man of your dreams until the end of time,” she smiled down and him and let her hand fall back at her side. “What I’ve realized is that with you by my side, loving me… is that I can and will handle the seasons of my life.  We’ve been through a lot… but with each passing day, I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are the woman who I was meant to love, honor, and cherish… so please baby, do me the honor…” she was already nodding and that made his nerves all but disappear. “Will you marry me?” A tear fell down her cheek and she nodded one more time because words were failing her.

The crowd around  them cheered wildly again as Sawyer pulled Puck to his feet and into a  scorching kiss.

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear after the kiss broke.

“So is that a yes?” He asked and she pulled back to meet his eyes. “I-I mean I know it is… but it’d be really cool to hear the words.” She nodded again and circled her arms around his neck.

“Yes Noah… I will marry you,” she whispered and with that he initiated the toe curling kiss this time.

In the audience, Quinn turned to Rachel.

“Did you know about this?”

“I may have.”

“And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Puck  asked me not to,” she told her. “He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone… you know… about how much he had grown and all,” Quinn’s face broke into a huge grin and she nodded.

“I love you Rachel Berry.”

“Berry-Fabray,” Rachel corrected. “My wife likes  the sound of our combined names,” She teased and Quinn nodded. “And I love you Quinn Berry-Fabray.”

“Mm, I do love the sound of that,” Quinn  pulled her into a heated kiss of their own; with the  soundtrack of applause, Rachel’s heartbeat, and Santana gagging.

Some things never change.

* * *

Everyone crowded around Mike and Tina’s apartment as theirs was the biggest. When Kurt and Blaine moved to Paris they considered finding a smaller apartment but then they decided that since they could afford it they would keep it and it would be big enough for the family they would- hopefully- start one day.

And as everyone sat in front of the television watching the Academy Awards they watched their friends light up the red carpet; looking as gorgeous as ever.

Mike was holding baby Noah in his arms.

“Look buddy,” he faced the baby to the television. “Your Mommy and Mama  look beautiful,” he told him but the boy’s  eyes were closed and he was dosing off. “You’ll care one day… and don’t worry,” he lowered his voice to a whisper. “I’m recording this show so that you’ll be able to really watch it one day,” he said so that only the baby could hear.

And Tina.

Tina was watching with love and pride at her boyfriend as he held Rachel and Quinn’s baby… his namesake.

And she swooned.

“You  look so good right now Mike,” she winked and he looked over and smiled at her. “You seem to be meant to hold a baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” her smile widened as her thoughts drifted to the future and of Mike holding their  own  baby.

“Yeah well I can’t wait until it’s our baby I’m holding.”

“Me too,” she told him honestly.  “I love you,” she leaned over and kissed his cheek before she focused back on the television.

“Hear that dude,” he said to the sleeping baby. “She loves me.” And then he reveled in the feeling knowing that one day Tina would be the mother of his child- or children.

/

In Paris, Kurt and Blaine were huddled around a bowl of popcorn and Kurt was making comments on how the celebrities were dressed and Blaine just laughed in  amusement. But when Quinn and Rachel’s faces appeared on the screen he gasped and covered  his mouth.

“Oh my! They look AH-MAZING!!!” He shouted and Blaine could only nod in agreement.

Because they sure did.

/

In Lima; Judy Fabray was pacing nervously in front of the television as three of the men in her life watched her with  a mixture of love, and mirth .

“Judy calm down before you work yourself up,” Hiram told her.

“Yeah you’re reminding me of Rachel right now,” Leroy told her with a mischievous giggle and then she shot him a look that rivaled Quinn’s; and it was intimidating.

But never scary.

So Leroy just laughed more.

“Honey,” Richard’s voice broke through Leroy’s giggling and Judy looked over at him. “Sit down please,” he suggested and patted the couch where he sat. “She’ll do fine… she’s amazing,” he said and his admiration of Quinn shone through to his words. Judy relaxed and sat down next to her husband. “She’ll either win or lose… but I have no doubt that she’ll do either with the utmost grace,” he finished and Judy relaxed even more.

“You’re right,” she said and then she sucked in a breath as her Quinnie’s face lit up her screen. “Oh she looks so gorgeous.”

And all eyes were on the screen as they camera focused on their two favorite girls.

* * *

Quinn was sitting nervously in the audience. Her cast and crew filled up the seats next to and around her and Rachel . She was  wringing her hands in her lap. She knew her category was coming up very soon and she was feeling her stomach twist nervously.

“You’re going to win baby,” Rachel said  confidently.

“How can you be sure?” 

“Because you’re the best writer I know,” and with that Quinn looked over at her.

“I’m the only writer you know.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean you’re  not  also the best,”  Rachel teased and Quinn smiled. Which had been her goal all along. “They’re going to call your name and you’re going to put on a Rachel Berry-  esque show smile for the camera and then they’re going to announce you as the winner and you’ll go up there and amaze everyone with your words; like you always do,” she patted Quinn’s leg gently. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine… Oh and don’t forget to thank me,” she winked and Quinn literally felt some of the nerves leave her.

God she loved this woman.

And several minutes later; it had been like Rachel was predicting the future.

“The nominees for Outstanding Original Screenplay are,” the male celebrity that Quinn was sure she knew but for the life of her couldn’t think of his name said. And then the female celebrity that she also couldn’t remember at the moment; but knew she was smoking hot said the  nominee’s names.

“Quinn Berry-Fabray; for her haunting story about a man who had to lose it all before he could finally live his life in the tender but tragic coming of age drama; Broken Road,” Quinn shot her show smile at the camera and listened as the rest of the nominees were announced but again didn’t even hear who they were.

“And the Academy Award goes to…” the man said.

“Quinn Berry-Fabray; Broken Road,” the woman said and Quinn felt as though the wind had gotten knocked out of her.

In  the best way possible.  


She looked over at Rachel who pulled her into a kiss; and she knew the camera was on her so she fought the natural instinct she always had when Rachel kissed her to want to deepen it. When she pulled back she saw her wife’s beautiful brown eyes shining with tears.

“Go up there and use those  amazing words baby,” Rachel beamed with pride and Quinn got to her feet. As she walked toward the stage she could feel her confidence building and she could feel the piece of paper she was clutching in her hand with notes; so that she wouldn’t forget anyone.

But she also knew she didn’t need it.

She got up to the stage and was greeted by both  celebrities and would later kick herself for not even knowing who they were.

She thanked them both and then took the Oscar into her hand.

It was way heavier than she thought it would be as she clutched it tight and hoped like hell she wouldn’t drop it.

She took a deep breath and then stepped up to the microphone as the cheering died down to allow her to speak.

“First of all I want to thank the Academy for the amazing honor, as well as the people at Universal who bought my script and turned it into the amazing film that it is,” she paused for a breath and then composed herself. “There are so many people to thank, and so many people who took chances on me over the years. You all know what you mean to me.” She took anot her deep breath. “My mother, Richard, Leroy, and Hiram… thank you all so much for being the best parents a girl could ask for. Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester for never giving up on me and always showing me that life is the greatest teacher, but you two come close,” she felt the tears and pulled them back. 

“To Mike and Artie for never, ever letting me quit when my legs didn’t work… to Santana and Brittany Unholy Trinity forever I love you both with all my heart. To Puck, it was an amazing ride being your friend and thank you for  all of it; especially Beth.  Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Sugar, Brody, Saw yer, and then rest of my family…  I couldn’t have done this without each of you along the way. To Shelby for taking care of my baby and being a perfect mom to her. To my children Beth and Noah, I love you to the moon and back. And my wife Rachel,” she took a deep breath and could hear the music starting up to hurry her along but she didn’t care she would say this to her wife.

“After all these years you know how I feel about you… but baby this,” she held up the statue. “ This… wouldn’t, this couldn’t have happened without you. I am standing here today because you saved me a million times over, and  then you saved me again. You taught me that no matter how broken someone’s road may be  there  is no reason to not take a journey on it… and baby you have been the greatest journey of all, I love you. Thank you all," and with that the music led them into a commercial. As the two celebrities led her off the stage.

And it was when she headed back stage to the press room that  she realized that they were  two of her favorite stars and she kicked herself for not recognizing them.

During her press conference, she was asked about her speech. Especially the part about Rachel and she smiled lovingly before answering.

“Well to answer your question without revealing too much of my personal life I’ll do what my wife says I do best,” she watched as the man who asked the question blushed. “Words,” she finished with a wink. What’d you think I was going to say?” The man  blushed darker. 

“To quote one of my favorite authors about my life I’ll say this…  You have to die a few times before you can really live.” She paused to take another breath and  caught sight of Rachel at the back of the room. She had no idea how she got there;  and  she hoped it didn’t involve anything illegal… but she honestly didn’t care  how she did it;  she was just glad her wife was there to hear what she was about to say.

“Also I’ll say this…  Rachel loved me through all the seasons of my life. Rachel loved me when  I was  at my lowest, when  I was on top of the world, and  through every little moment that fell somewhere in between.” 

Her eyes were locked on Rachel as she talked and Rachel was looking at her in that way that Rachel always looked at her.

And it was empowering.

Just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Landslide by Fleetwood Mac.
> 
> The author Quinn quoted was Charles Bukowski. Broken Road is the title and plot of a screenplay that I wrote several years ago.


	24. Taste Every Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay in posting; life got in the way again. My plan is to have the rest of this story posted by Friday. Enjoy!!!

_“ Dreams come true, they do. Dreams come true. From all of us to all of you, they do. Don’t you know that dreams come  true?” _

_ \-- Westlife; “Dreams Come True” lyrics _

/

Rachel  was reading the reviews that she was getting for her role in  Funny Girl when Quinn came up from behind her and pressed a kiss to the area behind her ear. Rachel smiled and looked back at her wife who was now reading over her shoulder.

“Hey,” Rachel said.

“Hey,” she responded  but was engulfed in what she was reading. “Rachel Berry-Fabray is the best thing that has happened to Funny Girl since the legendary Barbra Streisand herself.” Quinn said reading. “Wow!”

“I know right.”

“That is high praise,” Quinn told her and pressed another kiss to her cheek. “I’m so proud of you baby.”

“This from my Oscar winning… and sexy as hell wife,” Rachel winked and they both looked over at the shelf where Quinn’s Academy Award was featured; in between their wedding picture and Noah’s very first ultra-sound image.

“Yeah well no one has ever called me the next… I don’t know  Billy Wilder,” she said and Rachel giggled.

“Oh Quinn you’re such an old soul,” Rachel teased and Quinn pouted. She removed herself  from her spot behind Rachel;  flopped to the nearby couch, and continued to pout. 

“So what… Billy Wilder was an amazing screenwriter, and I don’t care what you think.”

“I agree, he was amazing as are you,” Rachel got to her feet and stradd led herself over Quinn’s lap. Quinn found it hard to continue pouting with Rachel looking down at her like the way she was, and in the position she was in.

  
"And I love that you’re an old soul… it wasn’t meant in a mean way baby.”

“Okay,” Quinn said with a smirk and then placed her hands behind her head to be more comfortable as she stared up at her wife. “So what are you going to do now that you’re a big Oscar winning screenwriter?”

“Write another one,” Quinn said with a playful shrug.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that… and maybe you can write a part for me and we can star in it together,” Rachel was extremely excited by this concept and Quinn merely giggled.

“I-If I can think of a plot that would involve two actresses that can’t keep their hands off of each other; then I will write it,” Quinn teased but Rachel took it as an invitation and she started to grind her hips down on Quinn; eliciting a moan.

“Can’t keep our hands off of each other huh?”

“Yeah well, it’s true.” Quinn said and as if on cue her hands moved from behind her head and landed on Rachel’s writhing hips. 

“Yeah… and Noah is asleep, and  he  should be for… Oh fuck,” Rachel  moaned when Quinn bucked her hips up into her. “A-A little while… put your hands  on me Quinn,” Rachel husked;  Quinn sat up and pulled Rachel into a hot kiss that had them both moaning. When Quinn pulled out of the kiss she buried her face into Rachel’s cleavage and started to leave kisses along the swell of her breasts. 

Quinn’s hands moved down to the hem of Rachel’s shirt and she tugged it off of her- with Rachel’s help- and tossed it across the room; Rachel’s bra was next. And with the sight of her topless wife riding her she let out a moan and cupped those perfect breasts in her hands. When her eyes looked into Rachel’s she saw her wife smirking.

“Consider this research for your new screenplay,” she winked and then she dipped her head and crashed their lips together again. She opened her mouth for Quinn’s tongue and she sucked on it as Quinn slid it into her mouth; while Quinn’s hands continued their assault on her breasts. “Oh fuck,” Rachel moaned again. Quinn was now sucking on her neck and she was getting wetter and wetter by the second . She could feel it through her pants; Quinn could practically feel it as the girl continued to dry hump her.

Even though there was nothing dry about it.

“Quinn… I want- Oh gosh… I want-”

“What do you want?”

“You!” She shouted. “Y-Your fingers, o-or your tongue, or anything fucking thing,” she was  desperately humping Quinn’s lap now.

“Pick one baby,” Quinn said and in one swift move Rachel found herself on her back and Quinn was kneeling at her feet and slowly pulling her pants off; the panties were next. Once she was naked Quinn kneeled between her open legs and then did nothing.

Rachel was writhing on the couch and waiting for Quinn to do something.

Anything.

And she was doing fucking nothing.   


Rachel’s eyes popped open and she looked up at her smirking wife who was watching her hips wiggle and jump in anticipation.

“Quinn,” she whined.

“What?” Quinn asked with a teasing tone. She knew damn well  that  what she was doing was driving Rachel insane as well as turning  her the hell on.

“Do… something!”

“What?”

“Anything!”

“I said to pick what you want… you choose,” Quinn said and then Rachel’s fierce glare landed on her.  It didn’t last long though because Rachel was smirking and reaching for her.  As soon as Quinn was close enough; Rachel cupped the back of her head and slowly pushed her wife down her body to where she needed her most.

“Taste every moment Quinn,” she husked and Quinn needed no more encouragement to know what Rachel wanted, and as Quinn’s mouth pressed against her hot center, and she bucked her hips Rachel knew she made the right choice.

And Quinn did in fact taste every moment.

So to speak.

* * *

Santana was sitting in the chair on the set of her music video as she watched her amazing wife dancing. The way her hips swayed, and the way her feet moved, and the way her hair blew in the light breeze of the studio.

There was literally nothing sexier than Brittany dancing.

And when the director shouted cut; Brittany traipsed her way toward Santana and plopped in the chair next to her. Santana handed her a bottle of water with a smitten grin spread across her face.

“Thanks baby,” Brittany said still breathing a bit heavily from her  insane routine. It was her own fault that it was insane however, because she choreographed it. After her breath became normal again she opened the water bottle and practically drank half of it in one sip; Santana watched.

Still smitten.

So what if she was still smitten with her wife after all these years- she thought-  Quinn and Rachel were way more annoying.  


“Are you ready Santana?” The director came over and Santana got up from her chair. This time it was Brittany’s turn to watch with wide eyes, and a smitten grin of her own as Santana did the same choreography that Brittany had just done.

She thought  back to the previous month; and how she got to spend every single day, training with Santana for the shoot as she taught her the choreography.  She was so surprised and honored when Santana came home one day and told her that they would be shooting the video for the first single off of her second album and that she wanted her to be in it with her.

Brittany was so thankful and asked Santana if she was sure. Santana told her that not only was she sure  she also wanted her to do her own choreography on it; and again Brittany felt honored.

Santana told her she was repaying the favor because if it wasn’t for her and her dance company using her in a show she wouldn’t be here making a music video to begin with. Brittany would’ve  argued that she would’ve gotten here anyway but she knew it was a futile effort and just thanked Santana for the chance to work with her.

And then they made love for hours.

And here they were in the middle of said video shoot. She waited patiently for the parts where she and Santana would get to dance together; as that was her favorite part of the dance.

And her life.

She loved that she and Santana got to taste every moment and sometimes they got to do it together.

And as she watched her girl doing an amazing job with the routine that she came up with and taught her she was proud… and maybe a little bit aroused but that could wait until later when they were home.

Or maybe they’d take a page out of the Rachel and Quinn handbook and hit the restroom before they were done for the day.

And as those thoughts danced around in her mind she watched her girl.

And it was incredible… Santana was a naturally talented dancer, she always had been. And the more she watched Santana’s hips move the more she thought about grabbing the girl and dragging her to the restroom. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed that the director was talking to her.  S he only broke out of her thoughts when she heard her wife’s voice.

“Britt,” Santana said and was now standing in front of her.  Brittany shook her head clear of the thoughts and looked up at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah why?”

“Jeffrey was calling your name for a few minutes,” she said and watched Brittany’s face turn bright red.  She knew that look and  didn’t need to ask to know what Brittany  had been  thinking about.

“Oh…  oh,” Brittany’s blush darkened. “I-I’m sorry Jeffrey,” she looked past Santana to where the director was standing. “I-I just got lost in my thoughts.”

“Mm hmm,” he nodded knowingly. “Well why don’t we break for lunch and then we can shoot the dancing together shots,” he suggested but he was already walking out of the building. Once he was gone and all the members of the crew were gone as well; Santana turned to a still embarrassed Brittany. 

“W-What um… what were you thinking about?” Brittany got to her feet and pushed her embarrassment aside. 

So fucking what if she wanted her wife.

Her wife was hot.

She straightened her shoulders and met Santana’s curious stare.

“Meet me in the restroom and I’ll show you,” she nearly growled and then stalked off in the direction of said restroom; and Santana stared after  her.

Dumbstruck .

And after a few moments she cleared her throat.

“Well fuck if this isn’t just the best day ever,” she said to herself and then she followed her wife.

And after their lunch break they finished the  dance shoot with an incredible enthusiasm.

Jeffrey was happy.

But not nearly as happy as Brittany and Santana were.

* * *

“Hey Quinn,” Mike said as Quinn walked up to him pushing Noah’s stroller in front of her.

“Hey Mike,” she said as her friend kneeled down to talk to Noah. 

“Hey little guy… are you having fun with Mama?” He laughed when Noah giggled at him; and then he looked up at Quinn. “He’s so gorgeous Quinn.”

“I know,” she said arrogantly but with a slight chuckle as Mike got to his feet and hugged her.

“Well as long as you know,” he pulled back from the hug. “Thank you for doing this with me?”

“No need for thanks Mike, that’s what best friends are for… we’re bros right?”

“Of course we are,” he said and draped one arm across her shoulder and  he led her  into the store. Once they were inside he started to look at the cases and Quinn pushed Noah’s stroller up beside him and she began looking as well.

A moment or two later a woman came up from behind the counter and approached them.

“Hi… may I help you find something?” She said and Mike smiled at her.

“Y-Yeah I’m looking for a ring… f-for my girlfriend,” he said and the woman looked over at Quinn. She thought that maybe Quinn was said girlfriend for a moment but quickly changed her mind.

“A-And your girlfriend,” the girl started looking back at Mike. “What is she like?” Quinn smiled at the woman for not assuming anything about them but then she noticed that the woman kept looking back at her with a devilish glare.

And  as Mike rambled on about Tina; Quinn noticed that this woman  continued to look over at her. It had been a while... but she was pretty sure the woman was flirting with  her… or at least eye sexing her to  gauge her reaction and that was when Quinn leaned over, lifted Noah out of his stroller and put her left hand onto his back so that this woman could clearly see her ring.

It was then that the girl focused fully on Mike.

Quinn was flattered; it had been quite some time since  someone hit on her-or tried to- and she was definitely flattered. 

But happy that she made her status clearly known.

“ So what do you think Tina would like?” Mike asked the woman who was finally fully focused on him and she smiled. 

“Well your girlfriend sounds like a really sweet girl, but not too flashy,” he nodded in agreement. 

“No she isn’t,” he agreed.

“Well how about you come look at these?” She led him to a different case and as he was looking she looked back at Quinn.

“Your boy is beautiful,” she told her.

“Thank you,” Quinn responded with a grin. Maybe it was a show of good faith that she meant no harm in her flirting but then the girl spoke again.

“Just like his mother,” she finished with a wink and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Yeah but his eyes are just like my wife’s,” Quinn told her. “And she’s so sexy that I wouldn’t ever think of being with anyone but her… in fact I haven’t thought of that in the whole twelve years that we’ve been together.”

“Quinn,” Mike’s voice came from beside her and she looked aw ay from the now embarrassed woman.   


“What?”

“What do you think about this one?” Quinn huffed a sigh of relief as she thought Mike was going to call her out on her rudeness but instead he either missed it; or ignored it.

Either way she felt as though she  got her point across to the woman; who was now happily waiting as Mike looked over the rings and avoiding them until he called for her help again.

Quinn walked over to Mike and plopped Noah down in the counter as she looked at the ring.

“Oh my god Mike, that ring is gorgeous,” she told him as he pointed at it  through the case.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You think Tina will like it?”

“Yes, definitely… Tina is going to love it,” she assured him and that was when  he looked back at the sales woman.

“I’d like to see that one,” she scurried over and took out the ring he was pointing to without once glancing up at Quinn.

Once the ring was bought and Quinn and Mike were walking away from the store; Mike smiled at his friend.

“Nice job in there,” he told her.

“What do you mean?” She was confused  as  to exactly what he was  referring to.

“Come on Quinn, that lady  was so  blatant and obvious… and inappropriate if you ask me,” Quinn giggled at the fact that even though it didn’t seem like it; Mike had noticed the whole thing.

"Yeah?” She questioned and he nodded. “I thought maybe I was meaner than necessary there at the end.”

“Maybe,” Mike  then looked over at her. “But I don’t think so… I mean you clearly made it obvious that you were married when you showed her your ring, and she  still proceeded to flirt with  you.”

“Thank you.”

“So may I buy you a cup of coffee for your help today?” 

“I didn’t do much,” she said honestly. “But I’ll never say no to coffee,” he smiled at her. “And also I really want to hear your plan for how you’re going to propose.”

“I don’t actually have a plan yet,” he said biting his lip and holding the door to Starbucks open for her and Noah. 

“Oh even better… we can come up with a plan,” she winked and picked out a table as he went to the counter to order their coffees.

* * *

Later that night Quinn and Mike met everyone at  Beth’s Hideaway; and both were wearing stupid grins. Tina didn’t notice anything as she was preoccupied with something that Rachel decided she would ask her about later.  But Rachel definitely noticed Quinn and Mike’s stupid grins and when Quinn sat down beside her she asked her about it.

“What’s the silly grin for?” Rachel wondered and when Quinn turned and looked at her she smiled in spite of herself.

Her wife was so damn cute.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh don’t play coy with me Quinn,” Rachel adjusted in her seat. “You and Mike come in here wearing matching,  mischievous grins and you expect me not to notice,” Quinn was smiling fully now. “Did you enjoy your secret ninja meeting?” At that Quinn laughed loudly.

“Seriously Rachel?”

“What,” she feigned confusion. “Isn’t that what the two of you do whenever you have your secret nerd meetings?” Quinn rolled her eyes, but played along anyway.

“Well yeah,  usually… but not this time,”  there was a slight chuckle at the end of the sentence and  that sound alone made Rachel immensely happy. Her favorite  Quinn, was happy Quinn.

Well second favorite.

Her first was… and always had been… cheesy Quinn.

Rachel played along as well.

“Ohhh-kay, so what was this  super-secret ninja meeting about then?”

“Promise me you won’t squeal, clap, or bring any attention to yourself what-so-ever… and I’ll tell you,” Rachel’s smile widened and she knew this was going to be good.

“Okay. ” She agreed and Quinn leaned closer and whispered in Rachel’s ear.

“Mike asked me to go ring shopping with him,” she said and heard Rachel gasp. When she pulled back and looked at her wife she saw Rachel’s hands clasped over her mouth. 

Rachel’s first instinct was to squeal and she fought that.

Then she wanted to clap, but she fought that too.

And she almost screamed  Oh my Barbra, but that would’ve brought attention to herself; so instead she clasped her hands over her mouth and did all of those things on the inside.

And Quinn looked at her like a smitten fool.

Rachel took a few deep breaths to push her excitement back and then she spoke.

“T-That’s so great Quinn… when is he going to do it?” Quinn shrugged.

“I think tonight, but I don’t know when… or how,” she said and Rachel lightly slapped her arm. 

“How could you not have asked, I mean you know me… you know I’d want details,” Rachel  reprimanded and Quinn laughed silently at her crazy wife.

“I did ask… because I do know you,” Quinn told her. “But he said he still wasn’t sure how, or even when exactly he just knew he needed to do it soon or he would lose the nerve.”

“Awwww,” Rachel cooed quietly and then she remembered something and perked up. “Oh…  oh,” Quinn noticed the worried tone to her voice.

“What?”

“It’s just that Tina is…well I’m  not really sure what is wrong with her but something is  bothering her.” At those words Quinn’s eyes drifted over to the girl in question and she could clearly see that there was something on her mind. “I-I have to go talk to her.”

“You think?”

“Yeah I mean, maybe talking about whatever it is will help clear her mind en ough so that she will be ready for whatever Mike is going to do,” Quinn nodded.

“Yeah and if that doesn’t work, I’ll talk to Mike,” she said and this time Rachel nodded. “I mean he knows Tina better than anyone but I think his own nerves, and being stuck in his own head, might make him miss her current mood.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Rachel said getting to her feet. “I’ll be back,” she pressed her hand against Quinn’s shoulder and leaned down just as Quinn looked up at her;  their lips met in the sweetest of kisses.

And then Quinn watched as Rachel walked over to Tina to try and help. As she watched she didn’t notice that Puck and Sawyer had sat down next to her with stupid grins on their faces.

Well she didn’t notice them until Sawyer spoke.

“Can you peel your eyes off of Rachel's ass long enough to pay attention to us,” she said and Quinn’s eyes landed on her.

“Um… have you seen her ass?” Quinn said with her signature snark. “It’s way better  than looking at either of you.”

“True.”

“True,” Puck and Sawyer said at the same time. “But we have big news,” Sawyer continued and that intrigued Quinn just enough to gain her attention.

/

Rachel walked over to Tina as the girl fumbled with the juke box that was in the far corner of the bar.

“Hey,” she said softly and Tina looked up at her.

“Hey,” she said sweetly  before looking away from her again; and  Rachel could tell her head was really not  in the same place her body was.

“Um Tina,” Rachel said trying to gain the girl’s attention back from the juke box. “Is there something wrong?” Tina met her eyes again.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “You’re just kind of wrapped up in your head right now and I was hoping to finally… maybe… be the kind of friend you’ve always been for me,” Tina smiled at that. “What’s wrong?” And that was when Tina started to cry and Rachel melted.

She led the girl over to a table before she brought the attention of the whole bar- and  particularly her boyfriend- to what was happening. Once seated Rachel covered Tina’s hand with her own.

“W-What is it?” She said delicately. She had no idea  what was wrong with Tina. S he knew it could range from something trivial to something tragic; and she wanted to be prepared for whatever it was.

“It’s no big deal really,” Tina said through her tears. “It’s just this insane decision I have to make and I don’t know how to choose.”

“Choose what?” Rachel was really confused right now but she didn’t want to make it about her confusion when it should obviously be about whatever Tina was torn up about.

“I-I got an audition,” she said finally and Rachel breathed a silent sigh of relief that it wasn’t anything life threatening.

“O-Okay… but um, i-isn’t an audition a good thing?”

“It is,” Tina wiped her crying face and looked at her friend. “I mean it’s literally a dream come true but,” she trailed off and fought the tears again.

“But what?”

“I mean you know me Rachel I’m a loyalist, a completionist so to speak,” Rachel nodded knowingly. “I-I could’ve easily joined the  Troubletones  and actually gotten to sing but I was loyal to the  New Directions and Mr. Schue,” Rachel nodded again. She knew what Tina was trying to say but she didn’t want to interrupt her. “So I-I just feel like a traitor  if I leave the show I’m on… the first show to give me a chance, but this… this audition is like my dream role.”

“I understand that,” Rachel said and she really did. “I-I mean I left  Evita , the first show to take a chance on me... for  Funny Girl.” Tina nodded. “But it was  Funny Girl,” she said emphatically and Tina giggled. “How could I not do it?” 

“Yeah,” Tina nodded and wiped her face again. “T-That’s how I feel about this role, it’s like the role I have always wanted.” And in that moment Rachel realized she didn’t know what Tina’s dream  role was; and that made her feel like a horrible  friend.

“What role is it?”

“Kim…  i-in  Miss  Saigon,” she answered and Rachel’s lips curled into a smile. Tina would be brilliant in that role. “A-And I know it’s kind of stereotypical but it’s the role I used to dream about playing… when I was a kid, you know?”

“Um yeah,” Rachel said with a chuckle. “Mine was  Funny Girl, remember?” Tina laughed and nodded. “I mean that is pretty stereotypical isn’t it?”

“Yeah I guess it is,” Tina was already feeli ng better. “It’s just that when I was a kid and my parents took me to New York; they took me to that show and I remember thinking that the main girl looked a lot like me and I wanted to be her… I still do.”

“Yeah,” Rachel reflected fondly. “I had that  exact feeling.” She looked up at Tina and squeezed her hand. “And  I think you should do it.”

“Yeah but Chicago is great… playing Roxie is amazing-”

“But playing Kim is your dream come true,” Tina nodded. “You gotta do it Tina, you have to taste every moment that this life offers… I mean at least audition and see how it goes,” Tina nodded again. “But you can’t let your sense of loyalty stand in the way of your dream coming true.”

“I know, I just…” she trailed off not knowing what to say and Rachel understood that. And Tina  knew she got it. “Thanks Rachel,” she finally said. “I already feel a lot better.”

“Well, you’re welcome.”

/

“So what is this big news?” Quinn asked with  curiosity and Puck pushed a magazine in front of her. She looked down and saw that it was  Rolling Stones. She looked back at him with confusion but before she could speak, he did.

“Page 17,” he said and she smirked and looked back at the magazine. When she flipped to the page she saw that it was a one page review of  Beth’s Hideaway and she looked  briefly back at Puck before she looked back at the magazine and read the  short but incredible article.  


And as her eyes flitted over the words her  smiled widened; the writer of the article spoke of how  Beth’s Hideaway was a breath of fresh air to the New York City club scene and while other clubs were featuring bands and music from the same worn out, over played pop hits on the radio  Beth’s Hideaway was showcasing some of the most underrated and talented indie bands that mainstream music could really use on their hit lists and radio rotations.

When she was done reading she looked up at Puck, then to Sawyer, and then back to Puck.

“Wow! This is amazing,” she said and  leaned over to hug him.

“This is because of you Quinn,” Puck said and Quinn arched her eyebrow in confusion. He laughed and continued. “If it wasn’t for you… and how you organized the glee nerds to activate their nerd powers I wouldn’t have even graduated high school,” she smiled as what he was trying to say became clear. “And now I own a club that was featured in Rolling  fucking Stones magazine,” she nodded and was so proud of him.

Not just of his success but of his happiness.

“Anyone of us would’ve done that for you Puck, I mean that’s what family is for,” he nodded. “But I’ll take the credit,” she winked and he giggled. “And you’re welcome,” this time he  leaned over and  kissed her cheek before he pumped his fists into the air; and Quinn laughed at his craziness.

“Quinn,” Sawyer’s voice sounded behind her and  she turned to look at her.

“Yeah?”

“W-Will you um... would you please be  my maid of honor or whatever?” She finally said and Quinn giggled. She was also incredibly touched.

“It’s  matron of honor, because I am married but yes I would love too,” Quinn replied and Sawyer squealed in a very Rachel Berry way before she pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

Quinn just laughed harder.

* * *

Mike was pacing back and forth nervously as they stood in front of a theater; and Tina was watching with amusement.

She didn’t know why he brought her to the front of the theater where  Chicago  was playing but she certainly went willingly.

“Um Mike,” she said and he looked over at her. “I have something to tell you.” She said and he stopped pacing long enough to step closer and take her hand into his. 

“W-What is it? Is it bad?”

“No,” she let out a heavy sigh. “Not bad… great actually… but since you brought me here it seems fitting that I tell you now.”

“O-Okay,” he waited.

“I got an audition for  Miss Saigon and I really want it.”

“What?” This time the question was filled with excitement rather than trepidation.

“Y-Yeah it’s the reason I have been so distant and worried the past couple of days and I don’t think you noticed because you have been a bit lost in your own head too,” she saw him frown. “Which I’m not mad about or anything… if anything I’m mad at myself for being too wrapped up in myself to worry about you,” his frown turned into a smile.

“Okay, but  Miss  Saigon Tina… that is your dream come true,” she nodded with a huge grin. 

“And I’m going to go for it, I guess I just felt bad because I love this show,” she motioned to the marquee where her name was in lights and he nodded. “But it’ll always be special to me, because this is the first show that took a chance on me.” His smile widened and he knew this was his moment.

“It’s about to become special for another reason too,” he said and then she gasped when he dropped to one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. “I thought this was the perfect place because it was where your dream began and I thought it was the perfect place for our lives to begin again as well,” she covered her mouth with her hands and felt tears swimming in her eyes. 

“But now it’s an even more perfect spot for this… because now it’s about leaving the places that got us here behind for the places that the future will bring us,” she nodded and tears streamed down her cheeks.  “And I want to be by your side for each and every step you take on this journey, Tina… will you please be my wife?” He asked and he was crying now too; she nodded.

“Yes,” she said softly and he popped up to his feet.

“Yes?”

“Always Michael Chang,” she whispered and  slid her fingers through the back of his hair and pulled him into a kiss. When the kiss broke he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed again; in front of the  theater where  Chicago was playing, on Broadway, in New York City… miles from Lima where they fell in love as children.

But so close to their hearts and the place that they now called home.

But of course home had really always only been with each other.

/

And a few miles away, Quinn and Rachel were cuddled close as they stood on the balcony that  overlooked that very same Broadway.

“You think he proposed already?” Quinn asked.

“You think she said yes?” Rachel  answered with a question of her own.

“Of course she said yes,” Quinn said without a doubt and Rachel nodded against her shoulder.

“They’re going to have such cute babies,” Rachel squealed and Quinn giggled. 

“Not as cute as ours.”

“No,” Rachel shook her head. “Never,” and Quinn laughed again and the sound and feel of her laughing as it echoed through her chest had always been one of Rachel’s most favorite sounds.

And she knew it always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Time of My Life by David Cook.


	25. Treat Her Like a Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only going to feature Quinn and Rachel; other characters make a brief appearance but otherwise it’s only the girls. And will involve lots of sexy times so be prepared.

_“ Love is not a because, it’s a no matter what.” _

_ \-- Jodi Picoult; Second Glance _

/

Quinn was having  the most incredible dream.

S he has had this dream many times before. In fact, she has had this feeling many times in reality before. And it was then that the realized it wasn’t a dream at all.

She popped her eyes open and looked down at Rachel’s head  bobbing  between her legs and she remembered that today was her birthday. And she could never, ever have a bad birthday… not with Rachel in her life.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She reached down,  tangled her hand in Rachel’s hair, and let the sensation wash over her.

And  like always it was magical.

Rachel was currently very much enjoying today’s wakeup call. As they had gotten older and had become parents; moments  like these became less  frequent which honestly made when they did happen even better. She looked up and locked eyes with Quinn as she licked away at her hot core. And Quinn moaned.

“Oh god… fuck… Rach,” she said in between pants as her girl worked her over the way only she could, and Quinn just stared into her eyes as she did this.

It w as an amazing sight and at one time would have  embarrassed her; but there was nothing like the feeling of looking at Rachel as she brought  her to ecstasy with her mouth. I t was such an amazing connection and such an incredible feeling of love.

Also lust.

But sometimes those two things go hand in hand.

And speaking of hands Quinn’s hand on Rachel’s head pushed harder while her other hand connected with Rachel’s own and only furthered to intensify the feelings of love and lust.

“Mm, fuck… god baby you’re so gooooooood,” Quinn rambled. “Oh, oh, oh,” she repeated over and over as Rachel’s tongue battered her clit and Rachel’s fingers pushed deep inside of her sending her over the  edge of reason. “Oh fuck!” As her body shook with pleasure Rachel released her clit with an audible pop and she leaned back to watch what her minist rations had done to her  amazingly beautiful wife; while her fingers still pumped slowly in and out of her.  Working her  down  agonizingly slow from her high.

And when Rachel pulled her fingers out; Quinn shuddered through an aftershock.

Rachel enjoyed that sight as well.

When Quinn could feel her limbs again; and when she could summon the energy to open her eyes she saw Rachel’s beautiful face; and Rachel’s beautiful mouth smirking at her.

“Are you proud of yourself?” 

“Very,” Rachel replied  with a lick of her lips and that sight alone had Quinn ready for more. A feeling she made known when she moaned. “Ooh someone wants more.”

“Always more,” Quinn hummed and since Rachel was already moving her head closer she put her hand on the back of her head and helped her along.

Not that she needed the help.

But Rachel certainly didn’t mind Quinn’s encouragement; in fact she loved it. She peered through the top of her eyes at her wanton and seemingly desperate wife.

“Happy birthday Quinn,” she husked before she dove in and pushed her tongue deep inside Quinn with one swift movement. 

Quinn’s back arched off the bed and her hand tightened in Rachel’s hair.

Happy fucking birthday indeed \- she thought briefly before all thoughts left her mind and feelings took over.

/

An hour later; Quinn was lying on the bed panting and Rachel was lying beside her; her legs were still twitching from the incredible fucking Quinn had just given her.

“Glad Noah sleeps through the night these days,” Quinn said in between breaths and Rachel giggled.

“Yeah… and  so  glad  that  today he decided to sleep half the morning away as well,” she said and twitched again when she felt Quinn’s body press against hers again. She looked up and saw those shining hazel eyes full of desire. “Again?” She questioned and Quinn only nodded. “Seriously Quinn… don’t you think we’re a little old for hour long fuckfests?”

“Bite your tongue Rachel,” Quinn reprimanded teasingly. “We will never be too old to fuck, even when I chase your ass around the old folks home,” Rachel could help but giggle at that but her giggling soon vanished when she felt Quinn push her hips down into her still soaking wet center.

“Mm, fuck Quinn,” she hummed.

“Exactly.”

“But it’s your birthday… I’m supposed to be pleasing you.”

“You are,” she growled. “You have no idea how much it pleases me to have my fingers buried deep inside of you,” and as she said it she did it and Rachel could only moan in response.

“Oh, oh… Ohhhh!” Rachel quietly shouted as Quinn started to thrust in and out; deeper and harder with each stroke and soon she was once again a quivering pile of orgasm.

And once again as she came down from her high; she vowed to herself that by the end of the night she’d get her payback.

After treating Quinn like a lady for the evening of course.

But then she’d get her payback for this morning and she’d get it i n the form of their favorite toy.

/

Thankfully Noah slept through their sexcapades and through their longer than necessary shower; where more uh…  fun… happened.

And after Quinn got dressed she joined Rachel in the kitchen where the girl was making breakfast for her; complete with bacon.

“What’s this?”

“Brunch for my two favorite people,” Rachel replied and on cue Noah came crawling into the room; he had taken his first steps but he  was still quite unsteady on his feet.  When he reached where Quinn was standing he had gotten to his feet but he was wobbly;  Quinn smiled and leaned down to catch him just as he was about to fall over.  


“Mama’s got you,” she said to the happy boy and she picked him up in her arms. They sat down at the breakfast bar and Quinn watched Rachel work.

Rachel would look over at them occasionally with a smirk or a wink but she mostly focused on what she was doing. And as Quinn watched her wife working she thought back to  those days during sophomore year when she was pregnant with Beth and Rachel had taken such good care of her.

All of those crazy mornings in the Berry’s kitchen, and all of the good times they shared as a family. She missed her family… like all the time; her mom and her three dads were such a huge missing part of her life but this was her home now.

New York.

Noah.

Rachel.

Always Rachel .

Rachel had always been home and she would always be home. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Rachel’s voice.

“What are you thinking?” She asked and Quinn’s eyes focused in on Rachel’s smiling face as she placed a plate in front of her; the smell of bacon wafting in the air.

“Just about us and… home,” Quinn answered quietly which caused Rachel’s already bright smile to brighten even more; and she nodded.

“Yeah you certainly are home,” Rachel echoed Quinn’s thoughts.  “It’s just a little bit bigger of a home now,” with that they both looked down at their son as he happily munched on a piece of toast. Rachel ruffled his hair and put down a bowl of cereal in front of him and he promptly slammed his fist into it; splashing the milk everywhere.

Quinn laughed.

Rachel whined.

And Noah giggled.

“Quinn!!!” Rachel said in her whiniest tone. “I’m covered in milk. MILK!!” And then she shuddered at the thought.

“Aw, he didn’t mean it baby,” Quinn told her with a teasing tone. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll clean  this up. And when he’s done eating, I’ll get him ready.”

“But it’s supposed to be your day,” Rachel pouted and as always Quinn found it utterly adorable. “And what about your breakfast?”

“Oh… I’m going to eat it, there is perfectly good bacon here,” she held up a now soggy piece of said bacon. “Slightly saturated,” and then she stuffed the  piece in her mouth. “But  still yummy,” she finished while mumbling around the bacon; while Rachel laughed at her.

“That is disgusting Quinn… I don’t know what I ever saw in you.”

“My fantastic ass,” she mumbled again and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Yeah that was it,” Rachel walked around the breakfast bar and kissed Quinn on the cheek and Noah on the top of his head. “Mommy will be right back,” she said to him as he ignored her and continued to happily eat his  cereal. She looked back up at Quinn and winked. Quinn felt her stomach fill with butterflies. 

Yup, Rachel  still had that power.

* * *

Rachel was walking out of the bathroom fully dressed and patting her hair dry with a towel when the doorbell rang. She opened it and saw Sawyer and Puck standing there; wearing matching grins.

“Sup milf,” he said to which both Rachel and Sawyer rolled their eyes at him. It was Quinn that spoke. 

“Really Puck?” She reprimanded as she exited Noah’s room carrying her son.

“Uck!” Noah yelled wearing a smile.

“You mean Yuck?” Quinn tried to correct  him but handed him to Puck; who already had his arms outstretched for the kid. He held his hand up in a fist bump and all three  women swooned over the baby when Noah bumped his fist against Puck’s.

Sawyer swooned over her adorable boyfriend; confirming without a doubt that he was going to be an amazing dad.

Rachel and Quinn swooned because of their baby.

“Here is his bag,” Quinn handed it to Sawyer. “It has everything you’ll need and if you need anything else just buy it and we’ll reimburse-”

“Relax Quinn,” Sawyer  cut her off. “We got this… just go enjoy your birthday,” Quinn smiled and did relax a little bit. “You  look awesome by the way.”

“Yeah she does,” Rachel agreed, having finally and fully looked at her wife’s outfit. Quinn winked at her leering wife and Rachel felt it to her toes. She quickly shook her head of the naughty thoughts and looked at Puck.

“Promise me that my son will be completely safe.”

“No worries babe,” he said with a wicked grin and she then turned her fierce eyes onto Sawyer. 

“Promise me you’ll make sure he doesn’t let my son run off with a motorcycle gang or something,” she said and Sawyer laughed but she could see in Rachel’s eyes that she was completely serious.

“I promise Rachel… really, don’t worry Noah will be well taken care of,” Rachel’s eyes softened because she knew the girl was sincere. And she knew deep in her heart that Puck wouldn’t let anything happen to him. 

“Okay,” she stepped closer to them and kissed Noah on the cheek. “Be good baby,” she told him and when she looked up she saw Puck pointing to his cheek. And she leaned up on her toes.

But instead of kissing him; she lightly slapped him .

“Behave!” She warned and again she saw his smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn stepped up and kissed Noah too.

“See you tomorrow angel,” she told him.

“Treat her like a lady,” Sawyer demanded and she was looking at Rachel; who merely smirked. 

“Always do,” she told her and then within a moment they were gone and Rachel turned to Quinn. “We should’ve let Brittany and Santana watch him.”

“They couldn’t do it, remember?” Quinn reminded her that their other friends had plans and Rachel nodded. “He’ll be fine and you know it… now stop worrying and look at my outfit again.”

And Rachel did.

And then Rache l dragged her into the bedroom; where they remained for the entire morning and into the afternoon.

So what if their lunch date would now have to be an early dinner date.

It was so worth it.

* * *

After an amazing early dinner Rachel and Quinn were walking down the street along Broadway; Quinn’s arm was looped through Rachel’s as they walked.

“Baby?” Quinn called into the evening’s air.

“Hm.”

“Where are we going?”

“ We’re going to… one  of your favorite places in New York,” Rachel answered her.

“So between your legs then?” Quinn teased and Rachel lightly slapped her arm. 

“Um yeah, you’ll get there eventually,” Quinn did a fist pump. “But first we’re finishing our date.”

“And knowing you I’m sure it’ll be perfect and I will love it,"  Quinn replied.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Only the ones I’m married to,” was her response and Rachel’s smile spread across her face. 

“ And how many is that Quinn… hm? ”

“Just one… just my crazy, adorable, loving, sweet, perfect Rachel Berry… and did I mention crazy?” Rachel cleared her throat.

“Um… excuse you,” she turned her glare into Quinn.

“What?” Quinn was nervous thinking that Rachel was upset about the crazy comment. But a moment later she found out there was no reason to worry.

“It’s Rachel Berry-Fabray.”

“Oh right,” Quinn said with a giggle and cuddled back into her shoulder and they walked in silence until they reached their destination.

In front of Strand.

“ Aw… baby,” Quinn cooed and stopped to look fully at Rachel. “You know me so well.”

“Mm hm,” she winked. “I wanted to celebrate you the same way  now that  you’re twenty seven as I did when you were seventeen,” and that earned Rachel a kiss. 

A very heated kiss; right in the middle of the sidewalk.

And it was incredible.

When Quinn backed away Rachel could see that she was wearing her dopey grin. “And I want to treat you like a lady.”

“You always do.”

A few moments later Rachel got to do one of her favorite things ever.

Which was watching Quinn flit around among the stacks at a bookstore.

And she watched her.

And then she wanted her.

She always had and always would want her; but there was something extremely arousing about Quinn and books.

There always had been.

“Baby… I want both of these,” Quinn held up two books. “But I can’t decide.”

“Get them both,” Rachel urged and that was all that Quinn needed to hear. When they got to the counter; Rachel insisted on paying and- of course- Quinn swooned.

After leaving the bookstore; they hailed a taxi.

“Where are we going now?”

“There is one more place we’ve got to go on this date before I take you home and ravage you,” Rachel said with a wink.

And Quinn did more than swoon this time.

When the taxi pulled up at Central Park; Quinn was intrigued. She and Rachel had been to Central Park plenty of times over the years but they have yet to see all of it; including the side they were currently on.

“What’s here?” Quinn asked and Rachel merely shrugged and paid the driver. Once he was gone she turned to face Quinn.

“You’ll see,” she looped her arm through Quinn’s and led her into the park. It didn’t take Quinn long to figure out what part of the park they were at and soon she was smiling like a fool as they stood in front of the  Alice in Wonderland statue.

“Oh my, I forgot all about this,” Quinn said as she admired the statue. “I mean I didn’t forget it… but I kind of forgot about it,” she shrugged and Rachel smiled.

“Yeah… I know,” Rachel watched in awe from a nearby bench. Several moments  later Quinn  joined her on the bench. They sat on the bench talking for what seemed like hours as they recalled some of their favorite memories from all of their years together.

And it was magical.

“Okay, it’s time for your present.”

“You bought me books… and dinner, and you brought me here,” Quinn said and she noticed that Rachel was shaking her head no. “And you gave me amazing uh…” she lowered her voice as she continued. “Pleasure… this morning.”

“Oh, so what you’re saying is you don’t want  any more uh… amazing pleasure… and we can just go home and go to bed?”

“Well no, but…” Quinn blushed. “I’m just saying you’ve done enough,” Quinn tried but it was useless as Rachel was already shoving a wrapped gift into her hands.

“Baby,” she whined again.

“Just open it,” Rachel demanded and Quinn  reluctantly did as she was told. And when she opened it; she found herself holding another book.

“The notebook?” She looked over at Rachel as she  said it; she most definitely loved the book but Rachel knew it wasn’t exactly her favorite genre.

“Look, I know it’s sad and romantic, and a bit cheesy but it’s still an incredible book… and one of my favorites,” Quinn was nodding as she spoke. 

“You won’t hear any arguments from me,” Quinn told her. “This is a wonderful book and it will be a nice addition to my collection.” Rachel’s beaming smile was all Quinn needed to see; but she knew Rachel well enough to know that there was more. And sure enough when she opened the cover; there in Rachel’s handwriting was a quote. And it was a quote from the very same book it was written in.

_ “We fell in love despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that only happened once, and that’s why every minute we spent together had been seared in my memory. I’ll never forget a single moment of it.” _

_ \-- Nicholas Sparks; The Notebook _

“I love it babe… it’s perfect, you’re perfect.” Quinn told her after closing the book.

“Hardly,” Rachel said and then Quinn kissed her.  It  was the kind of kiss that takes your breath away… in a good way.

In the best way .

The kind of kiss that reminded Rachel of those early days on the football field, or in the locker room. Or those heated moments in her bedroom before one, or both of her dads  would interrupt them.

It reminded her of the early days of their love and how even after all this time it was still the exact same feeling.

“Wow,” Rachel  breathed when Quinn pulled away.  And the dazed look in Quinn’s eyes and the dopey smile across her mouth was all that Rachel needed to know; to know that Quinn felt it too.  “There is one more gift,” she said and that snapped Quinn out of her stupor.

“Rachel,” she whined. “It’s too much.”

“Never,” she popped to her feet as she said it. “And I know you’ll love this.”

“What is it?”

“Me.”

“Umm… Rachel,"  she looked around at the people that were walking all around them; before she looked back at her smiling wife. “Look  I know that we’re adventurous but having sex in Central Park, though hot… would be incredibly dumb, there are cops… like everywhere,” by this point Rachel was already laughing at her. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re cute,” was her simple answer. “And you’re right… having sex here would be dumb, and highly irrational,” Quinn was nodding. “We will limit our public displays of sex to anyone who can see us from our balcony,” she heard Quinn let out a quiet moan and she was blushing.

“Okay, so what did you mean then?”

“I meant my voice,” and as soon as Rachel said it Quinn wanted to do a  face palm.  Of course she meant singing\- she is Rachel Berry after all. 

“You meant your voice,” Quinn repeated her words and her blush deepened. 

“You’re so cute,” Rachel repeated before she prepared herself and then started to sing. Right there in Central Park. A few people stopped to watch, a few people tossed money at her feet, but most people completely ignored them. This was New York after all and spontaneous singing  did sort of happen sometimes.   


Quinn however was spellbound  and in awe of her wife.

And  more in love than ever.

_ You're better than the best _  
_ I'm lucky just to linger in your light _

_ Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right) _

_Completely unaware  _

_ Nothing can compare to where you send me _  
_ Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay) _  
_ And the moments when my good times start to fade _  
  
_ You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed _  
_ Sing like a bird, _  
_ Dizzy in my head _  
_ Spin like a record, _  
_ Crazy on a Sunday night _  
_ You make me dance like fool, _  
_ Forget how to breathe _  
_ Shine like gold, _  
_ Buzz like a bee _  
_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild _  
_ Oh, you make me smile _  
  
_ Even when you're gone _  
_ Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack _  
_ And just like that _  
_ You steal away the rain _  
_ And just like that _  
  
_ You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed _  
_ Sing like a bird, _  
_ Dizzy in my head _  
_ Spin like a record, _  
_ Crazy on a Sunday night _  
_ You make me dance like fool, _  
_ Forget how to breathe _  
_ Shine like gold, _  
_ Buzz like a bee _  
_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild _  
_ Oh, you make me smile _  
  
_ Don't know how I lived without you _  
_ 'Cuz everytime that I get around you _  
_ I see the best of me inside your eyes _  
_ You make me smile _  
_ You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe _  
_ Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee _  
_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild _  
  
_ You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed _

_ Sing like a bird, _

_Dizzy in my head  _

_ Spin like a record, _  
_ Crazy on a Sunday night _  
_ You make me dance like fool, _  
_ Forget how to breathe _  
_ Shine like gold, _  
_ Buzz like a bee _  
_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild _  
_ Oh, you make me smile _  
  
_ Oh, you make me smile _

* * *

Watching Rachel sing to her had always… always been the biggest turn on. But for some reason- and maybe it was the public serenade; or the way Rachel looked at her as she sang- Quinn couldn’t be sure; all she knew for sure was that she wanted Rachel and she wanted her as soon as fucking possible.  


Which was evident by the way they were making out in the taxi on the way home.

Rachel had been pulled into Quinn’s lap, her dress was hiked up around her waist and if the driver looked over his shoulder even once he would definitely see her ass; but she didn’t care. Not with the way Quinn’s tongue was sliding against hers and the way Quinn’s hands were cupping her breasts through the flimsy material of her dress.

She was extra thankful that she had forgone a bra today because her nipples were rock hard and rubbing against Quinn’s hands as she played with them. The sensation was driving her wild and she knew that if there was a bra in the way it wouldn’t have felt nearly as good.

Still good.

But not panty soaking good; and right now her panties were downright flooded.

“Uh, Quinn…” she husked quietly as she reluctantly pulled her mouth off of Quinn’s and met her eyes. “We… we should um… cool it or we’ll be giving the driver one hell of a tip.”

“Fuck him,” Quinn growled and cupped the back of Rachel’s head pulling her closer; tangling her fingers through her hair as she did so.

“Mm, no thanks.” Rachel husked before their lips mashed together again. But this time as Rachel pressed closer she moved her hips and Quinn’s bare thigh made contact with her soaked panties and her stiff swollen clit.

“Oh fuck,” Rachel wanted to scream, she wanted to writhe, she wanted to ride Quinn’s leg until she got off. But she did none of that.

Well- maybe she rode Quinn’s leg a little- but just a little bit.

And when the taxi pulled up in front of their building; Rachel was so excited and hot for Quinn that she couldn’t wait until they were finally inside.

/

Rachel’s back hit the front door hard, but she barely felt it because Quinn was already on her knees and pushing her dress up as she went.

“It’s been too long,” Rachel hummed as Quinn’s fingers toyed with her clit through the wet fabric.

They had sex that morning, and the afternoon but Quinn knew she didn’t mean it had been too long for the sex itself. Quinn knew she meant hot, dirty sex up against a wall… or in this case a door.

“Mm hm,” Quinn hummed before she pushed her mouth against Rachel and licked at her panties. She felt Rachel’s dress bunch up around her head and she knew the girl had let it go . But Rachel had the  presence of mind (still) to gather it back up and hold it tightly in her hands; while Quinn brought her to ecstasy over and over…

And over again.

When Rachel couldn’t take it anymore; she slid to the ground in a jellified heap. Quinn fell back to her ass as well and they both sat there catching their breath.

“Wow,” Rachel panted.

“Mm, I know… it  has been so long.”

“Yeah but Quinn… I-I was supposed to attack you; it’s your birthday,” she said and Quinn nodded.

“I know, but I just had my favorite meal,” Quinn teased with a wink.

“B-But I want you.”

“Then have me,” Quinn husked and Rachel stared at her with fire in her eyes before she finally spoke.

“Not here.”

“Then where?” A wicke d smirk crept up on Rachel’s mouth .

“On the balcony… naked and I’ll be there as soon as I can feel my legs and grab our little well… not so little friend from the toy box,” with that Quinn’s eyes got impossibly darker. Rachel watched with lust as Quinn scurried to the balcony pulling her clothes off as she went.

/

Quinn was standing naked on the balcony for a few moments and she had never been more thankful that her birthday was in June and not a winter month or she would- quite literally- be freezing her ass of right now. But she also knew that Rachel wouldn’t have subjected her to the elements if that was the case.

She was antsy.

She was turned on.

And she was ready for Rachel to get out there and fuck her.

And just when she had waited for as long as she could; she turned around and there Rachel stood.

In all of her naked glory.

And sporting a thick silicone appendage between her legs; Quinn moaned, and within a moment Rachel was in front of her and kissing the hell out of her. Rachel’s hard nipples brushing against her skin was setting her on fire; adding Rachel’s extra equipment rubbing along her inner thigh had her ready to push Rachel to the ground and ride her.

Instead, she reached between them and tugged on the strap on, knowing it would create friction against Rachel’s clit with every tug.

“I want this,” she husked in that deep, sexy voice that she knew Rachel was crazy about.

“You want what Quinn?” Quinn tugged harder and Rachel moaned. “Say it.”

“I want your dick baby,” Quinn  said and those words, in that tone was all Rachel needed to hear.

Before Quinn could tug again she found herself turned around, pressed against the railing of the balcony, with the strap on pressed along her slit but Rachel refused to give Quinn what she so  desperately wanted.

“Baby,” Quinn whined and she heard Rachel’s evil chuckle.

“Say it again Quinn… I want to hear it  again; I love dirty words coming out of that mouth.”

“I want your dick Rachel… please fuck me with your big  dic- AHHHH!!!” Her words turned into a loud moan as Rachel finally pushed all the way inside in one go. “Oh, oh, oh,” Quinn chanted as Rachel’s pelvis slammed into her again and again. It had been a while since they used the strap on… and it had been so very much worth the wait.

Rachel continued to pound hard and deep into Quinn; until the girl was screaming through an orgasm; but she didn’t slow down until Quinn shook violently through orgasm number two.

And when Rachel did pull out; Quinn shook again and then slid  boneless ly off of the railing, Rachel caught her before she hit the ground.

“Wow!” 

“Happy birthday Quinn,” Rachel said sweetly and then kissed her temple. 

“Indeed,” Quinn whispered and she felt Rachel carry her to the nearby lounge chair; and then she passed out.

When she woke up; she was still on the lounge chair and Rachel was cuddled beside her. They were both still naked but covered with a light blanket. Quinn’s eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Rachel.

“Well hello sleepyhead,” Rachel said arrogantly.

“How long was I out?”

“Only a few minutes,” Rachel giggled at Quinn’s tired expression. “Was I really that good?”

“Yes you were,” she answered and Rachel’s smug grin appeared. 

“Must you be so arrogant?”

“You mean confident, right?”

“Oh here we go again,” Quinn rolled her eyes as she said it while Rachel continued to laugh.

“You love me,” she said through the giggles.

“Someone has to,” Quinn teased and she saw Rachel getting angry- well not really angry- but she was pouting. So Quinn pulled her into a heated kiss.

And as they kissed Rachel forgot all about her anger and it quickly got hot and heavy; and then they made love again.

Several times in fact.

And as usual it was perfect, it was loving, it was sexy…

It was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Rachel sang to Quinn was Smile by Uncle Kracker. 
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the song Home to Me by Josh Kelley.
> 
> Up next: They celebrate Noah’s first birthday and Rachel drops a surprise on Quinn; stay tuned…


	26. Fall Into Place

_“ And there you are in perfect time, you’re standing still; your hands in mine. And I love you for who you are. And I love just who you are.” _

_ \-- We Shot The Moon; “Perfect Time” lyrics _

/

Rachel was running around like a crazy person and as usual Quinn was watching in awe and adoration.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to do something?” Rachel asked with a huff and Quinn couldn’t help but giggle; which in turn made Rachel grumble. Quinn reached out and grasped Rachel by the hips effectively pulling her closer.

“You are insanely adorable and not to mention incredibly sexy… when you’re like this,” Rachel couldn’t fight the smile over hearing Quinn and her sexy words; but still she rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah so sexy,” Quinn nodded. “I’m sweating like a pig… so gross.” Quinn shook her head no.

“Not gross, but definitely hot,” she reiterated and Rachel huffed in exacerbation once again.

“As fun as flirting with you has been and will always  be Quinn… I need to get back to work and you need to help me… it’s not every day that our son turns one year old; and this needs to be perfect.”

“He’s one baby.”

“Exactly!”

“No I mean… he’s one, he’s not going to remember if the house was perfect, or if we hired the right clown… or if everyone was having a good time,” Rachel huffed for a third time. “He’s one,  everything will fall into place…  we just have to make sure that he is having fun.”

“Yeah but-”

“And he’s not going to remember if his mommy had a nervous breakdown over it,” Quinn cut her off before she could get into another rant. “But I will remember it… so please Rachel, calm down… everything will be fine.”

“But-” this time Quinn cut her off with her lips. 

“Mm,” Rachel tried to fight off the kiss but as per usual she could never resist Quinn’s touch and soon she found herself  melting into the kiss. When Quinn was sure she had calmed down she pulled out of the kiss and opened her eyes. And what she saw was a dazed look in Rachel’s eyes; and she chuckled silently.

“Breathe Rach,” she said softly and Rachel did in fact suck in a breath. “Today will be fine, Noah’s going to have a great time no matter what… because we will make sure of it,” she could see some of the tension leaving  Rachel and she was proud of the fact that she still had the same effect on her wife that she had when they were kids.

“I mean the kid lucked out with two of the coolest moms a kid could ask for,” Quinn continued and Rachel’s mouth turned up in a smile.

“Also the hottest,” Rachel finally spoke.

“Haha… yeah and while that is definitely true I don’t think Noah cares so much about that… not yet, not until he’s a teenager and his friends start flirting with you.”

“Me!” Rachel exclaimed while pointing to herself; then she shook her head. “You’re the milf babe… his friends are going to be hot for you.”

“Yeah probably,” Quinn shrugged and  Rachel laughed at her. “But don’t underestimate your level of hot Rachel Berry… I mean don’t forget that you did have the captain of the football team and the head cheerleader falling all over themselves to  get you.”

“That i s true,” Rachel teased and she could feel the tension leaving her. She knew what Quinn was doing and she was grateful for it.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too… Now what do you say we take a few deep breaths and then we get this party underway. And give our boy the best birthday that any one year old ever had?” Quinn suggested and then Rachel’s smile beamed bright.

“So my birthday concert extravaganza is a no go then?” Quinn shook her head no with a slight pout across her lips.

“No, I don’t think so… not yet anyway,” Rachel nodded in agreement. “Not until he understands music, and loves it like we do.”

“You’re right Quinn.”

“It happens from time to time,” she responded with a wink and Rachel swooned. “Are you ready to do this?” Quinn popped to her feet from where she was leaning against the couch and Rachel nodded.

“Quinn,” Rachel spoke before Quinn could move away and Quinn looked down at her.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for calming me down with your amazing patience and love… and of course those incredible lips,” Quinn smirk ed at that.  


“You’re welcome,” she said and then leaned down to kiss her again. After a sweet kiss Quinn was moving away from her again whe n Rachel got her attention one more time .

“Oh and  Quinn…”

“Yeah?”

“No clowns please… They’re fucking terrifying!” At that Quinn laughed out loud.

“Yes dear.”

* * *

The party was in full swing and like Quinn said; it was going beautifully. Noah’s friends from day care were there and they were all playing together. Beth was there and she was playing with them slash babysitting them, and they knew she loved it.

Rachel sat on the couch and watched. She was happy that it was all going well and without incident. She hated that Quinn was right but at the same time she was happy that Quinn was right.

After a while of letting the kids play the party games and have fun together it was time for Noah to open up his gifts; Rachel and Quinn were the two proudest mommies a little boy could ever have. They sat down on the floor with Noah between them and they helped him open all of his presents.

He got cars, trucks, and building blocks sets; as well as clothes, a mini piano, and a kid sized drum kit that came all the way from Lima; it was from Finn.

Rachel stared in reflection over what an incredible man Finn had become  and his gift to her and Quinn’s son had proven that. Rachel thought back to all the times that she could’ve given up on Finn, or written him off; and she was grateful that she never did.  She was so glad she always saw the man that he could be inside of the stupid little boy that he was.

And she was touched beyond words because of the thoughtful gift he had sent; the look she could see on Quinn’s face told her that she was feeling all of the same things about Finn in that moment and it was beautiful.

Everything had fallen into place.

Like she had hoped it would.

Like she always knew it could.

And the fact that Quinn and Finn knew it too was just amazing.

Santana and Puck’s gifts however… 

Not so much .

While the gifts proved that with these two some things would never change and that was nice; the actual gifts on the other hand were highly inappropriate.

When Noah tore into his gift from Puck and Sawyer and saw that it was a book he tossed it aside and reached for the next package; but Rachel gasped when she read the title:

_ How to Pick up Chicks: Toddler Edition. _

“How in the hel-” she stopped herself from cursing because of all the children in the room . And although her mouth was quiet her mind wouldn’t shut up.

Hell did you find a book like this?- she finished in her thoughts.

“Seriously Puck!” Quinn’s angered voice called out as she glared at him and it brought Rachel out of her thoughts. “He’s one!!!” Puck just laughed at her.

“Relax Q… it was just a joke, it’s not even a real book,” he handed her an oddly shaped package. “Here is his real gift,” she smiled and took the gift. She handed it to Noah who happily tore into the wrapping paper and when they saw what it was neither Quinn nor Rachel could help but smile.

Especially over how alike Finn and Puck were sometimes as Noah unwrapped a brand new guitar.

Kid’s size of course.

“Oh Puck it’s perfect,” Rachel cooed and Puck smirked at her but then his eyes widened with worry when she turned her fierce glare on him. “But the joke gift,” she used finger quotes. “I will be slapping you for that,” he backed away and she continued to glare at him until Noah began tearing into another package and she suddenly wanted to slap Santana instead.

It was another book:

_ A Girl’s Guide to Picking up Women _

“Really Santana!” Rachel glared at her to which Santana just laughed.

“Hey great minds think alike.”

“There is nothing great about your mind Puckerman,” Santana quipped and met his eyes. 

“Seriously Santana,” Quinn chastised bringing the conversation back  to the  inappropriate gift again.

“Calm your tits Q… mine was also a joke gift okay?”

“Great minds.”

“Shut it Puck!” Rachel, Quinn, and Santana all said at the same time.

“You already opened the gift from me and Brittany,” Quinn remembered that earlier they had gotten him a learn to dance DVD, a Disney sing-a-long DVD and clothes… as well as some stock in Disney and Santana’s debut album. 

Quinn smiled at her friend and she and Rachel helped Noah open the rest of his gifts. But Rachel still made sure to slap both Puck and Santana for being highly inappropriate at a birthday party for a one year old. 

But they both just laughed. 

And the rest of the party went along beautifully.

* * *

As Noah’s birthday party was winding down Quinn saw that Rachel was sitting alone on the couch; and it was the  first time- except for when the gifts were being opened- that she saw her sitting. She also noticed that she was pretty much lost in thought.

“Hey baby,” Quinn said gaining Rachel’s attention as she sat down next to her. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her.

“Hey.”

“What’s going on in that head of yours… you seem a million miles away right now?”

“I want another one,” Rachel blurted out. Her eyes drifted over to Noah as he played with his friends. Quinn was about to ask her what she meant but she saw where Rachel was looking  and it didn’t take her long to figure out what Rachel was thinking.

“Really?” There was a slight surprise to her tone, Rachel immediately noticed it, and she locked her eyes back onto Quinn.

“You seem surprised?”

“Well… I am,” Quinn told her honestly and when she saw the hurt cross Rachel’s face she quickly continued so that she wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “I-I mean I know you want another one… it’s what we’ve always talked about. I guess I’m just surprised that you want one right now.”

“Why though?” Rachel pushed and Quinn could tell that she wasn’t hurt anymore and her question was merely one of curiosity. 

“Well I mean Noah is only a year old for one… and I-I guess I didn’t realize you wanted to have them so close in age.” Rachel nodded. “And then there is  Funny Girl… I know you wanted to give birth to the second one; so I guess I just thought you weren’t ready to take a break from work just yet.”

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded again. “Well… I didn’t think so either. I mean I thought I’d want three or four years between them but I-I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I look at him and… and he’s so big already,” Quinn  frowned and looked over at her baby boy.

“I know, ” she whined.  


“And I just… want one.”

“Okay,” Quinn said with a grin and looked back at Rachel. 

“Funny Girl is ending its run soon so I think it’s time,” she shrugged and Quinn nodded; a smile gracing her lips. “You think?”

“Yeah baby, I mean if you-” she was cut off by Beth running over to them. 

“Rachel… Rachel,” Beth shouted as she got closer to them and without realizing she  cut  Quinn off mid-sentence. “Come sing with me,” Beth was tugging Rachel’s hand until Rachel rose to her feet and then she started to drag her away. Rachel looked at Quinn.

“To be continued?”

“Definitely,” Quinn answered and then she watched as Beth pulled Rachel over to where she had been standing and handed Rachel some sheet music. Quinn loved that Beth seemed to have the  same love and desire for music that Rachel did. She watched as her baby- no longer a baby- did her vocal warm-ups while Rachel watched as well… beaming with pride.

She was so lost in thought about Beth and her possible future music career… or her possible future acting career… the  possibilities were endless.

She didn’t have a clue what Beth would do with her life but she didn’t have one single doubt that her future would revolve around the arts in some way. And that alone made Quinn very happy. She would be happy with Beth regardless of what her career choice ended up being; but she just knew- call it mother’s intuition- that Beth would be involved in arts.

She was completely wrapped up in these thoughts that she didn’t even notice that Santana had sat down next to her; until the girl spoke. 

“Hello Q…” she snapped her fingers in front of Quinn’s face “Yo Quinn… stop  staring at Berry’s ass for five seconds,” Quinn chuckled and turned to meet Santana’s eyes.

“What do you want?”

“To chat with my best friend,” she said sweetly and Quinn knew she was vulnerable or worried about something so she dropped all pretenses of giving Santana a hard time and instead she shot her a concerned smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong… no really,” Santana told her but the girl’s actions were clearer. Her  hands were fidgeting, and her face was wrought with worry.

“Then what is it?” Quinn knew that if she pushed too hard Santana’s defenses would kick in so she approached it carefully.

“It’s just… well… I think Brittany is ready for this,” she waved her hands in front of herself.

“For what?” Quinn’s confusion was apparent.

“This Q,” she motioned to the room full of kids and this time Quinn arched her eyebrow.

“You’re going to have to give me more  than that.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you’re a little dim sometimes, do you know that?” And there were those Santana defenses she was worried about. Quinn just smirked and waited for her to continue. “This… I think she’s ready to have kids… a baby… t-to start a family.”

“Awww,” Quinn cooed with a big smile on her face and Santana tried to get to her feet and walk away from her infuriating friend; but before she could Quinn grasped her arm and tugged her back  down. “Relax, I was just teasing.” Santana relaxed into the couch and let out a heavy sigh.

“Wh-What am I going to do?”

“Do you not want kids?”

“I don’t know… I mean,” she trailed off and shrugged.  “I mean yeah I guess I do… but the thought of  actually doing it scares the fuck out me.” 

“Well yeah , that’s normal.”

“It is?” 

“Yeah,” Quinn patted Santana’s leg and shifted to face her fully. “Of course it’s normal to be scared about bringing a child into this world… but I gotta tell you San, it’s the greatest thing in the world… being a parent,” the smile on Quinn’s face caused a smile to form on Santana’s own face. She knew Quinn was being completely honest and that set some of her fears to rest.

Some of them.

But not all of them.

“So what did Brittany say exactly?”

“She didn’t  say anything, but she doesn’t have to… just look at her.” Her eyes drifted to where Brittany was and Quinn’s followed. Brittany was sitting on the floor with Noah and three of his daycare friends; and they were all playing together. The smile on Brittany’s face told Quinn that Santana was completely right… she was ready.

Or would be very soon.

“Yeah,” Quinn said sweetly.

“What do I do… I mean she is, but I don’t think I’m ready?” 

“Well maybe Brittany knows you  as well as you know her, and maybe she hasn’t said anything yet because she knows you’re not ready.”

“What if I never am?”

“You will be,” Quinn assured her. “It’ll all fall into place San… you’ll see,” Quinn could see that she was still very apprehensive. “And even if you’re not ever ready; I’m confident that  you and Brittany will talk about it… she’s not going to force you.” Santana nodded at that because of course Brittany wouldn’t force her.

“No I know but… what if she leaves me?”

“She’s not going to do that either,” Quinn promised. She wanted to roll her eyes at the ridiculousness of  that question but she knew  it was a legitimate fear. “Look do you want my advice?” Santana nodded.

“Duh,” was all she said and Quinn bit back a laugh.

“Don’t worry about it until Brittany mentions it; because I don’t  think she’ll bring it up until she knows or at least thinks you’re ready,” Santana nodded as Quinn’s words started to sink in.

“But what if I am ready eventually and she still hasn’t said anything?”

“There is no rule that says you can’t be the one to bring it up,” Quinn told her and again watched as the wheels were spinning in Santana’s head and a smile slowly spread across her face. 

“Thanks Quinn.”

“Rachel wants another one,” Quinn blurted out after a moment of silence between them and Santana looked over at her in surprise.

“What?”

“Yeah, we were discussing it before Beth pulled  Rachel away.”

“Do you want another one?” Santana asked and Quinn nodded with a small grin playing across her lips. 

“Yeah… I mean yes,” she nodded. “Rachel and I have always said we wanted two; and I like the idea of them being close together in age… and us being still young ourselves,” Santana nodded in agreement. She couldn’t  help but smile when she saw the huge grin that Quinn was now sporting.

“So what’s the problem then?”

“There isn’t one… not really; I guess I was just surprised because I didn’t think she was ready yet… so I honestly hadn’t put much thought into it, until she said it.”

“And now?” Santana questioned even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

“Now… it’s all I’m thinking about,” Quinn admitted meeting Santana’s eyes  briefly before she averted them back to where Rachel was playing with Beth.

Santana watched her and as she did she knew Quinn had already made up her mind. It would all fall into place and soon there would be another Berry-Fabray baby on the way.

And that was kind of awesome.

But she’d never admit that.

* * *

Once the party was done and Noah was passed out for the night; Rachel and Quinn headed to bed with a plan to clean the house the following morning before Noah woke up. They were both so  exhausted from their day of running around after a one year old who was hopped up on sugar all day.

After Rachel dropped her bomb and Quinn spoke with Santana about it she spent the rest of the day thinking about if they were ready for two kids under the age of two… and though the thought was still a bit terrifying; she still couldn’t help but smile because she wanted it.

She was ready.

She was definitely surprised; but the more she thought about it, the more she knew  it was what she wanted… and that now was the right time. 

She had already showered and was settling into bed while Rachel was taking her shower. She had a book but she wasn’t actually reading it.

All she could think about was  finishing her earlier conversation with Rachel. She didn’t have to wait very long however, because Rachel’s shower was over and she was getting dressed.

Quinn watched with love; and desire as Rachel changed into her pajamas. Rachel caught her looking and smiled shyly. Quinn put her book down and took her glasses off and as Rachel climbed into bed; Quinn’s patience snapped and she blurted her feelings out.

“I want one,” she said quickly and Rachel gasped. 

“Y-Y-You do?”  Rachel stammered and settled into bed.

“I do,” Quinn smiled and met those adorable and imploring brown eyes. 

“There is nothing in the world I want more  than a very beautiful, incredibly talented, and insanely articulate, mini Rachel Berry on this earth,” Rachel giggled at that. 

“Well, what if we have another boy?”

“Then wearing  miniskirts and knee socks will suck for him,” Quinn joked  and Rachel laughed harder. When her eyes landed on Quinn again, she got lost. 

“But seriously, you want this? ”

“I do ,” Quinn whispered with a nod.

“Are you sure because earlier you didn’t seem ready?”

“I was just surprised like I said,” Rachel pulled her lip between her teeth. “But after Beth  dragged you away I started to think about it and before I knew it… it was all I could think about,” as soon as she finished talking Rachel started to squeal and clap excitedly.   


“We’re going to have another baby,” she said through her delight and tears of joy.

“We sure are,” Quinn agreed and then she was attacked with kisses. As they kissed Quinn laid back and pulled Rachel with her until the girl was hovering ov er her. They made out like the teenagers they still were at heart and when they stopped Rachel relaxed into Quinn’s side while still keeping her top half over her.

“So as soon as possible we’ll go to the doctor and talk with him about it?” Quinn nodded and then she winked.

“But what do you say we get started tonight?” Quinn implored and Rachel chuckled at that idea. 

“Um baby… you’re good but you’re um… not that good,” this time it was Quinn who giggled. 

“Maybe, but we should never, ever stop trying.”

“Well I can’t argue with that,” Rachel said and kissed Quinn once more. It was only another few moments before Quinn had flipped them around so that she was now the one hovering over Rachel. And as she kissed her way down Rachel’s body; Rachel arched into her touch.

“Baby,” Rachel whined and Quinn looked up at her through the tops of her eyes.

“Mm,” she hummed in between kisses to Rachel’s stomach.

“I-I want your fingers,” she said through heavy breaths. It was still amazing that even after all these years and all the sex they have had that they still both  managed to get turned on almost immediately.

“Okay,” Quinn agreed in between kisses as she moved her way back up Rachel’s body. She stopped when she reached those perfect breasts and she trailed her tongue slowly around  first her left nipple and then over to her right. Rachel shivered in pleasure and need at the feeling of Quinn’s mouth on her. 

She moaned loudly when Quinn closed her mouth around the right nipple and sucked it into her mouth. She ran the fingers of one hand through Quinn’s hair and the other one over  Quinn’s shoulder and held tight as the  feeling that Quinn’s mouth was bringing to her washed over her.

Once Quinn had gotten Rachel going she released the nipple and moved up Rachel’s body. She looked at her wife’s beautiful body and face with a deep and hungry desire for the woman that was currently quivering below her.

And she may have let out a small growl.

That sound alone had Rachel wet and wanting and it had nothing to do with what Quinn was doing to her… although that helped.

It had everything to do with how much Quinn wanted her.

How much Quinn had always and would always want her.

Rachel’s eyes fluttered open, she  met Quinn’s lust filled gaze, and she let out a moan of her own. 

“Fingers,” Rachel pleaded and Quinn bit her lip to stop herself from growling again. There was nothing in this world  sexier to Quinn than the sound Rachel Berry topping from the bottom. 

And then she did as she was told.

She slid her hand down in between Rachel’s thighs and felt the girl spread them wider.  As her hand slid up where she knew Rachel wanted and needed her she could feel just how wet she was and it turned her on even more.

“You’re so wet,” Quinn said desperately and continued the path with her fingers as Rachel wiggled below her.

“Mm yes,” Rachel agreed and moaned at the same time. She was moaning because Quinn’s fingers were right there. She could almost feel them as they hovered over her most sensitive area. “Baby,” she whined and that was when she felt Quinn’s fingers on her.

And Quinn’s fingers  slide  in to her.

“Oh mm… yes Quinn, you feel so good,” Rachel moaned.

“You do too,” Quinn said between pants and thrusts using her hips to push her fingers deeper. Rachel was also rocking her hips in time with Quinn’s thrusts and essentially humping her hand. They rocked together and their eyes were locked on each other.

Rachel could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm and she needed more… just a little bit more.

“B-Ba- oh fuck… baby?”

“Mm,” Quinn hummed and continued to thoroughly fuck Rachel. Harder, deeper, faster… just the way she likes it.

“K-Kiss, oh, oh… kiss me.” And within seconds Quinn’s lips were on hers. Quinn was in heaven as she pushed her tongue into Rachel’s mouth at the same time she pushed her fingers deep into  

Rachel’s hot, hot center. Rachel let out a loud moan that was muffled by Quinn’s mouth as the girl kissed her like only she knew how.

It was perfect, it was bliss, and it was orgasmic.

A fact that was proven a moment later when Rachel tumbled over the edge; moaning, writhing, and  seeing stars as she did. Quinn slowed down her movements as she tried to bring Rachel down from her high but Rachel was having none of that. She gripped Quinn’s wrist with her hand to hold her in place and she started to rock her hips; fucking herself on Quinn’s fingers. And pushing herself into another orgasm. 

Quinn watched and felt, and silently had an orgasm of her own.

Breathing heavily both girls fell to the bed once Rachel calmed down and released her grip on Quinn’s wrist.

“That was…” Quinn stopped to catch her breath. “So… so, so, so good.”

“That was more than good Quinn,” Rachel said in between panting.

“Yeah I um… I know, but words are not what I’m thinking about right now,” she breathed and that was when she felt Rachel’s hot breath on her face and she opened her eyes to see those imploring brown eyes once again.

She shook her head at Rachel’s incredible recovery rate; even after all these years.

And then her toes curled because Rachel was kissing behind her ear and breathing her hot breath into her ear. It was turning her the hell on.

As if she needed to be more turned on than she already was.

“So tell me Quinn,” she husked and bit her lip as she watched Quinn’s body react to her words. “What are you thinking about?”

“Y-Your… oh fuck… your mouth,” she stammered as Rachel’s tongue was tracing her ear lobe. 

“My mouth where?”

“O-On me.”

“Well Quinn… my mouth is on you,” she said and then darted her tongue out again and gently flicked Quinn’s earlobe.

“Y-Yeah I know b-but I was thinking about it being somewhere else.”

“Oh,” Rachel said and it was then that Quinn felt her hovering over her still heated body. “Where then?” Rachel said before leaning over and closing her mouth around Quinn’s hardened nipple.

“Oh god,” Quinn shouted arching her back into Rachel’s touch. “Fuck.”

“Was that the place you wanted my mouth?” Rachel asked a frustrated Quinn. She was frustrated because just as she was getting fully  turned on from Rachel’s mouth on her nipple the girl pulled away so that she could tease her more.

“That’s um good… but I was thinking of it being somewhere else.”

“Where?” Rachel teased and Quinn could feel that hot breath on her other nipple. “Here?” And with that Quinn felt that amazing feeling of  Rachel sucking the other nipple  into her mouth and she arched into the touch again. 

“Um… lower,” was all Quinn managed to say before she tangled her fingers into Rachel’s hair.

Well tried  to but Rachel had already released her nipple again.

“Where?”

“Lower,” Quinn husked and was now fighting the urge to push Rachel’s head where the y both knew she wanted her to be .

“Where exactly?”

You know damn well where?

“You know where?” Quinn told her and saw that evil smirk on Rachel’s mouth and knew that Rachel was going to make her say it. Rachel  loved to tease her.

“Say it,” Rachel growled. “Please.”

“I want your mouth licking me,” she begged and thankfully that was enough for her.  Her eyes followed  Rachel's path and she spread her legs so that  Rachel  could settle between them. And as  Quinn’s fingers once again  tangled into her hair Rachel's eyes met hers.

And Quinn moaned at the delicious look in her eyes.

“Mine.”

“All yours,” Quinn said and watched as a smiling Rachel lowered her head and licked at her soaking wet core. Quinn moaned and bucked her hips but it was futile Rachel had already pulled her head back.

“You’re so hot like this Quinn,” she told her and Quinn groaned and bucked her hips again. “All  wet, and ready, and aching for my touch.”

“Please Rachel.”

“Please what Quinn?”

“Please for the love of god touch me,” she looked down at her smirking wife and knew just what she needed to do to get Rachel to stop teasing her and swoon. “Make love to me baby,” she begged and Rachel did swoon.

And Rachel did stop teasing her.

And then Rachel made love to her over and over.

And over again.

All night long.

And just like always things were falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Stand by Rascal Flatts.
> 
>    
> Up next Rachel and Quinn try to get pregnant; will they? Stay tuned…


	27. Love Will Never End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony in this chapter was taken from a sample wedding ceremony website and those words are not my own. I changed them up slightly but I do not own them.

_“ So it’s not going to be easy. It’s going to be really hard; we’re going to have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, every day. You and me… every day.” _

_ -- Nicholas Sparks; The Notebook _

/

It was definitely bittersweet for Rachel as she ended her stint on  Funny Girl. The show had been a dream come true but she knew the day she auditioned that the show was on a limited run and even though it was ending and she was sad about that; she was also  happy that this ending was  a new beginning.

She and Quinn had gone to the doctor and Rachel had gotten a checkup to be sure that she could get pregnant and they were both  ecstatic when the doctor gave them the go ahead to start trying.  From there they went to the cryobank and gotten some of the supply. They bought all the supply that Noah’s donor had donated so that their children would be biologically related.

As soon as they got the  viles they went back to the doctor. They were both hoping it was going to work on the first try; Rachel was an overachiever after all and she just hoped it worked. She wasn’t prepared for how she would feel if it didn’t work; so she hoped for the best and  then  ignored it.

As  Funny Girl came to a close,  and Rachel received a standing ovation- which was something she would never tire of- she knew this was right.

This was the time.

And hopefully she was already pregnant. 

She was in her dressing room changing when there was a knock heard on her door. She assumed it was Quinn and opened it without checking; but it wasn’t Quinn standing there. Instead; it was her manager James.

“Oh hey James, what brings you here?”

“Please  Rachel, did you actually think I’d miss your last performance?” He said before he handed her a bouquet of flowers. “You were brilliant out there… as always.”

“Thank you,” she was touched and she took the flowers from him. “This is very sweet of you… come in,” she waved him and as he entered the room she put the flowers in a nearby vase.

“I also came to talk about what the future hold for my favorite star.”

“About that,” she began  arching one of her eyebrows as she thought of how she was going to tell him what she had to tell him. But before she could say anything he spoke again.

“Yeah I mean, what’s next for Broadway’s most wanted young actress?” Rachel smiled at that and pulled her lip between her teeth. “I have people interested in you Rachel… I already have a few offers.”

“You do?” He nodded with a smirk across his lips. “What… I mean what are the roles?”

“Laurie in Oklahoma,” he said and she gasped. It only got worse when he continued.  “And Maureen in Rent.”

“Oh my Barbra!” She gasped. “Those are my dream roles.”

“Yeah I know,” he nodded. “So which one do you want to audition for… or do you want to audition for both of them and see what happens?”

“Actually,” Rachel began with a heavy sigh. Even with  those dream roles practically dropped into her lap she still believed she and Quinn had made the right choice, at the right time; and she had no doubts about that at all.

But it was still with a heavy heart that she had to tell him that she had other plans.

“I’m actually going to be taking some time off.”

“What?!” His tone of voice conveyed that he was clearly shocked. “Why?” She smiled shyly and felt  warmth fill her. It  was that feeling alone that confirmed what she already knew to  be true. Because even though both of those roles were amazing the thought of them didn’t fill her with the same joy she was currently feeling as she told her manager that she and Quinn were trying to have a baby.

“I just… Quinn and I… I-I mean,” she wasn’t sure why she was stammering. It was probably nerves about his reaction. She took a deep breath and spoke quickly. “I want a baby… Quinn and I have already started trying.”

“Oh,” again shock laced his tone and Rachel felt her stomach tighten with worry. “Oh, that is just wonderful Rachel.” He finished and she finally let out the breath she had sucked in. “I’m so happy  for you… you’re such an amazing mom.”

“Thanks James.”

“And don’t  worry; Broadway will still want you whenever you’re ready to come back.”

“You think?”

“I know,” he told her with confidence and Rachel felt the worries leave her.

“I’ll let those  shows know the deal and Rachel,” he took her hand into his. “I wish you all the luck in getting pregnant,” he was sincere and  he  saw her smile brightly. “U-Unless you already are…” he waited with bated breath for her answer.

“We um… we don’t know yet.”

“Oh… well, you’re Rachel Berry -Fabray...  so I do not have one single doubt that you nailed it on your very first try,” she giggled. “You know, kind of like with everything else you do.”

“Thanks James,” she told him before he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Give Quinn my love, and I’ll be in touch.” With that he headed for the door.

“Will do, and thanks again James.” When he got to the door; he turned back, winked, and then he was gone.

Rachel slumped to the dressing room couch and thought about the roles she had seemingly just turned down; and she smiled.

She smiled over how much she had grown.

Over how some things do change.

And she couldn’t wait to tell Quinn.

* * *

Puck and Sawyer’s wedding was a week away and they were keeping it simple; it was going to be a small ceremony in the park with just their families- which meant the glee kids of course- but  it also meant Sawyer’s parents; however, they  weren’t sure if they’d show up. A lot had changed since the day Sawyer and her dad had their verbal battle of wills and their relationship had changed quite a bit and for the better. He even accepted Puck as the man she wanted to spend her life with; however; saying it and meaning it were two very different things and neither Puck nor Sawyer knew how he really felt.

And if he really did  men it.

But they’d find out either way in one week’s time.

But now was their time to celebrate their final days of single life; and there was no better way to do that with some good friends, good drinks, and good times.

And maybe a stripper or two.

/

Quinn and Rachel left Noah with Shelby for the night and they prepared to spend their evening away from each other. Quinn pou ted as she pulled Rachel by the hips, tugging her closer.

“Don’t have too much fun tonight with the guys… probably watching sexy girls strip while I most likely have to watch half naked dudes shaking their sticks at us.”

“Ugh gosh Quinn,”  Rachel cringed and swallowed hard. “Please don’t gross me out.”

“You!” Quinn squealed. “I’m the one that’s going to have to see it,” Rachel’s lip curled at the image and she nodded sympathetically.

“I’m sorry baby, but the upside is you get to come home and do very naughty things to me,” she husked with a wink and Quinn arched her eyebrow with intrigue. “And after watching hot women dancing all night, I’ll be more than ready for you to take me.” Quinn lightly pushed Rachel away from her with a quiet growl.

“Tease!”

“Aw, I promise after your very long night of looking at…” she shuddered at the thought before she finished. “At-At that,” again she curled her lip and again she couldn’t say the actual word.  “I will make it up to you all night long.” Quinn couldn’t fight the grin those thoughts caused. “Now kiss me,” Rachel demanded.

And she did.

* * *

Puck’s bachelor party was in full swing when Rachel arrived and he was already drunk.

“Rach… bro… babe,” he stammered as he waved her over to where he was standing. Brody, Mike, and the guys from the band were also there. He pulled her into a hug. “Guys this… this is my best friend in the whole world and I love her.” They all looked between each other in confusion. They all knew Rachel; and most of them knew her pretty well.

“Um…” Brody began.

“Yeah we um… we know,” Mike finished but Puck was already teary eyed and he pulled  Rachel into a tight hug.

“It’s okay Noah,” she patted his back. “What do you say we go look at some naked women?” She felt him shake his head and then he pulled back from the hug.

“No I-I don’t want to do that.”

“What?” Brody, Mike, and Rachel all said at the same time; and all with shock lacing their tone. 

“Yeah I mean… I love Sawyer,” he looked between them all as he spoke. “She’s the only woman I ever want to see naked again.”

“Aw,” Rachel cooed.

“All right,” a familiar voice sounded behind them and they all turned to see Kurt and Blaine standing there; Rachel squealed. “Who are you… and what  have you done with the real Puckerman?”  Kurt finished,  Puck laughed, and Rachel ran into Kurt’s open and waiting arms.

/

Sawyer and Quinn arrived at Brittany and Santana’s apartment which was what they had been instructed to do per Santana’s orders. Sugar and Tina were already there; and  of course Brittany and Santana were there; Santana was pouring a round of shots.

“Santana,  don’t you think it’s a little early for shots?” Sawyer asked and the girl in question shook her head no.

“Um no… if I’m going to have to look at some busted, nasty ass, gross oily man shake his little dick-  or should I say panties  stuffed  with socks- crotch in my face, I’m going to need all the shots I can get,” she answered to which Sawyer laughed.

“About that… I-I don’t really want to see a stripper.”

“You don’t?”

“You don’t?” Quinn and Santana asked at the same time; both wearing matching- too good to be true- grins.

“No,” Sawyer replied simply while shaking her head no. “Noah is the only man I ever want to see naked.” Tina, Sugar, and Brittany all smiled at that; but Quinn curled her lip in disgust and Santana gagged.

“That is fucking gross dude,” Santana shouted and Sawyer just continued to laugh.

This night was going to be so much fun.

/

Since Puck didn’t want to go to a strip club, they decided to hang out at  The Hideaway instead;  and have the bachelor party there.

“So what have you been up to?” Rachel asked Kurt after hugging the hell out of both him and Blaine. “How have you been?”

“Well,” Kurt said looking over at Blaine who nodded subtly. “We… We got married.” 

“What?!” Rachel’s mouth dropped open and her eyes darted back and forth between them for a few moments. “Shut UP!” 

“No, it’s true Rachel,” Blaine confirmed. And that was when she looked back at Kurt and then pushed him lightly.

“And why didn’t you invite me?”

“It was very spur of the moment,” Kurt told her. “Carole and my dad already yelled at us and made us promise to renew our vows in Lima this summer. “Rachel  smiled at the thought of that. “And plus you were working and had Noah.” Rachel stopped pouting because he was right; there was no way she and Quinn could’ve made the trip.

“Well okay,” she conceded and then she smiled up at him. “How was it?”

“Small… intimate…”

“Perfect,” Blaine finished for Kurt and both Rachel and Kurt smiled at him. Rachel with a look of adoration and Kurt with one of love.

“How are you otherwise… how’s work?”

“Work is amazing,” Kurt gushed. “I was made to be in the fashion world.” Rachel could see on his face how truly happy he was with his job and his life and she knew without a shadow of doubt that he made the right choice.

And he and Blaine made it work of course.

Because their love will never end.

It was obvious.

And it warmed Rachel’s heart to see that her friends were so very happy; she looked over at Blaine.

“And you… are you still a vocal coach?”

“Yeah, I love it!” He said with a huge  smile and a huge  love for his work.

“Come on Rachel Berry,” Kurt looped his arm through hers. “I’ll buy you a drink and we’ll catch up.”

“I-I can’t,” was all that she said and it didn’t take Kurt long to figure it out; when he did he squealed and covered his mouth.

“Are you-”

“Not sure,” she cut him off, shaking her head. “But  we could be,” he squealed again and she shushed him; after calming down he put his arm around her shoulder. “Well then, let me buy you a non-alcoholic drink in possible celebration.”

“Okay,” she agreed and  Kurt led her over to the bar.

/

The girls were crowded around Santana and Brittany’s kitchen table with shots in front of them. Quinn picked her glass up and held it out in front of herself.

“To the bride,” everyone followed suit and held their glasses up as well. Except for Sawyer; who  drunkenly giggled as everyone- including her- took their shots.

“Let’s sing!” She shouted as she made her way to the front of the room. Santana turned to Quinn and shot her a head bitch glare that rivaled her own.

"Sometimes I hate  how alike she and Rachel are,” she grumbled and then got more annoyed when Quinn merely laughed and rolled her eyes. “What?” Santana asked defensively.

“Well I love  how alike you and Rachel are sometimes,” Santana’s mouth dropped open and she was clearly appalled by that thought. 

“Never again Q,” Quinn laughed harder and walked toward Sawyer; Santana reluctantly followed. “I’m serious Quinn… Never. Say. That. Again!”

/

Puck was standing on the stage to the party of his friends and  band mates. He certainly didon't even need the microphone to  talk to a group this size but he was drunk and it didn’t matter. 

“Attention everyone… at this time I’d like to bring to the stage my Jew bro… my best friend; and my best man… Rachel Berry,” he looked directly at Rachel. “Come sing with me babe,” Rachel smiled up at him and nodded once before she made her way to the stage. Once she got there Puck handed her a mic.

“What are we singing?”

“A classic,” was all he said but then the band made their way to the stage and as soon as the music began” Rachel knew the song and she could only shrug because what else could she do.

Some things with Puck would never change.

/

“What do you want to sing?” Quinn asked as she followed Sawyer over to the karaoke machine that Brittany had borrowed from Rachel…  that Santana begrudgingly agreed to.

“I-I don’t know, something… naughty,” Sawyer said with a wink as she searched through the songs that were on the list. After several moments she screeched. “Aha! This one is the one,” Quinn merely giggled at her drunken craziness and Santana rolled her eyes; but as the song played and Sawyer and Quinn sang the hell out of it, Santana couldn’t help but enjoy the show.

/

[Puck and Rachel]

_ She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean _  
_ She was the best damn woman that I ever seen _  
_ She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies _  
_ Knocking me out with those American thighs _

/

[Sawyer and Quinn]

_ Taking more than her share _  
_ Had me fighting for air _  
_ She told me to come but I was already there _  
_ Cause the walls start shaking _

/

[Puck and Rachel]

_ The earth was quaking _  
_ My mind was aching _

/

[Sawyer and Quinn]

_ And we were making it _

_And you shook me all night long  _

_ Yeah you  _

/

[Puck and Rachel]

_ shook me all night long _

Rachel looked over at Puck and giggled at the sight of him. So happy, so carefree and she knew his love for Sawyer- much like her love for Quinn- the  kind of love  that  will never end. She winked at him and continued the song.

[Puck and Rachel]

_ I'm working double time on the seduction line _  
_ She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine _  
_ Wanted no applause it's just another course _  
_ Made a meal outta me _  
_ And come back for more _

/

[Sawyer and Quinn]

_ Had to cool me down to take another round _  
_ Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing _  
_ Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking _  
_ My mind was aching _  
_ And we were making it _  
_ And you shook me all night long _  
_ Yeah you shook me all night long _

/

[Puck and Rachel]

_ Knocked me out I said you _  
_ Shook me all night long _  
_ You had me shaking and you _  
_ Shook me all night long _  
_ Yeah you shook me _  
_ When you took me _

/

[Sawyer and Quinn]

_ You really took me and you _

_ Shook me all night long_

_You shook me all night long  _

_ Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long _  
_ You really got me and you _  
_ Shook me all night long _  
_ Yeah you shook me _  
_ Yeah you  _

/

[Puck and Rachel]

_ shook me,  All night long  _

Needless to say both Puck and Sawyer were grateful that they had their parties a week before the ceremony because the hangovers they had the next day made them both realize that they were getting too old for that kind of partying and if they had to say vows the next day their wedding would’ve turned into a horror movie scene.

* * *

Quinn and Noah were standing at the back of the make shift aisle in the park where Puck and Sawyer’s ceremony was being held; and they were waiting for their cue. From where she stood holding her son, Quinn could see Rachel in her incredible dress- which matched her own in color but they were different designs.  Rachel stood beside Puck at the altar and she could see that he was nervous; she could also see the Rachel was calming him down a bit.

When the music started Quinn walked down the aisle on her cue; carrying the ring bearer in her arms.  He could walk now but he was still very wobbly on his feet so Sawyer suggested that her ring bearer and her matron of honor walk together.

Rachel agreed.

And as Rachel watched her wife carrying their son down the aisle of  two of  their best friends’ wedding she could only think about how much has changed over the years.

And also how beautiful her family was.

The intimate gathering was comprised of their group of friends, the members of  Noah Loca, and the employees of  Beth’s Hideaway and that was it.

They invited both of their parents however  Puck knew  that his mom wouldn’t show up and although he knew that; it didn’t help any when the disappointment set it. They also hadn’t heard from Sawyer’s parents so they weren’t sure if they’d be there or not; and he felt another pang of disappointment; not for himself but for his soon to be  wife. He ignored it though and focused his thoughts on the people that did show up.

His family.

And love that will never end.

When Quinn made it to the altar; she took her spot on the bride’s side and put Noah at her feet. Her eyes locked on Rachel’s and they shared a moment.

Of love.

Of reflection.

Of happiness.

And Rachel couldn’t help but beam with pride as her wife and son walked down the aisle and again once Quinn took her spot. She winked just as the music started again and Rachel heard Puck suck in a deep breath…  that was when she looked up and saw Sawyer.

And she looked gorgeous.

As Sawyer walked closer and closer Rachel could tell that Puck was starting to let go of his fears and embrace his future;  and Rachel was so proud.

The  officiant took his spot at the front of the alter standing in between Puck and Sawyer and he smiled at the both of them before he looked out at the small gathering of family and friends.

“Welcome friends and family. We are here today to celebrate the wedding of  Sawyer and Noah. We are here to share in their commitment to one another, to offer our love and support to this union, and to allow  Sawyer and Noah to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.” Rachel’s eyes caught Quinn’s again as he spoke and then they both looked at their nervous friends as the  officiate spoke once more.

“Sawyer and Noah,  would like to thank you for being here today and ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married,” he looked from the guests back to the bride and groom. “No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that- through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is affirm the love you have for one another in the prese nce of your friends and family.” Puck could see that Sawyer was crying and he was fighting the tears as well.

“The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, You know all those things that we’ve promised, and hoped, and dreamed– well, I meant it all, every word.”  

“Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another– acquaintance, friend, companion, even teacher, for you have learned much from one another these past few years. Shortly you shall say a few words that will  take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same. For after today you shall say to the world– This  is my husband. This is my wife.”

It was useless-  Puck thought; because they were both crying now.

The officiant looked away from Puck and Sawyer once again and focused on their friends and family as he spoke.

“Two people in love do not live in isolation. We, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. With our care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new  family they are creating today.” Several of them nodded. “Will you,  Sawyer and Noah’s friends and family, surround them in love, offer them the joys of your friendship, and your support in their marriag e? If so, respond with we will.”

“We will,” everyone shouted but none louder than Rachel. And Quinn could only smile with love and pride at her wife who always… always was a very unselfish friend.

“It is now time for bride and groom to make a commitment to one another… who gives  Sawyer to be married to Noah?” At first they were going to ask the officiant to cut this part out of the ceremony because they were unsure whether or not her parents would be there but Sawyer decided to leave it in and she asked Quinn to do it.

And she did that for several reasons.

One because she was her best friend, two because she was Puck’s first love, and three because she was more of a family to Sawyer than her own had ever been and while that was all true she still held out hope that her parents would be there.

Th at they  would support her.

And t hat t hey would give her away.

So she was happy when that dream came true just as Quinn was about to speak.

“We do,” Sawyer’s father’s voice came from the back of the aisle and both Puck and Sawyer looked up with smiles on their faces as Sawyer’s parents looked on with pride; and maybe a couple of tears.

“Sawyer and Noah, please  face each other and join hands,” They did as they were told. “Sawyer,  do you take  Noah,  to be your wedded husband? To love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health,  so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” she stammered through her tears and Puck smiled at her beauty.

“Noah,  do you take Sawyer,  to be your wedded wife? To love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?”

“Hell yes I do,” he answered and that made her giggle. In fact it made them all giggle;  even the  officiant.

“Rings, please.” The man asked and Rachel and Quinn both handed the rings to him.  “Sawyer,  please place this ring on Noah’s  finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you; a love that will never end.”

“I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you; a love that will never end.” She said slipping the ring on his finger and she saw Puck’s smile widen with glee.

“Noah,  please place this ring on Sawyer’s  finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you; a love that will never end.”

“ I give you this ring, as a daily  reminder of my love for you; a love that will never end,” he slipped the ring on her finger and then bent over and kissed her finger.

“Let these rings be a symbol of the never-ending love you have promised to one another… by the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now  pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride.”

And Puck sure did. And as they continued to kiss the officiant spoke again.

“I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman.” The crowd got to their feet and cheered while Puck and Sawyer were lost in the world of their kiss.

/

At the reception; although it was more like a dinner party slash karaoke night at  The Hideaway Mr. and Mrs. Bishop approached them as they made their way around the room.

“I’m so proud of you,” Mrs. Bishop said as she hugged her daughter tight; and Sawyer’s dad locked his eyes upon Puck.

And Puck was ready to hear  whatever negative thing this man was about to say to him. Sure, they had bridged the  gap and had even gone into business together but Puck knew that he wanted more and better for Sawyer than what Puck had to offer. So he was prepared for the worst.

What he wasn’t prepared for was what Mr. Bishop actually did and said. He held his hand out surprising  Puck, but he shook it anyway.

“I’d like to apologize for misjudging you son,” he said and by now Sawyer and her mom were looking on; Puck nodded. “You’re doing an amazing job with this club… and you are an amazing man for my daughter.”

“Thank you sir.”

“I’m so glad I took a chance on you with this place and I’m even  gladder that Sawyer took a chance on you with her heart. Welcome to the family Puck,” and with that Mr. Bishop pulled him into a tight hug. Rachel and Quinn watched as their best friend, their son’s namesake, not only married the woman of his dreams… but he also got the family he has always wanted.

And they had never been so happy for him.

* * *

It was a few days later that Rachel took a pregnancy test and just like last time. She and Quinn were on the edge of their seats as they watched the seconds  tick away.  


And when the timer went off Rachel’s worried eyes met Quinn’s equally worried eyes.  They stared at each other for a few moments.

“D-Do you want me-” Quinn began but stopped when Rachel shook her head no.

“I-I can do it,” she said shakily and Quinn nodded.

“Okay,” Quinn placed her hands on her hips and waited. There were another couple of agonizingly long seconds before Rachel leaned over and picked up the stick. Her eyes instantly filled with tears and she felt her heart breaking.

She shook her head no and before she knew it Quinn was on her knees; kneeling in front of where Rachel was sitting on the edge of the tub.

“It’s okay baby… we’ll keep trying,” Rachel nodded against Quinn’s chest as tears slid down her face.

“I-I know, I just feel like a failure,” Quinn nodded and Rachel didn’t see it but she felt it. Quinn rubbed her back gently and placed her hand under Rachel’s chin while slowly pulling away.

“All it means is that our baby isn’t ready yet… it’ll work the next time.”

“And what if it doesn’t?"  Rachel’s lip was quivering as she spoke and that broke Quinn’s heart.

“Then we’ll keep trying,” Quinn said fighting her own tears. “We’re going to have a baby Rachel… you’re going to have our baby, no matter how long it takes,” Rachel nodded again and pressed her face into Quinn’s chest again as her tears overwhelmed her. She couldn’t help the negativity  and worry that was spreading throughout her and she tried not to let Quinn see it.

She hoped Quinn couldn’t tell how much she was falling apart.

But Quinn could tell.

She used all the strength she had and lifted Rachel into her arms. It was still early enough that they could go back to sleep or at least cuddle. Noah wasn’t awake yet and cuddling is something she knew Rachel needed right now.

/

Once they were settled back into bed, Rachel cuddled into Quinn’s side and again let the tears flow. Quinn just held her and tried to console her. 

Quinn was sure it would work the next time, or the time after that. But she also knew how  Rachel was feeling right now so she just continued to hold her.

And Rachel’s heart continued to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song I Believe in You and Me by Whitney Houston.
> 
> The song that Puck sang with Rachel and Sawyer sang with Quinn was You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC.
> 
> Up next: Rachel, Quinn, and little Noah return to Lima for Thanksgiving and they meet up with some old friends.


	28. Been Dreaming Of

_“ This kind of love you cannot hold, this kind of love, it has no shame. This kind of love is never old, this kind of love you cannot hold, this kind of love you cannot tame. This kind of love is without blame.” _

_ -- Bill Miller “This Kind of Love” lyrics _

/

Rachel  sat comfortably in the middle seat on the plane. Noah had requested the window seat and she was very happy to oblige her baby boy. Quinn leaned over and rubbed Rachel’s belly, smiling like a fool; this action caused Rachel to look up at her. She was also smiling like a fool.

“Hello, little one,” she continued to rub the belly and looked briefly up at her wife once more before directing her attention  back  to Rachel’s belly. “You’re going to love your grandmother and grandfathers.” Rachel couldn’t contain her glee as she watched Quinn talk to her belly. She knew that Quinn was still worried about her since she had gotten so upset when they weren’t pregnant after their first try. But Quinn was right… it worked the second time.

Rachel smiled in reflection as she remembered the day with great pride and happiness.

** [FLASHBACK] **

It had been the same as the month before; except this time when Rachel and Quinn were seated in the ba throom Quinn was the one sittin g and Rachel was the one standing.

Pacing in fact.

The excitement was palpable but so was the dread. Quinn was worried it hadn’t worked again; but she was mostly worried for Rachel. She remembered back to how she felt when she didn’t get pregnant on their first try; she completely understood how Rachel was feeling. But then she remembered that the next time they tried she did get pregnant and she remembered all the joy that came with that feeling. It was those memories that outweighed the dread. And she wanted that for Rachel.

She knew deep in her heart that if it didn’t work this time, it would the next time or the time after that but she also knew that there was no convincing Rachel and she knew that because she had been in Rachel’s shoes;  she knew what her wife was putting herself through.

She wanted it to have worked this  time; she wanted to see her wife become filled with joy rather than fall apart at the seams. She didn’t want to see Rachel blame herself again.

Meanwhile, Rachel was lost in her head. All she could think about as she paced the length of the bathroom over and over was how upset and broken she would be if it didn’t work again. It was those thoughts that caused her to start panicking and second guessing herself.

Maybe it was too soon, maybe she wasn’t as ready as she thought she was, and maybe this was her body’s way… the universes way, of telling her that she wasn’t ready for this.

When the timer went off, both girls snapped out of their thoughts and back into reality.

“Quinn,” Rachel said nervously.

“It’s okay baby,” she got to her feet and approached her wife, who had stopped pacing and was standing in front of the sink, where the pregnancy test was sitting. “Whatever happens we will handle it,” Rachel nodded and swallowed audibly. Quinn sucked in a breath as Rachel looked down at the stick and then reached for it.

Again she watched as Rachel’s eyes filled with tears, and again those crying eyes landed on her. Quinn prepared herself to do and say whatever needed to be done and said to comfort her, to  encourage her that it would definitely work the next time; but then Rachel spoke and changed everything.

“It’s positive,” she husked through her happy tears.

“Huh?” Was all Quinn could say, but then Rachel’s beaming smile snapped her out of her mild confusion.

“We’re pregnant babe,” Rachel continued happily and then Rachel squealed when Quinn pulled her into a tight hug. She could tell that Quinn was crying as well. And there was no greater feeling in the world.

They both stood there, in their bathroom, holding each other tight, and crying with joy as the realization that everything they’ve been dreaming of fully set in. 

** [END FLASHBACK] **

That was eleven weeks ago.

And now they were on their way home to Lima; for Thanksgiving… and to share the news with their family and friends.

“Mama high,” Noah said to Quinn as he pointed out the window.

“Yeah sweetie… we’re very, very high,” she could see his bright smile that was so much like her own. “Do you like it?”

“Mm hm,” he hummed while nodding wildly. And then his eyes were once again glued to the window and Rachel leaned over his shoulder.

“What’s that Noah?” Rachel asked as she pointed to the clouds below them.

“I no-no,” he said with a shrug.

“Those are clouds baby… can you say clouds?”

“Cyowds,” he tried and Rachel giggled at how adorable her son is. 

“That was very good sweetie,” she kissed his cheek and then sat back in her seat.

“C-yowds, c-yowds, c-yowds… yook mommy.” He looked back at Rachel while his little finger was pressed against the window.  “Yots and yots of cyowds,” his eyes quickly went back to the window as Rachel and Quinn watched him with awe.

Rachel looked back and locked eyes with her wife when Quinn reached over and started to rub her belly again. Quinn draped her other arm across Rachel’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. Rachel moaned contentedly at the touch.

“I love you,” she whispered and Rachel smiled up at her.

“Lucky me,” she said with a wink. “I love you too Quinn,” and with that they settled into their seats while Noah continued to yell out the new word he just learned. And both girls thought back to the day they told their son about the new baby.

** [FLASHBACK] **

Noah was screaming and waddling around the house as he played with his toy trucks. Rachel was standing in the doorway; hand on her belly watching as Quinn chased him around trying to get him dressed to go out.

“Noah, please stop,” Quinn said with frustration in her tone.

“NO!” He shouted. “I wanna p-yay.”

“And you can… just let Mama change your clothes first.”

“NO!” He yelled again. As Rachel watched she could tell that Quinn was at the end of her rope but selfishly she couldn’t help but enjoy what she was seeing.

When Quinn slumped to the couch in defeat and cradled her head in her hands; Rachel stopped watching and stepped into action.

She fully entered the room and avoided Noah at first; she knew if she had tried the same tactic Quinn had tried it would only turn out the same way. So instead she sat down next to Quinn and started to rub her back.

“Hey,” she said softly and soothingly.

“Hey,” Quinn  repeated with a crack to her voice and she looked up at her. Rachel could tell she wanted to cry. “Remind me again, why I wanted a boy?” Rachel giggled.

“It’s not just  boys; they’re all terrible at this age.”

“Oh that’s comforting,” Quinn said sarcastically and Rachel chuckled again. “I mean he’s not even two yet.”

“Yeah… it’s going to get worse before it gets better,” Quinn groaned at the thought. 

“Boy you’re just  full of good news today huh babe?" Quinn teased and Rachel rubbed her back again a few times before she looked over at her son.

“Hey Noah,” Rachel called and  he looked over at her as he continued to play with his trucks. “Do you want to hear a secret?” 

“Uh huh,” he said grinning and nodding.

“Come here,” she patted her lap and he waddled over to her. She lifted him up and placed him into her lap facing Quinn; but before she said anything she pulled his pajama top off and took his shirt from Quinn. Once his shirt was on Rachel looked at him.

“Mommy has a baby in her belly,” she told him and she could see in his brown eyes that he was confused. But then he lifted one curious eyebrow- looking so much like Quinn when he did so- and then his eyes landed on Rachel’s belly.

“Bay-beeeeee!” He shouted causing both of his moms to giggle with love and pride.

“Yup… baby,” as Rachel talked she removed his pajama bottoms and put his pants on. “You’re going to be a big brother.” And Noah smiled in spite of not understanding what that even meant.

“Brover?” He wondered and Rachel nodded. Noah clapped and smiled, and Quinn felt tears escape her eyes a little bit over the moment. And then she watched in awe that Rachel was now putting socks and shoes  on  their distracted son. Once he was dressed Rachel placed him back on the floor.

“Okay you can go play now?”

“Yay brover,” he said as he waddled back over to his trucks. Rachel looked over at Quinn with a slightly smug look on her face.

“How’d you do that?”

“I’m magic,” Rachel said arrogantly.

“Okay  Miss Magic,” Quinn said with a teasing tone. “But how are you going to get him dressed tomorrow when he pulls the same act?” Rachel thought on it for a moment and then frowned.

“Quinn you suck,” Rachel pouted. “You couldn't  just let me have this… you couldn’t just agree that I’m awesome?”

“Baby, I don’t need to stroke your ego to agree that you’re awesome,” she said with a wink and Rachel huffed loudly. But when she tried to get up Quinn pulled her back down and kissed her passionately. Rachel moaned into the kiss.

“You’re magic,” Quinn said when the kiss broke and Rachel grinned like a fool. “Now let’s see what kind of magic you can pull out of your ass to get him to eat breakfast,” Quinn said smugly and got to her feet. Rachel pouted again as Quinn walked toward the kitchen.

“Come on Noah,” Rachel cooed. “It’s time to eat breakfast. ”

“NO!”

** [END FLASHBACK] **

* * *

When they arrived at the airport; Leroy and Hiram were there to greet them at the baggage claim, and neither man noticed what Noah’s shirt had written on it as they both hugged and kissed- first him- and then Quinn and Rachel.

“Hey baby girl, how are you?” Leroy said to Rachel as he hugged her tight while Hiram was hugging Quinn. “We’re great,” she began but then Leroy and Hiram switched places.

“Rachel you look as gorgeous as ever,” Hiram told her.

“Thanks dad,” she said with a shy giggle and hugged him tight.

“Quinn,” Leroy’s voice boomed and she laughed because Leroy’s booming tone used to scare the shit out of her and now she laughed at her younger self because the man was nothing but a big teddy bear.

“Yes dad,” she said back to him and he pulled her into a hug.

After their greetings they were walking through the parking lot toward where they had parked. Leroy was carrying Noah and that was when he finally noticed Noah’s shirt; and he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the parking lot.

“What… what?” He said looking down at the boy’s shirt. The other three stopped and looked at him. Rachel and Quinn were wearing knowing smirks and Hiram was wearing a confused pout.

“What’s wrong?” Hiram asked with concern. Rachel and Quinn didn’t even try to hide their expressions .

“For real?” Leroy asked looking directly at Rachel; she nodded and Quinn was beaming with pride.

“What-What is it?” Hiram asked again more confused than before. That was when Leroy turned Noah in his arms so that Hiram could read his shirt. It took a few seconds for him to figure out exactly what he was looking for but then he noticed Noah’s shirt and he gasped; covering his mouth. The shirt read: 

_ Big Brother. _

In big rainbow lettering and both men squealed simultaneously.

“Oh my Barbra,” Hiram shouted and Quinn and Rachel both chuckled at his reaction. “Are you?” He started to ask as he looked at Quinn.

“Not this time H,” she answered and that was when his proud, tear filled eyes landed on his baby girl…  his only daughter. He rushed over to her and scooped her into his arms.

“Congratulations Saba,” Rachel told him with a giggle.

“Thanks kid,” he lowered her back to the ground and stepped back. “How far along?” 

“Just over eleven weeks,” she answered and that was when a teary eyed Leroy almost tackled her in a hug. Luckily Quinn was now holding Noah or the boy would’ve been squished between them. 

After about ten minutes of hugging and chatting in the parking lot they finally made it to their car.

“How are you going to tell Judy and Rich?” Leroy wondered and saw both of his daughters wearing evil smirks. He just shook his head with a laugh and asked no more questions.

/

The doorbell rang and they could hear Judy from inside.

“I’ll get it Richard,” is what they heard and a moment later the door opened and Judy gasped. She didn’t know her girls were coming home for the holiday; they had decided to surprise her with it.

“Oh my,” she gasped and after the initial shock wore off she grinned. “Quinnie!” She said excitedly and pulled the girl into a tight hug. “How is my Oscar winning daughter?”

“I’ m fine mom,” Quinn told her with an eye roll. Judy lightly slapped Quinn’s shoulder before turning to Rachel.

“And how is my future Tony Award winning daughter in law?”

“I’m great Judy, how are you?”

“I’m wonderful,” her eyes peered down at her beautiful grandson standing between the girls and holding both of their hands. “And how are you Mister?”

“Kay,” was all he said with a shrug and Judy chuckled. She pulled him up into her arms and hugged him. 

After the hug; she pulled Noah into the house and the girls followed; where they greeted Richard, Frannie, and Frannie’s fiancé Logan. Quinn asked them all to join her in the living room because they had something to tell them all. Once they were all sitting around the room, Judy spoke.

“Okay you’re worrying me Quinnie… what’s going on?”

“Noah has something to tell you,” she replied and all eyes were instantly on him as he sat on Rachel’s lap next to Quinn. Rachel leaned over him and whispered.

“Go ahead sweetie, say what we practiced. Tell grandma, grandpa, Aunt Frannie and Uncle Logan our big news.” He looked up at them and blurted it out.

“I’m a big brover.” 

It was silent for one, two, three seconds before Judy erupted in tears of joy. 

She hopped to her feet and hugged both girls; and instinctively patted Rachel’s belly without even being told that Rachel was the pregnant one.

She just knew.

“Oh I am so happy,” she said gushing. “And let’s hope this one is a little girl,” and everyone nodded in unison; knowing that Quinn and Rachel wanted to have one of each.

/

After having a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner with family; the girl’s decided to have a mini- reunion with their friends that still lived in Lima, or had made the trip.

They all met at the courtyard steps in front of McKinley High… the birthplace of their family, and their home away from home.

It was exciting.

It was nostalgic.

It was everything they’d been dreaming of.

And it was tear inducing- well for Rachel anyway- her hormones were crazy these days. Not that she wouldn’t be crying even if she wasn’t pregnant; especially when Finn greeted her with the biggest of hugs.

“Thanks for getting Noah that drum kit Finn… it was perfect,” Rachel told him once he had released her from the hug. Of course they had sent him a lovely thank you card after Noah’s birthday but she still wanted to thank him in person.

“Of course,” he said with a shrug. “Every little boy, or girl for that matter, should have a drum kit.”

“Agreed.”

“So, where is Puck… I heard he got married and I wanted to say hi and apologize for not making it to the wedding. Gena’s mom was sick and I had  to watch John while she took care of her mom.

“Puck and Sawyer couldn’t make  it,” Quinn answered his question. “They decided to spend the holiday with her family.”

“Oh… I’ll just give him a call.” After a few moments he noticed they were alone. “Where is the little guy?”

“He’s with my mom… it was too cold to bring him out tonight.”

“Yeah, same with John,” Finn agreed.

“But we can come by tomorrow before we leave so you can see him,” Rachel suggested and 

Finn nodded. “I’d love to see John again as well.”

“Yeah that sounds perfect Rach,” Finn said with his adorable side grin.

“Oh hell  to the  no!” Mercedes voice sounded from behind them and they all turned to see her walking toward them with Sam by her side.  “Now I know y’all haven’t started this party without me.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it Mercedes,” Quinn said pulling the girl into a hug. Once that hug was over Mercedes hugged Rachel while Quinn hugged Sam. Once all the hugs had been given; Rachel's  eyes locked on Mercedes .

“I’m so proud of you Mercedes,” she said and a confused look crossed  the girl’s  face.

“F-For what?”

“Your album,” Rachel said with a-  well duh\- tone and Mercedes’s face brightened.

“Oh yeah right… thanks,” she looked at her feet as  embarrassment washed over her.

“I knew it would happen,” Rachel said.

“So did I,” Sam echoed the sentiment and everyone could see how proud he was of his girl.

“So did I,” Quinn said quietly. Rachel pulled the CD out of her bag and handed it to Mercedes.

“Will you please sign it?”

“Of course,” Mercedes said taking the CD and the pen Rachel was offering. She wrote a note on the inside flap of the CD that she knew Rachel would read later.

“Me next,” Quinn said excitedly thrusting another CD into the girl’s hands.

“Oh please miss Academy Award winner… like you need an autograph from a nobody like me,” Mercedes teased.

“You’re not a nobody babe,” Sam told her with seriousness in his tone and Mercedes may have swooned a bit.

“Never have been,” Quinn reiterated. Mercedes took the CD from her and wrote Quinn a message as well- knowing she too would read it later.

“Can we um… maybe go somewhere else?” Finn asked. “It’s cold and-”

“Yeah my junk is shrinking,” Sam cut him off and both Rachel and Quinn curled their lips at the image.

“Gross.”

“Um no… never again,” Rachel and Quinn said silmutaneously. "But it is cold,” she looked over at Rachel. “They’re right, we should go somewhere warmer.”

“But Quinn,” Rachel whined and stomped her foot. “This is home… this,” she pointed to the building. “This is where it all began.”

“I know but-”

“Quinn!!” Rachel whined again. 

“Okay… we’re staying,” Quinn relented and heard snickering from her so-called friends; she turned to glare at them but they knew her too well- scary Quinn didn’t work anymore.

“Whipped,” both Mercedes and Sam said together; Rachel felt a little bad that Quinn was getting picked on because she got her way;  so  she smiled at her wife.

“Okay… we’ll go,” she relented this time. “But before we leave I need to  tell them here,” her eyes were locked on Quinn’s and she saw her  smile and nod.  


“Tell them what? Us… t-tell us what?” Finn questioned.

“Well,” Rachel began wearing a silly grin but Quinn couldn’t hold back her excitement any longer.

“Rachel’s pregnant!”

“Oh my god!”

“Oh wow!”

“Awesome,” Mercedes, Sam, and Finn said  respectively and Finn was the first on his feet to hug her. “That’s so awesome Rach… I-I know you’re going to have such an amazing kid, well another one,” he corrected himself as he pulled out of the hug. “And I hope one of them follows your footsteps on Broadway.”

“Thank you Finn… truly, it means a lot to hear you say that.” And as they hugged and talked Quinn was getting congratulations from Sam and Mercedes.

“But seriously Quinn… how in the hell is the world going to handle another Rachel Berry?” Mercedes teased.

“They’ ll be lucky to have him or her,” Quinn answered with pride.

“They sure will… I know we were,” with that Quinn’s smile widened. “I’m so happy for you both Quinn.” She said and pulled her into a hug; as soon  as Mercedes released her, Sam pulled her into a hug.

“Congrats Quinn… your family is sure going to be the best looking family.”

“Thanks Sam.”

“Well until Mercedes and I start having kids that is,” he winked at his girl and Quinn chuckled at how adorable they were together and that they finally fixed their shit so that they could have the life they had both been dreaming of.

Meanwhile Mercedes was looking at the both of them like they were crazy.

“Oh honey,” she directed her attention to her dreamy boyfriend. “We are nowhere close to being ready for that, yet.”

“Yet,” he said with a smirk and looked over at Quinn. “Did you hear that Quinn? She said yet,” he winked at Mercedes and she- as usual- swooned.

As Sam and Mercedes turned to congratulate Rachel; Finn turned to Quinn.

“You are going to have the most talented family Quinn… and  the  most beautiful as well,” she smiled at her old friend. “Hell you already do.”

“Thank you Finn,” she pulled him into a hug and a moment later when she pulled out of it she was wearing a smirk. “But you know, your family is gorgeous  as well,” she shrugged and he laughed.

“Yeah they’re pretty wonderful,” he said with nothing but love in his tone and once again Quinn felt grateful that he was happy, that all of their friends had found what they had been dreaming of.

“Thank you for becoming this…” she looked him over. “This amazing and beautiful man who Rachel always… always knew was hidden somewhere inside that misguided boy you used to be.”

“Yeah well, you and Rachel taught me a few things and I want to thank you for being a part of my life Quinn,” he said with a wink and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. They were brought out of their moment by Rachel’s worried voice.

“Oh no,” she said and then all eyes were on her.

“What?”

“What?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you okay baby?” Mercedes, Sam, Finn, and Quinn said within seconds of each other.

“Yeah everything is fine but um…” she trailed of and met each of their eyes briefly before continuing. “But you all have to promise not to tell Santana that we told you first,” she finished and Mercedes bellowed laughter.

Everyone else joined in a moment later.

“What? I’m serious,” Rachel told her laughing friends.

“Can we go somewhere warmer now?” Sam asked effectively changing the subject.

“Breadstix?” Finn suggested and everyone agreed. 

/

When Rachel and Quinn got home they took turns showering; and while Quinn was showering Rachel took  the CD that Mercedes had signed for her  out of her bag,  she pulled out the inside sleeve, a nd as she read a smile overtook her face.

_ Rachel, _

_ Look I know during high school and even after I never gave you the credit you deserved for helping me find the drive I needed to succeed. First with the night of neglect junior year and then again senior year with the play; I know it was a rough time for our friendship but because it was real, we made it through. I love you like a sister Rachel and that’ll never change. _

_ xo Mercedes _

A tear fell from Rachel’s eye and she sent a text to her friend saying thanks and that she felt the same way.

And twenty minutes later; when Rachel was in the shower and Quinn had gotten ready for bed she pulled out her own message from Mercedes.

_ Quinn, _

_ Not once, but twice you saved my life. The first time it was quite literally, I don’t know where I would’ve ended up if you hadn’t taken the time during sophomore year when I was starving myself to tell me  that  I was beautiful. It was such a simple thing and it changed me, it saved me. And then you did it again. The second time you saved me wasn’t as literal but it meant just as much. If I didn’t listen to you and take a chance with Sam I wouldn’t be as happy as I am. So thank you Quinn for always taking the time to tell people that they matter. I love you girl. _

_ xo Mercedes _

Quinn didn’t send a text to thank her friend she called her and they chatted for several minutes about  how they want and need to keep in touch more, and better. And once Rachel was finished in her shower Quinn was lying in bed  reading a book.

“Hey baby,” she said and Quinn’s eyes met hers.

“Hey,” Quinn put her book down and watched as Rachel got into her pajamas and joined her in bed. And as they cuddled together they started to talk about baby names.

“What about Abigail?” Quinn suggested and Rachel smiled but shook her head no.

“I-I mean it’s okay but-”

“You’re right, it’s too popular,” Quinn cut her off in agreement; knowing what she was going to say. “Have you thought of any?”

“I thought we agreed that you’d pick the name and I’d pick the middle name just like we did with Noah?” Rachel wondered.

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you can’t give me some suggestions and opinions.”

“True but… I mean I have my own names to think of and plus we don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl yet.”

“I know,” Quinn began with a smirk. “How about Finn?” She giggled when Rachel glared at her… HBIC style.

“Look I love Finn as much as you do but with our tumultuous past and the memories of you punching him out repeatedly makes it hard to want to name our child after him.” Quinn was still laughing. 

“I was kidding Rachel.”

“Oh,” Rachel bit her lip and grinned as they both became lost in thought for several moments. “Do you like Aiden?” Rachel finally continued.

“Yeah, ” Quinn shrugged. “It’s very popular but I think Noah and Aiden sounds really cute together.” Rachel nodded and then she decided to share with Quinn what she had been thinking for a while.

“I-I was thinking about Santana for a girl,” she blurted out and Quinn smiled. “I-I mean as a middle name,” she corrected and Quinn nodded; still smiling.

“I love it,” Rachel’s smile widened. “But you know she’s going to cry right?”

“Or punch me.”

“No,” Quinn shook her head because Rachel was right…  there was a very good chance that  Santana would punch her but Quinn knew better. “No… she’ll cry.”

“Yeah,” Rachel said in a loving tone. “But then she’ll punch me.”

And Quinn could only nod.

“So it’s decided then,” Quinn began. “If it’s a girl, her middle name will be Santana?” Rachel nodded. “Now I just need to come up with a first name.”

“Yeah you do,” Rachel teased  with a wink and she settled into Quinn’s side. They talked well into the night and they decided that they would  surprise Santana and not tell her until the baby is  already born… assuming it was a girl. 

They spent  the remainder of the night discussing boy names and girl first names until sleep took them both; and then they dreamt about it.

Just like they had always been dreaming of.

* * *

When they returned home from Lima they gathered all of their friends at their favorite place to hangout, celebrate, and have a good time…  Beth’s Hideaway.

“Why’d you bitches gather us here?” Santana shouted and then she remembered that they went home for Thanksgiving and hoped that their reason for this little get together wasn’t anything bad. “Wait… everything is okay right?”

“Yes, everything is fine San,” Quinn told her and watched her breathe a sigh of relief before her attitude snapped back into place. “Then why’d you gather us here then?”

“We… we have good news, the best news,” Quinn said before looking over at Rachel . She was urging Rachel with her eyes to tell them. 

And then Rachel did.

Much the same way Quinn  had told their friends at home.

“I’m pregnant!” She shouted and gasps were heard briefly before cheers erupted. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake… that’s all we need,  Berry 2.0,” Santana grumbled but she was the first on her feet to hug the girl in question.

“Thanks Santana,” Rachel told her and Santana nodded before she stepped out of the way for Brody to scoop her into his arms. Once all the congratulations were said… Tina spoke.

“How far along are you?”

“A little over eleven weeks,” Quinn answered for her.

“And why are we just finding out now?” Puck asked with an angry look on his face but they all knew he wasn’t  actually mad.

“Because we wanted to be sure there were no complications, and we wanted to tell our parents first,” Rachel answered and Puck pulled her into another hug.

“I can’t wait to meet your kid babe,” he whispered in her ear and pulled out of the hug but still kept one arm draped over her shoulder.

“How’d they react?” Sawyer wondered.

“The way you’d expect,” Quinn told her. “And Shelby cried when we told her yesterday.”

“We also told Finn, Mercedes, and Sam at our mini glee union over the holiday.”

“Wait!” Santana’s voice boomed over the chatter and she got to her feet agian." I know you didn’t tell Wheezy, Trouty Mouth, and Finnocent before you told me,” She yelled and Rachel and Quinn could only laugh.

Because what else could they do?

Santana was Santana.

And some things would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song In Walked Love by Expose.
> 
> Up next: They find out the sex of the baby and Mike and Tina get married. Stay tuned…


	29. My Favorite Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it’s wedding time and again I must put in a disclaimer that I didn’t write most of the wedding scene; it was taken from a sample wedding website. However, I added in all the Tina and Mike things as well as their vows.
> 
> In the song Rachel and Quinn sing at the end of this chapter; Rachel’s parts are bold. Quinn’s are italics and when they sing together it’s both.

_“ When we love, we always strive to become better than we are. When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too.” _

_ -- Paulo Coelho; The Alchemist _

/

Rachel and Quinn stared at each other as the ultra-sound tech ran the paddle over Rachel’s baby bump. It was her twenty week appointment and both she and Quinn were extremely  nervous, and excited to find out the gender of the baby. Rachel held out her hand and Quinn quickly moved closer and took the offered hand into her own. 

She smiled at her equally  nervous wife and then they both looked over at the screen which was showing their baby growing inside of her; the heartbeat sounding like the greatest thing in the whole world.

“Quinn, that’s my favorite sound,” Rachel whispered softly and squeezed her hand, while never taking her eyes off the screen.

“I know baby... mine too,” Quinn fought the tears that were threatening to escape. She just couldn’t believe that in a very short time the amazing Rachel Berry would be giving birth to  her baby and she was lucky enough to be a part of that.

There were times that she still couldn’t believe that she got to be the one married to and have a family with her; and looking at her son or daughter on the screen for his or her debut performance literally took her breath away.

“Q-Quinn… it’s beautiful,” Rachel said in awe as well.

“It sure is,” Quinn agreed.

“Do you want to know what  It is?” The tech asked them and immediately they were both nodding.

“Yes,” t hey both said at the same time, the tech giggled at how cute they were. She remembered them from that short time ago when she was the one that got to tell them they were having a boy and now she was thrilled that she was going to get to tell them that they were going to have…

“It’s a girl,” she announced and that was when Rachel lost it with the tears.

Happy tears of course.

And Quinn squeezed her hand tighter as she felt her own tears sliding down her cheeks. She knew Rachel was going to be happy no matter what; but she also knew her wife had wanted a girl.

And she did too.

A mini Rachel Berry… who wouldn’t want that?

“Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure,” the tech told Rachel meeting her eyes briefly before meeting Quinn’s eyes as well. “Congratulations to you both.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you.”

Once the exam was over and the tech had assured them that everything was as it should be at the twentieth week; she ducked out of the room.

“I really wanted a girl,” Rachel gushed staring into Quinn’s eyes.

“Me too.”

“I mean I would’ve been happy regardless but I really…  really wanted a girl,” Quinn nodded.

“Me too,” she repeated. “I love you endlessly Rachel Berry.”

“I love you endlessly too.”

“And I cannot wait to meet our daughter,” she said seeing Rachel’s smile widen at her words. Rachel’s mind played over the sound of that word…

Daughter.

She was having a girl.

And it was a dream come true … one of many actually.

“A girl Quinn,” she squealed with excitement and Quinn couldn’t take it anymore. She cupped the back of Rachel’s head and pulled her into a hot and passionate kiss. Rachel moaned and slipped her tongue into Quinn’s mouth.

Maybe it was the good news.

Maybe it was her hot wife.

Maybe it was the hormones.

Well it was most likely the hormones but suddenly as they kissed Rachel wanted- no needed- Rachel needed to get the hell out of that room or she was going to fuck Quinn against the wall.

Which of course was always something that piqued her interest.

But not here.

“Mm Quinn,” she  moaned into Quinn’s mouth before she pulled out of the kiss. “I need-”

“Yeah… me too,” and with that Rachel was off the table and dressed in a matter of minutes.

And shortly after that, they were in a taxi headed home.

* * *

Quinn’s back hit the door and a familiar feeling coursed through her. And before she could fully get a handle on her emotions and her rapidly accelerating arousal; Rachel was on her knees at her feet and was pushing  her dress up; Quinn grasped the dress from her and pulled it all the way off.

“Baby,” Quinn half moaned and half whined. She wanted Rachel, she wanted her right this second and judging by the look in  Rachel’s eyes she wanted the same damn thing.

And then Rachel licked her lips, pushed her mouth against Quinn’s heated core and licked at her soaked panties.

“Ohhh god! Yesss!” Quinn hissed before her head crashed against the door and she felt Rachel’s tongue flitting over her clit.

Over and over…

And over again.

She reached down and threaded her fingers through Rachel’s hair and tugged gently. Rachel giggled knowing that Quinn was getting anxious and she needed to stop teasing her… especially if she wanted  to keep her hair, where it was.

She reached up, pushed Quinn’s panties aside, and attached her mouth to the very same spot she had just been teasing.

The sounds Quinn made then; had always and would always be her favorite sound.

“Fu- oh- god… mmmmm yes!” Quinn mumbled as she tried not to hump Rachel’s face  but she humped it  anyway. She couldn’t help herself, but Rachel didn’t mind. In fact, Rachel loved every second of it.

Rachel sucked her clit into her mouth and continued to flick her tongue back and forth while also sucking.  Quinn brought her other hand to Rachel’s head and tangled her fingers into the silky smooth; and somewhat already knotted hair as she held on for the ride while Rachel brought her to new levels of ecstasy with her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Quinn grinded herself against Rachel’s face and then her  orgasm overwhelmed her.

Once Rachel had pulled her face away and Quinn loosened the grip on her hair she fell to the ground in heap in front of Rachel. She withheld a smug grin at the sight of her heaving, disheveled, and still shaking wife. 

Once her breathing had returned to normal, Quinn met Rachel’s mischievous eyes.

“Wow!”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm… wow,” Quinn said still panting. After several moments of watching her handiwork Rachel got to her feet and reached out to help Quinn get to her feet.  Once standing and being within inches of Rachel once again Quinn felt the desire for the girl take over and she needed her.

She pressed her lips into Rachel’s in a bruising kiss that had Rachel’s body responding in kind.  She pushed forward and soon she was backing Rachel into the couch; but before they even got to the couch all of Rachel’s clothes except for her panties were off.  Rachel laid back and pulled Quinn on top of her; only breaking the kiss once as they moved. Once Quinn was hovering on top of her, with her hips settled between Rachel’s open legs; she broke the kiss and began kissing along Rachel’s jaw, down her neck, and over her collarbone.

“Qui-Quinn,” Rachel breathed out; and that had always been Quinn’s favorite sound. 

“Hmmm,” Quinn hummed never once taking her mouth off of Rachel’s skin; she knew she was leaving a mark.

But she didn’t care.

And with the sounds Rachel was making she knew she didn’t care either.

Quinn could feel the wet heat from between her wife’s legs and she needed to feel more. It wasn’t long before Quinn was yanking Rachel’s panties off  with one hand and filling her with two fingers of the other hand.

“Oh gosh,” Rachel moaned and started to ride Quinn’s fingers. “It never gets old, does it?” Rachel questioned between her moans.

“Nuh uh,” Quinn groaned as she quickened her pace. She loved the feeling of Rachel’s walls tightening around her fingers as she fucked her so thoroughly.

Rachel was right; there was no greater feeling than this.

Than Rachel.

Than being inside her, slowly manipulating her body in the best ways possible; and soon she  could feel that Rachel was close and before Rachel was completely ready her body was shaking through one of those mind blowing orgasms that Quinn had been giving her since  sophomore year.

After calming down; the two girls were cuddled together with Quinn’s head nestled next to Rachel’s baby bump.

And it was perfect bliss.

Until an incessant banging started on their door.

“Open up bitches!!” Rachel smiled evilly and gently pushed Quinn off of her so that she could get up. Quinn didn’t need to ask what Rachel was doing; the evil look in her eye told her all that she needed to know and she watched as Rachel answered the door; wrapping a blanket around her naked body.

“C’mon get up!! We  needs to talk about Boy Chang’s bachelor party,” Santana’s voice sounded again but all the words died in her throat when the door swung open to a barely covered Rachel Berry standing before her. Santana’s eyes popped out at the sight and it was a few seconds before she covered her eyes and turned away.

“Fucking gross!!!” She yelled as she walked toward the elevator. “I hate you!” Once she was out of sight, Rachel turned to face Quinn and they both laughed. A moment later Quinn’s phone beeped and she reached for her bag and pulled out the phone.

From Santana:  Call me when you’re done being disgusting.  


Quinn giggled some more and dialed Santana’s number as Rachel headed for the shower.

And of course- Quinn watched her go.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were sitting at Starbucks waiting for Mike to join them.

“He said he didn’t want to do anything big, or elaborate for his bachelor party. He just wanted good friends and good times. Those were his words.” Quinn told her and Santana scoffed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Quinn nodded as a few of the patrons looked over at them. 

“Yeah, and Santana… we have to honor his wishes.”

“Yeah I know but really… How many more chances are we going to get with this?” Quinn seemed confused so she elaborated. “You and Rachel were the only ones that I got to see strippers with. Rachel got Puck, we got Sawyer, and thank god she didn’t want to see strippers,” she cringed again at the thought of seeing naked men flapping their stuff in her face. “Kurt and Blaine didn’t even tell anyone and again, we would’ve had to see men anyway, Mike was my last hope of looking at some stripping ladies.”

“What about Sugar and Brody?”

“What about them? Rachel will get Brody and we’ll get Sugar,” she crossed her arms in a pout and Quinn giggled at her. 

“And what leads you to believe that Sugar would want to see men?”

“You’re right,” Santana’s eyes widened with excitement.  “Sugar will want to see woman,” Quinn was nodding. “Okay I’m good we can plan Mike’s boring fest,” Quinn rolled her eyes.

“And remember Santana, we could’ve seen strippers at your own bachelorette party if you didn’t run off and do it without telling anyone.”

“Are you ever going to let go of that?” Santana asked with a frustrated huff.

“Mmm… nope,” Quinn was shaking her head and this time Santana rolled her eyes.

/

“So are you excited?” Rachel asked Tina as they walked down the street pushing Noah in his stroller. 

“Yeah but I’m nervous too,” she said and Rachel nodded. 

“Well it is a very big step, even though you and Mike have been together for almost as long as Quinn and I have,” Tina nodded with a grin. “But seriously I have no doubt that you two are completely ready for this.”

“Yeah I don’t have any doubts either-”

“None?”

“Nope,” Tina’s smile widened. “Not one single doubt,” she finished proudly as they reached Shelby’s building.  After saying a quick hello to Shelby and Beth- and thanking Shelby for taking Noah for the night;  Rachel and Tina were off again. Tonight was Tina’s bachelorette party and unlike most people who want a party and possibly strippers. Tina just wanted a nice dinner with friends and a Broadway show.

“Tina… I have something I want to tell you before we tell everyone else,” Rachel said to her as they rode in a taxi heading toward the restaurant.

“Okay, s-should I be worried?”

“No,” Rachel took a deep breath and let her hand fall gently to her baby bump. “I um… I mean Quinn and I are…” she trailed off and met her friend’s eyes. “It-It’s a girl.”

“Oh my gosh!” Tina shouted and covered her mouth in embarrassment over how loud she squealed. “That is amazing Rachel,” she placed her own hand over Rachel’s on her belly. “I am so happy for you… for you both.”

“Thanks,” Rachel said and Tina noticed how much more stunningly beautiful- pregnant Rachel- was… she was glowing.

“Have you thought of any names?” Tina wondered and Rachel shook her head no.

“Not really.”

“Well I have no doubt you and Quinn will pick a gorgeous name for you gorgeous baby girl,” and again  Rachel was smiling wide.   


/

“So I have something to tell you San… and I wanted you to be the first to know, well the first person I tell anyway,” Quinn corrected.

“Okay.”

“Rachel is having a girl,” she blurted out and watched as Santana’s  eyes  brightened and  her face  widened with a smile. Quinn knew she was genuinely happy for them but her words- as always- said  something else.

“Oh great so I was right… just what  the world needs another Rachel Berry,” she teased and Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Can you not be a bitch… for like a minute?”

“Nope,” Santana shrugged. “Not in my nature,” she watched as Quinn just rolled her eyes again and sipped her coffee. “Okay fine,” she huffed as if it were the hardest thing she’d ever have to do. “That’s awesome Q,” but Quinn was still not looking at her, so Santana reached for her free hand and covered it with her own. That got Quinn’s attention and their eyes met.

“Seriously… that is amazing Q, and I know that little girl will be the most adorable, sweetest, kindest, cutest,” Quinn’s smile widened. “And biggest pain in my ass since her mother of course,” she finished with a grin and Quinn  couldn’t help but laugh.   


“Well at least you tried.”

“Right,” Santana agreed and they both laughed this time. Quinn couldn’t be mad because she knew Santana better than anyone else- besides Brittany; and she knew that the girl was genuinely proud and happy for them.

“Hey guys,” Mike’s voice broke them out if their moment.

“Hey,” Quinn said with a wide grin and he joined them at their table.

“So,” Santana began and looked over at him. “Are you ready to  not go see strippers the one time you’re allowed to go see them?” Mike giggled at her.

“It’s just not my scene Santana,” she nodded… she also pouted.

“Okay then… let’s go get this boring ass party underway,” she got to her feet and walked toward the exit. Mike and Quinn followed without saying anything because they knew that Santana would have fun anyway.

A fact that was proven later that night when she sang drunken karaoke with Puck at  The Hideaway;  and for Mike… it was the perfect party.

* * *

The next weekend however; he was a nervous wreck as he paced back and forth at the altar; Quinn was by his side trying to calm him down.

“I-I don’t know why I’m so nervous… I mean it’s Tina, I’m, marrying Tina,” Quinn nodded in agreement. That was exactly how she felt at her own wedding. She was a bit nervous but it was Rachel.  

It always had been Rachel.

And it would always be Rachel.

“I mean she’s the woman of my dreams,” Mike continued. “I’ve loved her ever since I was a kid you know,” he met Quinn’s eyes and saw her smiling. He didn’t know why he asked her that.

Of course she knew.

/

Meanwhile Rachel and Tina were pretty much having the same conversation in the room that they were in. She watched as Tina paced.

“Why am I nervous Rachel… this is the wedding of my dreams, to the man of my dreams… whom I’ve loved since he was the boy of my dream s,” Rachel nodded knowingly. “ So why am I so nervous?”

“Because of those very same reasons,” she replied and Tina seemed confused so she continued. “He’s always been the perfect boyfriend and things are good the way they are with you two… and you’re nervous because even though nothing is really changing, everything is about to change,” Tina nodded because even though that didn’t make much sense she understood every word of it.

“Marriage is a big deal, and it’s scary but take it from me… I married the woman of my dreams, whom I loved since she was the girl of my dreams too… and Tina there is really nothing to be afraid of. It' s basically the same thing you’re doing now… only better.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” A knock was then heard at the door and Tina’s mom poked her head into the room.

“It’s time.”

“Oh gosh,” Tina waved her hands in front of her face, until Rachel grasped them and stopped her. 

“Only better,” she repeated the last words of her speech and saw Tina calm down slightly. 

“Okay… let’s do this,” Tina said confidently and let Rachel and her mom lead her out of the room.

* * *

Tina was led to the door of the hall where she could see Mike standing at the altar looking as handsome  and beautiful as ever. Quinn was beside him and holding his hand. Tina could tell that he was just as nervous as she was but that he wasn’t or hadn’t run away… and that realization alone put many of her fears at ease.

“Are you ready for this?” Tina’s mom asked and she nodded.

When the music began Tina felt her stomach tighten; but in a good way and she watched as Mike’s parents walked down the aisle and took their seats. She felt her mom squeeze her hand one last time before her mom walked down the aisle to her seat. 

She took another deep breath as she watched Brody lead Sugar down the aisle. He took his seat and she took her place on Tina’s side of the altar. Next Puck led Sawyer down the aisle and she took her seat while Puck took his place beside Quinn. And lastly,  Rachel winked at her before she walked down the aisle alone and took her spot beside where Tina would be standing.

“Are you ready kid?” Tina’s dad said from where he was standing slightly behind her. 

“Yes,” she said proudly. He stepped up and took her by the hand. As the wedding march began and the guests rose to their feet; Tina’s dad looked over at her.

“You look beautiful angel and I couldn’t have asked for a better man to be giving you away to today,” Tina smiled and tried to keep the tears at bay.

“Thanks daddy,” she said and with that they walked down the aisle to her future… her past… her present… and everything that fell somewhere in between. 

Once she was at the altar. She looked up at Mike and saw that look in his eye.

The one that told her he was just as in love with her today as ever.

More so actually.

“You take my breath away,” he whispered and she felt butterflies flutter in her belly.

“You take mine away as well Mike,” he smiled  his beautiful smile and for the first time all week Tina felt  all her fears leave her.

“Please be seated." The  officiant told the crowd and they all did. “We’re all here today to celebrate the relationship of  Tina and Michael;  and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we’re a group of the most important people  in their lives and they’ve brought us here to publically recognize that we’ve all played some special part in the love they share today.” He took a deep breath before continuing.

“Tina and Michael, wanted me to thank you all for being here and to recognize how important each and every one of you are to their relationship. They would also like to recognize all of those who couldn’t make it here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration.”

“Speaking of important people, there were none more important in influencing the lives of Tina and Michael than their parents. With that being said, who gives Tina away in marriage to Michael?” Tina’s parents got to their feet.

“Her mother and I do,” Tina’s dad said and then they both sat back down. Mike took Tina’s hand into his own as the officiator continued.

“Marriage gives permanence and structure to a couple’s love. It’s a way to tell one another that no matter what happens in our lives we’re still in this together. Marriage is telling the person you love that you’re not going anywhere and that’s a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another.” Tina smiled up at Mike as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She smiled at the fact that Mike was also shedding a tear.

“A good marriage must be built on the foundation of this commitment. In marriage the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, I love you at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person… it is being the right person.”

“The road that has brought Tina and Michael here today hasn’t been easy. It’s been filled with challenges that they weren’t necessarily prepared for. But together they’ve taken each one on and have used those experiences to strengthen, not weaken their love.”

“At this time I would like to read a quote that Tina and Michael have asked me to share with you all today. It is only a few words but they are powerful ones.” The officiant flipped a page from the book he was reading from and began reading. “It's not my ear you whispered into, but my heart. It's not my lips that you kissed, but my soul.”

“Tina and Michael, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don’t get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today… Tina, ladies first,” they all waited as Tina took a deep breath before turning to Rachel; who handed her a small folded up piece of paper. Tina opened it and then looked at Mike.

“Mike,” she took another deep breath. “I don’t remember a time when I didn’t love you. I feel like I have loved you my whole life and that is a gift that I treasure each and every day of our lives, and I will do for the rest of them as well. Thank you for loving me, because you Michael Chang stole my heart at the age of sixteen and I have never once wanted it back, I love you,” she was full on crying now and so was Mike. She folded the paper back up and handed it back to Rachel. She wiped her face.

“And Michael,” the officiant said. Mike also wiped his face, pulled a folded up paper out of his inside jacked pocket and then met Tina’s eyes.

“Tina, there are so many words that I could say to tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me, and how happy I am that you agreed to become my wife but I decided to keep it simple.” He paused to take a breath. “Your face is my favorite sight, your voice is my favorite sound, and your heart is my favorite gift. I love you with every single part of my soul. I thank you for giving me your heart all those years ago, I have never stopped cherishing it.” Again Tina was crying.

And again so was Mike.

“Tina and Michael will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another,” he waited until Mike turned and got his ring from Quinn; and Tina got hers from Rachel.

“Michael, please take Tina’s hand and repeat these words.” Mike took Tina’s hand into his own. “I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day, and know that my love is present, even when I am not,” the officiant said and Mike repeated.

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day, and know that my love is present,even when I am not.” With that he slid the ring onto Tina’s finger.

“Tina, please take Michael’s hand and repeat these words.” She hadn’t let go on Mike’s hand so she didn’t need to. “I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come,” Tina repeated with a bit of a shake to her tone as she fought the tears.

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day, and know that my love is present, even when I am not.”

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day, and know that my love is present, even when I am not,” and she slid the ring onto Mike’s finger and then squeezed his hand tight.

“Tina and Michael, you have professed your love by exchanging your vows and you have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. With all of this there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we’re off to the reception to celebrate.”

“Tina… do you take Michael to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Michael… do you take Tina to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Michael, you may kiss your bride.” With that Mike pulled Tina into the sweetest of kisses. “It’s my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Chang Jr.” Tina and Mike were still kissing when everyone erupted in applause and got to their feet. When Mike pulled out of the kiss he winked at his new wife.

“Everything you expected it to be?” He whispered.

“More.”

* * *

Once all the traditional reception things were done, the food was eaten, and the party was on. Rachel turned to Quinn.

“Are you ready?” Quinn nodded once and with that Rachel got to her feet, pulled Quinn to a standing position and then dragged Quinn toward the stage. “Attention everyone,” Rachel called into the microphone and everyone looked over at her. Mike and Tina smiled at the sight of them up on the stage and knew what it meant. When Rachel was sure she had the attention of everyone in the room she spoke again.

“Mike and Tina are two of our best friends,” she said pointing to herself and Quinn. “And this reception wouldn’t be complete if we didn’t get to return the favor that Mike and Tina gave to us at our wedding… a song,” Rachel looked over at the bride and groom and winked. “Thank you for asking us to be a part of your wedding party.”

“And thank you for always being the amazing people you are,” Quinn added. “To Mike and Tina,” she said and several cheers were heard. Rachel then turned to the DJ and the music began; Quinn sang first.

_ Our love is unconditional; we knew it from the start. _  
_ I see it in your eyes;  you can feel it from my heart. _

** From here on after let's stay the way we are right now; **  
** And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow. **

_** I cross my heart ** _

_** and promise to ** _

_** Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. ** _  
_** In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. ** _

** You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete; **

**And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  **

_ As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see; _  
_ So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be. _

_** I cross my heart ** _

_** and promise to ** _

_** Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. ** _  
_** In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. ** _  
  
_ And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm; _  
** You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm. **

As the music solo played Rachel locked eyes with Tina; and Quinn with Mike and they were all thinking the same thought.

They were lucky.

Pure and simple.

Lucky to have found love at such a young age and make it last.

_** In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine, ** _

_** A love as true as mine.  ** _

Once the song was over and the crowd cheered; Rachel and Quinn were pulled into hugs by the bride and groom as soon as they got off the stage.

And then they proceeded to party the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: The title of the chapter comes from the song Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson. 
> 
> The song Rachel and Quinn sang to Mike and Tina was I Cross My Heart by George Strait. 
> 
> And the quote that was read at the wedding was from someone unknown.
> 
> Up next; Rachel gets an offer to star on Broadway and she literally can’t refuse it… how will that work with her being pregnant?? Also Santana and Brittany have a fight that could mean the end of their relationship. Stay tuned…


	30. Forever and Ever

_“ I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping; while you’re far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.” _

_ -- Aerosmith; “I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” lyrics _

/

Rachel  was nervous at Starbucks as she waited for James to join her. He had called a few hours earlier and arranged for them to meet. She had no idea as to what this could be in regards to  since  James knew she was on hiatus from Broadway; he also knew she was pregnant.

But she still sucked in a nervous breath when James joined her at the table.

“What’s up?” She wondere d as  her curiosity got the better of her. James sat down and she slid a cup across the table to him; he smiled at the gesture. 

“Thanks Rachel,” she nodded and then they sat there quietly for several minutes before Rachel spoke again.

“Okay… I know you’re all about the drama James, but you’re killing me here,” she heard him chuckling. “What is this about?”

“Okay,” he clasped his hands together and smiled at her. “I got a call this morning from a man named Eli,” she nodded.

“Okay…”

“He is the creator and director of  a brand new show that is going to be on a very limited run,” Rachel nodded.  “Eli is being highly touted as Broadway’s next big thing… and he wants you for the  lead  part in  his show,” he saw her eyes light up. “And-”

“But I’m on hiatus,” Rachel cut him off.

“He knows.”

“And I’ m pregnant,” she continued.

“He knows that too,” James told her as he tried to hold back his grin over the confused look on her face. “Look Rachel, this man- Eli; he said that he  caught your last performance in  Evita, and he fell in love with your voice and acting. He told me that he started writing this play with you in mind, and he was devastated when he found out that you were on hiatus… but he  continued to write the part anyway in hopes that you’d make a brief return to Broadway, during your pregnancy to  star in this very limited running show.” Rachel laughed because James mostly said all of that in one breath and then she got excited at the prospect of actually doing this.

Of actually starring on Broadway; while pregnant.

In an original…

“Please tell  me  you’re saying what I think you’re saying?” She  finally said  as the excitement was  beginning to overwhelm her;  James merely nodded. “He wants me to originate a role… on Broadway!?”

“Yes Rachel! T hat is exactly what he wants.”

“Oh my Barbra!”  She shouted to which  James just laughed. “But wait… how limited is the run?”

“Six weeks,” he told her and again he watched as she became excited all over again. He didn’t need the answer to this question but he asked anyway.  “So am I safe in assuming that I can go ahead and arrange an audition for later this week?”

“Umm, yeah… you can arrange it for tomorrow, this is like a dream come true for me,” she was practically bouncing in her seat. 

Her dream of being o n Broadway was always a forever and ever dream .

However, part of that dream was to one day originating a role… and she hoped that day had come sooner than she thought it would.

“Well okay,” James said dialing Eli’s numb er. “I’ll arrange it right now,” it was only a few moments later when Rachel watched as her agent sealed the deal that would bring an original role audition into her lap.

“Hello Eli, James Thomas here… and boy do I have some wonderful news for you,” Rachel sat back in her seat and felt the excitement spread throughout her body.

She needed to tell Quinn.

She hoped she wouldn’t be upset.

She thought on that for a moment and then shook her head no.

No way Quinn  would be upset- worried maybe- but never upset.

She pulled out her phone and tapped out a text.

From Rachel:  I just got the best news baby. I can’t wait to get home and tell you it.

From Quinn:  Well get here then.

Rachel read her response and just laughed.

From Rachel:  In a bit, I just have to finish up here.

Before leaving her meeting with James,  Eli showed up. They met and he gushed over her, and then he talked about the play for a while before he  handed her a copy of the script so that she could learn a little about the role.

/

Quinn was working on her newest script while Noah was down for his nap and she had been in the middle of a very trying scene when she got Rachel’s text and now she was trying to ignore the excitement over whatever Rachel’s news was in order to finish the scene.

However when Rachel barreled into the house and nearly pounced on her; all hopes of finishing it were out the proverbial window. She quickly hit save and pushed her laptop off of her lap and onto the couch.

It only took a few seconds for Rachel to replace said laptop on her lap and wrap her arms around Quinn’s neck.

“I wasn’t interrupting was I?”

“No baby it’s fine,” Quinn assured her. “I was struggling writing that scene anyway… so tell me your big news.”

“Okay,” Rachel said with excitement and took a deep breath before telling Quinn her big news. “James told me that a man named Eli,” she pondered for a moment. “I-I don’t think he told me his last name… but anyway Eli is a playwright  who is being touted as Broadway’s next big thing. Eli has a new show that will be running for six weeks, he saw me perform, and…” she didn’t even have to finish, she could see Quinn’s enthusiasm from where she was sitting.

In fact, it could probably be seen from space.

“And he wants me to come in and read for the female lead … He wrote it for me, Quinn!! ”

“Oh my god!”

“The  lead Quinn… in an original show… he wants me to originate a role on Broadway!” Quinn  was stunned into silence. She knew that this would happen one day; she just didn’t think it would be this soon in her career.

“What’s it called?”

“Left Unsaid,” Rachel answered proudly.

“ What’s the role… and does it fit around you being pregnant?” Quinn wondered.

“It does actually,” Rachel took a deep breath and Quinn smiled subtly because she knew that deep breath meant that a Rache l Berry rant was about to begin.

And  she loved those.

“He originally wrote the part for me after seeing me in  Evita; and then he almost quit when he found out I was taking a break from Broadway… but he didn’t… he kept writing,” a bright smile spread across Rachel’s face as she thought about it for a moment. “And when the news of my pregnancy went public he merely just wrote it into the play.”

“Babe that is so amazing but… um…” she trailed off when she saw Rachel’s lip stuck out in a small pout; but she continued because she had to be sure. “But are you sure you’ll be able to do it?” Rachel’s eyebrows arched in confusion and she sat back on her heels.

“What do you mean?”

“I-I mean of course you’ll be able to  do it… professionally speaking; but will you be able to handle all of the work, while being pregnant?” 

“Oh,” Rachel relaxed on Quinn’s lap. “I-I don’t know; I mean I think I’ll be fine but I won’t know until I try,” Quinn nodded. “But Quinn… I promise I will put our baby’s welfare first,” Quinn nodded again. “A-And I can’t say no, this is- this is, an original  role.”

“I know,” Quinn told her smiling just as brightly as Rachel was;  she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Rachel’s. When she pulled back; Rachel was wearing a lazy but happy grin. “I think you should do it then.” 

“Really?” Her tone was a mixture of shock and happiness; when Quinn nodded Rachel pulled her into another… and  much more intense kiss.

W hen this one ended it was Quinn who looked dazed.

“I’m going to love you forever and ever, Quinn Fabray.”

“That’s Quinn Berry-Fabray to you,” Quinn winked and Rachel bit her lip. “So tell me about the role.”

“Okay,” Rachel said bouncing happily in her lap. “I’d be playing the lead role-”

“Of course,” Quinn cut her off which drew another smitten grin out of Rachel.

“Her name is Jordyn Robbins and she is a married and pregnant woman. Shortly after she tells her best friend a woman named  Jennifer the news of her pregnancy…  after  Jennifer  leaves she  dies in a car accident on the way home.”

“Oh my,” Quinn’s mouth dropped in surprise.

“Yeah… so basically she comes to find out through the diaries that Jennifer’s mom had given to her that Jennifer was deeply in love with her. And when she got married it nearly destroyed Jennifer, but she handled it because her  mentality was  so long as she is happy I am happy. However;  when Jordyn  announces her pregnancy Jennifer’s mind spins out of control. She  pretends to be happy for the girl and  gives an excuse to leave. As she is driving home; she is distracted by the thoughts running around her mind and drives off the road and into a tree.”

“Oh my god!” Quinn gasped again in surprise. This was going to be such a dark role for Rachel to play and although she didn’t doubt her wife’s talent to do it… it was all so very sad.

“I know… but the thing is,” Rachel continued. “Through reading Jennifer’s diaries and visiting her grave every single day  during the duration of  her pregnancy; Jordyn  realizes that she was just as much in love with her best friend as Jennifer was with her… and she might have realized it sooner if the girl had only said something.”

“Left Unsaid,” Quinn said the title of the play softly and Rachel nodded.

“Exactly.”

“So what happens to Jordyn?” 

“Well… Jordyn’s marriage falls apart shortly after she had given  birth to their son. Her husband leaves citing:  I can’t compete with a ghost.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, but after he leaves she doesn’t give up… instead, she raises her son alone. She takes him to visit Jennifer’s grave once a week; and she teaches him to never… ever leave anything unsaid.”

“Aww,” Quinn whined.

“I know,” Rachel agreed with the sentiment.

“You’re going to be brilliant babe,” Quinn said excitedly.

“I know,” Rachel told her with a smug grin. Quinn smiled at her innocent arrogance.

"Arrogant,” she said with a wink.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rachel slipped off of Quinn’s  lap and cuddled close to her.

“So what are you going to sing?”

“Huh?”

“At your audition?”

“ Uhhh, ” Rachel’s worried eyes opened wide and she looked up at Quinn. “I have no idea… will you help me?”

“Of course,” Quinn said pulling her laptop into her lap. “What kind of song do you want to sing?”

“I-I don’t know, I mean… Eli pretty much made it clear that the audition was basically just a formality so… I don’t know something fun.”

“Okay,” Quinn said and opened her search browser.

“What were you working on?”

“My script,” Quinn answered. “It’s almost done,” she winked and Rachel licked her lips.

“I’m so proud of you and I can’t wait to read it,” Rachel said kissing her cheek. Just as they started to search for songs there was a knock on the door and Santana’s voice sounded.

“Quinn are you home?” 

That was different.   


Quinn looked over at Rachel and they wore matching confused expressions. 

They were used to Santana yelling at them whenever she knocked on a door.

“Quinn, please be home… I really need you,” it was obvious she was crying and Quinn met  Rachel’s eyes once more- this time with concern-  and then she was on her feet.

And sure enough; as soon as the door opened she saw a disheveled and crying Santana standing before her.

And then the girl was in her arms hugging her tight.

“What happened San?”

"I-I-I think Brittany and I are over,” she stammered through her tears. Quinn’s eyes once again immediately found Rachel’s and they shared another worried look of concern for their  friends. In an instant, Quinn was once again looking at  Santana’s when she pulled out of the hug and Quinn tried to find the right words to say.

“C’mon San, that’ll never happen.”

“It already did!” Santana cried.

“What happened exactly?” Rachel asked as she moved closer to the two girls.

“She told me to get out of her face and to not come back,” Santana answered again through more tears but this time she wiped her face with her hands.

“Oh.”

“Oh my,” Quinn and Rachel said moments  apart. 

“Why did she- why would she?” Quinn stammered in shock.

“She’s tired of me flirting with other women,” Santana answered.  “But I swear to god Q, I didn’t think she minded. I mean you remember Brittany and how she was in high school.”

“Well a lot has changed since high school,” Rachel cut in and was greeted with a nasty look.

“Clearly,” Santana spat at her before she stormed into the house and into Rachel and Quinn’s kitchen; Rachel turned to Quinn.

“I didn’t mean-”

“I know,” Quinn cut her off with a wave of her hand. “And Santana knows too,”  Rachel nodded because she knew Santana was just upset.

“Well you go deal with her and I’ll go over to their place and see if Brittany is okay.”

“Good idea,” Quinn told her. Rachel reached for her jacket and Quinn helped her put it on. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rachel whispered and then gave Quinn a quick kiss.

“And congrats on the role baby… I promise I’ll help you pick a song and congratulate you properly later,” Quinn winked and Rachel swooned.

“You better,” Rachel teased with a wink of her own before turning to leave. Quinn watched her go before  making her way into the kitchen; hoping she could help Santana pick up the pieces of her life.

She hoped Rachel could help Brittany too.

And that this would all blow over.

And Brittany and Santana would be back to being as strong as ever.

She hoped.

/

“So what are you going to do?” Quinn asked as she entered the kitchen. What she saw before her was her still distraught best friend slumped at the breakfast bar.

“I-I don’t know Q… I mean,” she ran her fingers through her hair. “She told me to leave Quinn, she told me to not come back, and she told me she was disappointed in me,” Santana started to cry harder again. “Wh-What if it’s really over this time… what if I pushed her too far?” She said through her tears.

“Tell me what happened?”

“I already did,” she shouted before calming down again.

“No I mean…  tell me what you did exactly,” Quinn was truly just trying to get to the bottom of what happened between Santana and Brittany so that she could understand how to help. But Santana’s crying, and freaking out were making things more difficult.

“We went out for dinner because she had some news.”

“What was her news?”

“I don’t know… we didn’t get that far,” Santana said sobbing and Quinn nodded. She waited patiently without interrupting this time until Santana finally started to talk again. “So we were talking as we  were  waiting for the server to arrive and when she did… oh man, she was hot, like whoa hot,” Santana’s eyes met Quinn’s and she could literally see her friend’s heart breaking in those sad eyes. “And like a dumbass I flirted with her,” she paused to take a breath. “And Brittany lost it.”

“What did she do?”

“She got all defensive and  was  mean to the girl,” Santana answered.

“That’s weird,” Quinn said and Santana nodded. “Brittany has always been completely confident in you two. ”

“I know,” she said with a distraught tone. “That’s what I said… but that made her even more upset.”

“What did you say exactly?”

“I said,” she paused as she thought back to earlier that evening when her world fell apart and what her exact words had been. “I said… what’s wrong Brittany, I flirt with girls all the time… and before I could continue she cut me off and said:  Yeah that’s the problem.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh… what do I do?”

“Well I think you should go talk to her,” Santana immediately began shaking her head but Quinn continued to talk. “There is obviously more going on here than just you flirting with some chick that you don’t even know… talk to her.”

“She doesn’t want that,” Santana’s tears were gone now and anger was replacing it. “She told me to get out of her face!”

“Oh yeah,” Quinn remembered. “Well right now Rachel is over there-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Q!” Santana cut her off. “Rachel agreed with Brittany… how is that supposed to help?”

“Because Rachel cares about you too Santana,” Santana scoffed at that. “And she just wants what’s best for you both.” Santana crossed her arms over her chest and  nodded because she couldn’t argue with that. “So let’s just see how it goes with Rachel and maybe she can convince Brittany to talk to you about what is really going on here.”

“Okay,” Santana agreed  but  a fter several moments of thought she spoke up again. “No fuck that… I’m going to stop crying over what’s done and go get my girl back,” she was on her feet and Quinn recognized that determined look in her eye.

“Or we do that,” she said to the empty room.

/

Brittany was in tears as she sat on the couch in her living room bundled up in a blanket. When Rachel knocked on her door she barely moved she just looked back at the  door and rolled her eyes.

“It’s open,” she yelled. She knew who it was and while she wasn’t upset that Rachel was there to talk to her, or check up on her or whatever. She was very annoyed with the fact that Santana always ran to Quinn and Rachel and Rachel was always the one that came to talk to her about forgiving Santana while Quinn put her back together. She was tired of it.

She was tired of Santana.   


She loved her with everything inside of her.

I'm But she was tired of this same old routine.

Santana would take her for granted, they would fight, Santana would turn to Rachel and Quinn, and they would bail her out… it had been a long time since this had happened.

However, she was still tired of it.

“Hey Brittany,” Rachel’s cheery voice entered the room as the girl joined her on the couch. “I was just-”

“Wait, let me guess,” Brittany cut her off with her hand up. “You were just coming by to make sure I’m okay because Santana showed up on your doorstep in tears over how I’m mad at her and she doesn’t even know why,” Rachel fought a smile over how much people underestimated Brittany- herself included-  still even after all these years.

“Well… sort of,” Rachel answered and Brittany felt herself smiling despite her annoyance and anger. “I mean I did come by to makes sure you’re okay, and Santana did show up on our doorstep… but I didn’t hear anything about what happened so I’m not sure if she knows why you’re mad or not.” Brittany smiled at her honesty. “But I know I don’t know why… and I’d like to try to help,” Brittany nodded. “If I can that is.”

“You always do,” Brittany told her and sat up. “Rachel… I’m just tired of it.”

“Tired of what… exactly?" Rachel was confused and Brittany could tell. She really hadn’t heard much of what went down with her and Santana. 

“I’m tired of Santana,” she admitted and Rachel was definitely taken aback and it showed when she gasped; so Brittany clarified. “I mean I love her with everything in me and I always will but sometimes she frustrates me so much, and sometimes I just really don’t like her,” she admitted and Rachel nodded. “I mean you’d think after all these years she’d finally get me.”

“Okay… look Britt I want to help really I do… but I am confused. What could’ve happened that was so bad you’re giving up on Santana?”

“I’m not giving up on her… I just want to punch her in the face,” the girl admitted and Rachel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ohhh-kay… but could you maybe give me a little more info,” Rachel was really confused and this time Brittany laughed.

“Well if you were home right now… you’d probably be hearing that I’m mad at Santana for flirting with a waitress, and that she doesn’t understand why I’m mad since her flirting has never  bothered me before… and she’s right, it never really has.”

“Then why did it bother you this time?”

“Because,” she began and then Rachel could see that she was fighting tears of her own. “Because she… god because I know she love me, that much is true and obvious but it’s a little annoying sometimes that she still takes me for granted. She was fine with running away to get married.”

“And you weren’t?”

“I was… but I did it with the condition that we would have a ceremony someday to celebrate with our friends, a reception at least, and that never happened. I mean I watch both Puck;  and Mike and Tina get married this year alone and they had no problem sharing it with us… why doesn’t Santana want our friends to be a part of our celebration.”

“So you want a renewal of vows?” Rachel asked and Brittany nodded.

“And if not that… I at least want a wedding reception so that we can celebrate being together with our friends. I mean everyone is settling down. You and Quinn already have your second baby on the way… Puck and Sawyer were talking babies the other day. Hell even  Tina and Mike talk about having kids someday … what about me, when is it going to be my turn?” 

“You want babies?”

“Yes… but whenever I even try to talk to Santana about it, she cringes in fear and changes the subject. ”

“I-I’m sorry Brittany,” Santana’s voice came into the room and it was like a deer in the headlights for Brittany.  “I’m so sorry for making you feel like this.”

She hadn’t expected Santana to hear that. 

To hear any of it… and she wasn’t even sure how much she had heard.

If she ever planned on telling her this stuff it wasn’t going to be like this. It was going to be in a way that Santana understood that she still loved her and just wanted it all with her… not like this- all angry and upset. But Santana still walked closer as she spoke.

At some point Rachel got up and moved toward Quinn who was standing at the door; but all Brittany saw was Santana.

All Brittany heard was Santana.

And all she would ever want to see and hear was Santana… forever and ever.

Rachel met Quinn’s eyes and they quietly slipped out of the house as Santana spoke.

“I am so sorry that I made you feel like you being my wife was something I wanted to hide because it’s not… it’s more like I wanted you all to myself, but if you want a wedding we’ll have one, the biggest one ever. ”

“San-”

“No,” she cut her off and sat down on the couch where Rachel had been sitting. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t want to have children with you, because even though the idea of raising a child is the scariest thing in the world to me… I know that doing it with you is the only way I’d ever be  any  good at it, because you see Brittany the only times I have ever been good is when I have you by my side… cheering for me, believing in me, and loving me… and I want to be that for you too… always, forever and ever.”

“San-”

“No wait… please let me finish,” Brittany nodded once and decided that she needed to hear this as much as Santana needed to say it. “I’m even sorry- still to this day- that I treated you the way I did in high school and that maybe sometimes it feels like I still do. I don’t mean to, it’s just- it’s just that with you by my side I feel… untouchable; like nothing can hurt me.” Brittany nodded. “And sometimes I forget that we’re not untouchable… sometimes I forget that I can hurt you. I didn’t mean to… that girl tonight,” Brittany shook her head but didn’t speak. “I get it Britt… I promise I get it now; you weren’t really upset that I flirted with her, you were just already mad at me and she triggered it. “Brittany nodded. “But I want you to know that flirting with her, flirting with anyone for that matter is stupid and pointless because you stole my heart when I was fifteen and no one… no one, has ever or will ever come close to taking it from you…ever.”

“I know,” Brittany said softly; tears threating to escape.

“I’m sorry that I take you for granted babe but I only do it because it feels like you’ve always been a part of my life and you always will be.”

“I know.”

“But that is wrong and I won’t do it anymore, you are my equal… my rock, the love of my life,” Brittany smiled. “You are my wife and you will be the mother of my children,” Brittany’s smile widened. “And I promise I will do everything in my power to never, ever take you for granted again… so with that said… will you marry me?” Brittany gasped.  “Again? ”

“Yes,” was all she said before Santana’s lips were covering her own. Once the heated kiss ended and Santana pulled away. She cupped Brittany’s cheek and they got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment. “So what was your big news tonight?”

“ Oh, it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Brittany,” Santana began but she got cut off.

“I just got offered a job as partner at my dance company.”

“Oh my god!” Santana was on her feet and Brittany felt safe. This was the Santana she married, and has loved since… for as long as she could remember. “We needs to celebrate,” she pulled Brittany to her feet as well. “Let’s go… and I promise the only girl I’ll flirt with is you,” Brittany giggled at that.

“Actually,” Brittany stopped her from pulling away. “I don’t want to celebrate with dinner now,” Santana’s eyebrow arched in intrigue. “I kind of want to celebrate with you… here… naked.”

“That is doable,” Santana practically growled.

“A-And I want your mouth on me.”

“That is more than doable,” Santana pulled her into the bedroom and this time Brittany went very willingly.

* * *

“Hi my name is Rachel Berry-Fabray… I’ll be auditioning for the role of Jordyn; and I’ll be singing I Choose You  by Sara  Bareilles. What she didn’t  tell  Eli or Quinn even  was that she had chosen that song as a  gift to  her amazing wife. Rachel had sung many… many songs to and for Quinn over the years but one more wouldn’t hurt.

Rachel knew Quinn was in the back of the theater watching her, but what Quinn didn’t know was that once again the love of her  life, was singing at an audition but really she was only singing to her.

But it didn’t take Quinn very long to figure it out; not only did the lyrics speak directly to her and their relationship… Rachel also winked at her before starting .

After winking at Quinn Rachel smirked.

“Hit it!”

When the music began Quinn was blown away by the performance and she wasn’t the only one.

_ Let the bough break, let it come down crashing _  
_ Let the sun fade out to a dark sky _  
_ I can't say I'd even notice it was absent _  
_ Cause I could live by the light in your eyes _  
  
_ I'll unfold before you _

_ Would have strung together _

_The very first words  _

_ Of a lifelong love letter _  
  
_ Tell the world that we finally got it all right _  
_ I choose you _  
_ I will become yours and you will become mine _  
_ I choose you _  
_ I choose you _  
_ Yeah _  
  
_ There was a time when I would have believed them _  
_ If they told me you could not come true _  
_ Just love's illusion _  
_ But then you found me and everything changed _  
_ And I believe in something again _  
  
_ My whole heart _  
_ Will be yours forever _  
_ This is a beautiful start _  
_ To a lifelong love letter _  
  
_ Tell the world that we finally got it all right _  
_ I choose you _  
_ I will become yours and you will become mine _  
_ I choose you _  
_ I choose you _  
  
_ We are not perfect _  
_ We'll learn from our mistakes _  
_ And as long as it takes _  
_ I will prove my love to you _  
  
_ I am not scared of the elements _  
_ I am under-prepared, but I am willing _  
_ And even better _  
_ I get to be the other half of you _  
  
_ Tell the world that we finally got it all right _

_ I choose you _

_I will become yours and you will become mine  _

_ I choose you _  
_ I choose you _  
_ I choose you _

And when the song ended Quinn wasn’t the only one on her feet cheering; Eli was as well.

And all Quinn could think about was that Rachel was right.

“They certainly had gotten it right.”

“Thank you so much Rachel that was amazing,”  Eli said while still  clapping.

“Thank you sir.”

“And you probably already know this, but this audition was merely a formality as the part was written for you,” she nodded.  “But  even knowing that; you  still  rose to the occasion and gave a performance that would have any Broadway producer on their feet. Thank you so much for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Rachel told him.

“Rehearsals start Monday,” he told her and she nodded once before she bounced off the stage to a waiting Quinn. And when Quinn swept her into her arms and kissed her all over she felt home.

Like she always did in those arms.

And like she always would… forever and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song I Say a Little Prayer for You by Dionne Warwick. 
> 
> The song Rachel sang for her audition was I Choose You by Sara Bareilles.
> 
> Up next: Brittany and Santana renew their vows and Rachel and Quinn are at the Tony’s… this chapter leads into the Meet Me Halfway epilogue and will repeat what happened in that chapter but there will obviously be more to it.  
> Especially the ending; stay tuned…


	31. The Path of a Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter repeats the Meet Me Halfway epilogue but there is more added to it. Also again like all the other wedding chapter I have written I took samples of other wedding ceremonies from the internet and do not own those words; however with this one more than any of the others I changed it a lot to fit my story and in addition Brittany and Santana’s vows are all my own writing.

_“ Home is not a place, but rather, the people who love you.” _

_ -- Jodi Picoult; Between the Lines _

/

It was a simple ceremony.

They had done this before so there were hardly any nerves.

Okay there were a few nerves; but most of them were because their friends were there, and their parents, and Santana’s Abuela.

And because they had written their own vows.

And as they stood facing each other; at a small non-denomination church on the lower East side of  Manhattan they both knew that this was right; the path of the stars that brought them to this moment was all they would ever need to know- that and the love they share- to keep each other happy.

“Welcome! We are gathered here today to share in a celebration of love, and to join together forever the hearts of  Brittany and Santana. Today in the presence of family and friends,  Brittany and Santana will  renew their commitment of a life together; two beautiful spirits sharing the most sacred and tender of human relationships."  


“They have invited us all here today to rejoice, celebrate and bear witness. They stand before you bound by their love for each other, and the desire to share this expression of their love with you and with the world. We…  their families and friends, form a community of love that together we may support  and encourage them with our abundance of prayers and blessings on this day and for all of their lives.”

“We come here today in a celebration and expression of love. Love provides us with the core sustenance of life; it nourishes our spirits and fuels our souls. Love compels us, motivates us, brings joy to our hearts and truly gives us life. We can endure many things in this world but without being able to share and feel love; our lives would be as an empty shell. When we are able to give and receive the gift of love, our life becomes full and energized and hopeful with unbounded possibilities, love truly is life.”

“These two people that you see standing here before you, their souls have made a commitment to each other to love, support, and share life. This is not merely a legal or verbal commitment but a promise of the heart and soul. Today is about love and about celebrating love's purpose and importance in our lives.”

“Together they are best friends, and they complement and balance each other perfectly! Brittany and Santanahave fun no matter what they are doing; as long as they are together they are happy. Together they have generous and caring spirits, a strong sense of family values, a mutual respect, love and commitment to each other that is immeasurable.”

“I ask you both, as you stand in the presence of your family and friends, to remember that love, loyalty and compassion alone will avail as the foundation of a happy and enduring home. No other human ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those that you will now assume. If these sacred vows are honored and kept close to your hearts, and you endeavor to always live according to the best that is within each of you, your life together will be full of joy, peace and love.”

“At this time… Brittany and Santana have written their own vows and would like to share them with you all now,” she said and at that Rachel who stood behind Brittany; and Quinn who stood behind Santana locked eyes. They knew what the girls had each written as they had helped them with it. “Brittany would you please go first,” the woman said. Brittany felt Rachel push a paper into her hand but she didn’t need it; she had the words memorized.

“Santana,” Brittany began with a shaky voice but as soon as Santana’s eyes landed on her she felt calmness wash over her; she had done this already after all. “You are my best friend, my soul mate, and sometimes the biggest pain in my ass,” several laughs were heard. “But even then, even when you are the biggest pain, I still love you more and better than I have ever loved… and that is how I know, and have always known that you were meant for me. The path of my life has always been intertwined with yours… and Santana, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I promise myself to you on this day that our paths will always be forever intertwined and often parallel on this journey. You are my heart and without you I can’t exist,” she finished with a single tear sliding down her cheek; as she looked at her wife… who was crying as well.

And she knew.

She knew what she always knew.

Santana was hers.

  
“And Santana,” the officiator said and Santana reached into her bra and pulled out her notes. She looked down at the paper once but like Brittany she didn’t need it. And like Brittany once their eyes locked there was no way she was looking away.

“You challenge me… you always have. You won’t accept anything but complete and utter honesty from me and Brittany that has always been the thing I love most about you and us. You won’t let me ever be anything less than what I am supposed to be,” she paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I was afraid of you… all those years ago… I was afraid of the things you made me feel about you and about myself but now… I am no longer afraid of those things, I cherish them. And I am no longer afraid of you because you… are all I have ever needed to survive in this world. It’s the times when the chips are down that people find out who their real friends are… and even when no one has stood beside me, there you were like always… by my side, holding me up when I couldn’t stand, talking my down from whatever ledge life had me on, loving me anyway… even when I gave you no reason to… you loved me anyway. This life wouldn’t be half as good, half as amazing, or half as perfect had I never met you Brittany S. Pierce and I can’t imagine my world without you in it. On this day, I take you as my wife… again. And on this day, I promise to give you everything you have given to me over the years. Love, safety, guidance, acceptance, and unconditional support. You are the greatest gift I have been given and I promise to always love, honor, and cherish you with all the love I have to give… always.” Both girls were smiling now.

“May I have the rings?” The officiator asked and Rachel and Quinn handed her the rings that Santana and Brittany had already been wearing and only took off this day; to once again seal their commitment.

“Today... this day of your wedding… is the occasion of the shedding of your solitary journeys in favor of bonding yourselves to one another. These rings are an ancient symbol, blessed and simple, round like the sun, like the eye, like arms that embrace. Circles for love that is given, comes back around again and again. May these symbols remind you that your love, like the sun, it illuminates. Like the eye, must see clearly; and that your love like arms that embrace, is a grace upon the world.”

The officiator spoke the words and Brittany and Santana repeated them.

“Santana, this ring I give you in token of my love and devotion; and with my heart, I pledge to you all that I am. With this ring, I marry you and join my life to yours.” Brittany took the ring and slid it onto Santana’s finger.

“Brittany, this ring I give you in token of my love and devotion; and with my heart, I pledge to you all that I am. With this ring, I marry you and join my life to yours.”Santana repeated Brittany’s actions and slid the ring back onto her finger; where it belonged.

“Now that you Brittany, and you, Santana, have promised to give yourselves to one another and to love each other through your sacred vows and through the giving and receiving of these rings… it gives me great honor and pleasure, and by the power vested in my by the state of New York; to now pronounce you married… you may kiss your bride.” And that was when Brittany cupped the back of Santana’s head and pulled her into a heated kiss.

And shortly after that; Brittany got the party she had wanted for so very long.

And Santana was happy to give her that.

Just like she was happy to one day give her the children she wanted.

Sometimes things do change.

And sometimes it’s for the better.

* * *

Quinn’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

She knew this feeling.

This was one of her favorite feelings in the world and when her eyes peered down at the head of brown hair bobbing between her legs she couldn’t help but get lost in the amazing feeling and she let it engulf her. It only lasted a moment though because suddenly Rachel’s mouth was no longer on her. 

She opened her eyes to see her wife’s mischievous brown eyes looking at her and an equally mischievous smirk on her mouth. She then let her eyes trail down Rachel’s body and they took in all of her beautiful skin and her very pregnant belly.

“Why’d you stop?” Quinn whined.

“Because I’m a tease.”

“You sure are,” Quinn whined again while Rachel giggled at her wife’s current frustrations.

“Tonight is a big moment in my life Quinn,” Rachel told her.

“I know… and I was about to have a big moment too, until you stopped,” she grumbled and again Rachel laughed.

“Yeah well isn’t it supposed to be about the teasing?” 

“Rachel!” Quinn whined for a third time and Rachel settled herself back between Quinn’s legs. 

Teasing Quinn was fun.

But tasting Quinn was better.

Just as her lips were about to touch her, another thought occurred to Rachel and she pulled back again.  

“What if I go into labor tonight?” Quinn’s fists slammed into the bed with a thump and she growled. 

“Can we not talk about  this NOW?”

“Quinn!!” This time it was Rachel that whined. “This is the biggest moment of my Broadway career and I’ll be dammed if this baby interrupts the show,” Quinn laughed.

What else could she do?

She loved her wife but sometimes she was crazy.

“You’re not going into labor tonight.”

“How do you know?”

“Because there is no way Rachel Barbra Berry’s daughter is going to arrive late to an event,” Rachel chuckled. “Especially a Broadway related event.” Rachel was full on laughing at that. “Now can you please continue what you were doing?” Rachel nodded and just as her lips were about to touch Quinn again; a loud squeal was heard.

“MAMA!! MOMMY!!” Rachel lifted her head at the sound and Quinn threw her head against the pillow with a huff.

“Fucking hell!” Quinn shouted as her frustrations boiled over the top. 

“Quinn!” Rachel reprimanded with a light slap to her exposed thigh. “That is our very young and very impressionable son out there,” Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel sat up and dangled her legs off of the bed. 

“Yes honey,” she called through the door to her two year old son Noah.

“Pwease I watch toons?” He shouted back.

“Yes baby, mommy will be right out to help you, okay?”

“Kay,” he shouted and they heard his feet patter away. Rachel looked back over at Quinn with a look of sheer guilt on her face. If she hadn’t have teased her, Quinn wo uld’ve already been satisfied.

Instead  of frustrated.

“Why’d we want kids?” Quinn asked through her gritted teeth but Rachel knew she wasn’t serious; she shrugged.

“I believe it was your idea,” Quinn nodded at her answer because it was very true. Rachel got to her feet but leaned over and kissed Quinn. “I’ll go take care of him and you-”

“Will be taking a shower,” Quinn cut her off. “A very, very cold shower,” Rachel pouted.

“Okay babe and I’m sorry for teasing.”

“Mm hmm.”

“I’ll make it up to you later after we drop Noah off with Santana and Brittany.”

“Rach, we can’t… there won’t be enough time.”

“There is always time Quinn… like on the elevator, or the taxi, or…” she trailed off and leaned in closer once more. 

“MOMMY!!” Noah yelled again just as their lips were about to touch.

“Coming!” Rachel yelled.

“I fucking wish,” Quinn said quietly and was met with a glare from her wife. “Shower,” Quinn mumbled and got out of bed. As she walked by Rachel she felt Rachel’s hand lightly slap her ass. This time it was her that shot Rachel a glare. “Not helping,” she reprimanded and Rachel merely shrugged. 

Once Quinn disappeared into their adjoining bathroom; Rachel adjusted her clothes and went into the living room to help her baby boy.

* * *

Quinn pushed Rachel into the stall of the bathroom.

Having sex in the bathroom had always been one of their things; and having sex in the bathroom at the Tony Awards may have been an amazing fantasy but Quinn knew Rachel’s category was going to be announced very soon and that there wasn’t enough time… for sex.

But other things…

Well they’d always have time for that.

When Quinn pulled her lips off of Rachel’s and started to kiss down the side of her neck; Rachel groaned as her body hummed with wanton desire.

“Q-Quinn… oh, we um… I-I thought I was supposed to be making it up to you for what happened this morning?” 

“Mm… that’s later; but now I want…” she trailed off as her lips went back to work on Rachel’s neck and her fingertips trailed down the sides of Rachel’s beautiful dress.

“Q-Quinn… oh fuck,” she moaned when Quinn gently bit down on her neck- not enough to leave a mark- but enough to turn her the hell on. “Quinn we c-can’t… there’s no time.” Quinn nodded against her skin.

“I know,” she said and finally pulled off of that delicious neck; then she met Rachel’s eyes. “I  just,” she shrugged and watched as Rachel’s blown pupils went back to their normal size and she moved her hands over Rachel’s pregnant belly. “I just… wanted to wish you luck.”

And Rachel swooned.

“Okay... in that case… wish me some more,” she curled her arms around Quinn’s neck and brought their lips together again.

It was tender.

It was sweet.

It was home.

After their impromptu make out session; they got back to their seats in time to see two more categories called before it was Rachel’s turn. Quinn felt Rachel’s clammy hand slip into hers and she could literally feel how nervous her wife was as the announcers began reading off the names of the women that were nominated alongside of her.

/

“Are they gunna show Mommy soon? Are they gunna say her name? Is it gunna show Mama too? She looked so pretty,” Noah went on and on- Rachel Berry style- from his seat on the couch between Santana and Brittany.

“Soon dude, soon.” Santana told him. And when she looked back over at Brittany she saw that her eyes were on Rachel and Quinn’s little boy- who looked remarkably like Quinn- she knew what Brittany was thinking.

Which Brittany confirmed a moment later.

“I want one San,” she said in the sweetest tone and Santana melted. “Can we?” After a moment Santana nodded.

She could never deny Brittany anything.

And the thought of raising kids with her was something she had once never thought possible but now it was sort of a dream waiting to come true.

“Really?” Brittany asked with a tone that was a cross between surprise and adoration.

“Really,” Santana said with a grin and Brittany threw herself at the girl in a passionate kiss; not even realizing that they were squishing Noah between them.

Noah curled his lip and tried his best, but still failed miserably at separating them.

“Sorry dude,” Santana said as the kiss broke. She reached down, messed up his blond hair, and when he looked up at her with his big brown eyes and a ridiculous Rachel Berry pout; she wondered how in the world Quinn and Rachel managed to have a kid that looks so much like the both of them.

“Noah,” Brittany called to him and he looked over at her; but she was pointing at the television. Both Santana and Brittany watched the boy’s eyes move to the screen where he saw both of his moms faces lighting it up as the announcers called Rachel’s name.

“So pretty,” he said with adoration and Santana nodded. She was also a bit enamored with her two best friends.

“They sure are,” Brittany agreed as she rubbed his back. She was so proud of Rachel and it was about damn time in her opinion that Rachel was being recognized for her hard work. 

Meanwhile, Santana was lost in thought. She thought about all that Quinn and Rachel had gone through to be where they were now and she was proud.

So fucking proud.

And as they announced the winner all three of them sucked in a breath.

/

“It’s time honey,” Blaine called to Kurt from the living room of their Paris apartment. “Hurry or you’ll miss it,” he said and within seconds Kurt rushed into the room.

Well he ran actually and nearly landed on Blaine as he jumped onto the couch. Blaine could only laugh at his silly husband because he knew award shows were one of Kurt’s favorite things ever.

“Oh my god!” Kurt shouted effectively breaking Blaine out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the television.

“What?”

“Ugh she looks awful,” he said with a curled lip as the screen was on some actress that Blaine wasn’t familiar with. Whoever it was that had displeased Kurt’s eye for fashion wasn’t Rachel and that was all Blaine cared about. “Some of these women should just fire their stylists,” Kurt continued.

“And hire you?”

“Maybe,” Kurt told him idly but then he raised one of his eyebrows as he let the idea sink in a bit. “I mean I love Paris and all but sometimes I certainly do miss home,” Blaine nodded in complete agreement. “I miss our friends, Carole and my dad… maybe we could move to L.A. and I could work  as a stylist to the stars… what do you say?”

“While I do what?”

“Whatever you want to do babe,” Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him. “Ooh you could be a stay at home dad and raise our babies.”

And Blaine swooned.

He continued to stare at his husband as he let the thought of having kids with Kurt wash over him. Another squeal from Kurt brought him out of fantasy land- again. And this time when he looked at the television he saw Rachel and Quinn; and he was instantly filled with pride as they announced Rachel’s category.

“She looks fabulous!” Kurt shouted and Blaine nodded. “That dress is a perfect choice and it accentuates her baby belly in all the right ways.”

“Quinn looks stunning too,” Blaine added.

“Oh my god! Yes she does… but when has Quinn Fabray not looked stunning?” Blaine could only smile in agreement with that. “They are a picture of beauty, the two of them. ”

“Well they did call the right man to ask which dresses to choose,” Blaine said and watched Kurt’s face flush with embarrassment. He looked over briefly at the man of his dreams and smiled. 

“Yes they did,” he said proudly and his eyes turned back to the television. Blaine watched with love as Kurt clasped his hand over his mouth in anticipation just before they called the winner’s name.

/

Mike was sitting on the couch in the Manhattan loft that he shared with his wife Tina. The Tony Awards were on and Tina wasn’t home yet. He knew she would be angry if she missed Rachel’s category and he knew it was coming up soon because they had announced it before the  commercial break. He had just set the DVR to record it from that point on when Tina came storming into the house. He could tell instantly that she was angry.

“Did I miss it?” She shouted as she tossed her jacket onto the hook and completely missed. When it fell to the floor she ignored it and continued to walk toward him.

“No,” he shook his head and watched a smile grace her beautiful face. She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. “So should I not ask how work was?”

“It was fine,” she chuckled. “I mean the director is the biggest ass Broadway has ever seen but I honestly can’t wait until rehearsals are over and I can just get lost in the story night after night,” his smile  widened at how much she loved the show she was about to star in. “But how about you?” He arched his eyebrow. “Work?” She clarified.

“Oh… it was great, the kids are amazing,” was his answer and she smiled bright and cuddled into his side.

“I can’t wait to see the next show,” she told him and both of their eyes focused on the television as the show came back from the commercial break.

They waited patiently through the categories that weren’t Rachel’s and they both took a deep breath as Rachel’s category was announced and Rachel’s name was called.

“They look-”

“Incredible,” Mike finished. He watched his best friend Quinn as she stared at the girl of her dreams. He certainly knew that feeling. After all that they had been through this was a wonderful moment for them and with all that had changed it was nice that some things would always stay the same. 

Like how a song remains unchanged.

They looked beautiful.

Rachel was glowing in more ways than one and he knew that Tina was feeling the same amount of pride as he was when they watched their oldest friends.

“Oh god I think I’m going to be sick,” Tina announced nervously just before they called the name of the winner.

/

Sugar was bouncing in her seat as she sat across from Sawyer who was glaring at her- HBIC style; something she must have picked up from Quinn… or Santana… or both.

Brody and Puck were sitting on either side of the girls as they all stared intently at the screen.

“Rachel is going to look so good I know it,” Sugar said.

“She always looks good,” Brody told her and was promptly slugged in the stomach by his girlfriend.

“What… it’s okay when you say that Rachel… or Quinn for that matter is hot, but I can’t?”

“Nope… you can’t,” she teased and then settled into his side. He was so happy with Sugar and even though Rachel and Quinn had advised him to be careful when they started dating it turned out that she was actually perfect for him and he was so happy that he finally found a good girl.

Even if she was a bit crazy sometimes.

Sugar started bouncing again and Sawyer reached over and stopped her by putting a hand on her wrist.

“Stop bouncing before I strangle you,” she said sweetly but Sugar knew that look so she stopped moving immediately.

“Harsh babe,” Puck told his wife but when he saw that she was rubbing the small bump on her belly he knew why instantly.

“Oh I’m sorry that this baby is making me sick to my stomach and Sugar’s bouncing is NOT HELPING!!!” She glared at Sugar again and the girl ceased all movement.

In fact, Sawyer thought she stopped breathing for a minute.

Puck just decided to rub Sawyer’s back in an effort to calm her down, and he could tell it was working as she settled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Sugar shot Brody a look that was a cross between terrified and… well jest terrified.

“Bitch be crazy,” she whispered to him so that only he could hear. He giggled and draped his arm across her shoulder and held her close.

All eyes were on the television and several squeals were heard when Rachel and Quinn were shown. Everyone was beaming with pride but no one more than Puck.

He was just in awe of his Jew bro and baby mama. They were both so beautiful and stunning and he knew Rachel was going to win- he just fucking knew it- but that didn’t stop him from getting nervous and feeling his stomach drop when they were about to announce the winner.

/

Mercedes was sitting on the couch at Artie’s house. Sam was sitting beside her and Artie’s girlfriend Stacie was sitting on her other side. Artie wheeled into the room with a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

“Thanks for coming over to watch this with me you guys,” he said and Mercedes shot him a wide smile.

“Rachel wouldn’t have it any other way,” she said and Sam giggled because it was true. “She’d want us together to watch it. In fact, if she could’ve had her way we’d all be in the audience with her right now.”

“Truth,” Artie said with a chuckle.

“I just still can’t believe y’all know Rachel Berry,” Stacie said and Artie smiled at her.

“You’ll meet her someday babe I promise.”

“And Quinn Fabray,” the girl gushed. “She’s like my favorite actress ever, I was so sad when her show got cancelled but at least she’s making movies and the movies she is making are incredible too… I just still can’t believe y’all know them… and are like friends with them,” she continued to gush and Sam watched her with a grin.

If she wasn’t just the sweetest girl in the world he might’ve thought she was dating Artie solely because he was her director and he knew famous people that she adored but he knew better. They had been out on double dates a few times and he knew this girl pretty well. She was also from a very small town like they were and she just  completely  fell in love with Artie; the same way he had with Mercedes years before.

And there was no doubt about that.

Getting to meet some of her favorite celebrities because of him was just a bonus.

She reached over and put the popcorn bowl onto the table and then grasped Artie’s hand and smiled at him like he was the greatest thing ever.

And Sam knew that look; he had it every time he looked at his on again, off again- and definitely on again- girlfriend.

She looked back at him just as smitten as she was they day of junior prom when he asked her to dance; and they cuddled close. When Rachel’s category was announced and Rachel was shown they all gasped.

And Stacie nearly passed out when she saw them.

Artie looked at Quinn and marveled at all she had overcome. He  felt a sense of pride wash over him for his friend; Mercedes felt the same way staring at Rachel and they all beamed with pride as the winner was called.

/

In a New York loft apartment Jesse St. James stood behind the couch as he watched the screen light up with the face of the girl he once thought he could love.

And he paced, sitting wasn’t an option… not now.

On the other side of the room leaning against the door was Cassie July. She looked over at her boyfriend as he paced and she grinned. And then her eyes landed on the screen where she saw Rachel fucking Berry looking as gorgeous as ever.

It was annoying.

And gratifying.

And she was impressed.

She knew the first day she met Rachel that the girl was going to be a big star someday; and watching her possibly winning a Tony Award was definitely bittersweet.

She was jealous.

But she was even more proud.

She walked over and ran her fingers along Jesse’s back which settled him down instantly.

“Calm down Jesse… you and I both know how this is going to turn out,” she said and hugged him from behind.

“Do we?”

“It’s Rachel Berry,” she said simply. “I mean… is there any other option?” He nodded knowing she was probably right but as the announcer called the winner he still couldn’t fight the nerves.

And frankly neither could she.

/

Finn sat on the living room couch of the house he owned in Lima, Ohio with his wife Gena, and his four year old son Jonathan. 

“Daddy!” His son screamed as he ran into the room and Finn caught him around the middle and pulled the boy into his lap. “Mommy says I have to go to bed now and told me to give you kisses and hugs.”

“John, would you like to see the most talented singer in the world w in the award she was made for… before you go to bed?” H e asked and the little boy nodded. 

“Can I stay up past my bedtime?” He said with excitement and Finn held back laugh; he looked up at his wife who nodded slightly.

“Yes,” he told the boy who started to bounce up and down.

“Just until after you see daddy’s friend win her award okay?”

“Okay mommy,” he said and he settled back against Finn who was staring intently at the television. Finn was happy with his life, he loved his family, and his job and would not change any of it  for the world.

But there were times where he thought about what if his life had taken a different path?

If Rachel had chosen him over Quinn all those years ago.

And then he laughed and shook his head.

“Like would’ve ever happened,” he said to himself. His wife joined him on the couch a few moments later.

“What did you say babe?”

“Oh nothing,” Finn told her. “I was just thinking about my friends and the ridiculous crush I once had on Rachel,” she nodded knowingly. She and Finn had shared everything since they day they met in the Army and she was aware of his past with Rachel and once told him she thought his crush was cute.

When he called her on it she merely shrugged and said it was funny because Rachel’s gay could be seen from space. He laughed at that because- well… it was true.

His eyes focused on Rachel when the camera panned to her and Quinn and he gasped at how beautiful they both looked.

“Daddy is that your friend?”

“Yeah,” he said with his stupid sideways grin. “They both are.”

“They’re so pretty daddy.”

“Yeah they are… but mommy is prettier, right?” Finn asked the boy.

“Mommy is the prettiest girl in the whole world,” he said and Finn’s eyes locked on his wife’s eyes for a moment. But then the announcer called Rachel’s name and his eyes instantly turned back to the television and he held his breath.

/

Shelby was sitting on the couch in her apartment with Paul next to her and Beth on the other side of the couch and she was staring intently. When Rachel and Quinn were shown in the audience Beth shouted.

“Mommy look! It’s Rachel and Mama Quinn!” 

“I know Beth,” Shelby told her and then stared in awe at her beautiful girls. “God they look gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Paul confirmed. “They’re both such classic beauties.” Shelby nodded and snuggled  close to him. Nerves battered her stomach as they announced the winner.

/

Judy and Richard were over at the Berry house to watch the show together. Judy knew the Berry men would be a mess of emotions and when she got there she was proven right. They were both so overcome with emotions; Leroy more so than Hiram. But Hiram was like an energizer bunny for the entire afternoon. When the show finally came on they were both on the edge of their seat even though it would be a while before Rachel’s category was called.

And when it came time for that they were even worse. She could see that both men were crying from her seat across from them but when her beautiful daughter’s face was shown on the screen she couldn’t help but become lost in her own emotions.

Her Quinnie,  looked so gorgeous and she had a déjà vu feeling of pride watching her baby girl at an award show and then the camera zoomed in on Rachel and she sucked in a breath when they announced her name. She didn’t have to look over at Rachel’s dads to know that neither one of them were breathing as the winner was announced.

/

Quinn sat in the audience and could feel Rachel’s fingers tightening around hers as they announced the nominees and she knew that Rachel was a mess of nerves but she couldn’t help but laugh a little when Ra chel stared into the camera as it zoomed in on her; and she shot one of her famous Rachel Berry show smiles.

“Rachel Berry-Fabray for  Left Unsaid,” the announcer said before moving on to the next actress.

Quinn leaned as close as she could once the camera had moved onto the next nominees and she kissed the spot below Rachel’s ear.

“I love you Rachel Berry and there is no place safer than by your side,” she felt Rachel smile against her cheek. “And don’t forget to thank me… when you win.” Rachel giggled as Quinn backed away. 

But the smiled disappeared and the nerves were back when the announcers spoke again.

“And the Tony award for best actress goes to…” Rachel and Quinn held their breath, as did all of their friends watching.

And all of the fans around the world.

“Rachel Berry-Fabray,” the announcer continued and Rachel’s wide eyes fell upon Quinn.

“Did he just- Did I just-”

“Mm yup,” was all Quinn said before Rachel’s lips were upon hers. She knew the cameras were on her… and she didn’t care. When she pulled out of the kiss Quinn smiled. “Now get up there and don’t forget to thank me,” she winked and Rachel smiled at  those words.

And cheers were heard from New York City, to Lima, to Los Angeles, and to Paris.

She got to her feet, and waddled to the stage where she pleaded with herself not to fall, for several reasons… one being that she didn’t want to give birth at the Tony Awards.

At least not before making her acceptance speech.

When she got  to the podium;  and was handed the award she felt pride in finally accomplishing one  of the  things she had always wanted.

“Wow,” she said into the microphone and looking down at the award. “This is literally a dream come true, you guys have no idea.” Several laughs were heard in the audience. “I’m known for being quite verbose and since I only have a few moments I want to make this as quick as possible. “There are several people to thank and I wouldn’t be here without a single one of them so I need to say this quickly… James, Eli, Carmen Tibideaux and Cassie July… I wouldn’t be standing here if each of you had not believed in me…”

/ 

And in New York Jesse smiled at his girlfriend as she shrugged at Rachel’s words as if they didn’t matter; but they both knew that those words mattered very much.

“Told you,” she said and Jesse laughed.

Because she did.

/

Rachel took a deep breath before continuing.

“Dad, Daddy, Shelby, Paul, Richard and Judy, my parents… I know it’s a lot,” she said and there were more laughs heard. “And Beth… your constant support, and love… no matter how near or far has always and will always reach me… and I love you all.”

/

In New York; Shelby beamed with pride for her beautiful daughter, and Paul was beaming as well. While Beth was breathing heavily.

“Did you he ar that mommy… she said my name? ”

“Yeah I heard,” Shelby told her and withheld a laugh. Beth was oddly like Rachel with her flair for the dramatic.

And in Lima, Leroy and Judy were crying while Hiram and Richard were beaming with pride. 

And they may have been crying too.

/

“And to the rest of my family in no particular order… Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Puck, Sawyer,  Brody, Sugar,  Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Mr. Schuester and yes even you Jesse… you all matter to me more than these few seconds allow.”

/

And whether it was in New York, or Paris, or Los Angeles the love was felt.

And the pride was written all over their faces.

“You go Rachel,” Tina whispered from where she sat hoping to one day achieve those same dreams. And Mike watched her watch Rachel and wanted the same things for his wife.

Sugar was again bouncing off the seat as she cheered along with Brody and this time she didn’t stop  when Sawyer glared at her, and Puck… well Puck was distracted by his own tears to worry about whether or not his wife would kill Sugar or not. All he could focus on was the beautiful girl accepting her dream come true.

In Paris, Kurt cried.

And so did Blaine.

In Los Angeles; Mercedes, Sam, and Artie cheered… while Stacie fan-girled.

In New York; Cassie poked Jesse in the ribs as she rested her head on his chest. 

“You made a lasting impact on her huh?” She teased and he just rolled his eyes and watched with pride as Rachel accepted her award.

In Lima; Mr. Schue ster sat on his couch next to Emma and cried… tears of joy of course.

And across town Finn stared at the screen… and Rachel.

“She won,” Jonathan cheered and Finn nodded but he literally couldn’t take his eyes off of Rachel as she spoke. Then there was the sound of his infant son Ethan crying and he finally peeled his  eyes away; but Gena’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I’ll get him… you watch her.”

“Thanks honey,” he said as she left;  once again he was transfixed on the first girl he ever loved- well thought he loved- and his eyes filled with tears as his heart filled with pride.

And back in New York with Noah stuffed between them; the boy was staring at the screen and his mommy and Santana was staring at Brittany.

The woman must’ve felt Santana’s gaze because a moment later she looked over at her awestruck wife and smiled. She was about to ask Santana what was going on but Santana spoke first and took her breath away.

“Can we start trying tomorrow?” Brittany’s smile lit up the room; and Santana didn’t need words to know what her answer was.

/

In the audience Quinn was beaming.

And also crying.

“… And I was told by my wife not to forget her, as if I ever could,” her eyes found Quinn in the audience. “First of all to my son Noah and my baby girl on the way… I love you both with everything I have and Quinn… Quinn, the woman of my dreams, the girl I’ve love since I was a kid… I wouldn’t be where I am, or have all that I have, or love as deeply as I do had you not walked into my life and changed it, you are everything to me angel,” she winked and the music started. “Before I go I have one more thing I want to say.” She said over the music. “I always dreamed that one day I would win the EGOT and it took me until now to win this award… but I still sort of won the EGOT because growing up I believed I was the biggest and brightest star the world would ever know but in high school I found out that I am not the only one.” She thought about how she never won an Emmy…

But Brittany did.

And she  thought about how she never won a Grammy…

But Santana did.

She thought about how she never won an Oscar…

But Quinn did.

“ I found out that the world is full of stars and the path of a star is as bright as those that are right there beside it. Thank you all so much,” she bowed her head before walking off the stage.

No she didn’t win an EGOT, and she probably never would.

But she liked it better this way because she always  just  wanted to feel like  she was loved and she was chosen and that  she belonged.

And in high school, and  in  life, she had definitely done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Say Goodnight Not Goodbye by Beth Nielsen Chapman.
> 
> Side note: I would like to point out that I completed this story and posted it to ffnet in April of 2014... so a nine month pregnant Rachel Berry accepting a Tony award was written by me long before Glee ever did it in the show's finale. I'm not saying they copied me but... it would be kind of cool if that is what happened.
> 
> Up next: Rachel’s baby is overdue but that doesn’t stop her from getting to Lima for a ten year reunion with her glee club… even if that means one hell of a long train ride. Stay tuned…


	32. In My Heart, You'll Always Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the logistics of birthing babies was unfamiliar to me since I never had any but with some advice from my amazing girlfriend I had to change a few things around. It may be a little hard to believe that Rachel travels to Lima at this stage of her pregnancy but please remember this fiction and also in my opinion I think the comedy and the heartwarming aspect; more than makes up for it.

_“ I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else. When I’m with you, small moments become timeless.” _

_ -- The Sundance Kids; “Small Moments” lyrics _

/

Rachel  had no idea why in the hell she got on this train to begin with.

She knew at the time she got on but now… 10 hours later… she couldn’t remember why. All she could think about was her nice warm bed.

She couldn’t believe it was her own idea to get in this fucking train to begin with and all for her stupid glee club; and all because it was her ten year high school reunion.

And all because she was 17 months pregnant.

Well mostly… she was only a day or two past her due date;  but for fucks sake she felt like she was 17 month pregnant.

“Hey babe, how are you doing?” Quinn’s timid voice asked and she regretted it almost immediately when Rachel shot her the  infamous Rachel Berry version of the head bitch  glare.

“How do you think I’m doing Quinn… I’m as big as a  house and I’ve been on this train for a fucking week.”

“Actually it’s only been 14 hours,” Brittany tried to help but when she was met with not only Rachel’s but Quinn’s glare as well; she changed her mind. “S-Sorry,” she whispered and slumped into her seat. Santana draped her arm over her wife’s shoulder.

“Calm your tits Berry and  you too  Fabgay... it was your idea to get on this train to begin with, so you needs to take your aggression out somewhere else,” Santana defended her girl. “Might I suggest  the bathroom,” she cringed at the thought. “Ugh gross, I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Umm, that is the last thing on my mind Santana,” Rachel reprimanded.

“First time for everything,” Santana countered but it was mostly under her breath and she was glad for that when Rachel let out an angry sigh  and turned away. “Wow she needs to pop that kid out soon,” Santana whispered to Brittany who merely nodded in agreement.

“And you need to shut the hell up!” Rachel turned back, uneasily got to her feet,  and was advancing on them, but Quinn managed to hop into her path with her hands in the air.

“Calm down baby,” Quinn pleaded and it worked. Rachel started to calm down instantly. “It’s just Santana being her usual bitchy self.”

“Fuck you Fabray.”

“Just ignore her… I do,” Quinn continued as she did just that. “Come here,” she led Rachel toward their stateroom. “Come on I’ll give you a back rub.”

“Is that what they're calling it now,” Santana  snarked and Rachel growled.

“Ignore her,” Quinn pleaded with her softest, calmest voice. Right now Rachel was a bit of a loose cannon and she wanted to proceed with caution. She knew Rachel was just really tired, and really annoyed.

And more than ready to have this baby already.

She just wished Santana would shut the hell up.

She shot the girl an evil glare over her shoulder before  she led Rachel  into their stateroom and closed the door behind them.

Once Rachel had calmed down a bit and relaxed, she finally  fell asleep and she slept for the rest of the trip; which Quinn was very thankful for.

On so many levels.

* * *

Quinn flitted around the kitchen of the Berry house. They were finally in Lima after what seemed like the never ending train ride and Rachel was still grumpy. She was less grumpy once they got home to her dads house; but she was still quite bitchy. And that was why she had decided to get up and make her wife some breakfast.

Rachel  was grumpy because of the train ride- that was true; but it was mostly because she was a little bit past her due date. She was also a bit annoyed because her doctor had warned her not to travel in her condition and she did anyway.

Because- as she told him- “there is no way I’m going to miss my high school reunion and show all of those people that slushied me for the better part of a year how famous I am… also my glee club,” she added after taking a breath.

At the time Quinn laughed and the doctor reluctantly agreed but now…

Now, she just felt really bad for her wife because as pregnant as she is… flying was out of the question but Rachel still insisted on going.

So after a fourteen hour train ride; Rachel was bitchy.

Really, really bitchy.

But when Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw that Quinn was making her breakfast she stopped in her tracks and a smile spread across her face. And when Quinn looked over and saw that amazing smile; she knew Rachel was grateful.

“Hey baby,” Quinn said brightly.

“Hey,” Rachel grumbled as she walked into the kitchen fully and sat down at the table. “You’re making me breakfast?” She asked the obvious, and Quinn could tell that despite her awful mood, Rachel was still very touched.

“Yeah well… you deserve it.”

“No I don’t,” Rachel whined. “”I have been nothing but a first class bitch.”

“Maybe,” Quinn said with caution and when it was clear that it didn’t anger Rachel further she continued. “But it’s only because you’re overdue… and we made this insane trip,” Rachel nodded. “But I remember when I was pregnant with Noah, and with Beth for that matter… you took care of me, even when I was awful.”

“Quinn… you were never awful.”

“And neither are you,” Quinn promised and Rachel looked up from the  newspaper she had been idly looking at  because Quinn’s voice sounded closer. And sure enough when she looked up Quinn was leaning over her, and when Quinn pressed their lips together she felt  calmness spread throughout her body.

“Hey baby girl,” Leroy’s voice broke them out of their kiss and Quinn smiled at him before she went back to her cooking. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I am 1000 months pregnant,” she  said dramatically  and Leroy giggled.

“You’ll have her soon,” Hiram- who had followed Leroy into the kitchen- promised.

“So long as I don’t have her tonight, I’m good.” Rachel said and she could feel her mood picking up. “And hopefully she has a name before she  is born,” Rachel  said and glared at Quinn as she said it. Quinn merely smiled because she had finally picked a name.

“About that,” Quinn began as she walked over to the table carrying plates of food. She put a plate down in front of each one of them.

“Thanks sweetie,” Hiram told her and Quinn winked at him.  She then  came back with a plate for herself and a small plate of bacon that she placed in front of Leroy.

“That’s my girl,” he said with a grin before he began  devouring his bacon. “So where is Noah?”

“Sleeping… which by the way-  I’m insanely jealous of  right now,” Rachel answered. “I can’t sleep more than a couple of hours at a time without this little one kicking me in the ribs,” she rubbed her belly. “But back to what you were saying Quinn… did you think of a name?”

“Well I do have a name in mind that I think would be perfect for our little girl… in more ways than one actually,” Rachel waited several moments hoping that Quinn would continue before her impatience got the better of her.

“And…” she waited another couple of moments. “What is it?” Quinn met her eyes and smiled.

“Jorda n,” she replied simply and she watched as Rachel let the idea sink in. It was a moment later that Rachel flashed her mega-watt smile and Quinn knew their little girl had a name.

“Quinn,” she cooed.

“It’s just that it was the first role you originated…  and  it was the first role you won a Tony for,” Quinn rambled as her excitement washed over her.  “And I personally love boy names and unisex names for girls… and I-”

“It’s perfect Quinn,” Rachel cut her off.  With the smiled still on her face, she leaned over, cupped Quinn’s neck, and pulled her into an intense but very sweet kiss. When she pulled away Quinn was wearing her dopey grin.

“Now you just need a middle name,” Leroy tried to tease them as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes; but it didn’t work.

“We have one,” they both said at the same time.

“What is it?” Hiram asked and that was when Quinn broke her staring contest with Rachel to  look over at Hiram.

“Santana,” was all she said and Leroy bellowed laughter.

“What?” Rachel asked defensively.

“She is going to cry,” Leroy answered.

“Or hit you,” Hiram added. Rachel and Quinn could only laugh.

Because they already knew that.

* * *

Quinn was gripping one of Rachel’s hand’s and Noah was gripping Rachel’s other hand as they walked across the parking lot of their old high school toward the front entrance.

Quinn hadn’t told Rachel any of this but she was really nervous to see some of these people again. And while Rachel was excited to see everyone again-  and brag about all of her accomplishments since high school ended- Quinn was nervous.

She was worried that her former peers would think she hadn’t done enough… that  the  Quinn Fabray should be far more successful than she was.

She also knew that these fears were unf ounded but she couldn’t help it.

However as soon as  she and Rachel walked through the doors of McKinley High they were both brought back in time.

All of the old feelings of excitement washed over them both as they looked around the walls and halls of their old school.

This was where they met.

This was where they fought their feelings for each other.

And this was where they both lost that fight.

This school; this place… meant so much to both of them and being back there again was a bit overwhelming.

In a good way.

In the best way.

“Quinn,” Rachel’s excited and slightly whiny voice brought Quinn out of her thoughts and back into the present;  she looked over at her wife. She saw that Rachel was standing there with one hand holding onto Noah’s and the other was  now  rubbing her very large belly. She could also see that the girl was staring at something down the hall.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing is wrong… it’s just… I just,” her eyes then focused on Quinn and she could see tears swimming in those big brown eyes. “It’s just… home,” was all she said and with those words Quinn knew what she meant.

This place was home.

She knew that Rachel had been sharing the same thoughts as her and suddenly she was no longer afraid of what this reunion meant.

/

An hour later, Quinn  realized that her fears had- in fact- been completely unfounded and even a bit unrealistic; she was an Oscar winner for crying out loud.

And also she still  had her head bitch persona,  her head bitch glare, and all of her former peers still cowered in fear and awe.

And she had to admit she loved it.

She always had.

This time as she gripped the hand of her wife and made it around the gymnasium meeting everyone again she was more than ready.

And it turned out perfectly because she realized that wherever she goes; no matter what she does… these people know her as cheerleader Quinn Fabray, pregnant Quinn Fabray, pink Quinn Fabray, gay Quinn Fabray, and especially valedictorian Quinn Fabray.

Though she always had been much more than that.

She was okay with this feeling, this memory, of how high school felt to her… and of course- as always- Rachel Berry-Fabray was on her arm.

And she didn’t have one regret about coming here.

Once they  got reacquainted with some old friends… and enemies; Rachel and Quinn found themselves nervous again.

But this time it was a good nervous because  this time…  they were walking toward the choir room. And  as they entered the room Quinn exhaled a sigh of relief and love as she saw her favorite teacher standing there… and  again  she felt home.

“Oh my god!” Mr. Schuester’s  excited  voice filled the room as Quinn and Rachel walked in; Noah was between them with each hand held by both of his mommies. “Wow,” Mr.  Schuester continued with a chuckle as they got closer and he saw both of them smiling warmly at him.

“Hey Mr. Schue,” Quinn began with an awkward wave. But all feelings of awkwardness flew out the window as he pulled her into a tight hug.

“Quinn,” he was still grinning from ear to ear as they both pulled out of the hug. “You look,” he stopped as he looked her over- and not in a creepy pedo way… more in like a proud father kind of way. “You look better than ever.”

“So don’t you,” she said honestly. “Marriage and fatherhood sure does suit you Mr. Schue,” and with that his wide smile was back.

“And motherhood has always suited you Quinn,” he replied with a wink and he looked briefly at the boy  between them before his eyes landed on Rachel.

Rachel .

He had never been more proud of any of his students as he was when Rachel won the Tony Award a few weeks prior.

And he was certainly proud of Brittany, Santana, and Quinn when they all won their respective awards but… there was something about watching Rachel Berry realize her life-long dream that made him the most proud he has ever been of a single student.

Proud to have taught her.

Proud to have learned from her.

And just plain proud to have known her.

“Rachel,” he called with his arms open wide; and she smiled before she hugged him tight. “How are you?”

“Fat,” she said flatly as she backed out of the hug and they all giggled; well except for Noah who just looked up at her with adoration.

“You not fat Mommy…. You bu-fill ,” he said and Rachel swooned.

“Thanks baby.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Quinn agreed with the boy and Rachel swooned again.

“Thank you babe,” she winked at Quinn and then turned her attention back to their former teacher. “Mr. Schuester,” Rachel got his attention as she ran her fingers through Noah’s  hair. “I’d like for you to meet our son… this is Noah,” when she finished Mr. Schuester smiled wide as his eyes landed on the boy. He squatted down and held out his hand.

“It’s very nice to meet you Noah.”

“You too… Misser Shusher,” at that Mr. Schuester laughed and shook Noah’s hand before he stood up straight again. “He’s beautiful,” he looked first at Rachel and then to Quinn.

“Thanks,” they said simultaneously. 

“I am so proud of you both,” he continued. “And not just because of the beautiful babies you have created… but because of all of your successes.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you,” they said again.

“And Quinn…” he paused to meet her eyes. “I loved your television show and was so sad when it ended.”

“Me too.”

“I especially loved the awkward teacher that I presume was based on me,” she blushed and nodded. “Even if he was a little bit creepy.”

“Yeah… sorry about that,” he  smiled and waved off her worries before he looked back at Rachel again.

“And you…” he stepped closer and took her hands into his own. “I am so sorry that I missed your Broadway debut.”

“It’s understandable… I mean Miss Pillsbury was in labor at the time.”

“Yeah,” he said with a proud smile as he thought about the birth of his baby. “But Emma is Mrs. Schuester now,” he corrected her and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“She’ll always be Miss Pillsbury to me,"  he chuckled at that. 

“So what is fatherhood like?” Quinn wondered because she had always known how much he wanted to be a father.

“Like everything I ever thought it would be… and more,” and then he looked back over at  Rachel. “And Rachel,” she met his eyes. “I promise I will one day finally see you shine on Broadway’s stage.”

“I don’t doubt it,” she told him with a nod .

“And maybe I’ll bring my little girl to the show,” he said more to himself as he thought about his daughter. “I know she’ll love it.”

“Of course she will,” Quinn said and Mr. Schuester could see the same love and devotion between these two girls that he saw all those years ago when they first began… and again he felt proud.

Proud of how they’ve grown.

But never grew apart.

“So Rachel… when are you due?”

“Last month ,” she deadpanned with a bit of bite to her tone and Mr. Schuester curled his lip.

“Oh.”

“Yeah… oh,” Rachel grumbled.

“Actually it’s only been a few days,” Quinn added.

“Wow,” he chuckled and then raised his eye brows. “But  you still made it here?”

“She insisted,” Quinn answered.

“There was no way I was going to miss my ten year high school reunion… I mean,” she finished with a shrug.

“B-But how did you… I mean you can’t fly so-”

“Train,” she cut him off and he curled his lip again at that thought.

“Oh,” both girls and Noah all nodded their heads at the same time. He held back a laugh. “That must’ve been hard.”

“HARD!” A familiar voice rang out behind them and they all looked over to see her; with her familiar track suit and  her  equally familiar scowl.  “You think that’s hard… try running through the desert being chased by wild kangaroos with a baby strapped to your back… that’s hard.”

“Sue it’s-”

“Cut the water works Q,” she interrupted her- once and still\- favorite student. “If you cry,  I’ll  cry… and we both know I don’t have the hormones or the tear ducts for that,” she dropped the act as she stepped closer to Quinn; a warm smile finally crossing her lips. “It’s great to see  you kid,” she said with a wink and that was when Quinn crashed into her former coach and hugged her tight.

Rachel knew that they were both crying but she said nothing.

She knew better.

As they pulled out of the hug Sue cupped Quinn’s cheeks in both of her hands.

“There ’ll never be another one like you Quinn Fabray.”

“Thanks Coach,” Sue smiled at those words. 

“And there ’ll never be another group like those singing losers… and gosh how I miss you all so much.”

“Really Coach Sylvester,” Santana’s voice chimed in from behind her. “And here I thought- for all these years- that you were actually a robot.” Sue turned to face her.

“And here I thought you were tough, Sandbags,” she stepped closer to Santana.  “Looks like we were both wrong.” Santana was the one that stepped closer this time. Her arms were crossed and her Lima Heights attitude was firmly in place. 

“I guess we were,” she agreed softly before she dropped her arms and her attitude;  then Sue pulled her into a hug.  Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Noah, and Mr. Schuester watched the exchange with love in their eyes and fond memories in their hearts.

“Enough of the sap-fest!” It was Puck’s voice that was heard behind them this time as Santana pulled out of the hug and joined everyone else who was looking at the man-child. “Let’s get this party started!” He walked fully into the room with his guitar firmly in place around his shoulder. As he entered the room he was followed by the rest of the glee kids; as well as Sawyer, Brody,  Gena, and Stacie. 

Mr. Shuester and Coach Sylvester watched with pride as Puck strummed his guitar and led their favorite class of students as they did what they always did best.

[Puck]

_ Well I woke up to the sound of silence _

_ And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight _

[Kurt]  
_ And I found you with a bottle of wine _  
_ Your head in the curtains _

_ And heart like the Fourth of July _

[ Santana ]

_ You swore and said, _  
_ "We are not, _  
_ We are not shining stars." _

[Blaine]  
_ This I know, _  
_ I never said we are _

[Finn]  
_ Though I've never been through hell like that _  
_ I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back _

[Rachel]  
_ If you're lost and alone _  
_ Or you're sinking like a stone. _

_ Carry on. _

[Quinn]  
_ May your past be the sound _  
_ Of your feet upon the ground. _

_ Carry on. _

[Artie]  
_ Carry on, carry on _

[Sam]  
_ So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night _  
_ At a bar off 75. _

[Mercedes]  
_ And we talked and talked about how our parents will die, _  
_ All our neighbors and wives. _

[ Artie]

_ But I like to think I can cheat it all _  
_ To make up for the times I've been cheated on. _

[Brittany]

_ And it's nice to know when I was left for dead _

_I was found and now I don't roam these streets,  _

_ I am not the ghost you are to me. _

[Mike]  
_ If you're lost and alone _  
_ Or you're sinking like a stone. _

[All]

_ Carry on. _

[Tina]  
_ May your past be the sound _  
_ Of your feet upon the ground. _

[All]  
_ Carry on. _

[The guys]  
_ Whoa! _  
_ My head is on fire but my legs are fine. _  
_ After all they are mine. _

[The girls]  
_ Lay your clothes down on the floor, _  
_ Close the door, hold the phone, _

_ Show me how _

[All]

_ no one’s ever gonna stop us tonight. _

As Puck and Sam played the guitar solo in perfect harmony Mr. Schuester looked around the room at all of his favorite students and smiled with love and adoration kno wing that forever in his heart…

T hey’ll always stay.

[All]  
_ 'Cause here we are _  
_ We are shining stars _  
_ We are invincible _  
_ We are who we are _

_ On our darkest day _

_When we’re miles away  _

_ Sun will come _  
_ We will find our way home _

[Puck and Santana]  
_ If you're lost and alone _  
_ Or you're sinking like a stone. _

[All]  
_ Carry on. _

[Rachel and Quinn]  
_ May your past be the sound _  
_ Of your feet upon the ground. _

[All]

_ Carry on. _  
  
_ Oooh. _  
_ Oooh. _  
_ Oooh. _  
_ Oooh. _

Everyone hugged  each other and their former teachers as Brody and Sawyer, but especially  Gena and Stacie watched in awe; having never seen their husband and boyfriend respectively singing with their friends; not like this anyway.

Not in perfect harmony.

And when the song was over; and as they partied the night away and talked with Mr. Schuester no one cared that the rest of their graduating class was there and mingling because just like back in high school they found the people that they needed to find. 

And they were  home.

* * *

“I swear to fucking god Puckerman… why do I ever go anywhere with you?” Santana screamed as the bus they were on stalled on the side of the highway.

When Puck pulled up in front of Rachel’s house in a rented bus to take them all to their favorite cabin in the woods; everyone was so caught up in nostalgia that no one remembered that this idea wasn’t such a  good one.

“Calm your tits Satan… I got this,” Puck shouted back at her and made his way off of the bus; Sawyer followed close behind him.

“Estupida pendejo ," Santana muttered quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Brittany could see her stressing and decided to take action. She ran her fingers up Santana’s thigh.

“Think of this as an adventure San,” Brittany purred and Santana’s mouth fell open. Brittany’s tone, and touch, and that dammed look in her eyes had Santana forgetting all of her anger.

“We’ll be right back,” she blurted out before nearly dragging Brittany off of the bus and into the nearby woods.

“Quinn!” Rachel’s annoyed tone got Quinn’s attention off of her silly friends in a hurry. She looked over at her obviously angry wife. “I’m all for nostalgia and  adventure… and I remember mostly,” she fought a smile. “W ell really enjoying the things that happened last time we were in this predicament and I’m even sure I’d be enjoying this if I wasn’t 85 MONTHS pregnant!” She took a deep breath before continuing. “So I beg of you… for the love of Barbra… please DO SOMETHING!” She finished the sentence with a growl and Quinn was out of her seat in an instant.

“On it,” she said before rushing off the bus.

“I’ll see if I can get a cell phone signal,” Tina said following Quinn off of the bus. And Rachel watched as Tina once again walked in circles trying to find a signal and if she wasn’t so thoroughly done with being pregnant she would be quite enjoying this trip down memory lane.

But to her delight it didn’t take Quinn very long to get them back on the road; waiting only briefly for Santana and Brittany to finish… whatever… they were doing.

Rachel shuddered at the thought.

And as Quinn rejoined her in their seat she was greeted with an amazing kiss from her grumpy wife. 

“Thanks baby,” Rachel hummed before resting her head contently against Quinn’s shoulder and  trying to enjoy  the rest of the seemingly easy trip.

/

Once they got to the cabin and unpacked the bus Rachel was finally relaxing comfortably with Quinn by her side. Tina and Santana were cooking dinner with the help of Sawyer and Stacie and Artie was sitting in his chair across from Rachel and Quinn and between Finn and  Gena on one side and  Mike and Puck who were on his other side. Brody and Sugar had  gone  fishing… or hiking…

Or something.

It was Quinn who first saw the dumbstruck look on Artie’s face as he stared at his girlfriend in awe. 

“Somebody’s in love,” she teased and for the first time in the past  week Rachel was relaxed and not at all grumpy. At Quinn’s words she noticed where the girl was looking; and in turn where Artie was looking.

“Yeah she’s just… well she’s kind of amazing and perfect and yeah I love her so much.”

“ Awwww. ”

“ Awwwwwwww, ” Quinn and Rachel said simultaneously.

“Fuck you both,” he grumbled but was smiling as he said it and they both laughed.

“But seriously… I’m so happy for you Artie,” Quinn reassured him. “I always knew you’d find a girl that was perfect for you.”

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed.

“Yeah,” he said dreamily as he glaneed at her again while she cooked. “A-And she’s a huge fan of you guys as well.” He told them as he looked back at them.

“Really?” Rachel wondered.

“Y-Yeah… in fact she  was so nervous about being here,  and she was beside herself that she not only got to be in the same room with you guys back in the choir room; but also that she got to hear in person… and these are her words not mine  Rachel Berry-Fabray's angelic voice.”

“Aw, what a sweetheart,” Rachel said and looked over at the girl with her hand covering her heart.  “And with such good taste.”

“Ahem, arrogant,” Quinn teased quietly.

“Confidence Quinn… and I love you,” she tugged the front of Quinn’s shirt and pulled her into a kiss that Quinn felt to her toes. When the kiss broke, she turned back to Artie. “Now be a gentleman and introduce us,” his smile spread across his face as he looked back at his girlfriend and knew he was about to make her dream come true. 

“Stacie,” he called and she looked up from what she was doing. “Come here for a second,” he waved her over. She smiled and held up a finger as she turned to the sink to wash her hands. Once her hands were clean she walked over to him.

“What’s up baby?”

“Nothing… I would just really like to formally introduce you to two of my oldest and greatest friends in this world,” he motioned toward where Quinn and Rachel were sitting and they heard her suck in a breath. “Stacie this is Quinn and Rachel,” he said and she smiled awkwardly.

“Hi,” Rachel said and again the girl sucked in a breath.

“Hi,” she waved awkwardly.

“Seriously there is no need to be nervous,” Quinn told her as she got to her feet and helped Rachel to her feet as well. “We’re just Quinn and Rachel…and it’s nice to meet you,” she held out her hand and watched as the girl’s nerves faded away.

“It is such an honor to meet you, I watched every episode of your show and all of your movies,” she said to Quinn and then turned to Rachel. She knew if she didn’t get this all out now she never would. “And you… you just have the most amazing and beautiful voice and talent and needless to say I am a big fan of y’all.” With that she heaved a heavy breath; and both women grinned warmly.

“Feel better?” Quinn asked and saw her smile.

“Yeah for fuck’s sake dude,” Santana shouted from behind them. “Berry’s ego is big enough.” Stacie instantly felt the tension leave her and she laughed.

“I’ m a big fan of yours as well… and you’re sexy as hell, ” she told Santana.

“Oh well,” Santana  grinned and arrogantly swept her hair aside while also blushing slightly. “Now we’re talking.”

“And I’m the egotistical one,” Rachel deadpanned.

“Fuck off Berry,” Santana retorted.

“Wow… this  really is like family,” Stacie cut in;  fully letting go of her nerves.

“Yes and you’re a part of it sweetie,” Rachel told her as she took the girl’s hand into her own. “So get used to it.”

“I’ll try,” she said and then Rachel pulled her into a hug. 

“And thank you for the beautiful compliments but from now on please just consider me Rachel; a high school friend of your boyfriend who is now someone you call a friend as well.”

“Wow,” she breathed as Rachel pulled out of the hug. “Yeah… um okay… I-I will,” she nodded and then Quinn pulled her into a hug.

“That goes for me too,” she said with a wink as she released the girl. And as Stacie went back to the kitchen;  Santana was looking her up and down.

“What?” She asked with worry.

“So you think I’m sexy huh?” Santana was clearly trying to make Artie mad and she knew it worked when he  growled from across the room.

“Santana,” he warned and she held her hands up.

“Whatever… it’s nothing… I’m married anyway,” she said to him and then looked back at Stacie. “But if I wasn’t-”

“SANTANA!!!” Artie shouted again as he cut her off.

“Okay fine,” she grumbled and Brittany and Stacie both laughed at the exchange.

* * *

The week was almost over and Rachel wanted to something nice for Quinn… she had- after all- been a first class bitch for most of  the trip… as well as for the last month or so; and Quinn took it all in stride. So of course Rachel felt bad and wanted to make it up to her somehow.

And since it was Quinn’s birthday she knew just how to do it.

And what a better way to celebrate Quinn’s birthday than with one of their famous wake up calls.

Quinn deserved it after all.

And also the more Rachel looked at her beautiful sleeping wife; the more she wanted her.

Sometimes her pregnancy hormones made her more than just grumpy.

And today was no exception.

Rachel knew what she wanted to do but with her giant stomach it would be virtually impossible. There were other ways of course but that would involve waking Quinn up by means other than with her tongue.

And she really wanted to use her tongue to do it.

She thought on it for a moment and then she formulated a plan. She wiggled herself toward the edge of the bed which was not an easy task.

Being pregnant was hard enough but being almost a week overdue was really fucking annoying- she thought as she wiggled to the edge and finally got off the bed. She walked- waddled- to the other side of the bed where thankfully one of Quinn’s legs was already dangling off the edge.

“This shouldn’t be too difficult,” Rachel whispered to herself as she slowly lowered herself to the floor. As soon as her knees hit the floor she groaned in pain and quickly pulled a throw pillow from the floor and put it under her knees. Once she was on the ground comfortably she  pulled Quinn’s other leg to the edge and felt the girl move.

Thankfully she was in position.

And even more thankfully Quinn had slept naked.

“Rach wha-” Quinn’s sleepy voice started to say when Rachel quickly leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Quinn’s center. “Ohhhhh,” her question turned into a moan when she felt Rachel’s hot mouth on her. 

And all of a sudden Quinn was wide awake. 

Rachel pulled her mouth away from Quinn’s now very hot, very wet core, and looked up at her beautiful wife.

When their eyes met Rachel smiled.

“Happy Birthday Quinn,” she husked with a wink before she lowered her head and licked a line through Quinn’s hot center.

“In-fucking- deed,” Quinn breathed out as she let her head fall back and the sensation of what Rachel was doing wash over her. 

Just as Rachel was about to bring Quinn to her orgasm she felt something and she wasn’t sure… but she was kind of sure what it was; but she didn’t want to leave Quinn hanging.

Just a little bit more-  she thought as she used her hand on Quinn’s clit and pushed her tongue deep inside. 

“Oh fuck yeah!!!!! Oh god baby you’re so good,” Quinn  moaned and bucked her hips as she fell over the edge.

“Oh wow that was fast… that was like mailman fast,” Quinn  hummed.

“Good thing because my water just broke,” she  heard Rachel say through her haze of ecstasy but she couldn’t do much more than shudder through the aftermath. Her head was in a daze, her mind was blank and it was a very happy birthday.

Wait… what did she just say?- Quinn thought as her head finally started to  clear up and she was able to lift her head.

“Wait… what?”

“I said my water just broke,”  Rachel’s voice was calm but her breathing was ragged.

“Oh shit,” Quinn sat up quickly and then felt her head spin. “We need to go… we need to get you to the hospital,” Quinn stood up and felt her limbs still shaking from what had just transpired. She reached out to help Rachel to her feet and once Rachel was on her feet safely Quinn headed for the door.

“Um Quinn,” Rachel said with a chuckle in her voice.

“What Rach… come on… we need to go.”

“I know but um,” she giggled again. “You might want to,” she motioned to Quinn’s naked body and Quinn looked down at herself. “Get dressed… and cleaned up.”

“Right.”

“And I should probably change too, since these are soaked,” she motioned to her pajama pants.

“C-C-Can you?”

“Yes Quinn… you  do  know you’ve done this before right? I mean you know how it works.”

“Everyone’s different Rachel.”

“True, AHHHH!” Rachel screamed as a contraction hit her hard and she double over in pain.

“See.”

“Now! Is NOT the time!  To be. ARROGANT QUINN!!!” Rachel said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah okay, you’re right,” Quinn said and helped Rachel toward the bathroom to g et cleaned up. “And it’s confident ,” she finished quietly.

But Rachel heard.

And she knew Rachel heard by the growl she let out.

/

When Quinn and Rachel  emerged from the bedroom everyone was sitting around the living room and it didn’t take them long to figure out what was happening.

Well most of them.

“What’s wrong Rach… you look a little green?” Finn asked.

“Her water broke,” Quinn replied with an edge of worry to her tone.

“Oh for fuck’s sake what do we do,” Puck was in instant panic mode. “Do we need to boil some water?”

“No,” Quinn growled. “We we need to go to the hospital!”

“Right,” He pulled the keys out of his pocket. “I’m driving,” he said as he headed toward the door.

“Oh… I don’t fucking think so,” Santana shouted as the thought of him driving them to the hospital occurred to her; but he was already gone. “PUCKERMAN!” She shouted as she headed toward the door. “Get your ass out of that seat or I will rip your dick off!”

They heard her say as  Mike helped Quinn lead Rachel out and everyone else followed.

“This should be interesting,” Mike said meeting Quinn’s eyes over Rachel’s head.

“Yeah,” she agreed and they could all h ear the struggle and Spanish cus sing that was coming from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Forever Young by Rod Stewart/Glee Cast. 
> 
> The song they glee club sang was Carry On by Fun.
> 
> Up next: The adventure continues as they try to get Rachel to a hospital from the middle of the woods in a town they’re not too familiar with. And Quinn and Rachel welcome their daughter into the world. Please join me in the final chapter of this epic story… but have no fear as promised there will be an epilogue. 
> 
> Stay tuned…


	33. Our Happy Ending

_“ You are and always have been my dream.” _

_ -- Nicholas Sparks; The Notebook _

/

Rachel and  Quinn with the help of Mike made it  outside to see Santana and Puck literally fighting over the keys as they pulled the set of keys back and forth- tug of war style.

“This kid is my godchild or whatever the Jewish equivalent of that is,” Puck yelled at Santana.

“This kid is also my godchild ass face,” she yelled back.

“Enough!” Quinn screamed. “Santana you drive.” She settled it with three words because although she loved Puck like a grown up child,  or  annoying older brother there was no way in hell she was going to let him drive right now.

“I’m hurt babe,” Puck said to Quinn as Santana yanked the keys away from him and in true overgrown child form she stuck her tongue out at him as she boarded the bus. Finn and Sam carried Artie onto the bus as Puck and Mike tried to pick Rachel up.

“Uh uh,” she shook her head. “No freaking way,” she looked between them. “I love you both but I can walk.” They both nodded and stepped back as Quinn helped Rachel onto the  bus and into the first  row  seat. Everyone else followed quickly.

“Santana,” Rachel said calmly and Santana looked at her. “I’m trusting you to drive carefully and safely,” Santana nodded. “But if you don’t freaking step on it, I’m going to strangle you.”

“Got it Rach,” Santana said with a nervous smile because of the insane look in Rachel’s eyes and she drove off.

Carefully of course.

“Um… why didn’t we just call an ambulance,” Sugar said and Rachel growled at her. “Okay sorry,” she said before cuddling into Brody’s side. “It just seems smarter than trying to get this freaking bus into a hospital ER,” She said quietly and felt Brody rubbing her back. “I’m just saying.”

“I know babe,” he quietly agreed.

/

From the moment that the bus skidded to a halt in front of the Hospital and until the time they were wheeling her into the room it was all a blur for Rachel. She couldn’t remember much of anything except for the pain. She remembered Quinn helping her down the steps and into a wheelchair; and again she had no idea where the wheelchair came from but it was there waiting for her. And she remembered Quinn pushing her into the ER while also helping her concentrate on her breathing. 

But after that she didn’t remember much. She couldn’t recall the nurses or the doctors, all she could recall was moving from the wheelchair to a bed… and Quinn.

Always Quinn.

Quinn was right by her side; holding her hand, getting her to focus on her breathing and yelling at the orderly who said only a family member or a coach could be in to room with her.

Quinn of course nearly ripped his head off citing that she was not only her coach but also her wife, and if he had anything more to say on the matter she was going to rip his dick off.

Any other day that would please her to no end while also turning her the hell on. But today, it just confirmed that Quinn was taking care of her so that they could take care of their child.

And that wa s what she was currently doing.

“AHHHHHH!!! Fuck Quinn, get-get it out of me,” she screamed through her pain and Quinn didn’t say anything. She knew better not to.

Her mind was racing over how much pain Rachel was in and how she would give anything to take that pain away. She herself had done this twice before and she knew what Rachel was feeling; but it was almost worse to be on this side of things… almost.

She had always- and would always- hate seeing Rachel in pain and that would never change. And though she knew that this kind of pain was pure and natural she still hated every second of it. And more than that she hated that there was nothing that she could do to help.

“Baby,” Rachel whined in between contractions and immediately Quinn’s attention was out of her own head and onto Rachel.

“What do you need?” Quinn asked frantically and Rachel grinned at her through her obvious pain.

“I just wanted to thank you for being here,” and with that Quinn shot her a half smile.

“Rach, where else would I be?”

“No I know… I just mean that in a little while I’m probably going to get very mean… and I might even direct some of that at you so now… while I’m still normal I wanted to tell you that I love… AHHHH you… and I AHHHH  am so glad you’re here.”

“Okay… but there is no need to thank me,” she leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’ll always be by your side.” And Rachel’s brilliant smile lit up the room.

“I love youuuuAHHHHH… ow fuck shit,” she screamed and started her breathing again. “SON OF A BITCH!!!!”

/

Outside in the waiting room everyone was sitting or- in Santana’s case- pacing the floor when Rachel’s and Quinn’s parents rushed over to them.

“How… How is she… how long-” Leroy being stammering and his voice  was a bit frantic but Puck cut in and tried to set his mind at ease.

“We’ve been here for about a half an hour. She did fine on the b us ride here and she seemed good .”

“Yeah except for the screaming and threating of my life,” Santana chimed in with her usual snark but when her eyes landed on the Berry men she recoiled. “I-I mean yeah… Puck’s right. She’s fine. Just… just um… well a little angry and kind of scary,” she added and that caused Leroy and Hiram both to laugh.

“Yeah well she always did have a flare for the dramatic ,” Hiram said with a wink .

“ B-But she’s okay right?” Leroy was less worried but still worried.

“Yeah she is fine,” Puck told him as confidently as he could muster without actually knowing anything about it; but trying none-the-less. “I mean other than squeezing a human out of her vag-”

“Puckerman!!” Sawyer cut in and walked over to them. “I don’t think Rachel’s dads want to hear that.” He shrugged and she looked over at Leroy and patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure she’s fine sir.”

“Thank you Sawyer,” he said before taking his seat and looking over at his husband.

“I’m going to call her mother,” Hiram said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Shelby’s number. He walked away and Santana sat down next to Leroy.

“I want to thank you,” he said and she shot him a confused look.

“For what?”

“For getting her here… safely,” he added and that caused Santana to smile.

“Thanks,” she said with pride. It was silent for a few beats before Santana got to her feet again. “Okay well this waiting is driving me up a damn wall. I’m going to go see how things are.” And with that she was gone and they all watched her walk right through the door that the y had taken Rachel through.

The same door that said authorized personnel only.

It didn’t even take the look that Leroy shot in Brittany’s direction for the girl to go after her wife; she had been already following Santana.

/

“What are you doing?” Brittany whispered as she approached the room that Rachel was in and that Santana was about to barge into.

“I just want to make sure everything is okay.”

“Everything is fine.”

“AHHHHHH OHHHH FUCK!!!!” They heard Rachel scream through the door.

“Sounds like it,” Santana scoffed.

“You can’t be in here,” a voice from behind them said and both girls looked at the nurse who was the source of the voice.

“Yeah we know but um-”

“We just wanted to check on her.”

“Trust me,” the nurse said with snark. “She is in good hands.”

“OH it FUCKING HURTS!!!!” Rachel shouted again and again Santana scoffed.

“Yeah sounds like it,” she repeated  and with that Brittany tugged on her arm and began to drag her away. As the nurse walked into the room; both Santana and Brittany got a glimpse into the room. They saw Rachel on the table with her legs wide open, a doctor standing between them, and Quinn beside her nearly having her arm ripped off.

“Oh hells to the fucking no,” Santana said with a curled lip. “I ain’t fucking doing that!!” She yelled before  Brittany dragged her back out into the hall.

“Not doing what?” Puck wondered having heard her.

“NOTHING!” Both Brittany and Santana shouted at him. He shrugged and looked over at Sawyer as if his to say they were crazy.

/

Inside Rachel’s room and in between contractions, Rachel looked at Quinn.

“W-Was that… Santana and Brittany?”

“Y-Yeah I think so,” Quinn answered with confusion. 

“Why were they AHHH,” her question was all but forgotten as a contraction took over.

“Okay Rachel,”  the doctor  said trying to gain her attention away from the pain. “It’s time to push,” and Rachel shook her head.

“No… no I-I don’t want to,” she mumbled through the pain.

“You have to,” he reiterated. “The sooner you push, the sooner it’ll be over.”  And with that; and with Quinn’s soft touch on her sweaty forehead she knew… now was the time.

And she pushed.

And then she pushed again.

Over and over several times for what felt like an eternity but was really only about an hour and then… then it was all worth it.

Because then she heard the greatest sound since the first time  she heard this sound.

And the second time.

It was the sound of a baby crying.

Her baby crying.

“Congratulations moms,”  Rachel’s- stand in- doctor said as he held the baby. “She’s beautiful.” Rachel tried to see her but there were still doing their thing and she knew it would only be a few moments longer and then she would have the little angel in her arms.

And nothing in her life could’ve prepared her for this moment.

Broadway came close.

Finding and being with Quinn came closer.

And holding Noah for the very first time was almost the exact same feeling. But there was nothing in the  world that felt more beautiful, and more thrilling, and more…

Real.

Than having the baby you have just delivered placed into your arms.

As Rachel looked down at the baby that was basically her mirror image in  baby form; with the exception of one thing… her eyes. 

She was filled with so many feelings, So many emotions… and the biggest one of all was love.

And then her tear filled eyes met Quinn’s and she could see it on Quinn’s face as well.

“Quinn,” her voice was hoarse from all the screaming. “Quinn… she’s… she’s-”

“Perfect,” Quinn finished for her and Rachel nodded because that was it… Quinn hit the nail on the head. She was perfect.

And beautiful… and amazing.

And theirs.

“I love you so much right now.”

“I love you more… you did so good, ” Quinn said with pride as she looked at her amazing wife… and even more amazing daughter.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“No,” Quinn whispered with a shrug. “I will… but right now, I’d kind of just like to watch you hold her. 

“Okay,” Rachel said before her eyes went back to her baby and she never wanted to look away. They knew they only had a few moments. They knew that the nurses were going to take her away in a few moments to clean her up and check her over but these few moments were all that they needed right now.

And as Quinn watched Rachel …

As Rachel watched Jordan… she was filled with so much love, and joy, and pride, and passion.

And as she leaned over and kissed Rachel on the forehead she thought of her father.

Of Russell.

Not because she missed him, or needed his approval like she had always needed before; but because  he had been wrong.

So very, very wrong.

And that thought  alone made this moment all the more real.

And perfect.

And as the nurses took the baby away; they both let go willingly because they knew it would be for such a little time and then no one would ever take her away again. It was then that Quinn kissed Rachel again. They were going to move Rachel to her own room and Quinn needed to update their friends and family anyway.

“I love you,” she said once more as she headed toward the door. And as she exited it she smiled at the hoarse words that were said in her wake.

“I love you more.”

* * *

“Why in the fuck is everything so god damn easy for you Berry?” Santana shouted as the gang along with Rachel and Quinn’s parents gathered in Rachel’s hospital room; Rachel merely giggled.

“Oh whatever do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.  I mean c’mon… you wanted Broadway- as we all know because you never shut the fuck up about it!” Rachel as well as a few others laughed at her ranting. “And you GOT it! You wanted a Tony- got that… wanted the head cheerleader- got that,” Rachel looked at Quinn when she said those words and Quinn winked at her. “You wanted a kid and you shit the thing out in like an hour-”

“Okay,” Rachel cut her off shaking her head. “It was longer than that,” she finished but Santana continued to talk over her as if she hadn’t even spoken.

“I mean, it was pretty  easy for you… I only hope that  it’ll be just as  easy for me,” she blurted out and then covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

“What?”

“What?” Rachel and Quinn asked at the same time.

“What?” The rest of the room repeated simultaneously a moment later; and Santana’s face reddened as she looked back at her wife.

Her smiling, happy, beautiful wife; and suddenly all of Santana’s worries were set at ease and when 

Brittany nodded ever-so-slightly, Santana knew everything would be fine.

“Yeah… so… I’m pregnant,” she confirmed nonchalantly to everyone  with a shrug.

It took a few moments for the news to settle and then t he room erupted with cheers.

“Oh my gosh you guys,” Rachel held out her free hand for Santana but the girl just glared at her. 

“Copy cats,” Quinn muttered teasingly.

“Fuck you Q!”

“Language Satan!” Rachel reprimanded looking down at her baby  girl  and over at her son who was sitting on  his PaPa Leroy’s lap. Santana again covered her mouth and looked at the boy.

“Sorry dude,” she told him and Noah just smiled at her. Rachel reached for her hand  again and this time she got it but  Santana glared at her again.

“Congratulations,” she said; to which  Santana  couldn’t fight the smile anymore. A moment later,  everyone else joined in and congratulations and hugs filled the room. Santana waved it all off with a shrug.

“Okay, okay… enough about me,” she looked back at Rachel and her beautiful baby girl. “Let’s talk about this little angel.” She held out her hands. “May I?”

“Of course,” Rachel told her and gently handed the baby to her. Everyone looked on as Santana looked down at the baby.

“Hey little one,” she cooed. “I’m your Auntie Santana, or San or-”

“Satan?” Rachel chimed in and saw Santana’s glare directed at her once again; which in their tumu lt uous  history wasn’t even scary anymore; so she met that infamous glare with a wink and Santana smiled before she looked back down at the baby.

“And what’s your name?” She asked her before again looking back at Rachel and Quinn. And that was when it occurred to all of their friends that they didn’t know yet.

“Yeah what is it?” Kurt and Mike asked at the same time.

“Jorda n,” Quinn replied with a smile.

“Oh for fuc…” Santana began but s he trailed off when she saw Noah smiling at her out of the corner of her eye. “For F’s sake Berry! Are you so arrogant that you’d name your kid aft er your first Tony winning role?"  Rachel merely laughed at her.

“It’s confidence Satan and the name was Quinn’s choice… I chose the middle name.”

"And what’s her middle name? And  please for the love of my sanity tell me it’s not something really gay like Fannie.”

"Well no it’s not Fannie,” Rachel told her with a smug  grin. “But it’s still extremely gay.”

“What is it then?” Santana pushed but her eyes were back on the beautiful baby in her arms.

“It’s Santana actually,”  Rachel replied with a smirk,  and then Santana’s glare was back on her… and it was in full force. But if her gaze was meant to be intimidating her words definitely weren’t.

“Really?” She asked and her tone was a cross between touched and tearful.

“Really,” Rachel answered with a smile and then she watched as Santana turned her bitch face on again.

“You’re an asshole… why would you do that?” She shouted.

“Because… with the exception of Quinn and my parents, no one has supported me and us the way you have Santana… even though it was mostly silent support under the guise of innate bitchiness,” and Santana laughed. The two women shared a moment as their eyes were locked and it was Santana that spoke first.

“Thank you Rachel… it means a lot.”

“You’re welcome .”

“Jordan Santana,” Tina said looking around the room and then looking back at Rachel and Quinn. “I really like it,” and the rest of the room agreed with them. Meanwhile Rachel looked first at Quinn and then over at her dads.

“And I was right,” she pointed out. “Santana yelled at me…she didn’t cry.”

“Don’t be so sure babe,” Quinn told her and motioned to Santana who had tears streaming down her cheeks; and that sight made Rachel smile even wider.

“Aw San-”

“Shut it Berry!” She cut her off and then directed her next words at the baby in her arms. “I hate your Mommy and your Mama, they’re big jerks and I’m going to need you to hang out with me a lot so that my awesomeness rubs off on you.”

“She’s already awesome,” Quinn cut in. “She’s my kid.”

“Oh whatevs Q… keep telling yourself that.”

“And mine,” Rachel added. “And we all know how awesome, and amazing, and beautiful and  talented I am.”

“You  sure do,” Santana said with snark. “I mean just ask yourself.” She rolled her eyes and then handed the baby back to a chuckling Rachel. Once the baby was secure in her arms Santana leaned over and kissed the top of Rachel’s head. “Thank you so much… I’m honored,” she whispered.

“AWWWWWWW!!” The group said all at once.

“Seriously… fuck all of you,” she grumbled before she ran out in tears; Brittany waved to the room and followed her out.

And slowly as everyone met and  had a chance to hold  Jordan they all began to leave so that Rachel and the baby could rest. When everyone but Hiram, Leroy, Judy and Richard had left; it was Hiram that spoke.

“I’m so happy today but I’m sad too.”

“Why’s that H? ” Quinn asked.

“Because you all are going to be leaving soon,” he said with a shrug. “I mean I know your life is in New York… I guess I just really enjoyed having my family back together for these last couple of weeks.”

“I hear that,” Judy agreed.

“Thirded,” Leroy and Richard said together and then both men laughed at their shared thought.

“Well then,” Rachel began and looked at Quinn who nodded. “Quinn and I had discussed this earlier in the week before I went into labor and we were planning on staying for a few weeks anyway.”

“Really?” Hiram and Judy exclaimed at once.

“Really,” Quinn told them. “Yeah we can’t go back home just yet anyway because the new, bigger apartment is still being painted… and when we get back home we’ll be hiring movers so we have some time to spare in addition to wanting to spend some time here, with our family.”

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed. “Plus,  we think it’s important for Jordan to spend some time with you all and Noah too,” Rachel said and looked at her little boy. “Right baby… you want to stay and hang out here for a little longer don’t you?"  


“Yay, yay, yay!” He said pumping his fists into the air.

“So then it’s decided,” Quinn told their smiling parents. “We’ll stay here for a few extra weeks and then we’ll go home.”

And they had never seen their four parents look as happy as they did in this moment.

They all stayed there for another hour longer until Quinn finally pried Jordan out of Leroy’s arms,  placed her in  Rachel’s arms; and then they both said goodnight to their son- who was staying the night with  Judy and Richard.

“Bye baby boy,” Quinn hugged and kissed him. “Your Mommy and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Kay,” he said before giving Quinn a kiss. “Night Mama.”

“Night baby.”

“Night Mommy,” he looked over at Rachel and Quinn lowered him to Rachel’s bed so that she could hug and kiss him.

“Night baby.”

“Night Jorin,” he said and gently kissed his baby sister’s  forehead; which caused everyone to melt.

“You’re already an amazing big brother Noah… Mommy and Mama are so proud of you,” Rachel told him and he beamed. “I love you.”

“Love you,” and with that he wiggled out of  Quinn’s arms and she lowered him to the floor. Once free he ran to Judy. Quinn led everyone out of the room and once they were all gone she closed the door and leaned against it.

“Alone at last,” she breathed out. Rachel smiled and patted the bed with her free hand; she also shifted over slightly to make room for her. “Join us.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Quinn said before climbing gently into the bed beside her girls. Once she was cuddled up against Rachel’s side; Rachel handed her the baby, and  watched with love, awe, and pride as Quinn stared at their little girl.

This was their dream come true.

Their happy ending.

And really… it wasn’t even an ending.

It was just another beginning…

And once again she was looking forward to the next chapter of her life with Quinn; who had always been by her side.

“You’re such a gorgeous little girl… just like your Mommy,” Quinn’s soft voice broke Rachel out of her thoughts and she focused in on her beautiful wife who was staring at her  incredible  daughter.

“She looks like me but she has your eyes Quinn,” Rachel repeated the line Quinn had said to her when Noah was born and Quinn beamed. They both thought about the donor and how they had definitely made the right choice… a choice that had given them a blonde hair and brown eyed boy; as well as a brown hair hazel eyed girl… it was perfect.

It was fate.

And as Quinn tightened the light green blanket that the baby was swaddled in she smiled over at her wife.

“It matches her eyes,” Quinn said with a wink and Rachel’s belly  filled with butterflies.

“I hoped it would have when I picked it out.”

“She’s gorgeous Rachel… thank you so much for  this gift.”

“You don’t need to thank me… you gave me this gift too; twice in fact.” She said and with those words and thoughts of Beth Quinn cried.

But they weren’t sad tears.

They were happy tears.

The best kind of tears… the kind that come to you when you realize that you have gotten everything you have ever wanted out of life… and more.

When you realize that the dream most people dream is your reality.

“I love you Rachel.”

“I love you Quinn.”

“And Jorda n,” Quinn said addressing the little angel in her arms and wiping her tears with her free hand. “You’re not dating until you’re thirt y with these eyes and this face. ”

“And if Sawyer and Puck have a boy… You’re going nowhere near him,” Rachel added and Quinn laughed at that.

“Or if they have a girl,” Quinn added.

“Right,” Rachel agreed with a laugh. She looked between her two girls and then she remembered something. “Happy Birthday Quinn,” she said with a grin and Quinn’s smile was just as bright. 

“Happy birthday indeed,” Quinn whispered as she ran her fingers along the top of Jordan’s head.

“It’s amazing.”

“Yeah well since I found you Rachel, my birthdays’ have always been pretty epic,” Rachel blushed slightly at some of the memories, including what happened that morning. “But there is no greater gift than this,” and Rachel swooned. “Happy birthday baby girl,” Quinn whispered to their little angel.

And Rachel swooned again.

* * *

Rachel’s mouth dropped open as Quin n parked her car; Noah and Jorda n were safely buckled into their seats in the back and Rachel reveled in the fact that they had come full circle.

“Are you surprised?” Quinn wondered as she turned off the engine and faced her wife who had stopped looking around to meet Quinn’s gaze.

“I shouldn’t be,” she admitted with a sly grin. “But yeah… I kind of am, you never cease to amaze me Quinn Berry-Fabray," and Quinn’s smile widened.

“I know it’s not exactly the same,” Quinn began as- once again- as Rachel was lost in thought.  

Quinn had brought them all to the airport near her dads' house.

Her airport.

Her and Quinn’s airport.

But when Quinn had started to talk; Rachel snapped out of her memories.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that back then… in your fantasies, you were the big Broadway star who flew back home to Lima for your ten year reunion with me on your arm,” she winked as she said it and both she and Rachel were brought back to the first time  Rachel brought Quinn to this  airport; when Rachel shared that part of herself with Quinn. “And this time we didn’t fly… so it’s different-” Rachel’s giggling stopped Quinn mid-sentence. “What?”

“Semantics babe,” Rachel winked. “It’s still a dream come true… you’re a dream come true and this…” she reached over and covered Quinn’s hand with her own. “This is our happy ending.” With that Quinn pulled her hand out from under Rachel’s and reached over. She cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

It was sweet.

It was simple.

It was perfect.

And it was interrupted by their giggling son.

Which- of course- made it even more perfect.

And as both women pulled out of the kiss and looked into the back seat at their babies with love and pride; Quinn was the one that laughed this time.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing,” Quinn shrugged. “Just that…” her eyes landed on Rachel again. “The back seat of this car takes on a whole new feeling with them sitting in it,” she winked,  and Rachel instantly knew what Quinn was  referring to. And all the naughty things that had once happened in the back seat of Quinn’s car;  this time she laughed.

“Yeah it’s different now… but it’s okay.” Quinn’s eyes were inquisitive. “They may have changed our feelings and perspective toward the back seat but the hood…” she trailed off and Quinn saw the naughty gleam in her eyes. “The hood of this car will always be ours.” Quinn snorted laughter at that and once again- as always-  she looked at Rachel and got lost in her eyes.

“Yes… yes it will.”

“In fact… we need to get this car to New York; pay to garage it somewhere, so that we can… you know,” Rachel drifted off as her mind went to dirty places and Quinn’s mind followed. “Y-You know… re-create some of those… moments,” she finally finished.

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed and they both sat in silent reflection for a few moments. After several sweet memories flashed behind her eyes; Qu inn spoke again. “And you know,  we could always  do it…” Rachel looked at her quizzically having no idea what she was meaning. When Quinn noticed this she continued. “I-I mean drive home, instead of flying.”

“Oooh a road trip,” Rachel squealed with excitement and clapped her hands.

And Quinn swooned.

Because Quinn swooned every time Rachel Berry- Fabray behaved this way.

Like the girl she used to be.

Like  the girl she still was.  


Like the Rachel Berry that Quinn fell in love with all those years ago… the very first time she saw her.

Like the girl that had  always  been  and would always be… home.

“What are you thinking about?” Rachel wondered.

“You," she said simply.

“Obviously,” Rachel  shrugged and Quinn smiled. “But what about me, exactly?”

“That you are home to me.”

“Aww baby,” Rachel swooned. She  reached out and toyed with the still short hair at the base of Quinn’s neck. “You’ve always been home to me too, love.”

“Home,” Noah called from his seat in the back and both women  turned back to look at their boy.

“You want to go home baby?” Rachel asked him and he nodded.

“Well how about if we have a picnic first,” he smiled and nodded at Quinn’s words. “And then we can go back and spend the night with PaPa and Saba,” he nodded. “And then in the morning we can get up real early,  get in this car and drive home,” now Noah was nodding wildly.

“You like that idea?” Rachel asked him.

“YAY!” He shouted.

“Okay… let’s have a picnic then.”  Quinn got out of the car and went to the  trunk.  She  got the picnic basket and blanket out from there that she had stored before they left while Rachel was getting the baby ready. She opened the  blanket and laid it out on the grass in front of the car. Once that was set she went to one side and got Noah out while Rachel was getting Jordan out of her seat.

Once Quinn was sitting, Rachel  handed the baby to her and sat down herself with Noah sitting between her legs. Quinn had Jordan lying on the blanket between her legs and was playing with her.

“Look Noah,” Rachel pointed to the sky. 

“Wow!” The boy said when he  saw the plane flying above them.   


“Where do you think that plane came from?” He shrugged and looked up at Rachel. Quinn also stopped playing with the baby and looked over at her wife and son. “Do you want to know what I think?” Noah nodded wildly again. 

“I think there is a little boy on that plane who is coming from the big city lights of New York to see his grandparents,” Noah giggled and nodded again. “And why do you think he’s coming visit them?” 

“Coz he misseded them.”

“Right,” Rachel agreed and as she continued to spin stories with Noah of where the planes were coming from, or going to; Quinn continue to watch and she fell deeper… forever in love with this girl.

This woman.

And as Noah rambled on  incoherently  about who and where there planes were carrying and going; Rachel felt the weight of Quinn’s stare and- as always- she loved it.

She looked over and got lost in it.

And when Quinn mouthed the words  I love you, Rachel felt it spread all over her body and settle in her heart… where it has always been.

S he reached out for Quinn’s hand.

And Quinn- of course- met her halfway.

And as their fingers interlocked; Rachel knew this was one of those moments…

The kind of moment that fell somewhere in between ten year reunions and childbirth; somewhere in between Lima and New York City; and somewhere in between loving a girl at fifteen and still loving her at twenty seven.

_ A small moment. _

_ A lasting moment. _

_ A forever moment. _

In Quinn’s touch.

And stare.

And heart .

And in all the small moments that she and Quinn had always and would always share…

She was home.

And for Quinn… she found a home in Rachel the day she stopped running and she had never once looked back with regret.

Rachel was and had always been her heart, her family, her best friend, her life…

…and her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from the song Pretending by The Glee Cast.
> 
> This is the final chapter of the SIB trilogy; it has been a great ride but have no fear- as always- there will be an epilogue to wrap up any and all loose ends. I would like to thank every person who has read this story as well as the previous two. This story has been a journey of the heart and I could not have done it without each and every one of you. Thank you once again for joining me on the Rachel and Quinn life story that I have told.
> 
> Up next: It’s five years later… and the gang meets again for something pretty epic; stay tuned…


	34. Epilogue: Hold On to That Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is… the final piece of the SIB puzzle; and it’s a long one so hang on for this final ride.

_“ Music is a total constant. That’s why we have  such a strong visceral connection to it, you know? Because a song can take you back instantly to a moment, a place, or even a person. No matter what else has changed in you or the world,  that one song stays the same, just like that moment.” _

_ \-- Sarah Dessen; Just Listen _

/

** 5 YEARS LATER **

Rachel’s back hit the wall of one of the bathroom stalls  with a dull thud and a naughty smirk crossed her lips as Quinn stepped closer.

“Quinn, what are you doing?”

“Hmm,” she hummed with a naughty smile of her own. Rachel licked her lips at the sight of it. “What does it look like I’m doing?” Quinn teased. “I mean you’d think after all these years,  you’d know by now what’s on my mind.”

“No… I-I know,” Rachel stammered as Quinn inched closer and pressed their bodies together . And then Quinn was looking down at her with those smoldering hazel eyes,  turning her the hell on . “It’s… I-It’s just… we’re um…” Quinn then pressed her lips against Rachel’s forehead before moving down and kissing along her jawline. “It’s just that we’re um… in a high school bathroom,” she finally finished before Quinn’s lips were on her neck and she lost all train of thought.

Rachel let out a slight moan as Quinn sucked and nipped at her neck; but all too quickly it was over; and Quinn was backing away.

“Wha-” Rachel’s eyes fluttered open and she was met with dark hazel peering lustfully at her. 

“At least it’s not our own high school this time,” Quinn said with a husky laugh.

“True,” Rachel draped her arms around Quinn’s neck and pulled her even closer than she already was.

Always closer.

“Please continue.”

“But Rach… you said we’re  a high school and you implied that we shouldn’t and-”

“I know,” Rachel cut her off and her tone had Quinn feeling even more turned on than she already was.

“But like my incredible beautiful and tauntingly sexy wife told me… it’s not  our high school.” Quinn’s smile widened at that. “And even if it were it’s not like-”

“We’ve never done this before,” Quinn finished her thought and Rachel shrugged.

“I mean… it is kind of our thing,” Rachel pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and that nearly snapped Quinn’s restraint. “Now get to it.”

“Or what?” Quinn challenged suddenly finding that teasing Rachel was something she very much wanted to do right now.

“Or I’ll find someone who will,” Rachel challenged in return.”

“Do it Rachel Berry and you’ll find that there is no comparison… and no one can do the things I do to you better than I can.”

“Arrogance Fabray.”

“Confidence Berry,” Quinn countered. “And it’s Berry-Fabray.”

“It sure is,” Rachel  husked before Quinn’s lips crashed into hers; in a kiss that got heated very, very quickly.

Quinn was wrapping her hand around Rachel’s thigh and as she lifted the leg off the ground her other hand trailed up that very same thigh. Rachel moaned into the kiss awaiting Quinn’s touch when there was a knock heard on the door.

“Rach… Q… are you in there?” It was Puck’s voice and Quinn growled into the crook of Rachel’s neck where she had been leaving her mark… when he spoke.

“Go away Puckerman!"  Rachel shouted and Quinn smirked into her neck before she nipped her again causing Rachel to moan loudly.

Outside Puck was about to knock once more when he heard Rachel moan.

“Hot,” he whispered to himself and it took him another few moments before he knocked again. “C’mon guys it’s almost time."

/

“Grrrrr!!!” Rachel growled as she pulled out of the amazing kiss she had been receiving. Quinn’s hand was just where she needed it most and it was so… so close.

“I’m going to kill him,” she groaned  and Quinn withheld a laugh. She dropped her hand from under Rachel’s dress and stepped away.

“We’ll be right out,” Quinn called. She waited a few beats to see if Puck was going to say anything else. When it was clear he was gone she turned back to face her now pouting wife.

“C’mon,” she tangled her fingers with Rachel’s and tugged gently.

“Quinn,” Rachel whined and again Quinn fought her giggles. “I don’t want to.”

“Come on,” Quinn tugged again. “There is a bathroom at the after party,” and with those words Rachel’s face brightened and a smile came across it.

“Oh yeah,” Rachel straightened her clothes before tangling her fingers with Quinn’s again. “Okay… I’m decent.”

“You are never decent Berry .”

“Fuck you Fabray."

“Later,” Quinn said with a wink.

“Promise?”

“Always Rachel,” Rachel smiled, leant up on her toes, and then she kissed Quinn soundly before pulling back to meet her eyes.

“I love  you.”

“I  love you right back babe,” Quinn winked and tugged Rachel out of the stall. 

She loved making out with her wife.

LOVED it… more than anything.

But today… today was a big day in the life of Quinn Fabray and she could no longer contain her  excitement.

She was ready.

“Come on let’s go.”

“You’re excited,” Rachel teased as they washed their hands.

“Well aren’t you?” Quinn wondered with glee.

“So much,” Rachel gushed as her own excitement took over.

And Quinn swooned.

She loved her.

God she loved her.

* * *

Sawyer was busy getting things ready at  The Hideaway for the party; while Puck was at the school. It was tough trying to get ready for the party with her infant daughter and her screaming  four and a half year old son running around… but it helped to know that  reinforcements were on the way.

“J.D. please stop running around and come help Mama with Shay,” she shouted across the room but the boy ignored her and continued doing what he was doing. “Jaxon Daniel Puckerman!!” She shouted and the boy- clearly scared- stopped in his tracks. “Please come help me with your sister.”

“Kay,” he said and walked toward the area on the floor that Sawyer had  placed a blanket and Shay’s baby  seat on the floor. “Sorry Mama,” he whispered with his lip stuck out in a pout as he got closer to her. 

“It’s okay baby… Mama is just really busy and I really need your help for a little while ; can you be a big boy and help?” He responded with a nod and s he smiled and continued. “Can you sit and play with Shay for a few minutes ?” 

“Yes Mama,” he said and sat with his legs crossed on the floor in front of his baby sister. He reached over and took her little hand in his. “Hi Shannon,” he said to the baby and Sawyer couldn’t help but smile. Jaxon was the only person that called her by her given name rather than her nickname.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her help had finally arrived.

“Come in,” she called and in walked in Leroy and Hiram each clasping one of little Noah’s hands; they were followed by Judy and the n Richard who was carrying Jorda n on his back.

“Hi Aunt Sawyer,” Seven year old Noah pulled his hand out of Leroy’s grasp and waved at her. She smiled at the sight of the blond hair and brown eyed boy who was looking more and more like Quinn the older he got; with the exception of his dark  brown eyes and Rachel’s pout.

“Hey buddy.”

“Can I play with J.D.?"

“Well he’s keeping an eye on Shay for me right now but you can help him,” she saw the infamous Rachel Berry pout cross his lips and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“I guess,” he grumbled.

“I’ll watch  her,” five year old Jordan offered as she was lowered off of Richard’s back. And again Sawyer couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the little Rachel Berry in front of her- but with a better  fashion sense. And like Noah; Jordan looked remarkably like Rachel but she had Quinn’s eyes and her head bitch attitude; but other than the pursed lip pout and hands on her hips she was a mini Rachel.

It was amazing.

“Okay,” Sawyer agreed. And all the adults watched for a moment as Jordan took over watching the baby so that Noah and J.D. could play.

“Okay… put us to work,” Leroy said clasping his hands together and Sawyer smiled at them all. Once she had given them all something to do she breathed another sigh of  relief and looked over at the boys playing.

“It takes me back,” Hiram’s voice broke her out of her daze and she focused on him.

“Hm?”

“I was just looking at your boy; which by the way… Jack Daniel?” He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and she giggled before he continued. “I still can’t believe you let that happen.”

“Yeah well Puck had his heart set on it and I only agreed because he said we could call him J.D. and I liked that… I also forced him to agree that his full name would be Jaxon, not Jack… to which he very willingly agreed so…” she finished with a shrug and Hiram laughed. 

“Shay is a wonderful name as well.”

“Yeah,” she sighed happily. “Puck loves Coach Beiste… she made a lasting impact on his life and he wanted to honor her and I agreed with no problem… I mean Shannon is an older and more traditional name but Shay gives it the modern feel… so it’s perfect,” Hiram nodded. 

“I agree,” he said with a grin and then his eyes drifted back to the boys. “He really brings me back.” She looked over and saw that Hiram was looking at her son who was sporting the cutest fauxhawk.

“Yeah you started to say something about that,” she said and he nodded.

“You know looking at him… especially with that haircut; I am instantly brought back  to  watching a young Noah Puckerman sporting a Mohawk at Temple and how the old ladies would gasp and gossip about him and how his mother could allow a haircut like that… but all I saw was a mohawked  ladies’ man in the making; as he flirted with those same old ladies,” Sawyer laughed at that thought.

“ Yeah that sounds like him.”

“Yes but… he is no longer Noah Puckerman-  ladies’ man; he is now Noah Puckerman- family man… and I’ve never seen him happier.”

“Neither have I,” she said with a wink.

“I’m so proud of you both.”

“Thanks Mr. Berry.”

“Oh please, we’re way past pleasantries… you should be calling me Hiram or H by now,” he winked this time.

“Okay H… and I’d like to thank you again for all of your help.”

“Where else would I be?” He waved her off. “Now, go take a break and let me do this,” Hiram took the cloth from her and began wiping the counter like she had been. Sawyer smiled and patted his shoulder before she took a much needed break.

It had already been a long day- and it was far from over- but it was still plenty worth it. And as she looked around the room; she  saw her family, and her extended family;  and  she thought about the night ahead of her… a party…

A reunion \- of sorts

And suddenly she couldn’t wait  to see everyone again.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were rushing around and getting ready for the party; they wanted to be there early enough to help out with anything that still needed to be set up… but as always with these four girls they were rushing.

They were both working on their hair when their twin daughters Sunday and Soraya came running into the room.

“Mama… Sunday stole my headband,” Soraya was whining as she rushed into the room. “Make her give it back,” Santana turned to face her pouting daughter  and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

They both looked like her but because they found a donor that had  some of Brittany’s features the girls both had stunning blue eyes, but Santana’s skin tone. They also had Santana’s hair color but were clearly going to be tall as they were already towering over most of the four year olds in their pre-K class.

But it was Soraya that made Santana roll her eyes and the reason why was because standing before her was her four year old daughter wearing a  plaid mini  skirt, knee socks, Mary Jane’s and carousel horse sweater. And she stood with her arms crossed and that stupid little pout on her mouth.

How in the hell did I end up with Rachel Berry for a daughter?- she thought.

“Nuh uh… it’s mine,” Sunday’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Look girls, I know for a fact that you guys have a million headbands… why don’t you just find another one, Soraya?”

“Because,” she stomped her foot. “That one is mine.”

“It’s both of yours… just like all the other ones are,” Brittany said.

“Mommy,” Soraya whined but Brittany shook her head no.

“I know you think this is the end of the world baby but I promise it’ll be fine… go find another one,” Santana told Soraya

“Fine,” she stomped her foot as she said it and then in true Rachel Berry flair she turned and stormed out. When she was gone Sunday was laughing at her.

“Sunday Rachel,” Brittany said loudly and the girl immediately stopped laughing and faced her Mommy. “That is not nice, if you took the headband just to hurt your sister’s feelings  that was mean and I don’t like that.”

“Okay Mommy, I’m sorry,” Sunday said before turning to leave and as she walked away Brittany knew she was going to give her sister the head band back.

“She is definitely your daughter,” Brittany said to Santana as she turned back to the mirror. “She is mean on purpose.”

“Yeah and apparently Soraya is Rachel’s daughter,” Santana scoffed and Brittany giggled.

“I think it’s cute that she idolizes her Aunt Rachel and you’re just going to have to get over it.” Santana grumbled but then she smiled.

“I mean I love her no matter what but seriously what did I do to deserve this?”

“Karma babe,” Brittany told  her  and Santana grumbled again.

“Well we clearly named them  wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just mean Soraya Quinn and Sunday Rachel… clearly it should’ve been the other way around. Soraya would shit herself if her middle name was after Aunt Rachel.”

“Yeah she would,” Brittany giggled. “But she loves Quinn too.”

“Yeah I know… and I guess knee socks and fugly animal sweaters is better than Quinn’s  bitchy attitude.”

“Yeah because one daughter with a bitchy attitude is enough to handle,  never mind two.”

“Are you saying I’m a bitch?”

“Me,” Brittany squealed and put her hand innocently to her chest. “Never,” she finished with a wink.

And Santana laughed.   


S he loved the fact that even after all these years  Brittany still made her laugh.   


And there was nothing better than that… she had never once regretted her decisions to marry and start a family with the woman of her dreams and looking back now she wondered why she was ever worried to begin with.

This was their happy ending.

And she wanted to always hold on to this feeling.

* * *

Tina  felt like she was running late. She  was out at the stage door after her show’s matinee for longer than she had intended. She had the night off for the party but she felt she was cutting it close on time. She knew they had a few hours before the party was set to begin but she also knew that she had plans with Mike and their two year old son Seth; they were meeting some of their  friends for dinner before the  party and they were supposed to meet them in a half hour and she had been stuck in traffic for the last forty five minutes.

Once she was finally  in her apartment building; she rushed to their apartment and burst into the door. What she saw melted her heart.

There was her amazing husband Mike all dressed up for dinner and the party standing in front of the television next to her two year old son Seth who was dressed up as well and they were dancing along to a dance video.

Tina forgot for a moment that she was rushing and she just got lost in the sight before her.

It was a such a beautiful moment.

One of those small moments…

It was perfect.

It took Mike only a moment to realize that Tina was standing there watching them and he turned and met her eyes. The moment they shared was sweet, and silent.

Words were not needed for them both to show how happy and in love they still were after all these years.

“Mommy,” Seth screamed out as he finally noticed her and Tina felt her heart fill with joy as her little boy crashed into her arms and she swept him into a big hug. “I misdid you.”

“I missed you too baby,” she told him and hugged him tight. When he pulled back from the hug a little Tina met his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. “Did you have fun with Daddy?”

“Mm hmm,” he said with a nod and a huge grin. “Daddy’s always fun.”

“He sure is,” Tina agreed with a wink toward Mike and saw her husband blushing. It was cute that he blushed  still .

“C’mon buddy,” Mike said as he walked over to them. He took the boy away from Tina and pressed his lips to hers.

“Eww,” Seth said  as he was pressed between them; and Mike chuckled as he pulled away from Tina.

“C’mon, little guy. Mommy needs to get ready for the party… and soon you’ll be able to play with Noah and J.D.”

“Yay!!!” The boy pumped his fists.

“And Jorda n, Soraya, and Sunday,” he shook his head no. “What? No girls?” He shook his head no again.

“Girls are yucky, ” he said and Tina laughed.

“You might change your mind someday,” Mike said and Seth continued to shake his head no. “No?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Well that’s cool too,” he winked at Tina who rushed into her bedroom to get ready. As she was leaving she heard Mike still talking to Seth. “Well you’re going to get to meet our friend Finn’s boys and they’ll be there to play with you guys too.”

“Yay!!” Tina smiled and turned into her bedroom and suddenly the stress was gone and she looked forward to having all of her friends surrounding her at the party.

* * *

“C’mon babe… we’re going to be late,” Brody said as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. Sugar was just getting out of the shower.

“What?” She shouted and he repeated what he had said. A moment later she came out of the bathroom and into the room wrapped in a towel.

“What do you mean… the party doesn’t start for like three hours?”

“Yeah but I promised Rachel and Puck that I would help set up the stage.”

“Oh yeah… well I’ll be ready in a few.”

“Okay,” he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Are you looking forward to seeing all the kids?”

“Of course,” she winked and he smiled. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to someday have kids but he and Sugar both agreed that they weren’t ready for kids… and maybe they never would be.

But even if they did decide to have kids one day it would be a long way off. They were still moving at their own pace and never rushing anything. They were happily living together with no marriahe plans; even though  she had been dying for him to propose for  last six months.

But she knew that taking things slowly was working for them and they had  no intentions of changing it. And not having kids was fine because they were allowed to spoil all of their friend’s kids.

And that to them, was better than having their own- at least for now- because at the end of the day… the kids went home to someone else.

Which in their opinion was perfect.

Sugar loved Brody with all of her heart, she knew she wanted to spend her life with him,  and she wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as possible.

She was happy with no rushing.

“I love you,” Brody said breaking her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him. He was beautiful. 

“I love you right back babe,” she said with a wink. “And I’ll be ready soon… and then you can go help your boyfriend.” Brody laughed at that.

“Whatever babe… like you’re not gay for Sawyer… and Rachel for that matter… and Quinn even,”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she waved him off and he giggled. There was no greater sound in the world than the sound of Brody giggling. 

Gosh she loved him.

“But seriously who wouldn’t be gay for those three?” She asked and he couldn’t argue so he merely shrugged. 

“Can’t argue with that,” he agreed and kissed her one more time before leaving the room and giving her a moment to get ready. As he did this he got a text message from Sawyer.

FROM SAWYER:  Please tell me you’re going to be here before Puck  gets here?

He laughed at how much she was like Rachel sometimes and then he typed out a reply.

FROM BRODY:  I’ll be there in less than an hour.

A moment later his phone beeped twice in a row; he opened the first text.

FROM SAWYER:  Oh thank god.

And then he opened the second one.

FROM SAWYER:  And also you too… thank you so much.

He laughed and tucked his phone away. He loved his crazy group of friends and was so thankful that he met Rachel and found all of these amazing people including the girl he loved more than anything. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and then smiled to himself.

Tonight was as good a night as any to finally ask her to be his wife.

And tonight after the party he was going to do just that.

He tucked the ring back into his pocket just as Sugar was coming out of the bedroom.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he answered and his words had a double meaning that Sugar would soon find out about.

He hoped she would say yes.

What he didn’t know was… of course she would.

* * *

Mercedes was putting the finishing touches on her hair in the bathroom of their hotel room; and she could hear her husband Sam in  the  room trying to settle the kids down long enough to get them ready. Their daughter Carter was four years old and their son Shane was two. And right now they were both a handful for Sam and she was rushing to try and finish.

It had been a tumultuous road for her and Sam after high school. During college they were very much on again off again and that lasted for several years until one day she realized that she couldn’t live without him; and when she told him that he got down on one knee and proposed right then and there.

And their lives have been perfect ever since. She struggled to find her voice as a heavier performer  among all the tiny people in L.A. but she finally got a record deal; and shortly after that- much like Santana- she won a Grammy for best new artist.

Sam struggled as well but he found his calling as a  contractor. He now owned a very successful business that does a lot of work with the habitat for humanity; building homes for the less fortunate and just like their romance it wasn’t always easy… but it was always worth it.

And she knew as long as they held onto the feeling that she got every time she looked at the man who was once her high school sweetheart  and was now her dream come true they would be just fine.

Once she finished with her hair she took on the challenge of getting her kids ready so that Sam could get dressed as well. With a quick kiss they switched places and though having young children was always a challenged she loved it.

And she knew he did too.

And sometimes in the middle of the crazy they  remembered that it was the small moments that counted and  those were the lasting ones.

/

“C’mon babe…we’re going to be late,” Artie called from his room across the hall from Mercedes and Sam. A few moments later an unhappy Stacie emerged from their bathroom with her hand on her stomach.

“I thought the morning sickness was supposed to stop after the first trimester,” she said with a pout and Artie couldn’t hold back the smile.

He loved this woman.

He rolled over to her and put his hands on her belly.

“Now you listen to daddy, Madison Lillie,” he said to the baby girl inside her belly. “You have to stop making Mommy sick… at least for a few hours.”

“Oh thanks babe,” she rolled her eyes and pushed her giggling husband away from her. “You could have asked for the whole night at least.”

“I don’t think she’s ready to start negotiating just yet love,” he told her and was grinning from ear to ear. “But if she’s anything like her mother… she’ll learn how to get her way soon enough.”

“You’re funny,” she deadpanned and opened the door to their hotel room. “Now let’s go… we’re already running late.”

“Yes ma’am,” Artie agreed willingly. He knew when to pick his battles. He blew her a kiss as he rolled out of the room and she couldn’t help but swoon.

/

In Kurt and Blaine’s room they were struggling to get ready as well as time was closing in on them and they were dealing with their very fussy infant daughter Lyla; whom they adopted.

“Shh, baby girl,” Blaine cooed at the little girl. “Can you please be quiet for daddy?” He begged and when that didn’t work he started to sing.

“Do you think singing is going to work on her every time?” Kurt wondered as he watched Blaine struggle.

“It worked on you didn’t it?” Blaine winked before he went back to singing to their baby and Kurt smiled.

“It sure did,” he said more to himself than Blaine. He thought back to the first time he ever heard Blaine sing; the first time they met… and when he fell in love at first sight.

And in the years since then;  Blaine could still always make him swoon with his singing voice… and it annoyed him that Blaine knew it. But Kurt had never been happier than he was right now.

After making another crazy career choice and leaving his dream job in Paris for a shot at another  dream job in Los Angeles; where he was wildly successful as a stylist for the stars he had no regrets.

He and Blaine had talked about moving to L.A. but he never gave it much serious thought until Blaine had told him about the amazing job he had been offered as a voice coach for the stars of a musical television coach; and though Kurt was worried to once again take a huge career leap he knew he owed it to Blaine.

Blaine had left his dream behind without regret when Kurt got a great job offer in Paris and Kurt not only saw this as a new challenge he also saw it as a way to support Blaine the same way his husband had for him.

And two years later they were both very successful members of the Hollywood scene and had just recently adopted their beautiful baby girl. They had met a teenage African American girl who was looking to find the perfect parents for the baby she couldn’t take care of; and they instantly hit it off.

And the baby  had captured both of their hearts the moment they laid eyes on her; and they were both instantly wrapped around her little finger.

Once Kurt was finished getting ready he walked over to Blaine and took the little angel from him.

“Come see Daddy Lyla  Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel… Papa needs to get dressed,” he said as he took her from his laughing husband.

“Are you always going to say her whole name?”

“Well no… but it’s just such a beautiful name that yeah… I guess I might use the whole name… at least for a little while,” Blaine just continued to laugh at his adorable husband and Kurt rolled his eyes. “Get in there and get ready… we’re already running late.”

“Well whose fault is that?”

“Hers,” they both said lovingly at the same time and Kurt watched Blaine disappear into the bathroom.  Then his eyes went back to the beautiful angel in his arms and he held on tight to this feeling.

He loved every moment of being a husband and a father; and he knew the moment he saw her that he wanted another one… or ten more.

He laughed at the thought and then Lyla started to fuss again so he took Blaine’s lead and started to sing to her.

And it worked like a charm.

He was so happy that their baby loved music as much as they did.

/

Both Finn and his wife Gena were also rushing around to be ready in time for the dinner they were having with some of their friends before the party; but as parents of three young boys they knew what they were doing. Gena was busy getting their five year old son Ethan ready while eight year old Jonathan got dressed by himself and Finn was getting their one year old son Zachary dressed.  H e was struggling because the boy was wiggling.

“Babe,” Finn whined and Gena looked over to see him struggling. She smiled at the sight and stopped what she was doing.

“Here… I’ll do him and you finish Ethan,” she said and he shot her his dopey grin.

“Okay,” he said and then rushed over to the other boy. “John thanks for being such a big boy,” he said to his oldest son. “Now can you go help Mommy with Zach?”

“Sure thing Daddy,” the boy said and he rushed over to the other side of the hotel room. Once all three kids were dressed Finn and Gena had just enough time to change themselves. And as Finn looked forward to this dinner and the party they were attending later he was so thankful for his life.

He knew he found the perfect woman for him and she gave him three amazing boys but he thought about Quinn and how he once thought he was going to be a father back in high school. He didn’t hold any of the same anger or resentment he did back then… all he thought about was how much they had all grown… especially Beth, the little girl he once thought was his… and what an amazing woman she was turning out to be.

And just like that he couldn’t wait to see her later.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn got to their seats; which were in between Shelby and Paul on one side and Puck on the other. As they sat down Quinn looked over at Shelby.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah,” Shelby said with a heavy exhale. Rachel who was sitting between them reached over and covered her mom’s hand with her own as Shelby smiled and looked at Quinn. “Are you?”

“So much,” was her answer and Rachel placed her other hand over Quinn’s.

Rachel’s silent support was all the two women needed  as the school’s principal took the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the  Eleanor Roosevelt High School commencement ceremony for the 2027 graduating class,” the principal paused as the crowd applauded. Once the cheering had quieted down he spoke again. “Now, would you please join me in welcoming to the stage the 2027 class valedictorian… Miss Beth Corcoran,” again applause filled the room but none louder than Beth’s parents.

ALL of them.

Puck may have even been on his feet cheering and Quinn cheered while also fighting  the tears.

Oh how far her baby girl had come \- she thought. She felt Rachel squeeze her hand and she looked over at her. When she met her wife’s eyes she knew she was having the same feelings.

The same memories.

The same sense of pride.

And Rachel smiled at her. When she saw that amazing  megawatt beaming smile she once again felt home.

She wiped the tears away and focused once more on the stage and on her baby girl… who was now all grown up and had- quite literally- followed in her footsteps. And as she watched Beth make her way to the podium, prepared to make a speech… just like she had done all those years ago… her pride swelled.

Again.

And again her tears fell as Beth began speaking.

“Fellow classmates,” Beth began before pausing to clear her throat. She took a few deep steadying breaths and then centered herself. She was nervous but this is what she wanted to do with her life.

Not make speeches… but be center stage with a room full of people watching her.

And she could to this… she was an actress after all. So she swallowed her nerves and took another deep breath before talking again.

“Let me be the first to congratulate you on a job well done,” there were a few giggles heard from her classmates and she smiled in kind. “High school is a very trying time in one’s life, but we’re here… we made it… and… well it’s all downhill from here,” she paused as her classmates and all of  their friends and families laughed at her joke. Puck leaned across Quinn and whispered to her and Rachel.

“She’s funny… she gets that from me.”

“Yeah okay,” Rachel rolled her eyes and then snorted laughed. She covered her mouth hoping that no one but them heard her and Puck smiled at her before moving to sit fully in his seat. Then Beth was talking again and again all eyes were on her.

“I won’t bore you with a long drawn out speech about how these are the best days of our lives because that’s crap… I mean I know I just made a joke about how it’s all  downhill from here but it was just that… a joke. We’ve barely lived, and I don’t know about you all but I’ve got big Broadway dreams in my future,” Quinn looked over at Rachel at those words and saw that her wife was grinning smugly.  She smiled back and then focused on Beth again.

“And hopefully maybe one day a husband and kids… maybe,” she paused as her classmates laughed again. “And I hope that those times, those days… I hope those will be the best days of my life… and that this,” she held up her hands to signify the building they were in. “That this roller coaster ride we have just finished- which wasn’t pretty… in fact it was rough and tumultuous, and downright gross sometimes… and  definitely not the best days of our lives. But hopefully one day when we’re so far removed from this time we can look back and remember that there were good times, small moments, those little glimmers of happiness that we got to experience somewhere in between all of the bad days.” She paused to take a few deep breaths and saw that she had all the attention of the room; even those classmates that were pondering her words; they were still hanging on her every word and that made her pride swell.

“I mean maybe those moments for you was scoring the game winning touchdown, or maybe it was winning the lead in the school play, I know it was for me,” a few giggles were heard from Beth’s friends. “ Maybe it was the time the cute boy asked you to dance, or when you aced a test you had spent an entire Saturday night at home studying for… it’s those moments, those small and seemingly meaningless moments, those are the ones I’m going to take with me… because those are the moments that made it all worth it. The good, the bad, and the ugly,” the crowd laughed and Beth took a few moments to compose herself because she felt the tears forming and she still had a few more things to say.

“I don’t know which one of my parents coined this phrase first but I know it was something that I heard often throughout my life and I want to share those words with you today. And those words are this: It’s the small moments that count,” Quinn looked over at Rachel and they both shared the same feeling.

Pride.

"And like I said I don’t know who said it first but I do know that my Mama Quinn once said… in her very own valedictorian speech something that resonates with me to this day. And it’s something we should all remember as we take the next steps of our own journeys. Those words of wisdom are this:  Hold on to the small moments, the somewhere in between moments, because those… are the lasting ones… thank you and congratulations class of 2027… we did it,” with that the room erupted in cheers as Beth’s class mates as well as everyone in the room got to the feet to cheer.

“That’s my girl,” Puck said looking over at Quinn and Rachel. He saw that they were both crying like crazy and he just smiled at the sight. Rachel winked at Puck before she caught Quinn’s eye and again they both knew they were feeling the same sense of pride… and maybe a bit of sadness that their little girl was all grown up.

And as for Quinn… she had never been more proud of the woman her baby was becoming, and had never been more proud that she was still loved and considered the girl’s mom. She was still very, very happy with the choice she made to give Beth up, because it was clear on this day as the girl graduated at the top of her class that it was the right choice.

And for the millionth time that day her pride swelled.

And it happened once more as her baby walked across that stage to receive her diploma.

/

Quinn was a mess, her eyes were puffy, her makeup was smeared and her nose was running but it was all worth it.

And when Rachel pulled her into a tight hug after the ceremony was over and whispered in her ear.

“She’s amazing, and beautiful, and just like you Quinn,” she again lost it with the tears.

* * *

After the ceremony was over and everyone took pictures with Beth; Shelby and Paul took Beth out for a celebratory dinner. And what Beth didn’t know was that they were doing that mostly to give everyone else time to set up for the party.

As soon as Quinn, Rachel, Puck left the ceremony they jumped into a taxi and headed over to  Beth’s Hideaway; where Sawyer, Quinn and Rachel’s parents, Santana and Brittany, and Brody and Sugar were already getting things ready. 

The first thing they saw when they walked in was Brittany and Santana trying to hang a sign that read:  Congratulations Beth from the ceiling. And standing next to them watching- as well as critiquing- was their twin daughters Sunday and Soraya. And secretly Soraya was Rachel’s favorite but only because the girl idolized her and emulated her.

And it annoyed Santana.

But of course- she didn’t treat her any differently than any of the other kids.

“It needs to go up  a little on your side San,” Rachel called and was met with a fierce glare from her friend.

“Oh… you know what you can do with your comments Berry-”

“Aunt Rachel!!!” Soraya cut her mother off mid-sentence as she rushed over to where Rachel was standing. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said as Rachel scooped her up into a hug. Santana watched the scene before her growled under her breath and turnEd to her wife.

“What did I do… tell me what I did to deserve this?” Both  women looked over at the girl in Rachel’s arms who was wearing something directly from Rachel’s high school wardrobe. “I mean she’s my kid and I love everything about her… even her god awful fashion sense but really… of all the Broadway actresses  she could be obsessed with… why Rachel freaking Berry?”

“Karma,” Quinn whinspected echoing what Brittany had said earlier and Santana turned that evil glare on her best friend while Brittany just laughed.

“Yeah… or you know; maybe it’s because she actually knows Rachel and has seen pictures of the four of us in high school.” Santana smiled at Brittany but the smiled was pained. “And it’s Rachel who she chose babe… you’re just going to have to get over it,” this time their other daughter Sunday giggled and Santana saw that sometimes the girl was just like her and that made her smiled. 

A little.

“Grrr, I don’t want to.”

“It could be worse,” Brittany shrugged. “She could want to be like Puck,” Both Quinn and Santana curled their lips at that thought.

“Ew,” Santana said.

“Or Sugar…” Brittany continued.

“Bite your tongue,” Santana warned waving her finger at Brittany who just grinned. “But… I get your point.”

“Mama,” Soraya called rushing over to Santana. “Aunt Rachel said we can sing  karohke together later… can we, please Mama?”

“Yeah,” Santana grumbled. 

“YAY!” Soraya shouted. “C’mon Sunday,” she said as she grasped her sister’s hand. “You can be my back-up dancer.”

“Okay,” Sunday agreed with excitement and they skipped off.

“Aw, she’s so cute,” Rachel cooed.

“Fuck off Berry!!” Rachel was laughing at Santana’s annoyance when another little girl jumped into her arms, and she caught her easily. This time  it was her own baby girl Jorda n.

“Mommy, Mommy!”

“Yes baby?”

"Come quick,” she said with a heavy sigh. “Uncle Puck needs help with the stage and J.D. wants to play doctor.”

“Oh gosh,” Rachel’s voice had a worried tone as she looked at Quinn; who was shaking her head.

“Don’t worry babe… I know the boy is Puckerman’s kid but he’s also Sawyer’s; I’m sure he just actually wants to play doctor.”

“I-I’m just going to make sure,” Rachel told her nodding wife.

“Okay,” Quinn was giggling as she watched Rachel and Jordan walk toward the stage.

As Rachel got closer she smiled at the sight of Puck working hard on the music equipment and one glance over at the boy sitting on the edge of the stage set her mind at ease.

J.D. was sitting there;  playing with a toy stethoscope and all of his favorite toys in his doctor bag. And she thought to herself-  Hm, Puck's son a doctor? It could happen.

“You can play doctor with J.D.” She said to Jordan who smiled and ran over to him. And then Rachel looked back at Puck and again she smiled at the sight of the man he  had become. 

“Hey sexy,” she called and he looked back at her; once he saw who it was he smirked.

“Don’t tease me like that… I thought a real girl was hitting on me.”

“Hey.”

“C’mon you  know I’m kidding… and you also know I’m crazy about you Rachel Berry.”

“It’s Berry-Fabray… and yea I know, but come on Noah, your wife is gorgeous… trust me I’ve looked,” she added with a wink and he chuckled.

“Well that is very true, and I love her with all of my heart but one never forgets their first love,” he finished and she scoffed.

“I thought Quinn was your first love.”

“Semantic babe,” he said with a shrug. “Quinn was my first crush; but you… you were the first girl that I systematically fell for.”

“Oh okay,” she  teased but  they shared a silent moment of understanding. She always knew  Puck loved her and he always knew that her heart was already taken. 

It was a silence that said so much.

And that was enough.

“Have I told you that I’m proud of you?”

“Only like a thousand times,” he answered with an eye roll but on the inside he beamed; Rachel Berry’s approval had always been something to strive for.

“Well then, let’s make this one thousand and one… I mean a successful business man, a gorgeous wife, and two beautiful babies,” his smiled rivaled one of her own mega-watt smiles. “Who would’ve thought?”

“Not me,” he teased with a shrug. “But thanks Rach, I’m proud of me too.”

“As you should be… and lest we not forget your beautiful high school graduate and valedictorian.”

“I know,” he gushed  with so much pride in his eyes and his tone. 

“And this stage needs to be perfect for the surprise that Beth has planned for Quinn… and  well,  all of us actually… but mostly for Quinn.”

“Wait ,” he said and then paused briefly. “This party is supposed to be a surprise for Beth. H-H-How does she know about it?”

“C’mon Puck,  it’s Beth… we have never been able to surprise her.”

“True,” he agreed.

“And also Landon accidentally told her.”

“He did what?” Puck asked with annoyance and he shook his head at the thought of Beth’s boyfriend ruining the surprise. 

“Yeah, but don’t get too mad at him… she threatened his manhood if he didn’t tell her.”

“Haha!” Puck couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Wow… she is so much like Quinn that it’s scary sometimes.”

“I know.”

“And speaking of,” Puck nodded his head and drew Rachel’s attention to the boy that had just entered the room. Landon was tall and lean but not too skinny; he had dark hair and glasses and he was adorably nerdy; he was also Beth’s boyfriend of three years. 

And even though Puck couldn’t have asked for a better boy to be Beth’s choice; he still loved to intimidate him.

“You!” Puck pointed to the suddenly very nervous boy.  “Come here,” he motioned for him to join them which he very quickly did.

“Y-Yes sir?” He stammered and Puck smirked. He was going to tease him about ruining the surprise but having been on the receiving end of the very same threat from Quinn on more than one occasion; he decided to question his intentions instead.

He knew Landon was a good boy.

But he was still Beth’s father.   


And he wanted to have fun with this kid; while he still could.

“So… what are  your intentions with my Beth?” Puck asked with the scariest voice he could muster and Landon was instantly even more nervous than he had been.

“I-I uh… um… well I love her sir,” Puck was nodding and Rachel couldn’t help but smile at Landon’s nervousness. “A-And I’m going to marry her someday,” Puck lifted his eyebrows at that and it caused Landon to stammer even more. “B-B-But n-not any time soon; I assure you.”

“Good.”

“Uh…”

“Landon,” Rachel got his attention. “Relax  kid; he is just fucking with you.”

“H-He is?” Puck nodded and Landon began to relax. “O-Okay cool… um, am I free to go?”

“Yes.”

“No,” Rachel  and Puck said respectively; Landon stood his ground and waited for Puck to continue.

“So… what are you going to do with your life?”

“Sir?”

“Your future plans… what are they?”

“Oh… I uh… well I’ve been accepted to NYADA along with Beth and I plan on pursuing a Broadway career .” He smiled shyly. “And  I can only hope to one day be as successful as Mrs. Berry-Fabray,” he said with a hint of charm and both Rachel and Puck appreciated the effort.

“Well I think that is wonderful Landon.”

“Thank you ma’am,” he looked back at Puck. “Anymore questions sir?”

“Not right now,” he said and Landon turned to leave. “But,” he paused as the boy looked at him once more. “Be good to her,  treat her like a lady … and if you continue to do that you and I will get along just fine.”

“Yes sir,” he said with a smile and then he finally escaped. Puck looked at Rachel who was shaking her head at his antics and then they both laughed.

“So now that you’re done torturing a very good boy, do you want help getting this stage ready?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” As they got to work Brody walked over to them.

“Hey guys… need some help?”

“Yeah,” they both said at the same time and Brod y started to help with the wiring .

“So,” Rachel squealed as she looked over at him. “Are you ever going to give Sugar that ring?”

“Yes actually,” he answered and Rachel’s mouth fell open. She had been asking Brody the same question for weeks since she went with him to pick out the ring; and he kept telling her he wasn’t ready yet, or the time wasn’t right. 

“Tonight,” he finished and Rachel squealed again, this time clapping her hands.

“Really?”

“Yes… after the party.”

“Well it’s about time,” she said with a playful eye roll.

“About time for what?” Sugar’s voice came from behind them and she saw nothing but panic in Brody’s eyes. 

“Uhhh… for these two to finally get these wires untangled and the karaoke machine set up … because this girl needs her karaoke,” Rachel tried to recover and Sugar just nodded before trying to help Brody with the wires. Rachel felt better and Brody breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

While Rachel was working with Puck and Brody; Quinn was near the bar chatting with Sawyer.

“So how was the ceremony?”

“It was beautiful… Beth was beautiful and it was so amazing to watch. Thanks for taking care of things here so that we could all go.”

Of course,” Sawyer said and waved her off. “So did you cry?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Dude… you’re such a girl.”

“Puck cried too,” Quinn added.

“Yeah well… he’s kind of a girl too,” Sawyer said and Quinn giggled. They were still chatting about the ceremony when the door opened and the room was flooded with the rest of their friends and their kids.

Quinn smiled at the sight and then she went over to greet them while Sawyer finished setting up the glasses behind the bar.

“Can we play?” Carter; Mercedes and Sam’s daughter asked as  she pointed to where J.D., Noah, Jordan, Soraya, and Sunday were all playing.  Quinn smiled at the adorable girl as she got closer to them all. 

“Sure baby,” Mercedes told her.

“Me too Momma,” their  equally adorable son Shane asked and Mercedes smiled  and nodded. Carter took her brother’s  hand and they ran toward the other kids.

“Us too?” Another little boy asked and Quinn looked over to see that it was Finn’s son Jonathan; Finn nodded. “C’mon Ethan,” he said and the two little boys joined the group .

“Me too Mommy,” Seth asked looking up at Tina and Quinn watched with a huge grin. 

They all had families… everyone was so grown up and happy and it was beautiful to see.

“Yes you too,” Tina told him and she watched as he joined the others.

“So cute,” Quinn squealed as she watched all the kids playing together. And with the exception of Seth who lived in New York; and often had playdates with Noah and Jordan, and Soraya and Sunday… she didn’t get to see the others very often and she loved seeing them; especially all together.

“How you doing girl?” Mercedes’ voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Feeling old yet?” Mercedes asked with a chuckle and Quinn nodded.

“Oh you have no idea… but how are you?” Quinn asked before hugging first her and then Sam. 

“We’re great.”

“You look it.”

“Oh hey,” Rachel’s voice came from behind them and she hugged them both as well. After catching up with them for a bit; Sam and Mercedes went to talk to Puck and Brody and see if they could help in any way. Mike and Tina went too. Once they were gone Rachel and Quinn greeted Artie and his wife Stacie.

“Hey guys,” Rachel said to them and both she and Quinn saw excitement in Stacie’s eyes; and like always they both felt humbled but thought it was cute that she still fan-girled them. 

“We’re wonderful… and you?” Stacie answered and asked.

“We are good,” Quinn replied and Stacie looked at Rachel.

“And I’d just like to say how honored I am that I got to see you perform on Broadway one last time before your retirement,” Rachel nodded and smiled. “And I will be first in line to see the movie when it comes out,” this time Rachel laughed.

“Are you kidding?” Rachel asked her and saw confusion on her face.

“You’ll be invited to the Hollywood premiere,” Quinn finished for her and saw her mouth fall open. They both laughed as the woman composed herself.

“Oh… my…”

“We’ll talk more later yo,” Artie said to his two friends. “You need to greet the rest of your guests,” he said with a wink. “It’s great to see you both.”

“You too and we’ll catch up later,” Quinn told him before Artie and Stacie went over to where the rest of the group was chatting. Rachel and Quinn looked back to see Kurt and Blaine standing there and they were both grinning from ear to ear. 

And the reason they were grinning was because in Blaine’s arms was their beautiful baby girl. Rachel and Quinn had yet to meet her since she was only a few months old. 

“Oh my gosh,” Rachel covered her mouth as Blaine passed the baby to Quinn.

“Rachel, Quinn… we’d like you to meet Lyla Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt said to them and watched them fawn over the baby.

“Oh wow.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Quinn and Rachel said respectively. 

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed- clearly smitten with his little girl.

“Gosh, I could just smoosh her,” Rachel said as she was handed the baby from Quinn; and after a few moments of cooing at her Rachel handed the baby back to Kurt.

“Yeah we need to feed her, and you guys have more people to visit with, ” Kurt said and both women nodded. “There will be plenty of time to smoosh her later.”

“Okay, I guess.” Rachel pouted.

“It is so great to see you guys,” Blaine said before he hugged them both and then Kurt followed his lead. Rachel and Quinn watched them take the baby to a table to get her bottle ready and then they turned back to see Finn Hudson standing there.

“It’s been a long time,”  Finn said with his crooked grin.  


“Wow Finn… look at you, a family man.” Rachel said to him with a huge smile of her own.

“I know huh.”

“Nice to see you again as well, Gena.”

“You too Rachel… and you Quinn,” Gena nodded to each of them and then she turned to Finn. “I’m going to feed him while you catch up,” she motioned to their youngest son Zach.

“Okay babe… thanks,” he leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Rachel and Quinn smiled to each other  because  of the small moment. Once Gena and Zach were gone Finn looked back at the girls who were smiling at him.

“You have a beautiful family Finn,” Quinn said.

“Thanks Q, so do you,” she nodded. “I was thinking about that earlier actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“A-About Beth, and what happened back then,” he saw Quinn’s smile fade and he quickly waved his hands. “No, no, no… no bad feelings. I was just thinking that everything worked out the way  it was supposed to,” Quinn’s smile returned. “And Beth is just… beautiful,” he said smiling.

“I know.”

“Like you,” he continued.

“Well thank you Finn,” she said blushing and both he and Rachel found it utterly adorable.

And then he turned his attention to Rachel.

“So… retiring from Broadway?” She nodded with a proud smile on her face. “I never thought this day would come.”

“Yeah well, I will  never close the door completely on Broadway but Quinn  finally  wrote that script that I have been begging her to write with a part for us both in it… and it was bought; so she and I are finally  going to collaborate on a movie… which is something I have always wanted.” She saw Finn and Quinn both nodding. “Do you know we haven’t collaborated on anything since we won nationals?”

“Wow,” he said thinking back to that amazing time.

Yeah,” Rachel said wistfully. “So it’s time; and while I will never truly leave Broadway behind me I am taking an indefinite break.”

“Cool,” he tucked his hands into his pockets. “And I’ll be there for the first show  when you return,” Rachel’s smile widened. “And I’ll be first in line for the movie when it opens as well.”

“Are you kidding Finn Hudson,” Quinn cut in and placed a hand on his arm. “You will be V.I.P.” At that his dopey grin returned.

“Thanks you guys,” he looked behind them at where his wife and son were. “And it’s been great talking to you but it looks like Gena is struggling with him… I should go help.”

“Of course,” they both said. “Go ahead,” Rachel continued.

“We’ll talk more later,” Quinn told him and he nodded. He smiled and then he was gone; Rachel looked over at Quinn and she could see the nerves setting in. “It’s almost time.”

“You ready?” Rachel teased.

“I already got through the hard part; my baby graduated high school… there will be no more tears tonight.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Rachel said with a wink before she leaned over and kissed Quinn’s cheek.  And then she was gone leaving Quinn confused.

And intrigued.

What have you got up your sleeve, Rachel?\- she thought to herself but then she got a text from Shelby saying they were  almost there and she pushed that out of her mind to focus on Beth’s surprise.

* * *

The lights were off and no sounds were heard; except for the hushed giggles from some of the little ones- but that was fine.

Rachel knew that Beth knew about the surprise but Quinn didn’t- and Rachel didn’t want to ruin it for her so she didn’t tell her- she also didn’t want to ruin how excited Quinn was.

The door opened and Beth walked in; at the same time Puck flipped on the lights and everyone yelled simultaneously.

“SURPRISE!!”

Beth looked really and truly surprised; and Rachel felt extremely proud of the kid’s acting ability.

“Oh my!” Beth exclaimed with a hand over her heart and then her mouth broke into a huge  smile. And even with her superb  acting skills; Rachel knew that smile was one hundred percent real.

As Beth made her way around the room to greet all of her guests and to thank them for coming; Quinn stepped behind Rachel, wrapped her arms around her waist , and waited for the girl to get to them.

“She looks so happy babe,” Quinn whispered into her ear.

“She sure does,” Rachel reflected on the journey they had been on with Beth and how Finn had it exactly right earlier when he said; everything worked out the way it was supposed to.

“Hey Mama,” Beth’s voice pulled Rachel out  of the past and back into the moment. “Hey Rachel.”

“Hey baby girl,” Quinn said with so much pride in her voice.

“Hey Beth, how was dinner?”

It was great, and this…” she held up her hands to the room full of family and friends… this is amazing,” she looked both of them in the eyes and before continuing. “Thank you so much.”

“It wasn’t just us, it was a collaborative effort,” Quinn told her.

“I know,” Beth said knowingly and then the room was filled with a chant and Beth giggled. 

And she was giggling because everyone was looking at her as they chanted.

“Speech, speech, speech… SPEECH!!!!” Beth met Quinn’s eyes and Quinn could see the  nervousness  in her but she had also already seen this girl nail one speech today; and she knew she could do it again.

“Your fans want your attention,” Quinn said and Beth pointed in her direction.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No…” Beth heaved a heavy sigh. “I don’t,” and she finished with almost a whine. She narrowed her eyes and Quinn saw her own head bitch glare looking back at her. “But I’m annoyed.”

“Yeah I know,” Quinn let out a similar sigh and the she grasped Beth’s shoulders. “But you’ll do incredible… just like you did before. Now get up there and tell us how awesome we are.” Beth couldn’t help but laugh at that and then she made her way up to the stage.

“Hello everyone,” she said into the mic and the crowd cheered; when they had quieted down again she continued. “Earlier tonight, I made a speech. It was a speech a lot like the one my Mama Quinn made when she was valedictorian… or so I’ve been told,” there was laughing and cheering this time. “And in this speech I talked about the moments that seem  small  at the time  but how important they really are,” she could see her Mama, and Dad, and Rachel and all of their friends reliving their own graduation day. “I also talked about the future blah, blah, blah,” she paused as the crowd cheered and laughed again. 

“But there was one thing I didn’t get to talk about because I didn’t want the speech to be  all about me, but now is a perfect  time to talk about family,” she waited as the cheers erupted and then died down again. Her eyes locked on Quinn’s and when Quinn nodded and smiled, she continued. “Family… is the most important thing and as I look out into this room I see nothing  but family… it may not be conventional but it’s all I have ever needed.” She paused and took a deep breath. She could see that everyone in the room was hanging on her words; and that made her happy.

“I have always felt blessed that I have two moms,” she looked at both Shelby and Quinn. “And a step-mom who is also my adopted sister; and how to most people that would be strange and out of the norm but to me it’s just love… plain and simple.” She looked at Rachel and they shared a moment.

A lasting one.

“But I’ve never given very much thought to what people consider  the norm anyway,” she used finger quotes as she said it. “I mean I love my big, strange, and beautiful family… I love that I have two moms, and two step-moms; I love that I have two dads and three granddads… I love that I have one grandmother and she adores me,” her eyes locked on Judy’s and she saw the woman nodding. “And I love that in a world where most people drift apart from the friends they had in high school my parents remained friends with their high school friends and why… because they’re family. I love that those same  people are my aunts and uncles… I love that in a country that breeds hate my family consists of so much diversity including my birth mom, her wife, my aunts Santana and Brittany, my uncles Kurt and Blaine; and  not to mention my Saba and Papa; Hiram and Leroy… who are all gay and all perfect and  all  beautiful. Then I have my aunts Tina, Mercedes, Stacie, Sugar, and Frannie; as well as my  Uncles Mike, Sam, Artie, Brody, and Fran’s husband Logan... and all of my little cousins. I love my brothers and sisters. And I can’t forget my boyfriend Landon who I hope will one day be a part of my big, amazing family.”

“I will!” Landon shouted across the room, and Beth smiled. She took a moment to compose herself as the room cheered again.

“But the point is… no matter who you are and how you love; you will always be welcome in my family and there is nothing more wonderful than that … thank you,” she paused again because everyone was clapping. 

Once the cheering had died down again; Beth cleared her throat and started to talk again.

“And since I have all of your attention right now, this as a good a time as any,” she looked at Rachel and  winked. Rachel smiled and got to her  feet; Quinn eyed her with confusion as Rachel went up to the stage and began fiddling with the karaoke machine.

“Rachel and I have a surprise of our own for my Mama Quinn,” Quinn’s eyes widened and she looked at Beth. “I know it caused you a lot of pain to give me up for adoption all those years ago; but you knew it was for the best and it truly was… because I got the best of both worlds,” Quinn smiled and a tear slid down her cheek.

Damn Rachel was right… she was crying again .

“And on this day I want to honor you the best way I know how… I love you Mama,” she could see that Quinn was crying. “Here Rachel,” Beth motioned for Rachel to take the spot she was standing in. Rachel smiled picked up the other mic and stood near Beth. Her eyes landed on Quinn.

“Hey Quinn,” she said with a wide grin and Quinn smiled back; Rachel could see Quinn’s tears too. “The song we’re about to sing has a very special place in Quinn’s heart; and mine,” she paused as her eyes drifted around the room… at all of their family; Beth had it right and she smiled. 

“Actually it’s a very special song for a lot of people in this room and I would like my other two children, Noah and Jordan to please join Beth and  me on this stage.” Beth hopped down and helped them both onto the stage. Once everyone was in place; Rachel looked at her two little ones.

“Want to sing a song to Mama?”

“YAY!!!” They both cheered and Quinn laughed through her tears.  Rachel looked away from her kids and her eyes once again found Quinn.

Like they always did.

And she was home.

“We’ve all talked about moments;  often in fact . But these are the moments… the  little ones, the lasting ones… and those are the most memorable moments of all,” she paused to take a breath. “The somewhere in between moments… the  moments when we meet halfway… the moments that are home to me,” she smiled and winked at Quinn. “Hold on to that feeling baby, and never let it go,” with that she looked over at Beth.

“Hit it!” And as soon as the music started Quinn again was laughing through her tears but now she wasn’t the only one laughing.

And she certainly wasn’t the only one crying.

Noah and Jorda n started the song off with da-da-da-da… and that continued throughout the song. And pretty much everyone in the room swooned.

Until Beth and Rachel started to sing and then they were all riveted.

[Beth]

_ Just a small town girl _  
_ Living in a lonely world _  
_ She took the midnight train going  anywhere _

[Rachel]  
_ Just a city boy _  
_ Born and raised in South Detroit _  
_ He took the midnight train going  anywhere _

[Noah and Jorda n]

_ Journey  
_

[Beth]  
_ A singer in a smoky room _

[ Rachel ]  
_ The smell of wine and cheap perfume _

[Both]  
_ For a smile they can share the night _

_ It goes on  and on and on and on _

[Rachel]

_ Strangers,  waiting _  
_ Up and down the boulevard _  
_ Their shadows searching  in the night  
_

[Beth]  
_ Streetlight, people _  
_ Living just to find emotion _  
_ Hiding  somewhere in the night _

[Rachel]  
_ Working hard to get my fill _  
_ Everybody wants a thrill _

[Both]  
_ Paying anything to roll the dice _  
_ Just one more time _

_ Some will win, some will lose _

_ Some are born to sing the blues _  
_ And now the movie never ends _  
_ It goes on and on and on and on _  
  
_ Strangers waiting _  
_ Up and down the boulevard _  
_ Their shadows searching in the night _  
  
_ Streetlight, people _  
_ Living just to find emotion _  
_ Hiding somewhere in the night _

And as Quinn watched all three of her kids sing along with the woman she loved she thought back. 

Maybe it was the words of the song that were bringing her back to the day…  that day. The day she heard Rachel Berry singing with the glee club for the very first time; the moment that she could no longer hide how she felt about the girl.

Even though she tried.

It was that day…  that small moment that changed everything.

In the best way.

And during the music solo; Quinn got to her feet and joined them up on the stage; she draped her arm across Rachel’s back and sang the rest of the song with her family.

[All]  
_ Don't stop believing _  
_ Hold on to that feeling _  
_ Streetlight, people _  
  
_ Don't stop, believing _  
_ Hold on to that feeling _  
_ Streetlight, people _  
  
_ Don't stop. _

When the song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers again there wasn’t a dry eye in the house . W hen Quinn looked down at Rachel all she wanted to do was kiss her.

So she did just that; and as they kissed so sweetly and lovingly she thought about  that day.

And that moment again. 

And how now... here she was married to her,  both of them having  very successful thriving careers, and three beautiful children… and she was so glad that she opened her eyes, and heart and faced her fears…  that day.  


When the kiss broke; she stared at her wife and was again lost in the moment.

This journey was far from over but there always had been and there always would be no moments-  big or small- that were better or more important than the moments of love... the moments of experiencing it, of giving it, of receiving it. 

Love is everything. Love is all she had ever needed, all she had  ever wanted… and all  she had  ever gotten.

And then her eyes darted around the room and she smiled. 

She was surrounded by her family… and they all were just that.  She didn’t even need to think of them as family  and  friends anymore because  Beth was right;  the line where family ended and friend began had always been blurred when it came to these people and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

She enjoyed every moment she had ever spent with any of them. From the huge life altering moments to the small and seemingly insignificant ones; like listening to a high school glee club cover a classic rock song  and realizing that it was _ her _ all along.

Small moments.

Big moments.

And if Rachel’s way of sealing this moment in time was with a song… hers would- of course- be with a quote. As soon as  she thought about it a quote came to her mind and she smiled because it was perfect.

“What are you thinking?” Rachel said as she leaned closer to Quinn; she snapped out of her thoughts, and met her wife’s stare.

“I-I was just thinking.”

“About?” Rachel pushed.

“Love…” she trailed off and smiled at her,before she pulled Rachel closer to her.  “Love… being loved, having love… continuing to love… those moments… the perfect ones, the right ones… the lasting ones."  


And Rachel swooned.

“C’mon,” she took Quinn by the hand. Everyone was chatting and hugging and no one saw that she was leading Quinn  toward the ladies room.

“Where are we going?”

“To um…” she trailed off and looked back at Quinn. “To the bathroom to pick up where we left off before.”

“Seriously Rach… at Beth’s party?” Quinn asked; stopping them from walking and Rachel turned to face her.

“You’re damn right,” Rachel said with a fire in her eyes and a naughty tone to her voice that had Quinn immediately turned on. “Like this is the first time,” she rolled her eyes and Quinn couldn’t hide her smile.  “Now come on… I want you to make love to me,” Quinn willingly let Rachel pull her into the bathroom this time. 

Rachel’s back hit the wall of one of the bathroom stalls with a dull thud and a naughty smirk crossed her lips as Quinn stepped closer.

“M-Make love to me Quinn,” Rachel begged because Quinn was moving painfully slow but with those words Quinn met her dark eyes.

“Always Rachel .”

And  then  she did.

/

_ “There is only one page left to write on. I will fill it with words of only one _ _ syllable. I love. I have loved . I will love.” _

** END. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote at the end was the quote Quinn thought of. It is from the book The Time Traveler’s Wife by Audrey Niffenegger. 
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the song Don’t Stop Believing by Journey.
> 
> Okay so here we are… at the end of this epic trilogy which all totaled is about 1.2 million words and that to me is amazing; I didn’t intend to write that many words but Rachel and Quinn deserved them and so did all of you. I very humbly thank each and every person who ever clicked on any of the stories, whether you had been reading since day one, or since yesterday. Whether it was one page you read or all of them. And whether you absolutely loved it, or completely hated it; I thank you. Without your love and support, or even disappointments along the way, this story would not have turned out the way it did… it may not have even been finished.  
> I write for me… but if my writing touches anyone along the way than it was so worth all the tough times.
> 
> This fandom and this story have changed my life. I met my amazing fiancee through this fandom, I have made friends that are now considered family, there are too many amazing people to list them all but know that each of you matters to me… I have met so many people that have changed my life and I will never regret one single word of this story; and I will never regret watching Glee. And mostly I will always be thankful that while I was watching Glee an idea struck me… what if Faberry happened instead of Finchel…
> 
> And I have never been so glad that I wrote, loved, and continued this story no matter what life threw at me… I hope y’all enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> I’ll stop rambling now… just remember I love you, I support you, and you can message me anytime on tumblr (wicked-dreamer) I’m always around.  
> And most importantly: Always remember to hold onto to the small moments in life because those are the lasting ones.  
> xx Kristine

**Author's Note:**

> The song Rachel sang was Through the Years by Kenny Rogers.
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the song Meet Me Halfway by Kenny Loggins.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed what I have planned for this story as Rachel and Quinn journey into being married, and motherhood, while also keeping their careers on track. There will be good times, sad times, fun times, and new hellos as well as old goodbyes. I hope you all join me and enjoy the next five years of Rachel and Quinn’s life story.


End file.
